Die zweite Chance
by Slytherene
Summary: Remus Lupin kämpft in einer täglich schwierigeren Situation darum, sein Studium beenden zu dürfen, obwohl er ein Werwolf ist. Doch Umbridge macht ihm das Leben zur Hölle. Die Dinge nehmen eine unerwartete Wende, als Remus sich in einen Kampf einmischt...
1. Auf das Leben!

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

Die Katze lässt das Mausen nicht …

… Slytherene kann nicht von Remus Lupin lassen.

**_O_

* * *

  
**

_Seit Tagen drängelt sich diese kleine feine Fanfiction in meinen Kopf und zwischen meine Finger, sobald diese eine Tastatur berühren. Wenn ich es sowieso aufschreibe, kann ich Euch auch gerne teilhaben lassen. Dies wird kein Epos (aber das habe ich bei „Tage des Raben" auch gedacht), sonders eine kleine, zarte Romanze. Ein bisschen Fluff im grauen Herbst kann ja auch nicht schaden._

**_O_**_

* * *

  
_

Zum Inhalt: Remus Lupin, Anfang zwanzig und bereits mit den Härten des Lebens am Rand der Magischen Gesellschaft bestens vertraut, kämpft um eine Chance auf ein normales Leben. Doch die Sterne stehen schlecht, denn Dolores Umbridge macht Karriere im Ministerium und droht, allen Lykantrophen den Zugang zu Schulen und Universitäten zu verweigern. Remus versucht gegen alle Widerstände, sein Arithmantikstudium dennoch zu beenden.  
Als er sich eines Nachts jedoch wider besseres Wissen in Dinge einmischt, die ihn nichts angehen, nimmt sein Leben eine unerwartete Wendung…

**_O_**

**

* * *

1. Auf das Leben!**

„Komm, nimm noch ein Glas, Moony!"

Sirius schwankte bereits bedrohlich, als er auf Remus zusteuerte, in jeder Hand einen Feuerwhisky. Dennoch bewegte er sich mit der ihm eigenen Grazie, und erreichte den Freund, ohne einen einzige Tropfen zu verschütten.

„An einem solchen Abend muss man feiern", verkündete der Spross der edlen und ehrwürdigen Familie Black laut.

„Wir haben mehr als genug gefeiert, außerdem ist es bereits Nacht, um nicht zu sagen früher Morgen", erwiderte Remus, nahm aber doch das Glas und leerte es in einem Zug. Bei Merlin, er konnte es brauchen.

Eigentlich hatte der heutige Abend krönender Abschluss eines Festtags werden sollen. James und Lilli weihten ihr neues Haus in Godric's Hollow ein. Den ganzen Tag hatten sich die Gäste die Klinke in die Hand gegeben. Es schien, als sei halb Zaubererlondon daran interessiert, wie die Potters zukünftig leben würden.  
Remus war bereits am frühen Morgen hier gewesen, und hatte Lilli erst in der Küche, später bei der Bewirtung der Gäste geholfen. Sirius war ebenfalls schon um zehn – für seine Verhältnisse also zu noch nachtschlafender Zeit – aufgekreuzt, doch der dunkelhaarige Zauberer hatte seine Zeit im Wesentlichen damit verbracht, James von der Arbeit abzuhalten und mit ihm im Garten Quidditch zu spielen.

Die Gästeliste war beeindruckend gewesen. Nicht nur James' Chef im Auror Department des Ministeriums, Alastor Moody, war gekommen, sondern auch der bekannte Quidditchspieler Ludo Bagman, und sogar Albus Dumbledore. Über diesen Besucher hat Remus sich besonders gefreut, denn Dumbledore hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Remus und Lilli für eine Weile von dem Trubel loszueisen, um sich in Ruhe mit ihnen zu unterhalten.

„Nun, Mrs. Potter, wie gefällt es Ihnen an der Fakultät für Magische Heilkunst?" erkundigte er sich.

Lilli erzählte begeistert von ihrer Ausbildung. Doch Dumbledore fragte auch bei Remus nach, wie es ihm erging.

„Und Sie, Mr. Lupin? War Arithmantik die richtige Wahl?"

„Absolut, Sir", erwiderte Remus.

Nachdem das Auror Department Remus trotz brillanter Noten abgelehnt hatte, war es dem jungen Zauberer schwer gefallen, einen Ausbildungsplatz oder einen Studienplatz zu bekommen. Private Universitäten schieden schon allein aus finanziellen Gründen aus, und die vom Ministerium finanzierte Universität in London hatte Remus mit Hinweis auf seine Lykantrophie und Sicherheitsbedenken abgelehnt.  
Erst durch Vermittlung von Dumbledore, dem Lilli ohne Remus' Wissen eine Eule geschickt hatte, erhielt der junge Zauberer doch noch eine Zusage des Fachbereich Arithmantik. Der verschrobene Dekan, Ewan Mac Allister, war ein alter Freund und Studienkollege Dumbledores, und tat ihm gerne einen Gefallen.

„Angewandte Arithmantik interessiert mich besonders", berichtete Remus seinem ehemaligen Lehrer. „Der Umgang mit magischen Artefakten, heraus zu bekommen, wie sie funktionieren."

„Eine wirklich faszinierende Tätigkeit", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Nun, es freut mich ihn Ihrem Fall besonders, Mr. Lupin, dass Sie ein Studienfach gefunden haben, das Ihnen Freude bereitet. Arithmantiker werden immer gesucht. Bei Ihren vermutlich gewohnt exzellenten Leistungen werden Sie sich den Arbeitgeber aussuchen können."

„Oh, ich werde sehr dankbar sein, wenn mich überhaupt jemand einstellt", erwiderte Remus bescheiden, aber mit vor Stolz brennenden Wangen.

Dumbledore traute ihm etwas zu. Wenn das keine Anerkennung war! Natürlich, Remus wusste, dass er durchwegs gute Leistungen erbrachte. Aber er wusste auch, wie schwierig es sein würde, eine feste Anstellung zu finden. Immerhin enthielt sein Lebenslauf ein unerfreuliches Detail, das zu verschweigen verboten war. Niemand wusste besser als Remus, das die Konsequenz daraus immer wieder Schwierigkeiten sein würden.

„Du machst das schon", sagte Lilli und klopfte ihm ermutigend auf die Schulter.

„Das denke ich auch", stimmte Dumbledore ihr zu.

Wenig später hatte er sich verabschiedet, und auch Lilli und Remus mussten sich wieder um die Gäste kümmern.

„Kannst du die Würstchen draußen verteilen?" bat Lilli.

Remus tat ihr gern den Gefallen, mischte sich unter die Gäste und kümmerte sich darum, dass niemandem etwas fehlte. Dann traf er Peter, der extra von Bristol angereist war, wo er seit einem Jahr Magische Botanik studierte. Sie saßen bei einem Glas Kürbissaft zusammen und wärmten alte Streiche aus der Schulzeit auf. Später stießen auch James und Sirius zu ihnen. So verging der Nachmittag.

Später am Abend – Remus hatte gerade begonnen, mit Lilli einen Schwung Gläser abzuwaschen - , kam Peter in die Küche , einen erschrockenen Ausdruck im runden Gesicht.

„Hast du eigentlich mit Mr. Moody gesprochen, Remus?"

Remus blickte auf, während sein Stab Spülbürste und Handtücher dirigierte.

„Ich kenne ihn kaum, nur vom Sehen", erwiderte er.

„Nun, ich stand eben in seiner Nähe, als er über eine neue Mitarbeiterin in der Abteilung zur Aufsicht und Führung Magischer Geschöpfe, eine gewisse Dolores Umbridge, erzählte", tat Peter kund.

„Von der habe ich auch schon gehört, und nichts Gutes", erwiderte Remus. „Aber sie ist doch nur ein kleines Licht, oder?"

„Nicht wirklich", erwiderte Peter. „Sie soll nach der Pensionierung des Resortleiters in drei Monaten die Abteilung übernehmen, zumindest die stellvertretende Leitung."

Derlei Nachrichten waren immer wichtig, und auch wenn Umbridge Remus nichts anhaben konnte, wuchs die Besorgnis in seinem Blick. Peter hatte sicher einen guten Grund, dieses Gespräch zu beginnen. Normalerweise vermied er es, seinen Freund daran zu erinnern, was er war – zumindest außerhalb der mondnahen Tage.

„Es heißt, sie plane eine Schul- und Studienreform, nach der Lykantrophe und andere Halbmenschen - sorry, Moony- von der Ausbildung ausgeschossen werden."

Ein kaltes Gelächter entrang sich Remus' Kehle.

„De facto ist es fast schon so. Ich bin sozusagen privilegiert. Wäre Dumbledore nicht gewesen…"

Er ließ den Satz unvollendet. Jeder im Raum wusste, dass ohne Dumbledore für Remus nicht einmal der Besuch von Hogwarts möglich gewesen wäre.

„Jedenfalls solltest du versuchen, dein Studium ohne Verzögerung zu Ende zu bringen. Angeblich hat Umbridge alle Pläne für diese ‚Reform' fix und fertig in der Schublade liegen", beendete Peter seine Information.

„Remus ist der Regelstudienzeit jetzt schon ein Semester voraus", gab Lilli zurück.

„Ich brauche noch ein Jahr bis zum Abschluss", sagte Remus auf ihren fragenden Blick hin. „Mac Allister setzt mich als Tutor für die Erstsemester ein. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er leicht zu beeindrucken ist durch das Ministerium."

Er zuckte lächelnd die Schulter. „Danke, Peter, für die Warnung. Ich tue, was ich kann, um schnell und möglichst unauffällig durchzukommen."

„Und du machst es wirklich gut", lobte Lilli und umarmte Remus freundschaftlich.

„Hey", protestierte Peter neidisch. „Was hat er, das ich nicht habe?"

„Lykantrophie", antworteten Remus und Lilli unisono, und alle drei lachten.

Doch tief unter der Oberfläche rumorte es in Remus. Mit jedem Monat wurde die Situation für ihn schwieriger. Die ohnehin gewaltigen Ressentiments der magischen Gesellschaft gegenüber Werwölfen wurden durch die Überfälle, die ein schottisches Rudel, das offenbar unter dem Einfluss von Schwarzmagiern stand, nur noch angeheizt.

Remus sah sich um. Er gönnte den Potters ihr Glück. Insgeheim wünschte er sich nichts anderes für sich selbst. Er wusste, wenn nur sein Fleiß und seine Begabungen über sein berufliches Fortkommen entscheiden würden, wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sich ebenso ein ‚bürgerliches' Leben aufgebaut hätte wie James. Doch ihm war bewusst, dass sein Weg ein ungleich schwererer sein würde. Aber Hoffnung – die hatte er nach wie vor.

Ängste und Widerstände waren dazu da, sie zu überwinden. Der Mensch wuchs an diesen Herausforderungen. Er glaubte fest daran. Aber manchmal tat es gut, diese Ängste in ein paar Gläser Feuerwhisky zu erträ mit niemandem konnte man das so gut und zielsicher tun wie mit Sirius Black. Remus beschwor die Flasche aus der Küche, die Sirius dort hatte stehen lassen.

„Hast du keine Angst, dass sie dir um die Ohren fliegt?", nuschelte Sirius.

Betrunken zu zaubern war nicht eben ungefährlich.

Remus zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß, wie viel ich vertrage und wann ich aufhören muss zu zaubern", erwiderte er und schenkte erst Sirius, dann sich selbst nach.

„Was ist mit James?"

„Lilli hat ihn ins ehelische Schlafzimmer beordert", lallte Sirius und grinste breit.

„Das erklärt auch, dass du Zeit für mich hast", stellte Remus fest.

„Ach Moony", quengelte Sirius. „Wenn ich dich nicht so mögen würde, läge ich jetzt mit Hestia Jones irgendwo zwischen den Büschen und würde ihr das Hirn aus dem Leib vögeln."

„Nicht einmal Hestia hat ihr Gehirn in ihrem Leib", korrigierte Remus den betrunkenen Don Juan. „Aber was soll's. Ich bin dankbar, dass du meine Gesellschaft der ihren – zweifellos hübscheren – vorziehst."

Sirius kicherte und hob sein Glas. „Für dich wird sich auch noch ein Mädchen finden, Moony. Auf das Leben!" verkündete er und stieß einen lauten Rülpser aus.

Remus stieß den Rand seines Kristallkelches vorsichtig gegen den seines Freundes klingen. „Auf das Leben. Möge es gelegentlich Gnade walten lassen."

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	2. Zerbrochene Träume

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

_Wie schön, dass Ihr mich nicht alle vergessen habt ;-) Besten Dank für die ersten Reviews an Ewjena, Sally und Moonlight.

* * *

  
_

Eine kurze Erklärung zum Universum: Die Story weicht insofern vom Cannon ab, als Lilli und James mit Anfang zwanzig eigentlich schon fast tot sein müssten, und Sirius dementsprechend in Askaban.  
Voldemort ist gerade dabei, seine Macht auszuweiten, der Orden um Dumbledore bildet sich erst. Harry ist noch nicht gezeugt.

Mit meinen anderen Remus-Geschichten hat diese hier nichts zu tun. Sie ist also ein komplett anderes Universum.

* * *

**2. Zerbrochene Träume**

Seit dem Einzug der Potters war ein halbes Jahr vergangen. Remus hielt das Pergament in den Händen, das James' Schleiereule eben gebracht hatte. Der Brief enthielt Lillis freundliche Einladung zum Essen am Sonntag und James' darunter gekritzelte Drohung, dass eine Absage nicht in Frage käme. Bedachte man den Inhalt des Pergaments, so korrelierte dieser überhaupt nicht mit Remus' bleicher Gesichtsfarbe und dem unsteten Flackern in seinem Blick.

Mit den mühsamen Bewegungen eines alten Mannes zog er seine Strickjacke über die Schultern und schlurfte zum Schrank. Es war ziemlich kalt in der winzigen Küche seiner schäbigen Wohnung. Remus konnte es sich jetzt, Anfang November und bei deutlichen Plusgraden draußen, noch nicht leisten, zu heizen. Die äußere Kühle war jedoch nichts gegen die innere Empfindung eisiger Kälte, die dem jungen Zauberer immer wieder seit dem Morgen Schauer den Rücken hinunter trieb.

„…_sehen wir uns bedauerlicherweise nicht der Lage, Ihnen die Fortsetzung Ihres Studiums weiterhin zu ermöglichen."_

Der Brief der Universität war am Morgen mit einem gräulichen Waldkauz gekommen. Umbridge hatte es also geschafft. Natürlich hatte Remus die Nachrichten, klein, auf den letzten Seiten, im ‚_Tagespropheten_' mit großer Sorge und Aufmerksamkeit verfolgt. Diese scheußliche Kröte hatte ihre so genannte ‚Ausbildungsreform' durchgesetzt. Doch Remus hatte immer noch gehofft – dumme, realitätsferne, ignorante und vergebliche Hoffnung – dass man für bereits begonnene Hauptstudien eine Übergangsregelung finden würde.

Der Brief seiner Fakultät traf ihn nicht unerwartet, aber dennoch unvorbereitet.

Remus war zutiefst verzweifelt. Er hatte keinen Plan B, keine alternatives Konzept für sein Leben. Lernen, studieren, überdurchschnittliche Leistungen erbringen – tief in sich drin hatte er bis zuletzt daran geglaubt, dass dieser Weg der Schlüssel war, der ihm letztlich doch Zugang zur magischen Gesellschaft verschaffen würde. Vermutlich nur zu einer Nische, einer kleinen, bescheidenen Existenz im Schatten. Aber immerhin einen Zipfel von Fortunas Gewand erwischen zu können – daran hatte er geglaubt.

Doch seine Träume lagen in Trümmern, zersplittert wie Glas, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich durch das Minenfeld um ihn herum bewegen sollte, ohne sich die Füße bis zu den Knochen aufzuschneiden.

Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis, seine Freunde ins Vertrauen zu ziehen. Nicht nur, dass er dachte, sie würden ihm ohnehin nicht helfen können. Nicht nur, dass er sie nicht mit seinen Sorgen belasten wollte. Mehr als alles andere fürchtete er das Mitleid in ihren Augen, das ihm signalisieren würde: Alle seine Befürchtungen waren Wirklichkeit.  
Noch war dies alles eine albtraumhafte Szenerie, seltsam nebelhaft, irgendwo in seinem Kopf. Noch konnte er versuchen, den Brief zu ignorieren, auszublenden. Noch gab es etwas in ihm, dass ihn die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschließen ließ.

Remus strich James' Eule geistesabwesend über den Kopf und kritzelte eine Nachricht an die Freunde unter die Einladung.

_Tut mir sehr Leid, aber ich muss noch einen Stapel Praktikumsberichte korrigieren und selbst eine Abhandlung schreiben bis Montag früh. Habt ein schönes Wochenende, amüsiert Euch gut._

_Remus_

Es war nicht einmal gelogen – tatsächlich lagen diese Aufgaben auf seinem schäbigen alten Schreibtisch. Doch vermutlich spielte es keine Rolle mehr, ob er sie sorgfältig wie stets wahrnahm oder einfach alles aus dem Fenster warf.

Seufzend stellte Remus Teewasser auf, brachte den Inhalt des Topfs mit einem ‚_Enervate'_ zum Kochen und goss sich das heiße Wasser über die Hand. Der brennende Schmerz ließ ihn für eine Weile die inneren Tantalusqualen vergessen. Keuchend hielt er eine Minute später die Hand unter kaltes Wasser, während ihm Tränen über die Wangen rannen.

Das war nur wegen der verfluchten Verbrennung…weil er nicht aufgepasst hatte…weil er eben so wenig perfekt war, egal wie sehr er sich darum bemühte…weil er ein verdammter Werwolf war.

Mit einem Stöhnen lief er zum Kamin und griff in den angeschlagenen Blumentopf, der auf dem Sims stand. Kaum noch etwas drin. Für eine Nachricht würde es jedoch reichen. Die Flammen flackerten grünlich auf.

„Sirius! Bitte, Pads, schnell. Komm vorbei. Es ist ein Notfall."

Eine halbe Stunde später wurde Remus klar, dass Sirius nicht kommen würde. Vermutlich war er nicht daheim, hatte die Nachricht folglich nicht hören können. Wie dumm, das letzte Floopulver dafür zu verschwenden. Er hätte besser von der Öffentlichen Post eine Eule geschickt.

Letztlich war es vielleicht ohnehin klüger, das Ganze für sich zu behalten.

Remus schlich zum Schreibtisch und begann mit leerem Blick, die Arbeiten der Erstsemester zu korrigieren. Seine Hand tat entsetzlich weh. Nichts anderes hatte er verdient.

**oooOOOooo**

„Du musst unbedingt zu Mac Allister gehen und mit ihm sprechen", sagte Peter mit wachem, teilnahmsvollem Blick.

Endlich, nach über drei Tagen Isolation, hatte Remus es nach dem gescheiterten Versuch bei Sirius über sich gebracht, einen seiner Freunde zu kontaktieren. Peter hatte nach dem Erhalt der Eule alles stehen und liegen in Bristol und war nach London gefloot.

Jetzt hockte er auf einem der beiden klapprigen Holzschemel in Remus' Küche und rührte in dem ziemlich geschmacklosen Gebräu, das Remus als ‚Tee' bezeichnete.

„Was soll das bringen?", fragte Remus müde. „Er kann an den Bestimmungen auch nichts ändern."

„Vielleicht kann er dir so etwas wie Privatunterricht geben, und du legst eine Sonderprüfung ab. Wie bei einem Fernstudium", überlegte Peter.

„Er hat ohnehin schon so viel für mich getan", erwiderte Remus. „Wie könnte ich ihn um etwas bitten, das ihn möglicherweise in Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ministerium bringt?"

„Nun, er ist doch Dumbledores Freund. Und Dumbledore war immer dein Förderer, Moony." Peter lächelte schmal. „Du stehst ohnehin so tief in seiner Schuld, da kommt es auf eine weitere Bitte auch nicht an."

Remus seufzte, und Peter sah die Verletztheit im Blick des Freundes. Er hatte eine unangenehme Wahrheit ausgesprochen.

„Na schön, vielleicht rede ich noch einmal mit Mac Allister. Ich muss ohnehin die Klausuren der Erstsemester abgeben in seinem Büro." Remus zuckte die Schulter. „Schlimmer kann es nicht werden."

**oooOOOooo**

Es wurde schlimmer. Remus hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass die Phase nach dem akuten Schock und der Verleugnung die grausamste war.

Sein Gespräch mit dem alten Arithmantikprofessor war nicht wirklich gut gelaufen. Zwar bedauerte Mac Allister zutiefst, Remus nicht helfen zu können. Doch er machte auch deutlich, dass ein Verstoß gegen die Auflagen des Ministeriums für ihn nicht in Betracht kam.

„Tut mir Leid, Mr. Lupin. Und niemand bedauert es mehr als ich, Sie zu verlieren. Sie waren ein tüchtiger Student und Tutor, wie ich selten einen hatte. Aber ich würde die Zukunft all unserer Forschungen und des gesamten Fachbereichs aufs Spiel setzen, wenn ich versuchen würde, für Sie einen Sonderweg beim Ministerium genehmigen zu lassen. Bei der derzeitigen politischen lage ist das aussichtslos. Das habe ich auch Albus Dumbledore gesagt. Er war nämlich bereits hier, aber leider konnte ich auch ihm nichts anderes sagen."

**_O_**

„Mann, dem hätte ich jedes seiner weißen, heuchlerischen Barthaare einzeln ausgerupft!", knurrte Sirius vernehmlich, als Remus am Sonntag, von Lilli eben mit einem Becher heißer Schokolade bedacht, die Geschichte erzählte.

Seinen Ängsten zum Trotz tat es nun doch gut, sich im Kreise der Freunde verstanden zu wissen. Ihr Mitleid verbargen sie geschickt, weil sie wussten, wie sehr es ihn störte. Nur wenn sie sich unbeobachtet glaubten, streifte ein Blick voll des verhassten Gefühls Remus' müde Gestalt.

„Was hätte das denn gebracht, Pads?", fragte James, mit vollem Mund auf Lillis köstlichen Ingwerkeksen kauend. „Davon bekommt Moony seinen Studienplatz auch nicht zurück. Nein, was man versuchen müsste, ist Umbridges Reform loszuwerden. Man könnte in ihrem Leben ein bisschen herumschnüffeln, vielleicht hat sie Dreck am Stecken? Wenn sie zum Rücktritt gezwungen würde und man ihre doofe Reform rückgängig machen könnte…"

„Bis dahin hat Remus zuviel Zeit verloren", warf Lilli ein. „Wenn ihr Umbridge nicht vergiften wollt – und nein, Sirius, das ist kein ernst gemeinter Vorschlag – muss eine andere Lösung her. Und selbst wenn man sie los würde…das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass das Ministerium die Erlasse wieder aufhebt. Den meisten ist es doch gerade recht, was dort geschieht. Es gibt so viel Angst und Unwissenheit in der magischen Bevölkerung, was Lykantrophie anbetrifft, und dazu noch diese schrecklichen Verbrechen in Schottland."

„Lilli hat recht", pflichtete Remus ihr ruhig bei. „Gewalt ist niemals eine Lösung."

„Aber was willst du jetzt anfangen?", erkundigte sich Sirius.

„Als erstes muss ich mir Arbeit suchen", erklärte Remus. „Mit dem Geld aus den Repetitorien und der wissenschaftlichen Hilfstätigkeit bin ich einigermaßen klar gekommen, aber beide Jobs sind jetzt natürlich weg."

„Wieso das denn?", wollte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer wissen.

„Merlin, Sirius! Weißt du denn gar nichts vom wahren Leben?", fragte Lilli erbost. „Natürlich muss man immatrikuliert sein, um so einer Tätigkeit nachzugehen. Es sind Stellen für Studenten. Und nachdem sie Remus rausgeworfen haben…" Sie zuckte die Schultern.

**oooOOOooo**

Als die Freunde am späten Abend das Haus der Potters verließen, schlenderten sie noch eine Weile die menschenleere Straße entlang.

„Du kannst eine Weile bei mir wohnen", bot Sirius an. „Ich meine, falls dir die Wohnung zu teuer wird. Du weißt ja, ich habe viel Platz."

In der Tat, Sirius hatte viel Platz. Die teure und sehr schicke Altbauwohnung im Londoner Westend, die er bewohnte, hatte einst seinem Onkel gehört. Doch er hatte sie Sirius mit dem gleichen Großmut der im Überfluss Besitzenden überlassen, mit der Sirius nun Remus zu sich einlud.

„Danke, Sirius. Aber ich brauche Ruhe um mich herum, und du bist … ein Lebenskünstler, ein Nachtschwärmer und ein Musikfreak. Du hast mehr Besuch als die Königin von Saba. Und wo willst du all die Leute unterbringen, wenn ich dein Gästezimmer blockiere?"

„Auf dem Fußboden im Wohnzimmer, der Couch in Arbeitszimmer, und die Mädels in meinem Schlafzimmer. Natürlich nur die Hübschen", präzisierte Sirius.

Remus seufzte.

„Du könntest auch bei mir in Bristol unterkommen", bot Peter treuherzig an. „Ich habe zwar nicht soviel Platz wie Sirius, aber für eine Weile würde es schon gehen. Natürlich ist Bristol nicht so cool wie London…"

„Ach, Pete", sagte Remus. „Ich danke dir. Und bevor ich unter einer Brücke schlafen muss, komme ich gern auf dein Angebot zurück. Aber noch habe ich die Wohnung, und ich hoffe eigentlich, sie halten zu können."

Er versuchte ein Lächeln, das grässlich misslang, was in der Dunkelheit jedoch nicht weiter auffiel.

„Zur Not muss ich eben eine Weile Muggeljobs machen", sagte er.

„Muggeljobs?", fragten Peter und Sirius unisono, und Entsetzen schwang in ihren Stimmen.

„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal", antwortete Remus ausweichend.

„Was für Jobs macht man denn da so?", erkundigte sich Sirius.

„Der Hafen ist gut", erwiderte Remus. „Da suchen sie immer Leute und fragen nicht nach Papieren. Buchläden stellen manchmal jemand als Aushilfe ein. Am einfachsten ist es natürlich als Kellner."

„Kellner", wiederholte Sirius zweifelnd. Dann sagte er nachdenklich: „Na ja, vielleicht in 'nem schickem Eiscafe. Du kannst dich ‚Gianni' nennen und so tun, als wärest du ein waschechter Italiener. Die Mädels stehen auf Jungs vom Kontinent, glaubt mir."

Peter schnaufte verächtlich. „Die jungen Frauen stehen auf _dich_, Pads", stellte er nüchtern fest. „Ganz egal, als was du dich ausgibst. Und sie neigen dazu, mich zu übersehen – und zwar ebenfalls ganz egal, als was ich mich ausgebe."

Es lag eine gewisse Bitterkeit in dieser Äußerung, und Remus tauschte mit Sirius einen verstehenden Blick. Peter fiel es von jeher schwer, mit Mädchen ins Gespräch zu kommen. Von kleiner, eher gedrungener Gestalt, mit bereits jetzt enormen Geheimratsecken und schütterem Haaransatz, ließen sie ihn mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit links liegen, die schmerzhaft sein musste.  
Remus fiel es nicht allzu schwer, Frauen anzusprechen, und war er erst einmal in ein Gespräch vertieft, ergab sich zumindest der eine oder andere Flirt. Doch er war sie unendlich Leid, diese Beziehungen, die sich entweder auf Lügen bauten oder nach drei Wochen ein jähes Ende fanden. Keine vernünftige junge Hexe ließ sich mit einem Lykantrophen ein. Außerdem hatte Remus in den letzten zwei Jahren zwischen seinen zwei Jobs an der Uni und seinen eigenen Verpflichtungen kaum Zeit für seine Freunde, geschweige denn ein Mädchen gehabt. Hinzu kam, dass an der Universität bekannt war, was er war. So hielten viele seiner Kommilitoninnen bestenfalls höflich-distanzierten Abstand zu ihm, so lange nicht seine Hilfe bei schwierigen arithmantischen Aufgaben benötigt wurde. Von manchen Studenten schlug ihm jedoch auch unverhohlene Abneigung und Verachtung entgegen. Remus mied diese Szene aus Ravenclaws und einigen wenigen Slytherins wo irgend möglich.

Am nächsten offiziellen Apparitionspunkt verabschiedeten sich die Freunde. Sirius hatte vorgeschlagen, noch etwas Trinken zu gehen, und Peter schloss sich ihm gerne an. Remus lehnte ab - nicht ohne Hintergedanken an sein angespanntes Budget. Außerdem hatte der Tag ihn gebeutelt und erledigt. Er war müde und erschöpft, die ganze Situation überforderte ihn.

Froh, dass Sirius und Peter verschwunden waren, disapparierte auch er mit einem leichten Schwung seines Stabes.

**oooOOOooo**

Die Gegend, in der seine winzige Wohnung lag, war nicht eben eine der besseren. Doch sie hatte den Vorteil der Anonymität, und nachts war es kein Problem, in den Schatten der grauen Häuserblocks aus den Vierziger Jahren zu apparieren.

Remus war erst ein paar Schritte gegangen, als er einen lauten Schrei hörte, gefolgt von einem lästerlichen Fluch.

„Verschwindet, ihr Schweine!" rief die helle Stimme einer Frau, gefolgt vom hämischen Gelächter mehrer Männer.

„Und was, wenn nicht? Willst du dann vielleicht beißen und treten, oder nach deiner Mama rufen, kleine Schlampe?"

Wieder Gelächter.

Remus schlug unwillkürlich witternd die Richtung ein, aus der die Stimmen kamen. Er roch sie, bevor er die kleine Gruppe sehen konnte. Drei junge Männer, Alkohol, ihre Ausdünstungen testosterongeschwängert, und vor ihnen eine junge Frau. Sie war zierlich, mehr gab ihre Silhouette nicht preis.

Doch Remus konnte ihre Panik riechen, dann sah er, wie sie sich gegen die kalte Steinmauer presste. Sie hatte keine Chance zu entkommen.

„Misch dich niemals in Muggelangelegenheiten" – jeder Zauberer lernte das schon beizeiten. Es bedeutete nur Ärger. Ganz besonders für einen Werwolf! Remus wusste das. Doch er wusste auch, was der Frau bevorstand, wenn er tatenlos hier im Schatten des Plattenbaus stehen blieb. Seine Hand glitt in die Tasche seiner Robe, seine Finger umschlossen das warme Holz des Zauberstabs, Nussbaum mit Einhornhaar.

„Du wirst jetzt ein bisschen nett zu uns sein, _Schätzchen_", verkündete der Wortführer der drei Männer.

Er packte die Frau, riss grob an ihrem Haar und zwang sie auf die Knie. Remus hörte das ratschende Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses, das Kommando „Los jetzt!" und dann einen grausigen, fürchterlichen Schmerzenschrei. Er kam nicht von der Frau, sondern von ihrem Peiniger.

„Ich verblute!" schrie er in hohem Diskant.

„Du kleines Miststück!", rief ein anderer, riss die Frau zu Boden und begann, an ihrer Kleidung zu zerren.

Remus trat aus dem Schatten, der ihn bis zu diesem Augenblick verborgen hatte.

„Lasst sie los", sagte er entschlossen und sehr deutlich.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	3. Ritter in verschlissener Rüstung

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene

* * *

  
**

**oooOOOooo**

_Vielen Dank an Sally Slytherin, Moonlight Mistress, Eulenfeder für Eure Reviews._

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

Um es ganz klar zu machen: Die überfallene Frau hat dem ersten Mann, dem, der sie auf die Knie gezwungen hat, in die Genitalien gebissen. Daher sein Schmerzensschrei. Diese Handlung hat bei Euch zu Begeisterung geführt. Ganz offensichtlich lesen das hier nur Frauen ;-)

* * *

**3. Ritter in verschlissener Rüstung**

Die zwei Kerle, die noch standen, starrten ihn drohend an.

„Was, willst du uns mit deinem Holzstäbchen verprügeln?", brüllte derjenige, der die junge Frau auf den Boden drückte.

„Ich sag's nicht noch einmal", warnte Remus. „Lasst sie los."

Der Übeltäter lachte. Doch das war es nicht, was Remus schließlich veranlasste, seiner Warnung Taten folgen zu lassen. Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte er gesehen, dass der dritte Ganove in seine Jacke langte und einen metallisch glänzenden Gegenstand hervor holte. Remus hatte wenig Lust, sich mit Bleikugeln im Körper im St. Mungos wieder zu finden. Zumal eine Schussverletzung selbst für einen Werwolf durchaus tödlich sein konnte, auch ohne Silberkugeln.

Ein wortloser ‚_Expelliarmus'_ entwaffnete den Mann und schleuderte ihn gleichzeitig zu Boden.

„_Stupor_!", rief Remus und schaltete so auch den zweiten Gegner aus.

Langsam ging er auf die Frau zu, ohne die Männer aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Keine Angst, ich werde Ihnen nichts antun", sprach er beruhigend auf die Frau ein, die ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. „Sind Sie verletzt?"

Er reichte ihr eine Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Zögernd legte sie schmale Finger in seine Handfläche und ließ sich hochziehen. Ihr Blick huschte über die drei Angreifer, von denen zwei nun still lagen. Der Dritte, derjenige, den sie gebissen hatte, krümmte sich, immer noch winselnd, nicht weit von ihr auf dem Boden. Zu Remus' grenzenloser Überraschung huschte plötzlich ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

„Astreiner Schockzauber", sagte sie anerkennend mit Blick auf den ersten Ohnmächtigen. „Haben Sie auch einen Heilzauber für das Schwein hier?" Sie wies auf den Winselnden. „Der verblutet sonst."

Wie in Trance trat Remus zu dem Verletzten und wirkte einen Blutstillungszauber.

„_Arresto Sanguinis_." Er sah die Frau an. „Warum haben Sie sich nicht gewehrt? Für eine Hexe sind drei Muggel keine Gegner."

Vor lauter Verblüffung darüber, dass sie sich mit seinen Verteidigungszaubern auskannte, vergaß er beinahe, sich zu wundern, dass er ausgerechnet hier einer Hexe begegnete. Dies war ein reines Muggelwohngebiet.

„Ich besitze keinen Zauberstab", antwortete sie entschuldigend. „Aber ich kann trotzdem einen guten ‚_Stupor'_ erkennen, wenn ich einen sehe."

Remus nickte. Also war sie eine Squib. Das erklärte, warum sie unter Muggeln lebte.

Sie sah ihn an. „Danke sehr. Für Ihre Hilfe. Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, was ohne Ihr Eingreifen jetzt mit mir passieren würde." Sie musterte ihn unverhohlen. „Ich bin Sanni." Sie sprach auf seltsame Weise, mit einem Akzent, den er nicht einordnen konnte.

„Remus", erwiderte er, froh, nur seinen Vornamen nennen zu müssen.

Immer noch betrachtete sie ihn neugierig. Normalerweise war es ihm ziemlich unangenehm, wenn jemand ihn derart von oben bis unten musterte. Die meisten Zauberer und insbesondere Hexen hatten ein scharfes Auge, was das Aufspüren abgegriffener Kleidung und abgetragener Schuhe betraf. Aller Vernunft zum Trotz schämte sich Remus für seine Armut. Doch in diesem besonderen Fall sah er sich mit einer ganz außergewöhnlichen Situation konfrontiert, die er so noch nicht kannte: Im Gegensatz zu der jungen Frau war Remus geradezu fürstlich gekleidet. Sanni – sie mochte etwa im selben Alter sein wie er selbst – war das schmutzigste, abgerissenste Mädchen, das er je getroffen hatte.

Ihr Haar hing in unordentlichen, fettigen Strähnen und dunkelgrau vor Dreck über einen langen Mantel, dessen Schnitt verriet, dass er irgendwann einmal teuer gewesen sein musste. Die Säume waren jedoch ausgefranst und zerrissen. Sie trug Muggeljeans, die an mehreren Stellen verschlissen, geflickt und fadenscheinig waren und darüber einen fleckenstarrenden Wollpullover von undefinierbarer Farbe. Ihre Lederstiefel waren derart abgeschabt, dass man nur an den Außenseiten Reste des ursprünglichen Rotbrauns erkennen konnte.  
Zudem roch sie kaum besser als sie aussah. Selbst Mundungus Fletcher wäre neben ihr als Gentleman durchgegangen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie. „Die Auroren rufen?"

Remus zuckte zusammen. Natürlich, sie mussten etwas tun, die Männer konnten nicht einfach hier liegen bleiben. Dennoch suchte er fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit, der Konfrontation mit den Beamten des Ministeriums zu entgehen. Er als Lykantroph wollte lieber nicht in eine Muggel-Strafsache verwickelt werden. Umbridge würde ihm wie jedem Werwolf einen Strick daraus drehen, dass er vor Muggeln gezaubert hatte, kein Zweifel. Nur konnte er der jungen Frau diese Bedenken kaum so erklären. Obwohl – wieso eigentlich nicht? Sie waren nachvollziehbar und plausibel. Sie würde es zumindest einordnen können.

„Vielleicht rufen wir lieber die Muggelpolizei. Immerhin sind Sie angegriffen worden, nicht ich. Und für Muggel- und Squibangelegenheiten sind die Auroren eigentlich nicht zuständig."

Sie runzelte fragend die Brauen. Offensichtlich überzeugte sie diese Erklärung nicht.  
„Den Kerlen muss auf jeden Fall das Gedächtnis gelöscht werden", gab sie zu bedenken.

Remus seufzte. „Hören Sie, Sanni. Es wäre mir sehr lieb, wenn wir das hier ohne die Auroren regeln könnten. Ich…ich bin lykantroph. Man wird viele Fragen stellen, und ich…"

„Ist schon okay", fiel sie ihm ins Wort. „Können Sie denn diese Dreckschweine mit einem ordentlichen Vergessenszauber belegen? Am besten vergessen die mich auch gleich mit."

Remus atmete auf. Das war ja leichter als erwartet.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur die Erinnerung an mein Eingreifen löschen", sagte er dann. „Immerhin müssen die Männer doch bestraft werden. Ich meine, die haben immerhin versucht, Sie zu…überfallen."

„Der eine wird es nicht wieder tun", sagte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf den Winselnden. „Und die anderen…" Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Solche ändern sich im Gefängnis nicht. Und was soll ich den Polizisten denn sagen, wie ich drei erwachsene Männer ausgeschaltet haben will?"

Remus betrachtete sie. Sie war nicht groß und zudem zierlich gebaut. Niemand würde ihr das abnehmen. Plötzlich huschte ein Lächeln über ihr schmutziges Gesicht.

„Können Sie die Erinnerungen der drei so verändern, dass ich eine unheimlich fähige Karatekämpferin bin, die sie einfach umgehauen hat? Dann muss ich mich auch zukünftig nicht vor denen fürchten." Sie sah Remus bittend an.

„Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen, wenn Sie noch für eine Weile bleiben und Schmiere stehen", erwiderte er. „Eine Störung bei Gedächtniszaubern kann fatale Folgen haben. Wirklich legal ist es auch nicht."

Der Inhalt dieses letzten Satzes jagte ihm selbst einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Vielleicht wären die Auroren doch die bessere Wahl? Und falls Sanni ihn irgendwann verriet? Doch sie kannte nur seinen Vornamen, und das Ministerium neigte dazu, Squibs zu ignorieren. Außerdem stand sie in seiner Schuld, und sie machte nicht den Eindruck, als wolle sie ihm etwas Böses. Sie hatte nicht einmal besonders erschrocken gewirkt, als er ihr gesagt hatte, was er war.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die junge Frau begann er seine Arbeit. Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde war er fertig. Alle drei Männer waren jetzt ohne Bewusstsein und würden morgen früh glauben, von ein paar Unbekannten ordentlich verprügelt worden zu sein. Die gewünschte Karatekämpferin hatte er ausgelassen. Die Verletzung des einen, den Sanni gebissen hatte, war schwer, und er wollte ihr Rachepläne der Männer ersparen.

„Der hier braucht wirklich einen Heiler", sagte Remus und wies auf den Verletzten. „Um die Ecke ist ein Münztelefon."

„Wenn ich Münzen hätte, säße ich jetzt mit einer Flasche Rotwein unter einer Themsebrücke", entgegnete Sanni.

Remus stutzte. Das war kein besonders gemütlicher Ort, und insbesondere kein Aufenthalt für ein Mädchen. Er kramte in seinen Taschen.

„Leider habe ich nur ein paar Knuts", stellte Remus nach einem Blick in seine beängstigend leere Geldbörse fest. Es war eine Weile her, dass er zuletzt Muggelgeld in den Händen gehabt hatte.

„Das macht nichts", erklärte Sanni. „Die Polizei kann man auch ohne Groschen einzuwerfen rufen. Ich kann das erledigen. Sie müssen nicht warten."

Er nickte dankbar. Wie die meisten Zauberer hatte er keine Muggelpapiere.

„Also dann", sagte sie. „Nochmals vielen Dank, Remus. Ich stehe in Ihrer Schuld."

Sie wollte ihm die Hand zum Abschied reichen, doch er hörte sich plötzlich sagen: „Ich begleite Sie noch bis zum Fernsprecher. Vielleicht zeigen Sie mir, wie man das macht – ohne Münzen, meine ich."

„Gerne", erwiderte sie freundlich. „Obwohl Sie vermutlich mit einem _Patronus _eher Hilfe holen können. Halten die Kerle mich nun eigentlich für eine Karate-Göttin?"

„Nein", räumte er ein. „Sie haben den Rädelsführer ziemlich schwer verletzt, ich meine, er wird nie wieder..." Remus wurde rot.

„Das ist mir schon klar", sagte sie.

„Nun, ich dachte, es ist vielleicht doch besser, wenn weder er noch seine Freunde sich an Ihr Gesicht erinnern", meinte Remus.

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her.

„Sie kennen sich ziemlich gut aus mit Zauberei", bemerkte Remus schließlich. „Schockzauber, _Obliviati_, Heilzauber, _Patroni_..."

„Ach, ich weiß nur, wie sie heißen", erwiderte sie lachend. „Ich komme aus einer durch und durch magischen Familie. Ich bin die einzige, die... nun, nicht zaubert. Ich bin eine totgeschwiegene Peinlichkeit."

Dieser schwerwiegende Umstand schien sie nicht zu belasten, zumindest ihrem leichten Tonfall nach.

„Das tut mir Leid", sagte Remus dennoch, allein schon weil die Höflichkeit eine derartige Äußerung erforderte.

„Das muss es nicht", erklärte Sanni. „Ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Es geht auch ganz gut ohne Verwandtschaft. Aber gerade Sie verstehen das vielleicht. Ihre Familie hat ganz sicher nicht ‚Hurra' geschrieen, als Sie gebissen wurden, und es dann noch allen Nachbarn auf die Nase gebunden."

Remus schluckte. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass Fremde derart offen über seine Krankheit sprachen. Gewöhnlich vermieden sie das unangenehme Thema, auch wenn sie wussten, was er war. Er dachte einen Moment darüber nach, wie es sich wohl anfühlte, von seiner Familie verstoßen zu werden, nur weil man nicht zaubern konnte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein", sagte er nachdenklich, „ich habe mich niemals abgefunden. Sie vermuten zwar richtig, dass wir aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen diskret mit meinem...Zustand umgegangen sind, aber meine Eltern standen stets zu mir, so lange sie lebten."

„Beneidenswert", bekannte die junge Frau. „Ich meine die Haltung Ihrer Familie, nicht Ihre Lykantrophie."

„Das dachte ich mir", erwiderte Remus trocken.

Sie hatten die rote Telefonzelle erreicht. Sanni zeigte ihm, wie man den Schalter für den Notruf betätigte und gab der Polizei einen anonymen Hinweis, oder vielmehr: Sie gab einen falschen Namen an.

„Wir sollten jetzt verschwinden", sagte sie gleich nach dem Aufhängen des Hörers.

„Kann ich Sie noch nach Hause bringen?", erkundigte sich Remus.

„Oh, danke, aber ich bin bereits da", lehnte sie ab.

„Sie meinen nicht dieses Abbruchhaus hier?", fragte Remus entgeistert und starrte auf die fensterlose Ruine, die wenige Meter von der Telefonzelle entfernt ihre geisterhafte Fassade präsentierte.

Sie zuckte die Schulter. „Ich fürchte doch. Das Haus verfügt über einen regendichten Keller, und ich habe zwei armdicke Riegel an der Tür angebracht. Keine Gefahr also."

Sie lächelte, und im Schein der Straßenlaterne kam Remus nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass es ein ansprechendes Lächeln war, trotz ihres stark verschmutzten Gesichts. Über ein Bad verfügte ihr Domizil wohl eher nicht. …

„Hören Sie, Miss...Sanni. Ich möchte Sie nach den Geschehnissen der letzten Stunde ungern jetzt einfach so in die Nacht entlassen – schon gar nicht in diese Bruchbude. Ich meine...Sie sehen aus, wie aus einem Kohlenkeller gezogen, und bestimmt haben Sie Hunger."

Unsicher sah er sie an, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb unlesbar.

„Meine Wohnung ist gleich um die Ecke, und falls Sie etwas essen wollen... Ich meine, nicht dass Sie denken, ich würde eine Gegenleistung erwarten, dies ist kein unmoralisches Angebot und...äh..."

Plötzlich fehlten ihm die Worte, seine Wangen brannten, und er hasste sich selbst für seine Unfähigkeit.

Sie schien zu zögern. „Was haben Sie denn anzubieten? Zu essen, meine ich."

„Oh, ich befürchte, nur Toast und Marmelade und mit Glück ein paar Haferflocken", ging er im Geiste den Inhalt seines Küchenschranks durch. Merlin, er war wirklich abgebrannt.

„Das klingt sehr einladend", sagte sie grinsend. „Mein Magen knurrt tatsächlich. Ich nehme dankend an. Aber wir sollten uns jetzt wirklich beeilen."

Tatsächlich waren schon die Sirenen der Polizei zu hören. Hastig machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Remus' Wohnung.  
Das Licht im Treppenhaus war wieder einmal defekt. Remus zog seinen Stab.

„_Lumos_", flüsterte er. „Fallen Sie nicht, im zweiten Stock stehen die Kinderschuhe und der Kinderwagen immer mitten auf der Stiege."

Es roch säuerlich nach Kohl und herb nach Bohnerwachs. Sanni folgte Remus die knarrende Treppe hinauf in den vierten Stock. Normalerweise hätte er es niemals gewagt, eine Frau in dieses schäbige Haus einzuladen. Doch bei Sanni, die so viel ärmlicher daher kam als er selbst, spielten seine üblichen Maßstäbe keine Rolle. Sie brauchte zweifelsohne Hilfe, und selbst wenn er nicht viel zu bieten hatte, besser als der Keller eines Abbruchhauses war es allemal.

* * *

**_Fortsetzung folgt_**


	4. Toast und Marmelade

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

_Vielen Dank an Sally Slytherin, Eulenfeder und Moonlight für Eure Reviews! :-))_

_Befassen wir uns nun also mit der Frage, was geschieht, wenn Remus ein hilfsbedürftiges weibliches Wesen mit in seine bescheidenen vier Wände nimmt. Hat er wirklich nur lautere Absichten? Und ist Sanni so harmlos, wie sie scheint?_

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

Beta-gelesen von TheVirginian. Vielen Dank! Verbliebene Fehler sind natürlich meiner Schlurigkeit geschuldet.

_O_

* * *

**4. Toast und Marmelade**

Sie hatten die Wohnungstür erreicht. Remus setzte die sorgfältig installierten Abwehrzauber außer Kraft und öffnete mit einem leisen „_Alohomora_".

„Bitte", sagte er und hielt ihr die Tür auf, nachdem er das Licht in der Diele angeknipst hatte. Man hätte auch sagen können, im Wohnzimmer, denn der Wohn-, Arbeits- und Schlafbereich begann direkt hinter der Tür. Mit einer Besucherin neben sich wirkte das Zimmer mit der abgewetzten Couch, die auch Remus' Schlafplatz war, dem abgeschabten Arbeitstisch mit den penibel geordneten Unterlagen und dem fleckigen Teppichboden noch schäbiger als ohnehin. Doch Sanni stapfe unverdrossen hinein und nahm ihren zerschlissenen Mantel von den Schultern.

„So viele Bücher!", rief sie bewundernd aus und näherte sich zögernd dem einzigen Schatz in Remus' Besitz – seinen Arithmantik- und sonstigen Zauberkunstbüchern.

„Die meisten sind aus zweiter oder dritter Hand", sagte er entschuldigend.

„Bücher sind wie Menschen – auf das Innere kommt es an", erwiderte sie. „Obwohl ein schöner Einband natürlich nicht zu verachten ist. Darf ich mal?"

Remus nickte schon, doch dann sah er ihre Hände. Sein Herz blieb ihm fast stehen. Das waren die schmutzigsten Finger, die er je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

„Wo kann ich mir mal die Hände waschen?", reagierte sie sofort auf seinen Blick.

„Dort", sagte er und öffnete die Tür zu dem winzigen Badezimmer. „Die Toilette ist eine halbe Treppe tiefer."

„Danke, aber ich will mir nur die Hände waschen. Nicht, dass am Ende meine Fingerabdrücke auf Ihren kostbaren Büchern prangen." Sie lächelte wieder.

Nachdem sie aus dem Bad kam, kniete sie sich vor das Regal und nahm vorsichtig einen Zauberkunstband heraus. „Ein _Flitwick_. Ist der hier in England Standard?"

„Zumindest Hogwarts lehrt damit", antwortete Remus. „In der Universität stehen natürlich noch andere Autoren. Ich meine, was die Allgemeine Zauberkunstlehre angeht. In der Speziellen sind ja noch viele andere Werke maßgeblich."

„Sie studieren?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Ja, ich... Nein", korrigierte er sich sodann und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bis letzte Woche habe ich studiert. Arithmantik, mit Zauberkunst im Nebenfach. Aber sie haben mich...nun...exmatrikuliert."

„Bei Merlin!", rief sie aus, und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Was haben Sie ausgefressen?"

„Mein Personalpergament ist mit einem ‚W' gestempelt. Das reicht neuerdings völlig aus", antwortete er, und ein bitterer Unterton schlich sich in seine Stimme.

„Das klingt sehr unfair", stellte sie fest.

Remus sagte nichts. Er hatte das grässliche Gefühl, dass er in haltlose Tränen ausbrechen würde, falls er weiter sprach. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er sich vor einer Fremden diese Blöße geben. Fast wäre es ihm in diesem Moment lieber gewesen, er hätte sie nicht mitgenommen.

„Sie hatten vorhin von Toast und Marmelade gesprochen", wechselte sie unverwandt das Thema, und ein hoffnungsvoller Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen.

„Natürlich, entschuldigen Sie", rief er aus, froh, seine Hände beschäftigen zu können. „Möchten Sie gleich essen?"

„Ich möchte wohl", antwortete sie, „aber das wäre eine grobe Unhöflichkeit, so wie ich aussehe und vermutlich auch rieche." Sie grinste. „Haben Sie ein Handtuch für mich?"

„Im Badezimmer", nickte er. „Im Regal."

Remus wusste, dass in diesem Regal gerade einmal zwei alte Handtücher lagen, aber sie waren ebenso sauber und ordentlich wie der Rest seiner Wohnung. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand sie und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Er hörte, wie sich der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte. Eine völlig unbrauchbare Sicherung gegenüber einem Zauberer, doch vermutlich war sie es als Muggel so gewohnt. Im Übrigen eine völlig unnötige Sicherung, was Remus betraf.

Jetzt, nachdem die Anspannung ihm langsam aus den Knochen wich, spürte er deutlich seine Ermüdung.

Er begann, den Tisch in der kleinen Küche zu decken und brühte frischen Tee auf, während er auf das Geräusch der Dusche lauschte. Als die Badezimmertür klappte, standen die wenigen Sachen längst auf dem Tisch, und der Tee war auch fertig.

Remus sah über den Rand der Zeitung zu ihr hinüber und erstarrte. Sie hatte sich mit seinem Pyjama beholfen und ihre schmale Gestalt in seinen fadenscheinigen Morgenmantel gewickelt. Natürlich, er war ein Idiot. Hatte er erwartet, dass sie ihre schmutzstarrenden Kleider gleich wieder anziehen würde?

„Ich habe meine Sachen im Waschbecken eingeweicht", bestätigte sie seine Vermutung. „Ich hoffe, das ist okay? Ich dachte, vielleicht spendieren Sie mir zum Nachtisch einen Trocknungszauber?"

Remus versuchte ein halbes Lächeln. Es gelang ganz gut.

„Das ist vermutlich meine einzige Chance, meinen Schlafanzug zurück zu bekommen. Wollen Sie Platz nehmen? Es ist bereits...nun ja...angerichtet." Er wies auf das kärgliche Mahl.

„Sieht lecker aus", erklärte sie im Brustton der Überzeugung. Sie nahm sich Brot und Marmelade, und er schenkte ihr Tee ein.

„Die Auswahl ist nicht eben üppig", sagte Remus entschuldigend.

„Wenn Sie mir Austern und Roastbeef angeboten hätten, wäre ich ganz sicher nicht mitgekommen", erwiderte sie ernsthaft. „Toast mit Marmelade klang realistisch und so schön...harmlos."

„Sie werden feststellen, dass ich völlig harmlos bin, mit Ausnahme eines einzigen Tages im Monat", entgegnete Remus.

Sie lachte. „Vor allem sind Sie sehr nett und hilfsbereit", stellte sie fest. „Erst retten Sie mich vor den Kerlen, und dann füttern Sie mich auch noch durch."

„Ich habe viel zu selten Gelegenheit, den Ritter auf dem weißen Ross zu geben", erwiderte er nicht ohne Ironie.

„Verwechseln Sie mich bloß nicht mit Aschenputtel. Ich eigne mich gar nicht zur Prinzessin", sagte sie und strich sich eine lange Strähne aus der Stirn.

Nun, nachdem sie sauber waren, konnte Remus sehen, dass ihre Haare nicht grau, sondern blond waren. Sie hatten die helle Farbe reifen Weizens.

„Inzwischen sehen Sie nicht mehr allzu sehr nach Aschenputtel aus", bekannte Remus. „Noch Tee?"

„Gerne."

Sie leerte ihre Tasse und hielt sie ihm hin, damit er sie von neuem befüllen konnte. Sanni entwickelte einen für so eine zarte Person erstaunlichen Appetit. Remus beobachtete sie beim Essen, und er fragte sich, wie lange sie wohl keine Mahlzeit mehr bekommen hatte. Darüber hinaus beschäftigte ihn, wovon er den Rest der Woche leben sollte, wenn sie tatsächlich das ganze Päckchen Toast vertilgt haben würde. Doch irgendwann nach der siebten Scheibe gab sie auf.

„Hatten Sie nicht etwas von Haferflocken gesagt?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie eine ganze Schüssel schaffen?" fragte Remus amüsiert.

„Tausendprozentig", versicherte sie.

Ergeben stand Remus auf, um Haferflocken für den Porridge aus dem Schrank zu holen.

„Ich befürchte, der Zucker ist alle", stellte er fest.

„Das macht nichts. In der Not frisst der Teufel Fliegen – und Sanni Marmelade im Porridge."

Während Remus Wasser mit einem gezielten ‚_Energete'_ zum Kochen brachte, ließ er seinen seltsamen Gast nicht aus den Augen. Die junge Frau hatte die Augen geschlossen und beide Hände um die heiße Tasse gelegt, so als wolle sie die Wärme des Getränks doppelt in sich aufnehmen. Der Anblick tat ihm Leid.

„Falls Sie wollen, können Sie hier schlafen", hörte er sich sagen und verschluckte sich beinahe an seinen eigenen Worten.

Sie öffnete die Augen und begegnete seinem Blick mit Misstrauen in ihren dunkelblauen Augen.

„Ist das _jetzt_ ein unmoralisches Angebot?", fragte sie.

„Oh nein, bei Merlin, ich schwöre, das ist es nicht", sagte Remus schnell. „Wirklich, ich dachte nur gerade, es ist vermutlich kalt in ‚Ihrem' Keller und …" Die richtigen Worte wollten ihm nicht einfallen. „Wirklich, ich würde nie, ich meine, so war es nicht gemeint." Er seufzte. „Vergessen Sie's. Sie sahen nur so aus, als könnte eine Nacht mit einem Dach über dem Kopf nicht schaden, mit Ihren Händen um die Tasse geschmiegt und diesen Schatten unter den Augen."

Ihre Hand fuhr in ihr Gesicht, als könne sie die Farben ertasten. „Schatten unter den Augen? Finden Sie wirklich?"

Remus war überrascht von ihrer Frage. „Blass sind Sie auch", setzte er hinzu und verfluchte sich im nächsten Augenblick für seine unhöfliche Direktheit. Seit wann redete er, bevor er nachdachte?

„Sie haben vermutlich recht, Remus", räumte sie ein. „Mit den Schatten und der Blässe." Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Ist nicht immer so leicht auf der Straße. Also, falls Sie noch eine Decke übrig haben…aber ich schlafe hier drüben auf dem Boden. Ich bin's gewohnt, das macht mir nichts aus."

Remus schluckte, nickte und stellte ihr den dampfenden Porridge hin. Sie schob die Schüssel weg.

„Danke. Nur jetzt fürchte ich, kann ich doch nicht mehr, ich platze gleich. Tut mir Leid. Aber ich esse ihn morgen zum Frühstück."

Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Körper. Viel wärmer als draußen war es in seiner Wohnung nicht. Remus ging zur Couch, zog den Bettkasten heraus und entnahm ihm eine Wolldecke.

„Legen Sie die um. Sie ist alt, aber ziemlich warm."

„Danke. Haben Sie eigentlich keine Angst, dass ich Sie im Schlaf erwürgen oder erstechen könnte?", fragte sie.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon vergessen – ich bin der große böse Wolf", erinnerte er.

„Ach, tatsächlich, ich vergaß", bestätigte sie leichthin. „Machen Sie eigentlich ständig Witze darüber, dass Sie ein Varge sind?"

„Varge?", wiederholte Remus. Er kannte das altnordische Wort für seine Art, und jetzt bekam auch ihr seltsamer Akzent, den er nicht hatte einordnen können, einen Sinn. „Nein, eigentlich ist mein Zustand nichts, worüber ich Witze mache."

Zu sein, was er war, gehörte normalerweise definitiv nicht zu den Dingen, die ihm Anlass für Scherze boten.

Sanni hatte sich in die Wolldecke gewickelt und zog die Knie an. Die Hosenbeine seines Pyjamas hatte sie mindestens dreimal umgeschlagen.

„Der Trockenzauber zum Nachtisch – könnten Sie damit bei meinen Socken beginnen?", bat sie. „Ich kriege ziemlich leicht kalte Füße."

Sie erhob sich vom Stuhl, stellte ihr Geschirr in die Spüle und begab sich dann ins Bad. Remus hörte Wassergeplätscher. Vermutlich wusch sie die Kleider aus.

Er betrachtete indes ihren ramponierten Mantel. Bei genauerer Betrachtung stellte er sich als Reiseumhang mit Ärmeln heraus. Das gute Stück hatte eindeutig bessere Tage gesehen. Der Stoff jedoch war von bester Qualität und aufwändig verarbeitet. Das verblichene Label besagte, dass er bei „Empuu & Ulvaeus, Helsinki", gefertigt war. Remus zog seinen Stab und wirkte einen vorsichtigen Reinigungszauber. An einigen Stellen färbte sich der dunkelgraue Stoff rauchblau. Sorgsam tippte Remus den ausgefransten Saum an.

„_Mendere_."

Ein Teil der Fäden verwob sich von neuem mit dem Gewebe.

„Sie sind ein wirklich vielseitiger Zauberer", sagte Sannis Stimme von der Tür. Sie hatte ein Paar feuchter, ziemlich zerlöcherter Socken in den Händen.

„Sie ahnen nicht, wie oft ich meine eigenen Roben schon mit Magie geflickt habe", gab Remus zu. Anders als sonst, selbst bei seinen Freunden, tat das Geständnis kaum weh. Es erschien ihm auch nicht peinlich. Im Vergleich zu einer heimatlosen jungen Frau ohne Zauberkraft, mit derart zerfaserten Strümpfen und die zudem von ihrer Familie verachtet wurde, war er geradezu vom Glück begünstigt.

Er nahm ihr die Socken ab.

„Selbst mit Magie ist da wohl nichts mehr zu machen", sagte er und berührte sie mit dem Stab, um sie zu trocknen.

„Können Sie mir Nadel und Faden beschwören?", bat sie. „Am besten einen Wollfaden. Mit der Hand kann man sie noch einmal mindestens stopfen."

„Das glaube ich kaum. Aber bitte."

Remus beschwor das Gewünschte, und gleich darauf staunte er nicht schlecht, wie sie mit Geschick und äußerst behände ein Loch nach dem anderen sorgsam verschloss. So müde wie Remus war, aber er konnte den Blick nicht von ihren rissigen, blassen Händen wenden, unter deren Nägeln immer noch schwarze Ränder von ihrem Leben auf der Straße kündeten. Plötzlich ließ sie den zweiten Socken sinken.

„Den Rest nähe ich morgen. Mir fallen beinahe die Augen zu." Sie legte die Handarbeit auf die Seite.

Remus holte das Bettzeug unter seinem Sofa hervor und gab ihr sein Kissen nebst einer weiteren Decke. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht lieber auf der Couch schlafen wollen? Ich kann auch auf dem Fußboden…"

„So weit kommt es noch. Sie haben bereits mehr als genug getan für jemand, der Ihnen völlig fremd ist. Danke, aber _ich_ werde auf dem Boden schlafen, und es wird mir dabei gut gehen", sagte sie entschieden.

Sie legte sich nieder, zog die Decke bis unters Kinn und schloss die Augen. „Vielen Dank, Remus", murmelte sie, und binnen weniger Augenblicke war sie eingeschlafen.

Remus ging ins Bad, um Zähne zu putzen, lief die halbe Treppe hinab auf die Toilette und legte sich ebenfalls gleich hin, als er zurückkam. Zuvor jedoch hatte er ein altes Hemd als Pyjamaersatz aus seinem Schrank gekramt. Einen zweiten Schlafanzug besaß er nicht.

„_Nox_", löschte er das Licht.

Er horchte auf Sannis ruhige Atemzüge und schob seine Decke noch eine Weile hin und her. Wie lange war es her, dass er eine Nacht nicht allein verbracht hatte, zählte man die Übernachtungen im Schlafsack auf der Luftmatratze in Peters Wohnung in Bristol oder auf Sirius' Couch nicht mit? Obwohl er völlig erschlagen war, dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis er endlich eingeschlafen war.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	5. Abwehrzauber und Bananen

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene

* * *

  
**

**oooOOOooo**

_Vielen Dank an Jenni, Moonlight und Sally Slytherin für Eure Reviews! Feedback zu bekommen tut unheimlich gut!_

_Heute gehen wir mit Remus auf Jobsuche. Als er abends nach Hause kommt, hat jemand seine Abwehrzauber manipuliert. Waren Todesser am Werk?_

_Und was befindet sich wirklich in dem gruseligen Abbruchhaus, in dem Sanni angeblich schläft?_

**oooOOOooo**

Beta-gelesen mit Sprachgefühl, Humor und blaugrüner Motivationstinte von _TheVirginian_. Vielen Dank!

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**5. Abwehrzauber und Bananen**

Das Tageslicht schimmerte grau durch die Gardine in Remus' Zimmer, als er erwachte. Die Erkenntnis, dass er nicht aufstehen würde, um den Acht-Uhr-Fünfzehn-Bus zur Universität zu nehmen, traf ihn noch immer mit voller Wucht.

Sein Blick schweifte träge durchs Zimmer und blieb an dem Bündel aus Decken und Kissen hängen, das auf dem Boden lag. Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht waren mit einem Schlag wieder präsent. Er lauschte, ob im Bad Wasser lief – doch alles blieb still. Vielleicht war Sanni zur Toilette gegangen? Als sie auch nach ein paar Minuten noch nicht auftauchte, ging er selbst ins Treppenhaus hinaus. Doch die junge Frau blieb verschwunden.

Ein seltsames Gefühl, Enttäuschung gemischt mit Erleichterung, durchflutete ihn. Er war überrascht, dass sie ohne Abschied und Dank gegangen war, aber noch viel erstaunter, dass es ihr gelungen war, die Wohnung zu verlassen, ohne ihn aufzuwecken.

Für einen Moment zog Remus die Bettdecke noch einmal über die Füße. Er hatte keine Pläne, keinen Ort, an den er gehen konnte oder musste. Natürlich, er könnte bei Sirius vorbei schauen. Dieser Gedanke hatte den Charme, ohne große Erklärungen ein üppiges Frühstück schnorren zu können. Doch sein dunkelhaariger Freund schlief vermutlich noch den unbekümmerten Schlaf eines sorgenfreien Nachtschwärmers, und dies würde sicher bis in den späten Vormittag hinein so bleiben.

Zudem hatte Remus ein dringendes Problem zu lösen: Seine Miete für den nächsten Monat, der bald begann, würde sich nicht von selbst bezahlen, und von irgendetwas musste er leben. Somit war das Aufstehen durchaus eine angemessene Option. Er kleidete sich an, wobei er heute Muggelsachen wählte. Bei „Flourish & Blotts" war er bestenfalls als Kunde gelitten, und einen anderen Buchladen für Zauberer gab es nur in der Nokturngasse – hier nach Arbeit zu fragen, verbot sich von selbst.

Remus spülte die Teller und Tassen vom Vorabend mit einem schnellen Reinigungszauber und stellte sie weg. Er hasste es, abends in eine unaufgeräumte Wohnung zurück zu kommen. Mit einem ärgerlichen Schlenker seines Stabes ließ er die Stopfnadeln und die Wolle verschwinden, die auf dem Küchentisch lagen. Den Porridge hatte Sanni aufgegessen, wie sie es angekündigt hatte. Remus bereitete neuen, aß und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach Downtown London.

**oooOOOooo**

Am frühen Abend kehrte er müde, hungrig und leider auch ziemlich erfolglos in seine Wohnung zurück. Er hatte jeden einzelnen der vielen Buchläden in der Innenstadt abgeklappert – so schien es ihm zumindest. Doch Jobs waren derzeit nur mit Zusatzqualifikation zu bekommen.

„Wenn Sie Medizin studieren würden, hätte ich in der Filiale Baker Street noch etwas für Sie", teilte ihm die Leiterin einer Handelskette bedauernd mit. „Aber mit Physik und Mathe allein sieht es ziemlich mau aus. Vielleicht nächsten Monat, wenn das Weihnachtsgeschäft beginnt. Lassen Sie mir doch einfach Ihre Telefonnummer da. Wir melden uns dann bei Ihnen."

Natürlich hatte Remus kein Telefon. Er konnte sie allerdings schlecht bitten, bei Bedarf eine Eule zu schicken.

Seufzend stieg er die Holztreppen hinauf. Morgen würde er es noch einmal in einem anderen Stadtviertel versuchen.

Sofort als er die Wohnungstür erreichte, fiel ihm auf, dass die Abwehrzauber außer Kraft gesetzt waren. Dies allein war noch nicht bedrohlich. Remus vermutete, dass einer seiner Freunde hier gewesen war, oder seine Vermieterin vielleicht den Heizungsableser herein geführt hatte. Verständlicherweise hatte Remus den Zauber so programmiert, dass er neutralisiert wurde, wenn man den Schlüssel ins Türschloss steckte. Schließlich konnte er nicht riskieren, dass die aufdringliche Frau mit einer Ganzkörperklammer niedergestreckt über Stunden vor seiner Tür lag, wenn er unterwegs war. Der Schlüsselzauber aktivierte gleichzeitig einen Verhüllungsfluch, der seine Arithmantik- und Zauberkunstbücher in scheinbar harmlose Belletristik und ein paar Standardwerke der Muggel-Naturwissenschaften verwandelte.

Trotz allem hielt er jetzt seinen Stab abwehrbereit. Die Zeiten wurden ständig gefährlicher. Seit ein paar Monaten hatten die schwarzmagischen Aktivitäten einer Gruppe um einen Mann, der sich ‚Lord Voldemort' nannte, beständig zugenommen. Seit Grindelwald hatte sich die Magische Gesellschaft keiner größeren Bedrohung mehr gegenüber gesehen – dies behauptete zumindest Alastor Moody, der der Ausbilder von James war und ein Freund von Albus Dumbledore. Allerdings schien das Zaubereiministerium weniger beunruhigt.

All dies schoss Remus durch den Kopf, als er nun vorsichtig seine Wohnung betrat. –

Sie war leer. Auf dem Küchentisch allerdings stapelten sich Lebensmittel: Äpfel und Bananen, letztere mit ein paar braunen Flecken, lagen neben leicht geöffneten Artischocken. Zwei Gläser Ungarisches Gulasch, kurz vor dem Ablaufdatum, standen neben französischem Weißbrot, das seiner Konsistenz nach vom frühen Morgen stammen musste. In einer Tüte fanden sich etwas krümelige Schokoladenkekse und eine Biskuitrolle mit künstlich anmutender, knallrosa Sahnefüllung. Die merkwürdige Ansammlung wurde gekrönt von einer Ananas – absolut unbezahlbarer Luxus.

Remus entdeckte ein Stück abgerissenes Pergament, auf dem jemand mit zierlicher, schräg nach rechts geneigter Handschrift eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte.

_Vielen Dank für das Abendessen und das Nachtquartier.  
Die Lebensmittel sind vom Großmarkt. Man muss früh da sein, um etwas zu bekommen.  
Ich wollte Sie nicht wecken._

_Herzlichst, Sanni_

_PS. Ich habe den Schlüssel zurück an den Haken gehängt. _

Remus atmete tief durch. Ihm war nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass sie den Schlüssel mitgenommen hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was für eine seltsame junge Frau. Er brühte eine Kanne Tee auf und deckte den Tisch. Mit dem zweiten Teller in der Hand zögerte er. Würde sie wiederkommen? Schließlich stellte er ihn zwar nicht auf den Tisch, jedoch auch nicht in den Schrank zurück. Etwas ratlos stand er vor den Früchten und Konserven. Gulasch mit Banane war keine sehr schmackhafte Kombination. Schließlich kochte er die Artischocken in Salzwasser und schälte dann sorgsam das Fleisch von den faserigen Blättern. Eine mühsame Arbeit, von der er beim besten Willen nicht wusste, wie er sie mit einem Zauber vereinfachen sollte. Magisches Kochen gehörte nicht zu seinen Stärken – kein Wunder, im Tränkebrauen war er stets eine wandelnde Katastrophe gewesen. Lediglich seinem eisernen Fleiß und Sirius neben sich als Banknachbarn war es zu verdanken, dass er sich ein ‚Annehmbar' erkämpft hatte.

Vorsichtig erhitzte Remus das Gulasch. Es war ziemlich scharf, wie er bei seinem einsamen Mahl feststellte, und überdeckte das feine Aroma der Artischocken gnadenlos. Doch zumindest hatte er etwas Warmes im Bauch.  
Er überlegte nach einem halben Baguette gerade, ob er die Ananas anschneiden sollte, als ihm ein mehr als unangenehmer Gedanke kam: Ob Sanni die Nacht in dem zugigen Abbruchhaus verbrachte? Mit einen merkwürdigen Gefühl im Magen stellte er sich die junge Frau mit ihren schmalen Händen und der zerschlissenen Kleidung in einem kalten, feuchten Keller auf einer fleckigen Matratze vor. Der Gedanke war ihm unerträglich.

Wie an einer unsichtbaren Schnur gezogen erhob sich Remus, legte den Umhang über seine Schultern und disapparierte in den Schatten in der Nähe des Münzfernsprechers. Er sah sich misstrauisch um – niemand zu sehen. Zögernd näherte er sich dem leer stehenden Haus. Bisher hatte er nie über das Gebäude nachgedacht, das als Treffpunkt für Drogenabhängige und anderes Strandgut der Muggelgesellschaft galt. Seine Vermieterin behauptete gar, es spuke darin. Völliger Unsinn natürlich. Soweit Remus wusste, war er das einzige magische Geschöpf im Umkreis von ein paar Kilometern. Kein vernünftiger Zauberer zog in eine solche Gegend. Doch Remus konnte sich eines gewissen Unwohlseins nicht erwehren, als er das dunkle Haus betrat.  
Welch ein Hohn, manch einer hätte erwartet, dass er sich hier besser zurecht fand als ‚normale' Menschen. Doch tatsächlich sah er im Dunkeln auch nicht mehr als jeder andere. Außerhalb des Vollmonds war er ein ziemlich gewöhnlicher Mensch. Natürlich war seine Nase ein paar hundert Mal empfindlicher – eine eher unangenehme ‚Nebenwirkung', dachte man an volle U-Bahnen und den allgegenwärtigen Smog. Jetzt witterte er vorsichtig: Feuchtes Holz, Moder, Urin, Erbrochenes. Er zog ein Taschentuch aus dem Umhang und hielt es sich unter die Nase. Dann hob er den Stab.

„_Lumos!"_

Remus tappte durch leere Räume, die voller Unrat und Ratten waren. Schließlich fand er den Treppenabgang. Irgendjemand hat grausige Darstellungen von in namenloser Angst verzogenen Gesichtern auf die Wände geschmiert. Ein Bild, das deutlich aus der Reihe fiel, veranlasste ihn stehen zu bleiben, um es genauer zu betrachten. Während die anderen Graffitis gesprüht waren, hatte der Künstler hier die Farbe – ein merkwürdiges, abblätterndes Rotbraun – mit einem Pinsel oder dem Finger aufgetragen. Das Motiv stellte einen Totenschädel dar, aus dessen Rachen sich eine Schlange hervor wand. Remus schauderte. Ein Teil von ihm war abgeschreckt, ein anderer fasziniert. Schließlich berührte er die Linien und roch an seinen Fingern – Blut. Jemand hatte dieses Symbol mit Blut gezeichnet. Doch es steckte noch mehr dahinter. Remus hätte es fast nicht bemerkt, eben weil er ein Zauberer war: Das Blut war mit einem Muggelabwehrzauber versetzt. Niemand würde hier freiwillig hinunter gehen, der kein Magier war. Sannis hölzerne Riegel waren reine Kosmetik.

Vorsichtig stieg Remus im Kegel des Stablichts die steinernen Stufen hinunter. Im Gegensatz zum Rest des Hauses lag hier kein Unrat. Die Treppe mündete unten in einen Gang, vom dem mehrere Türen abzweigten. Zwei Feuerschutztüren mit abblätternder Farbe und Gefahrstoffsymbolen führten offenbar zu den früheren Heizungsräumen. Remus ignorierte sie. Eine niedrige Holztür mit dicken Bohlen hatte sein Interesse geweckt. Die Wände neben dieser Tür waren ebenso beschmiert wie die oben, und auf der Tür prangte dasselbe, gruselige Bild, und diesmal war der Abwehrzauber noch deutlicher zu spüren. Eine Gänsehaut lief Remus den Rücken hinunter. Ein dunkler Keller, ein mageres, blasses Mädchen – für einen Moment wich er zurück. Sollte Sanni etwa…? Doch nein, er hatte sie _essen_ sehen. Und ihre Finger berührt. Diese waren kühl, aber nicht eisig gewesen. Außerdem hätte ein Vampir mit den drei Männern gestern Abend kurzen Prozess gemacht. Zudem - unter keinen Umständen wäre sie mit ihm mitgegangen, nachdem er zugegeben hatte, ein Werwolf zu sein.  
Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf. Plötzlich begriff er: Der Muggelabwehrzauber bestand aus Vampirangst. Genial, effektiv – und sehr einfach.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Stabs hob er die störende Magie auf. Er trat zu der Tür und pochte dagegen. Ein Rascheln war zu hören, doch keine Reaktion.

Er klopfte noch einmal.

„Verschwinde!", fauchte eine Stimme.

„Sanni? Sanni, ich bin es. Remus."

Stille.

„Remus?"

„Remus Lu… von gestern." Besser, er blieb vorsichtig. Dann schlug er sich mit dem Handrücken gegen die Stirn. Vermutlich hatte sie längst das Schild am Briefkasten und das an der Klingel gelesen.

„Sanni, geht es Ihnen gut?"

Er hörte Schritte, dann wurden zwei schwere Riegel weggeschoben, ein Schlüssel gedreht, eine Kette klirrte, und die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt.

Remus hielt den Stab so, dass sie ihn gut sehen konnte.

„Sie sind es ja wirklich", sagte sie aufatmend und schloss die Tür wieder, um die Kette herunternehmen zu können.

„Wen haben Sie denn erwartet?", erkundigte er sich.

Sie öffnete die Tür ganz und bat ihn mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit herein, als empfinge sie ihn in einem Palast – allerdings ohne seine Frage zu beantworten.

Der Raum war niedrig und düster. In einer Ecke brannte eine dicke Wachskerze, die ganz offenbar aus Kirchenbeständen stammte. Die Wände waren mit alten Zeitungen gepflastert, der Boden mit mehreren Stücken unterschiedlicher Auslegware bedeckt. Die Teppichbodenstücke sahen aus, als hätte Sanni sie aus einem Altkleidercontainer gezogen. In der Ecke lag die alte, fleckige Matratze, die Remus in seiner Vorstellung gesehen hatte. Ein paar Plastiktüten standen in einer Ecke, und an der Wand lehnte ein etwas zu groß geratener Geigenkasten. Es gab einen Hocker mit nur drei Beinen und einen schäbigen Klapptisch, auf dem ein paar braunfleckige Bananen lagen und eine halbe Ananas.

„Oh Merlin", entfuhr es Remus.

Sanni lachte.

„Für umsonst ist es gar nicht so schlecht. Vor allem sehr diskret. Es regnet nicht, und der Wind bleibt auch draußen."

„Sie brauchen Ihren Keller nicht zu verteidigen", sagte Remus sanft.

Götter, wie tat ihm diese Frau Leid. Begriff sie überhaupt, wie sie hier hauste? Wie konnte ein Mensch in diesem Loch existieren? Dann sah er die fast leere Flasche neben der Matratze.

„Möchten Sie auch ein Glas Rotwein?", erkundigte sie sich höflich, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, und ihn gänzlich missverstand.

„Nein danke", erklärte Remus entschieden. Ihn fröstelte, trotz seines Umhangs. Es war feucht hier und kühl. Auf der kahlen Matratze gab es nicht einmal eine Decke.

„Sanni, kommen Sie mit zu mir", bat er.

„Das geht nicht", sagte sie mit fast bedauerndem Blick. „Ich habe eine Verabredung." Sie wies auf die Flasche. „Es gibt noch eine zweite, die auf mich wartet."

„Sie trinken", stellte Remus fest.

„Nicht leicht zu übersehen", gab sie zu. „Also – möchten Sie vielleicht doch ein Glas? Oder vielmehr", korrigierte sie sich, „einen Schluck aus der Flasche, meine Gläser sind derzeit alle zum Ausbessern beim Glaser."

Sie kicherte. Jetzt bemerkte Remus den rosigen Schimmer auf ihren Wangen. Nach fast einer Flasche billigen Weißwein konnte sie natürlich nicht mehr nüchtern sein.

„Alkohol ist nun wirklich keine Lösung, egal für welches Problem", hörte Remus sich sagen. Es klang dozierend und lahm.

„Haben Sie noch nie getrunken, um zu vergessen?", fragte sie zurück, eine Ernsthaftigkeit im Blick, die ihn schaudern ließ.

„Doch, das habe ich", gab Remus zu. „Am nächsten Morgen sind die Probleme nicht fort, das kann ich Ihnen versprechen."

„Aber es ist der Abend vorher, an dem man vergisst, und die Nacht, die man verschläft, auf die es ankommt", entgegnete sie. „Vergessen. Nicht fühlen. Nicht denken müssen."

Remus fragte sich, welches Ereignis diese junge Frau derart aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, dass sie sich in diesem Rattenloch vor der Welt versteckte und hemmungslos betrank. Doch er ahnte auch, dass er von ihr keine Antwort auf diese Frage erhalten würde. Daraufhin änderte er seine Taktik.

„Darf ich Ihnen Gesellschaft leisten?"

Sie legte den Kopf schief und kniff die Augen zusammen, als könne sie ihn dann besser betrachten.

„Bitte", antwortete sie schließlich. „Nehmen Sie Platz."

Sie wies auf den Hocker und ließ sich auf die Matratze sinken. Vorsichtig begutachtete Remus den Schemel, beschwor ein viertes Bein und presste es in die dafür vorgesehene Mulde. Zumindest etwas stabiler!

„Das sind bemerkenswerte Abwehrzauber", begann er die Unterhaltung. „Zerstreuung, Terminzauber, das ist üblich. Aber Vampirangst? Wer hat sie installiert?"

„Ein Bekannter", antwortete sie vage. „Sie sind nicht der einzige Magier in London."

„Das ist mir bewusst", erwiderte Remus. „Danke für die Vorräte. Gehen Sie öfter zu diesem Markt?"

„Ab und zu, wenn ich beim Aufwachen Hunger habe", sagte sie leichthin. „Normalerweise wartet man hinten am Abfallhof, wohin die Reste gebracht werden. Da warten viele, und was man bekommt, ist nicht besonders gut. Aber wer so aussieht wie ich gestern Abend, kommt eben gar nicht erst hinein in die Markthalle, da bleiben nur die Mülltonnen."

Remus unterdrückte ein Gefühl des Ekels.

„Heute morgen war es natürlich etwas anderes", sagte Sanni lächelnd. „Geputzt und sauber, mit einem Reinigungszauber über dem Umhang – vielen Dank übrigens – konnte ich hinein gehen und die Händler direkt am Stand fragen. Die meisten sind sogar ziemlich nett."

„Sie … bitten um Almosen?", fragte Remus, dem das Wort „betteln" nicht über die Lippen wollte.

Sanni zuckte die Schulter. „Besser als klauen, oder?"

Remus atmete tief durch. Auf die Idee, dass es ebenso gut Diebesgut hätte sein können, was sie ihm auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, war er gar nicht gekommen.

„Macht es Ihnen gar nichts aus?", erkundigte er sich.

„Oh nein", sagte sie lächelnd. „Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt. Im Gegenteil. Es befreit mich von Zwängen, da ich mich nicht nach anderen richten muss. Arbeiten, gehorchen…Sie wissen schon." Ein fast schelmisches Grinsen trat auf ihr vom Wein leicht gerötetes Gesicht. „Es gibt sogar Orte, da bereitet mir das Betteln ein gewisses Vergnügen. Zum Beispiel in der Winkelgasse."

Remus versuchte, sich vorzustellen, was er wohl empfinden würde, wenn er in der Winkelgasse…er wollte es sich lieber nicht vorstellen. Allein der Gedanke ließ seine Wangen vor Scham brennen.

„Haben Sie nie daran gedacht, zu arbeiten? Oder etwas zu lernen?", erkundigte er sich, unsicher, ob er damit eine Grenze übertrat.

Für einen Moment verdunkelte sich ihre Miene, und sie erklärte: „Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mir sagt, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe."

„Ich wollte Sie nicht belehren", sagte Remus schnell.

„Sie waren gar nicht gemeint", entgegnete sie trocken. Nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens setzte sie hinzu: „Wollen Sie mich wirklich schon wieder mitnehmen?"

„Wenn Sie die Weinflaschen hier lassen", antwortete er.

Sie schien Für und Wider abzuwägen.

„Der zweite Teller steht noch auf der Anrichte", sagte Remus. „Sie sehen aus wie jemand, der Tee und eine warme Mahlzeit nötiger braucht als noch mehr Wein."

„Bevormunden Sie eigentlich andere Menschen immer?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Nur, wenn mir an ihnen liegt", erwiderte er, um sich im nächsten Augenblick auf die Lippen zu beißen. Hatte er sich nicht vorgenommen, vor dem Sprechen zu denken?

„Ich meine, das war eine Beobachtung, keine Bevormundung", setzte er hastig nach, dankbar für das Dämmerlicht im Raum, das seine roten Wangen verbarg, deren Brennen er fühlen konnte.

„Was für ein hübsches Kompliment", sagte sie kichernd. „Ist Ihr Angebot noch immer moralisch, Remus?"

„Ehrenwort", erwiderte er, nur um sich im selben Moment daran zu erinnern, dass das Wort eines Werwolf den meisten in der magischen Gesellschaft weniger galt als das eines Lügentrolls.

Doch Sanni schien sich nicht daran zu stören, denn sie stand auf und nahm ihren Mantel.

„Wo steht denn Ihr Pferd, Ritter Remus?"

„Das ist momentan unpässlich", gab er zurück. „Pferdegrippe. Aber ich kann Euch apparieren, wenn Ihr mir Eure Hand reichen wollt, Jungfer Sanni."

Er grinste. Merlin, war das albern! Trotzdem wollte er nichts lieber, als aus diesem Loch hier herauskommen - und sie mitnehmen.

Sie gab ihm ihre Hand. Sie war warm und schmal zwischen seinen Fingern, und es prickelte heiß auf seiner Haut, als er sie berührte. Auch im Bauch hatte Remus ein seltsames Gefühl.

„Sie müssen noch ein kleines Stück näher kommen", presste er hervor, und seine Stimme klang plötzlich heiser. Gute Geister, worauf ließ er sich da nur ein?

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	6. Arme Ritter

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

_Vielen Dank an Sally Slytherin und Moonlight für Eure Reviews! _

_Jetzt hat Remus Sanni also mit zu sich genommen – was wird zwischen den beiden geschehen? Er ist ja nicht unbedingt der forsche Draufgänger. Aber vielleicht spinnt sich ja doch eine feines Netz zwischen den beiden Schattenkindern…lasst Euch überraschen._

**oooOOOooo**

_Vielen Dank, TheVirginian, für Korrekturen und Motivation! Verbliebene Fehler sind meine!_

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**6. Arme Ritter**

Fast hastig ließ Remus Sanni los und trat einen Schritt zurück, als sie vor seiner Wohnungstür standen. Der Zauberstab fiel ihm herunter, als er den ‚_Alohomora'_ wirken wollte, und Remus ärgerte sich über seine Ungeschicklichkeit.  
Sanni schien seine Nöte gar nicht zu bemerken. Sie ließ den Mantel von den schmalen Schultern gleiten und stand ein bisschen verloren mitten im Zimmer.

„Kommen Sie mit in die Küche?", fragte Remus, als er seinen Umhang an die Garderobe gehängt hatte. „Tee muss ich neu aufbrühen."

Sie nickte und folgte ihm, nicht ohne sich zuvor die Hände zu waschen.

„War Arithmantik schon immer das, was sie machen wollten?", fragte sie, während sie sich einen der beiden Holzstühle an den Küchentisch heranzog.

Remus überlegte, dass sie ein bemerkenswertes Talent besaß, unverhofft das Thema zu wechseln.

„Nein", sagte er ehrlich. „Hätte ich die Wahl gehabt, wäre ich Auror geworden."

„Ein Jäger dunkler Magier?" Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wie unerwartet. Was würden Sie tun, wenn der Befehl lautete, einen der Ihren zu hetzen? Mit Silber zur Strecke zu bringen?"

Remus setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Sie halten nicht viel von Diplomatie, oder?"

Sie lachte leise. „Das hat mein Vater auch immer gesagt. Beantworten Sie nun meine Frage?"

„Es ist kein Unterschied, ob ich als Zauberer - als Mensch - einen anderen Zauberer außer Gefecht setze oder als Werwolf einen anderen Lykantrophen. In beiden Fällen ist der Gejagte derselben Art zuzuordnen wie der Verfolger." Er seufzte. „Aber es ist müßig, darüber nachzudenken. Die Zugangsbedingungen zum Aurortraining sind so gestaltet, dass sich nur _echte_ Menschen bewerben dürfen." Sarkasmus schwang in seiner Stimme.

„Sie wären bestimmt ein guter Auror geworden", sagte sie versöhnlich. „Das was ich gestern Abend gesehen habe, war zumindest beeindruckend. Ist…war Arithmantik denn eine spannende Alternative?"

Sie hatte Remus an seiner schwachen Stelle erwischt. Er hatte schon in der Schule gerne arithmantische Gleichungen gelöst, je kniffliger, je lieber. Eine stille Passion, in der er sich nicht mit Sirius oder James messen musste. Zuerst etwas zögernd, doch dann immer begeisterter, als er merkte, dass sie sich ernsthaft für seine Ansichten interessierte, begann er zu erzählen.  
Nebenbei erhitzte er den Rest des Gulaschs und sah ihr erstaunt dabei zu, wie sie Bananen parallel dazu aß.

„Circes Rocksaum, bei Ihnen klingt dieses Fach nach Faszination und Abenteuer, nicht nach drei magischen Konstanten und den sieben unbekannten Faktoren der Arkanik", stellte sie schließlich fest.

„Die drei Konstanten sind dennoch das Zentrum der…Moment mal", unterbrach sich Remus, und warf ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu. „Das ist Stoff der fünften Zauberer-Klasse in Hogwarts."

„Ich lese gern", sagte Sanni schnell. „Für Arithmantik braucht man keinen Zauberstab."

Sie lächelte.

„In Dänemark lassen sie deshalb sogar Squibs zum Studium zu."

„Squibs?"

Remus staunte. Davon hatte er noch nie gehört.

„Wie sollen die denn zum Beispiel einen Diagnosezauber über ein Artefakt werfen?"

„Für den praktischen Teil braucht man natürlich Magie", erklärte Sanni. „Aber es gibt ja auch Theoretiker, Literaturarbeiten, historische Themen."

„Dänemark lässt nicht zufällig auch Lykantrophe zum Studium zu?", erkundigte sich Remus, allerdings ohne Hoffnung auf eine positive Antwort. Er erhielt auch keine.

„Ganz ehrlich, darüber habe ich mir noch nie Gedanken gemacht", gab Sanni zu.

Natürlich, dachte Remus. Warum sollte sie auch? Sie hatte ganz sicher eigene Probleme.

„Wenn man Squibs zum Studium dort zulässt, wäre es nicht ein Weg für Sie?", erkundigte er sich, doch er hatte schon bei der Frage das Gefühl, auf dünnem Eis zu laufen.

Aber Sanni lachte. Sie lachte überhaupt viel. Allerdings erreichte es meist nicht ihre Augen, die eine Art seltsamer Melancholie in sich trugen. Sie wirkten nicht wie die Augen einer so jungen Frau.

„So gerne ich in Arithmantikbüchern herum stöbere, aber nach der zweiten magischen Konstante verließ es mich. Ich bin auch in Mathematik nicht besonders gut. Sie sind hingegen vermutlich ein Ass?"

Remus zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich komme klar", sagte er bescheiden. „Leider ist Mathematik nicht eben eine gefragte Fähigkeit, weder bei einem Zauberer noch in der Muggelwelt."  
Er erzählte ihr von seinem vergeblichen Versuch, Arbeit in einem der Buchläden zu finden.

„Sicher haben Sie morgen mehr Glück", tröstete sie ihn und stand auf, um ihren Teller abzuwaschen.

„Lassen Sie das um Merlins Willen mich tun", bat er. „Es ist nur ein Schlenker mit dem Stab."

Er zeigte es. Blitzblank schwebte der Teller in den Schrank, dessen Tür sich scheinbar ohne Remus' Zutun öffnete und schloss.

„Wirklich gut", sagte sie anerkennend, und Remus bemerkte viel zu spät, wie unsensibel seine Überlegenheitsdemonstration einer Squib gegenüber war.

Doch Sanni gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und schlang die Arme um sich.

„Wie sieht es mit Wärmezaubern aus?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Das ist eigentlich kein Problem, aber der Teufel liegt im Detail", erklärte er. „Zuerst ist es angenehm, aber nachher frieren Sie umso mehr. Ich habe es mir abgewöhnt. Es zehrt zu viel Energie." Er versuchte ein halbes Lächeln und hoffte, dass es aufmunternd wirkte. „Ich kann die Heizung anstellen."

„Wie gerne", erwiderte sie.

**oooOOOooo**

Nach einer halben Stunde war der Heizkörper immer noch eiskalt. Sannis Vorschlag, ihn zu entlüften, und Remus' Versuch, dies mittels seines Zauberstabes zu bewerkstelligen, führten zu einem unangenehmen, dissonanten Pfeifen und einer riesigen Wasserpfütze auf dem abgetretenen Teppich. Erst Sannis Besuch bei den Nachbarn von unten, und ihre Rückkehr mit einem kleinen Entlüftungsschlüssel, machte dem Elend ein Ende. Remus ließ das Wasser verschwinden. Warm wurde es dennoch nicht.

„Ihre Nachbarin sagt, das Gaswerk hat die Versorgungsleitung unterbrochen, weil nur noch ein Hausbewohner seine Rechnung bezahlt hat", erklärte Sanni.

Remus seufzte. Wortlos kramte er in dem Fach unter seinem Bett nach der Decke, die Sanni bereits in der vergangenen Nacht benutzt hatte.

„Das wird es tun müssen", sagte er entschuldigend. Merlin, wie er es hasste, arm zu sein.

„Danke", erwiderte sie schlicht. „Die Decke ist prima."

Sie wickelte den abgegriffenen Stoff um ihre Schultern. Die Uhr am nahen Kirchturm schlug Mitternacht.

„Das war ein schöner Abend", sagte sie völlig unverwandt. „Mit Ihnen zu reden ist…anders. Nett. Und dieser Ausflug in die Welt der Muggeltechnik war doch auch irgendwie lustig."

„Fanden Sie?", meinte Remus verdrießlich.

„Fand ich. Außerdem ist Ihre Nachbarin von unten sehr hilfsbereit."

„Ich kenne sie kaum", erklärte Remus. „Aber den Schlüssel muss ich noch zurückbringen", fiel ihm ein.

„Sie sagte, das habe Zeit bis morgen, sie wolle jetzt schlafen gehen. Nun, das war vor einer halben Stunde. Wussten Sie, dass sie ihre Kinder um halb sechs schon im Kindergarten abgibt, um pünktlich um sechs die Schicht in der Fischkonservenfabrik zu beginnen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das haben Sie innerhalb von fünf Minuten erfahren?"

„Und dass ihr zweiter Mann ein Schläger ist. Wie es der erste es auch war." Sannis Blick war ernst. „Es gibt Schlimmeres als einen Buchladen, Remus. Auch wenn es nur Muggelbücher sind."

„Sie wollen mich beschämen", sagte er leise.

„Nein. Das liegt mir fern. Ich will nur Ihre Perspektive ein bisschen verrücken und Ihren Blick schärfen für die Dinge diesseits und jenseits des Wegs." Sie streckte sich wie eine satte, zufriedene Katze. „Sind Sie nicht müde, Remus?"

„Ich bin ein Nachtmensch", erwiderte er. „Aber Sie sind gestern morgen vor Anbruch der Dämmerung hier heraus geschlichen. Sie müssen sehr müde sein."

„Ein bisschen", gab sie zu und gähnte herzhaft.

„Ich kann Ihnen nur nochmals die Couch anbieten", sagte er.

„Sie kennen ja meine Antwort", erwiderte sie. „Aber ich werde gerne Ihr Kissen wieder requirieren."

‚Requirieren', wiederholte Remus verwundert in Gedanken. Sie sprach nicht wie jemand, der keine Bildung genossen hätte. Obwohl Remus nicht wirklich müde war, entschied er, sich ebenfalls hinzulegen. Während er auf ihre ruhigen Atemzüge horchte, war er diesmal binnen Minuten eingeschlafen.

**oooOOOooo**

Der nächste Morgen begann mit grauen Wolken und Geklapper aus der Küche. Mühsam öffnete Remus die Augen – um im nächsten Moment schon senkrecht zu sitzen. Ein wahrhaft verführerischer Duft zog ins Wohnzimmer herüber.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte er Sanni, die in der Pfanne rührte.

„Hallo. Gut geschlafen?", gab sie zurück.

Sie war angezogen, der Tisch bereits gedeckt, und aus den Teetassen dampfte es. Neugierig warf Remus einen Blick in die Pfanne. Goldgelbe, blasenwerfende Gebäckstücke brutzelten in heißem Öl und verströmten einen Duft, der ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen ließ.

„Was ist das?", erkundigte er sich. „Riecht lecker."

„Das sind ‚Arme Ritter a la Suomi' – ein bisschen abweichend vom normalen Rezept. Wir hatten keine Eier."

„Arme Ritter?", wiederholte er und musste grinsen. „Sehr passend." Was er nicht aussprach – sie hatte ‚wir' gesagt. ‚Wir hatten keine Eier.' Seltsamerweise erfüllte ihn dieser Gedanke mit einem kaum nachvollziehbaren Hochgefühl. Vermutlich einfach ein Ergebnis des leckeren Duftes. Er verbot sich jeden weiteren Gedanken dazu. Er setzte sich, da ganz offenbar für ihn nichts zu tun blieb, als zu warten.

„Sie heißen wirklich so", sagte Sanni.

„Was ist drin?", erkundigte sich Remus.

„Normalerweise: Weißbrot, Zucker, Vanilleschoten, Eier, Butter, Nüsse nach Belieben, Mehl. Am besten Buchweizenmehl. In unserem Fall: Auszugsmehl, Wasser, Marmelade, Öl und Weißbrot. Es sind sehr arme ‚Arme Ritter'". Sie lachte, und dieses Mal erreichte es auch ihre Augen.

Sie nahm eine Gabel und schaufelte Remus die ersten ‚Ritter' auf den Teller.

„A la Suomi", sagte er nachdenklich. „Sie kommen aus Finnland, oder?"

Sie nickte. „Aus Rääkkylä. Das liegt in Nordkarelien."

„Klar", antwortete Remus. „Wo ist das, wenn man nur weiß, wo sich Helsinki befindet, und auch das nur ungefähr?"

„Ungefähr sieben Besenstunden von der Hauptstadt, in nordöstlicher Richtung. Aber in Finnland kennt es jeder. Es ist der Ort mit der zweitgrößten Holzkirche der Welt und ein Zentrum der Volksmusik – und des Stimmzaubers."

„Ich bin ehrlich beeindruckt", sagte Remus schmunzelnd. „Ihnen ist klar, dass ich noch nie davon gehört habe?"

„Fast niemand in England hat das", gab sie zu. „Liegt vermutlich an unserer schweren Sprache."

„Oder daran, dass Finnland im äußersten Nordosten Europas liegt, rechnet man Russland nicht mit", vermutete Remus. „Über Stimmzauber habe ich allerdings schon einiges gelesen. Ein seltene Fähigkeit, heißt es."

„Nicht so selten, bei uns. Meine Mutter war eine…" Sanni unterbrach sich. „Sie hatte die Gabe."

Remus ließ seine Gabel sinken. „Ist sie…?"

„Als ich sechzehn war", beantwortete Sanni die unvollendete Frage.

„Das tut mir leid", erklärte Remus.

Er sah mit Bedauern, wie Sanni ihren Teller zur Seite schob und sich förmlich an der Tasse festhielt. Er streckte die Hand aus, um die ihre zu berühren, zog sie jedoch gerade rechtzeitig zurück. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein? Dass sie ausgerechnet auf seinen Trost wartete?

„Meine Mutter war eine Muggel", sagte er stattdessen. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr besonders gut an sie erinnern. Aber ich weiß noch, wie weh es tat, als sie starb." Da Sanni nicht antwortete, nur mit starrem Blick ihren Tee fixierte, sprach er einfach weiter. „Im Nachhinein bin ich fast froh, dass sie nicht miterleben musste, was mit uns geschehen ist."

Sanni sah ihn an. „Bist du erst danach gebissen worden?"

Remus registrierte ihren Wechsel in die vertrauliche Anrede. Trotz des ernsten Themas empfand er Freude darüber.

„Nein, ein paar Jahre früher. Ich war noch klein. Aber wenn ich meinen Vater richtig verstanden habe, hat sie nie wirklich ermessen können, was es bedeutet, ein …Werwolf zu sein."

Noch immer kam ihm das Wort schwer über die Lippen.

„Wenn du als Muggel aufwächst, glaubst du, dass du ein Anrecht auf Glück hast. Dass es auf deine Talente, deinen Fleiß ankommt, um es im Leben zu etwas zu bringen. Sie verstand nichts von den Schranken, die uns binden in der Magischen Gemeinschaft. Sie hatte die Idee, dass ich eben Bibliothekar werden könnte oder …keine Ahnung, Wissenschaftler, wenn Hogwarts mich nicht aufnimmt. Für sie war es gleichwertig."

Sanni betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Ist es das nicht?"

Remus wog seine Worte mit Bedacht. „Verstehe mich richtig: Die Arbeit der Muggel ist nicht weniger wertvoll. Sie ist anders. Aber wenn du ein Zauberer bist, ist Magie Teil deines Lebens. Du kannst nicht so tun, als wäre sie nicht da. Du verbietest auch einer Lerche nicht das Singen oder Fliegen. Ihr Körper ist dafür gemacht, ihre Flügel, ihre Stimmbänder."

Sanni antwortete nicht, sie wirkte plötzlich still und in sich gekehrt.

„Darf ich das Geschirr stehen lassen?", fragte sie nach einer Weile „Ist ja nur ein Wink deines Stabes für dich." Ihr Lächeln wirkte gequält.

„Natürlich. Du bist extra früh aufgestanden, um Frühstück zu machen", sagte er schnell, um gleich darauf hinzu zusetzen: „Es war sehr lecker, übrigens. Vielen Dank."

Er ahnte, er hatte das Falsche gesagt, und sie floh. Nicht sehr sensibel, einer Squib gegenüber die Magie mit den naturgegebenen Fähigkeiten eines Singvogels zu vergleichen. Als sie ihren Mantel überzog, bestätigte dies nur seine Vermutung, dass der Vergleich ihr wehgetan hatte. Doch was sollte er tun? Kein Zauberer der Welt würde etwas anderes sagen. Buchhändler oder Klavierbauer zu sein war keine echte Alternative, wenn man Fluchbrecher oder Auror sein konnte. Lügen waren keine Alternative zur Wahrheit, das hatte er schmerzhaft gelernt. Zumindest nicht, wenn… Er sollte den Gedanken lieber nicht zu Ende führen und tat es doch. Nicht, wenn man wider besseres Wissen Gefühle entwickelte.

_Merlin, Remus, sei einmal vernünftig. Du kannst ihr nichts bieten. Ein Dach über dem Kopf vielleicht, doch keine Zukunft._

„Wohin gehst du? Ich meine, du kommst doch wieder?", fragte er. Auf einmal spürte einen veritablen Druck in der Magengrube. Gerne ließ Remus sie nicht gehen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er diese Frau nicht gegen ihren Willen festhalten durfte.

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln schien zunächst die einzige Antwort, aber dann drehte sie sich an der Tür noch einmal um.

„Viel Glück bei der Arbeitssuche", sagte sie. „Bis bald."

Er hörte die Schritte ihrer abgewetzten Stiefel auf den Holzstiegen und schließlich das Klappen der Haustür, als diese ins Schloss fiel.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt

* * *

**_

_Da abgesehen von Moonlight und Sally hier kaum jemand reviewed, und ich den beiden die Geschichte auch per mail schicken kann, frage ich mich gerade: besteht bei Euch noch Interesse am Lesen?  
_


	7. Ungebetener Besuch

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene

* * *

  
**

**oooOOOooo**

_Vielen Dank an Textehexe, Moonlight, Sally, Spätzünder und Caput Mortuus für Eure Reviews! _

__O_  
_

_Tja, dunkelgrauer Himmel über Bremen, es gießt Bindfäden, und das seit Stunden – da schreibe ich doch lieber als zu joggen ;-) _

_Eine Runde Mandel-Vanille-Tee für alle und los geht's. _

**oooOOOooo**

_Wieder ist der Abwehrzauber an Remus' Wohnungstür deaktiviert – und wieder ist es Sanni, die Remus besucht. Doch sie ist nicht allein…_

**oooOOOooo**

Wie immer stilvoll beta-gelesen von _TheVirginian_. Vielen Dank!

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**7. Ungebetener Besuch**

Lilys Hand in der seinen war ein Luxus, den Remus sich nur selten erlaubte. Schon gar nicht im Café der Heilerinnenschule von Ravenhurst. Doch sie waren allein bis auf eine Studentin drei Tische weiter. Lily schwänzte tatsächlich eine Vorlesung.

„So schlimm?", fragte sie.

Er nickte.

„Ach, Remus. Warum muss es denn gleich die ganz große Zukunft sein? Geht es nicht auch eine Nummer kleiner? Für den Augenblick scheint ein Dach über dem Kopf doch genau das zu sein, was diese Sanni braucht."

Sie seufzte. Eine Squib, befand sie für sich, war eigentlich nicht das Schlechteste, das Remus passieren konnte. Ebenso am Rand der Magischen Gesellschaft wie er, wenn auch sicher nicht derart verteufelt und gefürchtet, würde sie ihn vermutlich nicht verachten. Nicht so wie eine Hexe jedenfalls. Dass das Mädchen offenbar bettelarm war, erschien Lily das Gegenteil eines Hindernisses. Vielleicht würde sie nichts vermissen. Was Remus bisher erzählt hatte, deutete daraufhin, dass ihr materielle Dinge nichts bedeuteten.

„Was weißt du eigentlich über sie?", fragte Lily teilnahmsvoll.

„Nur wenig", antwortete Remus. „Ihre Mutter ist vor ein paar Jahren gestorben, und ich hatte den Eindruck, Sanni ist nicht darüber hinweg. Vermutlich war sie die Einzige, die zu ihr gehalten hat. Am ersten Abend sagte sie mir, sie sei eine ‚totgeschwiegene Peinlichkeit' in einer durch und durch magischen Familie."

„Reinblüter vielleicht", vermutete Lily. „Du kennst ja Sirius' Eltern. _Toujours pur_." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schürzte die Lippen. „Willst du wirklich meinen Rat?"

„Deinen Zuspruch. Ja, und deinen Rat auch."

„Zeit, Remus. Lass dir und diesem Mädchen ein bisschen Zeit. Du musst doch nicht nach drei Tagen über dein gesamtes zukünftiges Leben entscheiden." Lily lächelte. „Wir sind alle so jung. Es sind doch noch so viele Jahre, so viel Leben, das einfach gelebt werden will."

„Sagt die Frau, die James' Antrag noch in Hogwarts angenommen hat", spottete Remus.

Lilli zuckte die Schulter. „Wir wollten zusammen leben. Du weißt ja, wie prüde die Magische Gesellschaft ist. Aber verheiratet oder nicht, wir kümmern uns um die Ausbildung und genießen das Leben miteinander." Sie lachte. „Bevor wir alle brav und alt werden, gedenken wir noch ein paar grandiose Partys zu schmeißen. Von James einmal abgesehen, wird Sirius schon dafür sorgen."

Sie stand auf, um ihren Kaffee zu zahlen, nicht zuletzt, weil sich die Cafeteria nun mit zwei Dutzend junger Hexen füllte. Viele kannte Remus aus Hogwarts, einige grüßten ihn, verblüfft, ihren ehemaligen Mitschüler hier zu treffen.

„Lass stecken, Remus", sagte Lily, als er bezahlen wollte. „Lade lieber dein Finnenmädchen auf eine heiße Schokolade ein." Sie umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, als er sich verabschiedete.

Remus sah ihr nach, bis sie im Vorlesungssaal verschwunden war. Sie hatte recht, er war ein Narr. Vermutlich war er der einzige Einundzwanzigjährige im gesamten Zaubereruniversum, der darüber nachdachte, ob er eine Frau ernähren können würde, bevor er sie überhaupt einmal geküsst hatte. Er wusste nicht mal, ob Sanni überhaupt in dieser Art an ihm interessiert war. Aber er kannte sich selbst gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es ihn diesmal unverhofft heftig erwischt hatte. Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, ging er langsam in Richtung Schultor. Er hatte den Kragen seines Mantels hochgeschlagen. Die Schule lag im Muggelgebiet und war formal eine Ausbildungsstätte für Hebammen. Insofern war seine Muggelkleidung dem Ort angemessen. Er seufzte. Er würde vermutlich noch oft Hosen und Mantel anstelle von Robe und Umhang tragen müssen.

**oooOOOooo**

Seine Versuche, in Soho in einem der vielen unabhängigen Buchläden Arbeit zu finden, waren allesamt erfolglos. Zweimal bot man ihm unbezahlte Praktika an, die er dankend ablehnte. Er war zwingend auf Geld angewiesen. In ein paar Cafés, in denen er sich nach einer Stelle als Bedienung erkundigte, nannte man ihm derart lächerliche Stundenlöhne, dass er all seine Höflichkeit aufbieten musste, um sich für die Auskunft zu bedanken.

Es begann zu regnen, und er stellte sich in einer Bushaltestelle unter. Er hätte nach Hause apparieren können, doch er fürchtete, dass ihm die Decke auf den Kopf fallen würde, auch wenn es bereits dämmerte.

Um im Hafen – denn diese Möglichkeit blieb ihm noch – nach Arbeit zu fragen, war es bereits zu spät. Die Schauerleute begannen ihr Tagwerk früh am Morgen.

Über eine Stunde hockte Remus an der zugigen Haltestelle und beobachtete die vorbei hastenden Passanten, ohne einen wirklichen Entschluss treffen zu können. Letztendlich apparierte er zum Tropfenden Kessel und stattete ‚Flourish & Blotts' in der Winkelgasse einen Besuch ab. Während er sich die neu im Antiquariat eingetroffenen Zauberkunstbücher ansah, entstand im vorderen Bereich des Ladens lebhafter Trubel.

Remus bemerkte es zunächst nur, weil eine der Verkaufshexen fast über ihn gestolpert wäre, als sie mit hochrotem Kopf an den Regalen entlang hetzte. Remus kannte sie. Sie war eine Hufflepuff und in Hogwarts zwei Klassen über ihm gewesen.

„Arroganter Schnösel", schimpfte sie.

„Kann ich dir helfen?", bot Remus höflich an.

„Ach, Remus, hallo", grüßte sie, jetzt schon etwas freundlicher. „Arithmantik, da kennst du dich doch aus. Welche Werke braucht man, um die Schnittstellen zwischen Arithmantik und Magischer Ökonomie abzudecken?"

„Keine", entgegnete er. „Das ist komplett schnittstellenfrei. Magische Ökonomie hat nur enge Verbindung zum Bereich nicht-magische Wirtschaftskunde und Mathematik."

Sie seufzte. „Wenn ich das dem Kunden da draußen sage, verwandelt er mich in ein Frettchen. Von Mathematik und Muggelwirtschaft will der bestimmt nichts hören."

Sie seufzte. „Jedes Mal ein Aufstand ohne Ende, wenn Lucius Malfoy an der Wirtschaftsschule in ein neues Semester startet!"

„Nun, wie wäre es damit?", schlug Remus vor und reichte ihr ein schmales Buch.

„_Benimmregeln für junge Zauberer und Hexen_", las sie und lachte. „Von 1733. Na, seine Familie ist ziemlich konservativ, das dürfte sich von deren Codex kaum unterscheiden. Leider gilt das feine Gehabe einer kleinen Angestellten wie mir gegenüber nicht", sagte sie halb bedauernd.  
Sie nickte Remus zu und eilte wieder nach vorne, um die anspruchsvolle Kundschaft zu bedienen.

Remus wusste es besser, als ausgerechnet jetzt seinen geschützten Platz zwischen den Büchern aus zweiter und dritter Hand zu verlassen. Er kannte Malfoy, der drei oder vier Jahre älter war, noch von Hogwarts. Er war Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins gewesen, und ein begabter, aber zynischer, arroganter Bastard. Was jedoch viel schlimmer war – er war ein Freund von Severus Snape. Remus war nicht überzeugt davon, dass Severus seinen ‚Zustand' gegenüber Malfoy für sich behalten hatte. Snape mochte es Dumbledore unter dem erheblichen Druck, den der Direktor auf ihn ausgeübt hatte, zugesagt haben, doch ihre Schulzeit lag mittlerweile drei Jahre zurück. Remus hatte überhaupt kein Interesse daran, in dem wie jeden Abend gut besuchten Buchladen geoutet und als Werwolf und Habenichts bloßgestellt zu werden. Malfoy war dies jedoch mit Sicherheit zuzutrauen.

„Er ist weg", sagte die junge Hexe und lächelte Remus zu. „Man könnte meinen, du hättest dich versteckt."

„Du kennst Malfoy ja", sagte Remus. „Manchen Leuten geht man besser aus dem Weg."

Sie grinste. „Ich wäre ihm auch lieber ‚aus dem Weg gegangen'. Wir schließen in zehn Minuten."

„Danke für die Information", sagte Remus.

Sie wusste, dass er vermutlich nichts kaufen würde, und er war dankbar, dass sie ihn in Ruhe ließ. Bei weitem nicht alle Verkäufer hier waren so geduldig und höflich wie sie.

Auf der Straße vor dem Geschäft wäre er um ein Haar doch noch über Malfoy und seine ‚Gefolgschaft', Crabbe und Goyle, gestolpert. Doch der Schatten der Häuser verschluckte ihn gnädig, bevor sie ihn erkannten und Ärger machen konnten.

Remus war froh, ohne Sirius unterwegs zu sein. Sein Freund konnte einem Konflikt mit Slytherins um gar keinen Preis nicht aus dem Weg gehen.

**oooOOOooo**

Daran, dass bei seiner Rückkehr wieder die Abwehrzauber deaktiviert waren, würde Remus sich vermutlich gewöhnen müssen, dachte er froh, als er es bemerkte. Sanni musste hier sein. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass sie am Morgen ganz sicher _ohne_ Schlüssel gegangen war. Er zog seinen Stab, steckte ihn jedoch gleich wieder fort, als er Sirius' Lachen aus der Wohnung hörte.

„Natürlich habe ich ihm gleich gezeigt, dass Sirius Black nicht so einfach zu kriegen ist", erklärte Sirius eben im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, ohne Hose war er nur noch halb so arrogant."

Sannis Lachen klang bis ins Treppenhaus. Remus hoffte inständig, dass Sirius nicht von dem peinlichen Zwischenfall mit Severus Snape am See in Hogwarts erzählte. Er hatte als Vertrauensschüler McGonagall, ihrer Hauslehrerin, dafür Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, weil er nicht eingegriffen hatte, und es war mehr als unangenehm gewesen. Außerdem schämte er sich heute noch dafür.

„Du bist sicher ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer", vermutete Sanni.

Sirius lachte. „Vor allem ein sehr gut aussehender". Er wickelte spielerisch eine lange schwarze Strähne um seine manikürten Finger.

Remus' Freude schlug in eine beängstigende Mischung aus Unsicherheit und mühsam unterdrücktem Zorn um. Da saß sein Freund mit dem einzigen Mädchen, für das sich Remus seit langem ernsthaft interessierte, und ließ großzügig seinen legendären Black'schen Charme spielen. Erfolgreich, wie Sannis leuchtende Augen verrieten.

„Hallo Remus", grüßte Sirius lässig. „Sieh mal, was ich vor deiner Haustür gefunden habe. Sie war so süß, da dachte ich, ich nehme sie mit rein."

„Wen", korrigierte Remus. „Guten Abend, Sanni."

„Wieso fragst du, wer sie ist, wenn du ihren Namen kennst?", stutzte Sirius.

„Es heißt ‚Sieh mal, _wen_ ich vor deiner Haustür gefunden habe. _Was_ impliziert, dass Sanni eine Sache ist, oder bestenfalls ein Haustier. Das war hoffentlich nicht, was du ausdrücken wolltest."

Sirius ging mit einer laxen Handbewegung über Remus' Kritik hinweg und zeigte lachend seine Zähne, die prima in eine Reklame für ‚Dr. Albans magische Zahnpasta Immerweiß' gepasst hätten.

„Du hattest offensichtlich einen schlechten Tag, Moony. Was macht die Jobsuche?"

„Frag' nicht", antwortete Remus und hängte seinen nassen Mantel an die Garderobe neben Sirius' eleganten Umhang.

„Was machst _du_ eigentlich?", erkundigte sich Sanni jetzt bei Sirius.

„Oh, dies und das", sagte er mit weitläufiger Geste. „Ein bisschen Jazzmusik und Malerei. Ich bin ein Bonvivant. Meine Familie ist reich, und mein Onkel hat mir ein hübsches Sümmchen und ein Apartment im Westend hinterlassen." Er strahlte Sanni an, die ihm ganz offensichtlich gefiel – was in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie eine junge, hübsche Frau war bei Sirius allerdings nichts Außergewöhnliches darstellte.

„Was für ein Glücksfall für dich, Sirius. Wie war _dein_ Tag, Remus?", fragte sie, ohne weiter auf Sirius' Antwort einzugehen. „Wenn du Tee möchtest, ich habe welchen gekocht. Steht in der Küche."

„Danke. Für die Nachfrage und dass du Tee gemacht hast, Sanni", erwiderte Remus. „Der Tag war nicht besonders gut."

Er ging in die Küche und füllte seine Tasse. Unterdessen hörte er Sirius zu, der von seiner Band und dem letzten, super erfolgreichen Auftritt erzählte.

„Die Zuschauer waren begeistert", erklärte Sirius.

Remus schluckte die unwichtige Ergänzung hinunter, dass es sich um dreißig oder vierzig versprengte Nachtschwärmer gehandelt hatte, die sich in der Turnhalle verlaufen hatten. Er wollte nicht garstig erscheinen.

„Rate, wen ich bei ‚Flourish & Blotts' getroffen habe", forderte er Sirius auf, als er sich zu ihnen setzte. Einen Hocker hatte er sich aus der Küche mitgebracht.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Sirius schulterzuckend. „Du kennst so viele Bücherwürmer."

„Oh, diesen würde ich nicht als ‚Bücherwurm' bezeichnen", sagte Remus. „Lucius Malfoy, und seine Adepten, Crabbe und Goyle."

„Du hast dich hoffentlich zurück gehalten?", fragte Sirius. „Mit Malfoy ist nicht zu spaßen."

„Ausgerechnet du predigst Zurückhaltung?", registrierte Remus erstaunt. „Dir ist doch sonst kein Slytherin als Zielscheibe zu schade."

„Die Malfoys sind Verwandtschaft", sagte Sirius. „Und Lucius ist gar nicht so verkehrt, wenn man ihn mal allein vor sich hat." Er wandte sich Sanni zu. „Du kannst das nicht wissen, aber die Malfoys sind eine ziemlich mächtige und sehr reiche Zaubererfamilie. Ihr Stammbaum ist sogar älter als der der Blacks."

„Tatsächlich?", erkundigte sich Sanni. „Wie alt ist alt?"

„Ein paar hundert Jahre, vielleicht auch knapp tausend. Der erste Black, den die Geschichtsbücher der Magischen Gesellschaft verzeichnen, lebte vor achthundert Jahren. Na, Muggel wie du haben natürlich nicht solche Stammbäume", sagte er. „Das macht ja auch nichts. Es gibt Wichtigeres", setzte er hinzu. „Moony hier zum Beispiel, seine Mutter war auch eine Muggel. Aber keiner ist so gut in Zauberkunst wie er. Und nur auf die Fähigkeiten kommt es doch an, oder?"

Ganz offensichtlich, dachte Remus bitter. Deshalb öffnet sich auch eine Tür nach der anderen für mich, weil es nur auf die Fähigkeiten ankommt. Laut sagte er: „Habt ihr Hunger? Ich könnte etwas zu essen machen."

„Lass nur, ich hatte erst Mittag", winkte Sirius ab. Die Tatsache, dass es bereits fast acht war, schien in seinem Tagesablauf keine Rolle zu spielen. Vermutlich war er vor eins gar nicht auf gewesen. „Vielleicht gehen wir etwas trinken? Ich lade euch ins Pub ein", verkündete er großzügig.

„Danke. Das ist nett", antwortete Sanni, bevor Remus widersprechen konnte. „Ein Drink wäre jetzt ziemlich cool."

„Immer gerne, schöne Lady", grinste Sirius.

„Tut mir leid, ihr werdet ohne mich gehen müssen", sagte Remus entschieden, und ein frostiger Unterton lag in seiner Stimme.

Die beiden anderen schienen dies jedoch nicht zu bemerken oder bemerken zu wollen.

Schlimm genug, dass Sirius ihm mit seinem Charme jede Chance bei Sanni binnen einer Stunde ruinierte. Remus wollte nicht auch noch dabei zusehen müssen, wie sein Freund das Mädchen abfüllte und abschleppte. Doch offen konfrontieren konnte er Sirius damit schlecht, solange Sanni dabei war.  
Wenn Sirius sie jetzt mitnahm, hatte Remus verloren, das wusste er. Wie oft schon hatte Sirius eine der Studentinnen eingewickelt, die sich mit Remus im Unicafé zum Lernen getroffen hatten? Es endete immer gleich. Sirius tauchte auf wie der Held im Stummfilm, nur nicht ganz so lautlos, beeindruckte die jungen Frauen, nahm sie für eine Nacht mit in seine schicke Wohnung, und wenn er mit ihnen fertig war, interessierten sie ihn nicht mehr. Remus hingegen musste oft noch wochenlang die Fragen nach seinem ‚schönen, dunkelhaarigen Freund' ertragen.

„Ganz kurz noch", sagte Sanni und verschwand im Bad. Unglücklicherweise ließ sie jedoch ausgerechnet diesmal die Tür nur angelehnt. Offenbar wollte sie sich nur kämmen.

„Hübsches Ding", bemerkte Sirius anerkennend und leise in Remus' Richtung. „Wo hast du sie her?"

„Sie ist kein…" ‚_Ding'_, hatte Remus widersprechen wollen, doch er verstummte, als Sanni aus der Tür trat, und funkelte Sirius nur warnend an.

„Ich bin soweit", lächelte sie. „Willst du wirklich nicht mitkommen, Remus?"

„Nein. Ich war den ganzen Tag unterwegs", sagte er brüsk und drehte sich weg. Eine Stimme in ihm mahnte, er solle wenigstens versuchen, um sie zu kämpfen. Aber was hatte er einem Sirius Black schon entgegen zu setzen?

„Schade", hörte er sie bedauernd sagen.

„Ich seh' dich Sonntag bei Lily und James", rief Sirius, schon halb im Treppenhaus.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Remus ließ die leeren Teetassen in die Küche schweben und hörte sie in der Spüle zerschellen. Müde und wütend zugleich ging er ihnen hinterher.

„_Reparo."_

Er konnte sich einfach kein neues Geschirr leisten. Er war so wenig bei der Sache, dass die Sprünge in der Keramik ihm gar nicht auffielen, die sein schlampig ausgeführter Zauber zurück ließ.

Remus räumte den Hocker wieder in die Küche und verstaute Sannis Bettzeug unter seiner Couch. Sie würde es heute Nacht ohnehin nicht brauchen. Über den grimmigen Stich, den dieser Gedanke in seiner Brust hinterließ, wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken.

Sirius – Sirius konnte nichts dafür. Er hatte sich nur den schlechtesten aller Abende ausgesucht, um hier aufzutauchen. Und Sanni – Remus konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, dass sie den schönen, reichen Sirius einem mittellosen Werwolf vorzog. Jede kluge Frau würde die gleiche Wahl treffen. Und welches Recht hatte er schon, es ihr übel zu nehmen?  
Immerhin war da nichts zwischen ihnen. Gar nichts.

Dass dieses ‚Gar nichts' so unerwartet schmerzte, hatte er nur seiner eigenen Dummheit zuzuschreiben. Immerhin wusste er doch genau, wo seine Gefühle stets hinführten – nämlich nirgendwo hin.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	8. Magie und Moral

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

_Vielen Dank an Textehexe, Sally, Moonlight, Kate Pomfrey und Spätzünder für Eure Reviews! So schreibt es sich gleich viel ambitionierter!_

**oooOOOooo

* * *

oooOOOooo  
**

_Hat Sanni sich von Sirius herumkriegen lassen? Wird Remus doch noch die Initiative ergreifen?  
Und wer genau ist diese Frau eigentlich?_

_Aufklärung tut Not - und wer lesen kann, ist klar im Vorteil.  
_

**oooOOOooo**

Wie immer beta-gelesen von _TheVirginian, deren – ich wiederhole mich gerne – düstere und absolut cannontreue Malfoygeschichten ich nur empfehlen kann._ Vielen Dank!

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**8. Magie und Moral**

Remus nahm eines der Arithmantikbücher aus dem laufenden Semester aus dem Regal und begann, darin zu lesen. Er hatte es bereits vor ein paar Monaten günstig erstanden, als noch nicht abzusehen war, dass Umbridge ihre Pläne so schnell würde umsetzen können. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, dieses Mal gelang es ihm nicht, zwischen den schwierigen Gleichungen den Frieden zu finden, den sie sonst für ihn bereithielten. Nach ein oder zwei rastlosen Stunden, in denen er immer wieder vom Schreibtisch aufsprang, noch einen Tee trank, einmal auch einen Apfel aß, sich wieder hinsetzte, Feder und Pergament beschwor, um ein paar Zahlenreihen in die Formeln einzufügen, ging er zu Bett.  
Er war wütend, frustriert und nicht zuletzt traurig und enttäuscht.

Der Schlaf wollte eben so wenig kommen wie die Ruhe bei der Arbeit. Remus wälzte sich hin und her, ohne Ordnung in seine Gedanken bringen zu können. Er haderte zutiefst mit seinem Schicksal und vor allem mit seiner eigenen Unfähigkeit. Außerdem wollte es ihm einfach nicht gelingen, den Gedanken an Sirius und Sanni und an das, was die beiden gerade vermutlich miteinander taten, zu verdrängen.

Ein Klopfen ließ ihn fast senkrecht hochfahren.  
Mit gezücktem Stab schlich er im Dunkeln zur Tür.  
Wieder ertönte leises Klopfen.

„Remus? Schläfst du?"

Sannis Stimme war fast nur ein Flüstern. Ganz offenbar wollte sie ihn nicht mehr wecken. Hastig riss er die Tür auf. Sie war schon halb die Treppe wieder hinunter, ihre Stiefel in der Hand, um niemanden im Haus zu stören.

„Sanni. Was tust du hier?", fragte er leise.

„Nun, ich dachte, du hast vielleicht den üblichen Schlafplatz für mich", erwiderte sie mit fast scheuem Zögern.  
„Aber ich kann auch gehen, wenn du nicht…"

„Um Merlins Willen, bleib hier", bat er, unendlich erleichtert.  
„Ich dachte nur nicht, dass du wiederkommen würdest."

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Nun ja, Sirius…normalerweise geht er nicht allein nach Hause."

Remus sah das Fettnäpfchen erst, als er hineingestolpert war. Leider hatte Sanni es auch bemerkt.

„Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde mich von ihm abschleppen lassen, nur weil ich ein oder zwei Butterbier mit ihm trinke?", fragte sie, und eine steile Falte erschien auf ihrer sonst glatten Stirn.

Remus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ihre blauen Augen bohren sich förmlich in die seinen. Er entschloss sich zur Flucht nach vorn.

„Um ehrlich zu sein: Ja, das dachte ich. Auch wenn es mir überhaupt nicht gefallen hat."

„Ich bin nicht wie andere", entgegnete sie und zog fröstelnd ihren schäbigen Umhang enger um die Schultern.  
„Warum bist du nicht mitgekommen, wenn du nicht wolltest, dass ich mit ihm gehe?"

„Weil…"

Er stockte und kam sich so hilflos vor. Immer noch fixierte sie sein Gesicht mit einer Intensität, als wolle sie jede Regung darin festhalten.

Remus holte tief Luft. „Offen gestanden fehlt mir der Mut zur Niederlage. Ich wollte nicht zusehen, wie er dich einwickelt. Ich kann kaum hoffen, mit Sirius zu konkurrieren, egal wie sehr ich dich mag."

Der letzte Halbsatz stolperte mehr hinterher als alles andere. Merlin, sie würde ihn auslachen! Doch Sanni tat nichts dergleichen. Im Gegenteil, ihr Ausdruck wurde noch ernster.

„Warum versuchst du es nicht einfach mal?", fragte sie und sah ihn auffordernd, ja fast provozierend an.

Sie stand ganz ruhig, direkt vor Remus. Sie war so nah, zum Greifen nah. Sein Herz setzte ein paar Schläge aus. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Zögernd, als stünde die Zeit still, streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus, bis seine Finger ihr Haar berührten, das sich weich und seidig anfühlte. Nicht so weich allerdings wie ihre Wange, als er sachte darüber strich. Nicht so weich wie ihre Lippen, die er mit der Fingerkuppe entlang fuhr, bevor er wagte, einen zarten Kuss darauf zu hauchen.  
Das Gefühl war mit nichts zu vergleichen, das er kannte. Remus glaubte, vor Zärtlichkeit überzufließen. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was er als nächstes tun sollte: Ihre Hände nehmen, sie ein zweites Mal küssen oder sich einfach in den Tiefen ihres Blicks verlieren? Seine Angst, dass der Bann jeden Augenblick brechen mochte und sie sich von ihm abwenden würde, hinterließ ihn unfähig, den nächsten Schritt zu tun.

Dann plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie immer noch im Treppenhaus standen, er im Schlafanzug, sie ohne Stiefel. Er spürte ihr Zittern. Sie musste erbärmlich frieren. Ohne nachzudenken zog er sie behutsam in seine Arme.

„Ist dir nicht kalt?", fragte er leise.

„Entsetzlich", gab sie zu.

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht hinein gehen", schlug er vor.

**oooOOOooo**

Als die Tür wie ein schützendes Bollwerk gegen die Außenwelt hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, wurde Remus für einen Moment von irrwitziger Panik und Nervosität ergriffen.  
Was sollte er als nächstes sagen? Was sollte er tun? Merlin, er hatte sie geküsst, sie war nicht schreiend geflohen, und jetzt?

Natürlich wusste Remus, was _normalerweise_ als nächstes geschah. Auf den ersten Kuss folgte der zweite, auf zaghafte Berührungen folgten forschere, und das Ende war auch bekannt.  
_Normalerweise_.

Doch dieses Mal war alles anders. In der vertrauten Atmosphäre seines Zimmers, mit der Couch im Blick und den Gedanken daran, was sie morgen vielleicht denken mochte, wenn er aus seinem moralischen Angebot jetzt doch ein unmoralisches machte, verließ ihn der Mut.  
Würde sie sich ausgenutzt vorkommen? Die Alternative zu seinem Bett war der feuchte, dunkle Keller eines Abbruchhauses. Hatte sie wirklich eine Wahl?

„Ich kann nicht."

Noch niemals in seinem Leben hatte er sich selbst derart für seine verfluchte Moral verwünscht wie in diesem Augenblick.

„Es tut mir leid, Sanni. Aber ich kann nicht mit dir…das tun." Seine Stimme klang rau und belegt.

„Ist es ein anatomisches Problem?", erkundigte sie sich interessiert, wenn auch etwas ungläubig.

„Äh…" Remus spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. „Ganz sicher nicht", erklärte er hastig. „Die Anatomie ist völlig in Ordnung, ich meine…deine, und äh…meine vermutlich auch. Was ich sagen will ist, deine Anatomie ist sehr…ansprechend."

_Alle guten Geister, Remus! Sie wird dich für einen Vollidioten halten! _

„Du kannst nirgends hin", sprudelte es aus ihm hervor. „Dein Keller oder mein Bett, deine Alternativen sind einfach nicht so, dass ich mir sicher bin, ob du wirklich freiwillig mit mir schlafen würdest. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr, Sanni. Ich könnte es mir nicht vergeben, wenn ich morgen früh erkennen würde, dass du dich ausgenutzt und bedrängt gefühlt hast."

Jetzt sah Sanni wirklich erstaunt aus – und ein bisschen, als hielte sie ihn für sehr dämlich. Remus fühlte sich auch so.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass ich mit dir schlafen würde?" fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Eine kalte Dusche hätte ihn nicht effektiver wieder auf den Boden der Realität zurückholen können.

„Ich habe dich nach dem üblichen Schlafplatz gefragt. Der ist auf deinem Teppich, nicht in deinem Bett", stellte sie zutreffend fest.

Sie sah in offen an, und seine Wangen brannten wie Feuer. In diesem Augenblick gefragt, welche Animagusgestalt er bevorzugen würde, hätte Remus sich für eine Maus entschieden. Eine peinlichere Situation wollte ihm gerade partout nicht einfallen, so sehr er sich auch bemühte.

„Entschuldige bitte", sagte er förmlich. Es ging doch nichts über eine solide Erziehung zur Höflichkeit, an der man sich festhalten konnte, wenn alle anderen Denkprozesse versagten. „Meine Schlussfolgerungen aus unserem Kuss waren sowohl vorschnell als auch unangemessen."

„Das ist richtig" stimmte sie zu, nicht ohne ein Lächeln in den Augen. „Aber ich gebe zu, dass es ein sehr schöner Kuss war, und ich hätte wohl gerne einen zweiten, wenn das nicht eine neuerliche Verwirrung hinsichtlich getrennter Schlafplätze nach sich zieht."

Remus brauchte einen Moment, bis er begriffen hatte, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Und endlich kehrte seine Souveränität zurück.

„Du würdest einen weiteren Kuss erwägen?", fragte er, immer noch ein bisschen atemlos von dem Schreck, der ihm in alle Glieder gefahren war.

„In der Tat", erwiderte sie augenzwinkernd. „Es trifft sich nämlich, dass ich dich auch sehr mag."

Mit zwei Schritten war er bei ihr, blieb stehen und zögerte, doch nur einen Moment.

_Tu es, Remus. Trau dich endlich! _

Dann nahm er sie in seine Arme und hielt sie fest. Sie schmiegte ihre Wange in seine Handfläche, und für eine ganze Weile taten sie nicht mehr, als einander anzusehen.

Sannis Kuss war zart und behutsam, und doch wusste sie eindeutig, was sie tat. Remus bekam weiche Knie, und etwas weiter oben konnte dafür von ‚weich' nicht mehr die Rede sein. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, hätte die Zeit ruhig stillstehen dürfen. Lediglich das alberne Bedürfnis, Luft zu holen und ein unüberhörbares Knurren aus Sannis Bauch beendete schließlich den Zauber dieser ersten Zärtlichkeiten.

„Entschuldige", sagte sie, Lippen und Wangen gerötet, und er konnte ihren schnellen Pulsschlag durch die zarte Haut ihres Halses schimmern sehen. Ganz offenbar fand sie ähnlichen Gefallen an ihrer beider Küssen wie Remus, dessen Herz bis zum Hals schlug.

„Hast du überhaupt schon etwas Richtiges gegessen heute, ich meine nach dem einen ‚Armen Ritter' heute Morgen?", fragte Remus. Viel war nicht eben an ihr dran, wie er deutlich gespürt hatte.

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Ich vergesse es meistens." Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, fühle ich mich eher müde als hungrig." Sie lächelte. „Und ein bisschen durcheinander."

Er sah sie an und erwiderte ihr Lächeln, Schmetterlinge im Bauch. „Trotzdem solltest du noch etwas essen heute. Wenigstens ein paar Haferflocken, hm? Lass mich für dich kochen."

Vielleicht war es lächerlich, aber Remus hatte das Gefühl, kaum jemals glücklicher gewesen zu sein, als in dieser Stunde. Er stand vor dem Herd und verrührte Haferflocken mit Milch, die er mit einem ‚_Energete'_ erhitzt hatte. Indessen saß Sanni am wackligen Küchentisch und schälte zwei Äpfel. Remus, klüger geworden, verzichtete darauf, ihr zu demonstrieren, wie viel schneller diese Arbeit mit dem Stab verrichtet gewesen wäre.

„Erzähl mir von Rääkkylä", bat er.

„Was willst du wissen?"

„Alles. Wie es dort aussieht, was die Menschen machen, um zu leben. Ich meine, ich habe Bilder von Rentieren im Kopf, wenn ich an Finnland denke."

Sanni lachte. Remus stellte den Porridge auf den Tisch und sah ihr beim Essen zu. Sein eigener Teller leerte sich nur langsam. Er konnte nicht erklären, warum es ihn so zufrieden machte, für sie zu sorgen, ihr beim Essen zuzusehen, dabei zu wissen, dass es ihr gut tat, und natürlich ihren Erzählungen über die fremde Welt Finnlands zu lauschen.

„Rääkkylä besteht eigentlich aus zehn Dörfern. Da wäre Haapasalmi, Rasisalo, Salokylä-Pötsönlahti,…" Sie grinste, als sie sein Gesicht sah. „Du musste es nicht nachsprechen, keine Angst. Wir leben nicht von Rentieren, um das einmal klar zu stellen. Einige Leute gehen zum Arbeiten ins Sägewerk oder in die Kleiderfabrik in Kitee. Die meisten sind aber Milchbauern. Wir haben sehr viele Seen rundherum und lichte Wälder. Im Sommer ist es wunderschön, im Winter bei Sonnenschein sieht es aus wie ein verzaubertes Märchenland. Wir haben sehr viel Schnee, viel mehr als in England."

„Bist du dort zur Schule gegangen?", erkundigte sich Remus.

„Ein paar Jahre", sagte sie. „Das war eine sehr schöne Zeit. Die anderen Kinder hatten zuerst Angst vor mir, weil es hieß, dass es auf unserem Hof spuke. Natürlich kann eine Zaubererfamilie nicht über Jahrhunderte an einem Ort leben, ohne dass die Leute sich ihren Teil denken. Aber die Kinder haben schnell gemerkt, dass ich nur gut auskommen und Freunde haben wollte, weiter nichts."

Ihr Blick wirkte ein bisschen entrückt.

„Du kommst von einem Bauernhof?" Remus hatte ein Bild vor Augen, das in etwa dem Hühnerhof der Weasleys entsprach, ergänzt um eine Weide mit fünf oder sechs bunt gefleckten Kühen.

„Bauernhof trifft es nicht ganz", widersprach Sanni. „Mein Vater züchtet Magische Geschöpfe. Renn-Hippogreife fürs Pesäpallo. Eine Art Quidditch, allerdings ohne Besen. Außerdem hat er noch Heikki Luunta, eine kleinere Art Schnee-Geist für die Jagd gezähmt. Du kannst dir vorstellen, welche Massen von Zauberbannen um das Grundstück liegen."

„Vampirangst?", fragte Remus mit halbem Lächeln.

„Auch", nickte sie. „Andere Kinder aus den Dörfern kamen natürlich niemals zu Besuch. Ich war ziemlich oft allein." Sie klang traurig. Doch dann hellte sich ihre Miene wieder auf. „Als ich zur Schule kam, habe ich dann die anderen besucht. Später war ich sehr dankbar, so viel über Muggel gelernt zu haben. Das hat es mir einfacher gemacht, ohne Zauberei zurecht zu kommen."

Sie sah ihn über den Rand ihrer inzwischen fast leeren Schüssel her an. „Wie war das bei dir? Bist du in eine normale Schule gegangen?"

„Bin ich", antwortete Remus. „Und genau so gerne wie du. Mein Vater hat den Lehrern erklärt, ich litte an einer zyklisch wiederkehrende Tropenkrankheit. Der Kranke bekäme immer wieder Fieber, sei blass… Die Krankheit sei nicht ansteckend. So konnte ich an den Tagen um Vollmond der Schule fernbleiben, ohne dass wir viel erklären mussten. Ich hatte mich fast damit abgefunden, in Salisbury auf die weiterführende Schule zu gehen, als der Brief aus Hogwarts kam." Er blickte Sanni in die Augen. „Dass ich heute zaubern kann und darf, verdanke ich Albus Dumbledore. Bis zum Ende meiner Schulzeit hat er es ermöglicht, geheim zu halten, was ich bin."

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du dankbar bist", erklärte Sanni. „Aber, erlaube mir diese Frage, glaubst du nicht, dass du ohne Magie glücklicher geworden wärest? Ich meine, mit einer vernünftigen Ausbildung kann man in der nicht-magischen Welt alles erreichen. Doch als lykantropher Zauberer kannst du so gut sein, wie du willst – sie werden dir in England nicht einen Fuß in der Tür erlauben."

„Du bist erstaunlich gut informiert", bemerkte Remus.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich war heute in der Öffentlichen Bibliothek im Ministerium", gab sie zu.

„Du bist…meinetwegen?" Er konnte es kaum glauben.

Sie nickte. Remus nahm ihre Hand. „Das ist wirklich…ungewöhnlich." Er wusste kaum, was er sagen sollte. „Deine Frage, ob ich mit einer nicht-magischen Profession glücklicher geworden wäre, habe ich dir bereits heute morgen beantwortet", sagte er sanft. „Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu verstehen, wenn du siehst, in welche Situation es mich gebracht hat. Doch Magie liegt in meiner Natur. Und wenn wir ehrlich sind, ist der Zug für eine bürgerliche Muggelexistenz abgefahren. Ich bin zu alt."

„Zu alt?", fragte sie erstaunt. „Wie alt bist du, Remus?"

„Einundzwanzig."

„Das ist nicht zu alt", widersprach sie.

„Mir fehlen Zeugnisse, Papiere, eine Matura. Selbst wenn ich irgendwie an einen Schulabschluss käme – ich könnte die Mittel für ein Studium nicht aufbringen."

„Wie hast du dein Arithmantikstudium finanziert?", fragte sie nach.

Remus legte den Löffel zur Seite. „Du gibst nicht leicht auf, was?"

„Nicht, wenn mir an jemandem liegt", erwiderte sie lächelnd. „Du könntest in der nicht-magischen Welt zurecht kommen, Remus. Sogar erfolgreich. Und du weißt es. Du willst nur nicht. Das ist allein deine Entscheidung, aber sei zumindest ehrlich mit dir selbst."

Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Sanni sagte die Wahrheit. Natürlich hatte er darüber nachgedacht, der Magischen Gesellschaft, die ihn nicht wollte, den Rücken zu kehren. Abgesehen von den Vollmondnächten, in denen er auf die Hilfe der anderen Herumtreiber angewiesen war, bot ihm die Muggelwelt bessere Chancen. Aber solange er noch studierte, hatte er Hoffnung gehabt, und sein Rauswurf war noch nicht lange genug her, als dass er ihn verdaut und sich mit der neuen Situation intensiv genug auseinander gesetzt hätte. Als Muggel zu leben hieß nicht automatisch, auf Magie zu verzichten.

Remus war derart verstrickt in seine Gedanken, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie Sanni aufgestanden war. Erst als er ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, sah er auf.

„Es ist spät", sagte sie leise.

Ihre Lippen in seinem Nacken sandten wohlige Schauer über seinen Rücken, und er zog sie in seine Arme. Für den Moment vergaß er völlig seine verfahrene Situation, seine Zweifel, seine Unsicherheit. Er ließ sich in Sannis Umarmung fallen, völlig gefangen von der Wärme ihres Körpers und der sanften Zärtlichkeit ihrer Berührungen und Küsse.

„Schlaf bei mir", hörte er seine eigene Stimme heiser zwischen zwei Atemzügen. Er nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen die Hände und sah in ihre Augen. „Ich werde dich nicht anfassen, Ehrenwort. Aber lass mich dich festhalten."

Sie lachte. „Du willst mich festhalten, ohne mich dabei anzufassen?"

Er seufzte. Was er _wollte_, stand hier nicht unbedingt zur Debatte.

„Es ist ein moralisches Angebot", sagte er schließlich. „Ich schwöre es."

„Ein moralisches Angebot und das Ehrenwort eines Werwolfs", sagte sie mit gespielter Nachdenklichkeit. „Was würde mein Vater wohl dazu sagen?"

„Lauf so schnell du kannst?" vermutete Remus.

Sanni grinste und in ihren Augen glomm ein merkwürdiger Funke. „Deal", sagte sie. „Zwei Decken, und ich bekomme dein Kissen. Und solltest du…wortbrüchig werden, schläfst _du_ auf dem Boden."

Remus schloss sie in die Arme und versiegelte ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss. „Das klingt sehr fair", konstatierte er glücklich.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt

* * *

  
**_

A./N. : _**Pesäpallo**_ ist genau genommen kein Quidditch auf Hippogreifen, sondern eine finnische Version vom amerikanischen Baseball. Es gibt in Deutschland auch ein paar Vereine, und 1996 fand sogar die Pesäpallo-WM in München statt.


	9. Mermaid Street

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

_O_

**

* * *

  
**

**oooOOOooo**

_Vielen Dank an Textehexe, Sally, Moonlight und Lufa für Eure Reviews! Ich freue mich immer sehr über Euren Zuspruch! _

**oooOOOooo**

_Nun hat Remus seine Sanni also geküsst, und darüber bin ich sehr froh: Ich dachte schon, der kriegt das diese Fiction gar nicht mehr hin. ;-) Aber wie geht es jetzt mit den beiden weiter? Wird wirklich alles gut?_

**oooOOOooo

* * *

oooOOOooo  
**

_Danke, TheVirginian, für die zartblauen Korrekturen!_

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**9. Mermaid Street**

Hatte Remus vermutet, dass es aufregend sein würde, neben Sanni zu schlafen, so behielt er recht. Er war derart nervös und aufgeregt und so sehr damit beschäftigt, sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu halten, dass er kaum einschlafen konnte. Und das, obwohl sie deutlich ihre Grenzen aufzeigte: Sie schlief in ihrem Pullover und hatte sich dermaßen in ihre Decke gewickelt, dass es völlig unmöglich gewesen wäre, sie zu berühren. Doch tatsächlich fand sie sich irgendwann in seinem Arm ein, und das Gewicht ihres Kopfes auf seiner Schulter war ihm eine willkommene, süße Last, während er den Duft ihrer Haare einatmete und endlich einschlief.

Nur Minuten später, so schien es ihm, riß ihn ein dissonantes Kreischen aus ziemlich wirren, nicht eben keuschen Träumen.  
Neben ihm zuckte Sanni zusammen.

„Alle guten Waldgeister, Remus, was ist das?"

„Weckzauber", murmelte er schlaftrunken und kniff die Augen zusammen, als die Spitze seines Stabes den ganzen Raum jetzt auch noch in zunehmend grelles Licht zu tauchen begann.

„Kannst du kein Vogelgezwitscher benutzen oder ein dezentes Piepsen, wie jeder andere Zauberer auch?", fragte sie und zog die Decke über den Kopf, jedoch nur, um gleich wieder darunter hervor zu kommen. „Es ist viertel nach vier", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll nach einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Ich weiß", gab er zurück. „Tut mir leid, aber ich muss raus zu den Doks. Heuer ist von halb fünf bis fünf, danach nehmen sie niemanden mehr."

„Götter", seufzte sie. „Was willst du am Hafen? Die Container werden doch alle maschinell entladen heutzutage."

„Nicht am Fischereihafen", erwiderte er und rieb sich die Augen. „Die Kisten werden in den Kuttern auf Bänder gehoben und vorher auch mit Schaufeln befüllt. Dasselbe gilt für die Eiskühlung. Die brauchen immer Leute. Ich mach das nicht zum ersten Mal."

„Du hast kaum geschlafen", stellte sie fest. „Kannst du so überhaupt arbeiten?"

„Klar", erwiderte er prompt. Innerlich seufzte er. Er hasste es, so früh aufstehen zu müssen. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich nicht geschlafen habe?" fragte er dann verwundert.

Sie lachte. „Du siehst so müde aus. Und du hast gezappelt, dich hin und her gedreht, Decke weg, Decke wieder hochgezogen. Grausam. Nächstes Mal schlafe ich wieder unten."

„Keine Chance", gab er zurück und küsste sie zärtlich. „Nicht eine Hand breit Boden gebe ich freiwillig wieder auf."

„Hej, ich bin keine Kriegsbeute", protestierte sie.

„Keinesfalls", bestätigte er mit halbem Lächeln, um ernster hinzu zu fügen: „Aber es ist schön, zu wissen, dass du nah hier bei mir bist."

_Und Merlin, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu, wenn ich jetzt nicht los müsste, wüsste ich, wie ich daraus einen traumhaften Morgen machen könnte. _

Stattdessen kletterte er vorsichtig über sie hinweg und suchte im Schrank ein paar wirklich alte, grobe Kleidungsstücke zusammen.

„Bist du hier, wenn ich zurück komme?", fragte er.

„Wann wird das sein?", wollte Sanni wissen.

„Normalerweise sind die Schiffe mittags entladen", antwortete Remus.

„Mittags...gut, ich will sehen, ob ich noch einen Termin erübrigen kann", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, das ihn förmlich in der Tür festnagelte.

Dieses blasse, dünne Mädchen hatte sein Herz gestohlen, daran bestand kein Zweifel.

„Das wäre sehr schön", sagte er atemlos und disapparierte.

**oooOOOooo**

Die Docks hielten, was sie versprochen hatten: Es war eine harte dreckige Arbeit, doch Remus musste weder Papiere vorzeigen noch wurde er viel gefragt. Im Vergleich zu den Männern, die hier jeden Tag arbeiteten und deren Oberarme dick wie Schiffstaue waren, wirkte Remus geradezu schmächtig, doch einer der Vorarbeiter erinnerte sich an ihn. Der Mann hatte ihn arbeiten sehen und wusste, dass Remus zupacken konnte.

Als die Uhr an Big Ben zwölf schlug, hatte Remus sein Tagwerk verrichtet. Müde und doch zufrieden, skeptisch und doch voller Vorfreude auf den Nachmittag machte er sich auf den Weg in seine Wohnung. Aus dem Hafengebiet zu disapparieren war nicht ganz einfach, aber ein Stapel Betonröhren verschaffte ihm schließlich die notwendige Deckung.

Diesmal verursachte ihm der fehlende Abwehrzauber vor seiner Wohnungstür ein flaues, zappeliges Gefühl in der Magengrube, das ihm, gepaart mit einem ungewohnten Enthusiasmus, ein vermutlich ziemlich dämliches Grinsen ins Gesicht pinselte. Bevor er den Türknauf drehte, hielt er inne. Ein verführerischer Duft nach Zimt und Vanille stieg ihm in die Nase.  
Mit klopfendem Herzen stieß er die Tür auf.

„Sanni?"

Sie hockte mitten im Zimmer, um sich herum auf dem Fußboden hatte sie all seine Schallplatten verstreut.

„Hallo Remus. Ich habe entdeckt, dass du Musik magst."

Er ließ seinen Zauberstab stecken, obwohl es ihm in den Fingern juckte, das Chaos mit einem wohl gezielten Aufrufezauber zu beseitigen. Stattdessen zog er die schweren, alten Stiefel aus und stieg vorsichtig zwischen den Plattenhüllen entlang. Er zog Sanni auf die Füße und in seine Arme, und er küsste sie, bis ihnen beiden die Luft wegblieb.

„Merlin, du stinkst nach Fisch", sagte sie, als er ihre Lippen freigab.

„Tut mir leid", erwiderte er. „Habe ich völlig vergessen, als ich dich gesehen habe."

„Schmeichler", sagte sie lachend.

Er nahm zögernd und etwas widerwillig Abstand von ihr, wirkte einen Reinigungszauber, der die Schuppen auf ihrem Pullover verschwinden ließ und besah sich die Platten auf dem Boden. „Magst du klassische Musik?"

„Ab und an ein bisschen Grieg oder Brahms ist ganz nett", erwiderte sie. „Sibelius ist mir zu trist, auch wenn er unser finnischer Nationalkomponist ist. Aber wie ich sehe, hast du auch AC/DC." Sie strahlte ihn an.

„Die Platte gehört Peter, einem Freund", bekannte er. „Er muss sie irgendwann vergessen haben."

„Wo ist dein Plattenspieler?", erkundigte sich Sanni.

„Im Pfandleihhaus", antwortete Remus achselzuckend. „Siehst du das Buch dort mit dem hellgrauen Einband? Das ist mein Plattenspieler."

„Du setzt Prioritäten", stellte sie fest.

„Manchmal bleibt einem nichts anderes übrig", erwiderte er. Dann fand er, dass es dringend Zeit war, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Was immer du gekocht hast, es duftet bis ins Treppenhaus."

„Bestimmt hast du Hunger wie ein Wolf", vermutete sie.

„Fraglos", erwiderte er trocken. „Immerhin gehöre ich zur Gattung der Caniden."

Sanni lachte und ihre Augen funkelten vergnügt. „Du weißt schon, dass du in Wirklichkeit zur Gattung der Schmalnasenaffen gehörst, wie alle Menschen", sagte sie dann. „Die Wandlung eines Werwolfs ist nur eine lunar bedingte Transformation, sie verändert nicht die biologische Zugehörigkeit zu einer Gattung. Sonst dürftest du dich ja nicht zurück verwandeln."

„Die Theorien dazu sind sehr kontrovers", sagte er. „Du hast nicht nur meine Plattensammlung durchwühlt, du hast auch in meinen Lykantrophiebüchern gestöbert."

„Und ich habe Milchreis gekocht, um deine eigentliche Frage zu beantworten", lenkte sie geschickt davon ab, dass sie ihn nicht um Erlaubnis für ihre neugierige Wohnungserkundung gefragt hatte. „Mit Vanillesoße."

_Heirate mich!_, dachte Remus. Der Zauber der Situation zog ihm fast buchstäblich die Beine weg. Er war müde und hatte hart gearbeitet, kam nach Hause, und da wartete eine bezaubernde Frau und hatte seine Leibspeise gekocht. Es war wie aus einem sehr klischeehaften Film. Wie lange war es her, dass jemand für ihn gekocht hatte, rechnete man die Hauselfen von Hogwarts und Lily, die sonntags manchmal für alle Herumtreiber kochte, nicht hinzu?

„Ich liebe Milchreis", sagte er laut. „Habe ich Zeit für eine Dusche?"

„Unbedingt", erklärte Sanni. „Sogar für eine Rasur."

**oooOOOooo**

Eine knappe Stunde später legte Remus den Löffel zur Seite.

„Das war mit Abstand die beste Vanillesoße, an die ich mich erinnern kann. Wo hast du gelernt, so zu kochen?"

„Unsere Hauselfe hat es mir beigebracht", sagte sie.

Remus sah ein bisschen perplex drein. Hauselfen gehörten nicht in Bauernfamilien, sondern zu teuren Stadtvillen und Landgütern.

„Ihr hattet eine Hauselfe?"

„Wenn mein Vater ihr keine Kleider gegeben hat, besitzt er sie vermutlich immer noch", antwortete sie.

„Hast du noch Kontakt?", erkundigte sich Remus zögernd.  
Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass dies kein sicherer Boden war, auf dem er sich da bewegte.

„Zu der Hauselfe?", fragte Sanni zurück, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Doch ihr Blick hatte sich verdüstert und verschlossen.

„Zu deinem Vater", präzisierte Remus. „Aber natürlich geht mich das nichts an. Wenn du also nicht darüber sprechen möchtest…"

„Möchte ich nicht", erwiderte sie knapp.

Er nickte. „Also schön. Ich werde nicht mehr davon anfangen."

Während er ihr schweigend dabei zusah, wie sie ihren Teller leerte, riss auf einmal die graue Wolkendecke auf, und die sich hervorkämpfende Sonne warf Schattenmuster der Gardine auf die rissige Oberfläche des Resopaltisches.

„Was hältst du von einem Spaziergang?", fragte Remus. Er war ohnehin müde und jetzt auch noch satt. Wenn er nicht einfach irgendwann einschlafen wollte, musste er sich bewegen.

Augenblicklich kehrte das Licht in ihre Augen zurück.  
„Gerne. Aber in Muggel-London, ja?"

„Wo immer du willst", sagte Remus. „Alles bis hundertfünfzig Meilen liegt in meiner Apparitionsweite."

„Ich war noch nie in Brighton", sagte sie.

„Brighton? Das ist ziemlich überlaufen und sehr… sagen wir, es hat schon bessere Tage gesehen. Darf ich dir etwas zeigen?" Remus hatte eine Idee.

Sanni stimmte zu. „Wenn du mich auch zurück bringst."

„Aber natürlich tue ich das", erwiderte er verwundert. Er stand auf, ging um den Tisch und nahm ihre Hand. „Sieh mich an, Sanni."

Sein Herz schlug Kapriolen, als sie es tatsächlich tat. Ihre Augen waren von einem dunklen Blau, dessen klare Tiefe ihn …das einzig passende Wort war ‚betörte', auch wenn er es altmodisch fand.

„Niemals", sagte er und legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn, „würde ich dich irgendwo stehen lassen. Das wäre nicht nur unsäglich dumm, sondern auch unanständig und unfair." Er küsste sie sachte und holte dann ihren Umhang. „Hier. Es ist kalt am Meer."

Sanni lehnte sich gegen ihn, und er schloss die Arme um sie. Destination, Determination. Deliberation.

**oooOOOooo**

Salzige Luft schlug ihnen entgegen. Remus nahm Sannis Hand und zog sie aus der Nische zwischen zwei Häusern, die ein geschützter Apparitionspunkt war. Vor ihnen lag eine Straße, ganz mit Kopfsteinpflaster bedeckt, deren Seiten von den typischen südenglischen Häusern gesäumt wurde. Eine perfekte Idylle.

„Das ist Mermaid Street", sagte Remus. „Sie gilt als eine der schönsten historisch erhaltenen Straßen von Sussex."

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Sanni.

„Rye", erwiderte Remus. „Lebendiges Mittelalter."

Sie bummelten den Boulevard herunter, und Remus zeigte Sanni das berüchtigte Mermaid Inn, einen im Stil des fünfzehnten Jahrhunderts erhaltenen Schmugglertreff, sowie das Wohnhaus des Schriftstellers Henry James und die St. Marys Kirche.

„Diese Uhr stammt von 1560", erklärte er, als sie in St. Marys die berühmte Turmuhr betrachteten. „Es heißt, sie wäre die älteste in ganz England."

„Du liebe Zeit, was du alles weißt", sagte Sanni beeindruckt.

„Mein Vater fuhr jedes Jahr in den Ferien mit mir an die Küste", sagte Remus. „Von Southend-on-sea bis Weymouth kenne ich jedes Museum, jede Kirche, jedes Schloss. Sei also nicht zu sehr beeindruckt."

Der Wind pustete ihr die langen Strähnen um den Kopf, und Remus beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen. „Was willst du sehen, Sanni? Kunst, Kirchen, Landschaft?" Ihre Lippen schmeckten nach Salz.

„Das Meer", sagte sie und schlang die Arme um seinen Brustkorb, als sie ihn wieder küsste. Remus hielt sie fest, überlegte einen Moment, sah sich dann um – und als keine Muggel zu entdecken waren, disapparierten sie.

**oooOOOooo**

„Wo sind wir?", fragte sie. Der Strand um sie herum war verlassen.

„Zwischen Rye und Sandwich", erklärte Remus. „Der Strand ist nur zu Fuß zugänglich, deswegen sind hier keine Touristen. Und weil es November ist, vermutlich."

Sie wickelten sich fester in ihre Umhänge.

„Das Dorf ist hübsch, aber nicht weiter bemerkenswert", erzählte Remus. „Allerdings gibt es eine Besonderheit: In der St. Peters Kirche läutet jede Nacht um acht eine Glocke. Früher war dies ein Signal für die Bevölkerung, die Schweine auf die Straßen zu lassen, damit sie den Müll auffressen konnten. Man nannte sie deswegen auch ‚Schweineglocke'."

Sanni lachte, und Remus grinste. „Später läutete noch eine andere Glocke, dann musste man sein Schwein wieder hereinholen. Seltsamerweise heißt diese zweite Glocke ‚Gänseglocke'."

„Ihr seid ein komisches Volk", stellte Sanni fest.

Der Wind pfiff ihnen trotz des Sonnenscheins um die Ohren, und die Wellen rauschten im Rhythmus der Brandung, die auf den harten Sand klatschte. Die nächsten anderthalb Stunden dachte Remus an nichts mehr. Er hörte nur auf die vertrauten Geräusche aus seiner Kindheit und frühen Jugend und spürte Sanis Hand in der seinen. Immer wieder zog er sie an sich, um das Blaugrau des Meeres mit der Seenfarbe ihrer Augen zu vergleichen, ihr Gesicht zu streicheln und diese Lippen zu küssen, die sich so weich, warm und nachgiebig anfühlten. Immer enger schmiegte sie sich an ihn, er spürte ihre zarte Gestalt in seinen Armen, und seine Hände glitten unter ihren Umhang, über die weiche Wolle des dicken Pullovers. Allein die Vorstellung, wie sich ihre Haut darunter anfühlen mochte, warm, zart und weich, nötigte Remus schließlich, etwas von ihr abzurücken, um nicht in eine peinliche Situation zu geraten.

Außerdem zitterte Sanni inzwischen vor Kälte. Remus wirkte einen Wärmezauber, ausnahmsweise, weil ihre Lippen begannen, sich blau zu färben.

„Hattest du genug Meer für einen Nachmittag?", fragte er.

„Vor allem genug Wind", erwiderte sie lachend. „Bis zum Schweineglockengeläut werde ich nicht durchhalten."

„Das musst du auch nicht. Die Glocken klingen wie alle anderen, und Schweine hat hier keiner mehr, insofern gibt es auch nichts zu sehen."

Sie kehrten zurück nach Rye, fanden einen Tea Room, in dem es den typischen Sussex Cream Tea mit hausgemachtem Kuchen und Scones mit Sahne gab, und Remus befolgte Lilys Rat, sein Finnenmädchen ‚auf eine Tasse Schokolade' einzuladen. Ihrer beider Hände und Füße wurden langsam wieder warm, und Sannis Wangen bekamen eine frische Farbe. Die freundliche Bedienung schien die abgerissene Kleidung der beiden jungen Leute nicht zu bemerken, und auch über die Umhänge verlor niemand ein Wort. Man war in dieser ruhigen Zeit froh, überhaupt Gäste zu haben.

Gegen sechs apparierten sie zurück nach London, und Remus wäre nicht er selbst gewesen, wenn er nicht noch eine Idee für einen letzten Höhepunkt gehabt hätte.

„Die Galerie in Summerset House ist heute bis neun geöffnet", sagte er und zog sie hinter sich her durch den Seiteneingang, nachdem er die Tür mit einem ‚_Alohomora'_ geöffnet hatte. „Ab sechs ist der Eintritt frei – zumindest für Zauberer", setzte er hinzu.

„Remus! Du bist ja kriminell", flüsterte sie augenzwinkernd.

„Leider", bestätigte er. „Aber wir brechen nur Muggelgesetze. Dafür werden sie mir schon keine Silberkugel verpassen."

Sanni lachte leise. „War das ein Werwolf-Witz?"

Er sah sie an. „Schon wieder? Oh Merlin." Dann drückte er ihre Hand. „Es ist leichter, mit dir."

Sie antwortete nicht, und er hing seinen Gedanken nach, während sie schweigend Hand in Hand an den Werken der Alten Meister und des Impressionismus vorbei flanierten.

„Monet, Renoir, Seurat und Gauguin", erklärte Remus.

„Da ist ein Cézanne", sagte Sanni. „Montagne Sainte-Victoire. Ich wusste, dass es hier hängt, aber ich habe nie wirklich die Zeit gefunden, mir die Ausstellung anzusehen. Die Bilder sind wunderschön."

Erst fünf Minuten vor neun verließen sie die Kunstgalerie. Sie gingen die paar Meter zur Themse hinunter, doch es war eisig kalt geworden. Die Lichter der Stadt ließen kleinen wirklichen Blick auf den Sternenhimmel zu, und Remus war inzwischen – wenn auch glücklich wie selten zuvor – sehr müde.

„Es wird Zeit", sagte er leise.

„Danke für einen wunderschönen Nachmittag und Abend", sagte sie und küsste ihn mit geschlossenen Lippen zart auf den Mund.

„Jederzeit gerne wieder", bot er an. „Ich danke dir, dass du deine Zeit mit mir geteilt hast."

Er betrachtete sie. Ganz offensichtlich war es noch immer nicht selbstverständlich für sie, mit ihm zu gehen.

„Komm mit nach Hause", sagte er leise. „Mein Angebot ist noch immer moralisch."

Sie betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Du wirst mich meinem Keller entfremden. Ob das gut für mich ist, wird sich noch erweisen." Im nächsten Moment jedoch kehrte das Lächeln in ihre Augen zurück. „Darf ich meine Füße unter deine Decke stecken? Sie sind nämlich eiskalt."

Remus musste lachen. „Was immer du unter meine Decke stecken willst, ist mir willkommen."

Er nahm sie in den Arm, und sie disapparierten.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt

* * *

_

_Ich frage mich gerade, ob nicht nur Sanni ihrem Keller entfremdet wird, sondern auch Remus seiner emotionalen Vorsicht, und welchen Preis beide am Ende dafür zahlen werden müssen...  
Aber wie dem auch, wie es scheint, gibt es für Remus ohnehin kein Zurück mehr.  
_


	10. Fast Liebe

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

_Vielen Dank an Spätzünder, Morti, Sally, Moonlight und Selene Falcon für Eure Reviews! Ich freue mich immer sehr über Euer Feedback – schön zu wissen, dass ich nicht für den Papierkorb schreibe! _

**oooOOOooo**

_Extra für Euch ein letztes Update, sozusagen auf gepackten Koffern, bevor ich Glückliche für eine Woche in die Sonne der Kanaren entschwinden darf. Viel Vergnügen!_

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke, TheVirginian, wie immer für die zartblauen Korrekturen!_

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**10. ****Fast ****Liebe**

Die folgenden Tage waren getragen von einem stetig wachsenden Glücksempfinden, und Remus konnte an jedem Morgen kaum glauben, dass er tatsächlich noch glücklicher aufwachte, als er sich am Abend zuvor schlafen gelegt hatte. Die Arbeit in den Docks war hart, und das frühe Aufstehen, die Kälte und Nässe forderten ihm mehr ab, als er erwartet hatte. Doch wenn er gegen Mittag fertig war, begann sein Herz bereits vor der Apparition wild zu klopfen. Nach Hause zu kommen erhielt eine neue Bedeutung.  
Sanni war dort. Sanni, die es mit ihrer Liebenswürdigkeit schaffte, die Vermieterin zu vertrösten. Sanni, die vom Großmarkt Lebensmittel beschaffte und Remus zum ersten Mal seit Jahren mit regelmäßigen, warmen Mahlzeiten versorgte. Sanni, die ihn küsste, bis er glaubte, sein Herz würde stehen bleiben. Nur an sie zu denken versetzte den Schmetterlingsschwarm in seinem Bauch in hellen Aufruhr.

Sie verbrachten jeden Nachmittag an der Küste, apparierten in den Besuchern normalerweise nicht zugänglichen Teil der Festung von Dover, erkundeten die Klippen von Porthcurno, flanierten die Palace Pier in Brighton entlang und sammelten Muscheln am Strand von Margate.  
Abends besuchten sie zumeist eines der unzähligen Londoner Museen, und sie kannten bald jeden Hinter- oder Seiteneingang. Remus stellte erfreut fest, dass nicht nur er selbst aufblühte.

Die viele frische Luft verlieh Sanni frische, rote Wangen, der melancholische Schatten um ihre Augen verschwand, ihre Gestalt wirkte nicht mehr ganz so ätherisch durchscheinend, und ihr Lachen erreichte immer öfter auch ihre Augen. Sie begann, sich zu öffnen. Ihre Erzählungen betrafen ihre Heimat, das ‚Land aus Licht, Wald und Wasser'. Sie sprach von den Bootsausflügen mit ihren Freunden, erzählte vom Fischreichtum der zahllosen Seen, von Honigtrollen und Klapperwebern, von Mythen und Legenden. Doch niemals mehr sprach sie über ihre Familie, und sie wich jeder Frage darüber aus, warum sie eigentlich auf der Straße lebte.  
Remus wurde nicht schlau aus ihr. Ihm war bald klar, dass sie ein Geheimnis verbarg, das seiner Lykantrophie in nichts nachstand. Manchmal verfiel sie für Stunden in rätselhaftes Schweigen, dem eine fast nervöse Unruhe folgte.

Remus verschloss die Augen. Er wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass sein Traum Risse bekommen könnte. Er hielt sich daran fest, dass er sich ihrer Zuneigung immerhin sicher sein konnte. Sie kümmerte sich mit zärtlicher Fürsorge um ihn. Dass sie kochte, war nur das eine. Sie begann, seine Kleider auszubessern, mit Nadel und Faden. Und ihre geschickten Hände vermochten manches Mal, woran Remus mit all seiner Magie gescheitert war: einen alten Umhang nur mäßig alt, eine Hose doch noch brauchbar, ein Paar Socken fast neuwertig erscheinen zu lassen.  
Mehr als alles andere, mehr als ihr Kochen und Nähen, war es ihr Interesse an ihm, das seine Seele wärmte. Zudem lachte sie über die gleichen Dinge, liebte es wie er, Passanten zu beobachten und sich Geschichten zu ihren fröhlichen, traurigen oder müden Gesichtern auszudenken, zu spekulieren, woher sie wohl kämen und wohin sie nun gehen mochten. Sie teilte sein Interesse für Kunst, auch wenn er bald merkte, dass ihr Herz eher der Musik als der Malerei gehörte.

Wie geschickt ihre Finger über das Nähen hinaus waren, erfuhr er an einem Freitagnachmittag, als ein kalter Herbststurm einen Ausflug an die See nicht einladend erscheinen ließ und die Schiffsladung schwerer atlantischer Thunfische seine Rückenmuskeln über die Maßen beansprucht hatte. Er hatte mit drei anderen Arbeitern so eng stehen müssen in dem kleinen Trawler, dass er keinerlei Magie benutzen konnte.

„Hast du Schmerzen?", erkundigte sie sich, als er aus der Dusche kam.

„Nicht der Rede wert", winkte er ab, um im nächsten Augenblick das Gesicht zu verziehen, als er sich an den Küchentisch setzte. Er schnupperte. „Kürbissuppe?", fragte er. Es roch verführerisch.

„Steckrüben. Eigentlich braucht man Rentierspeck dazu, aber ich fürchte, wir werden ohne auskommen müssen. Aber es gibt Kartoffeln, Wurzeln und Lauch." Sie häufte eine große Portion auf seinen Teller.

Mitten auf dem Tisch stand eine Karaffe mit einer weißlichen Flüssigkeit. Sie reichte sie ihm.

„Was ist das?", fragte er mißtrauisch.

„Willst du keine Sahne?", gab sie zurück.

„Die ist kalt", stellte er fest.

„Das muss sie auch sein", erklärte Sanni. „Man gießt sie über das heiße Gemüse. Schau her."

Remus probierte, zögernd, und er war ausgesprochen erstaunt, dass die fremdartige Kombination sich als geschmacklicher Höhepunkt entpuppte.

„Deine Hauselfe hat dir wirklich fantastisch kochen beigebracht", lobte er. „Merlins Bart, ich liebe die finnische Küche. Auch ohne Rentierspeck."

Sanni lachte. „Es ist schade, dass wir keinen haben, denn er hilft gut, wenn man sich so verhoben hat wie du."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass ich mich verhoben habe?"

„Du sitzt ganz krumm, Remus."

Er bemühte sich demonstrativ, gerade zu sitzen, und beide kicherten über seine Bemühungen wie Backfische.

„Bist du fertig mit Essen?", fragte Sanni, als Remus seinen Teller geleert hatte.

Er nickte.

„Zieh dich aus", befahl sie.

„Äh…was?" Verblüfft sah er sie an.

„Dein Hemd und dein Unterhemd. Keine Sorge, es ist ein _moralisches_ Angebot." Sie lächelte.

Zögernd knöpfte er das Hemd auf, auch wenn ihm ein unmoralisches Angebot ganz sicher keine Angst eingejagt hätte. An der relativen Keuschheit ihrer Beziehung hatte sich nichts geändert. Sanni schlief inzwischen zwar nicht mehr in dicke Pullover gehüllt, auch wenn die Kälte in der Wohnung das sicherlich gerechtfertigt hätte, und sie wickelte auch ihre Decke nicht mehr wie ein Panzerhemd um sich. Aber sie stoppte ihn nach wie vor mit einem sanften ‚Nein', wenn seine Hände mehr als die warme, glatte Haut ihres Bauches erkunden wollten. Remus seufzte und schimpfte sie im Scherz grausam, doch er respektierte ihren Wunsch.  
Lilys Worte klangen oft in seinem Ohr: ‚Zeit, Remus. Gibt dir und dem Mädchen doch ein bisschen Zeit.'  
Vermutlich half ihm auch die harte körperliche Arbeit im Hafen und die Aussicht auf ein Aufstehen zu nachtschlafender Zeit, seine Triebe zu zügeln.

Ein bisschen unsicher sah er sie jetzt an. „Und was nun? Was willst du unternehmen, ohne deinen Rentierspeck?"

Sie lachte. „Leg dich hin. Am besten auf den Boden, da liegst du gerade. Schön auf den Bauch." Sie holte eine der alten Wolldecken vom Sofa, als zusätzliche Unterlage für ihn. Es war nicht eben warm in der Wohnung.

Als er lag, begann sie mit kleinen, kreisenden Bewegungen seinen Rücken zu massieren. Von den Schulterblättern abwärts arbeitete sie sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter in Richtung seiner seine Wirbelsäule entlang. Irgendwann begann sich Remus' Schmerz in dumpfes Wohlgefallen aufzulösen. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich ihm, als sie rechts und links der Lendenwirbelsäule zwei Nervenknotenpunkte erwischte. Etwas Feuchtes, Kühles entlockte ihm einen Ausruf des Erstaunens.

„Merlin! Ist das…Sahne?"

„Na, nicht so zappeln, Remus", tadelte sie ihn.

„Du wirst sie nicht von meiner Haut lecken?", erkundigte er sich, halb verwirrt, halb hoffnungsvoll.

„Sicher nicht", antwortete Sanni. „Oder würde dir das besser gefallen als meine Massage?"

Ihre Stimme hatte einen sanften, fast schnurrenden Ton angenommen. Remus konnte nicht antworten. Seine Gedanken und Gefühle begaben sich auf eine spontane Karussellfahrt. Er wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein sollte, als Sanni ihre therapeutischen Bemühungen fortsetzte und die fetthaltige Flüssigkeit mit sanften Bewegungen in seine Haut einrieb. Ihre Finger wanderten an seiner Wirbelsäule hinauf, erreichten seinen Nacken und liebkosten ihn sorgsam und zärtlich.

„Mmmhm…" Längst hatte er jeden Widerstand aufgegeben. Es fühlte sich so gut an, und er war so müde, ihm wurde warm und…

Als sie begann, seinen Hals zu küssen, war Remus schlagartig wieder wach. Mit neu entflammter Leidenschaft begann er, ihre Küsse zu erwidern. Ohne Scheu glitten ihre Hände über seinen Oberkörper, seine Schultern, die Brust und seinen Bauch. Zitternd sog er die Luft ein, als sie mit ihren Fingern über seine Hüften strich, eine beinahe zufällige Berührung. Doch diesmal ließ er sie nicht davon kommen. Er nahm ihre Hand und legte sie – vermutlich in einem Anfall von Wahnsinn – auf seinen Schritt.

Seine Stimme klang seltsam fremd und belegt, als er ihr direkt in die vor Erstaunen geweiteten Augen sah.

„Nur damit du weißt, wie sehr ich dich will", raunte er.

Er ließ ihre Hand los. Sie hätte sie jetzt fortnehmen können, doch Sanni beließ sie auf ihrem Platz und begann, mit der Handfläche über den Stoff seiner Hose zu reiben.

Remus keuchte auf. „Götter, Sanni."

Mit zittrigen Händen, auch weil er sich so sehr konzentrieren musste, nicht hier und jetzt noch in seiner Hose zu kommen, zog er ihr den Pullover über die Schultern. Sanni trug eine Menge Wäsche darunter: eine Bluse und zwei Hemdchen übereinander. Remus schaffte es beim besten Willen nicht, ihr alles auf einmal auszuziehen.

Doch er war keiner, der schnell aufgab. Mit Hingabe platzierte er einen Kuss nach dem anderen auf der weichen Haut ihres Halses, strich mit einer Hand durch ihr langes Haar, während er mit der anderen einen Knopf nach dem anderen öffnete, bis er ihr die Bluse über die Schultern ziehen konnte.

Sein Blick traf den ihren. Wäre es ihm nicht so abwegig erschienen, hätte er gesagt, dass Angst in ihren Augen zu lesen war. Instinktiv gab er der Ahnung nach und legte eine Hand an ihre Wange.

„Du weißt, dass ich dir nicht wehtun werde. Nur ein Wort, und ich höre auf."

„Ich fürchte mich nicht, Remus. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich schon bereit bin, den ganzen Weg mit dir zu gehen."

Er beugte sich vor und berührte sachte ihre Lippen mit den seinen.

„Wir gehen nur soweit, wie du gehen möchtest", erwiderte er und ließ gleichzeitig eine Hand an ihrem Rücken unter ihr Hemd gleiten.

Ihre Haut war fest, warm und glatt. Remus schälte Sanni aus dem ersten Hemdchen, gleichzeitig bedeckte er immer wieder ihr Gesicht, ihren Hals und die Ansätze ihrer Brüste mit Küssen und zarten Bissen. Der Duft ihrer Haut trieb ihn schier in den Wahnsinn. Auch wenn sie sein Duschgel benutzte, roch es an ihr doch ganz anders.

„Ich liebe es, wie du riechst", murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen. „Du bist wunderschön anzusehen, und ich mag deine sanfte Stimme, aber für deinen Duft auf meiner Haut würde ich sterben, Sanni."

Merlin, er konnte ihre Erregung riechen, und dieser Geruch hatte eine mehr als stimulierende Wirkung auf ihn. Er konnte fühlen, wie seine Beherrschung bröckelte.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen beide Hände und hatte das Gefühl, in ihren Augen zu ertrinken. Diese Mischung aus Zärtlichkeit, Hingabe, Scheu und Verlangen in ihrem Blick machte ihn rasend.

Sie zitterte.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hatte er sie auf die Arme gehoben und trug sie zur Couch.

„Unter die Decke. Komm."

Sie kicherte. „Habe ich deinen geschundenen Rücken massiert, damit du wieder Lasten schleppst?"

„Ganz genau das war vermutlich dein Plan", neckte er sie.

Sie lachte und bettete ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Erzähl mir eine Geschichte von dir", bat sie.

Er zog sie auf sich, zerrte die Decke über ihre Schultern hinauf und glitt mit den Händen unter ihr Hemdchen. Ihr Gewicht auf ihm, ihre Wärme, wirkten erregend wie ein Aphrodisiakum.

„Keine Geschichten", erwiderte er atemlos. „Küss mich. Bitte."

Sie tat ihm den Gefallen, und ihre Küsse wurden mit jeder Minute leidenschaftlicher. Sannis Zopf hatte sich gelöst, und das blonde Haar floss wie Silber über ihre zarten Schultern. Remus hielt sekundenlang die Luft an, als er ihr das letzte störende Kleidungsstück abstreifte. Für einen Moment hielt er inne, nur um sie zu betrachten. Sie war eine zierliche Person, mit kleinen, runden Brüsten, und sie lief dunkelrot an, während er sie ansah.

„Du bist so schön", flüsterte er, ihre Unsicherheit ahnend, und strich mit den Fingerkuppen sachte über ihren Hals, den Ansatz ihres Busens und schließlich ihre Brustwarzen. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, und Remus zog sie an sich, um sie ganz nah bei sich zu spüren. Ihre Haut auf seinem nackten Oberkörper zu fühlen, löste ein unheimliches Glücksgefühl in ihm aus. Allerdings sorgte diese Nähe auch dafür, dass er sein Verlangen kaum noch zügeln konnte. Er wollte nichts dringender, als ihr die Jeans über die Hüften zu streifen und ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie begehrte. Ihr schneller Atem und mehr als das noch der feine Geruch ihres Geschlechts verrieten ihm, dass sie ihn ebenfalls wollte, und dieses Bewusstsein ließ ihn fast die Kontrolle verlieren und ihr geflüstertes ‚Nein' überhören. Erst ihre Hand, die die seine vom Reißverschluss ihrer Hose wegzog und stattdessen auf ihre Brust legte, so dass er ihren Herzschlag spüren konnte, gebot ihm Einhalt.

„Götter, Sanni", knurrte er frustriert. „Wir sind doch keine Teenager mehr."

„Du vielleicht nicht", gab sie leise zurück.

Ihre Worte erwischten ihn eiskalt. Er hatte sie niemals gefragt, doch jetzt sprang es ihn an, dass sie manchmal mehr Mädchen als Frau war.

„Außerdem", sagte sie leise, ohne ihn anzusehen, „ohne Kondome geht es nicht. Ich nehme keinen empfängnisverhindernden Trank."

„Dafür habe ich einen Zauberstab", erwiderte er, nur um im selben Augenblick die Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Worte zu begreifen. Er spürte, wie er tomatenrot anlief. „Ich meine, es gibt Verhütungszauber, und du glaubst hoffentlich nicht, dass ich daran nicht gedacht hätte?"

„Du hast eben nicht gerade sehr…_nachdenklich_ auf mich gewirkt", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, und er konnte das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme schwingen hören.

Remus seufzte laut und theatralisch und zog sie in seine Arme. Die Spannung des Augenblicks war etwas verflogen, auch wenn in seiner Hose nach wie vor drangvolle Enge herrschte.

„Was bist du, eine Veela, die mich um den Verstand bringen will?"

Sie antwortete nicht, und er sah sie an. Die helle Haut, das blonde Haar, die blauen Augen.

„Du könntest tatsächlich eine Veela sein", sagte er und küsste sie zärtlich. „Wenigstens wären wir dann beide dunkle Kreaturen und könnten für immer zusammen sein."

Mit einem Mal war jedes Lächeln, jedes Leuchten aus ihren Augen getilgt.

„Würde dir das gefallen, Remus? Wärest du glücklich, wenn ich mich als Dunkle Kreatur entpuppte?"

Es war ihr Tonfall, der Remus noch mehr alarmierte als ihr merkwürdiger Blick. Sachte legte er die Hand an ihre Wange.

„Es ist mir egal, was du bist: Squib, Werwolf, Veela. Das macht keinen Unterschied für das, was ich für dich empfinde, Sanni." Er lachte auf. „Wer wäre ich, ausgerechnet, dich zu verurteilen?" Er küsste sie zart und gleichzeitig hingebungsvoll. Ein Versuch, alle seine Gefühle in diesen einen Kuss zu legen.

„Aber ehrlich", sagte er und sah sie mit großer Intensität an, „falls du eine Werwölfin sein solltest, wäre ich schon aus organisatorischen Gründen mehr als dankbar, das vor dem nächsten Vollmond zu erfahren."

Sie lachte und küsste ihn. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie nicht lykantroph war – er hätte es schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gewittert.

Sannis Küsse wurden zu Remus' Verblüffung wieder fordernder, sie biss ihn zart in Lippen, Kinn und Hals, und es gab wenig, womit er mehr aus dem Konzept zu bringen war. Die süße Mischung aus Leidenschaft und sanftem Schmerz, ihre nackte Haut auf der seinen, ihr Duft und schließlich ihre Hände in seinem Schritt ließen ihn jede Frage vergessen. Mit Geschick öffnete sie die Knöpfe seiner Hose und befreite endlich seine Männlichkeit aus ihrem engen Gefängnis.

„Sanni, was hast du vor?" Seine Frage wurde von seinem eigenen Keuchen geschluckt, als sie seine Erektion mit warmen Fingern umfasste und ihn sachte zu reiben begann.

Remus wehrte sich nicht. Warum auch? Zu sehr lechzte sein Körper nach Befriedigung, und ihm war seine Erregung weder peinlich noch unangenehm. Seine Stirn an der ihren, die Hände mit ihren Haaren verflochten, seine Lippen an den ihren, kam er unerwartet heftig mit wenigen Bewegungen stöhnend auf ihrem nackten Bauch.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis das Zimmer aufhörte, sich um ihn zu drehen, sein Atem ruhiger wurde und sein Herzschlag sich beruhigte. Eng aneinander geschmiegt lagen sie unter der Decke, und zumindest was Remus betraf, war er viel zu glücklich, um zu sprechen. Er bedeckte ihr Gesicht, ihren Hals und ihre Brüste mit atemlosen kleinen Küssen, um schließlich den Kopf auf ihre Schulter zu betten.

Es war nicht seine Absicht, einfach wortlos einzuschlafen. Eigentlich wollte er sie endlos küssen, berühren und festhalten, eigentlich wollte er ihr auch sagen, wie sehr er sie…begehrte? Das wusste sie. Mochte? Dieses Wort beschrieb seine Gefühle nicht annähernd. Liebte? Viel zu früh, daran zu denken. Und doch kam dies seinen wirren Empfindungen am nächsten. Dabei würde ein solches Eingeständnis sie vermutlich zuverlässiger aus seinem Bett und seinem Leben treiben, als er es wahrhaben wollte.

Es war eines, ein paar Wochen mit einem Werwolf zu verbringen, und Sannis Alternativen schienen nicht eben üppig, obwohl Remus sicher zu wissen glaubte, dass ihr wirklich an ihm lag. Doch sich auf etwas Tieferes einzulassen, gar auf etwas so Abstraktes, Großes wie Liebe…das war etwas ganz anderes, wie er aus schmerzlicher Erfahrung wusste. Er weigerte sich, zuviel zu hoffen. Es tat zu weh, enttäuscht zu werden. Für den Augenblick war sie bei ihm. Nur das zählte.

Über diesem Gedanken schlief er ein, bis ihn der Weckzauber seines Stabes am nächsten Morgen unsanft aus dem Schlaf riss, und Sannis warmer Körper neben dem seinen ihn der Kostbarkeit des Lebens erinnerte.

Mit einem Lächeln küsste er ihre schlafwarmen Wangen und kletterte über ihre in die Decke verwickelte Gestalt. Die Dinge liefen derzeit ganz gut für ihn. Mehr als das konnte einer wie er vom Leben nicht erwarten.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	11. Ein Sonntag unter Freunden

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

_Vielen Dank an Eulenfeder, Fenrir Alas,Alcina, Lufa, Spätzünder, Sally und Moonlight für Eure Reviews!  
Habe wie immer alle brav beantwortet ;-)_

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

_Da bin ich wieder, und aus dem Urlaubsgepäck habe ich ein bisschen Fluff gegen das Dezembergrau mitgebracht. Viel Freude damit. _

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke, TheVirginian, wie immer für die zartblauen Korrekturen! Wer von Euch Zeit hat, möge mal bei ihr vorbei schauen, "Mysterium" bietet feine Unterhaltung rund um den charismatischen Tränkemeister Severus Snape.  
_

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**11. Ein Sonntag unter Freunden**

Als Remus am Samstag aus den Docks kam, wunderte er sich zunächst über die verwaiste Wohnung. Sanni war nicht da. Doch wie er erfreut feststellte, lagen die Plastiktüten, die er zuletzt in ihrem Keller gesehen hatte, neben der Tür, und am Schreibtisch lehnte der überdimensionale Geigenkasten. Zu gerne hätte er einen Blick hinein geworfen, doch er bezähmte seine Neugier. Es erstaunte ihn nur, dass sie nie erwähnt hatte, ein Instrument zu spielen.

Auf dem Herd stand ein Topf mit Kartoffelsuppe, und auf dem Tisch fand er eine Notiz von Sanni.

_Remus,  
Mrs. Thickhead war hier. Sie war ziemlich erregt wegen der Miete. Ich habe sie vertröstet bis heute Abend. Aber dann hast du besser Geld, oder wir werden doch in meinen Keller umziehen müssen. Ich musste noch einmal los in die Stadt, etwas besorgen. Essen steht auf dem Herd._

_1000 Küsse__,__ Sanni_

Remus strich beinahe zärtlich mit dem Finger über das Papier, dort, wo das Wort ‚Küsse' stand. Das Zimmer kam ihm seltsam leer vor ohne sie.

Er duschte und aß, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu seiner Vermieterin. Merlin sei Dank reichte der Wochenlohn zumindest für die halbe Miete. Es gelang Remus nach endlosem Palaver, die störrische alte Frau zu überreden, die andere Hälfte bis zum nächsten Samstag zu stunden. Er hätte andernfalls nicht gewusst, wovon sie die Woche über hätten leben sollen.  
Dass Sanni am Großmarkt Essen erbettelte, und dass allein dies sie beide satt machte, war ihm unendlich peinlich. Er schämte sich, doch immerhin war ein Ende der Not absehbar. Er hatte fünfzehn Pfund übrig, das würde sie über die nächste Woche bringen. Er lächelte. Ein Cream Tea oder eine Tasse Schokolade am Pier in Margate waren allemal drin.

So wie schon lange nicht mehr freute er sich auf den freien Sonntag mit ihr. Ein bisschen fürchtete er ihn jedoch auch.  
Sanni hatte sich bereit erklärt, ihn zu James und Lily zu begleiten. Er hatte am Morgen auf dem Weg zu den Docks einen Abstecher zu den Potters gemacht und Lily eine Notiz in den Briefkasten geworfen. Remus war sicher, sie würde nichts dagegen haben, und zu essen gab es bei den Potters ohnehin immer reichlich.

Es war lange her, dass Remus seinen Freunden eine Frau vorgestellt hatte. Da seine Beziehungen zumeist nach dreieinhalb Wochen abrupt beendet waren, erschien es ihm sinnlos. Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Ein warmes Glücksgefühl im Bauch ließ ihn unwillkürlich lächeln. Hoffentlich mochten sie Sanni. Nun, Sirius zumindest hatte seine ‚Zuneigung' ja bereits intensiv bekundet.  
Remus schluckte den bitteren Stich herunter und ließ sich von seinem Triumph tragen. Sanni hatte Sirius einen Korb gegeben – seinetwegen. Vermutlich war der Erbe des noblen Hauses Black empfindlich in seinem Stolz gekränkt, denn er hatte sich danach nicht mehr blicken lassen.

Remus' Blick fiel auf die Arithmantikbücher auf seinem Schreibtisch. Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen, den Stoff des laufenden Semesters zumindest für sich durchzuarbeiten. Doch seit Tagen hatte er nicht einen Absatz gelesen. Für den Moment nahm er sie hin, die bittere Süße. Nicht seine Exmatrikulation, die immer noch schmerzte und ihm Angst machte, sondern seine freie Entscheidung, die Zeit mit Sanni anstelle der Studien zu verbringen, sorgte für die feine Staubschicht auf dem Buch. Zumindest tat es gut, sich dies einzureden.

Er sank auf die Couch und zog die Decke über die Beine. Es war so kalt im Zimmer, dass selbst er fror, obwohl er ziemlich abgehärtet war. Die Buchstaben des Zeitungsartikels verschwammen nur zu bald vor seinen Augen, und binnen kurzem war er eingeschlafen.

Remus erwachte, als sich der Schlüssel im Türschloss drehte. Es war bereits dunkel, und auf das Klicken des Lichtschalters erfolgte – nichts.

„_Lumos_", sagte er und rieb sich die Augen.

Sein Stablicht erhellte den Raum.

„Sieht aus, als wäre der Strom im ganzen Viertel ausgefallen", hörte er Sanni von der Tür her sagen. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem vor Kälte roten Gesicht huschte sie zu ihm und küsste ihn.

„Hi. Wie geht es dir?"

„Bestens", murmelte er an ihrem Mund. „Du bist ja jetzt hier."

Er gab einen japsenden Laut von sich, als ihre eisigen Finger unter sein Hemd schlüpften.

„Merlins Bart", keuchte er, nur um dann ihre Hände an seinen Körper zu pressen.

Im nächsten Moment jedoch bemerkte er, dass etwas anders war an ihr heute – sie trug einen fremden Geruch mit sich, nach einem ziemlich ausgefallenen Parfüm.

„Du riechst so...anders", sagte er und schob sie ein Stück von sich weg, um sie besser ansehen zu können.

„Wem auch immer diese Kleider vorher gehört haben, sie hat sich die Mühe gemacht, sie zu waschen, bevor sie sie im Second Hand Shop abgegeben hat. Das muss der Weichspüler sein. Ich habe es auch bemerkt", erklärte Sanni.

Jetzt erst fiel Remus auf, dass sie andere Kleidung trug als sonst. Ihre Jeans waren gebraucht, aber weder geflickt noch fadenscheinig, und der hellgraue dicke Wollpullover mit dem Zopfmuster hätte auch neu sein können. Wohlgefällig ließ Remus seinen Blick an ihr hinab gleiten.

„Steht dir gut, Sanni. Und ohnehin bist du...wunderschön."

Warum ihn ausgerechnet bei Komplimenten seine sonst so präzise Sprache floh, würde er nie verstehen.

„Danke", sagte sie schlicht. „Ich dachte, ich laufe morgen bei deinen Freunden lieber nicht in meinen alten Sachen auf. Nicht, dass sie mich am Ende für ein Straßenmädchen halten." Sie grinste.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich auch so mitgenommen hätte", sagte Remus und zog sie in seine Arme.

Doch insgeheim war er froh, dass er nicht mit einer in Lumpen gehüllten Sanni auf Lilys Türschwelle apparieren würde. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, mit welcher Toleranz Sirius zumindest auf diesen Makel reagiert hatte. Er hatte Sanni nicht anders behandelt, als wenn sie Roben von Madam Malkins getragen hätte.

„Wie hast du diese Kleider bezahlt?", fragte Remus zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich pleite bin", gab sie zurück. „Allerdings jetzt bin ich es, fast zumindest."

Er grinste. „Dafür habe ich jetzt Geld. Die nächste Woche steht uns die grandiose Summe von fünfzehn Pfund zur Verfügung. Die halbe Miete ist auch bezahlt."

„Was sind wir doch für Glückspilze", sagte sie mit halb ironischem Lächeln.

„Nun, ich zumindest bin sehr glücklich", bekannte Remus und sah ihr in die Augen. „Es war sehr aufregend mit dir, gestern Abend, und auch sehr schön. Das wollte ich dir noch sagen. Tut mir leid, dass ich einfach eingeschlafen bin."

„Ja, dafür solltest du dich allerdings schämen", gab sie zurück. „Aber bei deinem ungeahnten Reichtum könntest du mich als Entschuldigung ins Kino begleiten, was meinst du?"

„Kino in London gehört glaube ich zu den Dingen, die nicht in unserem Budget vorgesehen sind", entgegnete er bedauernd.

Doch Sanni grinste. „Ich kenne die Kassenfrau im ‚Casablanca', das ist ein kleines Programmkino im East End. Sie wird uns einschleusen, und Popcorn bekommen wir auch."

Remus seufzte auf. Am liebsten wäre er mit ihr Zuhause geblieben. Doch sie würden morgen einen ganzen wundervollen Vormittag im Bett verbringen können, und er hatte bis eben geschlafen – außerdem war er seit Äonen nicht mehr im Kino gewesen.  
Sanni hatte listig verschwiegen, dass das Samstagabendprogramm des ‚Casablanca' eine ganz besondere Attraktion bereithielt: die Rocky Horror Picture Show. Vielleicht hätte er misstrauisch werden müssen, als Sanni auf dem Weg vom Apparitionspunkt zum Lichtspielhaus eine dicke Ausgabe der ‚Sunday Times' aus einem Papierkorb fischte. Was ihm bevorstand, begriff er erst, als ihm ein in Strapse und Federboa gehüllter Kerl von einem Meter neunzig an den Hintern griff und lächelnd „Hallo Häschen" sagte.

„Finger weg! Der Hase gehört mir", verkündete Sanni laut und grinste.

Sie winkte ihrer Bekannten, einer behäbigen grauhaarigen Frau in zum Film passenden Dessous, ebenfalls mit Federboa, und diese schmuggelte die beiden tatsächlich ungesehen in den Kinosaal.

Remus wusste, dass der Film absolut Kult war bei den Muggeln. Die skurrile Handlung, das Ambiente, angesiedelt irgendwo zwischen Fantasy und Science Fiction, die, wie er feststellte, doch sehr eingängige Musik – all das hätte ihn begeistert, wäre nicht der enorme Partizipationswille des Publikums gewesen. Man bespritzte sich gegenseitig mit Wasser, wovor die von Sanni vorsorglich mitgebrachte Zeitung nur eingeschränkt schützte, und die reichlich geworfenen Reiskörner würde er vermutlich noch Tage später in seinen Haaren finden.  
Sanni schien allerdings ein großer Fan des Spektakels zu sein. Wie die meisten hier kannte sie jede Szene, jedes Lied, und sie tanzte euphorisch beim ‚Time Warp' mit. Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass die Wände des Kinos wackelten von den wild tanzenden Zuschauern – der Boden ohnehin. Irgendwann zwischen ‚Sweet transvestite' und ‚Hot patootie' ließ sich Remus von ihrer Begeisterung anstecken, und ihr ausgelassenes Lachen klang ihm noch lange im Ohr, nachdem der letzte Akkord verstummt war.

**oooOOOooo**

„Hallo Lily", grüßte Remus, als James' Frau die Tür öffnete. „Das ist Sanni", setzte er dann hinzu und schob seine Freundin ein Stück nach vorne.

„Guten Tag", sagte Sanni artig. „Danke für die Einladung."

„Hallo", meinte Lily und reichte Sanni die Hand, wobei sie die junge Frau intensiv musterte. „Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich schon sehr neugierig war. Natürlich habe ich Remus und Sirius schon ausgequetscht."

Beide Frauen lachten.

„Kommt rein." Lilys Geste war einladend.

Sie betraten den großzügigen Flur, und angenehme Wärme schlug ihnen entgegen.

„Geht bitte durch ins Wohnzimmer", forderte Lily sie auf.

Remus nahm Sanni den Mantel ab und hängte ihn an die Garderobe. Nachdem er auch seinen eigenen Umhang aufgehängt hatte, ergriff er Sannis Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Der edle Mahagonitisch war bereits gedeckt, aber es saß noch niemand daran. James und Sirius hatten es sich auf dem kleinen Sofa am Kamin gemütlich gemacht, jeder mit einem Glas Feuerwhisky in der Hand.

„Hey, hallo Remus", grüßte Sirius lässig.

James erhob sich, um Remus und Sanni per Handschlag willkommen zu heißen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass heute Damenbesuch erlaubt ist, James", frotzelte Sirius. „Wenn ich das geahnt hätte, hätte ich auch was Zartes mitgebracht."

„Guten Tag, James", sagte Sanni höflich. „Sirius, wie nett."

Der kühle Klang ihrer Stimme strafte die Worte Lügen. Remus sah verblüfft von seinem Freund zu seiner Geliebten.

Zum Glück loderte in diesem Augenblick der Kamin auf, und Peter erschien. Auch er war nicht allein, sondern hatte eine Studienkollegin von der magisch-botanischen Fakultät in Bristol mitgebracht.

Remus lächelte und begrüßte sie, dann stellte er Sanni vor.

Peters Begleitung, Jeanny, tauchte immer dann auf, wenn Peter nicht alleine irgendwo hin gehen wollte. Remus wusste, das beide nur gute Freunde waren. Jeanny war bereits verlobt, doch ihr Versprochener studierte in den USA.

Sanni sah aus, als wäre sie ganz dankbar, daß sich nun nicht alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie konzentrierte, zumal Jeanny eine sehr lebhafte Person war, die gerne und laut lachte.

Eine einzige seltsame Situation ergab sich noch, als Sirius Sanni einen Aperitif anbot, diese jedoch ablehnte.

„Du sagst doch sonst nicht Nein zu einem Gläschen", grinste er provozierend.

„Ich entscheide von Fall zu Fall unterschiedlich, wozu ich Ja oder Nein sage", entgegnete Sanni und hielt Sirius' bohrendem Blick tapfer stand.

Remus legte ihr beschützend einen Arm um die Schulter. „Ich glaube, Lily hat gerufen. Möchtest du mit mir in die Küche gehen, um ihr zu helfen?"

Der Blick, mit dem er Sirius bedachte, war nicht eben freundlich.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?", fragte Remus leise, als sie allein im Flur standen.

„Dein Freund ist eitel und sehr von sich eingenommen. Er hat Schwierigkeiten ein ‚Nein' wegzustecken", gab Sanni flüsternd zurück.

Remus nickte und küsste Sanni auf die Nasenspitze. Daher also wehte der Wind. Er würde ein ernstes Wort mit Sirius sprechen, sobald er ihn unter vier Augen zu fassen bekam.

Der Rest des Essens und des weiteren Nachmittages verlief in Harmonie. Lilys Kochkünste wurden von allen sehr gelobt und insbesondere Jeanny verstand es meisterlich, die gesamte Tischrunde zu unterhalten.

„Was machst du denn beruflich?", erkundigte sich Peter plötzlich bei Sanni. „Ich hatte ja seit Wochen keine Gelegenheit mehr, Remus zu sprechen."

„Ich...", setzte Sanni an, doch Sirius kam ihr zuvor.

„Sie hat mal Musikunterricht gegeben. Na, jetzt gibt sie wohl eher Remus' Haushälterin."

„Kaum", parierte Remus den Einwurf. „Und vielleicht lässt du Sanni einfach selbst erzählen", schlug er in Richtung seines Freundes vor.

Dabei war Remus selbst sehr auf Sannis Erklärung gespannt. Ihm gegenüber hatte sie sich nämlich in vornehmes Schweigen gehüllt und lediglich gesagt, dass sie nach der Schule nicht wirklich viel gearbeitet habe.

„Es stimmt, was Sirius sagt", teilte sie nun zu Remus' Überraschung mit. „Ich habe gelegentlich ein paar Stunden gegeben, Klavier und Gitarre. Das war parallel zum Konservatorium in Helsinki und auch später noch ab und an."

„Nun, vielleicht hören wir nachher eine Kostprobe?", fragte Sirius, und sein Blick hatte etwas Lauerndes. „Meine Gitarre steht im Flur."

Sanni zuckte die Schultern. „Natürlich, wenn du willst."

Nach dem Essen machten sie alle gemeinsam einen Spaziergang durch Godric's Hollow, und der Dialog geriet bald in Vergessenheit. Am Nachmittag jedoch, als sie bei Tee und Scones am Kamin saßen, tauchte Sirius plötzlich mit seiner Gitarre in der Hand auf. Wortlos hielt er sie Sanni unter die Nase.

Diese blickte Lily an, mit der sie sich während des Spazierengehens länger unterhalten hatte. „Stört es euch sicher nicht?"

Lily lächelte. „Aber nein, wir würden gerne mal jemand anderen als Sirius spielen hören."

Remus hielt die Luft an. Also hatte auch Lily die unterschwellige Spannung zwischen Sirius und Sanni mitbekommen. Doch Sirius reagierte nur mit einem souveränen Lächeln und einer großmütigen Geste.

Sanni nahm das Instrument, und ihre Finger strichen vorsichtig über den hölzernen Klangkörper, der an einigen Stellen abgenutzt, an anderen mit fettigen Fingerabdrücken ‚verziert' war. Sirius hatte nicht seine beste Gitarre mitgebracht. Mit ein paar Handgriffen stimmte Sanni das Instrument. Sie warf Remus ein Lächeln zu, dann ließ sie ihre Finger über die Saiten tanzen. Die Bewegungen waren so schnell, dass man ihnen mit bloßem Auge kaum folgen konnte. Die Laute, die Sanni der Gitarre entlockte, waren ebenso unerwartet wie schön. Tatsächlich spielte sie keinen Rock, keinen der beliebten Folksongs, sondern was Remus hörte, war die Allemande von Bach. Nicht nur Sirius stand der Mund offen. Sanni spielte noch eine Fuge hinterher, dann reichte sie die Gitarre an Sirius zurück.

„Das war…große Klasse", gestand er schließlich zu. „Ich habe mal Rodrigo probiert, aber ich glaube, meine Finger brechen ab, bevor ich das jemals spielen kann."

Sanni zuckte die Achseln. „Wenn du willst, bring ich's dir bei."

Sirius starrte sie aus seinen Sommerhimmelaugen an. „Gerne", sagte er dann. „Morgen zum Beispiel habe ich Zeit. Oder heute Abend."

Lily und James lachten.

„Sachte, Pads", sagte James. „Morgen ist bestimmt früh genug. Ich glaube nicht, dass Moony seine Sanni am Sonntagabend vermissen will."

„Vielleicht vermisst er sie ja gar nicht", schmollte Sirius. „Du musst doch bestimmt noch irgendwelche arithmantische Ausarbeitungen anfertigen, oder?" Flehend sah er Remus an.

Doch dieses Mal blieb der übliche Erfolg aus. Remus legte besitzergreifend einen Arm um Sannis Schulter. „Ich würde sie ganz sicher vermissen. Aber es ist deine Entscheidung, Sanni." Er sah sie an.

„Du kannst morgen kommen, Sirius", teilte sie sachlich mit. „Ich bin ab sieben auf."

„Sieben?", entfuhr es Sirius entsetzt. „Warum nicht gegen Mittag?"

„Weil ich mich vormittags um ein paar Dinge kümmern muss, die mir wichtig sind", gab sie zurück.

„Was denn?", verlangte Sirius zu wissen.

Lily warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu. „Wenn du mittags von einer harten Arbeit nach Hause kämst, wärest du vielleicht auch dankbar für ein warmes Mittagsessen, Sirius."

Sirius wirkte völlig erstaunt. „Mittagsessen, darum geht es? Hey, ich bringe was mit, null Problemo."

Sanni sah ihn an. „Also schön. Zehn Uhr und kein Junk Food."

Lily lachte. „Jetzt stellst du Sirius aber vor eine schwierige Aufgabe."

Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer warf ihr einen beleidigten Blick zu. Doch schon im nächsten Moment schien sein Groll wie weggewischt, und seine Miene drückte heitere Zufriedenheit aus.

Die weitere Unterhaltung plätscherte zunächst entspannt dahin: Peter erzählte von den neuesten Errungenschaften in der Magischen Botanik, Jeanny unterhielt sie mit Geschichten aus den Universitätsgremien, in denen sie mitarbeitete, und James berichtete von seiner Aurorenausbildung und seinem skurrilen Chef Alastor Moody. Dabei kamen auch die jüngsten Umtriebe einer Gruppe Magier zur Sprache, die sich um einen Mann geschart hatten, der sich als „Lord Voldemort" bezeichnete.

„Sie nennen sich selbst ‚Todesser', und wie es aussieht, handelt es sich eindeutig um eine schwarzmagische Vereinigung", erklärte James. „Moody sagt, sie sind richtig gefährlich. Letzte Woche gab es sogar einen Mord an einer muggelstämmigen Hexe, der ihnen zugeschrieben wird – Beweise haben wir allerdings keine, zumindest noch nicht."

„Das klingt ja wie die Anfänge der Grindelwald-Bewegung", bemerkte Peter.

„Es gibt eine Menge Leute, die der Ansicht sind, dass nur reinblütige Zauberer Magie ausüben sollten", steuerte Sirius bei. Ganz im Gegensatz zu sonst sah auch er ernsthaft besorgt aus. „Solche Bestrebungen sind nicht neu, aber sie werden zunehmend offener formuliert."

Sie sprachen noch eine ganze Weile über die politischen Strömungen, mutmaßten, wer Teil der mysteriösen Todesserbewegung sein mochte, wobei Sirius frank und frei seine gesamte Familie verdächtigte, und beratschlagten, wie die magische Gesellschaft sich am besten zur Wehr setzen sollte.

Als sie sich einige Zeit später verabschiedeten und bei ihren Gastgebern bedankten, war die Stimmung durchaus etwas gedrückt.

Peter und Jeanny kehrten nach Bristol zurück, Sirius sagte seinen Besuch bei Remus am nächsten Morgen um zehn Uhr fest zu, und Remus und Sanni disapparierten nach Downtown, um sich eine öffentliche Werkschau eines modernen Malers anzusehen.

„Deine Freunde sind wirklich sehr nett", sagte Sanni anerkennend. „Lily hat sich soviel Arbeit gemacht, mit dem Essen, den Scones…"

„Sie tut es gerne." Remus grinste. „Vermutlich liegt es daran, dass Essen die zuverlässigste Methode ist, uns alle an ihren Tisch zu locken. Letztlich ist sie diejenige, die uns nach der Schule zusammen gehalten hat."

Sie flanierten an den Exponaten vorbei.

„Ehrlich gesagt, mit diesen Bildern kann ich wenig anfangen", gab Sanni zu. „Ich möchte doch zumindest etwas auf einem Bild erkennen können."

„Mir fällt der Zugang auch nicht leicht", räumte Remus ein. „Man muss sich vermutlich mehr intellektuell als emotional mit der Aussage des Künstlers auseinandersetzen. Aber vielleicht hast du ja einen anderen Vorschlag für heute abend? Wir müssen uns nicht alles ansehen."

Sanni überlegte. „Nun, es gibt einen neuen Club in der Vasilievstreet, aber ich kenne noch niemanden vom Personal. Außerdem sind wir zu abgerissen dafür." Sie lächelte. „Aber vielleicht wäre ein gemütlicher Abend auf dem Sofa genau das Richtige?"

Sie langte in die Tasche ihrer Jeans und zog ein kleines, viereckiges Päckchen hervor. Die Aufschrift ließ Remus wiederum das Blut in die Wangen treten.

„Wir könnten dort weitermachen, wo wir heute Vormittag aufgehört haben", sagte sie verschwörerisch.

Remus wurde allein beim Gedanken an ihre morgendlichen Aktivitäten ziemlich warm.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte er heiser und nahm das Päckchen mit den Kondomen aus ihrer Hand, um es einzustecken.

Sie sah ihn direkt an. „Ja, Remus. Ich bin mir sicher."

Zärtlich küsste er sie und schloss sie in seine Arme. „Halt dich fest", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Das wird die schnellste Apparition, die du je erlebt hast."

Mit einem ‚Plopp' waren sie verschwunden.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	12. Das erste Mal

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

_Danke sehr an Sally und Moonlight für Eure Reviews! Ich finde es immer wieder erstaunlich, dass bei über 50 Storyalerts dann doch nur eine Handvoll Reviews übrig bleibt. Aber ich will nicht motzen. Dafür habe ich so Zeit, mich über jedes einzelne wie eine Schneedämonin zu freuen ;-)_

**oooOOOooo**

_Heute löse ich den Cliff vom letzen Mal auf und Ihr erfahrt, ob Remus die kleinen süßen Gummis wirklich benutzen darf, welche Konsequenzen das unter Umständen hat und wie immer, wenn ich eine Frage kläre, werfe ich drei neue auf ;-)_

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke, TheVirginian, für die diesmal kreischblauen Korrekturen, mit denen ich wirklich viel Spaß hatte.  
_

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**12. Das erste Mal**

Etwas ruppiger als sonst kamen sie vor Remus' Wohnungstür zu stehen. Remus schluckte eine Entschuldigung und die Begründung, dass er nervös sei. Immerhin gab es keinen Grund, sich aufgeregt wie ein Primaner vor dem ‚Ersten Mal' zu gebärden. Dennoch konnte er sich kaum erinnern, jemals von einem solchen Gefühlscocktail aus Sehnsucht, Lust, Zärtlichkeit und Zuneigung überflutet worden zu sein.  
Für einen Moment sah er Sanni ins Gesicht und streichelte ihre Wangen, wie um sich noch einmal ihrer Zustimmung zu versichern. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und kam ihm entgegen, und ihr Kuss schmeckte süß und verlockend. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend nahm Remus sie auf den Arm und trug sie über die Schwelle. Die Tür öffnete er mit purem Willen, es bedurfte nicht einmal seines Zauberstabes.

Sanni kicherte. „Was gibt das? Eine Hochzeitsnacht?"

„Ich fürchte, ich bin kaum in der Lage, dir den dafür nötigen Rahmen zu bieten", knurrte Remus, nur um mit einem Lächeln hinzuzufügen: „Aber ich tu alles, um dich glücklich zu machen."

Mit ein paar wohlgezielten Schwüngen seines Stabes hatte er aus dem schäbigen Sofa ein breites Himmelbett mit zarten Vorhängen gezaubert, und ein sanfter ‚_Musicus'_ überflutete den Raum mit Beethovens Mondscheinsonate.

„Du verfügst über eine beneidenswerte Fähigkeit zur Selbstironie, Remus", stellte Sanni lächelnd fest. „Ausgerechnet die Mondscheinsonate. Wie lange hält der Zauber?" Sie wies auf das Bett.

„Lange genug, hoffe ich", erwiderte er mit schiefem Grinsen.

Sanni ließ den Mantel von den Schultern gleiten und schlüpfte aus Schuhen und Jeans. Mit einem Satz war sie unter der Decke. Im Zimmer herrschten arktische Temperaturen.

Remus nahm sich noch Zeit, seinen Umhang neben das Bett zu werfen und die Stiefel abzustreifen, dann glitt er zu ihr.

Er bedeckte ihr Gesicht, ihren Hals mit kleinen Küssen, fand die empfindliche Stelle hinter ihren Ohren, deren Berührung sie gleichzeitig zum Kichern und zum Keuchen brachte, er spürte ihre Hände zart wie Schmetterlingsflügel an seinem Bauch.

Binnen kurzem war ihnen beiden nicht mehr kalt, und Sanni hatte Remus aus seiner Hose geschält. Ihre Finger glitten über seine Hüften hin zu seinem Po und schoben sich zögernd unter den Rand seines Slips. Remus nahm ihre Hand und küsste die weiche Innenfläche, dann zog er seine Unterhose aus. Die Reihenfolge, in der sie einander die Kleider vom Körper zerrten, war ein bisschen unkonventionell, doch schließlich war mit Sannis Hemdchen das letzte störende Stück Stoff verschwunden.

Sie endlich so nah, Haut an Haut, zu spüren, ließ Remus beinahe schwindeln vor Glück. Er konnte ihre Erregung riechen, und irgendetwas in diesem Duft drohte ihn schier um den Verstand zu bringen. Alle seine Vorsätze, sie langsam und zärtlich zu verwöhnen, um sie für ihre Vereinigung vorzubereiten, waren wie weg gewischt. Seine Gedanken verloren jede Struktur, beinahe wie an Vollmond, wenn der Wolf ihn langsam überwältigte.

„Götter, Sanni, ich _kann_ nicht mehr warten", keuchte er an ihrem Ohr und schob sich auf ihren zierlichen Körper.

Ihr Griff, hart um sein Handgelenk, bremste ihn. „Remus." Etwas Eindringliches lag in ihrer Stimme, obwohl sie seinen Namen voller Zärtlichkeit aussprach. „Die Kondome. Nicht vergessen."

Ein frustrierter Laut entkam ihm, doch ihre Stimme hatte ihn soweit in die Wirklichkeit zurück geholt, dass er die kleine Schachtel mit einem ‚_Accio'_ herbei rief. Mit vor Erregung zitternden Fingern versuchte er, die Blisterpackung zu öffnen.

„Warte. Ich helfe dir."

Sannis Hände waren ruhig und geschickt; mit einem Lächeln in ihrem geröteten Gesicht streifte sie ihm einen der Gummis über die Erektion. Allein diese Berührung ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Er umfasste ihre Taille mit den Armen und zog sie nahe an sich heran.

Der Gedankenbrei in seinem Kopf verwandelte sich in einen bunten Farbwirbel, als sie ihre Beine um seine Körpermitte schlang. Remus küsste Sanni, ein inbrünstiges Versprechen, ihr nicht wehzutun, dann zog er sie mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung auf seinen Schoß und drang in sie ein. Die Hitze und Enge, die ihn empfing, ließ ihn schwindeln, doch plötzlich riss der Nebel, und eine unerwartete Klarheit durchdrang ihn. Ihr schönes Gesicht war direkt vor seinem. Die blauen Augen auf seine geheftet, begann Sanni sich sachte zu bewegen.

Niemals hätte er erwartet, dass sie die Führung übernehmen würde, aber jetzt überließ er sich willig ihrer Lust. Daran, dass sie ihre Vereinigung ebenso genoss wie er, bestand angesichts ihrer leuchtenden Augen, ihres Lächelns und der kleinen hellen Laute, die sie keuchend ausstieß, kein Zweifel.  
Jede ihrer Bewegungen brachte ihn unausweichlich näher zum Höhepunkt, und Remus nahm sanft ihre Hüften, um Sanni zum Innehalten zu bewegen – obwohl er nichts lieber wollte, als dass sie ihren Ritt fortsetzte.

„Langsam", keuchte er. „Oh, Götter, Sanni."

Er leckte die kleinen Schweißperlen von ihrer blassen Haut, umrundete irgendwo gefangen zwischen Zärtlichkeit und Gier ihre Brustwarzen mit der Zunge und bedeckte ihren Hals mit zärtlichen Bissen. Sanni stöhnte und wand sich, um schließlich ihre Bewegungen wieder aufzunehmen.

Remus spürte die Welle seiner Lust dem Finale zustreben, und diesmal wehrte er sich nicht. Er fühlte Sannis Herzschlag an seinem, schnell und pochend, sich immer weiter beschleunigend, und dann weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie verkrampfte sich um ihn. Dabei stieß sie einen kehligen Laut aus, der sich von allem unterschied, das Remus jemals gehört hatte. Licht explodierte hinter seinen Augenlidern, seine Hände krallten sich in ihren Rücken, und er kam mit harten, tiefen Stößen, keuchend und zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen laut knurrend, die Beine mit den ihren verschlungen.

Remus rang nach Atem, während sich Sanni mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen nach hinten fallen ließ.

Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und mühte sich, neben Sanni zu liegen zu kommen. Seine Beine zitterten von der Anstrengung, und der Boden schien sich unter ihm zu drehen.

Mit einem krachenden Geräusch brach sein Zauber, und das Himmelbett schrumpfte in rasanter Geschwindigkeit zu dem zusammen, was es in Wirklichkeit war: ein Sofa, auf dem sie mit Mühe zu zweit Platz hatten. Doch es schien Sanni egal, denn sie schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und küsste jedes Stück seiner Haut, das sie ohne Verrenkungen erreichen konnte.

„Du hattest recht", konstatierte sie mit breitem Grinsen, „es hielt lange genug."

„Es hätte bis morgen früh halten sollen", gab er erschöpft zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, warum der Zauber bereits verbraucht ist."

Sie küsste ihn lachend. „Liegt vielleicht am Zauberer."

„Merlin", erwiderte er leise. „Was tust du nur mit mir?" Er zog sie in eine enge Umarmung.

„Dich lieben so gut ich kann?", schlug sie vor.

Er küsste sie, was ihm für den Augenblick eine Antwort ersparte. Nach einem Moment, in dem sein Herz still zu stehen schien, beschloss er, dass ihre Aussage sich allein auf physische Liebe bezog.

„Du kannst es wirklich gut", murmelte er an ihren Lippen.

Mit einem Mal zehrte Müdigkeit an seinem Geist, und seine Glieder fühlten sich schwer an wie Blei. Ihm war angenehm warm, und er spürte sein Blut durch die Adern rauschen, als hätte er zuviel starken, dunklen Rotwein getrunken.

„Sanni", flüsterte er leise und legte den Kopf auf ihre Brust. Mit dem Klang ihres inzwischen wieder ruhig schlagenden Herzens im Ohr glitt er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf hinüber.

**oooOOOooo**

„Remus!"

Sannis Stimme klang alarmiert.

„Remus! Es ist gleich fünf. Musst du arbeiten?" Sie schüttelte ihn sacht am Arm.

Mühsam kam er zu sich, vergrub das Kinn in ihrem weichen Haar und inhalierte tief ihren Duft.

Ihr Schütteln wurde nachdrücklicher.

„Hej, mein Schöner. Deine Bernsteinaugen werden dir den Job nicht zurückbringen, wenn du verschläfst."

Endlich durchdrang die Bedeutung ihrer Worte seine trägen Gedankennebel.

„Wie spät ist es?", murmelte er.

„Zehn vor fünf."

„Merlin!"

Er stolperte aus dem Bett. Wieso nur hatte der Weckzauber versagt?  
Remus sprang in seine Kleider, bedachte Sanni mit einem viel zu kurzen Kuss und packte seinen Mantel. Ein Muggel wäre jetzt verloren gewesen. Circes Rocksaum sei Dank konnte er apparieren.

Mit Mühe und Not erreichte er die Docks und schleppte sich in die Umkleidekabine, um das Gummizeug der Schauerleute überzuziehen. Sein Kopf dröhnte und schmerzte wie nach einem Vollmond. Der Morgen war der pure Horror. Remus begriff nicht, wieso er sich nach einer solch wunderbaren Nacht derart zerschlagen fühlen konnte. Er stand völlig neben sich. Seine Arme schienen schwer und irgendwie nicht zu seinem Körper gehörig, und seine Knie waren weich wie Butter. Sanni hatte von ‚Bernsteinaugen' gesprochen. Nur am Tag vor Vollmond zeigten seine Augen normalerweise diese Farbe. Was geschah nur mit ihm?

„Du siehst blass aus, Lupin", sagte einer der Männer. „Hast dir `ne Erkältung gefangen, hm?"

„War nur eine lange Nacht", gab Remus zurück. „Morgen bin ich wieder auf dem Posten."

Nur keine Schwäche zeigen – er kannte die Regeln dieser rauen Welt.

Als er am Mittag gegen eins die Treppen des Hauses hinaufstieg, hatte er das Gefühl, zusätzlich zwei Zentner Ballast mit sich herum zu schleppen. Sei Kopf schmerzte immer noch höllisch.

Die Tür war nur angelehnt. Leise öffnete er sie.  
Aus dem Zimmer waren Gitarrenklänge zu hören. Er sah Sirius' Rücken mit den dunklen langen Haaren. Sein Freund war über seine Gitarre gebeugt und entlockte ihr gänzlich ungewohnte Töne. Ihm gegenüber saß Sanni. Zu ihren Füßen lag der überdimensionale Geigenkasten, weit geöffnet, und Sanni hatte ihre Arme um eine lackschwarz glänzende Gitarre geschlungen.

„Das war sehr gut, Sirius", sagte sie und warf Remus eine Kusshand zu. „Und jetzt sieh auf meine Finger."

Sie berührte die Saiten, und der Tanz begann. Nach fünfzehn bis zwanzig Takten hörte sie auf. „Jetzt du, Sirius."

Sirius spielte die Melodie nach. Es klang tatsächlich exakt wie das, was Sanni gespielt hatte.

„Wow, du bist richtig gut, Pads", entfuhr es Remus.

„Ich bin bestenfalls mittelprächtig", gab Sirius zurück. „Deine Freundin ist diejenige, die richtig gut ist."

Er wandte sich um. Seine Wangen glühten, ebenso wie seine Augen.

„Hallo Moony. Du siehst aus, als hättest du zuviel Salzwasser und Fischschuppen geschluckt dort unten in den Docks."

Remus ließ sich auf die Couch sinken. „Mir geht es auch nicht gut. Muss mir irgendeinen Virus eingefangen haben."

Sannis Blick war voller Besorgnis. „Willst du etwas essen?"

„Ich habe gefüllte Teigtaschen vom Inder mitgebracht", erläuterte Sirius.

Remus schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Nicht jetzt, danke", sagte er.  
Sein Umhang schien unendlich schwer.

Sanni stand auf und nahm ihm die Last von den Schultern. „Du musst dich auf dem Spaziergang gestern verkühlt haben", mutmaßte sie. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du Kopfschmerzen."

„Ist doch noch gar nicht Vollmond", sagte Sirius und legte den Kopf schief. „Aber wenn man dich ansieht, könnte man meinen, er stünde unmittelbar bevor."

„Fühlt sich zumindest ähnlich an", gab Remus zu.

„Kein Wunder, ist ja auch saukalt in eurer Bude", stellte Sirius fest.

Er zog seinen Stab und wartete, bis Sanni Remus aus den Kleidern geholfen hatte. Dann bedachte er das kleine Badezimmer mit einem Black'schen Wärmezauber der fortgeschnittenen Art. Während Remus heiß duschte, stieg die Wärme von den Fliesen aus nach oben auf. Bis er fertig war, hatten selbst die Handtücher eine angenehme Temperatur. Umso größer war der Schock, als Remus ins kalte Zimmer zurückkehrte.

„Du legst dich besser hin", entschied Sanni.

Sirius kümmerte sich um einen Trocknungszauber für Remus' Haar, während Sanni ihm ins Bett half.

„Ich dreh' mal euren Heizkörper für ein paar Stunden auf", kündigte Sirius an und schwang seinen Stab. „Der Wärmezauber hält nur ein paar Stunden", erklärte er Sanni. „Wenn es ihm dann noch nicht besser geht, sag Bescheid. Dann bringe ich ihn für ein paar Tage bei mir unter. Nächste Woche ist Vollmond, bis dahin muss Remus wieder fit sein."

Sirius machte Anstalten, seine Gitarre einzupacken.

„Wie gedachtest du, dass ich dich kontaktiere?", fragte Sanni. „Wir haben weder Telefon noch eine Eule."

„Oh." Sirius hielt in seinem Tun inne. „Ich sehe nachher noch einmal nach euch", versprach er dann und verbeugte sich mit gespielter Demut. „Werte Dame, danke für die ungewöhnliche Lehrstunde."

Er klopfte Remus gut gelaunt auf die Schulter. „Kopf hoch, Alter. Siehst echt scheiße aus, aber das wird schon."

**oooOOOooo**

Tatsächlich ging es Remus gegen Abend nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf immer noch nicht wirklich besser. Sanni machte ihm Tee und begann dann, ihre Stiefel anzuziehen.

„Willst du weg?", fragte Remus erstaunt.

„Ich habe etwas zu erledigen", erwiderte Sanni vage. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin lächelte sie. „Keine Sorge, es dauert nicht lang."

Sie küsste ihn, nahm ihren Mantel und war schneller zur Tür hinaus, als er Kraft fand zu widersprechen.

Nach einer Weile fiel Remus in einen unruhigen Schlaf, der von Albträumen begleitet war. Er sah sich selbst eine verlassene Straße in einem Waldgebiet entlang laufen, vor sich den nur halb vollen Mond, und doch prickelte es in seinem Gliedern und unter seiner Haut wie kurz vor der Verwandlung. Immer sicherer wurde er, dass der Wolf nur allzu dicht unter der Oberfläche lauerte. Gehetzt sah er sich um: Die Gegend schien menschenleer.  
Plötzlich hörte er leichte Schritte neben sich. Sannis Gestalt tauchte wie aus Nebel auf, gehüllt in ein weißes Kleid, das über und über mit Erde verschmiert und mit Samen und Pflanzenteilen behaftet war. Die nackte Panik kroch ihm unter die Haut: Wenn er sich hier verwandelte, würde er sie anfallen und schlimmstenfalls sogar töten. War sie sich der Gefahr denn nicht bewusst? Sie lächelte ihm zu, und ihre Augen schienen in einem dunklen Blau von innen heraus zu leuchten, ein zutiefst verstörender Anblick.  
„Lauf in den Wald", rief sie ihm zu. „Im Wald wird alles gut."

Er erwachte, als sich der Schlüssel im Türschloss drehte. Sanni hängte ihren Mantel auf und zog die Stiefel aus, dann ging sie ins Bad, um ihre Haare abzutrocknen.

„Es regnet Hunde und Katzen", beschwerte sie sich. Eine Minute später spürte er ihre kühle Hand auf seiner Stirn. „Dich hat es wirklich erwischt", stellte sie teilnahmsvoll fest.

Dann zog sie einen Gegenstand aus ihrer Manteltasche und reichte ihn Remus. Zu seinem absoluten Erstaunen handelte es sich um eine Phiole mit einem hellblauen Zaubertrank.

„Trink das. Danach wird es dir besser gehen", sagte sie bestimmt.

„Was ist das?" fragte Remus, noch immer perplex ob des Tranks.

„Nur ein harmloser _Dolorcalmus _mit einer_ Fortis-_Fraktion", antwortete sie.

„Sanni, wo hast du den her?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Tränke waren eine teuere Angelegenheit und ebenso unerschwinglich wie Behandlungen bei einem Heiler.

„Aus einer zuverlässigen und sehr diskreten Quelle", erwiderte sie. „Keine Sorge, er ist perfekt, und er hat mich nur ein Lächeln gekostet."

Remus sah sie noch immer zweifelnd an, aber er entkorkte die Phiole. Der Trank roch typisch nach Medizin. Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen schluckte Remus den blassblauen Inhalt des Glases. Der Geschmack war nicht anders als erwartet. Binnen Minuten verwandelten sich die bohrenden Kopfschmerzen in eine nur noch mäßige Missempfindung, und die Müdigkeit und Schwäche wichen einer gewissen Entspannung und heiteren Gelassenheit.

**oooOOOooo**

Der Weckzauber funktionierte am nächsten Morgen tadellos. Remus hatte ihn am Vorabend, nachdem es ihm besser ging, neu justiert, aber keinen Fehler finden können. Warum er am Morgen vorher nicht losgegangen war, blieb ein Rätsel.

Sirius war wie versprochen noch einmal vorbei gekommen und hatte zufrieden festgestellt, dass es Remus besser ging. Auch seinen Nachfragen zur Quelle des Zaubertranks war Sanni ausgewichen.

Dies war der Beginn einer Folge sorgloser Tage. Remus gewöhnte sich ebenso schnell an die harte Arbeit in den Docks wie an die Nachmittage voller Zärtlichkeit mit Sanni. Sie genossen ihre stille Zweisamkeit zwischen Ausflügen an die Küste und gelegentlichen Museumsbesuchen, wobei letztere deutlich seltener wurden – zu verlockend erschien den beiden, die Freuden der Liebe gemeinsam zu entdecken. Remus bewies nicht nur beim Verzaubern des Sofas immer wieder Kreativität.

Doch so glücklich es Remus auch machte, mit Sanni zu schlafen: Er wartete vergeblich darauf, dass sie wieder den seltsamen Ton ausstieß, der ihn in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht derart in einen unbeschreiblichen Taumel aus Lust und Farben gezogen hatte. Schließlich entschied er, dass er sich diesen Laut vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte in der Euphorie des ersten gemeinsamen Liebesspiels.

In dieser Zeit war Sirius ihr einziger, dafür jedoch häufiger Besucher. Oft fand Remus ihn und Sanni mittags in musikalischem Dialog.

„Du solltest mehr Leuten als nur mir Unterricht geben", hörte er Sirius eines Mittags zu Sanni sagen. „Ich bin sicher, die Leute würden Schlange stehen, um bei dir zu lernen." Er warf Sanni ein hintergründiges Lächeln zu.

„Meine Kräfte hinsichtlich der Weitergabe meiner Fähigkeiten sind begrenzt" erwiderte sie. „Ich arbeite nur mit dir, weil du Remus' Freund bist – und weil du die Musik mit jeder Faser deiner Seele liebst. Andernfalls könntest du von mir nichts lernen."

„Das erscheint mir nicht eben logisch", warf Remus ein. „Die Fähigkeit, ein Instrument zu spielen, ist doch zu fünfundneunzig Prozent von Fleiß und Disziplin anhängig."

Sirius warf ihm einen mitleidigen Du-bist-kein-Künstler-und hast-keine-Ahnung-Blick zu.

„Das gilt nicht für meine Schüler", erklärte Sanni mit feinem Lächeln. „Bei mir lernt nur, wer es mit allen Sinnen und jeder Faser seines Herzen wünscht. Fleiß ist nur eine selbstverständliche Voraussetzung."

„Moony, hast du nicht auch früher mal Klavier gespielt?" erkundigte sich Sirius und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Du hast doch dieses cellospielende Ravenclaw-Mädchen immer begleitet."

Remus versuchte ziemlich erfolglos, ein Erröten zu unterdrücken. Musik war nicht unbedingt der Selbstzweck dieser Darbietungen gewesen.

„Ich hab's lange aufgegeben", murmelte er und warf Sirius einen mahnenden Blick zu. Dieser grinste nur, schwieg dann aber.

**oooOOOooo**

Remus schob den blitzblank geleerten Teller zur Seite und nahm Sannis Hand. „Das war wunderbar", lobte er seufzend. „Wenn du so weiter kochst, wirst du mich in einem halben Jahr nicht wieder erkennen, weil dann ein Typ wie Meatloaf hier am Tisch sitzen wird."

Sanni lachte. „Kaum. Dass du ein paar Pfund zugenommen hast, steht dir prima."

„Wir müssen über Montag sprechen", sagte er ohne Überleitung und sehr ernst.

Sanni nickte. „Das müssen wir. Vollmond ist ein wichtiger Tag für dich."

„Ein verhasster Tag", erwiderte er. „Es geht mir nicht um die Nacht selbst", setzte er hinzu. „Sirius bringt mich an einen Ort, an dem ich mich sicher verwandeln kann. Er wird sich um alles kümmern. Was mich mehr beschäftigt ist der Tag nach dem Mond. Ich will dich nicht wegschicken, Sanni, aber es geht mir oft sehr schlecht. Ich kann mein Verhalten nicht gut kontrollieren, und ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich dir das zumuten will. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe Angst davor."

Sanni stand auf und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. „Du machst dir Sorgen, aber ich versichere dir, sie sind unbegründet."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist nicht die Erste, die so denkt. Meine Erfahrungen in dieser Hinsicht sind eher niederschmetternd."

Zu seinem Erstaunen lachte sie hell auf. „Ich bin zwischen Dunklen Kreaturen aufgewachsen, Remus. Ein bisschen postlunare Werwolfskotze wird mich nicht in die Flucht schlagen."

Er starrte sie an. Manchmal – nur manchmal – ließ ihre Unverblümtheit ihn entwaffnet zurück.

„Dein Freund Sirius hat mir die Details bereits in allen Farben geschildert", erklärte sie augenzwinkernd. „Du hast keinen Grund, dich für das zu schämen, was du bist. Wenn Sirius und James dich hierher zurück bringen nach dem Mond, werde ich da sein."

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	13. Der erste Mond

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke sehr an Eulenfeder, Alcina, Moonlight und Sally S. für Eure Reviews. Alcina, Deine Reviews werde ich noch beantworten; da es ein paar mehr waren dauert es auch ein bisschen länger :-) Nachdem es diesmal mit dem Update etwas gedauert hat, verspreche ich, dass die nächsten Kapitel etwas zügiger folgen werden._

**oooOOOooo**

_Letztes Mal gab es zu einigen Fragen ja ein paar Antworten, allerdings wurden auch wieder neue Rätsel aufgeworfen. Heute begleiten wir Remus und Sanni durch den Tag nach Vollmond. Wird sie sich von ihm abwenden, oder steht sie zu ihm?  
Ach, und ich hatte ja versprochen, dass ab Weihnachten dunkle Wolken am Horizont erscheinen würden – nun, Weihnachten ist vorbei. Lasst den Sturm also beginnen. Nicht umsonst ist dies Kapitel Dreizehn ;-)_

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke, TheVirginian, fürs Korrekturlesen. Revanchiere mich immer wieder gerne :-)_

**oooOOOooo**_

* * *

  
_

**13. Der erste Mond**

Als der Vollmond an diesem Abend Remus' nackten Körper mit seinem silbernen Licht übergoss, galt der letzte Gedanke des sich verwandelnden Werwolfs seiner zarten Geliebten, die er in London zurück gelassen hatte. Zuvor hatte er Sirius sein Herz ausgeschüttet: Remus verging beinahe vor Angst, dass Sanni ihn nach dem Vollmond nicht mehr sehen wollte. Doch ausgerechnet Sirius, der generell alle Frauen außer Lily für völlig unzuverlässig hielt – und dabei wohl von sich auf andere schloss - nahm die junge Finnin in Schutz. Allerdings aus ganz anderen Gründen, als Remus gutheißen konnte.

„Deine Sanni hat nicht mal gezuckt, als ich ihr erklärt habe, wie widerlich du nach dem Vollmond bist. Entweder bist du ihr völlig egal, oder sie hat schon allerlei Ekelhaftes gesehen. Und dann frage ich mich, wo."

„Merlin, Sirius, sie hat mir gesagt, dass ihr Vater Magische Kreaturen gezüchtet hat. Hippogreife und noch etwas Ähnliches, dessen Namen ich vergessen habe."

„Werwölfe waren es aber nicht, oder?", erkundigte sich Sirius mit breitem Grinsen.

„Wer wollte davon schon mehr haben, als unglücklicherweise entstehen?", gab Remus müde zurück.

Im nächsten Augenblick lief ein Schauer durch seinen Körper. Es begann. Seine Gedanken verweilten noch für einen Moment bei der Idee, wie unendlich unerwünscht ein verfluchtes Wesen wie er selbst in dieser Welt war – und wie nachvollziehbar diese Haltung bei objektiver Betrachtung erschien. Er war gefährlich, eine blutrünstige Bestie. Ohne Sirius, der ihn in Schach hielt, würde er Leid und Schmerz über seine Mitmenschen bringen. Ein Knurren entrang sich seiner Kehle.

„Geh in den Hund", stieß er heiser hervor, doch Sirius, der die Zeichen an Remus' Körper mittlerweile deuten konnte, hatte sich bereits verwandelt.

‚Ach, Sanni', dachte Remus wehmütig. Am Ende würde er sie verlieren, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Und diese Erkenntnis tat unendlich weh.

**oooOOOooo**

„Hej, sieh mich an", sagte eine leise Stimme an seinem Ohr.

Remus schloss die Lider nur fester. Das Licht im Zimmer schmerzte in seinen überempfindlichen Augen. Ihm war übel, und er kämpfte darum, sich nicht zu übergeben. Götter, war ihm schlecht! Außerdem schmerzten jeder einzelne Knochen, jeder Muskel, jedes Gelenk. Die Dehnungen und Verformungen der vergangenen Nacht forderten ihren Tribut.

Jemand wischte ihm mit einem kühlen, feuchten Tuch über den Nacken und die verschwitzte Stirn. Dann spürte er den Rand einer Flasche oder eines schmalen Gefäßes an den aufgesprungenen Lippen.

„Trink das, Remus." Sannis Stimme. Weich, sanft, unwiderstehlich.

Etwas Bitteres floss in seinen Mund, breitete sich über Zunge und Gaumen aus, brannte scharf und hinterließ dann ein taubes Gefühl. Die Übelkeit verebbte beinahe unmittelbar, und auch seine Schmerzen begannen sich in dumpfes Missempfinden zu verwandeln. Müdigkeit, überwältigend und alles verschlingend, zog ihn zurück in gnädige Schwärze.

Als Remus Stunden später wieder zu sich kam, war es beinahe dunkel im Zimmer. Eine Kerze brannte auf seinem Schreibtisch, und leise, sanfte Harmonien klangen an sein Ohr. Sanni saß auf dem Boden, die Arme um ihre Gitarre geschlungen, und entlockte dem Instrument weiche, zarte Töne.  
Remus' Blick wanderte von ihrem bleichen Gesicht zu dem Eimer, der vor seinem Lager stand, über mehrere leere Phiolen, die achtlos auf dem Tisch lagen bis zu Sirius' dunkelhaariger Gestalt. Sein Freund hockte mit verschränkten Beinen, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, im Halbschatten. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien zu schlafen. Als Sanni bemerkte, dass Remus sie beobachtete, legte sie die Gitarre beiseite und kam hoch, um an sein Bett zu huschen.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie lächelnd und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen.

„Nicht", wehrte er ab und hielt sie auf Abstand. „Ich rieche bestimmt fürchterlich."

„Kaum", gab sie betont fröhlich zurück. „Sirius' Reinigungszauber und ein Waschlappen vermögen wahre Wunder zu bewirken."

„Oh." Remus errötete vor Scham. Sie hatte ihn gewaschen? Der Gedanke war kaum zu ertragen, so peinlich war es ihm.

Doch Sanni ließ ihm wenig Zeit, diesen negativen Gefühlen nachzuhängen. Sie lupfte die Decke und schmiegte sich an ihn. Ihr sonst oft kühler Körper strahlte eine wohltuende Wärme ab, und der Duft ihrer Haare erinnerte Remus an Sommerblumen. Normalerweise lösten derartige Gerüche am Tag nach Vollmond bei ihm heftigen Brechreiz aus, doch bevor er wieder in Panik verfallen konnte, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass die dem Erbrechen vorausgehende Übelkeit heute ausblieb.

„Hat Sirius gesagt, ob alles gut gegangen ist?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die an ein Reibeisen erinnerte. Offenbar hatte er wieder die halbe Nacht lang den Mond angeheult.

„Das hat er", antwortete Sanni leise. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles ist gut."

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und nahm seine Hand zwischen ihre warmen Finger. Remus fror und war dankbar für die Wärme. Sein Kopf war immer noch schwer. Wie stets nach dem Mond lastete bleierne Müdigkeit auf seinen Schultern. Doch anders als sonst unterblieb das stundenlange Würgen, die Übelkeit, und sogar seine Schmerzen waren erträglich. Auch wenn Remus' Gedanken schwerfällig waren, so wurde ihm doch bewusst, dass es die Tränke gewesen sein mussten, die Sanni ihm eingeflößt hatte, die seinen Zustand so angenehm linderten. Er nahm sich vor, sie später unbedingt nach dem Ursprung dieses Segens zu fragen.

Sannis Hände strichen über seine Stirn, während sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Eine unerwartete Erregung stieg jetzt in ihm auf und kämpfte gegen die alles überschattende Müdigkeit. Sanni summte eine leise, fremdartige Melodie, und Remus begann, sich völlig zu entspannen. Er spürte ihre Hände auf seiner Haut, seinem Bauch, seinen Schenkeln, sanfter Druck. Sein Herzschlag wurde schneller, sein Atem kam bald stoßweise, und jede Berührung fachte seine Lust immer mehr an.

Wie stets so kurz nach dem Vollmond war jede Sinneszelle in ihm besonders sensibel und leicht zu stimulieren. Der Wolf befand sich nah unter der Oberfläche. Ihn zu wecken erwies sich als leicht. Als Sanni sich auf Remus' Schoß schob, packte er ihre Hüften und presste sie gierig auf seine Erektion. Sie stöhnte auf, und allein dieser Laut ließ ihn beinahe jede Beherrschung verlieren. Eine Lust, die wenig Menschliches an sich hatte, und die Remus unter normalen Umständen sorgsam unterdrückte, brach sich jetzt Bahn. In hartem Staccato stieß er in Sanni hinein. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht beherrschen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick durchzuckte ihn noch der Gedanke an den Verhütungszauber, den er vergessen hatte, doch in diesem Augenblick war ihm letztlich alles egal. Er kam mit schnellen harten Stößen. Als die Welle über ihm zusammenschlug, begann Sanni plötzlich zu singen, und der Wirbel aus Lust, Farben und wild durch seine Adern rasenden Hormonen ging weiter und weiter, zog sich, dehnte sich, bis Remus glaubte, sein Herz würde in seiner Brust explodieren. Er hörte sich selbst aufschreien, dann war es plötzlich still, und Sanni sackte auf seinem Körper zusammen. Die Farben und Wirbel verebbten, bis Remus schließlich wieder etwas spüren konnte: Sannis schnellen Herzschlag, ihre Wärme, die zarte Haut an seiner. Er küsste und leckte das Salz von ihren Brüsten, verflocht seine Finger mit ihrem Haar und suchte ihren Mund, ihren verschleierten Blick.

„Sanni", keuchte er und küsste sie noch einmal.

In ihren Augen lag ein schimmernder Glanz, und sie lächelte. Ein sehr warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus. Es war der Tag, den er mehr als alles gefürchtet hatte – der Tag nach der Vollmondnacht. Sie war immer noch bei ihm. Keine Worte hätten es deutlicher zu sagen vermocht, als die Art, wie sie mit ihm schlief.

„Ich liebe dich."

Die Worte stolperten aus seinem Mund, ehe er sie einfangen konnte. Doch es war sein einziger Gedanke in diesem Augenblick, ein Gefühl, das ihn vollkommen ausfüllte und beherrschte. „Sanni, ich liebe dich", wiederholte er leise.

„Minä olen sinun", erwiderte sie.

Er brauchte keine Übersetzung.

**oooOOOooo**

Remus erwachte, als Geklapper an sein Ohr drang. Sanni und Sirius waren offenbar damit beschäftigt, in der kleinen Küche den Tisch zu decken.

„Moony!", begrüßte Sirius ihn mit breitem Grinsen. „Na, von den Toten auferstanden? Ich hab' dich ja noch nie so fest schlafen sehen."

„Dir merkt man die durchgemachte Nacht aber auch an", stellte Sanni mit Blick auf die Schatten unter Sirius' Augen fest. „Du hast den ganzen Nachmittag geschlafen wie von Morpheus persönlich betäubt. Neben dir hätte ein Vulkan ausbrechen können, ohne dass du aufgewacht wärest."

Remus lächelte. Ohne etwas zu verraten gab sie ihm so einen Hinweis, dass Sirius nichts von ihren frühabendlichen Aktivitäten mitbekommen hatte. Diskret, wie Remus war, erleichterte es ihn ungemein. Er zog seine Kleider über, dann kam er in die Küche.

„Das duftet lecker. Was gibt es?", wollte er neugierig wissen.

„Chicken Tikka Marsala und Spinat mit indischem Rahmkäse", antwortete Sirius.

„Dazu gibt es selbst gebackenes Fladenbrot", ergänzte Sanni.

Wenig später saßen sie beim Essen.

„Was muss ich tun, damit du Remus verlässt und bei mir einziehst?", erkundigte sich Sirius und tunkte noch ein Stück Brot in die Soße. „Dieses Chapati ist köstlich."

Sanni lachte. „Klär das mit Remus", meinte sie scherzhaft.

„Denk nicht mal daran", knurrte Remus und löffelte seinen Teller leer. Dass er so bald nach Vollmond mit Appetit essen konnte, war ebenfalls ein Novum. Zwar fühlten sich Remus' Glieder schwer an wie nach jeder Verwandlung, und seine Haut war gereizt und empfindlich, doch sein Kopf schmerzte kaum, und seine Gedanken waren angenehm klar.

**oooOOOooo**

Einen Tag nach dem Mond war Remus wieder auf den Beinen. Selten hatte er einen Vollmond derart unbeschadet überstanden, was vermutlich nicht zuletzt an Sannis liebevoller Pflege und den sehr potenten Zaubertränken lag, die sie ihm verabreicht hatte. Über die Quelle dieses Segens hüllte sie sich jedoch seinen intensiven Nachfragen zum Trotz in hartnäckiges Schweigen.

Als Remus an diesem Mittag vom Hafen nach Hause zurückkehrte, war die Wohnung verlassen. Das allein hätte ihn kaum verwundert, denn gelegentlich pflegte Sanni ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten nachzugehen, über deren Inhalt sie ebenso beharrlich schwieg wie über manch anderes. Remus nahm es hin, weil er zum einen spürte, dass ihre Zuneigung aufrichtig war und sie ihm unendlich gut tat, zum anderen weil er hoffte, dass sie sich irgendwann von selbst öffnen würde. Ungewohnt war allerdings, dass sie offenbar nicht gekocht und auch keine Notiz für ihn hinterlassen hatte. Er machte sich einen Tee und ein Sandwich und entschied dann, etwas zu schlafen.

Als er nach Stunden erwachte, war es draußen dunkel, und von Sanni fehlte jede Spur. Er zog sich wieder an und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. Seine Arithmantikunterlagen waren bereits viel zu lange verwaist, und Remus konzentrierte sich auf ein paar besonders anspruchsvolle Berechnungen, um sich abzulenken. Doch das Ticken der Uhr mahnte ihn unablässig und mit jeder Stunde mehr daran, dass es langsam spät wurde – und Sanni noch immer nicht zu Hause war. Er begann, sich zu sorgen.

Um elf stand er auf und holte Schal und Umhang hervor, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem alten Abbruchhaus, in dem sie früher geschlafen hatte.  
Die grausigen Fratzen am Treppenabgang und das merkwürdige Zeichen mit dem Totenkopf und der Schlange verursachten ihm eine Gänsehaut, doch der Keller war leer, sah man von ein paar vorwitzigen Mäusen ab. Unverrichteter Dinge kehrte Remus in die Wohnung zurück, in der vagen Hoffnung, dass Sanni inzwischen dort eingetroffen sein mochte. Doch bereits unterwegs durch die kühle Nachtluft beschlich ihm das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sich an seinem persönliche Sommerhimmel dunkle Gewitterwolken drohend zusammenbrauten. Nachdem er Sanni nicht zu Hause antraf, hinterließ er ihr eine Nachricht und disapparierte zu Sirius.

**oooOOOooo**

„Moony! Was tust du hier mitten in der Nacht?", erkundigte sich sein Freund erstaunt, als er die Tür öffnete. Er strich eine unordentliche schwarze Strähne aus der Stirn, während er mit einer lässigen Handbewegung seinen Satinbademantel zuband.

„Ich habe Besuch", sagte er.

Nicht, dass Remus das nicht ohnehin klar gewesen wäre. Doch ein Blick auf den verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes ließ Sirius die Tür weiter öffnen.

„Komm schon rein. Was ist los?"

Remus betrat die warme, großzügige Diele und ließ sich von Sirius fast schon willenlos den Umhang abnehmen.

„Sanni ist verschwunden", sagte er.

Sirius hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu.

„Das wundert mich nicht wirklich", bekannte er dann.

Remus sah ihn an. „Was weißt du? Du misstraust ihr, das habe ich bereits bemerkt. Aber warum?"

„Benutz' doch bitte dein Gehirn", entgegnete Sirius. „Du bist doch sonst nicht so geizig mit deinen Geistesgaben. Da erscheint dieses Mädchen aus dem Nichts, eine vermeintliche Squib mit Verbindungen zur magischen Welt, mitten in deinem Muggelwohngebiet. Ihre Absteige glüht förmlich vor Magie, sie besorgt potente Tränke, ohne Geld dafür zu haben – und hast du ihren Umhang gesehen? ‚Ulvaeus & Emppu' ist fast noch exklusiver als Madam Malkins'."

„Der Umhang ist alt", widersprach Remus.

„Aber er war teuer, und er ist maßgeschneidert – für Sanni." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Sieh den Fakten ins Gesicht: Alles an ihr schreit nach magischer Herkunft."

„Das hat sie nie bestritten", gab Remus zurück.

„Ich meine nicht so eine magische Herkunft wie deine, Moony." Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. „Sondern eher wie meine."

„Sie sagt, sie hatte Streit mit ihrem Vater."

„Und hat sie dir auch gesagt, warum?"

„Nein", gab Remus zu.

Sirius seufzte. „Das hätte ich sie an deiner Stelle mal gefragt. Sie versteckt sich doch – und sag mir nichts anderes. Deine Wohnung ist so unauffällig, das ist besser als jede Festung. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass sie eine Squib ist."

„Wie bitte? Aber sie hat keinen Zauberstab, sie konnte sich nicht gegen die Männer wehren, die sie damals überfallen haben, sie..."

„Sie konnte es nicht, oder aber, sie wollte es nicht. Noch nicht. Du bist ihr vielleicht zuvor gekommen. Remus, mach die Augen auf! Hast du uns einmal beim Gitarrenunterricht zugeschaut?"

„Öfter", knurrte Remus zurück.

„Aber dir ist nicht aufgefallen, dass..."

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Schlafzimmertür, und eine hübsche Brünette in einem silbernen Hauch von Stoff trat in den Flur.

„Wo bleibst du denn, Siri? Wir wollten doch ..."

Sie verstummte und starrte Remus aus großen Augen an.

„Remus, das ist Mary", teilte Sirius mit.

„Ruby", korrigierte sie ihn und zog eine Schnute.

„Äh, ja, Ruby", sagte Sirius. „Das ist mein Freund Remus, und du kannst gerne hier schlafen, aber ich muss ihm helfen, seine Freundin zu suchen. Zieh' die Tür hinter dir zu, wenn du morgen gehst, falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen."

Er grinste ihr zu, drehte sie um und gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Po, woraufhin sie sich wieder in Richtung Schlafzimmer in Bewegung setzte.

„Intelligenz gehört nicht eben zu den Kriterien, nach denen du auswählst", stellte Remus fest.

Sirius grinste breit. „Dumm..."

„Lass den Spruch stecken", bat Remus. „Danke, dass du mir hilfst. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo ich anfangen soll zu suchen."

„Im Abbruchhaus warst du schon?"

Remus nickte.

„Dann versuchen wir's in ein paar Musik-Clubs in der Vasilievstreet", schlug Sirius vor. „Sie hat sich mit mir darüber unterhalten. Vielleicht finden wir sie da."

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	14. Spurlos

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene

* * *

  
**

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke sehr an Moonlight, Sally S. und Textehexe für Eure Reviews_

**oooOOOooo**

_So, ich hoffe, Ihr seid alle gut rüber gerutscht nach 2009? Prima! Wie versprochen geht es zügig weiter._

_Sanni ist also verschwunden – kann Sirius helfen?  
Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer scheint mehr zu wissen, als er preisgibt. Doch woher hat er diese Informationen? Verbirgt etwa auch Sirius ein Geheimnis?_

**oooOOOooo**

_Der Dank für konstruktives Korrekturlesen geht wie stets an die charmante TheVirginian, deren nicht eben charmanten Tränkemeister ist jedem Snape-Fan nur wärmstens empfehlen kann – auch im neuen Jahr! ;-)._

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**14. Spurlos**

Ein paar Stunden später kehrten die beiden Zauberer unverrichteter Dinge wieder in Sirius' Apartment zurück. Sie hatten Sanni in Muggellondon auf der Theatermeile, in Soho und schließlich sogar in der Winkelgasse gesucht – ohne Resultat. Allerdings hatten sie festgestellt, dass erstaunlich viele Leute die junge Frau offenbar zumindest vom Sehen kannten.

„Gitarristin", hatte der Bassist einer Band in einem Club an der Vasilievstreet nickend geantwortet, als Sirius ihm Sanni beschrieb. „Außergewöhnlich gut. Leider singt sie nicht dazu, das wäre ein Knaller. Außerdem ist sie tierisch unzuverlässig. Kumpel von mir wollte sie zu einem Gig holen, aber sie hat ihn immer wieder mal versetzt. Nettes Mädchen, aber wenn du mich fragst, hat sie ein Drogenproblem."

„Drogen?", fragte Remus entsetzt und tauschte einen Blick mit Sirius. Er musste spontan an die Zaubertränke denken, die sie so scheinbar mühelos besorgen konnte und über deren Herkunft sie nichts verriet.

„Hast du sie jemals Drogen nehmen sehen, Moony?", erkundigte sich Sirius, als sie wieder vor dem Club standen.

„Nie", antwortete Remus. Doch er musste daran denken, wie er sie am ersten Abend in ihrem Kellerloch aufgefunden hatte – angetrunken.

**oooOOOooo**

Sirius schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Müde versah er zwei Flaschen Bier mit einem Kühlzauber und schob Remus eines davon herüber.

„Drogen...ein bisschen blass ist sie ja, aber sie ist ein nordischer Typ. Zaubertränke und Drogen... warte mal..."

Er stürzte sein Bier herunter und zerrte plötzlich seinen Umhang vom Küchenstuhl.

„Komm mit, Moony. Ich habe noch eine Idee, wo wir suchen können."

Er ging zum Kamin und warf eine Prise Flohpulver hinein. „Remus?"

Remus trat zu ihm in die Flammen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo der Freund ihn hinbringen würde.

„Nokturngasse 22!", rief Sirius.

Sie traten aus dem Kamin einer düsteren Nachtbar. Auf runden Tischen flackerten kleine rote Lichter, in deren Schein einige Dirnen mit müden Augen vor sich hin starrten, während träge Musik von irgendwoher tröpfelte. Ein paar versprengte Pärchen kamen sich bereits am Tisch deutlich näher, als in der Öffentlichkeit schicklich. Remus folgte seinem Freund durch den Hinterausgang des Etablissements in die Kühle der Nacht. Trotz der späten Stunden war die Nokturngasse immer noch von allerlei Volk belebt.

„Wir müssen ans andere Ende", erklärte Sirius.

An zwielichtigen Spelunken und düsteren Gestalten vorbei schoben sich die beiden Zauberer durch das Gedränge seltsamster Geschöpfe. Kobolde, Sabberhexen, Vampire – die Nacht spuckte ihre Kinder aus. Einmal drückten sich Remus und Sirius in einen Hauseingang, weil ihnen eine Truppe Männer entgegenkam, deren Anführer Remus nur zu gut kannte – Fenrir Greyback. Im mannigfaltigen Gemisch der vielen unterschiedlichen Gerüche jedoch nahm der ältere Werwolf Remus nicht wahr, der sich mit geblähten Nasenflügeln und vor Wut zitternden Händen neben Sirius in die Nische drückte.

„Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Augenblick dafür", zischte Sirius und hielt Remus vorsichtshalber am Oberarm fest. „Es sind zu viele."

„Lass los, Pads", knurrte Remus. „Ich bin nicht lebensmüde. Aber Merlin, wie sehr ich ihn hasse!"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Die Sorge um Sanni und das Zusammentreffen mit seinem alten Feind Greyback hatten ihn mitgenommen. Doch schließlich ereichten sie das Ende der Nokturngasse, die an einer hohen Mauer in die Muggelwelt mündete. Rechts davor befand sich ein prächtiges, weißgetünchtes Gebäude, zwischen dessen klassizistischen Marmorsäulen livrierte Wachtrolle patrouillierten. Ausgesprochen gut gekleidete Herren bildeten das Publikum, das hier diskret vor eine goldverzierte Drehtür apparierte.

‚Roulette, Glücksspiel, Baccara', verhieß ein schlichtes Schild aus massivem Gold am Eingang, über dem ein geschwungener Schriftzug _‚Casino Nocturne'_ prangte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass hier ein Spielcasino ist", stellte Remus staunend fest.

„Das liegt daran, dass du aus einer ordentlichen Familie stammst. Ich hingegen komme aus einer schwarzmagischen", erklärte Sirius. „Mein Vater hat mich schon mit fünfzehn mit hierher genommen. Oben drin ist ein Edelbordell."

„Du willst nicht ernsthaft _dort_ nach Sanni suchen?", rief Remus empört aus.

„Quatsch", gab Sirius barsch zurück. „Da drinnen würden sie deine Kleine keine zwei Minuten dulden. Die Damen dort sind ein ganz anderer Schlag Frau."

Er sah sich um. „Pass auf: Du wartest hier, und ich gehe mal rein und strecke meine Fühler aus. Vielleicht erfahre ich ja etwas."

Ehe Remus widersprechen konnte, war Sirius bereits durch die Drehtür verschwunden. Ihm nachzugehen kam nicht in Frage. So wie Remus aussah, würden ihn die Wachtrolle kaum in dieses teure Etablissement hinein lassen. Doch er musste gar nicht lange warten. Bereits eine Viertelstunde später war Sirius zurück.

„Sie war hier", erklärte er.

„Wo ist sie?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Keine Ahnung. Das wusste er auch nicht." Sirius zuckte die Achseln.

„Wer ist er? Verdammt, Sirius, du sprichst in Rätseln!" Remus war inzwischen ziemlich genervt. Die Sorge um Sanni machte ihn schier wahnsinnig.

„Der Manager, Moony", sagte Sirius beruhigend. „Die Geschäftsleitung eines solchen Ladens muss stets wissen, was in der unmittelbaren Umgebung vorgeht. Die kennen jede Nutte, jeden Dealer, jeden Junkie, der hier herumschleicht. Und sie kennen deine Sanni."

Remus starrte Sirius mit offenem Mund an.

„Falls es dich beruhigt, heute Abend zumindest war sie hier. Zugestoßen ist ihr also nichts", meinte Sirius.

Nicht restlos überzeugt erkundigte sich Remus: „Wie bist du nur auf die Idee gekommen, sie ausgerechnet hier zu suchen?"

„Ich habe mich an ein Gerücht erinnert, das mir…mhmm…_jemand_ erzählt hat. Aber Moony, bevor ich dich damit belaste, will ich wissen, was wirklich dran ist an dieser Sache. Gib mir vierundzwanzig Stunden, bevor du mich mit Fragen löcherst."

Remus setzte zu einer Entgegnung an, doch Sirius legte einen Finger an die Lippen.

„Spar's dir, Moony. Ich werde jetzt nicht über ungelegte Dracheneier spekulieren. Heute hat es keinen Sinn mehr, sie zu suchen. Mit etwas Glück finden wir sie morgen."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass sie morgen hier ist?", begehrte Remus auf, der noch nicht bereit war, die Suche nach Sanni einfach aufzugeben. Außerdem konnte ihr bis dahin noch alles Mögliche geschehen.

„Sagen wir einfach, ich hab's im Urin", erwiderte Sirius.

Remus starrte ihn konsterniert an.

„Schau mal, Moony. Ich weiß, du machst dir Sorgen, und ich will auch nicht sagen, dass diese Sorgen unbegründet sind. Trotzdem sollten wir jetzt nach Hause gehen. Hier wird sie nicht mehr auftauchen, und du hast keinen Schimmer, wo sie sein könnte. London ist eine Millionenstadt. Sie kann sich überall verkrochen haben."

Von der Muggelkirche hinter der hohen Mauer, die den rückwärtigen Bereich der Nokturngasse von der nichtmagischen Welt trennte, erklangen dumpfe Stundenschläge. Es war fünf Uhr.

„Komm, lass uns einen trinken gehen", schlug Sirius vor. „Das ‚Guiness Inn' bei mir um die Ecke hat noch auf."

„Ich muss zur Arbeit", sagte Remus, und in seiner Stimme schwang immer noch Verzweiflung mit.

„Warum nimmst du dir nicht einfach frei? Und morgen schläfst du dich aus, während ich ein paar…Erkundigungen einziehe."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann mir nicht einfach so frei nehmen, wenn ich diesen Job behalten will. Und ich kann es mir nicht leisten, ihn zu verlieren", setzte er hinzu.

Sirius legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du schaffst das schon", sagte er sanft. „Ich werde mich eine Weile schlafen legen und dann ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen. Inzwischen habe ich eine Idee, wer mir weiter helfen könnte."

**oooOOOooo**

Remus apparierte noch einmal zu dem verlassenen Abbruchhaus, und er sah auch in der Wohnung ein weiteres Mal nach. Doch Sanni blieb wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Auch am folgenden Mittag tauchte sie nicht bei ihm auf. Sie schien spurlos verschwunden. Er machte sich Tee und Sandwiches; eine mechanische Handlung. Er wusste, er musste etwas essen, wenn er nicht zusammenbrechen wollte. Gegen halb sechs – längst war es draußen dunkel - erschien Sirius. Er hatte indisches Essen dabei und nötigte Remus eine Portion Curryreis auf.

Die ganze Zeit über wirkte er sehr ruhig, aber auch angespannt. Remus ahnte, dass Sirius' ‚Erkundigungen' etwas ergeben hatten, doch er wartete ab. Schließlich jedoch hielt er es nicht mehr aus.

„Jetzt spuck' es endlich aus, Pads."

„Es wird dir nicht gefallen", gab sein Freund zurück. „Außerdem bin ich mir nicht sicher. Es könnte sein, dass man mir absichtlich nur halbe Wahrheiten verkauft hat. Ich würde lieber erst selbst sehen, was Sache ist. Aber dafür müssen wir noch etwas warten."

„Merlin, Pads, ich _kann_ nicht mehr warten. Ich _will_ nicht mehr warten!"

Remus' Nervenkostüm war inzwischen arg dünn. In diesem Augenblick tappte etwas gegen die Fensterscheibe. Eine ziemlich zerrupfte, stinkende Eule drängte sich hinein, sobald Remus öffnete. Er war erstaunt. Normalerweise verirrten sich selten Posteulen hierher.

„Ah, Miss Fletcher", begrüßte Sirius das Tier. „Darf ich vorstellen", sagte er zu Remus, „die mit Abstand schäbigste Eule von ganz Zaubererlondon. Na, wie der Herr, so's Gescherr."

Er nahm dem Tier ein fleckiges Pergament vom Bein ab und las die bekleckste, schlampig geschriebene Nachricht.

„Dung weiß doch immer Bescheid", murmelte er. „Und dass dieser vermaledeite Slytherin mir nur die Hälfte erzählt, hätte ich mir auch denken können."

„Von wem sprichst du?", verlangte Remus zu erfahren.

„Mundungus Fletcher", erwiderte Sirius.

„Das ist mir auch klar", erwiderte Remus, der den gelegentlichen Hang seines Freundes zu äußerst fragwürdiger Gesellschaft kannte. „Aber Fletcher ist doch kein Slytherin, oder? Ich bezweifle, dass er je in Hogwarts war."

„Oh doch, er war in Hogwarts, und nein, er ist kein Slytherin."

Mehr erklärte Sirius jedoch nicht. „Komm, Remus. Jetzt wird es Zeit für ein paar weitere Erkundigungen."

Wieder führte sie ihr Weg in die Nokturngasse. Diesmal jedoch verließen sie den finsteren Hauptgang, allerdings nur, um in noch düstere Nebensträßchen einzudringen. Vor einem abgerissenen Haus mit einer schief in den Angeln hängenden Tür hielten sie inne.

„Lass mich reden, Moony", befahl Sirius, riss eine zerfräste Holztür auf, schlug den schweren Samtvorhang dahinter zur Seite, der wohl die Aufgabe hatte, die Zugluft abzuhalten, der die wacklige, quietschende Tür keinen Widerstand bot. Diese Aufgabe erfüllte der Volant mit Effizienz, denn aus dem Raum schlug ihnen dicke, stickige Luft entgegen. Über einer ganzen Reihe von Dreibeinen waberten quellende, zum Teil beißende Dämpfe, und seltsames Licht in verschiedensten Schattierung zwischen gleißend weiß und dumpf violett flackerte in den Feuern. Es stank bestialisch nach Zaubertränken.

„Guten Abend, die jungen Herren", schnarrte eine unangenehm dünne Stimme, und ein alter, buckliger Mann offenbar asiatischer Herkunft mit strähnigem grauem Haar huschte heran. Seine braunen Augen funkelten misstrauisch, der beflissenen Tonlage seiner Stimme zum Trotz.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, womit kann ich Ihnen dienen?"

Mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes hatte Sirius den Mann förmlich an die Wand genagelt.

„Informationen", zischte er.

„Loslassen!", jammerte der Mann. „Das ist verboten. Loslassen!"

„Sie sollten doch selbst am besten wissen, Mr. Yang, das verbotene Dinge trotzdem aller Orten getan werden", raunte Sirius. „Manche benutzen verbotene Flüche, andere brauen verbotene Tränke."

Er ließ den Zauberer etwas locker, hielt jedoch seinen Stab weiterhin angriffsbereit.

„Tür sichern, mein Freund", wies er Remus an. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Alten zu. „Ich suche ein Mädchen. Jung, hübsch, ein bisschen zu dünn."

„Davon gibt es so viele", jammerte der Chinese.

„Die, die ich suche, ist einzigartig", erwiderte Sirius. „Große blaue Augen, lange blonde Haare. Schwarzer Mantel."

„Ah, die...", erklang es lang gezogen von dem Tränkebrauer.

„Ja, die. Vermutlich eine gute Kundin." Sirius knurrte leise.

„Ich habe ihr nichts Verbotenes verkauft", sagte der Mann, und zum ersten Mal sah Remus Angst in seinem Blick aufflackern. „Ehrlich, sie hatte es nicht von mir."

Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was genau hatte sie nicht von dir? Und von wem dann?"

Der kleine Mann wand sich unter Sirius' Griff. Der Zauberer hielt sich jetzt nicht mehr mit Magie auf, er hatte den kleinen Tränkemeister beim Schlafittchen gepackt.

„Vielleicht...ein Straßenhändler?", bot der Chinese an, um im nächsten Augenblick aufzujaulen. Sirius hatte ihn hart ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, wirklich nicht, aber sie hat es nicht von mir!" Das Gejammer klang panisch. „Das habe ich Ihrem Freund auch schon gesagt. Bitte, bitte, ich weiß nicht mehr. Sie war hier, die Frau mit dem Akzent, aber sie hat nichts bekommen von mir."

Sirius schlug wieder zu.

„Fast nichts!", wimmerte der Mann. „Vielleicht einen winzigen ‚_Illusionis'_, aber nichts Stärkeres, ich schwöre!"

Mit grimmigem Lächeln ließ Sirius den Mann runter. „Welcher meiner vielen, einflussreichen Freunde war denn hier?"

„Ich kann es nicht sagen!", greinte der Alte.

Sirius hob seinen Stab. „_Avada_..."

Der Chinese riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Er war blond, sehr fein gewandet, etwas älter als Ihr, Sir."

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. „Nasale Stimme, gewählte Ausdrucksweise?"

„Oh, nicht so gewählt, würde ich sagen", gab der ängstliche Mann zurück.

Sirius entblößte die Zähne. Es war fast ein Lächeln.

„Danke, Meister Yang", sagte er, nun wieder die Höflichkeit in Person. „Sie haben uns sehr geholfen."

Er warf eine Goldmünze auf den Boden der schäbigen Tränkeküche.

„Natürlich haben Sie uns nie gesehen. Sollte es dabei bleiben, lasse ich Ihnen eine weitere kleine ‚Belohnung' zukommen. Andernfalls treffen wir uns bald wieder."

Der kleine Chinese keuchte. „Das hat der andere Sir auch gesagt."

„Na, dann haben wir uns ja verstanden", gab Sirius zurück. Er nickte Remus zu. „Lass uns verschwinden."

Kaum vor der Tür, schlug er einen eiligen Schritt an. Dann plötzlich hielt er inne und wandte sich zu Remus um, der Mühe hatte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Wir apparieren in die Nähe der Spielbank. Aber diskret. Beeilung, wir müssen deine Sanni finden, bevor er es tut."

„Er?" Remus fixierte Sirius und hielt ihn am Ärmel seiner Robe fest. „Wer ist ‚er', Sirius? Verdammt noch mal, was läuft hier?"

„_Er_ ist Lucius Malfoy", gab Sirius ärgerlich zurück. „Aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für Erklärungen."

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	15. Lucius Malfoy

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene

* * *

  
**

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke sehr an Moonlight, Sally S., Textehexe, Spitzohr, Alcina und Klopfer für Eure Reviews. Bekanntlich schreibt es sich ‚mit' ja stets leichter :-)_

**oooOOOooo**

_Ob es Remus und Sirius wohl gelingt, Sanni wiederzufinden? Wer wird Ihnen diesmal in der Nokturngasse begegnen? Und was – bei Merlin – hat ausgerechnet Edel-Fiesling Lucius Malfoy mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?_

**oooOOOooo**

_TheVirginian, danke an Dich für blaugrüne Korrekturen!_

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**Kapitel 15: Lucius Malfoy**

Sirius machte sich los und disapparierte. Remus blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seinem Freund zu folgen. Im Schatten der Arkaden des dem Casino gegenüber liegenden Gebäudes presste sich Remus gegen die Mauer. Das nächste, was er spürte, war eine Hand auf seinem Mund.

„Kein Wort. Es sind zu viele", raunte Sirius ihm ins Ohr.

Die Warnung war wohl begründet, denn im nächsten Moment hätte Remus laut gerufen. Auch im Zwielicht der Nokturngasse war Sannis Gestalt in dem weiten langen Mantel allein schon wegen der hellen Haare gut zu erkennen. Mit erhobenen Händen sprach sie gerade eine Gruppe von Passanten an, alles Zauberer, offenbar auf dem Weg in die Spielbank.

„Merlin, sie prostituiert sich also doch", entfuhr es Sirius überrascht.

Mit eisernem Griff hielt er Remus fest, der auf das Mädchen zuspringen wollte.

„Warte!", schnauzte er ihn an. „Das dort drüben sind lauter Slytherins – von der übelsten Sorte. Mach keine Dummheiten, Moony."

Langsam zog er die Hand von Remus' Mund. Eben langte einer der Männer in seine Tasche und holte eine Silbermünze hervor.

„Sanni verkauft sich nicht", knurrte Remus, eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme.  
„Sie bettelt."

Die beiden Zauberer beobachteten, wie der Mann, der den Sickel hatte, ihn auf den Boden warf. Sanni bückte sich danach, und der Kerl nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihr auf die Hand zu treten. Die Männer lachten. Sirius hielt Remus mit eisernem Griff fest. Einer der Zauberer trat nach dem kauernden Mädchen. Das Licht fiel ihm ins Gesicht, und Remus erkannte Crabbe, einen ehemaligen Mitschüler aus Hogwarts.

„Da sind noch Goyle, McNair und Lestrange", flüsterte Sirius, der die Männer offenbar längst erkannt hatte.

Sanni sagte laut etwas wie ‚Lasst mich in Ruhe', wieder erklang Gelächter, und ein weiterer Mann gab ihr einen Stoß. Sie taumelte und einer der Männer griff grob nach ihr. In diesem Augenblick trat eine hoch gewachsene, schlanke Gestalt zwischen den Säulen des Casinos hervor.

„Lass sie los, Goyle", erscholl es in rüdem Befehlston.

Der Zauberer, dessen Ruf dem Treiben Einhalt geboten hatte, ging mit gezücktem Stab auf die Gruppe zu. Remus erkannte ihn sofort. Leuchtend silberhelles Haar, eisgraue Augen – es war niemand anderer als Lucius Malfoy. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er auf Sanni gerichtet.

„Ich warne dich, du finnische Hexe. Bleib still."

Sanni richtete sich hoch auf und sah Malfoy direkt ins Gesicht. Remus erschrak: Sie war so schmutzig wie damals, als er sie zuerst getroffen hatte, ihr Mantel zerrissen, ihr Haar strähnig. Doch am schlimmsten waren ihre Augen: Ein seltsames, blaues Leuchten lag darin. Er hatte dieses Glühen schon einmal gesehen – in seinem Albtraum.

„Lucius", sagte sie flüsternd, doch ihre Stimme drang über den Platz, in jeden Winkel, und die Passanten blieben neugierig stehen. „Welch eine Freude. Sicher hast auch du ein paar Sickel übrig für eine alte Freundin der Familie Malfoy."

„Freundin?", höhnte Malfoy. „Nur weil unsere Väter gute Beziehung pflegen, gehört Abschaum wie du sicher nicht zu den Freunden meiner Familie. Merlin, sieh dich nur an, Nykänen. Du bist eine Schande für die gesamte reinblütige Zaubererschaft Helsinkis."

„Oh, ich hoffe, du wirst daran denken, dies meinem Vater in deiner nächsten Eule detailliert zu schildern", gab sie feindselig, dennoch mit falscher Süße in der Stimme, zurück. „Vergiss nur nichts, lieber Lucius. Denk auch daran, ihm zu sagen, dass deine Freunde mich mit Füßen treten."

Es klang beinahe wie eine Drohung.

„Götter, hast du das eben gehört?", flüsterte Sirius. „Sie wagt tatsächlich, ihn herauszufordern."

„Sie ist wohl kaum in der Position dazu", wisperte Remus, doch auch er hatte den aggressiven Unterton in Sannis Stimme durchaus vernommen.

„Was nimmst du dir heraus, du kleine Schlampe!", giftete einer der Slytherins sie böse an und trat wieder nach ihr.

Sie stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus, und seltsamerweise wurde der Kerl wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand gepackt und zu Boden gestoßen. Er brüllte vor Schmerz laut auf und griff sich an den Kopf.

„Verflucht, Finger weg von ihr!" fauchte Malfoy. Er funkelte Sanni an. „Das alles würde nicht geschehen, wenn du endlich den Platz einnehmen würdest, der dir zusteht, Nykänen."

„Danke, kein Interesse", erwiderte sie kühl. „Auch das kannst du _ihm_ gerne ausrichten."

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht dein Bote. Meinetwegen kannst du auf Londons Straßen verrecken, Sannitara, mir ist es herzlich egal. Aber vielleicht solltest du auch zwischen zwei Phiolen „_Illusionis_" oder dem nächsten Schuss Heroin mal drüber nachdenken, was du deiner Familie antust. Du ziehst ihre Ehre in den Dreck."

„Das ist auch das einzige, womit man diese reinblütigen Arschlöcher treffen kann", grollte Sirius leise.

„_Illusionis_? Heroin?", wiederholte Remus entsetzt. Doch er musste nur in Sannis flackernde Augen sehen, um zu wissen, dass Malfoy die Wahrheit sprach.

„Wir müssen sie hier wegbringen", flüsterte Remus. „Sie steht unter Drogen."

„Das habe ich schon seit gestern vermutet", zischte Sirius.

Inzwischen schien Lucius Malfoy seine Strategie geändert zu haben. Er bot Sanni seine behandschuhte Rechte.

„Komm mit mir aufs Manor. So kann es doch nicht weitergehen. Wir können dir helfen, Vater und ich."

Seine Stimme klang plötzlich einschmeichelnd und weich. Doch Sanni wich vor ihm zurück, heftig den Kopf schüttelnd.

„Nein. Nein, ich gehe nicht mit dir. Dir kann man nicht trauen, Lucius!"

„Nun, ich denke doch, dass du mitkommen wirst", gab Malfoy mit eisiger Härte zurück. „_Stupor_!"

Rotes Licht zuckte. Sanni schrie entsetzt auf. Im selben Augenblick hatte sich Remus aus Sirius' Griff befreit. Malfoys Fluch musste Sanni verfehlt haben, was angesichts der kurzen Distanz eigentlich unmöglich war. Doch sie stand völlig unversehrt und weit davon entfernt, betäubt zu sein, mitten zwischen den Slytherins. Hastig wich sie jetzt zurück. Remus verstand nicht genau, was hier vorging, aber ihm war klar, dass Sanni eines nicht wollte: Mit Lucius Malfoy mitgehen. Und er würde auch nicht zulassen, dass Malfoy sie zwang.

„Malfoy!"

Es war Sirius' Stimme und sein plötzliches Auftauchen mitten unter den Slytherins, das für einen Moment der Verwirrung sorgte. Remus apparierte direkt hinter Sanni und packte sie.

„Ich bin's. Komm weg hier."

Er fühlte, wie sie sich sofort gegen ihn lehnte und intuitiv entspannte, um ihm die Disapparition zu erleichtern.

**oooOOOooo**

In Godric's Hollow landeten sie auf der Türschwelle.

„James!"

Remus hämmerte an die Tür und hörte bald leichte, schnelle Schritte. Er schob der verblüfften Lily, als sie die Tür öffnete, Sanni in die Arme, fertigte sie mit einem knappen „Pass auf sie auf, bitte", ab und stürzte ins Wohnzimmer. James starrte ihn erschrocken an.

„Moony, was...?"

„Sirius schlägt sich in der Nokturngasse vor dem Casino mit Malfoy und seiner Bande. Er braucht Hilfe."

Mehr Erklärungen bedurfte es nicht. James sprang auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. Sekunden später standen sie beide unter den Arkaden vor dem Casino. Die Szenerie, die sie vorfanden, war wesentlich weniger dramatisch als befürchtet: Sirius und Malfoy waren über den Austausch von Unfreundlichkeiten noch nicht hinaus.

„...seit Monaten gesucht!", rief Lucius Malfoy eben mit hochrotem Kopf.

„Ohne mich hättest du gar nicht gewusst, wo du suchen musst", brüllte Sirius barsch zurück.

James und Remus traten jetzt aus dem Schatten.

„Merlin!", rief Malfoy verärgert aus. „Das unsägliche Gryffindor-Kleeblatt. Kannst du dich nicht mehr allein bewegen, Black?"

„Das fragst ausgerechnet du?", höhnte Sirius. „Du kannst doch ohne Crabbes und Goyles Assistenz deinen reinblütigen Arsch nicht mal mehr aufs Klo hieven!"

Malfoy wurde erst rot vor Zorn, dann blass. Plötzlich sagte er ruhig und mit eiskalter Stimme: „Nykänen ist krank, sehr krank. Ihr Vater macht sich große Sorgen. Sie gehört nach Hause zu ihrer Familie und in die Hände kundiger Heiler – und ganz sicher nicht in die Klauen eines schmuddeligen, abgerissenen Werwolfs."

Ein verächtlicher Blick aus eisgrauen Augen traf Remus.

„Immer noch besser ein Werwolf als ein Haus voller arroganter Reinblüter und _Todesser_", gab James zurück.

Remus hatte keine Ahnung, was der Ausdruck ‚Todesser' bedeutete, aber ganz offensichtlich wusste Malfoy dies ganz genau. Er starrte James an, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gepresst.  
Obwohl seine Augen förmlich Funken sprühten, antwortete er nur gefährlich leise: „Du hütest besser deine Zunge, Potter. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass deiner kleinen _Schlammblut_frau etwas zustößt."

Remus sah, wie James jetzt rot anlief. Besänftigend legte er ihm eine Hand auf den Stabarm.

„Bitte nicht. Du bist Auror in Ausbildung. Lass dich nicht provozieren, James."

„Du hörst besser auf das Flohfell, Potter", frohlockte Malfoy. Dann wandte er sich wieder Sirius zu. „Wir kriegen sie am Ende ohnehin. Sag ihr das, Black. Ihr seid doch gar nicht in der Lage, eine Süchtige auf Dauer festzuhalten. Sie wird euch alle für den nächsten Schuss verraten und verkaufen. Denkt an meine Worte."

Er machte eine herrische Geste in Richtung seiner Gefolgsleute.  
„Auf geht's, Gentlemen. Der Roulettetisch wartet auf die, die sich's leisten können."

Ein kalter Blick traf Remus. Unter höhnischem Gelächter folgten die Männer Malfoy ins Casino. Remus und seine Freunde blieben auf der Straße zurück.

„Eines muss man ihm lassen – er inszeniert seinen Abgang selbst dann noch mit Stil, wenn er verloren hat", grinste Sirius.

„Er hat mit vielem, was er gesagt hat, recht", warf James ernst ein. Nur die blasse Farbe der Handknöchel seiner Linken, mit der er seinen Stab umklammert hielt, verriet, wie wütend er noch immer war. „Wenn Sanni wirklich süchtig ist – nach halluzinogenen Tränken, wie ich vermute – hast du ein Problem, Remus, das du nicht allein bewältigen kannst."

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	16. Erklärungen

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

_Danke sehr an Sally S., Spitzohr und Alcina für Eure Reviews_

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

_Lange genug habt Ihr und Remus im Dunkeln getappt. Heute gibt es endlich ein paar der versprochenen Erklärungen._

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

_Danke schön fürs blitzschnelle Korrekturlesen trotz stressigem Fulltime-Job an TheVirginian. Ich darf übrigens ihre Fanfiction „Mysterium" betalesen. Den (heimlichen) Snape-Fangirls unter Euch sei sie nochmals ans Herz gelegt._

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**16. Erklärungen**

Remus konnte die Anspannung in seinen steifen Nackenmuskeln spüren, als sie nach Godric's Hollow zurückkehrten. James öffnete, und im Flur schlug ihnen warme Luft und der Duft von Bratäpfeln entgegen. Sanni hockte mit Lily im Wohnzimmer. Auch wenn sie Hände und Gesicht inzwischen gewaschen hatte und Lily offensichtlich mit einem Reinigungszauber über ihr Haar und ihre Kleidung gegangen war, sah sie immer noch zum Fürchten aus. Sie war bleich wie der Tod, und ihre Augen leuchteten in jenem seltsamen Glanz, der Remus in unheimlicher Weise an seinen Albtraum erinnerte.

Völlig in sich versunken tauchte sie den Löffel in ihrer Hand in einen weichen Bratapfel mit Vanillecreme, und als sie Remus bemerkte, trat ein fast schon unbeschwertes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Hallo, mein Liebster", begrüßte sie ihn.

Remus spürte, wie sein Zorn auf sie, seine Verzweiflung und die Anspannung der letzten zwei Tage wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen fielen. Mit zwei Schritten war er bei ihr und schloss sie in die Arme. Es war nicht richtig, dass sie ihn derart um den Finger wickelte, aber er hatte jetzt keine Kraft, mit ihr zu streiten.

„Sanni. Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist."

Er küsste sie, und sie schmeckte süß nach Zimt, Vanille und Apfel.

„Warum soll mir etwas passiert sein?", gab sie verständnislos zurück. Ihr Lächeln hatte etwas Entrücktes.

„Du warst fast zwei Tage wie vom Erdboden verschluckt", gab er zurück. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Wo warst du nur? Wo hast du geschlafen?"

Sie zuckte gleichmütig die Schultern. „Auf der Straße oder im Wald, schätze ich."

„Merlin, weißt du eigentlich, wie kalt es draußen ist?", brach es aus ihm hervor. „Es ist Dezember. Du hättest erfrieren können!"

Sie lachte. „Aber Remus! Ich erfriere doch nicht."

„Gib dir keine Mühe", unterbrach Lily den Dialog. „Du wirst nicht zu ihr durchdringen. Siehst du nicht ihre Augen? Sie hat soviel ‚_Illusionis'_ oder Ähnliches intus, damit kannst du einen Hippogreif zehn Tage in die Ferien schicken. Eben hat sie mir Geschichten von Schneedämonen erzählt, von Sirenen und vom Nordlicht."

„Scheint, als habe der Zaubertrank ihre Zunge gelockert", vermutete Sirius. „Nicht die Geschichten sind Ergebnis der Drogen, sondern die Tatsache, dass Miss Nykänen darüber spricht, Lily." Er fixierte die Finnin. „Ist es nicht so, Sannitara?"

Es war derselbe Name, den auch Lucius Malfoy benutzt hatte. Offenbar zeigte dieser Ausdruck Wirkung. Remus erschrak, als Sanni plötzlich aufsprang und Sirius anging. Dabei ließ sie den Teller mit dem Apfel achtlos zu Boden fallen.

„Was willst du von mir, Schwarzmagier?", fauchte sie erbost. „Willst du mich fangen und wegbringen, so wie dein Freund Lucius?"

Sie stieß Sirius mit den flachen Händen vor die Brust. Remus hatte sie niemals derart aggressiv gesehen, auch wenn der Angriff – wenn man ihn denn als solchen bezeichnen wollte – Sirius nicht gefährlich werden konnte.

„Ich weiß, ihr wollt mich einsperren wie ein wildes Tier. Aber ich bin keine Kreatur der Finsternis und werde es niemals sein. Ich bin ein Mensch, also behandelt mich auch wie einer!"

„Niemand will dich einsperren oder dir wehtun, Sanni", mischte sich James ein. „Was für einen Unsinn erzählst du da?"

Doch Remus glaubte jedes Wort, das Sanni sprach. Sie wirkte viel zu aufgewühlt und verwirrt, um sich etwas Derartiges nur auszudenken – oder aber sie litt an einer schlimmen Psychose, was bedeutete, dass sie tatsächlich sehr, sehr krank war. Aber hatte nicht Malfoy genau das behauptet?

„Wir wollen dir doch nur helfen", sagte James sanft.

Doch offensichtlich war dies ein Satz, den Sanni bereits zu oft gehört hatte, denn sie wich plötzlich vor James zurück. Ihr verzweifelt suchender Blick blieb an Remus hängen. Schlagartig lief ein Zittern durch ihren Körper, ihre Gesichtszüge wurden weich, und sie brach zusammen. Sirius fing sie auf, bevor sie den Boden berührte.

„Merlin, was ist das jetzt?", fluchte er.

„Postpsychotischer Zusammenbruch", diagnostizierte Lily. „Kommt öfter vor bei drogensüchtigen Muggeln."

„Sie ist keine Muggel", behauptete Sirius wieder.

Sannis Lider flatterten. „Remus?"

„Ich bin hier."

Sachte nahm er sie aus Sirius' Armen entgegen und bugsierte sie aufs Sofa.

„Du musst mich doch verstehen", flüsterte sie. „Du willst doch auch einfach nur ein Mensch sein."

Er hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. „Ich verstehe dich, Liebes", antwortete er leise.

Es war eine glatte Lüge. Er begriff überhaupt nicht, was hier vorging. Seine Gedanken rasten.

„Remus kann dich nicht verstehen, Herzchen", sagte Sirius kühl. „Im Gegensatz zu dir ist er nämlich nicht drogenabhängig und außerdem ein richtiger Mensch."

Remus starrte Sirius an. Sanni war ein Mensch, er wusste es sicher. Sie sprach, roch, lachte und lebte wie ein Mensch. Was anderes sollte sie sein? Er hatte sie geliebt, verdammt noch mal! Sie war eine Frau. Auch James und Lily blickten jetzt etwas sparsam in Richtung des schwarzhaarigen Zauberers.

Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe zuerst vermutet, dass sie vielleicht nur keine Squib ist. Seit ich weiß, wie sie Unterricht gibt, glaube ich an Sirenenblut. Nur ein bisschen, nicht genug, um sie zu etwas Gefährlichem zu machen. Ich hätte es dir längst gesagt, Moony, aber sie tat dir so gut und du hast so glücklich ausgesehen. Ich hab's einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht."

„Selbst wenn, wo ist das Problem?", fragte James mit trockener Stimme. „Remus hat ein paar Lykantrozyten im Blut und Sanni halt ein paar musikalische Gene."

Sirius warf einen Blick auf Sanni, doch sie schien jetzt tief zu schlafen.

„Was bist du denn für ein Auror, James? Sirenen unterliegen in England der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe. Ihr Schrei kann tödlich sein. Verbindungen zwischen verschiedenen magischen Kreaturen sind verboten. Unter keinen Umständen würde Umbridge eine Beziehung zwischen einer Viertel-, Achtel-, oder sonstwas-Sirene und einem Werwolf dulden. Wenn eine Information über diese Beziehung an Remus' Aufsichtsbeamten kommt, bekommt er eine Menge Ärger."

„Ich habe jetzt schon genug davon", sagte Remus gleichgültig. „Darauf kommt es nun wirklich nicht mehr an. Exmatrikuliert bin ich, was soll sie noch machen? Mir eine zweite Nummer ins Handgelenk brennen? Nach Askaban werden sie mich wohl nicht schicken können dafür."

„Trotzdem hat Sirius recht", bemerkte Lily mit sorgenvollem Blick. „Du solltest dich so unauffällig wie möglich verhalten."

„Das bisschen Fabelmagie in Sanni ist nicht das wirkliche Problem", stellte Sirius trocken fest.

Aller Augen wandten sich wieder ihm zu. Er wirkte fast, als sei ihm der nächste Satz unangenehm, als er bekannte: „Jedenfalls, als ich heute morgen begann, Erkundigungen einzuziehen, habe ich mich mit Lucius Malfoy getroffen."

„Malfoy?" James riss die Augen auf. „Sirius, das ist Slytherin-Abschaum der übelsten Sorte! Und du triffst dich mit ihm?"

Sirius zuckte die Schulter. „Es heißt, dass er mit meiner Kusine ausgeht. Außerdem sind wir verwandt über ein paar Ecken."

Lily konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass dies normalerweise von Sirius nicht als Entschuldigung angebracht wurde – eher im Gegenteil. Doch Sirius schüttelte nur unwillig den Kopf mit dem langen Haar.

„Jedenfalls ging das Gerücht um, dass Lucius nach einer drogensüchtigen jungen Hexe suchen lässt, die von zuhause weggelaufen ist. Erst als Remus mir sagte, dass Sanni verschwunden ist, fielen mir Parallelen auf", brummte Sirius. „Wenn ich etwas erfahren wollte, musste ich ihn direkt fragen."

„Dass er dich überhaupt empfangen hat", wunderte sich Lily.

„Ein Malfoy weist einem Black nicht die Türe", erwiderte Sirius kühl. „Für irgendwas muss diese bescheuerte Familie ja mal gut sein." Er ließ offen, ob er damit die Malfoys oder die Blacks meinte.

„Als ich ihm jedenfalls sagte, dass wir ein blondes Mädchen Anfang zwanzig vermissen, hat er mir erzählt, wer sie ist. Natürlich nur einen Teil. Den Rest habe ich mir zusammen gereimt. Leider hat er auch eine Menge Fragen gestellt. Das war wie Feilschen im Orient, kann ich euch sagen."

Er blickte zu Sanni hinüber, die still und ruhig auf dem Sofa der Potters lag.

„Sie heißt Sannitara Nykänen. Ihr Vater ist das Oberhaupt einer ziemlich mächtigen schwarzmagischen Familie. Ihre Mutter ist vor ein paar Jahren vermutlich gestorben. Angeblich hat der Vater sie umbringen lassen, aber beweisen konnte man ihm nie etwas. Und das ist nur eines von mehren ziemlich finsteren Gerüchten. Dagegen sind die Blacks eine liebende Familie."

Er verzog das schöne Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Die Nykänens leben so zurück gezogen wie nur was. Sanni ist das einzige Kind. Lange schien sie wohl eine ganz normale Hexe zu werden, ohne Besonderheiten. Sie ging auf die Magisk-Skolen von Oslo."

„Wohin?" fragte James.

„Das skandinavische Pendant zu Hogwarts", erläuterte Lily. „Wenn du gelegentlich etwas anders als Quidditch-Magazine lesen würdest…"

„Was soll das denn heißen?", protestierte James sofort.

„Könnt Ihr diese Diskussion nicht verschieben?", bat Remus inständig. „Ich würde gerne hören, was Sirius zu sagen hat."

Lily nickte und funkelte James an. Sirius setzte seine Erklärung fort.

„Irgendetwas muss dann in der Familie geschehen sein. Erst verschwand die Mutter spurlos, daher die Gerüchte. Sanni kehrte völlig verändert nach Oslo zurück. Sie brach mit voller Absicht alle Schulregeln, und es endete damit, dass man sie hinaus warf. Eine Riesenschande für den Vater. Sanni soll ihren Zauberstab öffentlich selbst zerbrochen haben." Er sah Remus an. „Insofern hat sie nicht gelogen, als sie dir sagte, sie habe keinen Zauberstab."

„All das erklärt noch nicht, warum sie glaubt, man wollte sie einfangen", wandte Lily ein.

„Sie begann wohl damals schon, mit bewusstseinsverändernden Tränken zu experimentieren, trank Alkohol und nahm auch Muggeldrogen. Schließlich stimmte ihr Vater zu, sie in Helsinki auf die Sibelius-Akademie zu schicken, Musik studieren und ein nicht-magisches Leben führen zu lassen – allein schon, um sie endlich aus den Schlagzeilen der finnischen Zaubererpresse heraus zu haben. Irgendwann muss es einen weiteren Zwischenfall in der Familie gegeben haben, irgendeinen Streit, über den Lucius sich aber nicht näher ausgelassen hat. Jedenfalls führte dieser Konflikt dazu, dass sie nach England abgehauen ist. Seitdem tut sie alles, um die _Ehre der Familie_ zu beschmutzen – ‚O-Ton Malfoy'. Ich glaube, das Betteln an öffentlichen Orten hat etwas damit zu tun. Gleichzeitig muss sie sich vor ihrem vermutlich ziemlich zornigen Vater verstecken, und ganz offenbar hat sich diese Sache mit den halluzinogenen Tränken selbstständig gemacht."

„Merlin, sie wird doch nicht mit Remus zusammen sein, um ihrem Vater eins auszuwischen? Entschuldige, Remus", setzte James betroffen hinzu.

Remus spürte, wie sein Hals trocken wurde und ein unwillkommenes, heißes Brennen in seine Augen stieg.

„Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Sirius im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Ich habe schon eine Menge verliebter Frauen gesehen – sie gehört definitiv dazu."

„Mir erscheint sie auch nicht wie jemand, der andere benutzt", stellte Lily fest, wofür Remus sie mit einem dankbaren Blick bedachte. „Nun, ich denke, sie wird dir eine Menge erklären müssen. Aber nicht mehr heute Nacht. Für den Augenblick bringen wir sie im Gästezimmer unter. Sie scheint nicht in akuter Gefahr. Morgen muss sie einem Heiler vorgestellt werden. Und nein, Remus, ich bin nicht qualifiziert dafür." Sie sah zu ihrem Mann hinüber. „Können wir eine Behandlung im St. Mungos vorstrecken, Liebling? Obwohl, wenn sie aus einer so reichen Familie stammt, wie Sirius sagt, wird ihr Vater die Rechnung sicher übernehmen."

James nickte.

„Am besten bleibst du gleich mit hier", bot Lily Remus an. „Du siehst ziemlich mitgenommen aus."

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Remus Sanni ausgezogen, mit einem weiteren Reinigungszauber belegt und ihr einen Stärkungstrank aus Lilys Beständen eingeflößt. Die junge Frau war während der gesamten Prozedur nicht aufgewacht.

Jetzt lag sie in seinem Arm, umflutet von der Wärme des Potter'schen Gästezimmers. Remus betrachtete das bleiche Gesicht mit den dunklen Augenringen und verfolgte das ruhige Heben und Senken ihrer Brust.

„Ach, Sanni, verdammt", seufzte er. „Als ob wir nicht auch ohne das alles genug Probleme hätten."

Doch so verzweifelt er auch war, eines stand für ihn fest: Unter keinen Umständen würde er sie aufgeben. Vermutlich hatte sie gute Gründe, ihren tyrannischen Vater zu fürchten, insbesondere, falls er wirklich etwas mit dem Tod der Mutter zu tun haben sollte. Sobald es Sanni etwas besser ging, würde Remus sie fragen müssen. Und dieses Mal durfte er sich nicht ohne Antworten zufrieden geben.

**oooOOOooo**

Lucius Malfoy zupfte ungeduldig an den Ärmeln seines blütenweißen Seidenhemdes. Wenn dieser vermaledeite Hauself nicht gleich mit den Manschettenknöpfen kam, würde er ihm befehlen, sich die Ohren in der großen Eingangstür zu quetschen, bis sie abfielen. Der Slytherin hasste es, zu warten. Sekunden später dienerte sich Dobby an ihn heran. Lucius ließ sich die Hemdsärmel verschließen, dann trat er nach dem widerlichen Geschöpf.

Er hasste Hauselfen. Sie waren nicht mehr als eine Karikatur dessen, was man als elfisch bezeichnet konnte. Er hasste auch sein Leben. Er hasste die Aufgabe, die sein Vater ihm zugedacht hatte. Abraxas und seine groß angelegten Pläne! Warum ließ der Alte den Dingen nicht einfach ihren Lauf?

Und jetzt war auch noch Nykänen wieder aufgetaucht – nur um gleich wieder zu verschwinden. Seit Monaten ging das so: Sie tauchte auf, bettelte an Orten, an denen man nicht umhin kam, dies zu bemerken, und verschwand, bevor er ihrer habhaft werden konnte. Warum nur konnte diese vermaledeite finnische Hexe nicht einsehen, wo ihr Platz in diesem Spiel war?

Er fluchte laut auf Französisch.

Sie alle nervten ihn. Nykänen nervte, sein Vater nervte, und am meisten nervte ihn der Dunkle Lord.

Doch ausgerechnet den sollte er heute Abend aufsuchen, um seine Zustimmung für gewisse Pläne zu erbitten. Zu erbitten! Lucius kochte innerlich vor Wut. Warum in aller Welt sollte er auf Knien um etwas bitten, das ihm aus freiem Herzen geschenkt wurde und deswegen rechtmäßig zustand? Galten die alten Gesetze denn gar nichts mehr?

Seine Hand glitt unter sein elegantes Hemd und umschloss das Medaillon, das Narcissa ihm Stunden zuvor gegeben hatte. Ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, als er an ihr Lächeln, die wunderbaren, strahlenden Augen und den weichen Mund dachte. Alle Götter der Ahnen, wie sehr er sie jetzt bereits vermisste!

Sie war das Einzige in diesem verfluchten Leben, für das es sich lohnte, diese Welt zu ertragen. Ihm war egal, was sein Vater sagte, und im Grunde genommen war ihm auch völlig egal, was Voldemort von dieser Verbindung hielt. Sie und keine andere würde seine Braut werden. Sein heftig pochendes Herz sprach eine klare Sprache.

**oooOOOooo**

Der junge Mann mit den schwarzen Augen und der Hakennase strich sich eine lange, fettige Strähne aus der Stirn, die sich ärgerlicherweise aus dem strengen Zopf befreit hatte. Mit präziser Eleganz gab er dem grünlich schimmernden Trank in dem Kessel vor sich noch genau zwei Unzen pulverisierte Krötenhaut hinzu. Er brauchte die Menge nicht auszuwiegen. Sein Augenmaß und sein Fingerspitzengefühl waren genauer als jede mechanische Waage.

Im Nebenraum hörte er Meister Yang Umdrehungen zählen und Beschwörungen murmeln. Er mochte den Alten nicht, der davon lebte, leichtsinnigen Hexen und Zauberern drittklassige Elixiere anzudrehen. Schon eine ganze Weile gab es nichts mehr, das ihm der Chinese noch beibringen konnte. Doch der Dunkle Lord bestand darauf, dass Severus weiterhin neben seiner umfangreichen Arbeit an der Universität drei Nächte die Woche hier schuftete und den asiatischen Tränkemeister auskundschaftete.

Severus Snape ließ den Trank vor sich noch einmal aufwallen, dann zog er ihn heiß mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes auf drei Duzend dickwandige Phiolen. Der _„Illusionis_" schimmerte grünlich mit irisierenden silbrigen Punkten durch das Glas. Der junge Brauer lächelte. Diese Ware würde den Kunden ein paar extraleichte, besonders schöne Träume bescheren. Vermutlich würden sie Yang die Bude einrennen. Natürlich würde Severus die kleine Veränderung in der Rezeptur für sich behalten – der Chinese musste nicht erfahren, dass es der Zusatz eines Hauchs vaporisierter Feenflügel war, der diesen „_Illusionis_" zum besten und damit auch gefährlichsten Stoff der Stadt machte. Denn die Träume, die er verursachte, waren nicht nur unsagbar schön – sie machten auch unabdingbar abhängig, und das in viel größerem Maße als die sonst vertriebene Version dieser Droge.

Zwei der Phiolen steckte Severus in seinen schwarzen Umhang, bevor er das Labor verließ - wenn diese dunkle Bruchbude denn diesen Namen verdiente. Seine Finger glitten über das warme Glas.

Sannitara – irgendwann würde sie kommen und sich diesen Trank wieder erbitten. Severus seufzte. Sie tat ihm Leid. Seit er sie vor vier Jahren auf dem Sommerfest der Malfoys hatte Piano spielen hören, seit ihrer langen Unterhaltung im Garten unter dem Dach einer aus Feuerwein gewachsenen Laube, waren sie Freunde geworden. Er verstand nicht, warum der Dunkle Lord die junge Frau in Abhängigkeit halten wollte. Sie war eine harmlose kleine Musikantin, nicht mehr als ein nettes Spielzeug für einen so mächtigen Zauberer wie Voldemort.

Es würde Severus nur eine winzige Phiole „Ex-Edictius" kosten, und die grausame Sucht, die das Mädchen in ihren Krallen hielt, wäre beseitigt. Der Slytherin hatte diese Neuentwicklung, die er in den Labors der Universität kreiert hatte, bereits an Knarlen und Sandflederern getestet. Er hatte keine Zweifel, dass sie auch bei Menschen wirkte. Nun, der Trank lagerte sicher verpackt und sorgfältig verkorkt in einem Rundkolben in Severus' bescheidener Wohnung in der Nähe des Campus. Falls sein Herr es sich anders überlegte…

Zur Treue dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber gab es keine Alternative. Denn nur er würde Severus die Macht verschaffen, ungestraft diesen Widerling James Potter zu beseitigen. Gleichzeitig würde er als Tränkemeister des Dunklen Lords zu Ruhm und Ehre, zu Wohlstand und gesellschaftlicher Reputation gelangen. Wenn er erst so mächtig und angesehen war wie beispielsweise die Malfoys – dann würde er am Ende Lily Evans sein Eigen nennen können. Der Gedanke berauschte ihn. Die Dichter und Poeten hatten Recht, wenn sie die Liebe als zentrale Triebfeder des Menschen bezeichneten.

Er, Severus, würde seine große Liebe besitzen. Was spielte es da letztlich für eine Rolle, wenn er auf diesem Altar die vergleichsweise zweitrangige Freundschaft zu Sannitara opferte? Er fühlte sich vielleicht ein bisschen schäbig, jedes Mal, wenn er ihr wieder einen noch raffinierteren „_Illusionis_" gab – doch immerhin fragte sie schließlich selbst danach. Und falls nicht, so wie in den letzten Wochen, so würde er einfach wieder ein paar Tropfen in ihr Glas fallen lassen, wenn er sie in einem der von ihr so geliebten Musik-Clubs in der Vasilievstreet traf.

Es war ja so lächerlich einfach, einen Menschen zu hintergehen, der einem vertraute. Er rieb seine Hände aneinander, die sich gerade seltsam kalt anfühlten.

„Für dich, Lily", flüsterte er. „Ich tue das alles nur für dich."

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	17. Widerstand

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene

* * *

  
**

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke sehr an Textehexe, Sally S., Moonlight, Caput Mortuus und Alcina für Eure Reviews_

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

_Bisher haben wir die Dinge fast nur aus Remus' Perspektive betrachtet. Aber was tut eigentlich ‚der Feind'? Und sind die, von denen wir denken, sie seien Feinde, wirklich welche? Nun wollen wir mal sehen, wie ein Blick durch andere Augen die magische Gesellschaft erscheinen lässt. Zum Beispiel, wenn man sich die Sichtweise eines gewissen blonden Slytherin zu Eigen macht…  
Aber keine Sorge, dies wird keine Malfoy-Fanfiction, im nächsten Kapitel sind wir wieder ganz bei Remus und Sanni.

* * *

  
_

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke schön fürs Korrekturlesen an TheVirginian, die dieses Kapitel samt Hintergrundliteratur zweimal lesen musste, weil ich mich zwischendrin entschlossen habe, es umzuschreiben. Eine Tapferkeitseule ist bereits gestartet!_

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**17. Widerstand**

Lucius Malfoy fror erbärmlich. Er kniete auf dem harten Stein eines Grabmals aus Granit, das seinen eigenen Namen trug. Mit aller Konzentration bemühte er sich, scheinbar ruhig zu ertragen, dass der Dunkle Lord in seinem Bewusstsein herumstöberte. Die Vorstellung, dass er mit spinnengleichen, eisigen Fingern seine Gehirnwindungen zerteilte und aus seiner Schädelkapsel hervor zerrte, drängte sich Lucius immer wieder auf, obwohl Voldemort mindestens drei Meter von ihm entfernt auf einem prächtigen, mit aufwändigen Schnitzereien verzierten Elfenbeinstuhl thronte. Endlich ließ das Gefühl nach, Objekt einer Vivisektion zu sein.

„Sie muss das ‚Dunkle Mal' nehmen", ertönte die kalte Stimme seines Herrn. „Wenn sie das tut, soll es mir Recht sein."

Ergeben senkte Lucius den Kopf und dankte im Stillen allen guten Geistern seiner Ahnen, dass sie ihm den Trost der Geliebten an seiner Seite ermöglichten, wenn er auch ansonsten gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen musste.

„Luciusssss."

Das stimmlose Zischen des Dunklen Lords jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Was wollte er denn noch?

„Einen Beweis deiner unabdingbaren Treue zu verlangen, ist angemessen, denke ich", verkündete Voldemort. „Insbesondere in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass deine Familie mich hintergeht."

Lucius erstarrte. Im nächsten Augenblick schoss ihm das Blut adrenalingetrieben durch die Adern. Kannte der Dunkle Lord die ganze Wahrheit über die Gesinnung seines Vaters? Mittlerweile traute er dem mächtigen Magier alles zu. Bisher hatte er jedes Hindernis zur Seite geräumt, das Abraxas ihm sorgsam getarnt in den Weg gelegt hatte. Dessen Optionen verringerten sich zusehends.

„In letzter Zeit", begann Voldemort und nahm einen Schluck Rotwein aus einem reich mit Perlen besetzten Kelch, „stören gewisse Aktionen deines Vaters stetig meine Kreise."

Das stimmte zweifellos. Abraxas musste seine Register immer offener ziehen.

„Glaubt er tatsächlich, ich würde Widerstand nicht erkennen?", erkundigte sich Voldemort beinahe freundlich, doch seine roten Pupillen bohrten sich in Lucius' Blick.

‚Nein', dachte Lucius, ‚so töricht ist mein Vater nicht.' Aber seine Trümpfe stachen viel schlechter, als von ihm erhofft. Seine Lage wurde zunehmend verzweifelter.  
Lucius schätzte den Weg nicht, den sein Vater ging, doch selbstverständlich wahrte er Loyalität innerhalb der Familie, natürlich ohne den Dunklen Lord zu hintergehen. Dieser Tanz auf dem Vulkan war in den letzten Monaten allerdings jeden Tag schwieriger geworden.

„Ich lese keinen Falsch in deinem Geist, sehe keine Lüge", fuhr Voldemort fort.

‚Nein', dachte Lucius bitter, ‚denn ich habe dich als Herrn akzeptiert.' Etwas anderes blieb auch nicht übrig. Tausende von Jahren war seine Familie alt und bewahrte ihr magisches Erbe. Binnen fünf lächerlicher Dekaden hatte der wahre Erbe Slytherins eine Macht erlangt, der auch die Malfoys nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen hatten.  
Selbst der stolze Abraxas hätte längst einsehen müssen, dass sie nur an der Seite Voldemorts ihre Macht erhalten konnten. Der Aufstieg des Dunklen Lords war beinahe kometenhaft erfolgt. Längst konnte ihm kein anderer Zauberer mehr das Wasser reichen. Seine Vormachtstellung war unanfechtbar.

‚Es war ein Fehler, Vater, dies nicht früher zu akzeptieren', schoss es Lucius durch den Kopf. ‚Du hast den Dunklen Lord lange unterschätzt.'

Jetzt war es zu spät, umzukehren. Längst hielt Abraxas die Fäden nicht mehr in der Hand, war buchstäblich vom Puppenspieler zur Marionette herabgesunken.

„Es wird einen Überfall auf das Geschäftshaus deiner Familie in der Winkelgasse geben", informierte ihn Voldemort.

Lucius schluckte hart, schwieg jedoch. Voldemort wollte seinen Vater töten?

„Ende nächsten Monats solltest du besser eine Reise unternehmen", warnte der Dunkle Lord. „Meine Diener werden wenig übriglassen."

Lucius atmete tief durch. Das sah Voldemort ähnlich. Obwohl er gelegentlich ein großer Genießer von Grausamkeiten war, überließ er es doch oft genug auch anderen, sein blutiges Werk zu vollenden.

„Natürlich könntest du deinen Vater warnen", flüsterte er mit maliziösem Lächeln, und ein Funkeln trat in seine roten Augen. „Aber du willst mir schließlich deine Treue beweisen, n'est-ce pas, Lucius?"

Lucius reagierte nicht. Er wagte kaum zu atmen.

„Sieh mich an!", brüllte Voldemort unvermittelt. Seine Stimme hallte donnernd von den kahlen Wänden der hohen Säulenhalle wieder.

Lucius hob den Blick. Er spürte, wie ihm Tränen heiß die Wangen hinunter liefen und salzig seine Lippen benetzten.

„Gut", nickte der Dunkle Lord und rieb sich die dürren Hände. „Treue darf ruhig schmerzhaft sein, mein lieber Lucius."

Mit einer vagen, beiläufigen Handbewegung entließ er den jungen Zauberer.

**oooOOOooo**

„Sanni."

Remus strich seiner Freundin die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn. Seit dem frühen Morgen litt sie unter heftigem Schüttelfrost. Auch jetzt zitterten ihre Hände, als sie versuchte, nach der Teetasse zu greifen. Remus half ihr, sich aufzusetzen und führte das Gefäß an ihre Lippen.

„Langsam", mahnte er. „Er ist noch sehr warm."

Gierig trank sie die Flüssigkeit und umfasste dann mit fieberheißen Fingern Remus' Hand. Er küsste Sanni und bettet sie dann vorsichtig wieder auf das Kissen.

„Versuch noch etwas zu schlafen", sagte er sanft.

Lily öffnete die Tür, trat zum Bett und ließ ihren Zauberstab über Sannis Körper gleiten. Nach einem aufmerksamen Blick auf die Kranke wandte sie sich an Remus: „Wird es besser?"

„Sie trinkt", gab er zurück. „Das Fieber ist gesunken. Aber sie spuckt immer noch."

„Merlin sei dank, ihr Körper will das Zeug loswerden", stellte Lily mit der professionellen Distanz einer angehenden Heilerin fest. „Komm in die Küche, Remus. Wir essen gleich."

„Ich habe keinen Appetit", erwiderte er müde.

„Du musst trotzdem essen", entschied Lily und musterte ihn besorgt. „Du hast kaum geschlafen. Nach dem Essen legst du dich hin, und James wird für eine Weile nach ihr sehen."

„Will er sie immer noch ins Krankenhaus bringen?", erkundigte sich Remus erschöpft.

„Es wäre das Beste", empfahl sie. „Aber nach der Szene heute morgen ist Zwang wohl ausgeschlossen." Sie presste die Lippen zusammen.

Die Begebenheit am Morgen war in der Tat bemerkenswert gewesen. Als sie erfuhr, dass Remus und James sie ins St. Mungos bringen wollten, leistete Sanni, so elend ihr auch war, mehr als nur passiven Widerstand. Sie flüchtete sich zitternd hinter das Bett, begann zu weinen und schlug schließlich sogar nach Remus.

„Soll ich sie betäuben?", hatte James angeboten.

Doch Remus hatte verneint. „Wer sind wir, ihr Gewalt anzutun? So lange Sanni nicht in akuter Gefahr ist, werden wir ihren Willen respektieren."

„Es wäre wirklich vernünftiger, wenn du mich dich ins Krankenhaus bringen lassen würdest", sagte er jetzt noch einmal seufzend zu Sanni.

„Nein, Remus", bat sie mit heiserer Stimme. „Bei allem, was dir heilig ist – tu mir das nicht an. Sie werden mich finden und auf immer von dir fortbringen. Wenn Vater mich in die Finger bekommt, geschieht ein Unglück."

Die Angst stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Remus brachte es nicht übers Herz, sie zu zwingen. Viel zu groß war seine Befürchtung, dadurch ihr Vertrauen und letztlich ihre Liebe zu verlieren. Lily sah ein, dass er nicht auf ihren Rat hören würde.

„Also schön", zuckte sie die Achsel. „In fünf Minuten in der Küche, Remus Lupin. Und nicht eine Sekunde später."

Remus lächelte beinahe über den gut gemeinten Imperativ seiner besten Freundin. Er küsste Sanni auf die weichen Lippen.

„Bitte versuch, dich auszuruhen." Er streichelte über ihr erschöpftes Gesicht. Nachher, wenn es ihr besser ging, würden sie reden müssen.

**oooOOOooo**

Abraxas Malfoy lehnte sich gegen den über hundert Jahre alten Mahagonischreibtisch seines Urgroßvaters. Vor ihm lag ein Stapel Papiere, die er eben unterzeichnet hatte. Er hatte bereits vor Wochen begonnen, seine Angelegenheiten zu regeln. Mit fahrigen Händen fuhr er sich durch das lange, grausilberne Haar. Seine Zeit lief ab, und er wusste es. Jeden Moment musste Lucius von seiner Audienz beim Dunklen Lord zurückkehren. Abraxas ahnte, mit welchen Neuigkeiten sein Sohn aufwarten würde. Er hatte diese Maßnahmen Voldemorts provoziert, sie waren überfällig.

Als er das Quieken des Hauselfen an der Tür hörte, wusste er, dass Lucius heimgekehrt war. Schritte näherten sich dem Arbeitszimmer, und ein Klopfen ertönte.

„Herein!", gebot das Oberhaupt der Malfoys energisch.

Lucius' blonder Schopf erschien im Eingang.

„Habt Ihr Zeit für ein Gespräch, Vater?"

Abraxas nickte und wies auf den Platz gegenüber seinem Tisch. Lucius setzte sich auf den leberbezogenen Besucherstuhl. Er legte die perfekt manikürten Finger aneinander und fixierte die grauen Augen und ebenmäßigen Züge seines Vaters, denen die seinen so sehr glichen, als blicke er in einem Spiegel seinem dreißig Jahre älteren Selbst ins Gesicht.

„Er will Euch töten lassen", begann er das Gespräch.

Abraxas hob eine Augenbraue. „Das ist nicht weiter überraschend. Diese Entscheidung war absehbar. Was hat er denn geplant?"

„Einen Überfall", antwortete Lucius. „In etwa vier Wochen wird man unser Büro in der Winkelgasse angreifen."

„Stilvoll, nicht das Manor zu wählen", bemerkte Abraxas gelassen.

Er schien nicht im Mindesten beunruhigt. Lucius fragte sich, wie viel der Souveränität seines Vaters äußere Fassade, Maske, war. Doch weder seine Miene noch der nüchterne Blick verrieten etwas über Abraxas' Gefühle. Dabei war sein Vater durchaus zu Emotionen fähig.

„Immerhin", setzte der Ältere jetzt hinzu, „der Zeitablauf ermöglicht mir eine geregelte Übergabe der Geschäfte an dich."

Er musterte seinen Sohn.

„Du wirst der Aufgabe, die Stellung der Familie zu erhalten, danach alleine gegenüberstehen, Lucius. Es wird eine schwierige und sehr anstrengende Zeit werden für dich."

„Ihr habt mich ein Leben lang darauf vorbereitet, Vater", erwiderte Lucius ohne Zögern. „Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen."

Abraxas nickte zufrieden, und ein seltener, warmer Schimmer trat in seine kühlen Augen. „Ich habe niemals an deinen Fähigkeiten gezweifelt, mein Sohn."

Er erhob sich und trat ans Fenster. Es war höchste Zeit für eine Aussprache.

„Ich habe den Dunklen Lord unterschätzt", begann Abraxas. „Ich war einfach nicht bereit zu glauben, dass ein Emporkömmling wie er, ein Halbblut, jemals soviel Macht konzentrieren könnte. Nun, das war ein Irrtum. Wenn die Malfoys als eine der bestimmenden magischen Familien Großbritanniens bestehen bleiben sollen, muss ich die Folgen tragen. Wenn es vorbei ist, wirst du alles Notwendige veranlassen."

Lucius nickte nur. „Ihr könnt Euch darauf verlassen, Vater."

Abraxas lächelte, doch seine Augen blieben ernst. Sein Sohn war dem Dunklen Lord nicht nur aus Notwendigkeit zugetan. Lucius unterstützte die meisten politischen Ziele des fanatischen Schwarzmagiers, und er war noch machtbewusster als Abraxas, der sich eher als gemäßigter, wenn auch sehr konservativer Zauberer verstand. Voldemort hingegen war ein Revolutionär, und Abraxas schätzte Veränderungen nicht sonderlich. Doch nun würde Lucius seine ganze Kraft brauchen, um dem Sturm, der über die magische Welt hereinbrechen würde, zu trotzen.  
Auf eine Art hatten sie ihre Rollen geschickt verteilt: Abraxas hatte die alte Ordnung verteidigt, Lucius war Teil des Umsturzes. Auf jeden Fall würden die Malfoys am Ende unter den Gewinnern sein. Nur das zählte. Lucius war diszipliniert und hart, er würde auch erfolgreich sein.

„Vielleicht ist es nicht zu spät, sich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen und ihn um Gnade zu bitten, Vater", sagte Lucius eben.

Abraxas verließ das Fenster und nahm wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz.

„Du weißt selbst, dass das illusionäres Wunschdenken ist", erwiderte er. „Die Dinge werden geschehen, wie Voldemort sie geplant hat. Damit wird deine Position gefestigt sein, und somit der Fortbestand der Familie gesichert."

Abraxas war inzwischen überzeugt, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr aufzuhalten war. Seine Machtübernahme schien nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Das Ministerium war ein Haufen unfähiger, selbstgerechter Weichlinge, und die Organisation Voldemorts hatte längst im Hintergrund etliche Schlüsselstellen der Macht okkupiert.  
Nein, Lucius würde seinen Weg an der Seite des kommenden Herrschers gehen, und Abraxas würde tun, was er tun musste, um dies zu ermöglichen – auch wenn es bedeutete, zu sterben.  
Er zog sich den nächsten Stapel Dokumente heran und ergriff seine Feder. Die Audienz war beendet.

Lucius biss sich auf die Lippen. Er hatte noch mehr zu sagen, das seinen Vater nicht eben erfreuen würde, und wenn er es nicht hinter sich brachte, würde es immer schwieriger werden.

„Nykänen ist wieder da", wählte er seine Einleitung.

Sein Vater blickte von den Kontobüchern auf, denen er sich bereits wieder zugewandt hatte.

„Du hast Sannitara gesehen?"

„Sie ist beim Casino aufgetaucht. Das war am Abend, nachdem Sirius Black ihretwegen bei mir vorstellig wurde. Ausgerechnet Crabbe und Lestrange musste sie um Almosen angehen."

Abraxas runzelte die Brauen. „Das wird ihrem Vater nicht gefallen. Hast du Tarvo bereits ausgesandt?"

Lucius' Gedanken wanderten zu dem weißen Gerfalken, der in der Voliere von Malfoy Manor darauf wartete, seinem Herrn im fernen Karelien Nachricht über die verlorene Tochter zu bringen.

„Ich hatte noch keine Zeit, einen Brief zu schreiben", antwortete Lucius. „Zudem – sie ist nicht mit mir gekommen. Sie hat meinen Betäubungszauber abgewehrt und ist geflohen."

„Sie hat ihn abgewehrt, sagst du?", wiederholte Abraxas erstaunt. „Aber das bedeutet, sie setzt ihre Kräfte wieder ein. Wenn das keine gute Nachricht ist."

„Nur bedingt", entgegnete Lucius. „Dies schien mir mehr Reflex als bewusstes Handeln. Danach ist sie nur zurückgewichen, und dann – ja, dann hatte sie Hilfe."

„Hilfe? Aber wer würde sich dir in den Weg…ach, ich vergaß: Du sprachst von Sirius Black." Abraxas seufzte. „Das nimmt noch einmal ein schreckliches Ende mit den Blacks. Ausgerechnet Sirius muss uns in die Quere kommen. Dabei hat der Junge so wertvolle Talente."

„Sannitara ist mit dem Werwolf geflohen, der mit Sirius in Gryffindor war", erläuterte Lucius. „Keine fünf Minuten später tauchte auch noch James Potter auf. Alles in allem verlief die Angelegenheit glimpflich."

Abraxas nahm Holzwürfel mit kunstvoll eingravierten Runen zur Hand und drehte ihn zwischen den langen Fingern. Das Kerzenlicht begann in der heraufziehenden Dämmerung flackernde Schattenspiele mit seinen silbernen Haaren.

Für einen Moment drifteten seine Gedanken fort. Die Potters waren alte Rivalen der Malfoys, und wie es schien, führte ihr Sohn James diese gute alte Tradition fort. Abraxas fragte sich, ob es irgendeine Möglichkeit gab, die Abneigung Potters gegen Voldemort zu nutzen. Aber noch etwas beschäftigte ihn. Lucius hatte von einem Werwolf gesprochen. Auf Durmstrang hatte er manch einen kennen gelernt, als junger Mann noch. Die Kraft des Mondes machte sie oft zu nicht zu unterschätzenden Zauberern. Bilder einer längst vergessenen Legende erschienen vor seinem geistigen Auge und verflüchtigten sich, ehe er sie festhalten konnte.

„Ein Werwolf also", sagte Abraxas schließlich nachdenklich. „Bei Merlin, diese Wendung ist unerwartet. Weiß er, wer sie ist?"

„Unwahrscheinlich", gab Lucius zurück. „Black dürfte ihm zwar mittlerweile verraten haben, wie sie heißt, aber ich glaube kaum, dass Sirius mehr als ihre Hexenbiografie hervor gekramt hat. Und sie selbst wird die Wahrheit nicht preisgeben."

„Sie weiß ja kaum die Hälfte", sagte Abraxas, mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Sohn. „Vielleicht wäre es doch hilfreich, sie einzuweihen. Wenn sie verstünde, warum….Ich meine, sie glaubt immer noch, ihr Vater habe ihre Mutter aus Hass getötet."

„Hat er das nicht?", fragte Lucius verblüfft. Sein Vater war erstaunlich schweigsam, wenn das Thema auf seinen alten Freund Veikko Nykänen kam.

„Lucius, es gibt Dinge, die liegen außerhalb dessen, was du wissen musst", entgegnete Abraxas jetzt kühl. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er keine Nachfragen beantworten würde.

Abraxas beobachtete die untergehende Wintersonne, die letzte rote Schatten über den Park hinter dem Manor warf. Veikko und er waren sich einig, dass Sannitara allein zu ihrer Bestimmung finden musste. Nur dann würde sie stark genug sein, um am Ende der schwierigen Aufgabe gewachsen zu sein, die nur sie allein bewältigen konnte. Doch sie war noch zu jung. Viel zu jung und zu schwach.  
Lucius einzuweihen war ein untragbares Risiko, auch wenn er Sanni sicher aus ihrer verfluchten Sucht helfen würde. Abraxas warf seinem Sohn einen kurzen Blick zu. Lucius schwieg. Abraxas hätte sein Wissen über Sannitaras Fähigkeiten gerne mit ihm geteilt, doch Veikko Nykänen und er hatten eine Absprache getroffen, ihn nicht einzuweihen. Abraxas würde sich daran halten, egal, was Lucius auch vorbrachte. Andererseits, falls Lucius sich entschloss, eine Verbindung mit seinem Patenkind einzugehen…

„Natürlich wäre es sinnvoll, Sannitara in unsere Welt zurückzuholen", sagte er nach einer Pause, die eben gerade unangenehm zu werden drohte. „Eine Heirat mir dir…"

„Vater, ich werde Sannitara nicht heiraten", gab Lucius entschieden zurück. „Sie ist unberechenbar, unzuverlässig, und wir haben kaum Gemeinsamkeiten. Gestern Nacht stand sie wieder unter dem Einfluss eines ‚_Illusionis'_. Sie ist über diese Schwäche angreifbar."

Für einen Moment hielt Lucius inne. Wie kam die finnische Hexe eigentlich an diese kostspieligen Tränke? Das bisschen Silber, das sie erbettelte, konnte dafür nicht reichen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um den Gedanken zu vertreiben. Jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt, mit anderen, wichtigeren Dingen herauszurücken.

„Vater, für die Aufgaben, die mir bevorstehen, brauche ich eine integere Frau an meiner Seite. Eine, die mir auch Lasten abnimmt, auf die ich mich blind verlassen kann. Jemand, dem ich vertraue und der an mich glaubt."

„Unter normalen Umständen würde ich jeder deiner Aussagen zustimmen", begann sein Vater. „Angesichts der besonderen Lage jedoch…"

„Meine Entscheidung ist bereits gefallen", verkündete Lucius. „Anfang Mai wird Narcissa Black meine Frau."

Endlich ließ Abraxas die Feder sinken, die er über die gesamte Dauer des Gesprächs in der Hand gehalten hatte.

„Narcissa Black?", wiederholte er, völlig konsterniert. „Lucius! Sie ist ja zweifellos schön und klug, aber die Blacks sind gesellschaftlich wie finanziell nicht mehr relevant. Wenn sie eine McNair wäre oder eine Parkinson…Aber eine Black. Zweitklassige Familie. Du kannst sie nicht heiraten."

„Der Dunkle Lord hat der Verbindung bereits zugestimmt", stellte Lucius seinen Vater vor vollendete Tatsachen.

Die Worte hatten die erwartete Wirkung. Abraxas' Lippen wurden zu einem schmalen Strich, und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Das entspricht weder meinen Plänen noch unseren Absprachen, mein Sohn!"

„Ihr werdet es dennoch akzeptieren müssen, Vater", sagte Lucius hart und erhob sich. „Ich liebe sie, und im Frühjahr werden wir heiraten. Bis dahin seid Ihr ohnehin bereits tot."

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	18. Entschuldigungen

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene

* * *

  
**

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke sehr an Spitzohr, Sally S. und Moonlight Mistress für Eure Reviews!_

**oooOOOooo**

_Wie versprochen, heute wieder Remus PoV, obwohl Lucius nicht schlecht ankam bei Euch. Aber schließlich sind wir hier nicht bei Lady of the dungeon ;-)

* * *

  
_

**oooOOOooo**

_TheVirginian hat wie immer betagelesen. Vielen Dank._

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**18. Entschuldigungen**

Nach dem Mittagessen schlief Remus ein paar Stunden und überließ es Lily und James, sich um Sanni zu kümmern. Als er erwachte, traf er seine Freunde vor dem Kamin. Auch Sanni saß dort, in eine warme Decke gehüllt und mit einer Tasse Tee neben sich.

„Geht es dir besser?", erkundigte er sich, bevor er gegenüber von ihr Platz nahm.

„Schon sehr", antwortete sie mit schüchternem Lächeln.

Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet, und Remus fragte sich, ob das ein Ergebnis der Wärme war, die das Feuer abstrahlte, oder Scham aufgrund der Ereignisse der letzten Tage. Wie es sich herausstellte, traf letzteres zu.

„Remus, es tut mir sehr Leid, was gestern passiert ist", platzte sie heraus.

Er atmete tief durch. Merlin, auch er wollte diese Aussprache so rasch wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

„Ich glaube, ich möchte an die frische Luft gehen", unterbrach Lily das Gespräch, bevor es richtig begonnen hatte.  
„James?" Die vermeintliche Frage war eine klare Aufforderung.

James Potter sprang sofort auf. „Du hast Recht, Schatz, es ist wirklich warm hier drinnen. Ein Spaziergang wird uns gut tun."

Er warf Sanni ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu und folgte seiner Frau ergeben nach draußen. So blieben Remus und Sanni alleine vor dem Kamin der Potters zurück, und ein unangenehmes Schweigen drohte sich auszubreiten. Sanni wich Remus' forschendem Blick aus. Sie schlang die Decke enger um ihre Schultern, dann begann sie mit leiser Stimme zu erzählen.

„Ich weiß, ich schulde dir mehr als eine Erklärung, außerdem muss ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich einfach so ohne jede Nachricht abgehauen bin."

„Du bist mir keine Rechenschaft schuldig", erwiderte Remus. „Dennoch hättest du wissen müssen, dass ich mir fürchterliche Sorgen gemacht habe. Ich bin fast wahnsinnig geworden vor Angst um dich."

„Das tut mir mehr Leid als alles andere." Diesmal hielt sie seinem Blick stand. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken oder verletzen, Remus. Als ich vorgestern Morgen ging, wusste ich noch nicht, dass ich nicht zurückkehren würde. Das ist allerdings keine echte Entschuldigung, denn mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass es irgendwann passieren würde." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich bin abhängig. ‚_Illusionis'_, ‚_Dolorobliviens'_, zur Not auch ‚_traumloser Schlaf'_. Wenn ich davon nichts kriegen kann, nehme ich auch Koks. Ich brauche nicht täglich etwas, aber es passiert immer wieder. Ich habe bereits zweimal versucht, damit aufzuhören, aber ich werde immer wieder rückfällig."

Remus schluckte hörbar. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass Malfoy gelogen hätte, dass sie vielleicht zum ersten Mal derartige Drogen probiert hatte. Doch jedes weitere Wort von ihr machte ihm klar, wie tief sie in dieser Sucht steckte.

„Beim ersten Mal haben mir Freunde geholfen. Du bist gestern Lucius Malfoy begegnet. Seine Familie hat mich einmal aus diesem Sumpf gezogen, in den ich mich selbst manövriert habe."

Das war nun wirklich unerwartet und passte so gar nicht zu dem Bild, das Remus bis dato von dem arroganten Slytherin hatte.

„Ist er…ein Freund?", erkundigte sich Remus. „Ich frage nur, weil das gestern Nacht nicht gerade so klang. Du hattest Angst vor ihm."

Sanni lachte leise auf. „Er ist zum Fürchten, nicht wahr? Man muss Angst haben vor ihm. Lucius ist sehr gefährlich. Nein, wir sind nicht befreundet. Nur…miteinander verbunden. Wir kennen uns schon ewig. Sein Vater und meiner sind enge Freunde." Sie seufzte. „Da ich weiß, dass sie Kontakt pflegen, benutze ich diese Verbindung, um mich an meinem Vater zu rächen. Er hasst es, wenn ich seinen Namen beflecke, indem ich seine Geschäftspartner an öffentlichen Plätzen anbettele. Es gibt wenig, womit man ihn so sehr treffen kann wie mit seiner verfluchten Ehre."

„Willst du mir erklären, warum du deinen Vater so sehr hasst, dass du dein Leben und deine Gesundheit zerstörst, nur um ihn zu demütigen?", fragte Remus sanft.

„Er hat meine Mutter umgebracht", erwiderte Sanni, und ihr Blick glitt finster über die Flammen im Kamin.

Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Remus, wieder das eisig-blaue Leuchten in ihren Augen zu sehen, das ihn am Vorabend so erschreckt hatte. Doch vielleicht hatte ihn auch das flackernde Licht getäuscht.

„Das ist fürchterlich", stimmte Remus betroffen zu. Also stimmte es, was Sirius von Malfoy in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.

„Natürlich wurde er nie offiziell angeklagt, geschweige denn verurteilt", erzählte Sanni mit Bitterkeit und Zorn in der Stimme. „Es hieß, sie sei im See ertrunken. Aber Remus", beschwor sie ihn, „sie war kein Mensch. Sie _konnte_ nicht ertrinken."

Remus starrte Sanni an. Sirius' Worte schossen ihm durch den Kopf. „_Sirenenblut_."

„Nur ein mächtiger magischer Fluch konnte sie töten", fuhr Sanni fast flüsternd fort. „Im Umkreis von sechs Besenstunden um unser Anwesen ist nur ein einziger Zauberer solcher Magie fähig – mein Vater."

„Es könnte ein Fremder gewesen sein", warf Remus heiser ein.

Sanni sah ihn mit merkwürdigem Ausdruck an.

„Niemand konnte ihr schaden, der die Formel nicht kannte, um sich ihr zu nähern. Sie war geheim. Kein Fremder konnte sie überwältigen. Meine Mutter war mächtig und wehrhaft, Remus. Sie hat ihrem Mörder _vertraut_."

Remus wusste nicht, was er darauf entgegnen sollte. Es war beinahe zu schrecklich, um darüber nachzudenken. Er verstand, dass dieses Ereignis Sanni von ihrem Vater entzweit und in der Folge völlig aus der Bahn geworfen hatte.

„Niemand hat mir geglaubt, als ich ihn beschuldigte. Meinen eigenen Vater! Danach wurde mein Leben schwierig", bekannte Sanni. „Ich habe versucht, mich zu wehren, zu rebellieren."

„Sirius sagt, du bist keine Squib", sagte Remus ohne Vorwurf.

Sie lächelte. „Er ist klug, dein Freund. Er war von Anfang an misstrauisch. Ich habe nie behauptet, eine Squib zu sein. Damals, als du dich so unerwartet in den Konflikt mit den drei Muggeln eingemischt hast, musste ich die Wahrheit vor dir verbergen. Ich kannte dich ja nicht. Deswegen habe ich dir gesagt, dass ich keinen Stab besitze. Das zumindest ist die Wahrheit. Später wusste ich nicht, wie ich dir sagen sollte, dass ich durchaus über Magie verfüge. Also ließ ich dich in dem Glauben, zumal es für dich einfacher zu sein schien." Sie lächelte entschuldigend. „Ich weiß, das ist nicht besser als eine Lüge, und es tut mir Leid. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen."

Sie beobachtete ihn, als er aufstand und sich zu ihr setzte, ihre Hand nahm und die Fingerkuppen küsste.

„Versprich mir nur, dass du mir in Zukunft die Wahrheit sagen wirst. Nichts ist so schlimm, dass es zwischen dir und mir nicht ausgesprochen werden könnte", sagte Remus sanft. „Ich bin ein Werwolf. Es geht kaum schlimmer."

„Es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die weitaus grässlicher sind, Remus. Mach dich nicht immer selbst klein", widersprach sie. „Um auf den Beginn unseres Gesprächs zurückzukommen", fuhr sie fort, „der zweite Entzug geschah eher zufällig. Als ich dich traf, gab es plötzlich keinen Grund mehr, der Wirklichkeit zu entfliehen. Ich mied die Plätze und Menschen, die eine Verbindung zur illegalen Tränkebrauerszene bedeuteten. Du warst fast immer um mich. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Tod meiner Mutter bin ich glücklich gewesen, ohne mit Magie oder Chemie nachhelfen zu müssen."

Remus zog Sanni in die Arme und küsste sie. Plötzlich hegte er die Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so schwierig sein würde, für Sanni einen Weg aus ihrer Sucht zu finden. Wenn er nur gut auf sie acht gab, genügend aufpasste… Sie hatte es schließlich bereits einmal geschafft. Zusammen mit ihm konnte sie die Sucht sicher besiegen.

„Lass mich dir helfen", murmelte er an ihren Lippen.

Seine Hände glitten an ihrem Rücken hinab. Er war so froh, sie unversehrt in den Armen halten zu können! Ein Kuss ergab den nächsten, einer Berührung folgte eine weitere, und Remus fand sich schließlich verstrickt in ein Geflecht aus Lust, Sehnsucht und Verlangen, halb nackt und erregt auf James' Couch in einer mehr als kompromittierenden Situation. Er kannte sich selbst kaum wieder, denn es war ihm beinahe egal. Wie sehr er Sannis Nähe vermisst hatte, wurde ihm erst bewusst, als er mit vor Erregung zitternden Fingern das Kondom über seine Erektion streifte und sich vor dem Kamin der Potters in ihren zierlichen Körper versenkte. Er wusste, er würde sterben vor Scham, wenn James und Lily jetzt von ihrem Spaziergang zurückkehrten, doch der Gedanke wurde völlig nebensächlich, als er mit Sanni schlief. Den Blick mit dem ihren verflochten, gab es nichts mehr außer ihren Lippen auf den seinen, ihrer Wärme auf seiner Haut und der sich dem Höhepunkt nähernden Spannung und Lust, die ihn durchströmte wie schwerer, süßer Burgunderwein. Sannis Haut glitzerte vor Schweiß, und schließlich kamen sie gleichzeitig, und er trank Sannis Stöhnen von ihren Lippen, während er sich zuckend in ihr verströmte.

„Verlass mich nie wieder", knurrte Remus, als er ansatzweise wieder zu Atem kam. „Sanni." Er nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen beide Hände und küsste sie immer wieder.

Zärtlich strich sie ihm eine vorwitzige dunkelblonde Strähne aus der Stirn.  
„Wie könnte ich? Ich liebe dich doch."

„Nein, wie zuckersüß", ertönte in diesem Augenblick eine Stimme von der Tür her.

Remus' Herz setzte vor Schreck ein paar Schläge aus, nur um die vergessenen Kontraktionen sofort in doppelter Geschwindigkeit nachzuholen. Sirius lehnte in der Tür, betont lässig in einem schwarzen Ledermantel, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du nicht mehr sauer auf sie", konstatierte er trocken.

Sanni zog hastig ihr Hemdchen wieder über.

„Netter Anblick", kommentierte Sirius ihr gerötetes Gesicht.

Zumindest hoffte Remus inständig, dass es das war, was sein Freund im Blick gehabt hatte, während er neben dem Sofa nach seiner Robe tastete.

„Euch ist schon klar, dass Lily vermutlich einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommt, wenn sie euch hier so vorfindet?", erkundigte sich Sirius freundlich interessiert. „Spermaflecken auf dem Teppich wird sie dabei vermutlich noch eher akzeptieren als eine halbnackte Patientin, die besser ins Bett gehören würde."

Ganz offensichtlich hatte Sirius diebische Freude an der peinlichen Situation. Remus konnte es ihm nicht einmal verdenken. Sie hatten sich schließlich selbst in diese Lage gebracht.

„Alle Achtung", lobte sein Freund, seiner Miene nach zu urteilen immer noch bestens amüsiert. „Wenn mir jemand erzählt hätte, dass irgendeine Frau es jemals schafft, Remus John Lupin dazu zu bringen, es vor dem Kamin der Potters zu treiben, unbeschadet der Tatsache, dass die jederzeit wieder hier hereinschneien können, hätte ich das vehement bestritten. Du bist wirklich ein ganz besonderes Geschöpf, Sannitara Nykänen."

„Du verbringst zuviel Zeit mit weitläufiger Verwandtschaft", rügte Sanni, während sie in ihre Bluse schlüpfte.

Sirius zuckte die Schultern und schenkte sich aus der kleinen Hausbar seelenruhig einen Feuerwhisky ein.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, Pads", mischte sich Remus jetzt ein.

Langsam verflüchtigte sich das Blut aus seinen Wangen. Keine Minute zu spät, denn sie konnten hören, wie James sich im Flur laut über den fehlenden Schutzzauber an der Haustür wunderte.

„Ich habe ihn gelöst, um reinzukommen", rief Sirius nach vorne und strebte seinen Freunden entgegen. Auf dem Weg ließ er mit einem Wink seines Stabes das große Fenster aufklappen.

„Nicht, dass noch jemand Wind davon bekommt, was hier eben noch los war", grinste er.

Remus fluchte leise. Im Flur jedoch verwickelte Sirius James und Lily in eine Diskussion über Türschutzzauber, und Remus war ihm im Stillen dankbar. Vermutlich roch das Kaminzimmer nicht nur nach Kiefernscheiten. Immerhin war ihm und Sanni ordentlich warm geworden bei ihren Aktivitäten.

„Gib mal her", sagte Sanni leise und entwand dem verblüfften Remus seinen Stab.

„_Odor evanescere_", gebot sie. „_Pinus conifer dispenso_."

„Du darfst nicht zaubern!", rief Remus entsetzt aus. „Und um Merlins Willen schon gar nicht mit meinem Stab!"

Der Duft von Kiefernzapfen erfüllte den Raum mit Wohlgeruch. Im Feuer knackte es vernehmlich. Zapfen waren darin erschienen und glühten jetzt auf.

„Ist dir auch nur ansatzweise klar, wie viel Ärger ich bekomme, wenn das rauskommt?", fragte er sie verärgert.

Sie reichte ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück und zuckte die Schultern.  
„Wer soll das schon merken? Ich benutze nur solche Zauber, bei denen ich sicher bin."

Remus schnappte nach Luft. „Darum geht es gar nicht. Nicht, dass ich es dir nicht zutrauen würde." Gerade in diesem Moment traute er ihr alles Mögliche zu. „Du hast die Schule abgebrochen, du bist keine examinierte Hexe. Es ist illegal. Wenn es zwei Dinge gibt, die nicht zusammengehen, dann ist es alles, was illegal ist und Lykantrophie. Bitte, Sanni. Fass ihn nicht mehr an."

Den letzten Satz musste Sirius gehört haben, der eben ins Zimmer kam und Remus mehr als verwundert ansah. Remus schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war fertig. Die Sorge um Sanni, das verzweifelte Suchen, zwei durchwachte Nächte, die Aufregung und schließlich der Sex und jetzt der Schrecken, mit welcher Unbekümmertheit Sanni das Zauberergesetz brach.

„Ich brauche ganz dringend eine Pause", verkündete Remus. „Und vielleicht den Rest dieser Flasche mit Whisky."

Mehr als ein halbes Glas gab die Flasche nicht mehr her. Nach dem Drink verabschiedeten sich Remus und Sanni von den Potters. Nicht ohne Befriedigung nahm der Werwolf zur Kenntnis, dass Sanni sich noch einmal bei Lily und James für die Unannehmlichkeiten entschuldigte und für die Hilfe bedankte.

In Remus' kalter, kleiner Wohnung legten sie sich sehr bald schlafen. Remus war erschöpft, und auch Sanni hatte die Ereignisse noch nicht wirklich weggesteckt. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Ihr Gesicht wies eine ungesunde Blässe auf. Wäre Remus nicht so müde gewesen und so unendlich erleichtert, Sanni wieder in den Armen zu halten, er hätte wohl noch mit ihr gestritten wegen des verbotenen Zauberns. Doch ihm fehlte die Kraft. In ein paar Stunden würde der Weckzauber ihm unmissverständlich signalisieren, dass die Arbeit in den Docks wartete.  
Gefangen zwischen Erleichterung, Enttäuschung, Unsicherheit, aber auch Zärtlichkeit und Zuversicht schlief er schließlich ein. Sie mussten dringend ein paar Regeln festlegen. Morgen. Heute nicht mehr. Morgen irgendwann.

**oooOOOooo**

Mit den nächsten Tagen und Nächten kehrte Remus' turbulentes Leben in ruhigeres Fahrwasser zurück. Zweifelsohne hatte Sanni noch immer ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie umsorgte Remus mit sanfter Beharrlichkeit, kochte seine Lieblingsgerichte und versüßte ihnen die Nachmittage mit zärtlicher Leidenschaft oder fantasievollen Unternehmungen. Sie schleppte ihn in die bunt geschmückten Einkaufsstraßen der Muggel, bestaunte mit ihm die opulenten Weihnachtsdekorationen und lockte ihn auf einen Weihnachtsmarkt, auf dem allerlei traditionelle Handwerker, wie Glasbläser, Holzschnitzer und Puppenspieler, ihre althergebrachte Künste vorführten. Sanni mied die magische Welt, vermutlich auch, um sich von Zaubertränken fernzuhalten, und mit jedem Tag, den die Zeit näher an Weihnachten heranrückte, blühte sie auf. Der Duft von Vanillekipferln und Zimtsternen zog jetzt durch das kleine Apartment, behagliche Wärme quoll aus dem Ofen und vertrieb die sonst herrschenden arktischen Temperaturen. Remus begann, die unerfreulichen Ereignisse zu vergessen.

Bis zum Hals vermummt in Mäntel, Schals und Handschuhe standen sie drei Tage vor Weihnachten vor einer Krippe mit lebensgroßen Figuren, die auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt aufgebaut worden war. Deutsche Händler verkauften Bratwürste und zuckrigen Glühwein, und Sanni entdeckte zu ihrer großen Freude einen schwedischen Stand, an dem es finnischen Rentierspeck und –schinken gab. Remus konnte der schnellen Unterhaltung nicht folgen, die Sanni in der seltsamen nordischen Sprache führte, doch am Ende trug er eine Tüte mit Köstlichkeiten in der Hand, und der Mann am Stand wünschte „God jul" und weigerte sich, auch nur irgendeine Bezahlung anzunehmen.

Sanni kraulte den Esel, der zusammen mit drei Schafen und einem Ochsen lebendes Inventar der Krippe war, hinter den Ohren.

„Du siehst ganz anders aus", sagte Remus neben ihr leise.

„Was meinst du?", gab Sanni zurück.

„Deine Gesichtszüge sind so…entrückt", formulierte er vorsichtig.

Sie lächelte. „Ich bin glücklich. Und ich mag Weihnachten."

Er legte den Arm um ihre Schulter. „Glaubst du daran? Ich meine, dass dieser Knabe in der Krippe der Erlöser der Menschheit ist?"

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. „Das fragst du mich, eine Schneefrauengeborene?"

Es war das erste Mal seit jenem Tag bei Lily und James, dass Sanni ihre Mutter wieder erwähnte, wenn auch nur indirekt. Leise setzte sie hinzu: „Nein, ich glaube nicht daran. Aber die Friedensbotschaft berührt mich. Außerdem – sieh dir nur dieses Bild der heiligen Familie an."

Sie wies auf die edlen Holzstatuen. Es waren Kunstwerke mit ausdrucksvollen Gesichtern und sanften, ebenmäßigen Zügen.

„Schau nur, Maria sieht Josef an, nicht das Baby in der Krippe. Und Josefs Hand weist zu ihr. Sein Blick hängt an ihrem Gesicht, ohne dass er das Kind übersehen würde. Sie wirken so zusammengehörig, als wären sie alle drei füreinander bestimmt."

Sannis Augen strahlten. „Träumst du nicht davon, Remus? Dass du irgendwann zu jemandem gehörst? Dass Leben erwächst aus Liebe?"

Remus schluckte vernehmlich. Derartige Träume hatte er sich abgeschminkt. Es war lange her, dass er darüber auch nur nachgedacht hatte.

„Meine Art ist nicht dazu bestimmt, sich zu vermehren", antwortete er und kämpfte gegen die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme. Er ließ Sanni los. „Ich kann kaum für mich selbst sorgen, geschweige denn für eine Familie."

Sanni suchte seinen Blick, doch er wich ihr aus. Aber er konnte spüren, dass sie ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Was wäre, wenn es anders käme?", drang ihre Stimme sanft an sein Ohr. „Wenn sich die Dinge wenden würden?"

Er sah ihr ins Gesicht. In ihren Augen stand waches, ernstes Interesse.

„Das wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein", gab er zurück.

Er zog sie in seine Arme. „Lass uns gehen, Sanni. Meine Füße frieren ein."

Auf dem Heimweg schwiegen sie.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	19. Der Pate

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene

* * *

  
**

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke sehr an Sally S. und Moonlight Mistress für Eure Reviews!

* * *

  
_

**oooOOOooo**

_Auf dieses Kapitel habe ich mich seit November gefreut. So lange war es nämlich in meinem Kopf. Warum man ausgerechnet am Strand von La Palma vom winterlichen London träumt, mag der tiefenpsychologischen Betrachtung überlassen bleiben…Ich wünsche jedenfalls viel Vergnügen!_

**oooOOOooo**

_Betagelesen von der bezaubernden TheVirginian, die darauf hingewiesen hat, dass es jede Menge Spatzen gibt in London. Vielen Dank._

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**19. Der Pate**

Als Remus am nächsten Mittag nach Hause kam, erkannte er die Wohnung kaum wieder. Es duftete nach Wald und Harz, und tatsächlich hatte Sanni die beiden Zimmer mit geflochtenen Girlanden aus Tannenzweigen geschmückt. Im Wohnzimmer stand ein kleiner Baum in einem Topf, über und über mit gebackenen Sternen, Schaukelpferden und Lebkuchen behängt.

„Merlin!", rief Remus aus. „Sanni, wie hast du das denn nur gemacht in der kurzen Zeit?"

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte sie erwartungsvoll.

„Wunderschön", gab er unumwunden zu. Er umarmte sie. „Ich hoffe, du erwartest keine Edelsteine in deinem Strumpf?"

Er wies auf die langen geringelten Socken, die sie bereits am Kamin befestigt hatte.

Sie lachte. „Aber Remus. Darum kümmert sich doch der _Joulupukki_."

„Der…wer bitte?"

„Der Weihnachtsmann." Sanni lächelte ihm zu. „Hoch droben in Lappland, am Ohrenberg, dem _Korvatunturi_, wohnt er zusammen mit den _Tonttus_, Wichtelmännern und –frauen. Das ganze Jahr über basteln sie fleißig am Spielzeug für die Kinder, und an Weihnachten laden sie alles auf den Rentierschlitten, und der Joulupukki verteilt es noch am Heiligen Abend." Sie lachte. „Aber ich weiß, dass bei euch in England die Geschenke erst am Weihnachtsmorgen in den Socken stecken. Da fällt mir ein, wir müssen noch Haferbündel raushängen für die Vögel. Das ist ein alter finnischer Brauch."

„Es gibt kaum Vögel hier in London", widersprach Remus lachend, obwohl Sanni heftig darauf bestand, haufenweise Spatzen gesichtet zu haben.

Längst hatten Sannis Vorfreude und Enthusiasmus ihn angesteckt. Allerdings zermarterte er sich auch seit Tagen den Kopf, was er ihr schenken sollte. Es war definitiv kein Geld übrig, also musste er sich etwas ausdenken.

**oooOOOooo**

Einen Tag vor Heiligabend sagte er nach dem Mittagessen zu ihr: „Ich muss noch in die Winkelgasse, zu ‚Flourish und Blotts'. Ich brauche ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für James, und da er Comics über Flyggast, den Quidditch-Spieler, sammelt, dachte ich, ich sehe im Antiquariat nach. Möchtest du mitkommen?"

Sanni zögerte. „Ich bin nicht sicher. Aber letztlich ist die Winkelgasse wohl okay für mich, solange du bei mir bist. Was denkst du?"

„Dass ich auf dich aufpassen werde", erwiderte er ernsthaft, schloss sie in die Arme und küsste sie.

Erwartungsgemäß platzte der Buchladen aus allen Nähten, ebenso wie die meisten anderen Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse. Sanni und Remus hatten sich eine Weile vom Strom der Hexen und Zauberer treiben lassen, aber schließlich waren sie bei ‚Flourish und Blotts' angekommen.

Das Heft für James fand sich schnell, und Remus blätterte eben fasziniert in einem neuen Buch über angewandte Arithmantik, als Sanni ihn antippte.

„Remus, da ist Lucius Malfoy."

Tatsächlich war der Slytherin eben in der Tür erschienen, von Kopf bis Fuß in einen pelzverbrämten Samtumhang gehüllt. Ihm folgte eine zweite, ebenso kostbar gewandete Gestalt. Es handelte sich um eine schlanke, blonde Frau mit ausnehmend hübschem Gesicht und einer kunstvollen Steckfrisur. Remus erkannte sie sogleich. Kein Zweifel, dies war Sirius' Kusine Narcissa Black. Lucius schien völlig auf die schöne Hexe fixiert, und doch hielt er höflich die Tür für eine weitere Person auf. Remus sah einen großen, elegant gekleideten Mann mittleren Alters, der einen auffälligen Gehstock trug, dessen Griff aus dem Kopf einer silbernen Schlange gebildet wurde. Funkelnde Smaragde ersetzten die Augen. Remus wusste sofort, dass der Zauberer niemand anderer als Lucius' Vater sein konnte, obwohl er ihn nie am Hogwarts Express gesehen hatte. Lucius schien ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten: dieselben ebenmäßigen Züge, dieselben grauen Augen. Und doch umgab den älteren Malfoy eine Aura von Macht, die jene von Lucius bei weitem übertraf.  
Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Laden schweifen. Zu Remus' Schreck hatte sich Sanni aus ihrer kauernden Position hinter dem Regal erhoben und war zwischen die Büchertische getreten. Die Augen des Zauberers weiteten sich, als er sie entdeckte.

„Sannitara!"

Sein Bariton trug durch den gesamten Raum. Alle Augen richteten sich nun auf die drei Neuankömmlinge und die junge Frau.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Sannis Gesicht, und ihre Augen begannen zu strahlen. Es war ein Spiegel des Mienenspiels des älteren Malfoy. Er breitete die Arme aus, und Sanni zögerte nicht eine Sekunde, sich in seine Umarmung zu begeben.

„Sanni, mein Nordstern."

„Dir auch einen guten Tag, Onkel Abraxas", erwiderte sie. „Was führt euch in die Niederungen der vollgestopften Winkelgasse? Haben die Hauselfen auf Malfoy Manor heute frei?"

Der Zauberer lachte vergnügt. „Die Muggelbräuche holen auch uns langsam ein. Der Weihnachtseinkauf war allerdings die Idee meines Sohnes." Er sah sich suchend um. „Lucius? Willst du Sanni nicht begrüßen?"

Lucius' Blick hätte eisiger nicht sein können. Doch er trat zu ihnen und reichte Sanni die Rechte, nicht ohne vorher den Handschuh auszuziehen, wie es sich gehörte.

„Einen wunderschönen Tag, Miss Nykänen", grüßte er betont förmlich. „Dich mal am helllichten Tage und außerhalb der Nokturngasse anzutreffen bedeutet wohl, dass du dein Zaubertrankproblem zurzeit im Zaum hältst?"

„Lucius!", tadelte Abraxas und warf seinem Sohn einen warnenden Blick zu.

Doch dieser zuckte nur die Schulter.

„Hast du Sirius Black gar nicht zu deiner Bewachung dabei?", erkundigte er sich spöttisch, und sein Blick schweifte suchend durch den Raum, ohne Remus wahrzunehmen, der unauffällig im Schatten der Regale lehnte. Ob Malfoy ihn tatsächlich nicht wahrgenommen hatte oder ignorierte, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Sannis Verhalten überraschte ihn, doch er hielt sich zurück. Offenbar hatte sie ein gutes Verhältnis zu Lucius' Vater, denn sie gestatte ihm immer noch, ihre Hand zu halten. Merlin, sie hatte ihn ‚Onkel' genannt! Remus' Gedanken rasten. War sie am Ende mit den Malfoys verwandt? Bisher wusste er nur, dass ihr Vater mit Abraxas Malfoy befreundet war.

Letzterer hielt sie nun ein Stückchen von sich fort und betrachtete sie wohlgefällig.

„Du wirst jedes Jahr hübscher, mein Kind", stellte er fest. „Verglichen mit der Beschreibung, die Lucius mir von dir gegeben hat, siehst du sehr gesund aus."

Inzwischen war Narcissa zu ihnen getreten. Abraxas wandte sich ihr zu.

„Miss Black, darf ich Ihnen Sannitara Nykänen vorstellen? Sie ist die Tochter eines guten Freundes aus Finnland und mein Patenkind. Sanni, das ist Narcissa Black, die Verlobte meines Sohnes."

Narcissa starrte Sanni an. Und plötzlich veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck und wechselte von kühl zu freudig. Remus war verblüfft, wie wandelbar die Ausstrahlung der Hexe sein konnte war. Obwohl noch immer reserviert, vermittelte sie den Eindruck warmen Entgegenkommens.

„Sannitara, wir kennen uns bereits. Du hast mir die ‚Pathetique' beigebracht, im Musikzimmer der Parkinsons. Es war mein zwölfter Geburtstag, und ich war so traurig, dass ich meine Schwester Bellatrix zu dieser langweiligen Gartenparty begleiten musste. Du warst mit deiner Mutter dort, du musst neun oder zehn gewesen sein. Ihr habt so wunderschön gesungen für uns."

Auch in Sannis Gesicht dämmerte nun Erkennen. „Natürlich. Cissy. Ich erinnere mich. Du hast schnell gelernt. Du wolltest dieses Stück wirklich von ganzem Herzen spielen."

Remus staunte. Nach so vielen Jahren erinnerte sich Sanni noch genau daran, wie ein anderes Kind sich beim Klavierspielen angestellt hatte?

Die beiden Frauen tauschten noch ein paar freundliche Sätze, Sanni gratulierte zur Verlobung, dann hörte Remus Abraxas Malfoy fragen: „Bist du allein hier, Sanni?"

„Aber nein", erwiderte sie lächelnd. „Warte."

Zu Remus' panischem Entsetzen sah sich Sanni nach ihm um. Mit ein paar Schritten war sie bei ihm, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich zu den Malfoys. Am liebsten hätte Remus sich mit beiden Füßen in den Boden gestemmt. Wenn Lucius hier jedem kundtat, _was_ er war… Seit er ihn bei dem Vorfall vor dem Casino als ‚Flohfell' bezeichnet hatte, war Remus klar, dass Severus Snape sein Geheimnis preisgegeben hatte.

„Onkel Abraxas", klang Sannis fröhliche Stimme hell an Remus' Ohr und riss ihn aus seinen bildlichen Vorstellungen, „das ist Remus Lupin. Wir leben zusammen."

Remus spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Deutlicher konnte Sanni ihn nicht als ihren Liebhaber vorstellen. Eine wilde Ehe war nicht unbedingt etwas, das Zauberervorstellungen von Moral entsprach. Erst recht nicht bei konservativen Reinblütern wie den Malfoys.

Sanni lächelte. „Remus, darf ich dir Abraxas Malfoy vorstellen? Er ist mein Pate." Sie nickte zu Lucius hinüber. „Lucius und Narcissa kennst du ja bereits aus der Schule."

Abraxas Malfoy musterte Remus vom Scheitel bis zu Sohle, und Remus hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass dem Älteren nicht ein einziges Detail entging, von den abgetragenen Schuhe über die von Sanni sorgsam mit Nadel und Faden geflickte Robe bis zu den, Merlin sei Dank, sauberen Fingernägeln. Zu Remus' grenzenlosem Erstaunen streckte der ältere Zauberer seine Hand aus, um sie Remus zu reichen.

„Vater, nicht. Er ist ein…"

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Alle Leute im Laden schienen plötzlich verstummt zu sein und starrten auf die Szenerie vor den Büchertischen. Das Blut rauschte in Remus' Ohren, und ihm war schwindelig vor Schreck.

„…offenbar von Sannitara sehr geschätzter junger Mann", vollendete Abraxas den Satz, und schnitt Lucius damit das Wort ab.

Sein drohender Blick in Lucius' Richtung entging weder diesem noch Remus. Letzterer nahm nun die angebotene Hand und drückte sie kurz. Die Menschen im Laden wandten sich wieder ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten zu.

„Es ist mir eine Freude, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Lupin", erklärte Malfoy senior. „Darf ich erfahren, was Sie beruflich tun?"

„Bis vor kurzem habe ich Arithmantik studiert", brachte Remus heraus. Es klang weniger mühsam, als es in Wirklichkeit war. „Derzeit muss ich arbeiten, um etwas Geld zu verdienen."

„Nun, Arbeit ist etwas durchaus Ehrenvolles", bemerkte Abraxas. „Die Stipendiensituation an unseren Universitäten ist leider immer noch mangelhaft, was die Studienbedingungen insbesondere für Studierende aus weniger begüterten Familien erheblich erschwert. Sind Ihre Eltern Zauberer, Mr. Lupin?"

„Nur mein Vater war magisch", antwortete Remus. Ihm war immer noch schlecht vor Aufregung. Jeden Moment konnte Lucius ihn öffentlich denunzieren.

„Nun, wir können nicht alle reinblütig sein, n'est-ce pas?" Malfoy lächelte, aber sein Lächeln erreichte die kühlen grauen Augen nicht. „Arithmantik ist ein wirklich faszinierendes Fach", fuhr er fort. „Ich würde gerne mehr darüber von Ihnen erfahren, aber leider ist unser Zeitplan heute eng gesteckt. Doch ich würde mich glücklich schätzen, wenn ich Sie und Sanni heute zum Dinner einladen dürfte."

„Vielen Dank, Onkel Abraxas, aber ich muss dir leider einen Korb geben", ergriff Sanni das Wort. „Wir stecken mitten in den Festtagsvorbereitungen."

Remus war unendlich dankbar für ihre Absage. Mit den drei fein gewandeten Slytherins in einem der teuren Lokale in der Nähe von Gringott's zu sitzen war ein leibhaftiger Albtraum für ihn.

„Wie schade", bedauerte Lucius Malfoy mit vor Ironie triefender Stimme. „Das wäre sicher eine interessante Konversation geworden. Was denkst du eigentlich über Umbridges neueste Bestimmungen für Lykantrophe, Lupin?"

Remus erstarrte. Nahm Lucius Anlauf, bevor er ihn vernichtete? Doch Abraxas Malfoy ließ sich durch die Querschüsse seines Sohnes nicht beirren.

„Sanni, macht mir doch die Freude und kommt übermorgen zum Weihnachtsessen aufs Manor", schlug er vor.

„Tut mir Leid, Sir", erwiderte Remus höflich, „aber wir sind bereits mit Freunden verabredet."

Langsam begann er, seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Zudem belustigte ihn der Gedanke, ein Weihnachtsessen auf Malfoy Manor einzunehmen. Vermutlich würde er sich als erstes am Silberbesteck die Finger verbrennen und allein damit einen Skandal auslösen.

„Wie bedauerlich", meinte Abraxas. Doch dann huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Sicher seid ihr für Neujahr noch nicht verplant."

Remus tauschte einen panischen Blick mit Sanni. Doch sie lächelte mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Nein, das sind wir nicht."

Das halbe Lächeln auf Remus' Gesicht erstarrte. Sie würde doch nicht etwa zusagen?

„Dann würdest du mir eine große Freude bereiten, wenn du mit deinem jungen Begleiter am Dinner teilnehmen würdest. Wie jedes Jahr veranstalten wir selbstverständlich auch wieder ein klassisches Konzert." Malfoy lächelte. „Natürlich wäre es mir eine große Ehre, wenn du für uns spielen würdest, Sanni. Die Konzerte mit deiner wunderschönen Mutter gehören zu meinen glücklichsten Erinnerungen."

Remus sah, wie Sanni blass wurde. Sie tastete nach seiner Hand, und er drückte sie fest.

„So sehr es mir Leid tut, dir einen Wunsch abzuschlagen, Onkel Abraxas…", begann Sanni.

Doch Malfoy fiel ihr ins Wort. „_Er_ wird nicht dort sein", versicherte er. „Ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass dein Vater nicht anwesend ist."

Remus beobachtete fasziniert, wie Sanni und ihr Pate einander taxierten.

„Ich bitte dich, Sannitara", sagte Abraxas schließlich. „Habe ich dir je Anlass gegeben, mir zu misstrauen? Dein Auftritt wäre ein besonderes Geschenk für mich."

Remus bemerkte, wie Sanni zögerte. Doch er ahnte, dass sie bereits innerlich nachgegeben hatte.

„Also schön, wenn es dich so glücklich macht, Onkel Abraxas", stimmte sie schließlich zu.

Remus registrierte sowohl das Lächeln in Abraxas Malfoys Gesicht als auch das völlige Unverständnis in Lucius' Zügen. Narcissa wirkte hingegen beinahe amüsiert. Remus klammerte sich an den Comic in seiner Hand. Einige Seiten waren jetzt verknickt und mit Eselsohren verziert, aber James würde damit leben müssen.

„Ich denke, wir haben alles, was wir kaufen wollten", sagte er zu Sanni. Seine Stimme war heiser, sein Hals rau und trocken. „Wir haben noch einige andere …Besorgungen zu erledigen."

„Lasst euch nicht aufhalten", ergriff Narcissa das Wort. „Unsere Liste ist auch noch lang. Wir sehen uns dann an Neujahr. Frohe Festtage, Sannitara." Ihr freundlicher Ausdruck wich einer neutralen Kühle, als sie Remus zunickte. „Mr. Lupin."

Lucius schwieg eisern und mit zusammen gepressten Lippen. Sanni umarmte ihren Paten nochmals, der sie ebenfalls mit guten Wünschen für die Feiertage entließ, und folgte Remus, der ein paar höfliche Abschiedsworte gemurmelt hatte, zur Kasse. Auf dem Weg hinaus winkte sie den Malfoys und Narcissa noch einmal zu.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast", brach es aus Remus hervor, kaum, dass die Ladentür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war.

„Was denn?", erkundigte sich Sanni arglos.

„Du hast unsere Teilnahme am Neujahrsessen der Malfoys zugesagt. Sanni, das ist doch Wahnsinn!

Konsterniert betrachtete sie ihn. „Abraxas ist mein Pate. Er hat uns eingeladen. Es gibt keinen Grund, nicht hinzugehen."

„Keinen Grund?", stieß Remus entgeistert hervor.

„Keinen", sagte Sanni entschieden. „Er hat versprochen, dass Vater nicht dort sein wird. Onkel Abraxas hält stets Wort. Ich vertraue ihm."

„Es geht nicht um deinen Vater", entgegnete Remus vehement. „Du willst in ein Haus, ach was sage ich, in einen Palast voller arroganter Reinblüter hineinstürmen, nachdem du dich vor zwei Wochen geweigert hast, dich ins St. Mungos bringen zu lassen. Obendrein mit mir im Schlepptau, einem mittellosen, lykantrophen Halbblut. Neunzig von hundert der Anwesenden werden der Ansicht sein, dass man für jemanden wie mich bestenfalls eine Silberkugel übrig haben sollte. Mindestens zehn von ihnen, darunter Lucius, traue ich zu, dieser Vorstellung Taten folgen zu lassen."

Sie waren am ‚Tropfenden Kessel' angelangt.

„Niemand wird dich anrühren, Remus. Du bist auf Einladung des Hausherrn dort. Abraxas ist mächtig. Keiner wird es wagen, auf Malfoy Manor auch nur das Gesicht über dich zu verziehen", versuchte Sanni ihren aufgebrachten Freund zu beruhigen.

„Du überschätzt deinen Patenonkel – Merlin, ist dir klar, dass du mir verschwiegen hast, dass Malfoy dein Pate ist?" Remus war jetzt wirklich verärgert.

„Ich habe gar nicht daran gedacht", erwiderte sie leichthin. Als sie Remus' Gesichtsausdruck sah, setzte sie hinzu: „Wirklich, ich habe es einfach vergessen."

„Vergessen?", rief Remus erregt. „Wie kannst du so etwas ‚vergessen', Sanni?"

„Ach, Remus. Jetzt reg' dich doch nicht so auf. Ein paar der Gäste sind wirklich nett, Narcissa zum Beispiel. Außerdem gibt es nicht nur ein köstliches Dinner, sondern auch Musik und hinterher Tanz mit Walzer und Tango. Eigentlich ist es sogar mehr ein Neujahrsball, das Konzert mit Abendessen ist nur der Auftakt. Es wird dir gefallen, es ist prächtig."

Remus kämpfte mühsam um seine Beherrschung. „Du willst mich einfach nicht verstehen. Es mag prächtig sein und meinetwegen höchst nobel, aber ich gehöre dort nicht hin, Sanni. Ich habe nicht einmal die passende Garderobe – und du im Übrigen auch nicht."

„Leih' dir etwas von Sirius oder James", schlug Sanni pragmatisch vor. „Ich werde Lily fragen."

„Unter keinen Umständen!", schnaubte Remus. „Wenn du dort hingehen musst, dann wirst du es allein tun."

Innerlich kochte er vor Wut und Enttäuschung. Begriff Sanni denn gar nichts? Ihr Pate mochte seine Einladung ehrlich meinen, doch er wusste nicht, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, sonst wäre seine Begrüßung vermutlich deutlich anders ausgefallen. Lucius Malfoy würde seinen Vater nicht lange im Unklaren darüber lassen, was für ein Geschöpf er sich da zu seinem Neujahrsempfang eingeladen hatte. Falls man Remus überhaupt Zutritt zum noblen Malfoy Manor gewährte, würde der Abend einem Spießrutenlauf gleichen, dafür würde Lucius schon sorgen.

„So ein Quatsch", sagte Sanni. „Ich will dich an meiner Seite."

„Ich stehe für diese Art von Lustbarkeit aber nicht zur Verfügung", knurrte Remus.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte er Sanni einfach hier stehen lassen. Angesichts ihrer Zaubertrankabhängigkeit und seines Versprechens, auf sie achtzugeben, kam dies jedoch keinesfalls in Frage. Er mochte arm sein und ein Werwolf, aber er war nicht verantwortungslos. Er packte Sanni am Arm und disapparierte ohne Vorwarnung mit ihr nach Hause. Im Treppenhaus stieß er die Tür auf, dann schob er sie in die Wohnung.

„Ich muss noch einmal losgehen", sagte er und rang immer noch um äußere Ruhe und Beherrschung. „Bitte bleib hier und warte auf mich."

Mit vor unterdrücktem Zorn zitternden Händen warf er erst die Tür zu, dann ein magisches Verschlusssiegel darüber. Auch mit Schlüssel würde Sanni nicht herauskommen.

„Remus, lass den Mist", hörte er sie rufen. Offenbar erkannte sie einen Schließzauber, wenn sie einen hörte. Sie schlug gegen die Tür. „Remus, das kannst du nicht machen!"

Er atmete tief durch und brachte sorgsam einen ‚_Silencio'_ an, damit sie nicht die Nachbarschaft auf den Plan rief. Remus wusste sehr gut, was er tat, war nicht richtig. Sie würde wütend sein und verletzt und das zu Recht. Doch er konnte es nicht ändern. Wenn er bliebe, wäre der folgende Streit das Ende ihrer Beziehung. Seine Gedanken waren voll verletzender, böser Sätze, die ihre Freundschaft für immer vergiften würden. Er brauchte Zeit, um sich zu beruhigen. Er brauchte etwas zu trinken und jemanden, der ihn wieder zur Vernunft brachte. Er brauchte Lily Potter.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	20. Heiligabend

8

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene

* * *

  
**

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke sehr an Textehexe, Alcina, Moonlight, Sally S., Spitzohr für Eure Reviews!_

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

_Das letzte Kapitel hat Euch ja gut gefallen, freut mich. Jetzt wird es etwas besinnlicher, der Joulupukki steht ja auch vor der Tür. Tja, leider war ich nicht schnell genug mit Schreiben, so dass Ihr im Januar nun Weihnachtsstimmung ertragen müsst. Aber vielleicht ist es ja doch ganz nett…immerhin kommt die von Eve eingeforderte Romantik auch nicht zu kurz ;-)_

**oooOOOooo**

_Betagelesen wie immer mit kundiger Hand von TheVirginian. Vielen Dank._

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**20. Heiligabend**

„Du hast was?" Lilys Augen weiteten sich, und James ließ sein Whiskyglas sinken.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Moony." James sah seinen Freund kopfschüttelnd an.

„Remus, du kannst sie doch nicht einfach einsperren", empörte sich nun auch Lily.

„Habt ihr mir eigentlich zugehört?", gab Remus zurück. „Sie will mich auf den Neujahrsball der Malfoys schleppen. Lucius Malfoys Vater ist ihr Pate, und sie behauptet, sie habe einfach ‚vergessen', mir dieses natürlich völlig unwichtige Detail zu eröffnen."

Er war immer noch stocksauer.

„Wenn du dich neunzehn Jahre lang daran gewöhnst, einen bösen, reinblütigen Slytherin zum Patenonkel zu haben, ist es für dich vielleicht so normal, dass auch du es nicht besonders erwähnen würdest", nahm James Sanni in Schutz, sehr zu Remus' Verdruss.

„Kannst du das mit der Mutter, die kein Mensch war, noch einmal erzählen?", bat Lily.

„Sie hat nur gesagt, dass ihre Mutter nicht hätte ertrinken dürfen, weil sie es nicht konnte", erwiderte Remus folgsam. Dann setzte er erregt hinzu: „Aber ich weiß nicht, was das mit den anderen Sachen zu tun hat."

„Wann hast du eigentlich deinen Verstand an der Garderobe abgegeben, Remus?", erkundigte sich James wenig charmant. „War das bevor oder nachdem ihr es auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin…"

Remus warf ihm einen entsetzten Blick zu. Er wusste es? Bei Merlin, das war ihm so entsetzlich peinlich, und er fühlte, wie das Blut förmlich in seine Wangen schoss.

James schluckte die zweite Hälfte des Satzes hinunter. „Das Fenster", sagte er nur.

„Jamie drückt sich unglücklich aus", vermittelte Lily, ohne auf James' Andeutungen einzugehen. „Was er sagen will, ist: Diese Dinge hängen alle zusammen. Wenn Sannis Mutter ein Magisches Geschöpf war – mächtig, wie sie dir erzählt hat – könnte das der Grund sein, warum die Malfoys sich für sie interessieren. Aber wenn wir all das beiseite lassen, dann bleibt, dass du deine Freundin gegen ihren Willen in deine Wohnung eingesperrt hast. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

Der Vorwurf in Lilys Stimme löste bei Remus eher Zorn als Scham oder gar Einsicht aus.

„Ich brauchte doch nur eine Atempause", rief er verzweifelt aus. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, Lily, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn du jemanden liebst, und du weißt, du wirst ihn nicht halten können? Ich kann ihr nichts abschlagen, und doch ist diese Einladung einfach nicht machbar. James würde doch auch dich niemals zu einem solchen Ereignis mitschleppen, selbst wenn er sicher wüsste, dass dir nichts geschehen könnte. Warum will Sanni mich zwischen lauter Hexen und Zauberer bringen, die mir am liebsten eine Silberkugel verpassen würden?"

„Moment mal", unterbrach Lily seinen ungewohnten Redefluss. „Du bringst da ein paar Dinge durcheinander. Das mit dem Neujahrsdinner ist das einfachere. Ich glaube, selbst wenn du es ihr gesagt hast, ist ihr nicht bewusst, wie deplaziert du dich dort fühlen würdest. Ich kann deine Empfindung nachvollziehen, Remus. Du weißt, was ich mir in der Schule manchmal anhören musste, als Muggelstämmige, selbst von Menschen, bei denen ich das nie erwartet hätte." Sie schluckte kurz. „Sanni hingegen – ganz offenbar ein Reinblut mit makelloser Abstammung und zudem ein Mensch, der es liebt, ihre Schicht zu provozieren - ist all ihrer konträren Auffassungen zum Trotz ein Teil dieser Gesellschaft. Genau wie Sirius, übrigens. Sie bewegt sich dort auf vertrautem Terrain. Und sie vertraut ihrem Paten." Lily seufzte. „Sprecht noch einmal in Ruhe darüber, wenn ihr beide eine Nacht geschlafen habt. Ich bin sicher, sie wird dich dann besser verstehen – vorausgesetzt, sie kratzt dir nicht gleich heute Abend die Augen aus. Wofür ich durchaus Verständnis hätte."

Lilys Blick, mit dem sie Remus bedachte, ließ ihn frösteln.

„Was das andere angeht: Warum hast du solche Angst, sie zu verlieren? Du bist ein charmanter, liebenswürdiger und intelligenter Mann. Sie kennt dein Geheimnis und steht dennoch zu dir. Viel öffentlicher geht es nun wirklich nicht als im Rahmen eines derartigen Empfangs."

„Dort laufen eine Menge ziemlicher reicher Zauberer herum", begann Remus.

„Merlin, Moony!", entfuhr es James ärgerlich. „Davon hätte sie vermutlich längst einen haben können, wenn sie es wollte. Sie lebt aber mit dir! Was willst du, eine lebenslange Garantie? Die gibt es nicht, für niemanden."

Er nahm Lilys Hand.

„Nicht einmal ein goldener Ring kann dir diese Sicherheit verschaffen, Moony. Liebe ist Arbeit – jeden Tag." Nach einem schnellen Blick auf Lily setzte er keck hinzu: „Manchmal auch Frondienst."

Seine Frau versetzte ihm einen nicht ganz erst gemeinten Boxhieb auf den Oberarm.

„Au!", protestierte er dennoch.

„Ein Neujahrsball voller Slytherins ist tatsächlich keine gute Idee", ergriff Lily wieder das Wort. „Wenn Sanni dorthin gehen möchte, sollte sie das allerdings tun. Vielleicht wäre es eine Möglichkeit, dass Sirius sie begleitet. Aber wenn ich du wäre, würde ich jetzt machen, dass ich nach Hause komme. Und du bringst besser Blumen mit und entschuldigst dich für die Freiheitsberaubung."

Remus seufzte ergeben. Sich zu entschuldigen war eine leichte Übung, das konnte er in Perfektion. Immerhin entschuldigte er sich seit fast zwanzig Jahren ständig dafür, dass er überhaupt existierte. Er verabschiedete sich von den Potters und brach auf dem Weg zu seiner Wohnung in einem fremden Garten ein paar Kirschzweige ab. Mit einem Schwenk seines Stabes und der Formel ‚_Floris_' brachte er sie zum Blühen.

**oooOOOooo**

Die Treppe zu seiner Wohnung erschien ihm ungewohnt steil, und die Tür wirkte seltsam abweisend. Er entfernte das Siegel und den ‚_Silencio'_ und klopfte. Wie würde Sanni ihn empfangen? War sie sehr zornig?

„Sanni?" Vorsichtig lugte er durch die Tür.

Der geworfenen Tasse konnte er eben noch ausweichen, und während sie scheppernd an der Zarge zerschellte, traf ihn das nachfolgende Kissen am Kopf.

„Du Mistkerl! Idiootti! Was fällt dir ein?"

Mit hochroten Wangen und vom Weinen geröteten Augen stand sie im Wohnzimmer, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Wie konntest du mich einsperren, noch dazu mit einem _Silencio_ auf der Tür? Hast du nur einmal nachgedacht, was passiert, wenn es hier drinnen brennt, im dritten Stock?"

Remus starrte seine zornige Freundin an, und er erschrak über sich selbst. Nein, er hatte diese Möglichkeit nicht in Betracht gezogen. Er, der immer alles und jedes bedachte. Remus Lupin, der aufgrund seines Wesens und seiner Lykantrophie die Dinge stets sorgsam zu planen pflegte, sich Gedanken um jede Gefahr, jede Eventualität machte.

„Ganz abgesehen davon", schrie sie ihn wütend an, „dass das Klo eine halbe Treppe tiefer und außerhalb der Wohnung ist?"

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie fingen sich in ihren hellen Wimpern und tropften wie glitzernde Diamanten auf ihre Wangen.

„Es tut mir so Leid."

Er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte. Doch natürlich wurde ihm jetzt bewusst, wie sehr er sie verletzt und gedemütigt hatte. Mit einer Entschuldigung allein würde es nicht getan sein, dachte er zerknirscht. Aber würde sie überhaupt auf seine Erklärungsversuche hören?

„Ich war so wütend, weil du mich einfach nicht verstehen wolltest."

Ein kurzer Blick in ihre Richtung. Still wartete sie, was er noch vorbringen würde.

„Es war falsch, dich hier einfach einzusperren. Auch dich ungefragt zu apparieren war nicht in Ordnung. Es ist keine Entschuldigung, aber ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen. Ich konnte dich doch nicht da lassen, in der Winkelgasse, aber du… du machst mich einfach fertig, Sanni."

Er sah die Traurigkeit in ihrem Blick, aber es war zu spät. Er hatte es begonnen, er musste es zu Ende bringen. Doch konnte er ihr so einfach sagen, dass die Angst, sie zu verlieren – an diese fürchterliche Sucht oder einen anderen, erfolgreicheren Mann, einen, der ihr ihre Träume von Familie und Sicherheit erfüllen könnte – ihn auszehrte? Waren das überhaupt ihre Wünsche, und nicht viel mehr die seinen, die er auf sie projizierte? In seinem Kopf herrschte ein solches Durcheinander. Dieses Chaos nicht zu beherrschen setzte ihm zu.

„Mehr als alles andere fürchte ich mich davor, dich wieder zu verlieren. Davor, dass du gehst und dieses Zeug schluckst. Deswegen habe ich die Tür abgeschlossen."

„Wenn du nicht wolltest, dass ich verschwinde, warum bist du nicht einfach bei mir geblieben?" fauchte sie ihn an.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war so überzeugt davon, im Recht zu sein. Meine Angst, mich nicht beherrschen zu können, etwas Falsches zu sagen, etwas, das mir hinterher sehr Leid tun würde, war schlicht übermächtig. Ach, Sanni", sagte er traurig.

„Da hast du lieber etwas _getan_, das dir nun Leid tut?" Sie wirkte nicht erbost, nur maßlos erstaunt.

Hilflos zuckte er die Achseln. „Keine gute Idee, oder? Sanni, bitte. Verzeih mir."

Einen Wimpernschlag später hing sie in seinen Armen. Remus hatte das Gefühl, eine zentnerschwere Last werde ihm von den Schultern genommen. Was von seinem Zorn noch übrig war, fiel in sich zusammen, seine Verzweiflung wich unendlicher Erleichterung, während er das Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergrub und heißen Tränen freien Lauf ließ. Was war er, ein Übermensch, dass er stets die Kontrolle behalten zu müssen glaubte? Hier war soviel Gefühl im Spiel, dass selbst er es nicht beherrschen konnte. Vielleicht gehörte Streit einfach zum Lieben dazu und musste eben durchgestanden werden?

„Mir tut es auch Leid", hörte er sie in sein Ohr wispern. „Es war gedankenlos von mir, dich auf diesen Empfang nötigen zu wollen. Ich entschuldige mich bei dir dafür."

Remus atmete tief durch. Erst jetzt, als sie es sagte, wurde ihm klar, wie sehr auch er diese Worte gebraucht hatte. Noch für einen Moment sammelte er sich und war bemüht um einen kümmerlichen Rest Contenance, auf den nun eigentlich auch nicht mehr ankam.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte er und streichelte über ihr Haar.

Er schob sie ein Stück von sich weg und hielt ihr die Kirschblüten hin. „Für dich. Eigentlich sollten es Rosen sein", meinte er mit entschuldigendem Lächeln, das besser gelang, als er geglaubt hätte. „Lass uns nicht mehr streiten. Bitte. Ich hab' keine Kraft dafür."

Vorsichtig nahm sie die Zweige entgegen und schnupperte an den Blüten. „Sind sie echt?"

„Echt verzaubert", gestand er.

„Sie sind sehr schön", lobte sie, inzwischen auch wieder ein halbes Lächeln auf dem verquollenen Gesicht. „Ich habe noch nie so wundervolle Kirschblüten bekommen."

Sanni brachte die Zweige in einer leeren Milchflasche unter – eine Vase besaßen sie nicht. Er beobachtete sie, heilfroh, dass die Dinge halbwegs wieder im Lot waren. Natürlich blieb ihnen nichts übrig, als den Konflikt doch irgendwie zu klären.

„Dieser Empfang…" begann Remus.

Doch Sanni legte den Finger auf die Lippen. „Fang nicht davon an. Ich werde absagen."

„Nein. Nein, das musst du nicht." Remus räusperte sich. „Schau, es wäre wirklich schwierig, jemanden wie mich dorthin mitzunehmen. Vielleicht finden wir eine Lösung, mit der wir beide leben können."

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Geh mit Sirius", schlug Remus vor. „Dann musst du nicht absagen, dein Pate ist nicht verärgert, und Sirius hat vermutlich höllischen Spaß dabei, die noble Gesellschaft aufzumischen."

Sanni sah nicht eben begeistert aus. „Was ist mit dir?"

Remus bemühte sich um ein Lächeln. „Ich werde hier zu Hause sitzen, mir eine Flasche Chianti aus dem billigen Muggelladen um die Ecke genehmigen und darauf warten, dass mein Aschenputtel zurückkehrt, ohne einen Schuh auf der Treppe von Malfoy Manor zu hinterlassen."

„Das ist _keine_ besonders tolle Idee", sagte Sanni seufzend.

**oooOOOooo**

„Das ist eine _fantastische_ Idee!", rief Sirius begeistert aus, als die beiden ihm am Mittag des vierundzwanzigsten Dezembers den Vorschlag machte, Sanni zu begleiten.

Remus lächelte, und auch Sanni wirkte irgendwie erleichtert. Die vergangene Nacht war so schön, wie Nächte der Versöhnung nach heftigen Streits gelegentlich sind, wenn beide sich bemühen, ‚Verbrochenes' wieder gut zu machen.

„Mann, ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, Lucius' bestürztes Gesicht zu sehen, wenn ich an Neujahr auf der Schwelle des Manors auftauche!" Sirius' blaue Augen blitzen abenteuerlustig.

„Du wirst dich wie ein Gentleman benehmen, Pads, denn du vertrittst mich", gebot Remus ernsthaft.

„Abraxas Malfoy ist mein Pate, ich erwarte, dass mein Begleiter mich nicht blamiert", setzte Sanni selbstbewusst hinzu.

„Aber natürlich, Miss Nykänen", antwortete Sirius mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung. „Wenn Ihr bezauberndes Gesicht und der Platz an Ihrer werten Seite mir nur den Zutritt zum Allerheiligsten der mächtigsten Zaubererfamilie Englands verschafft, werde ich jeden Schwur leisten…."

„Dein Wort reicht mir", schnitt ihm Remus trocken die Rede ab.

Sirius sah betroffen drein.

„Ich möchte, dass du es mir verspricht, Sirius Black", forderte Sanni.

„Ihr ruiniert den ganzen Spaß", maulte Sirius.

„Pads", begann Remus. „Du weißt, ich kann nicht dorthin gehen. Ich kenne niemanden, der sich souveräner auf diesem gesellschaftlichen Parkett bewegen könnte als du. Mir wäre wohler, wenn ich Sanni in deiner Begleitung wüsste. Außerdem", setzte Remus eine wohlüberlegte Pause, „werden sicher auch deiner Familie die Augen herausfallen. Ich gehe doch davon aus, dass deine Eltern und dein Bruder eingeladen sind?"

Ein beinahe wilder Ausdruck trat in Sirius' Blick.

„Auch wenn ich bereits sehr am Ruf der ach so ehrenwerten Black-Sippe gekratzt habe, reicht die Reputation unter Umständen noch für eine Einladung zu den Malfoys", knurrte er. Er schüttelte sich wie ein Hund.

„Also gut. Weil du mein Freund bist, Remus. Weil du mir Gitarrengriffe beigebracht hast, die ich sonst nie gelernt hätte, Sanni. Ich verspreche, mich als echter Gentleman zu erweisen. Aber wenn sich eine Gelegenheit bietet, meinem Bruder in die Fresse zu schlagen oder meiner Mutter auf die H_ors d'oeuvres _zu spucken, werde ich sie nutzen."

Er schenkte Sanni sein bestes Zahnpastalächeln. „Wann gehen wir shoppen, Häschen?"

Sanni musste lachen. „Gar nicht. Ich werde Lily um eine Festrobe bitten. Sie hat einen hellen Teint, ich werde sicherlich etwas finden in ihrem Schrank."

Sirius schien enttäuscht. „Meine Begleitung kommt in einer geliehenen Robe? Das wird meinem Ruf aber sehr schaden." Er grinste. „Allerdings war ich noch nie mit dem Star des Abends aus."

„Wie meinst du das?", erkundigte sich Remus erstaunt.

„Nun, ich habe auch so meine Quellen", erklärte Sirius mit geheimnisvollen Gesichtsausdruck. „Es heißt, Abraxas Malfoy habe eine Sirene für sein Konzert gewinnen können."

Er blickte Sanni neugierig an. Knisternde Spannung lag plötzlich im Raum. Sanni zuckte die Schultern.

„Die Gerüchte sind maßlos übertrieben. Echte Sirenen singen, und sie sind ausgestorben. Ich werde lediglich ein bisschen musizieren."

„Das allein wäre ein Grund, sich die Veranstaltung nicht entgehen zu lassen. Was denkst du, Moony? Bekommst du nicht doch Lust?" Sirius blickte ihn provozierend an. „Ich komme auch anderweitig zu einer Einladung, wenn ich es darauf anlege."

„Danke, aber ich habe meinen Standpunkt bereits deutlich gemacht", erklärte Remus kategorisch.

„Du ahnst ja nicht, was du verpasst", unkte Sirius, ließ es jedoch dabei bewenden.

**oooOOOooo**

Der Heilige Abend kam nach einem Spaziergang am neblig-kalten Themseufer schneller, als Remus gedacht hatte. Immerhin hatte er bis mittags noch gearbeitet, dann Sanni zu Hause abgeholt, sie waren zu Sirius appariert und hinterher am Fluss gewesen.

Sanni hatte am Morgen noch ein paar Zutaten für das Weihnachtsessen besorgt und dabei eine Packung Haferflocken erstanden. Diese dienten zu Remus' Verblüffung nicht der Nahrungszubereitung – er hatte vielmehr den Eindruck, die Haferflocken seien dazu bestimmt, ihn beschäftigt zu halten, bis Sanni mit dem Kochen fertig war. Die Finnin hatte ihn vor die gar nicht so leichte Aufgabe gestellt, die Flocken in Haferbüschel zu verwandeln, um sie für die Vögel – immerhin hatte die Nachbarschaft ein paar hungrige Spatzen zu bieten - rund ums Haus zu verteilen.

„Es ist so Brauch", hatte sie entschieden erklärt.

Nun, Remus bemühte sich nach Kräften, aber das Zaubern mit Nahrung unterlag sehr komplexen Gesetzen, die Materie widersetzte sich zäh seinen magischen Manipulationen. Zudem waren Haferbündel, bei denen die Körner gleich vom ersten Windstoß heraus geweht wurden, sinnlos. Sie genügten auch Remus' eigenen Ansprüchen an die Qualität seiner Wandlungen nicht.

„Wenn McGonagall, meine alte Verwandlungslehrerin, mich hier sehen würde, zöge sie Gryffindor vermutlich fünf Hauspunkte ab!", beschwerte er sich.

Sanni kam aus der Küche, bewaffnet mit Kochlappen und Holzlöffel, und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter auf sein Werk.

„Fünfzehn", sagte sie trocken und eilte in die kleine Küche zurück. „Du kannst es mich machen lassen", rief sie von dort. „Ich kenne den Spruch, und ich beherrsche ihn."

Remus hob den Kopf. Sie grinste.

„Finger weg von meinem Stab", knurrte er.

Sie tänzelte auf ihn zu.

„Das hat gestern Abend aber noch ganz anders geklungen, mein schöner Varge", schnurrte sie und schlang von hinten die Arme um seinen Hals.

Remus, der ihre Absicht ahnte, zog sie über die Schulter auf seinen Schoß, während er seinen Zauberstab in den Ärmel seiner Robe gleiten ließ – unerreichbar für seine Freundin.

„Ich bin hungrig", sagte er leise und küsste sie.

Sanni lachte. „Du musst dich noch ein Weilchen gedulden. Der Möhren-, Kartoffel- und Steckrübenauflauf ist noch nicht fertig, und der Rossoli-Salat auch nicht. Ich muss noch die Rote-Beete-Sahne färben und…"

„Mmmhm. Sahne. Das erinnert mich an etwas", fiel er ihr ins Wort, und seine Küsse wurden drängender, seine Hände forscher in dem Bemühen, unter ihren Pullover zu schlüpfen.

„Merlin, Remus, wir werden kein richtiges Weihnachtsessen haben", protestierte Sanni halbherzig.

Doch ihr schneller Atem und die Röte auf ihren Wangen sprach eine andere, deutliche Sprache, ebenso wie ihr Duft. Remus knabberte sich an ihrem Hals entlang, eine Spur zarter Bisse hinterlassend, während er ihr jeden Widerstand mit kreisenden Bewegungen seiner Fingerkuppen auf ihrem Rücken entlang austrieb. Kurze Zeit später trug er sie zur Couch, und beide vergaßen für eine Weile Auflauf, Haferbüschel und Rote Beete.

Natürlich gab es trotzdem ein traditionelles finnisches Weihnachtsessen, und auch die Spatzen wurden versorgt. Nachdem Remus und Sanni sich den Bauch mit gebratenem Schinken, Auflauf und Rossoli-Salat, einer pink-rot-rosa aussehenden Köstlichkeit aus Roten Beten, Kartoffeln, Äpfeln, Gurken und dazu "rosa" gefärbter Sahne, vollgeschlagen hatten, konnte Remus ihre Frage, ob er noch ‚Pulla' möge, nur müde verneinen. Das legendäre finnische Hefegebäck mit Kardamom hätte nun wirklich nicht mehr in seinen ohnehin überdehnten Magen gepasst.

„Das war mit Abstand das beste finnische Weihnachtsessen, das ich je hatte", lobte er lächelnd und zog Sanni näher zu sich. Sie hatten es sich mit heißem Saft, zwei Wolldecken und Remus' altem Muggelradio auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht.

„Da ich vermute, dass es dein erstes finnisches Weihnachtsessen ist, weiß ich nicht, ob ich mich über dieses Kompliment wirklich freuen soll", gab sie grinsend zurück.

Im Radio sang ein Chor, Orgelmusik erklang.

„Was hören wir?", erkundigte sich Remus schläfrig. Der lange Tag steckte ihm in den Knochen.

„Das ist das Weihnachtsoratorium", erwiderte sie sanft. „Ich dachte, du interessierst dich für klassische Musik?"

„Ich bin nur ein Dilettant auf diesem Gebiet", gab er zu und gähnte. „Gefällt es dir?"

„Sehr. An Weihnachten zumindest." Sie summte leise mit, und Remus wurde auf einmal noch müder. „Warum versuchst du nicht, ein bisschen zu schlafen, Remus? Der _Joulupukki _kommt ohnehin erst, wenn niemand im Haus mehr wach ist."

Remus lächelte glücklich. Santa Claus würde erst morgen früh kommen, aber er wusste bereits, was er Sanni mitbringen würde.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	21. Sirenenlied

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene

* * *

  
**

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke sehr an Alcina, Sally S., Moonlight und Spitzohr für Eure Reviews!

* * *

  
_

**oooOOOooo**

_Der Joulupukki ist da! Vorsicht, absolute Fluff-Warnung! Es wird romantisch, dramatisch und ich bemühe die ganz großen Gefühle. Aber zuerst wird es vor allem unwiderstehlich niedlich, und ich halte mir schon mal die Ohren zu, wegen der zu erwartenden virtuellen Quietscher. „Kralle" kann man übrigens in meinem Avatar-Bild bewundern. Er hat ein sehr reales Vorbild.;-)_

**oooOOOooo**

_Meergrüne Korrekturen wie immer von TheVirginian. Besten Dank._

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**21. Sirenenlied**

Als Remus erwachte, stieg ihm der Duft frisch gebrühten Kaffees in die Nase. Seit Sanni dem Verkäufer auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt das Päckchen mit Schinken, Speck und eben auch Kaffee abgeschwatzt hatte, gab sie sich nicht mehr mit Tee zufrieden.

„Bis er alle ist", hatte sie kategorisch erklärt. „Dann steige ich wieder um auf deinen scheußlichen English Breakfast, Earl Grey oder was immer das auch ist."

Remus hatte geschmunzelt. Glücklich folgte er nun dem Duft des Kaffees, in den sich der von Puuro, einem Haferbrei mit Zimt, Zucker und kalter Milch, mischte. Nach einer ganzen Reihe zärtlicher Küsse drückte Sanni ihn auf den Stuhl.

„Es wird kalt, weißt du?", sagte sie, und schaufelte aus einer großen Schüssel Puuro in zwei kleinere Schälchen.  
„Im Topf ist eine Mandel gewesen", teilte sie Remus mit.

„Sind wir so arm, dass wir uns keine zwei Mandelkerne leisten können?", fragte er ironisch.

Sanni lachte. „Du bist ein hassu lintu, ein komischer Vogel. Weißt du nicht, dass es Glück bringt, die Mandel zu finden?"

„Nun, dann hättest du in jede Schale eine hineinlegen sollen", gab Remus freundlich zurück. „Wir können wirklich beide etwas Glück gut gebrauchen."

Sie sah ihn an, und der plötzliche Ernst in ihrem Blick ließ ihn aufmerksam werden.

„Bist du nicht glücklich, Remus?"

Ohne ihren Blick loszulassen, stand er auf, schob dabei seinen Stuhl nach hinten und trat um den Tisch herum zu ihr, um sie in die Arme zu schließen. Dann ließ er sich vor ihrem Stuhl in die Hocke sinken, um halbwegs auf Augenhöhe mit ihr zu sein. Er nahm ihre Hand und sah sie an.

„Ich liebe dich, Sanni. Du weißt das. Du bist das beste und wunderbarste Mädchen, das mir je in meinem Leben begegnet ist. Wenn ich dich in meinem Arm halte, wenn du neben mir einschläfst, deinen Kopf auf meiner Brust, bin ich der glücklichste Mann der Welt. Dennoch will ich ehrlich mit dir sein. Ginge es auf dieser Welt nur um dich und mich, wäre es einfach, deine Frage zu verneinen und zu sagen: ‚Doch, ich bin glücklich.' Die Wahrheit ist, dass die Umstände dieses ‚Glück' auffressen. Sieh dich nur um. Die Armut grinst aus jeder Fuge im Boden, aus jeder Ritze in der Tapete, und ihre Fratze ist hässlich. Wie soll ich dir jemals ein Leben bieten, das diesen Namen auch verdient, wenn mir jede Perspektive fehlt?"

Sanni starrte ihn an, Schrecken und auch Unverständnis in den geweiteten Augen.

„Eines Tages wirst du das alles hier leid sein", sagte er sanft und wischte ihr eine einsame Träne von der Wange. „Dann wirst du gehen." Er zwang sich zu einem halben Lächeln. „Aber ich werde mich immer daran erinnern, dass du hier warst. Etwas von diesem Glück wird stets in mir sein."

Er stand auf und zog Sanni auf die Füße.

„Ich weiß, es ist kein gut gewählter Zeitpunkt für solche Wahrheiten. Verzeih mir bitte. Doch du hast mich gefragt, und ich werde dich niemals belügen."

Sanni wirkte immer noch wie geschockt, doch schließlich sagte sie leise: „Ich schätze dich für deine Ehrlichkeit, Remus. Aber ich verfluche diejenigen, die dir jeden Traum, jede Hoffnung ausgetrieben haben."

„Ich war nie gut im Träumen", erklärte er besänftigend.

Er nahm Sannis Löffel, tauchte ihn in ihre Schüssel Haferbrei und hielt ihn an ihre Lippen.

„Versuch noch mal", bat er.

Artig öffnete Sanni den Mund. Remus lächelte, als sie auf eine Mandel biss.

„Viel Glück, Liebes."

Sanni sah ihn fragend an. „Die Mandel war in deiner Schale", sagte sie dann.

„Das habe ich vermutet", gab er zu. „Doch da ich mich rechtzeitig über die Weihnachtsbräuche in deiner Heimat informiert habe, war ich in der Lage, einen zweiten Mandelkern zu organisieren. Wie ich sagte, wir haben ein bisschen zusätzliches Glück beide nötig. Oikein paljon onnea."

Ein Grinsen breitete sich über ihr hübsches Gesicht.

„Habe ich es falsch gesagt?", erkundigte sich Remus angesichts ihrer amüsierten Miene.

„Nein", antwortete Sanni. „Es klang nur sehr britisch. Ich wünsche dir auch Glück, Remus. Und frohe Weihnachten. Hyvää joula."

Remus atmete auf. Er hatte es gerade so geschafft, einen letzten Rest Festtagsstimmung zu retten. Im Stillen verfluchte er seine Ehrlichkeit. Er würde sich in Diplomatie üben müssen, wirklich.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnte Remus nicht im Entferntesten, dass man irgendwann seinen Namen fast schon als Synonym diplomatischer Höflichkeit verwenden würde.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Sanni", sagte er und küsste sie. „Vielleicht solltest du mal in deinen Strumpf sehen?"

Während sie sich umdrehte, zückte er seinen Stab. Der Schuhkarton, den er vor drei Stunden, als sie noch schlief, eilig bei James und Lily abgeholt hatte, und den er unter dem Bett deponiert und mit einem ‚_Silencio'_ belegt hatte, materialisierte sich jetzt in ihrem Strumpf. Eigentlich hatte Remus das als ersten Punkt auf seiner imaginären Tagesordnung geplant.

„Du liebe Güte, wie soll ich diese Kiste hier heraus bekommen?", fragte Sanni etwas ratlos.

Remus reichte ihr eine Schere. „Du wirst den Strumpf aufschneiden müssen."

Sanni schüttelte den Kopf. Vorsichtig zog sie das wollene Gewebe Stück für Stück über die Ränder des Kartons. Aus der Kiste erklang ein ziemlich jämmerliches Piepsen. Sanni warf Remus einen fragenden Blick zu, dann hob sie den Deckel von der schlichten Pappkiste, deren hinterste Ecke bereits dunkel verfärbt war. In der anderen Ecke, weit weg von dem feuchten Fleck, hockte ein kleines schwarzes Bündel Fell mit großen grünen Augen.

„Miau", rief das Bündel und zeigte einen hellrosa Rachen mit ebensolcher Zunge und makellose, winzige weiße Zähne.

Sanni nahm das kleine Wesen vorsichtig hoch, hielt es vors Gesicht und betrachtete es.

„Wer bist du denn?", fragte sie den Winzling, dessen Schwänzchen abenteuerlustig zuckte. Dabei war ihre Stimme eine ganze Tonlage höher als sonst, und ihre Worte erinnerten Remus an Gezwitscher.

„Du bist ja wunderschön, Kissa. Bist du kissani?"

Remus war in diesem Augenblick froh, dass er umsichtig genug gewesen war, das finnische Wort für ‚Katze' nachzuschlagen. Und das für ‚Kater'.

„Sie ist ein ‚Er', ein Krapula", erklärte er.

Sanni lachte. „Aber Remus. Sieh doch nur genau hin. Das ist kein Kater. Das ist eine Katze."

„Die Frau, von der ich sie habe, meinte, es sei schwer zu erkennen, wenn Welpen noch so jung sind", gab Remus zu. „Aber sie sate, es wäre ein Kater."

Sanni lächelte Remus an. Sie strahlte und küsste das winzige Tier auf die Nase. Der Krapula fuhr achtzehn kleine, scharfe Wunderwerke der Biologie aus, versenkte sie herzhaft in Sannis weicher Haut und miaute stolz ob dieser Leistung. Oder auch nur, weil er nicht mehr hochgehalten und bewundert werden wollte.

„Es ist ein Mädchen", sagte Sanni leise, fast andächtig. „Und sie ist wunderschön. Danke, Remus."

Sie beugte sich zu Remus und küsste ihn.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ‚er' eine Katze ist?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Ich höre es in ihrem Gesang", erwiderte Sanni mit verklärtem Gesichtsausdruck.

Remus staunte nicht schlecht. Wie man dieses jämmerliche Maunzen als Gesang bezeichnen konnte, war ihm schleierhaft. Sanni setzte das Fellknäuel auf den Boden, doch offenbar war die kleine Katze nun so verängstigt, dass sie sich weiterhin in Sannis Arm festkrallte. Sanni verzog das Gesicht.

„Lass los, du! Wir werden dich ‚Hammas' nennen – ‚Kralle'."

Hammas schien mit dieser Wahl zufrieden zu sein, denn sie ließ endlich Sannis Arm los, ringelte sich auf ihrem Schoß zusammen und begann, in einer Lautstärke zu schnurren, die Remus dem winzigen Körperchen niemals zugetraut hätte.

„Du bist doch ein grausamer Kerl", sagte Sanni vorwurfsvoll zu Remus, während ihre Finger sachte über das glänzende schwarze Fell streichelten. „Wie lange hast du sie hungrig und einsam in dieser Kiste im Kalten sitzen lassen?"

„Nicht mal drei Stunden", protestierte er. „Außerdem saß sie die ganze Zeit unter dem Bett. Sie hatte es nicht kälter als wir. Und sie hat Fell."

„Mag sein, aber sie ist klein und einsam, und bestimmt ist sie die Wärme ihrer Mutter und Geschwister gewöhnt. Was soll sie eigentlich essen?"

„Gut, dass du es erwähnst", antwortete Remus. Auf einen Wink seines Stabes klappte die Tür auf, und der große Karton, den er im Treppenhaus deponiert hatte, schwebte herbei. „Katzentoilette, Futter für Babykatzen, Bürste für glänzendes Fell – alles dabei", verkündete er stolz.

Sannis Blick war immer noch auf das winzige schnurrende Wesen geheftet, das mit inzwischen geschlossenen Augen auf ihrem Schoß lag.

„Magst du sie?", fragte er sanft.

„Sie ist perfekt", freute sich Sanni. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich Katzen liebe?"

Remus zögerte. Doch dann entschloss er sich zur Wahrheit.

„Als wir diese eine Nacht bei James und Lily verbracht haben, hast du im Schlaf nach einer Katze gerufen. Zumindest nahm ich an, dass ‚Minka' eine Katze ist. Ich hoffe inständig, das war nicht der Name eurer Hauselfe?"

Sanni lachte. „Nein, die heißt ganz traditionell ‚Enni'. Minka hieß die Katze, die ich als Kind hatte. Sie war grau mit schwarzen Streifen und hatte einen weißen Fleck auf dem Bauch. Ständig hatte sie Unsinn im Kopf. Es gab keinen Tag, an dem sie mich nicht zum Lachen gebracht hätte."

„Was ist mit ihr?", erkundigte sich Remus, der jedoch sogleich das unangenehme Gefühl hatte, dass die Frage schlecht gewählt war, als ein Schatten über Sannis Gesicht huschte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Sanni. „Ich war so lange nicht mehr zu Hause. Drei Jahre. In dieser Zeit kann so viel geschehen."

„Sei bitte nicht traurig", bat Remus. „Bestimmt geht es ihr gut. Katzen sind doch sehr mit ihrem Haus und Garten verbunden, nicht so auf Menschen fixiert wie Hunde."

„Na, ich hoffe, Kralle wird sich nicht zu sehr auf diese Wohnung fixieren", erwiderte Sanni. „Ich habe das sichere Gefühl, sie ist eine Taschenkatze."

Remus war froh, dass er mit seinem Geschenk offenbar das Richtige ausgesucht hatte.

Sirius hatte ihn gewarnt: „Eine Katze – insbesondere ein Kätzchen – ist eine Konkurrenz, die dir binnen Minuten, ach was sage ich, Sekunden den Rang ablaufen wird, Moony."

Sicher steckte ein Körnchen Wahrheit in dieser Behauptung. Doch Remus hoffte insgeheim, dass die Verantwortung für den Katzenwelpen Sanni von dummen Gedanken abhalten würde – und er sie damit auch enger an sich binden konnte. Es mochte egoistisch sein, aber gemeinsam diese Katze aufzuziehen, würde ihnen beiden gut tun. Nicht zu vernachlässigen war außerdem, dass Kralle keinen Knut gekostet hatte. Remus war zum städtischen Tierheim appariert und hatte einfach geklingelt.

„Wir haben kaum Geld", hatte er gesagt, „aber meine Frau wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher als eine Katze. Sie wird sie mit aller Kraft lieb haben."

Er zweifelte nicht daran. Sanni liebte ja selbst ihn mit all ihrer Kraft. Wie viel leichter musste ihr das bei einem niedlichen Fellknäuel fallen?

Eine Stunde später war er mit Kralle im Karton, einer Kiste voller Zubehör und dem Versprechen, das Kätzchen rechtzeitig zum Sterilisieren wiederzubringen, wieder aus dem Tierheim heraus gekommen. Die freundlichen älteren Damen, die sich um den Papierkram kümmerten, den er unterschrieb, hatten ihn zudem mehr als großzügig mit Tee und Shortbread versorgt. Kralle für zwei Tage bei den Potters unterzubringen, war noch das Schwierigste gewesen. James hatte Remus gedroht, ihn mit einem unangenehmen Fluch zu belegen, falls Lily ‚das Vieh' nicht wieder abgeben wollen würde. Er hatte eine Katzenhaarallergie.

„Willst du nicht nachsehen, was in deinem Strumpf steckt?", fragte Sanni, und ihre Augen blitzten vergnügt.

Neugierig nahm Remus den Strumpf vom Kaminsims. Etwas Dickes, Weiches steckte darin. Da er nichts Genaues erkennen konnte, griff er in den Strumpf, und als er seine Hand wieder hervorzog, hielt er eine gestrickte Mütze in der Hand. Sie war aus ungewöhnlich weicher Wolle, die sich warm an seine Haut schmiegte. Die Farben, ein sattes Goldgelb und ein warmes Rostrot, würden ihm hervorragend stehen. In der Mütze eingewickelt befanden sich ein Schal und Handschuhe von gleicher Art. Remus zog sie über. Sofort wurden seine Finger angenehm warm.

„Ein Zauber?", fragte er neugierig.

„Nein. Nur gute Wollqualität", erwiderte sie. „Zieh mal den Schal um."

Er tat, worum sie gebeten hatte. Sein ganzer Körper wurde warm.

„Sanni, was ist das? Das ist doch nicht nur die Wolle?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Sie lächelte. „Keine Sorge, ich habe mir nicht an deinem Zauberstab zu schaffen gemacht. Das entscheidende ist wirklich die Qualität der Wolle – oder vielmehr ihre Art." Ihre Stimme klang geheimnisvoll.

„Willst du es mir verraten?", fragte Remus ungeduldig. „Es ist toll, übrigens."

Ihm war tatsächlich angenehm warm, viel mehr, als Handschuhe und Schal hätten bewirken können. Dass diese Kleidungsstücke magischer Natur waren, war offensichtlich.

„Honigtrollseide", grinste Sanni verschwörerisch. „Finnische Honigtrolle sind selten und scheu, aber wenn man weiß wie, kann man sie betören. Gegen ein paar Leckereien sind sie manchmal bereit, die Unterwolle ihres Fells, mit der sie ihre Schlafkammern auspolstern, zu tauschen."

„Das klingt nach einem ziemlich teuren Rohstoff", vermutete Remus bang.

„Du kannst es nicht mit Gold aufwiegen", erklärte Sanni fröhlich. „Es wird nicht gehandelt. Man schenkt es nur."

„Wie macht man daraus Kleidung?", wollte er wissen, einigermaßen beruhigt.

„Nun, du musst die Wolle waschen, kämmen, färben, spinnen, verstricken – das Streifenmuster ist aber zum Glück nicht so schwer."

Jetzt war es an Remus, Sanni anzustarren. „Du hast das gemacht? Hier?"

Sie nickte. „Ich musste ja den Weichnachtswichteln helfen, damit sie das Richtige für dich bringen."

„Warum habe ich nie etwas bemerkt von deinen Aktivitäten?"

„Weil du ziemlich zuverlässig zwischen fünf und zwölf arbeitest, Remus", erklärte Sanni. „Ich wusste schon eine ganze Weile, dass du es bist, der diese Anziehsachen haben soll. Also habe ich Enni geeult, sie soll mir die Honigtrollseide schicken. Die liegt schon viel zu lange in meinem Mädchenzimmer herum."

„Ich danke dir sehr", sagte Remus schlicht und küsste Sanni.

„Ein einziger Zauber ist aber doch eingewebt", gestand Sanni leise. „Setz mal die Mütze auf."

Remus tat ihr den Gefallen.

Sanni lachte. „Steht dir prima. Die Farben lassen deine Augen leuchten. Sie sehen ganz golden aus."

„Das sollten sie so weit vom Vollmond eigentlich nicht", antwortete Remus besorgt.

Er hatte schon eine Weile mit Argwohn beobachtet, dass seine Iris sich nach dem Vollmond nur sehr langsam wieder umgefärbt hatte. Eine Entwicklung, die ihm durchaus Sorge bereitete. Sanni schien geradezu verliebt in den Bernsteinton seiner Augen, doch Remus fürchtete, man würde ihm sein wahres Wesen permanent ansehen. Auch für einen Zauberer war es ungewöhnlich, gelblich schimmernde Augen zu besitzen.

„Pass auf, Remus", sagte Sanni plötzlich sehr ernsthaft. „Ich werde dir ein Geheimnis anvertrauen."

Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an.

„Zieh die Mütze einmal herunter über deine Ohren", forderte sie ihn auf.

Ihre nächsten Worte konnte er nicht mehr verstehen. Genau genommen konnte er überhaupt nichts mehr hören. Die Welt um ihn herum war still. Er zog die Mütze ab, und sofort gewahrte er das Brummen und Gluckern der Heizung, das Geschrei der Spatzen, die sich vor dem Fenster um die Haferbüschel balgten und Sannis Stimme.

„Im Straßenverkehr ziehst du sie besser nicht ganz runter", sagte sie leise. „Aber solltest du jemals auf eine Sirene treffen – ich meine eine echte, wütende Kreatur des Dunklen Waldes, kann diese Mütze dein Leben retten. Trollseide ist der einzige Gegenzauber. Wenige kennen das Geheimnis. Noch weniger besitzen diesen Schutz. Hüte ihn gut. Wie es scheint, stehen der magischen Welt unruhige Zeiten bevor. Besser, du bist gewappnet."

Remus wunderte sich über ihre eindringlichen Worte. Trotzdem nickte er.

„Ich werde es nicht vergessen."

**oooOOOooo**

Kralle wachte nach einer Weile auf und begann unter Remus' und Sannis amüsierten Blicken, die kleine Wohnung zu erkunden. Nachdem er dem Katzenklo einen Besuch abgestattet hatte – wobei seine neuen Besitzer gespannt den Atem angehalten hatten, ob er ‚es' wohl schaffen würde – nippte er an dem Wasserschälchen, begutachtete das Futter in seinem Napf, rümpfte die kleine schwarze Nase und befasste sich eingehend mit Remus' Einrichtung.

Nur einmal gebot der Zauberer ihm Einhalt, nämlich als Kralle begann, sein Bücherregal zu inspizieren.

„Oh, nein, du Teufelsbraten", schimpfe Remus sanft. „Du kannst deine Krallen am Sofa schärfen oder meinetwegen am Küchentisch, aber meine Bücher sind tabu."

Ein wohlgezielter Wasserstrahl aus Remus' Zauberstab unterstrich die Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Aussage. Allein, er hatte nicht mit dem vor Mitleid überfließenden Herzen seiner Freundin gerechnet. Sanni ‚rettete' Kralle vor der Sintflut, trocknete ihn liebevoll ab und streichelte hingebungsvoll den weichen Babybauch.

„Wir müssen ein paar Regeln aufstellen", bekräftigte Remus. „Ihr könnt alles von mir haben – ich besitze ohnehin nur wenig. Meine Bücher jedoch sind für Kralle verboten und mein Zauberstab für euch beide."

„Ich verstehe", entgegnete Sanni spitz, und Kralle fauchte, offenbar aus Solidarität. „Das bedeutet dann wohl, dass _du_ die Katzentoilette reinigen wirst. Für dich ist es ja nur ein Schlenker mit dem Stab."

„Es ist _deine_ Katze", entgegnete Remus freundlich. „Aber du hast Recht, diese Aufgabe kann ich übernehmen, ohne dass mir ein Zacken aus der Krone fällt."

„Ach, Remus." Seufzend sank Sanni in seine Arme, und mit ihm auch Kralle, die Remus gleich noch einmal demonstrierte, dass sie den Namen zu Recht trug.

„Hej, es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht schon genug Narben hätte", fluchte Remus und löste vorsichtig die achtzehn scharfen Krallen aus seiner Schulter. „Wie sieht es mit einem Spaziergang aus?", erkundigte er sich bei den weiblichen Mitgliedern seines Haushalts.

Immerhin brannte er darauf, seine Trollseidenhandschuhe auch außerhalb des Hauses auszuprobieren.

Sie entschlossen sich zu einem Spaziergang an der Küste, und da ihnen beiden Rye so sehr gefiel, bot Remus an, sie alle drei zu apparieren.

Kralle Taschenkatze fand Platz in Sannis weitem Mantel. Sie maunzte zunächst, doch nachdem Sanni ihr ein leises Schlaflied summte, rollte sie sich ein und schnurrte.

„Kannst du eigentlich alles und jeden einschläfern?", fragte Remus flüsternd, um das Kätzchen nicht zu wecken. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Sanni dies am Vorabend bei ihm getan hatte. Vielleicht war er aber auch einfach nur sehr müde gewesen und redete sich etwas ein.

„So ziemlich, ja", gab Sanni zur Antwort. „Was glaubst du, warum Sirius am Tag nach Vollmond so fest geschlafen hat, als wir…na, du weißt schon." Sie kicherte leise.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist wahrhaft eine Hexe, Sanni. Diese Stimmzauber, das sind Dimensionen…"

„Papperlapapp", winkte sie ab. „Ein paar ganz kleine Taschenspielereien, mehr ist das nicht. Ich kann keinen völlig Fremden auf der Straße ansingen und er sinkt schlafend danieder, oder die Mitfahrer eines U-Bahnwaggons betäuben. Aber wenn du ohnehin müde bist, kann ich dir ein bisschen helfen beim Einschlafen. Die meisten Mütter können das bei ihren Kleinkindern auch, dafür brauchst du nicht einmal Magie."

Remus hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Sanni abwiegelte. Doch er sagte nichts.

Rye lag unter tiefen grauen Wolken, doch die Luft war frischer und nicht so eisig wie in London. Sie spazierten die Straße hinunter, bis sie die kleine Kirche erreichten. Noch war es nicht Zeit für die Messe, aber es stand bereits eine ganze erkleckliche Gruppe festlich gewandeter Menschen vor dem Tor, vor allem kleine Jungen und einige Männer mit Instrumenten. Ein älterer Herr mit weißem Haar und dickem Bauch lehnte in einem kleinen Flur, dessen Tür offen stand, und brüllte in ein Telefon.

„Es ist mir völlig egal, ob diese Frau die Grippe hat oder die Windpocken. In einer Stunde werden hier dreihundertfünfzig Menschen die Messe hören wollen, und die freuen sich auf das Konzert. Was noch viel schlimmer ist, hier stehen vierzig Knaben zwischen sechs und vierzehn, die seit Monaten auf diesen einen Tag hinfiebern und dreimal die Woche geprobt haben. Sie können jetzt nicht einfach absagen!"

Nach einigem Hin- und Her knallte der Mann wütend den Hörer auf die Gabel. Als er sich zu den Kindern umdrehte, sah er nicht mehr zornig, sondern traurig aus.

„Es tut mir Leid, Jungs", sagte er. „Ohne den Sopran können wir das Oratorium nicht singen, und das ‚Ave Maria' auch nicht. Geht hinein, macht euch fertig, wir proben noch einmal ‚Stille Nacht'. Das zumindest erwarten die Leute von uns."

Murrend und mit enttäuschten Gesichtern zogen die Kinder wieder in die Kirche hinein.

„Diese Idee mit dem Konservatorium war nicht Ihre beste, Mr. Fisher", sagte ein dünner Mann mit schwarzem Zweireiher und arrogantem Gesichtsausdruck. „Es ist Ihre Schuld, dass die Stücke nicht aufgeführt werden können. Hätten Sie doch etwas einstudiert wie üblich, etwas Einfacheres, für das man keine Gesangs-Studenten aus London braucht."

Er zog die Oberlippe zurück und entblößte hässliche, gelbe Zähne, während er sich eine Zigarette ansteckte.

„Über die Konsequenzen für Ihre Stelle als Kantor unterhalten wir uns nach den Festtagen."

Er ließ den Älteren stehen, der ziemlich unglücklich und auch etwas eingeschüchtert dreinschaute.

„Entschuldigung?"

Sanni war plötzlich an den Weißhaarigen herangetreten. „Mr. Fisher?"

„Ja, bitte?" Verwirrt blickte er sie über die Gläser seiner altmodischen Hornbrille hinweg an.

„Ich glaube, es gibt ein Missverständnis", sagte sie leichthin. „Ich bin nicht krank, wir hatten nur eine Autopanne. Aber jetzt bin ich da."

„_Sie_ sind die Sopranistin?", fragte er, gleichzeitig verwundert und erleichtert.

Sanni nickte.

„Wunderbar", rief Fisher aus und klatschte vor Begeisterung in die Hände. „Dann schnell hinein, damit wir noch einmal proben können."

„Ich muss meine Stimme schonen", wandte Sanni ein. „Wenn Sie mich nur die Junge einmal hören lassen. Bitte das „Hallelujah" und die Sequenz im dritten Satz des Oratoriums. Und dann zeigen Sie mir mein Kostüm?"

„Kostüm?", fragte Fisher, wiederum erstaunt und etwas desorientiert.

„Ja, das Kostüm", beharrte Sanni. „Das war doch so vereinbart."

„Das muss ich vergessen haben", sagte der Mann und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber meine Frau wird sich gleich darum kümmern. Maggie! Magggiiieeeee!"

Er lief in Richtung einen kleinen, weißgetünchten Hauses nahe der Kirche davon.

Eine Stunde später saß Remus völlig fassungslos mit Sanni in der Sakristei der Kirche und flüsterte aufgeregt auf sie ein. Sanni trug ein weißes Chorgewand, das ihr etwas zu weit war und bürstete eben ihre Haare. Sie schimmerten im Kerzenlicht.

„Bist du sicher, dass du da einfach mitsingen kannst?", fragte er zum dritten Mal. „Du spielst doch nur Klavier und Gitarre, hat Sirius gesagt."

„Sirius hat sich geirrt", entgegnete sie lapidar.

„Merlin, wenn die merken, dass du gar nicht diese Sängerin vom Konservatorium bist!"

„Dann disapparierst du uns eben", erwiderte sie frohgemut.

„Und breche das Geheimhaltungsabkommen? Bist du wirklich so…." Er sprach es nicht aus.

Wahnsinnig. Und leichtsinnig. Und vor allem wahnsinnig.

Sanni erhob sich. „Remus. Die Kirche ist voller Menschen, die sich auf das Weihnachtsoratorium freuen. Diese Kinder haben monatelang ihre Freizeit geopfert und geübt. Vertrau mir einfach. Setz dich auf den Platz in der ersten Reihe, den Mrs. Fisher dir gezeigt hat, kraule Hammas Taschenkatze ein bisschen und hör dir das Konzert an. Alles wird gut."

Sie küsste ihn und fuhr fort, ihr Haar zu bürsten. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl verließ Remus die Sakristei. Kralle schnurrte in seiner Manteltasche, was man angesichts des Gemurmels der vielen Menschen nur fühlen, nicht jedoch hören konnte. Die Kirche war bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt. Hinten wurden zusätzliche Stühle gebracht, Männer standen in den Gängen. Bald kamen die Jungen in ihren langen Gewändern und stellten sich vorne am Altar auf. Ihnen folgten die Musiker, unter ihnen Sanni, und zuletzt der weißhaarige Kantor. Sie verbeugten sich.

Die Einführung begann mit einem klassischen ‚Ite, Missa Est' der Orgel. Der Chor begann zu singen. Remus' Finger glitten über Kralles weichen Pelz, als Sanni schließlich nach vorne trat. Was genau als nächstes geschah, hätte er nicht beschreiben können. Ihre Stimme klang hell und klar, fast wie eine Glocke, aber doch ganz anders. Es hätte auch das Pfeifen und Heulen des Windes in den Blättern eines Herbstwaldes sein können oder der Gesang der Wölfe zum vollen Mond. Etwas Vergleichbares hatte er noch nie gehört. Doch diese unirdische Stimme nahm ihn mit auf eine Reise, tief in den Bauch der Erde, so schien es ihm. Er fand Freude, hell und durchdringend, wurde in einen Strudel aus Verzweiflung gezogen, durchschwamm Meere der Traurigkeit, ertrank beinahe in Hoffnungslosigkeit. Düstere Bilder formten sich in seinem Geist, nur um von einem warmen Wind getilgt zu werden, der aus Klang und Farbe gewebt war.

‚Gewebt', dachte Remus. ‚Gewebe. Trollseide.' Er zog die Mütze über die Ohren. Es wurde still. Ein unerträgliches Brausen rauschte in seinem Kopf, schwoll an, drohte ihn zu ersticken. Himmel, er konnte diese Klangdunkelheit nicht ertragen. Nicht, solange der Gesang ihn lockte, von dem er wusste, dass er da war.

‚Sirenengesang.' Jetzt kannte er die Wahrheit. Doch was spielte es noch für eine Rolle?

Er riss sich die Mütze vom Kopf.

Augenblicklich wurde er von einschmeichelnden Harmonien fortgetragen. Auf Dunkelheit folgte Licht, Verzweiflung löste sich auf in Hoffnung, die Trauer gebar pure Freude. Remus sah die Gesichter der Kinder vor Eifer und Mühe gerötet, ihre Augen strahlten. Mit Euphorie strichen die Cellisten über die Saiten ihrer Instrumente, völlig selbstvergessen. Fisher gestikulierte mit seinem Taktstock und hüpfte vor dem Chor hin und her. Zwischen ihnen stand Sanni und sang, oder vielleicht flüsterte sie auch nur oder dirigierte den Wind, der nach Wald, Sonne und ewigem Frühling duftete.

War es Mondlicht, das ihre Gestalt silbern übergoss, oder verließ Remus der Verstand, vielleicht für immer? Doch auch das schien ihm unwichtig. Sein Herz tat weh, es war voll süßen Schmerzes, voll seltsam tröstlicher Melancholie.

Jemand berührte ihn. In der Kirche war es plötzlich still.

Er sah Sannis Gesicht dicht vor sich. Sie hatte seine Hände gefasst und zog ihn von der Bank hoch. Ihr Kuss ließ ihn wieder zu Bewusstsein gelangen.

„Komm", sagte sie leise. „Der Zauber hält nicht ewig."

Verwundert sah er sich um. Die Menschen hatten inne gehalten. Unbeweglich standen sie, doch auf den Gesichtern waren ihre Gefühle abzulesen. Freude, Hoffnung, Glück. Manchen liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Viele lächelten, andere wirkten in sich gekehrt, gesammelt, still.

„Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?", fragte Remus atemlos und schmeckte Salz auf den Lippen. Sein Gesicht war nass.

„Für eine Weile ihre Sehnsucht gestillt", erwiderte sie ruhig. „Trost, wo nötig, Freude, wo möglich, Hoffnung, wo hilfreich."

Sie schob die schwere Kirchentür auf und trat in die kalte Winterluft hinaus. Remus folgte ihr. Wann hatte sie ihre Jeans und ihren Mantel wieder angezogen? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, begann jemand auf einem Cello zu spielen. Die Alti setzten ein, und gleich darauf die Bässe. Der Chor sang.

‚Hallelujah', schwebten die Sopranstimmen der jüngeren Kinder über dem Klanggeflecht. Sie jubilierten, ihre Stimmen schienen zu tanzen, die kleinen Herzen bis zum Bersten voller Lebensfreude.

Remus nahm Sannis Hand. „Werden sie sich erinnern?"

„Nicht an mich", antwortete sie. „Nur an einen Weihnachtsgottesdienst, in dem sie fast wie Engel gesungen haben. An die Freude und das Glücksgefühl, an die Euphorie. Und sehr vage an eine fremde Sängerin, die zu früh gegangen ist."

„Warum kann ich mich erinnern?", wollte er noch wissen.

„Weil du magisch bist", flüsterte Sanni.

Aus der Kirche drang jetzt der Gesang der Gemeinde. Jeder schien das Weihnachtslied zu kennen, laut und inbrünstig schallte „Stille Nacht" durch die Fenster.

„Weil ich dein Herz schon früher berühren durfte."

Sie küsste ihn.

„Weil ich dich liebe, Remus."

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt

* * *

  
**_

„_Honigtrolle" sind übrigens eine Erfindung von Joeli, die ich mir mit ihrer Genehmigung ausgeliehen habe. Sie haben schon in „Blutige Nächte" Marius und Severus den Kopf verdreht. Mehr über die putzigen kleinen Kerle gibt es bei Joeli, in der Geschichte „Marauders once more"._


	22. Neujahrsempfang

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene

* * *

  
**

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke sehr an Eulenfeder und Alcina für Eure Reviews!_

**oooOOOooo**

_Jetzt wird es langsam spannend. Weihnachten ist vorüber, und wir nähern uns dem Neujahrsempfang der Malfoys. Wird es eine so harmlose Feier, wie Sanni es erwartet? Wird Sirius sein Temperament im Zaum halten, wenn er seiner verhassten Familie begegnet? Und wie wird Lucius auf Sirius' unerwartetes Auftauchen reagieren? Lasst Euch überraschen!_

_Kurzer Hinweis in eigener Sache: Am Samstag geht es in den Urlaub, daher kommt das nächste Update erst Donnerstag in zwei Wochen. Als Entschädigung heute ein etwas längeres Kapitel ;-)

* * *

  
_

**oooOOOooo**

_Meergrüne Korrekturen wie immer von TheVirginian. Besten Dank._

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**22. Neujahrsempfang**

„Wenn ich noch eine einzige dieser köstlichen, mit Schokolade glasierten Kirschen esse, passiert etwas sehr Unschönes", japste Peter und ließ sich ins Sofa sinken.

Er war der vorletzte, der standhaft auch noch den Nachschlag von Lilys köstlichem Nachtisch vertilgte. Nach Suppe, Braten, Kartoffelauflauf, Rosenkohl und Soße, nach Honeydukes geschmackswechselnder Eiscreme unter gebrannter Sahnekruste mit Karamell, waren die pfeffrigen Kirschen in dunkler Schokolade der letzte Angriff auf ihre bereits gut gefüllten Bäuche und Geschmacksnerven. Lediglich Remus, der über den sprichwörtlichen ‚Hunger wie ein Wolf' verfügte, steckte sich gut gelaunt noch zwei Kirschen in den Mund.

„Ich brauche einen Feuerwhisky", verkündete Sirius, der sich neben Sanni auf das kleinere Canapé drängelte und ihr freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Schultern legte.

„Was wird das denn?", erkundigte sich Remus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ich übe für Neujahr", erläuterte Sirius seine Annäherungsversuche.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du der Übung bedarfst?", fragte Lily spitz. „Aber schön, wenn du schon etwas trainieren willst, dann eben ein paar Tanzschritte."

Sie winkte mit ihrem Stab, und die magische Musikbox sprang an. Eine weiche tiefe Frauenstimme intonierte einen Slowfox, und Lily verbeugte sich spöttisch vor Sirius.

„Darf ich bitten? Damenwahl. Mein Mann ist ein Tanzmuffel."

Sie hauchte einen Kuss in James' Richtung in die Luft. Sirius ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen und legte elegant den Arm um ihre Hüften. Die beiden wiegten sich im Takt, tanzten eine Runde durchs Wohnzimmer und drehten sich anmutig.

„Sieht nicht aus, als bedürfte Sirius des Nachhilfeunterrichts", stellte Sanni fest und erhob sich. „Remus?"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht recht", gab er zurück. „Seit dem Abschlussball habe ich nicht mehr..."

Ein Blick in Sannis Augen ließ ihn verstummen. Zuerst etwas zögernd, dann jedoch zunehmend sicherer, führte er Sanni über den Teppich. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn, ihre Wange war kühl und zart an der seinen, und der Duft ihres Haares erinnerte ihn an frisch gefallenen Schnee.

Unterdessen blieb James nicht untätig. Er hatte Peter vom Sofa hoch gezogen, ihm erklärt, dass er, Peter, die Dame sei und er, James, selbstverständlich führen werde. Aus dem Slowfox wurde ein Tango, und so durchmaßen die beiden im Stechschritt den Raum, wobei der kleinere Peter Mühe hatte, mit dem großen, sportlichen James mitzuhalten. Sie lachten, Sanni verkündete bald, abklatschen zu wollen, und so tanzte nun sie mit Peter, James mit Sirius und Remus mit Lily.

„Du hättest dich auch sorgfältiger rasieren können, Pads", beschwerte sich James.

„Ach, bin ich dir etwa zu stachelig?", erwiderte Sirius mit gespielter Empörung. „Bei Peter warst du nicht so empfindlich."

„Peter ist ja auch in vorbildlicher Weise rasiert", bescheinigte Sanni ihrem derzeitigen Tanzpartner, nachdem sie ihm über die glatte, rosige Wange gestrichen hatte.

Remus grinste, als er sah, wie Peter errötete und vergrub seine Nase tiefer in Lilys tizianfarbenem Schopf. Anders als bei Sanni war ihre Haut warm, und ihr Haar roch nach Blumen. Wie so oft, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war, fragte er sich, wie sein Leben wohl verlaufen wäre, wenn Lily ihn und nicht James erwählt hätte. Selbstverständlich war es eine hypothetische Frage. Wer würde schon eine Nebelkrähe nehmen, wenn er einen stolzen Schwan haben konnte? Oder – was es eher traf - einen räudigen Wolf anstelle eines prächtigen Hirsches?

Außerdem war James ganz sicher die bessere Wahl für Lily. Doch anders als sonst löste der Gedanke nicht das übliche schmerzhafte Bedauern in Remus aus. Er sah zu Sanni hinüber, die mittlerweile mit James einen Rumba improvisierte. Sie lachte und hatte offenbar ihren Spaß, doch er wusste, am Ende des Tages würde sie in seinen Armen liegen.

„Du siehst sehr zufrieden aus", bemerkte Lily leise an seinem Ohr.

Remus lächelte. „Es ist ein guter Tag", gab er zurück.

Später am Nachmittag hockten sie um den großen Esstisch und spielten Karten. Kralle Taschenkatze, die natürlich nicht allein zu Hause geblieben war, zerriss auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin den Sportteil von James' ‚Tagespropheten', und die beiden Frauen waren ins Obergeschoß verschwunden, um für Sanni ein Kleid für den Ball auszuwählen.

„Welche Farbe hat deine Robe, Sirius?", rief Lily von der Treppe aus.

„Rot und Gold", gab der Befragte grinsend zurück.

„Dann scheidet das Rosafarbene aus", hörte Remus Lily noch sagen, bevor auch sein feines Gehör der Unterhaltung der beiden Frauen nicht mehr folgen konnte.

**oooOOOooo**

Spät am Abend kehrten sie in ihr Apartment zurück. Kralle stürmte zu seinem Klo, aus dem schon bald emsiges Rumoren zu hören war. Plötzlich ertönte ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür. Remus und Sanni sahen einander fragend an. Einer der Freunde? Hatten sie etwas vergessen?

„Lass mich öffnen", gebot Remus und zog sicherheitshalber den Stab.

Am Tag vor Weihnachten hatte es einen brutalen Überfall auf eine muggelstämmige Zaubererfamilie im benachbarten Stadtviertel gegeben. Da man nicht genau wusste, wer wen aus welchem Grund angriff, herrschte allgemeine Verunsicherung. Klar war nur: Die Mörder waren Zauberer gewesen, die den verbotenen Todesfluch, den ‚_Avada kedavra'_ eingesetzt hatten.

Was Remus sah, als er öffnete, verschlug ihm dann aber doch den Atem. Vor der Tür duckte sich ein Wesen mit riesigen Fledermausohren, Augen groß wie Teetassen und einem kahlen Kopf hinter ein Paket, das beinahe größer war als es selbst.

„Master Malfoy sendet mich zu Mistress Nykänen", quäkte das Wesen mit nicht eben angenehmer Stimme.

„Dobby!" Sanni trat in den Flur. „Na, so eine Überraschung!"

Ganz offensichtlich, konstatierte Remus stumm, handelte es sich um die Hauselfe der Malfoys. Natürlich kannte Sanni die Dienerin – oder den Diener?

„Ein Geschenk", erläuterte das Wesen mit schniefender Nase, wischte mit dem Handrücken über selbige, eine Schleimspur auf seinen Fingern hinterlassend, und zeigte auf das Paket.

„Master Malfoy wünscht viel Vergnügen bei der Vorbereitung für den Empfang und übersendet ein Weihnachtspräsent."

Dobby machte eine tiefe Verbeugung. Sanni nahm die Kiste und löste das Band, das obenauf eine große Schleife bildete. Wie von Zauberhand klappte der Deckel auf, und vier ebenfalls große, rechteckige Schachteln schwebten durch den Raum und berührten erst vor Sannis Füßen den Boden. Die erste öffnete sich von selbst, und ein Hauch von Seidenunterwäsche, besetzt mit blütenweißer Spitze, tanzte filigran in der Luft. Dobby hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen.

Remus blieb der Mund offen stehen. Was für eine bodenlose Frechheit!

Sanni lachte. „Merlin, was für ein hübsches Nichts."

Ohne, dass weitere Maßnahmen erforderlich wurden, klappte die zweite Schachtel auf. Ein meerblauer Umhang aus schwerem Samt erhob sich daraus wie eine Schlange aus einem Korb, entfaltete sich und strahlte mit Sannis Augen um die Wette. Sie lief durchs Zimmer und strich vorsichtig mit der Hand über den schweren, schimmernden Stoff. Mit geübtem Griff packte sie den Kragen des Kleidungsstücks.

„Von ‚Ulvaeus & Emppu' – das wird er mir erklären müssen", sagte sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

Gleichzeitig jedoch warf sie sich den Umhang über. Remus hielt den Atem an. Dieser Mantel war wie für Sanni gemacht. Die Farbe brachte ihre Augen zum Leuchten und bildete einen angenehmen Kontrast zu ihrem hellblonden Haar. Außerdem passte er wie angegossen.

„Wie sieht er aus?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Sehr elegant", antwortete Remus diplomatisch. Dieser Umhang musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Was bildete sich Lucius Malfoy eigentlich ein?

Mit einem Zischen schoss der Deckel der dritten Kiste nach oben: Ein Paar eleganter Schuhe trippelte anmutig über den Boden, um vor Sanni inne zu halten. Die letzte Schachtel gab ein hauchzartes Gebilde frei, kunstvoll aus mehreren Lagen beinahe durchsichtigen Stoffs geschneidert, an dem hunderte und aberhunderte kleiner Perlen schimmerten.

Sanni schlug eine Hand auf den Mund. „Heiliger Waldtroll, das sieht aus, wie von Feenhänden gewebt."

Sie strich über die eisblaue Robe. Mit ein paar Bewegungen hatte sie ihre Kleidung abgestreift und schlüpfte hinein. Keine Farbe hätte sie schöner strahlen lassen können als diese. Sanni erinnerte Remus an die Eisfee aus den Märchen seiner Kindheit.

„Wie findest du es?", fragte sie mit vor Begeisterung geröteten Wangen und drehte sich vor dem Fenster, um einen Blick auf ihre Spiegelung zu erhaschen.

„Ganz ehrlich?", erkundigte sich Remus.

„Natürlich", antwortete sie und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Die Robe ist wunderschön und du siehst zauberhaft darin aus", erwiderte er ruhig. „Aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, gefällt es mir nicht, dass Lucius Malfoy dir ein derartiges Geschenk macht."

Sanni sah ihm erstaunt ins Gesicht, dann lachte sie herzlich.

„Aber Remus, das ist doch niemals ein Geschenk von Lucius. Onkel Abraxas schickt es."

Sie warf Dobby, der immer noch im Flur kauerte, einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser nickte heftig.

„Master Malfoy, der Pate von Mistress Nykänen, hat die Robe persönlich ausgesucht. Dobby hat sich die Maße der jungen Mistress von Enni per Eule schicken lassen müssen, deswegen war es erst am Abend hier. Der Umhang lag bereits seit Mistress Nykänens Geburtstag in Malfoy Manor, aber für die Robe brauchte man mehr Maße."

Sanni lächelte. „Vielen Dank, Dobby. Du kannst nach Hause zurückkehren und deinem Herrn sagen, ich hätte mich sehr gefreut und bedanke mich für das wundervolle Geschenk. Richte ihm weiterhin aus, dass ich mich auf den Neujahrsabend sehr freue."

Dobby nickte und war dann mit einem Fingerschnipsen verschwunden. Sanni drehte sich zu Remus.

„Mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Paten sind dazu da, ihre Kinder zu verwöhnen."

Sie kam auf Remus zu und küsste ihn.

„Ich weiß, was dir im Kopf herumgeht, Remus Lupin. Wage ja nicht, auch nur zu denken, ich würde Menschen danach beurteilen, ob sie kostspielige Geschenke machen können oder nicht. Abraxas war immer für mich da, ohne mich je wegen meines Lebensstils zu bedrängen. Ich bin sicher, es gab mehr als eine harte Diskussion zwischen ihm und meinem Vater wegen seiner Toleranz."

Remus seufzte. „Die Malfoys sind nicht eben für ihre humanistische Ader bekannt. Hast du gesehen, wie viele Bandagen dieser arme Hauself trug?"

„Das habe ich", erwiderte sie ernsthaft. „Leider besteht wenig Zweifel daran, dass es kein Vergnügen ist, auf Malfoy Manor als Hauself zu leben. Dennoch wirst du akzeptieren müssen, dass ich meinen Paten schätze."

Sie strich Remus zärtlich durch die Haare.

„Die Anzahl der Menschen, denen ich vertraue, ist nicht besonders groß", setzte sie leiser hinzu.

Remus blieb nach diesem entwaffnenden Bekenntnis wenig zu sagen.

„Ich werde sehr froh sein, wenn du nach diesem Empfang wieder bei mir bist", meinte er schließlich.

Sanni legte die Arme um seinen Hals und lehnte ihre Stirn an die seine.

„Du machst dir immer so viele Sorgen, Remus. Es ist ein festliches Essen bei einer befreundeten Familie. Ich kenne diese Menschen seit meiner Kindheit. Es ist nicht so, als zöge ich nachts allein durch die Nokturngasse." Sie lächelte ob seiner skeptischen Miene. „Du hast immer noch die Option, mich zu begleiten."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben das doch schon besprochen, Sanni." Er seufzte. „Du wirst mit Sirius gehen. Er zumindest gehört zu den wenigen Menschen, denen _ich_ vertrauen kann."

**oooOOOooo**

Das Neue Jahr eilte schneller heran als erwartet. Den Silvesterabend verbrachten sie gemeinsam bei den Potters, wobei Sanni sich erboten hatte, die ganze Bande zu bekochen, damit an Lily nicht immer alle Arbeit hängen blieb. Remus war beinahe dankbar, am Silvestermorgen zum Hafen gehen zu müssen, so dass er eine Entschuldigung hatte, nicht bei den aufwändigen Vorbereitungen helfen zu müssen. Als er um zwei müde, aber immerhin bereits geduscht und frisch bei James und Lily eintraf, war allerdings immer noch genügend zu tun.

Sie hatten eine wundervolle Feier und viel Spaß, zumal Sirius zwei wirklich nette Hexen mitbrachte, von denen eine sich zur allgemeinen Überraschung als botanisch sehr interessiert entpuppte. Peter war sofort Feuer und Flamme, und die beiden verbrachten einen geraumen Teil des Abends mit Fachsimpeleien am Potter'schen Kamin.

**oooOOOooo**

Gegen fünf erschien Sirius am Neujahrstag bei Remus' Wohnung. Er trug wie angekündigt eine prächtige rote Robe mit goldenen Applikationen unter einem weiten dunklen Umhang. Remus fiel durchaus auf, dass sein Freund unter der Maske des coolen Revolutionärs sowohl aufgeregt als auch angespannt war. Selbst Sirius bewegte sich nicht jeden Tag in solchen Kreisen, zumal er nicht mehr wirklich Teil der angesehenen Gesellschaft war. Immerhin hatte sein Vater ihn enterbt, und das keineswegs im Verborgenen.

Sanni kam nach mehr als zwei Stunden aus dem Bad, Sie hatte ihre Haare am Vortag zu kleinen Zöpfchen geflochten, und die resultierende lockige Pracht zu einem Zopf gebunden, der ihr lang über die rechte Schulter bis zur Brust reichte. Nie zuvor sie Make-up benutzt, und nun lag ein blaues Schimmern auf ihren Lidern, das zur Farbe der verspielten Robe passte.

„Alle Wetter", staunte Sirius. „Ist das noch dasselbe Mädchen, das wir vor ein paar Tagen in der Nokturngasse aufgelesen haben? Die mit den strähnigen Haaren und dem schmutzigen Gesicht?"

„Dein Charme ist mal wieder unvergleichlich, von deinem Taktgefühl ganz zu schweigen", knurrte Remus.

Seine Laune war so schlecht wie lange nicht mehr. Über den Tag hatte er Sanni bestimmt fünfmal zurechtgewiesen, angeschnauzt und sich überhaupt unausstehlich benommen. Er hasste sich selbst dafür. Obwohl es sein eigener Wunsch gewesen war, dass Sirius Sanni begleitete, war er jetzt ebenso wütend wie aggressiv und eifersüchtig. Sich so wenig im Griff zu haben, bedeutete eine neue Erfahrung außerhalb des Vollmonds.

„Bring sie bloß heil zurück", brummte er in Sirius' Richtung und hockte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, den beiden festlich Gewandeten den Rücken zukehrend.

„Willst du dich nicht verabschieden?", fragte Sanni traurig. Der Klang ihrer Stimme ließ Remus' Wut zwar nicht verrauchen, doch er wollte sich weder vor Sirius eine Blöße geben, noch sie einfach so gehen lassen.

Beinahe mühsam erhob er sich und begleitete sie ins Treppenhaus.

„Pass auf dich auf, Eisprinzessin", brachte er schließlich hervor, streichelte ihre Wange und küsste sie sachte, um ihren Lippenstift nicht zu verwischen.

„Ich bringe sie dir wieder, keine Sorge", grinste Sirius und klopfte seinem Freund jovial auf die Schulter. „Aber warte nicht auf uns. Könnte spät werden."

Er nahm Sannis Arm, fragte „Alles klaro?", und auf ihr Nicken verschwanden sie mit einem charakteristischen Plopp.

Remus starrte noch für einen Augenblick unentschlossen auf den Treppenabsatz, von dem Sirius mit Sanni disappariert war. Schließlich holte er tief Atem und ging zurück in seine Wohnung. Lily hatte ihm am Vortag aus der Universitätsbibliothek einen schwierigen, heiß diskutierten Artikel aus dem ‚Britischen Journal für angewandte Arithmantik und Zauberkunst" kopiert. Die komplexe Materie würde seinen Geist beschäftigt halten, während das große Warten begann.

**oooOOOooo**

Malfoy Manor war überaus prächtig beleuchtet. Vom Apparitionspunkt am heute ausnahmsweise geöffneten Tor aus führte ein von magisch leuchtenden Steinen erhellter Weg durch den parkartigen Garten zum Herrenhaus. Sanni spazierte neben Sirius entlang. Obwohl ihre Robe hauchzart war, fror sie unter dem neuen Umhang offenbar nicht, denn sie plauderte unbeschwert über die Sommerfeste und Winterbälle, die sie auf Malfoy Manor erlebt hatte.

„Ich habe diese Lebensweise früher nie in Frage gestellt", berichtete sie ihm. „Reich und reinblütig zu sein war niemals ein Nachteil, nachdem ich in Oslo auf der Schule war. Allerdings machen wir in Skandinavien auch kaum einen Unterschied zwischen Reinblütern, halbblütigen Zauberern und Muggelstämmigen. Ich glaube, die englische Gesellschaft hinkt dem kontinentalen Europa hinterher."

„Hattest du nie das Gefühl, dass etwas faul ist?", erkundigte sich Sirius interessiert. „All dieses Hauselfenquälen, der Standesdünkel, Menschen nach ihrer Herkunft zu beurteilen, nicht nach Charakter und Fähigkeit in den reinblütigen Familien?"

„Eine ähnliche Herkunft bedeutet oft auch ein gewisses Maß an Gemeinsamkeit im Denken", erwiderte Sanni. „Man spricht in hohem Maße eine Sprache, falls du verstehst, was ich meine."

Er verstand nur zu gut.

„Was die Hauselfen angeht, so geben unsere Gastgeber fürwahr kein Vorbild ab", räumte sie bereitwillig ein. „Selbst mein Vater, der nun wirklich standesbewusst ist und dessen Familie über Jahrhunderte Hauselfen hielt, befleißigt sich keines solch rüden Tons gegenüber der Dienerschaft wie Lucius, und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass unsere Enni sich jemals hätte bestrafen müssen."

Sie zuckte die Schulter.

„Wie ist dein Verhältnis zu den Malfoys?"

„Bis vor ein paar Monaten habe ich mich mit Lucius nicht einmal schlecht verstanden", gab Sirius zu. „Aber verpetz' mich nicht bei James, bitte. Er kann ihn nicht ausstehen." Er grinste. „Man kann ab und zu ganz einträgliche Geschäfte mit Malfoy machen. Er sammelt, nun, sagen wir mal, nicht ganz astrein legale Artefakte. Er sammelt, ich bin ein Jäger."

„Du meinst schwarzmagische Gegenstände?", erkundigte sich Sanni.

„Lass uns lieber von ein paar Sachen aus dem grauen Bereich sprechen", erwiderte Sirius leise und sah sich um.

Doch sie waren allein auf dem Weg, der jetzt an beeindruckenden Zierbrunnen mit furchterregenden Wasserspeiern vorbei führte.

„Was weißt du über die Todesser?", fragte Sanni plötzlich, und Sirius blieb mit einem Ruck stehen.

„Was weiß ein Mädchen wie du darüber?", gab er die Frage zurück.

Sie fixierte ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen.

‚Was für ein Unschuldsgesicht', dachte Sirius. ‚Und doch hat sie es faustdick hinter den Ohren.'

„Es werden immer mehr", sagte Sanni vage. „Sie suchen Gleichgesinnte."

„Willst du mich anwerben?", fragte Sirius direkt. Sein Blick bohrte sich in den Sannis. Sie atmete tief durch. „Weil, wenn es so wäre, würdest du deine Zeit verschwenden", fuhr Sirius fort. „Das haben schon andere versucht."

Sanni entspannte sich sichtlich.

„Nein, Sirius", antwortete sie ernsthaft. „Ich gehöre nicht zu dieser Seite und werde es nie."

Sie rang sichtlich mit sich, unsicher, ob sie Sirius wirklich trauen durfte.

„Aber ich denke, dass Lucius in diese Richtung tendiert", sagte sie schließlich.

Sirius nickte. „Wie mein Bruder."

Sie sahen einander an, und Verständnis war im Blick des jeweils anderen zu lesen.

„Regulus, nicht wahr? Ich habe ihn ein oder zweimal getroffen, hier bei den Malfoys. Er ist ungefähr in meinem Alter."

Sirius' Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Ich wünschte, er würde einen anderen Weg gehen", erklärte er schließlich. „Was ist mit deinem Paten?"

„Onkel Abraxas ist schwer einzuschätzen", antwortete Sanni leise. „Ich kann nur sagen, dass er zu mir immer gut war. Aber er ist nicht eben das, was man als ‚christlicher Kaufmann' bezeichnet."

Sirius lachte. „Welcher Zauberer ist das schon?"

Sie hatten den hell erleuchteten Bereich vor der prächtigen, breiten Granittreppe erreicht, die ins Manor führte. Auch hier gab es einen Apparitionspunkt, der nun ständig von festlich gewandeten Hexen und Zauberern frequentiert wurde. Die breiten Türflügel standen weit offen. Neben ihnen versahen livrierte Wachleute ihren Dienst und kontrollierten die Einladungen.

„Wie viele Gäste sind es wohl?", erkundigte sich Sirius leise.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Sanni. „Sicher mehr als zweihundert."

Sie ließen sich vom Strom der Ankommenden treiben. Niemand schenkte dem jungen Paar sonderliche Beachtung. Sirius dachte für einen Moment, dass Remus unnötige Sorgen gehegt habe. Vermutlich wäre er kaum aufgefallen zwischen den vielen Menschen, anständige Gewandung vorausgesetzt.

Sie flanierten durch den langgestreckten Flur, an dem enormen Marmorkamin und dem übergroßen Wappen der Malfoys entlang, in Richtung des ‚Großes Saals' des Herrenhauses.

Dort erst, an seiner Seite sein Sohn Lucius und dessen Verlobte Narcissa, begrüßte Abraxas Malfoy die Gäste. Ein Handschlag, ein Lächeln, ein paar Worte Smalltalk. Dies änderte sich, als Sanni und Sirius durch die Tür traten.

„Da kommt mein Nordstern", begrüßte sie Abraxas und zog seine Patentochter in eine herzliche Umarmung. „Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Sannitara." Er betrachtete wohlgefällig ihre eisblaue Robe, dann küsste er sie auf die Wangen. „Wirst du nachher etwas spielen?", erkundigte er sich hoffnungsvoll.

Sie lachte. „Nicht auf der großen Bühne, dafür hast du sicher genügend Musiker engagiert. Aber falls du danach etwas Muße hast, lade mich ins Musikzimmer ein, und ich traktiere euren Steinway."

„Wenn das keine Drohung ist", kommentierte Lucius.

Er betrachtete sie mit schmalen grauen Augen. Während er einen Kuss in die Luft über ihrer Hand hauchte, zischte ihr zu: „Woher hast du die Robe, Sannitara? Geklaut? Und wo hast du deinen lykantrophen Freund gelassen? Hat ihn der Mut verlassen?"

Obwohl er mit Sanni sprach, fixierte er Sirius. „Das Haus Gryffindor ist offenbar auch nicht mehr das, was es einmal war."

Sirius jedoch war zu abgelenkt, um zu antworten, weil Abraxas ihm im selben Moment die Hand reichte.

„Sirius Black, ich bin überrascht, aber auch erfreut, Sie begrüßen zu können", sagte er und nickte ihm zu.

„Ich konnte Sanni die Bitte, sie zu begleiten, nicht abschlagen", erwiderte Sirius höflich.

Abraxas seufzte. „Wer kann ihr schon einen Wunsch verwehren? Nun, amüsieren Sie sich gut. Ich hoffe, wir haben später noch die Gelegenheit zu einem längeren Gespräch. Lucius lobt Ihren Spürsinn, und ich hätte da ein Anliegen."

Sirius hob fragend eine Augenbraue, doch da sie hier nicht darüber sprechen konnten, nickte er nur, bedanke sich und ging weiter.

„Ich habe jedes deiner Worte eben gehört, Lucius", flüsterte er, als er dem Slytherin die Hand gab. „Was Remus betrifft, dem kannst du mal bei Mondschein begegnen, dann sprechen wir uns noch einmal zum Thema Mut. Übrigens, Sannis Robe hat dein Vater ausgesucht."

Sirius lächelte breit und überfreundlich, während Lucius sich auf die schmalen Lippen biss, aber eine vermutlich bösartige Entgegnung herunterschluckte, als er den Blick seines Vaters bemerkte. Sirius' Lächeln steigerte sich zu einem Grinsen, er verbeugte sich spöttisch vor Narcissa, die in ihrem bordeauxroten Spitzenkleid und mit den kunstvoll hochgesteckten Haaren eine echte Augenweide war.

„Meine kleine Kusine, Kompliment, du siehst wundervoll aus, aber dein Geschmack, was Männer betrifft, ist eine Katastrophe."

„Immerhin behalten meine Freunde auch bei Vollmond ihre Gestalt", gab Narcissa kühl zurück, doch sie wirkte amüsiert. „Eine Robe in Feuerrot und Gold. Wirklich, Sirius, stammt sie aus der Damenabteilung?"

Sirius fiel ausnahmsweise keine passende Entgegnung ein, und so folgte er Sanni in den festlich geschmückten Saal.

Gegenüber der Bühne war ein Vorspeisenbüffet aufgebaut, und bereits an die einhundertfünfzig Gäste standen in kleinen Gruppen beieinander und unterhielten sich. Ein Streichquartett in historischen Kostümen mit gepuderten Perücken spielte dezente klassische Musik.

„Mozart", bemerkte Sirius in Sannis Richtung. „Nicht originell, aber hübsch."

„Das Genie versteckt sich hinter der scheinbaren Leichtigkeit", gab Sanni zurück.

„Iltaa Sannitara." Ein großer Mann in grüner Robe mit braunen Locken kam auf sie zu und reichte Sanni die Hand. „Mitä kuuluu?"

„Kiitos hyvää! Entä sinulle?" erwiderte Sanni lächelnd. „Saanko esitellä? Tässä on ystäväni Sirius Black."

„Es freut mich sehr, Sie kennenzulernen", sagte der junge Mann höflich zu Sirius und gab nun auch ihm die Hand.

„Das ist Eero Laaksonen, Attaché der finnischen Botschaft", stellte Sanni vor. „Wo ist deine Frau?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Der Babysitter hat abgesagt", antwortete Eero. „Da ich beruflich hierher kommen muss, ist sie zu Hause geblieben. Sanni, bitte verzeih', ich muss noch ein paar Leuten ‚Guten Tag' sagen. Wir sehen uns beim Essen. Man war so vorausschauend, uns alle zusammen zu setzen. Alva Andersson vom schwedischen Konsulat, Eirik Sandstad von der norwegischen Vertretung und Asthildur Sigurdottir aus Reykjavik sind auch mit ihren jeweiligen Partnern hier. Wir werden also eine skandinavische Tischgemeinschaft sein."

Sanni nickte, um ihr Einverständnis zu signalisieren. „Sprache des Abends ist Englisch", sagte sie jedoch noch. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Sirius den Eindruck gewinnt, zwischen unzivilisierten Wikingern zu sitzen."

„Was immer du willst, Sannitara", sagte Eero freundlich. „Schön, dich einmal wieder bei uns zu haben." Damit verschwand er zwischen den Gästen.

„Merlin, du bist ja ein Society-Girl", stellte Sirius grinsend fest. „Ist Alva hübsch? Für ein bisschen Geplänkel reichen meine Schwedischkenntnisse nämlich gerade so."

„Na, dann viel Glück", grinste Sanni zurück. „Alva ist sehr hübsch. Ihr Freund Björn ist übrigens Kampfsportler."

„Wogegen kämpft er?"

„Trolle", erwiderte Sanni lachend.

„Das Glück ist mir einmal wieder hold", knurrte Sirius sarkastisch.

„Wie kannst du nur klagen, mit der hübschen Miss Nykänen an deiner Seite?", klang eine Frauenstimme mit dunklem, sanften Timbre an Sirius' Ohr. Bleiche Hände mit schwarz lackierten Fingernägeln legten sich mit eleganter Geste auf seine Schultern, wanderten an seinem Hals hinauf und zerzausten ungehemmt sein Haar.

Sirius' Gesicht wurde blass.

„Kleiner Cousin", schnurrte die Frau. „Gut siehst du aus, Sirius Black. Geschmackvolle Robe. Ein bisschen rot vielleicht, aber meine Schwester hat mich bereits gewarnt."

„Bellatrix." Sirius' Stimme klang heiser.

Mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln glitt die attraktive Hexe an seine Seite. Ihr dunkelgrünes Kleid schimmerte im Kerzenlicht. Wirkte Sanni beinahe unschuldig, versprühte Narcissa kühle Eleganz, so umgab Bella ein Hauch von Gefahr, der jedem Mann einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, ebenso wie das Blut in die Lenden. Sirius hätte nicht sagen können, welche seiner Cousinen die reizvollere war.

„Wie schön, dass die ganze Familie heute Abend vereint ist", stellte Bellatrix Lestrange fest. „Du hast sicher deine Mutter bereits begrüßt? Wirst du mit deiner Freundin bei uns sitzen? Walpurga wäre sicherlich mehr als glücklich, ihre beiden Söhne nebeneinander zu sehen."

Sie wandte ihr makelloses Gesicht mit den dunklen, feurigen Augen Sanni zu. „Sie sind seit Jahren die erste standesgemäße Frau an Sirius' Seite, Miss Nykänen. Merlin, Abraxas Malfoys Patentochter und mein Cousin. Es scheint, die Verflechtungen zwischen den Blacks und den Malfoys werden immer enger."

Endlich fand Sirius seine Sprache wieder. „Ich empfehle dir dringend, dein Gift woanders zu versprühen, Bella. Was die Sitzordnung angeht, so haben die Malfoys mir dankenswerterweise Asyl in Skandinavien gewährt. Du kannst der verfluchten Sippe ausrichten, wenn ihnen an einem reibungslosen Verlauf des Abends gelegen ist, kommen sie mir besser nicht in die Quere."

Bellatrix lachte hell und perlend, strich Sirius nochmals mit der Persiflage einer zärtlichen Geste durchs Haar und setzte ein besorgtes Gesicht auf.

„Siri, Siri, man könnte auf den Gedanken kommen, du magst deine eigene Familie nicht. Dabei ist deine Zugehörigkeit zu uns der Grund, warum du heute Abend hier bist. Denke mal darüber nach. Einen Muggelstämmigen hätte die bezaubernde und sehr reinblütige Miss Nykänen hier nämlich nicht zum Ball ihres Paten gebeten. Du bist hier, weil du ein Black bist. Und wenn du wüsstest, was gut für dich ist, würdest du dich darauf besinnen – und auf unsere Traditionen."

Sie warf ihm ein fast natürlich wirkendes Lächeln zu und rauschte durch die Gästeschar davon. Sirius' Blick folgte ihr; er war sichtlich wütend.

„Du hast gewusst, dass deine Familie hier sein würde", sagte Sanni sanft und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Unterarm. „Lass dich nicht provozieren."

„Du hast leicht Reden", gab Sirius bitter zurück. „Lass uns sehen, ob wir irgendwo ein Glas Champagner auftreiben, hm?"

Er reichte ihr seinen Arm, und sie hängte sich bereitwillig ein. Ein leichter Duft nach Waldblumen und gleichzeitig frisch gefallenem Schnee umgab sie, und Sirius dachte für einen Moment, dass es angenehm sein musste, ihren Kopf an der Schulter zu spüren. Er konnte mittlerweile nachvollziehen, was Remus an ihr fand.

Das Essen verlief in entspannter Atmosphäre, obgleich Sanni und ihre Freunde von Zeit zu Zeit ins Schwedische oder gar Finnische verfielen, und der eine oder andere Scherz der trinkfreudigen Gruppe an ihm vorüber ging. Während Sirius sich den erlesenen Wein gerne schmecken ließ, der zum ebenfalls superben Essen gereicht wurde, rührte Sanni nichts anderes zu trinken als Wasser an. Falls die anderen es bemerkten, beachteten sie es zumindest nicht.

Nach dem Essen wurde auf der Bühne umgebaut, das Quartett verabschiedete sich, und stattdessen erschien eine Gruppe im Stil des Rokoko gewandeter Musiker. Die Tafeln versanken wie durch Zauberhand im Boden und machten mehreren Reihen mit grünem Samt bespannter Polsterstühle Platz, die sich nun aus dem scheinbar makellos glatten Parkett erhoben.

Das Publikum applaudierte höflich. Abraxas Malfoy erschien auf der Bühne, sprach ein paar wohlgewählte Sätze, erinnerte an die Sammlung zugunsten des St. Mungos Hospitals und bat seine Gäste, wie auch in den vergangenen Jahren kräftig zu spenden. Er übergab Lucius das Wort, der mit großem Charme das aus Salzburg angereiste Ensemble begrüßte und das Publikum bat, Platz zu nehmen. Das Orchester sei in wenigen Minuten bereit.

Sirius und Sanni waren eben auf dem Weg zu ihren Plätzen, als Sanni plötzlich stehen blieb und auf eine in schlichte schwarze Roben gewandete Gestalt zuging, die sich anschickte, in einer der hinteren Reihen Platz zu nehmen. Sirius erstarrte. Sannis Ruf bestätigte, was er für einen schlechten Scherz hielt: Dort stand Snivellus Snape. Den Körper leicht vorüber gebeugt, als hinge er über einem seiner vermaledeiten Kessel, das Haar strähnig ins Gesicht fallend, ein jämmerlicher Versuch, die hässliche Hakennase zu verdecken. Doch Sanni schien blind für die Makel des Slytherins. Sie eilte auf Snape zu.

„Severus!"

Mit einer fast erschreckten Bewegung streckte die Vogelscheuche wie abwehrend ihre dünnen Arme aus, doch Sanni umarmte ihn kurzerhand und küsste ihn auf beide Wangen.

„Wie schön, dich zu sehen", begrüßte sie ihn.

Sirius hätte schwören können, dass die schwarzen, kalten Augen für einen Moment etwas von ihrem Eis verloren, doch als Snape ihn erblickte, schob er Sanni von sich weg.

„Sannitara. Du bist mit _ihm_ hier?" Er wies auf Sirius.

„Was dagegen, Snivellus?", fragte Sirius provozierend und legte besitzergreifend einen Arm um Sanni.

„Oh", entfuhr es Sanni und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Ihr kennt einander?"

Ihr Blick wanderte unsicher von einem zum anderen. Die beiden Männer starrten sich feindselig an.

„Kennen wäre zuviel gesagt", brachte Severus schließlich hervor.

„Wer würde sich auch mit dir näher befassen wollen?", entgegnete Sirius. „Du bist wie Ausschlag: unansehnlich und unwillkommen."

„Um Merlins Willen, Sirius!", rief Sanni vorwurfsvoll. „Was fällt dir ein?"

Perplex starrte sie ihren Begleiter an und schüttelte dann seinen Arm ab. „Du solltest dich für diese Unverschämtheit entschuldigen. Severus, es tut mir sehr Leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass Sirius sich derart im Ton vergreifen kann."

„Lass nur", wiegelte Snape scheinbar unbeteiligt ab. „Black hatte schon in der Schule kein Benehmen." Er fixierte seine schwarzen Augen auf Sanni. „Darf ich nachher mit dir tanzen? Vielleicht trinken wir etwas zusammen?"

„Was willst du ihr geben, Schlangengift oder Krötenblut?", fragte Sirius hitzig, bevor Sanni antworten konnte. „Wirklich, Sanni, wenn du mit dem da etwas trinkst, kannst du auch gleich Basiliskenspeichel schlucken. Das ist ein Giftmischer."

Sanni funkelte Sirius wütend an.

„Selbstverständlich tanze ich mit dir, Severus", sagte sie, und zum ersten Mal, seit Sirius sie mit Lucius in der Nokturngasse hatte streiten hören, klirrte Eis in ihrer Stimme. „Wir treffen uns nachher an der Bar. Bitte entschuldige mich jetzt. Ich muss diesen Flegel disziplinieren."

Snape verzog die Mundwinkel zu einer triumphierenden, freudlosen Miene und verbeugte sich dann sehr förmlich vor Sanni.

„Es wird mir eine Ehre sein."

Er wandte sich mit einer abgezirkelten, steifen Drehung ab. Noch im Fortgehen hörte er Sannitaras zorniges Flüstern.

„Sirius, wie kannst du nur! Severus in ein wirklich guter Freund."

„Im Leben nicht", gab Black heftig zurück. „Er ist eine Schlange und zwar eine giftige. Sieh dich vor, Sanni."

Severus rieb seine plötzlich eiskalten Hände aneinander. ‚Du solltest auf Black hören, Sannitara', dachte er nicht ohne Bedauern. ‚Sein Instinkt trügt ihn nicht.'

Ungeachtet des unangenehmen Gefühls dabei würde Severus die Gelegenheit nutzen, dem Mädchen ein paar Tropfen des neuen, verbesserten ‚_Illusionis'_ zu verabreichen. Das bedeutete zwar, dass er nach Hause apparieren musste und einen Teil des Konzerts verpassen würde, auf das er sich gefreut hatte. Dennoch: Wenn es gelang, die junge Hexe in Abhängigkeit zu halten, würde der Dunkle Lord ein weiteres Mal zufrieden mit ihm sein. Am Ende würde sein Herr ihm diese und viele andere kleine Gefallen belohnen. Severus wusste genau, wie die Belohnung aussah: Grüne Augen und ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht, umrahmt von roten Haaren, erschienen vor seinem inneren Auge.

„Ach, Lily", seufzte er leise. Es würde noch etwas dauern, bis er endlich seine Sehnsucht stillen und Erfüllung mit seiner großen Liebe finden würde. Doch am Ende würde sie ihm gehören – für immer.  
Unauffällig schlich er aus dem Saal, als die ersten Harmonien von Händels Wassermusik erklangen.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	23. Nachtkonzert

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke sehr an Lucy Jordan, Morrigan, Rune, Lufa, Hiaba, Sjoe und Eve für Eure Reviews! Da ich zwei Wochen weg war und den versprochenen Updatetermin einhalten möchte, habe ich sie ausnahmsweise nicht einzeln beantwortet. Nächstes Mal werde ich das selbstverständlich wieder ordentlich machen, versprochen!_

**oooOOOooo**

_A./N. Dank meiner fleißigen Beta weiß ich, dass Horatio Nimbus nicht der Besitzer der Rennbesen-Fabrik ist, die all die „Nimbus" und „Feuerblitz" herstellt. Ich habe ihn erfunden, und er ist nicht cannon, dennoch fand ich ihn ganz passend._

**oooOOOooo**

_Meergrüne Korrekturen wie immer von TheVirginian. Besten Dank._

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**23. Nachtkonzert**

„Was hast du nur gegen Severus?", fragte Sanni ihren dunkelhaarigen Begleiter ärgerlich, während sie zu ihren Plätzen gingen.

„Er ist ein widerlicher Schleimbeutel", gab Sirius flüsternd zurück. „Erinnerst du dich, worüber wir vorhin im Park gesprochen haben? Nun, er gehört ganz sicher zu dieser Fraktion. Schon in der zweiten Klasse beherrschte er mehr dunkle Flüche als die halbe Lehrerschaft. Jeder wusste, dass er den Dunklen Künsten zugetan war."

„Ach, und von dir haben sie das nicht vermutet, als du zur Schule kamst? Ein Black, Spross einer der ältesten schwarzmagischen Familien Englands?", konterte Sanni. „Glaube mir, Sirius, ich kenne die Blicke. Eine Nykänen zu sein begründet allein einen gewissen Ruf."

„Dann weißt du ja hoffentlich auch, dass nicht alles wahr ist, was die Leute reden", gab Sirius hitzig zurück.

„Sollte diese Vermutung nicht auch für Severus gelten?", entgegnete Sanni engagiert.

„Nein!", konstatierte Sirius energisch. „Er brachte keinen schlechten Ruf mit, niemand kannte seine Familie. Glaub mir, er hat sich den Nimbus des angehenden Schwarzmagiers ganz allein erworben, und zwar weit über das hinaus, was eine Mitgliedschaft im Haus Slytherin ohnehin an Verderbtheit mit sich bringt."

„Du bist wirklich voller Vorurteile!", erwiderte Sanni heftig.

„Ich weiß, wovon ich rede", gab Sirius ernsthaft zurück. „Im Übrigen würde Remus auch nicht wollen, dass du mit Snape tanzt, geschweige denn, ihm Gelegenheit gibst, dich an der Bar zu vergiften."

„Du bist nicht meine Anstandsdame", fauchte Sanni erbost.

Sirius packte ihr Handgelenk.

„Oh doch, genau das bin dich. Dein Anstands-Wauwau, und glaube mir, ich gebe einen sehr überzeugenden Wachhund!"

Seine Augen blitzten streitlustig. Sanni öffnete den Mund zu einer Entgegnung, schloss ihn jedoch wieder, als der Dirigent die Bühne betrat und sich unter dem Applaus der Gäste verbeugte. Die Musik begann, und Sirius schaute sich unauffällig im Saal um, was nicht so einfach war, da sie weit vorne saßen. Dennoch entdeckte er seine Eltern, und ein klammes Gefühl beschlich ihn.

Seine Mutter hatte die schwarzen Haare zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden und aufgesteckt. Sie saß kerzengerade und mit versteinerter Miene neben seinem Vater, der wie stets neben ihr klein und unscheinbar wirkte. Rechts von ihm hockte Regulus mit überschlagenen Beinen, einen Ausdruck gepflegter Langeweile auf dem schönen, blassen Gesicht.

Ganz vorne in der ersten Reihe befanden sich die Malfoys mit ein paar Ehrengästen. Der Zaubereiminister war mit seiner Frau und dem halben Kabinett erschienen, ebenso wie Horatio Nimbus, der bekannte Rennbesenfabrikant, oder Lex Goldman, der einzige Zauberer im Vorstand von Gringott's. Geld und Macht gaben sich hier die Ehre, sorgsam beobachtet von der Presse. Rick Nosey, Reporter des Tagespropheten, dirigierte seine heftig zuckende ‚Flotte Schreibefeder', flankiert von seiner jungen Assistentin Rita Skeeter, einer hübschen, aber unerträglich tratschsüchtigen Amerikanerin.

Sirius suchte – mühsam den Kopf drehend – die Reihe ab, in der Snivellus hatte Platz nehmen wollen, doch er konnte den Slytherin und alten Rivalen aus Hogwarts nirgends sehen.

Sanni hatte indes ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Musik zugewandt. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren entspannt, die Augen leuchteten, ein Lächeln lag auf den rosigen Lippen. Zweifellos genoss sie die Harmonien, deren süße Kadenzen einer wie ihr direkt ins Blut gehen mussten. Sirius hatte sich inzwischen informiert: Sirenen gab es so gut wie nicht mehr. Die Gelehrten stritten darüber, ob sie tatsächlich ausgestorben waren oder letzte Exemplare noch in Rückzugsgebieten der atlantischen Tiefsee hausten. Doch es gab Mischlinge, altes Blut, das über Generationen weitergegeben, verdünnt, aber auch immer wieder durch Heirat konzentriert wurde. Das Sirenenerbe wirkte wie ein Magnet auf andere, die ebenfalls mystische Wurzeln hatten. Kein Wunder, dass Remus, der einen uralten Fluch im Blut trug, Sanni nicht widerstehen konnte – und umgekehrt.

Die Vorstellung des Orchesters war angenehm und gefällig. Einzelne Akteure, wie der erste Violinist und die Hornisten, erwiesen sich gar als brillant. Der ‚Wassermusik' folgten drei der ‚Brandenburgischen Konzerte', und man beschloss das offizielle Programm der Soiree mit einem Walzer, der auch der Einleitung des nachfolgenden Teils des Abends dienen sollte – des Tanzvergnügens.

Die Musik hatte sichtliche Auswirkungen auf Sannis Stimmung, denn sie lächelte Sirius zu und schien den vorherigen Streit völlig vergessen zu haben. Er forderte sie zum Tanzen auf und begann, sich mehr als angenehm zu unterhalten. Nach einer Weile bat Alvas Freund, der Trollkämpfer, Sanni auf ein paar Runden entführen zu dürfen, und Sirius, den die allgemeine gute Laune angesteckt hatte, tanzte sich von einer jungen Hexe zur nächsten. Keine der Schönheiten gab ihm einen Korb, was ihn zwar nicht erstaunte, ihm aber trotzdem behagte. Eben drehte er Myriam Clearwater, eine sehr hübsche, ehemalige Mitschülerin aus Ravenclaw, über das Parkett, als sein Blick auf Sanni fiel. Sie verließ am Arm eines ihm wohlbekannten schwarzhaarigen Slytherins die Tanzfläche. Die beiden strebten der Bar zu.

‚Verflixt', dachte Sirius. ‚Da passt man eine Sekunde lang nicht auf...'

Natürlich war es sicher mehr als eine halbe Stunde gewesen, die er seine ‚Schutzbefohlene' aus den Augen verloren hatte. Nun, sie war schließlich erwachsen, oder etwa nicht?

Dennoch achtete er jetzt darauf, Sanni und Snivellus im Blick zu behalten. Der verfluchte Schleimbolzen wirkte geradezu unverschämt vertraut mit Moonys Mädchen. Er brachte sie zum Lachen, und Sirius sah zum ersten Mal seit Jahren – vielleicht auch zum ersten Mal überhaupt –, dass auch Snape gelegentlich den Mundwinkel zur Andeutung eines Lächelns verzog. Man hätte fast meinen können, er möge die junge Hexe.

Während Sirius eloquent mit Myriam Clearwater über die angesagtesten Clubs der Stadt plauderte, beobachtete er aus dem Augenwinkel Snape und Sanni. Längst war ihm klar, dass niemand anderer als der angehende Tränkebrauer der Lieferant für Sannis ‚_Fortis'_ und ‚_Dolorcalmus'_-Tränke war, mit denen sie Remus nach dem Vollmond so effizient wieder auf die Füße geholfen hatte.  
Ob der Slytherin ahnte, für wen er da in den Kesseln gerührt hatte?  
Doch war Snivellus auch der Lieferant des „_Illusionis_", der Sanni so schlimm zugerichtet hatte an jenem Abend in der Nokturngasse? Immerhin hatte der alte chinesische Tränkepanscher Yang zugegeben, dass er Sanni etwas verkauft hatte. Oder gab es eine Verbindung zwischen Snape und dem Asiaten? Nun, wenn dem so war, würde Sirius es herausfinden. Der Himmel gnade Snape, falls Remus jemals erfuhr, dass er Sanni mit Drogen belieferte. Er würde das damals in der heulenden Hütte unfreiwillig begonnene Werk vermutlich fortsetzen, und zwar völlig ohne Vollmond. Auf einmal war Sirius gar nicht mehr so erpicht darauf, am heutigen Abend ein ‚Unglück' aus Sannis Sicht zu verhindern. Viel wertvoller erschien ihm ein Beweis von Snapes Schuld.

„Sirius." Die Stimme seiner Mutter traf ihn unerwartet, und als er seine plötzlich seltsam schlaffen Arme von Myriams Schulter und Hüfte löste, begegnete er dem strengen, unnachgiebigen Blick seines Vater.

„Bella hat uns mitgeteilt, dass du hier bist", begann Mrs. Black eine Unterhaltung, ohne Gruß und ohne Myriam auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Ich bin nicht euretwegen hier", gab er kühl zurück. „Ich begleite eine gute Freundin."

„Wir hörten davon", entgegnete seine Mutter. „Dein Vater und ich möchten wissen, ob diese Freundschaft mit Abraxas' Malfoys Patentochter ein Zeichen ist, dass du deine Freunde in Zukunft aus angemessenen Kreisen wählen wirst."

„Meine Freunde sind bereits seit Jahren aus ‚angemessenen' Kreisen", erwiderte Sirius mit nicht zu überhörender Schärfe. „Ihr seid diejenigen, deren Gesellschaft ich niemandem zumuten kann und will – am allerwenigsten mir selbst."

Er hielt den eisigen Blicken stand, die ihn musterten.

„Wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdet, Mutter, Vater. Wie ihr seht, bin ich beschäftigt."

Er zog Myriam Clearwater wieder in seine Arme und strebte mit ihr von der Stelle fort, an der seine Mutter noch immer wie festgewachsen stand. Diesmal hatte er sich nicht demütigen lassen. Diesmal hatte er es ihr gezeigt!

**oooOOOooo**

Kurze Zeit später hatte sein Triumph einen fahlen Beigeschmack bekommen: Sanni war verschwunden, und auch von Snape war keine Spur mehr zu entdecken. Als beide nach zwanzig Minuten nicht wieder auftauchten, wurde Sirius langsam nervös. So lange brauchte niemand, um sich die Nase zu pudern!

Nachdem er Sanni im Saal weder an der Bar noch auf der Tanzfläche oder in einer der Sitzgruppen am Rande entdecken konnte, machte Sirius sich auf den Weg zu den Waschräumen. Er war froh, sich noch von früher an diese Einrichtung zu erinnern. Als er den Treppen zustrebte, gewahrte er noch auf dem oberen Absatz eine Gruppe Zauberer und in ihrer Mitte eine zarte Gestalt in leuchtendem Eisblau.

‚Mehr Glück als Verstand', knurrte er sich selbst erleichtert zu.

Dann jedoch erkannte er, wer sich da um Sanni formiert hatte, und er revidierte den Ausdruck ‚Glück' sofort.

Unverkennbar mit ihren pechschwarzen Schöpfen und grünsilbernen Roben standen dort Bellatrix und ihr Mann Rodolphus mit seinem Bruder Rabastan Lestrange. Nicht weniger auffallend waren Lucius und sein Vater, wobei ersterer den Arm schützend um Narcissa in ihrer dunkelroten Festrobe gelegt hatte. Die breiten Gestalten, die Sirius den Rücken zukehrten, konnten niemand anderes als Crabbe und Goyle sein. Linkerhand sah Sirius die Abteilungsleiterin für Magische Strafverfolgung, Melissa deForest mit ihrem Mann, einem sehr einflussreichen amerikanischen Botschaftsangehörigen.

„Sie sind der Begleiter der jungen Dame, nicht wahr?", hörte Sirius einen dröhnenden Bass an seinem Ohr.

Als er sich umwandte, stand dort Horatio Nimbus, der bekannte Rennbesenfabrikant, an dessen Arm eine sehr junge, sehr blonde und sehr dünne Hexe in einer weit ausgeschnittenen Robe hing. In seiner Begleitung befand sich auch Lex Goldman, der einzige Zauberer im Vorstand von Gringott's. Die Anwesenheit dieser Leute beruhigte Sirius etwas, immerhin bedeutete sie, dass hier keine Slytherinverschwörung stattfand. Goldman war Amerikaner und somit kein Hogwarts-Schüler, und Nimbus war als junger Mann Torhüter der Ravenclaws gewesen. Sirius nickte Nimbus zu, auch um dessen Frage positiv zu beantworten.

„Wie ich sehe, sind wir komplett, bis auf den Zaubereiminister", ergriff Abraxas Malfoy das Wort.

„Ariston und Amalia kommen nach", erklärte deForest. „Ich habe sie bereits informiert."

Abraxas nickte und bot Sanni den Arm. Sie hängte sich ein, und der ganze Tross folgte den beiden in einen kleinen Saal, der nur unschwer als Musikzimmer zu erkennen war. Es gab zwei Reihen samtbezogener Stühle, auf denen die Ehrengäste nun Platz nahmen.

„Willst du nicht bei mir sitzen, Sirius?", erkundigte sich Bellatrix mit liebreizendem Lächeln.

„Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt", gab er harsch zurück.

Mit Bedacht wählte er einen Sitz direkt neben der Tür. Zum einen, weil ein unverstellter Fluchtweg nie zu verachten war, zum anderen, weil dort niemand vor oder hinter ihm sitzen würde, er den gesamten Raum im Blick hatte und zudem freie Bahn in Richtung des Flügels, an dem Sanni jetzt Platz nahm.

„Ich habe Sie alle hierher gebeten, um Ihnen ein besonderes und sehr exklusives Musikerlebnis zuteilwerden zu lassen", begann Abraxas. „Diese junge Dame hier ist Sannitara Nykänen, meine Patentochter. Sie ist Absolventin der weltberühmten Sibelius-Akademie, und man kann ohne Übertreibung sagen, dass ihr Klavierspiel schon als sie noch ein Kind war, Experten mehr als beeindruckt hat."

Er lächelte verbindlich, und sowohl einige der Gäste als auch Sanni erwiderten sein Lächeln. In diesem Augenblick sah es Sirius: Das seltsame blaue Leuchten in Sannis Augen, die geweiteten Pupillen. Und er war nicht der einzige. Lucius erhob sich unauffällig und glitt mit einer ungeahnt schnellen Bewegung neben Sirius.

„Mit wem ist sie zusammen gewesen?" zischte er leise, während Abraxas einleitende Worte zu den erwarteten Klavierstücken sprach. „Siehst du ihre Augen?"

Er hatte Lucius' Standortwechsel offenbar bemerkt und schien seinem Sohn Gelegenheit geben zu wollen, das kurze Gespräch mit Sirius weiterzuführen. Offenbar war ihm klar, dass ein derart ungewöhnliches Verhalten seines Sohnes einen wichtigen Grund haben musste. Sirius wandte sich dem blonden Slytherin zu und versuchte, in dem kühlen, grauen Blick den Grund für das Interesse zu ergründen. Schließlich entschied er, in diesem speziellen Fall in Lucius einen Verbündeten zu besitzen.

„_Illusionis_", flüsterte Sirius.

Als Lucius nickte, setze er hinzu: „Severus Snape."

Ein Aufblitzen in Malfoys Augen verriet Sirius, dass Lucius entweder überrascht oder verärgert war, oder beides. Zumindest schien die Information neu. Ohne ein weiteres Wort glitt er zurück auf seinen Platz neben Narcissa.

„Da Sannitaras Konzerte eine absolute Seltenheit sind, freue ich mich besonders, dass sie heute bereit ist, für mich – und für Sie als meine besonderen Gäste –, etwas von ihrer Kunst zu offenbaren. Sanni, die Bühne gehört dir."

Sanni lächelte, erhob und verbeugte sich, dann ging sie zu der Harfe, die neben dem Flügel aufgebaut war. Ihre Finger glitten über die Saiten, und das Instrument ließ eine zarte, seltsam fremde Melodie erklingen. Sanni trat von der Harfe zurück, doch die Harmonien erklangen weiter, als würde sie immer noch darauf spielen. Sie wandte sich wieder dem Flügel zu, setzte sich, und der Tanz zarter Finger auf schwarzen und weißen Tasten begann. Nie zuvor hatte Sirius etwas Ähnliches gehört. Nicht nur, dass er den Komponisten nicht zuordnen konnte, verwunderte ihn. Er liebte Musik und kannte sich ziemlich gut aus. Auch die Tatsache, dass jeder Ton, jede Kadenz, von der Hexe in großer Virtuosität angeschlagen, in ihm ein direktes, sehr emotionales Echo fand, war in dieser Intensität völlig unerwartet.

Mollpassagen ließen ihm das Herz eng werden, und schnelle, springende Läufe und Triller in Dur versetzen ihn zurück in laue Sommertage seiner Kindheit. Er sah sich mit anderen Jungen durch Wiesen rennen und über Bäche springen, und ein breites Grinsen erschien sich auf seinem Gesicht. Sirius bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass es den anderen Zuhörern nicht anders erging. Sie lächelten versonnen. Als Sanni später eine düstere, traurige Melodie anschlug, getragen und mit einem Largo, das an Seufzer erinnerte, liefen selbst Bella Tränen über das schöne, blasse Gesicht. Niemand im Raum schien sich dem Zauber ihres Spiels entziehen zu können. Sirius vergaß das Gefühl der Gefahr, das ihn zu Beginn beschlichen hatte. Dies war einfach ein besonderes Geschenk, das Abraxas einigen ausgewählten Gästen machte – und zweifellos auch sich selbst. Es gab keinen Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen. Er entspannte sich und überließ sich völlig dem Genuss der ungewöhnlichen, magischen Klänge.

Plötzlich verstummte die Musik. Sirius blickte auf. Nur mühsam konnte er sich aus der Trance befreien, in die ihn die Musik versetzt hatte. Als er jedoch die Gestalten sah, die durch die Tür getreten waren, lief ihm ein Schauder den Rücken hinab, der ihn schnell auf die Beine brachte.  
Das bösartige Gesicht Mulcibers war ihm noch aus Hogwarts ein Begriff. Die Carrow-Geschwister waren ebenfalls Slytherins des finstersten Schlags. Neben ihnen stand ein weiterer Zauberer, den Sirius nicht kannte. Doch diese vier bedeuteten nichts im Vergleich zu dem letzten Zauberer, der zwischen ihnen erschienen war. Dünn, hochgewachsen, mit bleichem Gesicht und rötlich schimmernden Pupillen, eingehüllt in einen schwarzsamtenen Umhang und ausgestattet mit einer Aura absoluter Macht, zweifelte Sirius nicht eine Sekunde daran, wen er dort vor sich hatte. Auch die anderen Hexen und Zauberer wussten sofort Bescheid. Doch während etliche sich auf die Knie niederließen, unter ihnen Bellatrix und ihr Mann, hatten andere sich erhoben und zogen ihre Stäbe – allen voran Abraxas Malfoy.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass Ihr auf der Einladungsliste für diese Veranstaltung stündet, Lord Voldemort", richtete er das Wort an den Anführer der Neuankömmlinge.

„Ein fataler Fehler, Abraxas Malfoy", erwiderte der Angesprochene mit beinahe sanfter Stimme, die dennoch eine jähe Kälte transportierte. „Doch ich bin nicht hier, um zu richten. Nicht heute, zumindest", schränkte er ein. „Im Gegenteil, ich könnte mich als geradezu generös erweisen. Wie ich sehe, stimmen die Gerüchte." Sein Blick richtete sich auf Sanni. „Auch mich lockt der Ruf einer echten Sirene."

Ohne die Zauberer und Hexen im Raum eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, wandte er sich Sanni zu.

„Wie Sie sehen können, Miss Nykänen, habe ich die Tastatur Ihres Instrumentes blockiert. Ihr Spiel ist zwar kunstvoll, aber Sonaten und Fugen können selbst Muggel hervorbringen. Was mich interessiert, ist Ihr Gesang."

„Sie singt nicht", hörte Sirius Abraxas' Stimme kalt sagen.

„Um Merlins Willen, Vater, schweigt doch", rief Lucius, der Narcissa hinter sich gezogen hatte und dessen Gesicht plötzlich bleich wie Kreide war.

„Wie mein Pate bereits sagte, ich singe nicht", stellte Sanni unmissverständlich klar. Sie wirkte zu Sirius' Erstaunen nicht verängstigt. Dabei hatte selbst er Angst, sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals.

„Wenn Ihr jetzt freundlicherweise die Tasten meines Flügels wieder freigeben würdet, Lord Voldemort?"

Da stand sie, mitten im Raum, und in ihren Augen lag ein feindseliges, ja herausforderndes Glitzern.

Voldemort sah sie mit einem gewissen Amüsement an, doch man konnte förmlich beobachten, wie ein Zug von Ungeduld und Ärger seine Miene verdunkelte, je länger Sanni reglos dort stand.

„Nun gut, Ihr wollt nicht", resümierte sie mit einem Achselzucken. „Dann werde ich selbst Euren Zauber aufheben."

Sie setzte sich ans Klavier und begann zu spielen. Jede Taste, die sie berührte, klang wie zerbrechendes Eis, doch als die Melodien begannen, den Raum zu füllen, brach der Zauber binnen Sekunden vollständig zusammen. Sirius hielt den Atem an. Ihm war völlig klar, dass Voldemort, wenn er denn so mächtig und gefährlich war, wie die zum Teil unglaublichen Gerüchte besagten, sich diese Weigerung einer so jungen Frau nicht bieten lassen würde.  
Ohne auch nur seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, bewegte der Schwarzmagier die Hand. Im nächsten Augenblick stand das Klavier in Flammen. Die vier Zauberer, die mit ihm gekommen waren, lachten hämisch auf, und auch einige der zuvor Anwesenden fielen mit ein.

Sanni stieß einen ärgerlichen Schrei aus, und das Feuer verschwand, erstickt von einem Wirbel aus Eis. Während ihre Finger noch immer über die Tasten tanzten, war ihre Stimme klar und deutlich zu hören.

„Eure Versuche, mich auf dem Feld meiner eigenen Magie zu schlagen, sind zum Scheitern verurteilt, Dunkler Lord", sagte sie ruhig. „Ihr werdet dieses Instrument nicht davon abhalten können, sich meinem Willen zu fügen."

Jetzt hatte sie den Bogen offenbar überspannt.

„Du vergreifst dich im Ton, Sirene", sagte Voldemort. „Ich bin sehr geduldig mit einzigartigen Talenten, aber wenn du nicht gehorchst, werde ich nicht deinem Instrument, sondern dir meinen Willen aufzwingen."

Er hatte plötzlich einen Zauberstab in den bleichen Händen, den er auf Sanni richtete.

„_Imperio!"_

„Nein!" Abraxas schrie auf, doch ein wohlgezielter Fluch aus der Phalanx der Todesser schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand.

Sirius ballte die Faust um seinen Stab. Die Fronten waren klar verteilt. Goldman, Nimbus und deForest waren zu Malfoy senior geeilt. Bellatrix, die Lestrange-Brüder, Crabbe und Goyle hatten sich neben den Todessern eingereiht. Lucius stand wie festgefroren mitten im Raum, noch immer Narcissa mit seinem eigenen Körper abschirmend.

„Mylord, bitte", bat er, den Blick flehend auf Voldemort gerichtet.

Doch der Dunkle Magier war vollständig auf Sanni fixiert, die ihm ins Gesicht lachte.

„So ein großer Zauberer seid Ihr, und doch kennt Ihr nicht die Alten Gesetze", höhnte sie kalt, Triumph im flackernden Blick. „_Ihr_ zwingt mich nicht zu singen."

Voldemort ließ den Stab sinken. Er lächelte. „Ich habe darüber gelesen. Nun, du hast mir mein Wissen bestätigt, Mädchen. Und jetzt wird der Dunkle Lord dir eine Lehre erteilen."

Er richtete seinen Stab nicht auf Sanni, sondern auf Abraxas.

„_Silencio. Crucio."_

Beide Flüche zeigten unmittelbare Wirkung. Abraxas öffnete den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei, dann begann sein ganzer Körper unkontrolliert zu zucken. Er wand sich in offensichtlich sehr schmerzhaften Krämpfen. Sirius sah abwechselnd Lucius und Sanni an, die beide starr vor Entsetzen zu sein schienen. Ihm war klar, dass Abraxas Malfoy sterben würde, wenn der Folterfluch zu lange aufrechterhalten wurde.

„_Protego_!", hörte er sich selbst rufen.

Sein Eingriff kam derart überraschend, dass der Fluch Voldemorts tatsächlich abgelenkt wurde und jetzt den armen Goldman traf. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde Sirius der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen, und sein Rücken kollidierte schmerzhaft mit der Wand. Er hörte Bellatrix lachen.

„Nun, Sirene", durchdrang Voldemorts Stimme das Rauschen in Sirius' Kopf, der ebenfalls hart gegen die Mauer geprallt war, „du wirst singen, oder dein Pate stirbt."

Sirius riss die Lider auf, um etwas sehen zu können. Blut lief ihm über die Stirn ins rechte Auge hinein. Es brannte widerlich. Sanni erhob sich, die vor Zorn blitzenden Augen auf Voldemort gerichtet.

„Schwört, dass Ihr ihn verschont." Ihre Hand wies auf Abraxas.

„Für diesmal will ich dir den Wunsch gewähren", erwiderte Voldemort mit spöttischer Galanterie.

Ein Blick von Sanni, und die Harfe begann zu spielen. Dann öffnete die Finnin den Mund. Sirius hörte ein paar sanfte Töne, eine sachte Melodie, vorgetragen mit einem reinen, klaren Sopran. Nichts daran war magisch oder besonders – sah man vom Blätterrauschen des Waldes ab, das er ebenfalls hörte, zusammen mit dem Gezwitscher zahlloser Vögel, dem Ächzen der Zweige und dem Geraschel und Getrappel kleiner Tierfüße auf dem Boden. Während der Sopran ein Lied von Sehnsucht und Leid intonierte, machten sich Blätter, Vögel und der gesamte Wald um sie herum selbständig.

„Sirius!"

Er sah sich um. Doch der Ruf kam aus dem Konzert, das sich in seinem Kopf allein abzuspielen schien.

„Sirius! Hör' mich. Verschließe deine Ohren. Weg von dem schwarzen Magier. Weg von der Tür."

Der Gesang wiederholte sich. Die Vögel lärmten und warnten, die Zweige flüsterten und jammerten im Wind. Die Tierfüße trommelten einen mahnenden, Unheil verheißenden Takt dazu.

„Versteck dich. Runter, weg. Verschließe die Ohren."

Sirius sah sich um. Konnte es ein, dass nicht alle hier dasselbe Lied hörten? Er sah Goldman und Nimbus die Hände auf die Ohren legen und unter den Flügel krabbeln. Narcissa hatte ihre Fingernägel in Lucius' Handgelenk gekrallt und zerrte ihn mit erstaunlicher Kraft von der Tür weg und zu Boden. Er wehrte sich, Blut lief über den Ärmelbund seines weißen Hemdes, doch Narcissa ließ nicht nach. Ganz offensichtlich konnte auch sie die Warnung hören.

Sirius zögerte nicht länger. Er durchmaß den Raum mit wenigen, schnellen Schritten, packte Abraxas, der bewusstlos am Boden lag und zerrte ihn in Lucius' Richtung. Mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes beschwor Sirius vier Stückchen Muggelohrenverschließer, nützliche kleine Helfer bei lauten Rockkonzerten. Zwei davon stopfte er Abraxas ins Ohr, dann versorgte er sich selbst, packte Lucius und riss ihn endlich zu Boden. Narcissa bedachte ihn mit einem dankbaren Blick.

Die Hexen und Zauberer an der Tür achteten nicht auf die Fluchtbestrebungen. Ihre Blicke waren in fanatischem Glanz auf die Sirene geheftet. Sanni stand inmitten eines Schneesturms, der von irgendwoher kam. Ihr Haar flatterte in einem eisigen Wind, dessen Ausläufer überall im Raum die Temperatur auf den Gefrierpunkt fallen ließen. Ihre Augen leuchteten in unirdischem blauem Glanz. Längst hatte der reine Sopran die Grenzen menschlicher Stimmhöhe verlassen. Risse durchzogen die Fensterscheiben und fügten sich zu faszinierenden Eisblumen zusammen.

Die ersten Todesser begannen zu begreifen, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebten, denn sie legten schützend die Hände über die Ohren. Blut lief zwischen ihren Fingern hervor, die Augen quollen aus den Höhlen. Doch sie schienen wie festgewachsen, dort wo sie standen. Sirius rauschten all die faszinierenden, erschreckenden Schauergeschichten durch den Kopf, die er als Junge über Sirenen und Nixen gelesen hatte: über ihre Grausamkeit, darüber, wie ihr Lied tötete, ohne dass der Angegriffene eine Chance hatte zu entkommen - ohne, dass er überhaupt zu fliehen gedachte.

Trotz des Schaumzeugs in seinen Ohren, und obwohl er nicht in Richtung der tödlichen Schallwellen stand, hatte Sirius das Gefühl, sein Schädel würde platzen, wenn der Gesang nicht bald erstarb. Was schön, harmonisch, zauberhaft begonnen hatte, steigerte sich jetzt zu infernalischem Geschrei, grell und dissonant. Schreckliche Bilder erschienen vor seinem inneren Auge. Dunkle Gestalten mit verschorften Händen griffen nach ihm, erzeugten eine Kälte, die tiefer ging als der eisige Wind, der die Vorhänge im Zimmer blähte und gespenstisch flattern ließ. Die Fensterscheiben sprangen, und plötzlich hörte Sirius Lucius hinter sich einen Fluch brüllen. Die Wände und der Boden des Raumes erzitterten.

„Verschwindet endlich!" schrie Lucius.

In diesem Augenblick wurde Sirius klar, dass Malfoy die Apparitionssperre des Manors aufgehoben hatte, um den Todessern die Flucht zu ermöglichen.

Bellatrix und ihr Mann verschwanden zuerst. Einer nach dem anderen rettete sich aus der Gefahrenzone, bis nur noch Voldemort und einer der Männer, die mit ihm gekommen waren, übrig blieben. Auch aus Voldemorts Ohren lief Blut. Davon abgesehen wirkte er seltsam unbeteiligt. Sein Blick lag nicht mehr auf Sanni, sondern fixierte sich auf den Zauberer neben ihm. Dieser starrte noch immer in schreckverzerrter Faszination auf die Sirene, deren Gesang jetzt wieder leiser, zarter und harmonisch wurde. Wie ein Ertrinkender streckte er die Hand nach Sanni aus. Doch in deren Augen fand Sirius nichts Menschliches mehr. Blaues Licht strahlte wie Meeresleuchten, sie lächelte und stieß einen letzten, extrem hellen, durchdringenden Laut aus. Der Kopf des Zauberers explodierte. Blut, Knochensplitter und graue Hirnmasse schossen durch den Raum.

Voldemort lachte. Es war ein hohes, freundloses Lachen. Der Gesang verstummte. Schlagartig strömte Wärme über Sirius' Haut.

„Vielen Dank für die Demonstration deiner Macht, Sirene", ertönte Voldemorts Stimme. „Ich bin wahrlich beeindruckt. Wir sehen uns wieder, und dann wirst du für meine Zwecke singen."

Sanni sah ihn an, und die Kälte in ihrem Blick ließ Sirius erschauern. Was für ein Monster liebte Moony da?

„Ihr habt gesehen, wie ich Zwang bestrafe, Zauberer", gab sie leise zurück. „Wagt es ein weiteres Mal, Dunkler Lord, und ich hole Euch in meine kalte Welt."

„Dafür reicht deine Kraft nicht, Sirene", erwiderte er höhnisch, verbeugte sich spöttisch und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden.

Die Stille im Raum war mit Händen zu greifen. Sirius ließ seinen Blick von der mit Blut und Hirnmasse verschmutzten Wand über Sanni, deren Haut jetzt zu glühen schien, bis zu den panisch am Boden kauernden Menschen schweifen. Narcissa fasste sich als erste.

„Wir müssen deinen Vater zu den Heilern bringen, Lucius", erklang ihre Stimme, noch ein bisschen unsicher, aber dennoch bestimmt. „Die Hauselfen sollen das da", sie wies auf den Toten und seine Hinterlassenschaften, „beseitigen." Sie griff sich an den Kopf. „Wir brauchen Severus Snape. Lucius, hast du mich gehört?"

Lucius nickte und griff an sein Handgelenk. Sirius verstand nicht ganz, aber Sekunden später tauchte Snape in der Tür auf.

„Lucius? Was in aller Welt…?" Seine schwarzen Augen glitten über das Chaos und erfassten die Situation.

„Gedächtniszauber. Die vier dort und das Mädchen", ordnete Narcissa mit Blick auf Nimbus, Goldman und seine dünne Freundin sowie deForest und ihren Gatten an. „Wir brauchen _Dolorcalmus_. Ich zumindest werde sonst mindestens eine Woche lang Migräne haben."

Severus nickte, griff in seinen Umhang und zog drei Phiolen hervor. „Ich bringe mehr, wenn ich hier fertig bin", kündigte er an.

Sanni trat auf Sirius zu, und er zog sie wortlos in den Arm. Sie weinte, Entsetzen im Blick, der auf die Überreste des Toten geheftet war. Das meerblaue Leuchten in ihren Augen war verblasst. Nur die geweiteten Pupillen zeugten davon, dass sie immer noch '_Illusionis_' im Blut hatte.

Inzwischen hatte Lucius Dobby und eine weitere Hauselfe instruiert. Im nächsten Moment hatte er Snape am Arm gepackt.

„Es ist deine Schuld!" warf er ihm vor. „Hättest du sie nicht derart unter Drogen gesetzt, hätte sie sich der Bitte des Dunklen Lords nicht verweigert. Sieh dir nur diese Sauerei an!"

Severus ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. „Ich halte mich nur an die Weisungen unseres Meisters. Wenn es dir nicht passt, mach deinen Dreck hier selbst weg, Malfoy." Er wies auf Goldman und Nimbus.

„Lucius, dein Vater", mahnte Narcissa.

„Abraxas." Schlagartig kehrte das Leben in Sanni zurück. Sie sank neben ihrem Paten auf die Knie. „Ich wollte das nicht", flüsterte sie, und helle Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht.

Narcissa kniete sich neben sie und nahm nun Abraxas' Hand. „Andere werden folgen, wenn du bleibst, Sannitara", erklärte sie ernsthaft. „ER will dich zu sehr in seinen Reihen. Folge ihm nach oder verschwinde von der Bildfläche. Du gefährdest uns alle, auch Sirius, seine Freunde und deinen Werwolf."

Sie warf Sanni einen letzten Blick zu, dann disapparierte sie mit Lucius' Vater. Lucius selbst folgte ihr. Sirius griff vorsichtig nach Sannis Arm.

„Nach Hause?", fragte er sanft.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „St. Mungos", erklärte sie entschieden.

Er nickte grimmig. Sein letzter Blick galt Snape, der mit dem ‚_Obliviatus'_ bei Goldman begonnen hatte.

„Wir beiden sprechen uns noch, Snivellus", verkündete er düster.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	24. Abschied

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene

* * *

  
**

**oooOOOooo**

_Danke sehr an Moonlight und Sally S. für Eure Reviews! Diesmal wie versprochen wieder einzeln beantwortet._

**oooOOOooo**

_A./N. Die Magie von Portschlüsseln ist in der Regel nicht in der Lage, Appariersperren zu brechen. Hier gehe ich jedoch davon aus, dass in seltenen Fällen Zauberer und Hexen in der Lage sind, dennoch einen Portschlüssel derart zu präparieren, dass eigentlich gesperrte Bereich zugänglich sind. _

**oooOOOooo**

_Besten Dank an meine fleißige Beta TheVirginian. Gute Besserung!_

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**24. Abschied**

Sirius apparierte mit Sanni in die Eingangshalle des Hospitals.

„Bist du unverletzt?", erkundigte sie sich auf dem Weg zur Anmeldung. Ihre Wangen waren noch immer tränennass.

„Du meinst, wenn man davon absieht, dass ich die finstersten Kopfschmerzen seit dem legendären Besäufnis am zwanzigsten Geburtstag der Prewetts habe? Ja, ich bin okay."

Sie gingen nebeneinander her.

„Du hast dem Typen den Kopf weggesprengt", bemerkte Sirius, fast wie beiläufig. Doch er fixierte Sanni aus dem Augenwinkel und beobachtete sie ganz genau.

Ihr Gesicht zeigte zu Sirius' Überraschung keine Regung, als sie sagte: „Er war ein Todesser. Sein Fluch hat Abraxas getroffen. Er hat den Tod verdient." Noch immer waren ihre Pupillen unnatürlich geweitet. Oh, er würde Snape sämtliche Knochen brechen, wenn er ihn zwischen die Finger bekam! Das war nicht die Sanni, die er kannte.

Sie ließ Sirius stehen und trat auf die Hexe in der Anmeldung zu.

„Mein Onkel, Abraxas Malfoy, wurde hier eingeliefert. Es kann erst ein paar Minuten her sein."

Die Hexe maß Sanni und Sirius, der ihr gefolgt war, mit einem taxierenden Blick. Angesichts der augenscheinlich exklusiven Roben der beiden nickte sie schließlich. Offenbar sahen sie ausreichend nach Malfoy-Verwandtschaft aus.

„Sechster Stock, der Privatflügel. Es sind Auroren oben."

Sanni nickte. Auf dem Weg zum Aufzug sagte sie zu Sirius: „Kannst du Remus holen? Glaubst du, dass er unbehelligt hier im St. Mungos sein kann, auch wenn es im Flur von Auroren wimmelt?"

Sirius überlegte einen Moment, bevor er antwortete. „Er hat nichts Verbotenes getan, erfüllt die Meldeauflagen - er ist der gesetzestreueste Werwolf, den ich mir vorstellen kann. Ein Restrisiko bleibt allerdings immer."

„Dann bitte ihn zu entscheiden, ob er das tragen kann." Sie hielt vor dem Aufzug inne. „Ich werde alleine hinauf fahren."

„Bringt dein Pass dich heil an den Auroren vorbei?", erkundigte sich Sirius.

Sanni nickte. „Mein Visum ist in Ordnung. Außerdem bin ich Ausländerin. Falls es Probleme gibt, ist da noch Eero Laaksonen von der finnischen Botschaft. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Sie trat in den Aufzug und winkte Sirius zu, während sich die Türen schlossen.

**oooOOOooo**

Nur eine Viertelstunde später erreichten Sirius und Remus das Krankenhaus. Sirius würde nie den entsetzen Blick vergessen, mit dem Remus ihn bedacht hatte, als er ohne Sanni bei ihm auftauchte und ihm in Stichworten einen kurzen Bericht der Ereignisse gab.

Sie hasteten die Hintertreppe hinauf, in der Hoffnung, ungesehen an den Auroren vorbeizukommen. Natürlich hatten sie keinen Erfolg, aber dennoch Glück im Unglück. Auf dem Gang wimmelte es zwar von Auroren, Heilern und Medihexen, aber an der Glastür, die zum sechsten Stock führte, trafen sie auf Alastor Moody.

„Mr. Moody." Selbst Sirius war außer Atem. „Können Sie uns hinein lassen? Remus' Freundin ist die Patentochter von Malfoy."

„N'Abend, Sirius", knurrte Moody. Seine dunklen wachen Augen flackerten zwischen den Freunden hin und her, dann sah er sich um. „Keine gute Idee hierher zu kommen, Remus. Ein Pass mit einem ‚W' wirkt nicht eben vertrauenerweckend."

„Remus war überhaupt nicht auf dem Empfang", protestierte Sirius sofort.

„Das hätte mich auch sehr verwundert", gab Moody unwirsch zurück. „Die Malfoys neigen normalerweise nicht dazu, Halbwesen zu ihren Galas zu bitten."

„Ich habe gesehen, was passiert ist", sagte Sirius beschwörend.

„Du warst dabei? Merlin, wir brauchen dringend einen Augenzeugen! Lucius Malfoy ist stumm wie ein Fisch, spricht nur mit den Heilern. Seine Verlobte schweigt wie ein Grab. Ist eine Kusine von dir, nicht wahr?"

Sirius lächelte. Es hatte etwas Raubtierhaftes.

„Sie bringen Remus zu Malfoys Patentochter, und ich erzähle Ihnen exklusiv, was dort im Musikzimmer geschehen ist", bot Sirius an.

Moody runzelte die Stirn. „Also schön. Wartet auf mich."

Moody stiefelte davon, nur um nach einer kurzen Weile mit einer hellgrünen Heilerrobe zurückzukehren.

„Für dich", hielt er sie Remus hin. „Aber du machst das auf eigenes Risiko. Wenn die vom Büro zur Aufsicht und Führung Magischer Geschöpfe auftauchen, musst du abhauen, sonst bewahrt dich keiner vor Dolores Umbridges Bosheit, mein Junge." Er klopfte Remus auf die Schulter. „Potter sagt, du hast'n feinen Charakter. Sonst würd' ich das hier nie machen."

Remus nickte und zog die Robe über. ‚Dr. Larrew', stand auf dem Namensschild. Er schüttelte den Kopf, weil er Larrew kannte. Der Heiler war Anfang sechzig und Spezialist für magische Kinderkrankheiten. Er hatte Remus schon vor fünfzehn Jahren behandelt, als dieser noch nicht nach Hogwarts ging. Er würde sorgfältig darauf achten müssen, anderen Angestellten des St. Mungos aus dem Weg zu gehen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug straffte er die Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg, den Gang entlang. Das Zimmer, in dem Abraxas Malfoy behandelt wurde, lag am Ende des hinteren Flures. Die Tür stand weit offen, und eilig hasteten Heiler hinein und hinaus, Medihexen trugen Instrumente und seltsame Gegenstände hin und her, und ein uniformierter Auror begleitete eine in grünsilberne Roben gekleidete Dame mit hochaufgestecktem, pechschwarzem Haar hinein.

„Das ist Madame Hoodia, die berühmte Tränkemeisterin", hörte Remus eine junge Medihexe bewundernd zu einem Heiler in der gelben Robe der Assistenten sagen. „Sieht nicht gut aus für den alten Malfoy. Der Fluch, der ihn erwischt hat, hat tiefe Wunden gerissen. Die Chefheiler finden bisher keine Möglichkeit, sie zu schließen."

Remus sah sich um. Mitten in das Krankenzimmer eines Fremden zu platzen, verkleidet oder nicht, erschien ihm völlig unangemessen. Außerdem wäre er darin so gut wie gefangen, disapparieren konnte man nicht. Die offen stehende Tür eines unauffälligen Büros erschien ihm wie ein Fingerzeig. Er betrat den kleinen Raum und nahm an dem schlichten Schreibtisch Platz, zog sich ein paar Dokumente heran und gab vor, sie zu studieren. Durch das gläserne Fenster in der Front hatte er einen guten Blick auf den Eingang des Krankenzimmers. Das emsige Hinein und Hinaus fand nach einer Weile ein jähes Ende. Heiler und Medihexen verließen den Raum. Ihre bedrückten Mienen sprachen Bände. Remus erhob sich, und sein Blick folgte ihnen. Am anderen Ende des Korridors sah er Sirius und Moody im Gespräch mit der fremden Tränkemeisterin. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, und nun sah man auch Sirius' erschrockenem Ausdruck an, welche Kunde sie brachte.  
Remus wandte sich dem Zimmer zu, in dem er Sanni noch immer vermutete. Die Tür stand nach wie vor offen. Er wollte hingehen, hielt jedoch inne, als Lucius Malfoy heraus hastete, eine Hand mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf seinen Unterarm gepresst. Narcissa folgte ihm auf dem Fuß.

„Lucius! Das kann er doch nicht machen, dich jetzt zu rufen. Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen!"

„Cissy, ich muss." Malfoys Stimme klang gequält.

„Lucius! Es ist dein Vater, der dort stirbt! Wenn du jetzt gehst, wirst du ihn nicht lebend wieder sehen."

Doch Malfoy war nicht aufzuhalten. Er rauschte an Remus vorbei in Richtung des Ausgangs, offenbar ohne ihn zu bewusst wahrzunehmen. Sein Gesicht war geisterhaft bleich; es trug den Ausdruck eines Getriebenen. Remus empfand Mitleid mit ihm, obwohl er sein Handeln nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Als die Tür hinter Lucius Malfoy ins Schloss fiel, lehnte sich Narcissa haltsuchend gegen die Wand. Entsetzen und Trauer standen in ihrem Blick. Dann sah sie Sirius. Sie straffte sich, während ihr Cousin auf sie zuging. Nur einen kurzen Moment zögerte sie, bevor sie die angebotene Umarmung annahm. Sirius strich ihr übers Haar.

„Danke", murmelte sie erstickt. „Hättest du nicht eingegriffen und Lucius zu Boden gerissen, läge er jetzt vielleicht auch dort drin." Sie wies auf den Raum hinter ihr.

„Das glaube ich nicht", erwiderte Sirius. „Die wissen genau, wer zu ihnen gehört."

Er schob Narcissa sachte etwas von sich, die sich bereits aus seiner Umarmung gelöst hatte. Der kurze Moment der Schwäche war vorüber, und sie hielt sich wieder gerade.

„Ich werde zurück hineingehen."

„Ist Sanni noch bei ihm?", erkundigte sich Sirius.

Narcissa nickte. Jetzt endlich löste sich Remus aus dem Türrahmen und trat zu den beiden.

„Remus, da bist du ja", bemerkte Sirius erleichtert.

Remus sah Narcissa an. „Mein Beileid", sagte er leise.

In diesem Augenblick wurde die große Eingangstür am Ende des Korridors mit soviel Schwung aufgeschlagen, dass sie mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die Wand prallte. Ein ganzer Trupp graugewandeter Auroren strömte mit martialischem Stiefelknallen herein. Mitten unter ihnen befand sich eine gedrungene Gestalt in einem auffälligen altrosa Twinset.  
Remus' Magen zog sich zusammen. Das war niemand anderer als Umbridge. Mit eiligem, entschlossenem Trippelschritt hielt sie auf das Krankenzimmer zu. Narcissa und Sirius stellten sich ihr in den Weg.

„Wo ist das Halbwesen?" verlangte sie in herrischem Tonfall. Neuigkeiten – insbesondere wenn es schlechte waren – verbreiteten sich offenbar schnell.

„Madam", sagte Narcissa, und Eis klirrte in ihrer Stimme, während sie auf die viel kleinere Umbridge hinab sah. „Dieser Auftritt ist weder notwendig noch der Situation angemessen. Miss Nykänen befindet sich im Krankenzimmer bei ihrem Paten. Abraxas Malfoy liegt im Sterben. Üben Sie Zurückhaltung."

Es war keine Bitte. Dann wandte die blonde Hexe sich Sirius zu. „Sorg hier für Ruhe, bitte." Ihr nächster Blick traf Remus. „Heiler Larrew? Vielleicht können Sie doch noch etwas gegen die Schmerzen tun?"

Umbridge sah zu Remus hinüber, stutzte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Remus ahnte, dass sie ihn auf Karteibildern vielleicht gesehen hatte. Im Moment schien sie sein Gesicht nicht einordnen zu können. Doch er war sicher, sie würde noch darauf kommen. Um sich dem forschenden Blick der Ministeriumshexe so rasch als möglich zu entziehen, folgte er nun Narcissa in Richtung des Krankenzimmers.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber dem Gesetz muss Genüge getan werden", informierte Umbridge Sirius spitz.

„Sie haben doch gehört…", wandte Sirius ein, doch weiter kam er nicht.

„Dolores, jetzt mal schön langsam." Moodys Stimme schallte durch den Flur.

Remus blieb im Türrahmen des Behandlungszimmers stehen. Narcissa setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der an der Wand, etwas abseits des Krankenbetts stand. Malfoy lag dort, das Gesicht wächsern, die Augen geschlossen. Er flüsterte in Sannis Ohr. Sie kauerte über ihm, während ihre Hände die seinen umschlossen. Was sie sich zu sagen hatten, war nicht zu verstehen, nicht einmal für Remus' feines Gehör. Malfoy sprach kein Englisch.

Draußen vor der Tür tobte die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Umbridge, Moody und Sirius. Es ging um Kompetenzen, und Remus war klar, Moody tat alles, um Umbridge aufzuhalten, doch ihre Befugnisse waren ganz offensichtlich so weit gesteckt, dass sie formal im Recht war.

„Ich werde meine Männer jetzt anweisen, diese Frau festzunehmen", verkündete sie eben.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, aber das wird nicht möglich sein." Die kühle Männerstimme war Remus völlig fremd, doch der Akzent, mit dem sie sprach, war ihm mehr als vertraut.

„Eero, Merlin sei Dank", war jetzt Sirius zu vernehmen. Offenbar kannte er den Fremden. Dieser stellte sich nun Umbridge vor.

„Gestatten, Eero Laaksonen, Attaché der finnischen Botschaft. Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass hier eine finnische Staatbürgerin in Gewahrsam genommen werden soll."

„Ihre ‚Staatsbürgerin' ist ein magisches Halbwesen, vielleicht sogar eine Dunkle Kreatur", erklang Umbridge schrill.

„Dazu will ich mich nicht äußern", entgegnete Laaksonen ruhig. „Aber ich kann bestätigen, dass Miss Nykänen während des Empfangs auf Malfoy Manor stets in meiner Nähe war. Sie hat nichts Unrechtes getan. Und im übrigen", man konnte das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen förmlich hören, „verfügt Miss Nykänen über diplomatische Immunität."

„Diplomatische Immunität?", kreischte Umbridge. „Das haben Sie eben erfunden!"

Es war deutlich, dass ihr die Felle davon schwammen.

„Aber nein", meinte Laaksonen so ruhig, dass man es beinahe für Arroganz halten konnte. „Wie Sie sehen können, wurde dieses Pergament bereits vor Monaten von seiner Exzellenz, dem Botschafter persönlich, unterschrieben und abgezeichnet."

Er zog eine längliche Urkunde aus dem Umhang.

„Nun, ich denke, du nimmst deine Männer und ziehst ab, Dolores", schlug Moody vor. „Du willst doch bestimmt keine diplomatischen Verwirrungen riskieren." Er sah Sirius an. „Mr. Black, wir sprechen uns morgen in meinem Büro."

Binnen Minuten hatte Moody die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle. Umbridge verschwand, und mit ihr ihre graubekittelte Kampftruppe.

„Die Familie von Miss Nykänen muss ziemlich einflussreich sein, wenn sie den Botschafter dazu bringen kann, mitten in der Nacht einen Diplomatenpass auszustellen", bemerkte Moody grummelnd.

„Sie sind sogar sehr einflussreich", bestätigte Laaksonen. Er ließ eine goldene Taschenuhr aufschnappen. „Es dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern."

Was er damit meinte, blieb offen. Remus war es auch egal, denn er musste sich dringend um Sanni kümmern. Er holte tief Luft und trat dann an das Bett.

„Sanni." Sachte legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, ohne die Hand ihres Paten loszulassen, dessen Augen jetzt geschlossen waren. Für einen Moment gestatte sie sich, ihre Stirn gegen Remus' Körper zu lehnen. Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf den Scheitel. Jede andere Zärtlichkeit wäre unangemessen gewesen angesichts der Situation.

Sanni seufzte leise. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist, Remus. Ich weiß, es ist nicht ohne Risiko für dich."

„Umbridge hätte ihn eben bestimmt schon mitgenommen, wenn sie ihn nur erkannt hätte", ließ sich Narcissas Stimme ruhig vernehmen.

„Danke für die Hilfe vorhin", sagte Remus, jetzt zu der schönen blonden Hexe gewandt.

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich in der Andeutung eines Lächelns. „Sie schulden mir etwas, Mr. Lupin."

In diesem Augenblick flackerte vom Gang aus das bläuliche Leuchten eines Portschlüssels herein. Eigentlich war St. Mungos für Portschlüssel gesperrt.

Remus hatte bisher nur im Studium über die Ausnahme gehört: Es gab ganz besondere Ports, die auch in eigentlich gegen Apparitionen gesperrte Bereiche eindringen konnten. Die Gabe, derartige Portschlüssel zu wirken, war extrem selten. Sofort glitt Remus', und wie er aus dem Augenwinkel feststellte, auch Narcissas Hand zu ihren Zauberstäben. Die eine hatte Voldemort eben erlebt, und Remus hatte Sirius' lebendige Schilderung noch im Ohr. Beide trauten Voldemort durchaus zu, hier aufzutauchen.

Doch der Fremde, der den Raum betrat, war kein Todesser. Er war ein großer, breit gebauter Mann mit langem schwarzem Haar und einem ebensolchen Bart, der in zwei geflochtenen Zöpfen endete. Über einer schlichten Robe trug einen mit Pelz besetzten Umhang und eine Kappe aus Fell. Als Remus die Augen des Zauberers sah, wusste er, wen er vor sich hatte. Der Mann hatte das ungewöhnliche Blau an seine Tochter vererbt.

Es bedurfte weder Eero Laaksonens finnischem Gruß noch der Übersetzung von Sannis Ausruf „Isä!"

„Sannitara."

Der Mann nickte ihr zu. Remus trat vom Bett zurück. Der Zauberer beugte sich hinunter und ergriff eine von Malfoys Händen.

„Abraxas. Keine gute Nachrichten erreichen mich von dir, ystäväni." Seine Stimme war tief und sanft.

Malfoy öffnete die Augen. Ein Funken Wärme flackerte auf, als er den Besucher erkannte, und er öffnete den Mund, um zu sprechen.

„Veikko. Minun veljäni."

Remus war nicht in der Lage, das Kauderwelsch aus finnischen und anderen, vermutlich ebenfalls skandinavischen Brocken zu verstehen, zumal Abraxas schnell und sehr leise sprach. Es schien, als fürchte er, nicht mehr alles weitergeben zu können, das er seinem Freund mitteilen wollte. Tatsächlich lief ihm ein schmales Rinnsaal Blut aus dem Mundwinkel, das Sanni mit dem Ärmel ihrer Robe wegwischte.

Einige Namen tauchten jedoch immer wieder auf. ‚,Voldemort, Lucius, Sannitara und - Dumbledore.' Abraxas' Stimme wurde leise, sein Atem ging zunehmend schwerer und rasselnd. Als er verstummte, nickte Nykänen.

„Wo ist Lucius?", richtete er das Wort an Narcissa.

Sie sah ihn an, und es lag beinahe etwas wie Erschrecken, aber auch Scham in ihrem Blick, als sie antwortete: „Man hat ihn gerufen. Er wird sicher bald wieder hier sein."

„Hoffentlich. Ihm bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit." Nykänens Augen waren dunkel vor offensichtlicher Sorge.

„Kalt", murmelte Abraxas.

Nykänen zog wortlos seine Handschuhe aus und schob sie dem Sterbenden beinahe zärtlich über die Finger. Remus erkannte das Material, die Machart: Honigtrollseide.

Sannis Vater wandte sich Abraxas zu. „Gleich wird es besser. Erinnerst du dich, wie wir als Jungen in Durmstrang nachts durch die Burg geschlichen sind? Mann, das war kalt!"

Sanni stand auf und zog Remus mit sich nach draußen. Sie schloss die Tür.

„Was ist da drin los? War das dein Vater?", platzte Sirius heraus, der auf dem Gang gewartet hatte.

„Still, Pads", bat Remus und zog Sanni in die Arme. Für einen Moment standen sie einfach nur da, eng umschlungen. Sanni weinte leise. Remus wischte ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht, obwohl neue nachkamen.

„Kann ich etwas tun?", fragte Remus schließlich leise.

Sanni schüttelte den Kopf.

„Brauchst du Schutz vor deinem Vater?", erkundigte sich Remus. Natürlich war ihm der ungewöhnlichen Grenzsituation zum Trotz nicht entfallen, dass Sannis Vater der Mörder ihrer Mutter war, und welch panische Angst sie eigentlich vor ihm hatte.

Sanni seufzte leise. „Abraxas hat ihn rufen lassen. Es ist gut. Ich weiß jetzt ein paar Dinge, von denen ich bisher keine Ahnung hatte." Sie sah Remus mit einem merkwürdig schmerzlichen Ausdruck an. „Es ist möglich, dass ich nicht länger in England bleiben kann."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Remus erschrocken.

„Scheiße!", sagte Sirius, der offenbar sofort verstanden hatte, was Remus nicht begriff - nicht begreifen wollte.

„Voldemort wird uns jagen, nachdem er weiß, was ich bin", antwortete Sanni und putzte sich die Nase. „Er kann mir nicht direkt schaden. Aber er wird nach und nach alle verletzen, die mir nahe stehen."

„Ich verstehe nicht", gab Remus zurück.

Sannis Blick war voller Anteilnahme, Trauer und Mitleid. Kein Wunder, sie verlor ihren Paten, dachte Remus. Doch die Dinge würden sich beruhigen, wie sie es stets taten – hoffte er.  
Die Tür öffnete sich. Narcissa erschien. Auch sie sah blass und erschöpft aus.

„Sannitara, dein Vater möchte, dass du kommst. Er sagt, es sei soweit." Sie sah sich um. „Hast du Lucius gesehen, Sirius?"

Sirius schüttelte betroffen den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, er kniet noch neben deiner Schwester vor seinem ‚Meister'. Tut mir Leid, Cissy."

Sanni küsste Remus, dann verschwand sie in Abraxas' Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Während sie alle schweigend und vor sich hin starrend der weiteren Ereignisse harrten, erklang aus dem Zimmer leiser Gesang. Remus war nicht sicher, ob die anderen ihn auch hörten, denn jemand hatte die Tür mit einem Stillezauber belegt, dessen arkanes Knistern er spürte. Sein Gehör allerdings war feiner als das der meisten Menschen.  
Es begann mit einer tiefen, dunklen Melodie, und es war nicht Sannis Stimme. Doch ihr heller Sopran ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Wie ein zarter Wind um kräftige Äste eines Baumes, so wand sich ihre sanfte Weise um die Bass-Kadenzen ihres Vaters. Remus verstand die Worte nicht, und doch war ihm klar, dass es ein Abschiedslied war. Mit fließendem Crescendo wurden sie lauter. Eero Laaksonen war der Erste der anderen, der es bemerkte. Er blickte auf und starrte auf die Tür. Auch Sirius erstarrte. Zuletzt hob Narcissa den Kopf.

„Es ist ein Totenlied", erklärte Eero. „Ich dachte immer, sie singen es nur, wenn einer der ihren geht."

Nach einer Weile war die Stimme von Sannis Vater verklungen. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schallte Sannis Gesang hell und klar aus dem Raum.

„Sinussa maailman kauneus josta kuolema teki minusta taiteilijan."

Narcissas Nägel krallten sich in Sirius' Hand. Lucius hatte ihr eine Bürde aufgeladen, die zu tragen nicht einfach war: Eben erst verlobt, war sie diejenige, von der er in dieser schrecklichen Nacht erwartete, ihn zu vertreten. Doch offenbar hatten Abraxas oder Sannis Vater sie hinaus geschickt. Remus bewunderte ihre Haltung. Und er staunte über Sirius, der seiner Cousine ohne Worte beistand, egal, wie uneins er eigentlich mit seiner Familie war.

In diesem Augenblick schwang die Tür am anderen Ende des Korridors auf. Lucius Malfoy verlor keine Zeit damit, sich über den Gryffindor-Auflauf vor der Tür seines Vaters zu wundern. Doch als er das Krankenzimmer betreten wollte, trat ihm Sannis Vater in den Weg, die Miene todernst, doch ohne ein Zeichen von Tränen.

„Du kommst zu spät, Lucius. Sannitara hat deinen Vater bereits hinüber geleitet." Seine Stimme klang ernst und dunkel, der Vorwurf deutlich zu spüren.

„Veikko." Lucius deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Ich will ihn sehen."

Nykänen gab den Weg frei. Sanni erschien in der Tür, das Gesicht verweint und die Augen rot geschwollen. Lucius ging grußlos an ihr vorbei.

„Sannitara", wandte sich Veikko nun an seine Tochter.

Sie sah ihn an und verschlang ihre Hand mit Remus' Fingern.

„Ich habe noch ein paar Stunden hier in London zu tun. Es sind einige Dinge zu veranlassen. Du hast Abraxas' letzten Willen gehört. Ich möchte, dass du die Nacht in der Botschaft verbringst, Eero wird dich mitnehmen. Verabschiede dich von deinen Freunden." Sein Blick streifte Remus.

„Nein, Isä", antwortete sie, um dann einige Sätze auf Finnisch folgen zu lassen, obwohl ihr Vater Englisch gesprochen hatte. Sie schien keinen gesteigerten Wert auf Zeugen zu legen.

Ihr Vater wirkte ärgerlich über ihre Entgegnung, aber nicht verwundert. Offenbar war er es gewohnt, dass ihm seine Tochter widersprach. Der sich entspinnende Dialog blieb ruhig, doch beide Seiten wirkten unversöhnlich.

„Vielleicht bringst du deine Freunde einfach mit in die Botschaft", bot Laaksonen Sanni schließlich an, der als einziger den Wortlaut der Auseinandersetzung verstanden hatte. „Dann bleibt euch mehr Zeit, und dein Vater muss sich keine Sorgen um deine Sicherheit machen."

Sanni sah Remus an.

„Wo auch immer du hingehst…", sagte er leise.

„Du stehst mir für sie ein, Eero", grollte Nykänen. „Ich sehe dich morgen früh, Sannitara."

Er wandte sich zuletzt noch einmal Narcissa zu, die in gerade Haltung die Dialoge verfolgt hatte. „Mein Beileid, Miss Black." Offenbar war er bestens informiert. „Mein Patensohn hat hohe Erwartungen. Ich gewinne den Eindruck, Sie werden diesen gerecht werden. Wir sehen uns bei der Beisetzung."

Er ging den Gang hinunter, ein tiefer Ton erklang, Nykänens Gestalt schien mit der Wand zu verschwimmen, und plötzlich war er verschwunden.

„Wie, bei Merlin, macht er das?", fragte Sirius verblüfft.

Sanni schüttelte nur den Kopf und lehnte sich gegen Remus. Er legte den Arm um sie und spürte, wie sie zitterte.

„Am besten nehmen wir den hinteren Ausgang, über die Treppe", schlug Laaksonen vor. „Meine Fähigkeiten, durch Wände zu gehen, sind äußerst beschränkt."

Sirius sah Narcissa an. „Soll ich bleiben?"

„Danke, Sirius. Das wird nicht nötig sein."

Er nickte. Zusammen mit Remus und Sanni folgte er Laaksonen. Der Rest war Schweigen.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt

* * *

  
**_

**Anhang:**

Finnisch mit Sanni (sozusagen die Fortsetzung von ‚Schwedisch mit Selma')

Isä!  
Ihr habt es sicher geahnt, der Ausruf bedeutet „Vater!"

Ystäväni  
Ein zum Öffnen von Toren in der Fantasy gern genutztes Wort, allerdings nur in der Elbensprache. Auf Deutsch heißt es ‚Freund'.

Minun veljäni  
Zuletzt in der Literatur vom sterbenden Winnetou in Bezug auf Old Shatterhand benutzt: ‚Mein Bruder'.

Bevor jetzt die große Spekulation losgeht: Abraxas ist nicht der Bruder von Sannis Vater. Das Wort wird im übertragenen Sinn verwendet.

Zu guter Letzt: Das Totenlied, das Sanni singt, stammt im Original von _Nightwish_. Die Übersetzung sende ich bei Interesse gerne per Mail zu.

LG Eure Slytherene


	25. Gebrochenes Herz

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene

* * *

  
**

**oooOOOooo**

Danke sehr an Spitzohr, Moonlight und Sally S. für Eure Reviews! Ihr wisst ja, Feedback wie Eures hält so eine Story und die arme alte Autorin dazu am Leben ;-)

**oooOOOooo**

A./N. diesmal keine ;-)

**oooOOOooo**

Besten Dank an meine superfleißige Beta TheVirginian. Ohne sie würden in meinen Geschichte seltsame Dinge geschehen…

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**25. Gebrochenes Herz**

Sie verließen das St. Mungos so, wie sie gekommen waren: Über die Hintertreppe. Nachdem sie wieder im apparitionsfähigen Bereich standen, erklärte Laaksonen: „Chesham Place 38. Von dort aus gehen wir zu Fuß."

Er nickte Sanni und Remus zu, disapparierte jedoch noch nicht.

„Ich kann mich doch auf dich verlassen, Sannitara? Andernfalls müsste ich dich bei-apparieren. Einen Konflikt mit deinem Vater kann ich mir nicht leisten."

Sanni atmete tief durch. „Ich bin sicher, Remus bringt mich heil dorthin."

Laaksonen nickte, zwinkerte Sirius zu, dann verschwand er.

„Bist du sicher, dass du dorthin willst?", erkundigte sich Remus zweifelnd. „Ich befürchte nämlich, wenn du einmal drin bist im Einflussbereich deines Vaters, gibt es keinen Weg zurück."

„Das ist mir bewusst", sagte sie. Sie wandte sich Sirius zu. „Du verstehst sicher, dass ich die Zeit lieber mit Remus allein verbringe?"

Sirius grinste. „An Abfuhren von dir habe ich mich langsam gewöhnt." Er breitete die Arme aus, und Sanni umarmte ihn.  
„Mach's gut, kleine Sirene", knurrte Sirius freundlich. „Grüß mir die Elche und die dicken Lachse, und lad' mich mal zum Angeln ein."

Er drückte Remus' Schulter in einer freundschaftlichen Geste. „Halt die Ohren steif, Moony. Falls was ist, du weißt ja, wo du mich findest."

Von einem Augenblick zum nächsten war er verschwunden. Remus sah Sanni an.

„Bist du ganz sicher?", fragte er noch einmal. Innerlich breitete sich eine seltsame Kälte in ihm aus. Bei Merlin, sie wollte ihn verlassen. Er hatte gewusst, dass es passieren würde, aber er hätte nie geglaubt, dass es so schnell gehen könnte.

„Chesham Place", wiederholte sie entschieden Laaksonens Anweisung.

Remus schloss sie in die Arme, dann disapparierten sie.

**oooOOOooo**

Die finnische Botschaft stellte sich als mächtiger Steinbau aus viktorianischer Zeit heraus. Zwei imposante Löwen aus Granit bewachten das breite, schmiedeeiserne Tor, hinter dem eine kiesbestreute Auffahrt an parkartiger Landschaft vorbei zum dreistöckigen Hauptgebäude führte. Sich bereitwillig öffnende Gitter signalisierten, dass sie erwartet wurden. Still gingen sie nebeneinander her, die Finger miteinander verschlungen. Sannis Hände waren kalt wie Eis.  
An der Tür standen zwei bewaffnete Wachposten. Neben der martialischen Muggelbewaffnung mit Maschinengewehren wirkten ihre Zauberstäbe beinahe harmlos. Im Eingangsbereich befand sich eine mit Glas umschlossene Loge, in der eine ältliche Hexe mit roten Locken residierte.

„Ihr Pass, Miss Nykänen", verlangte sie.

„Der liegt zu Hause", erwiderte Sanni achselzuckend. „Ihn zu holen wäre viel zu gefährlich heute Nacht. Außerdem kennen Sie ihn doch bereits auswendig."

„Ohne Pass kann ich Sie nicht hereinlassen, und mir ist völlig egal, dass Sie Veikko Nykänens Tochter sind. Ich lasse mich nämlich nicht einschüchtern, und..."

„Lass gut sein, Elli", gebot Laaksonens freundliche Stimme. Er war plötzlich neben dem Glaskasten aufgetaucht.

„Eero, du kennst die Bestimmungen!", grollte die Portiers-Hexe.

„Ja, Elli, ich kenne sie, und ich will mich auch nicht in deinen Herrschaftsbereich einmischen, aber die Sicherheitslage ist wirklich bedenklich heute Nacht. Vielleicht hat Miss Nykänens Begleiter ja einen Pass, den du prüfen kannst?"

Er sah Remus fragend an.

„Sicher", meinte der Angesprochene und händigte sein Personaldokument aus.

Die Botschaftsangestellte rollte es auf, betrachtete es, fertigte mit ihrem Stab eine Kopie und gab es ihm zurück.

„Ein Fenris-Kind", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Sie sehen gar nicht danach aus. Bitte Ihren Zauberstab, Mr. Lupin. Beim Verlassen der Botschaft erhalten Sie ihn zurück."

Remus zögerte. Falls Sanni seine Hilfe brauchte, war er ohne Stab völlig wehrlos.

„Es ist gut", sagte Sanni leise und schob ihre Hand in die seine. Seufzend legte er seinen Zauberstab in die Drehklappe.

„Miss Nykänen?", fragte die Rothaarige.

„Besitzt immer noch keinen", lächelte Sanni, doch dieses Lächeln erreichte ihre Augen nicht.

„Bitte gehen Sie durch den Arkan-Scanner."

Die Frau wies auf einen reich beschnitzten Bogen aus dunklem Holz, dem gegenüber ein mannshoher Spiegel stand. Sanni zuckte die Achseln und trat hindurch. Kleine blaue Blitze zuckten, und im Spiegel sah Remus Sannis Reflexion: Sie trug das lange weiße Kleid aus seinem Albtraum, und in ihren Augen lag eine helle, blaue Fluoreszenz. Zu ihren nackten Füßen lag Schnee, der bis an ihre Knöchel reichte. Sie drehte sich zu Remus herum.

„Erschrick nicht, wenn du durchgehst."

Er nickte stumm. Er ahnte, was er sehen würde und sein Herz schlug schneller. Für einen Augenblick flackerte der Bogen silberhell auf, als Remus hindurchtrat. Dann sah er sich zum allerersten Mal bewussten Geistes in seiner verwandelten Gestalt, unter einem silbrigen Vollmond: Ein großer, beige schimmernder Wolf mit vereinzelten grauen Strähnen im Fell. Sobald er hinter den Bogen getreten war, blickte ihm wieder sein menschliches Antlitz aus dem Spiegel entgegen.

„Ein wirklich bemerkenswertes Artefakt", flüsterte er leise.

„Wir wissen gerne genau, wen oder was wir in unseren Einflussbereich lassen. Der Bogen besteht der Legende nach aus einer Wurzel des Weltenbaumes Yggdrasil", erläuterte Laaksonen. „Der Spiegel besteht aus Silber, ausgefällt in Veritaserum. Angeblich stammen beide Objekte aus dem schwedischen Königshaus. Sie wissen sicher, dass die Geschichte beider Länder eng miteinander verknüpft ist, und Vargen bei uns viel häufiger vorkommen als in Ihren Breiten?"

„Eero – nicht heute", bat Sanni, die den drohenden Vortrag über die finnische Historie offenbar schon kannte.

Remus hätte sich unter normalen Umständen sehr für die Geschichte und die arithmantische Theorie hinter dem außergewöhnlichen Artefakt interessiert – doch jetzt war kein guter Zeitpunkt für Forscherdrang.

„Möchtet ihr noch essen?", erkundigte sich Laaksonen höflich.

Sanni und Remus schüttelten ihre Köpfe. Nein, Appetit hatten sie beide nicht. Laaksonen öffnete mit einem breiten Schlüssel eine bleiverglaste Tür und hielt sie auf.

„Du kennst dich ja aus, Sanni. Das rote und das blaue Gästezimmer sind frei." Er nickte ihnen zu. „Gute Nacht. Wir sehen uns zum Frühstück."

Sie schwiegen, während ihre Füße beinahe in dem hochflorigen Teppich versanken, der in dem von Gemälden gesäumten Flur verlegt war. Sanni ging voraus. Sie hielt vor einer dunklen Holztür, in deren Schloss der Schlüssel steckte. Sie öffnete und blieb stehen.

„Kommst du?", fragte sie zögernd.

„Was denn sonst?", gab Remus verständnislos zurück. Ihm war schlecht, er hatte Angst, und das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit angesichts der Situation nahm ihm fast den Atem.

Er folgte ihr in das mit schlichter Eleganz möblierte Zimmer. Als die Tür sich mit leisem Klicken hinter ihnen schloss, fiel alle Souveränität mit einem Male von Sanni ab. Sie flüchtete sich förmlich in Remus' Umarmung und begann haltlos zu weinen. Es dauerte geraume Zeit, bis sie sich auch nur annähernd beruhigt hatte. Zwischen lauten Schluchzern brachte sie immer wieder hervor: „Ich habe ihn getötet" und „Abraxas". Remus machte sich keine Illusionen über das Ausmaß ihrer Selbstvorwürfe. Völlig sinnlos, ihr zu erklären, dass allein diesen Voldemort und seine Kumpane die Schuld für das Geschehene traf. Aus schmerzlicher Erfahrung wusste er, dass für eine Dunkle Kreatur immer die eigene Wesensart Ursache eines solchen Unglücks war.  
Irgendwann, als Sanni keine Tränen mehr übrig zu haben schien, beschwor Remus Kerzen, und Sanni rief über den Kamin nach einer Hauselfe, um etwas zu trinken zu bekommen. Als das runzlige Geschöpf, auf dessen Kopf am Scheitel ein Pinsel grauweißer Haare wuchs, aus dem Feuer trat, entfuhr Sanni ein Schrei.

„Enni!"

Die runden Augen der Elfe schwammen förmlich in Tränen, als sie auf Sanni zustolperte und mit dürren, kartoffelbraunen Armen Sannis Beine umfasste. Sanni umarmte das runzlige Geschöpf. Es folgte ein Schwall finnischer Sätze, von dem Remus nichts verstand. Doch ihm war klar, mit welcher Elfe er es hier zu tun hatte, und ihm schwante, dass Veikko Nykänen nicht von ungefähr die Vertraute aus Sannis Kindheit nach London mitgebracht hatte. Es entspann sich sofort eine hastige Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden. Mehrfach sah Remus den Blick der Elfe zu seinem Gesicht hinflackern, doch schnell sah sie wieder weg. Schließlich verabschiedete sie sich, nicht ohne mit einem Fingerschnippen für Getränke und ein paar belegter Brote gesorgt zu haben.  
Remus fehlte nach wie vor jeder Appetit.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, das mit deinem Paten", sagte er schließlich förmlich.  
Am liebsten wäre er herausgeplatzt: ‚Was wird nun aus uns? Willst du wirklich fortgehen? Wohin?' – doch er brachte nicht ein Wort davon über die Lippen. Nackte Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Außerdem gab es tief in einem verborgenen Winkel seines Gehirns den Gedanken, abwarten zu wollen, was Sanni nun entscheiden würde.

Anstatt zu reden begann sie jedoch, sich auszuziehen. Sein Blick hing wie hypnotisiert an ihren schmalen Fingern, als sie die Träger ihres Kleides über die schmalen Schultern schob, ein verloren wirkendes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Mir ist nicht nach Reden", sagte sie leise. „Ich will dich spüren, Haut an Haut."

Das kostbare Gewand landete in der Ecke, nicht weiter beachtet, und Sanni schlüpfte beinahe hastig aus ihren seidigen Dessous. Völlig nackt stand sie vor Remus, der noch immer die grüne Heilerrobe aus dem St. Mungos trug. Das Kaminfeuer war die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum, und die Flammen malten zitternde rote und gelbe Farbtöne auf Sannis helle Haut.

Remus schluckte. Er wusste, er vertat die Chance, in Ruhe mit ihr über die Ereignisse der vergehenden Nacht und deren Konsequenzen zu sprechen. Es war bereits früh am Morgen, die Standuhr auf dem Gang hatte eben vier geschlagen. Doch die Aussicht, mit ihr Nähe und Leidenschaft zu teilen, in süßem Vergessen zu versinken und noch für ein paar kostbare Momente die Augen vor dem Morgen zu verschließen, war viel zu verlockend, um ihr zu widerstehen.  
Sie liebten sich mit der verzweifelten Leidenschaft zweier Menschen, die wussten, dass der nächste Tag Schmerz und Trennung bringen würde. Schweigend lagen sie danach beieinander. Remus streichelte Sannis Haar, während sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Seite verbarg.

Ein Knistern im Kamin ließ sie aufmerken. Vorsichtig lugte der weiße Pinselschopf von Enni, der Hauselfe, um die Ecke.

„Miss Sanni", flüsterte die Dienerin. „Der Master erwartet Euch in einer halben Stunde im Salon im ersten Stock."

Sie trat verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als sie bemerkte, dass Remus wach war und sie ansah.

„Der Master sagt, Enni muss dafür sorgen, dass Ihr erscheint, Miss Sanni."  
Ihre Ohren hatten einen kaum zu übersehenden Tiefststand erreicht.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Enni", erwiderte Sanni leise. „Ich werde pünktlich sein. Hast du eine angemessene Robe für mich mitgebracht?"

Die Hauselfe nickte. „Enni hat sie auf den Sessel vor dem Kamin gelegt, dazu auch warme Stiefel und einen neuen Reiseumhang."  
Mit einem Knicks verschwand sie.

„Eine angemessene Robe?", erkundigte sich Remus mit leisem Spott in der Stimme. Zärtlich strich er Sanni eine verirrte Strähne aus der Stirn.

„Ich möchte meinem Vater ungern in einem ungebügelten Ballkleid vor die Augen treten. Es ist so schon schwer genug." Sanni setzte sich im Bett auf, zog die Knie an und schlang die Arme darum. „All die Jahre habe ich ihn eines grässlichen Verbrechens beschuldigt, das er nicht begangen hat."

Remus zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Bevor Abraxas starb, hat er mir etwas gesagt, über die Nacht, in der meine Mutter verschwand", bekannte Sanni. „Mein Vater war in jener Nacht auf Malfoy Manor – er kann sie nicht umgebracht haben." Sie holte tief Luft. „All die Jahre, all meine Entscheidungen… gefällt auf einer falschen Grundlage. Darüber nachzudenken macht mich schier verrückt."

Remus nickte verstehend und küsste sie tröstend. „Bleibt die Frage, wieso keiner von beiden, weder dein Pate noch dein Vater - dir jemals etwas darüber gesagt hat. Stattdessen tolerieren sie, dass du unglücklich bist, rebellierst, die Schule abbrichst, auf der Straße landest…"

„Abraxas sagte, Vater hätte keine andere Wahl gehabt. Ihm blieb gestern keine Zeit mehr, dies zu erklären. Nun, ich gehe davon aus, dass mein Vater jetzt sprechen wird." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Aber was auch immer er sagt, ich werde ihn nach Finnland begleiten müssen."

Sie sah Remus an, Trauer im Blick.

„Wir müssen nicht in London bleiben", wagte Remus einen Versuch sie umzustimmen.

Einmal in Finnland, würde ihr Vater mit Sicherheit Mittel und Wege finden, den Kontakt seiner Tochter mit einem Werwolf zu unterbinden, dessen war sich Remus gewiss.

„Wenn du dich vor diesem Voldemort verstecken musst, warum nicht in Schottland oder Nordirland? Lucius Malfoy hat deinen Vater gesehen, er wird sich zumindest zusammenreimen können, dass du mit ihm gegangen bist, wenn du jetzt plötzlich verschwindest."

Den anderen Aspekt, der Remus durch den Kopf ging, verschwieg er. Jeder Ort in Großbritannien stand ihm offen. Doch kein anderes Land würde einen Werwolf freiwillig über die Grenze lassen.

„Weißt du einen Ort, an den wir gehen könnten?", fragte Sanni.

Remus zuckte die Schulter. „Ein Platz ist so gut wie der andere." Er sah sie an. „Peter hat Verwandte an der nordirischen See."

Doch Sanni schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Remus. Narcissa hatte ganz Recht. Ich werde weder dich noch deine Freunde gefährden. Finnland ist eine gute Wahl. Es ist vertrautes Terrain, wir haben dort exzellente Beziehungen und optimale Sicherheitsbedingungen. Außerdem habe ich Onkel Abraxas mein Wort gegeben."

Remus setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf und zog sie an sich.  
„Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Sanni. Ich liebe dich. Ohne dich …ich weiß gar nicht, wie es ohne dich gehen soll."

Sie sah ihn an. „Dann warte auf mich, Remus. Irgendwann wird dieser Voldemort wieder in der Versenkung verschwunden sein, oder er wird sein Interesse an mir verlieren." Sie lächelte. „Ich werde dir Briefe schicken. Viele Briefe, und in jedem bringe ich dir ein bisschen Finnisch bei. Du musst doch für Sirius übersetzen, wenn ihr zum Lachse Angeln kommt."

Gegen seinen Willen musste Remus lächeln. Er sah sich schon einen armen Bauern mit vielen ‚ä' und ‚ii' anstottern, im Schlepptau einen entspannt grinsenden Sirius mit einer Angel über der Schulter, der sich köstlich über seine verzweifelten Kommunikationsversuche amüsierte.

„Dein Vater wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn er erfährt, was für eine Kreatur du dir als Brieffreund ausgesucht hast." Allein die Worte heraus zu bringen tat weh.

Sannis Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „_Brieffreund_?"  
Sie verneinte, indem sie heftig den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich liebe dich, Remus. Du wirst nie nur ein Brieffreund sein. Und mein Vater wird mir nicht verbieten, zu schreiben – und gelegentlich einen Portschlüssel zu benutzen."

Remus lächelte tapfer. Sie schien überzeugt von dem, was sie sagte. Manchmal vergaß er, wie naiv Sanni sein konnte. Was machte sie sich vor? Briefe waren verräterisch. Es würde keine geben – geschweige denn Portschlüssel.

Sanni küsste ihn, dann huschte sie aus dem Bett und schlüpfte in die bereitliegenden Kleider.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit uns nachher noch bleiben wird", erklärte sie. „Es fühlt sich jetzt schon an, als zerrinne die Zeit wie Wasser zwischen meinen Händen."

Sie wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange. „Ich möchte so gerne tapfer sein."

Remus zog sie an sich und küsste sie, während er nach passenden Worten suchte. Er fand keine.  
„Vielleicht ist es klug, deinen Vater nicht zu lange warten zu lassen", brachte er schließlich heraus.  
Jetzt nur Haltung bewahren, es ihr nicht noch schwerer machen, mahnte er sich selbst.

Sie nickte und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. „Bis gleich."

Er folgte ihrer schlanken Gestalt mit seinem Blick, wie sie sich zwischen all dem teuren Mobiliar mit einer unglaublichen Selbstverständlichkeit bewegte, die schwere Silberurne vom Kaminsims nahm und das Floopulver herausholte. Sein Herz fühlte sich schwer an, und seine Brust war eng. Wie hatte er sich nur einreden können, sie halten zu können? Welch ein Narr war er gewesen? Das Gefühl, sie jetzt zu verlieren, war weit schmerzhafter, als er es sich jemals vorgestellt hatte. Zum ersten Mal verstand Remus die Bedeutung des Ausdrucks ‚gebrochenes Herz'. Er legte die Stirn in seine Handflächen und ließ stummen Tränen freien Lauf, als die Flammen Sanni verschluckten.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt

* * *

  
**


	26. Krieg

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene

* * *

  
**

**oooOOOooo**

Danke schön an Moonlight, Sally S., Spitzohr und ganz besonders an Alcina für Eure Reviews! Ich freue mich riesig darüber.

**oooOOOooo**

A./N. Pünktlich zum Sonntag geht die Geschichte und mit ihr der heimliche daruntergemogelte Kurs „Finnisch für Anfänger" weiter. Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen!

**oooOOOooo**

Besten Dank auch diesmal an meine fleißige Beta TheVirginian. Sie schreibt – hatte ich das je erwähnt? – übrigens wundervolle eigene Fanfictions, die auch deutlich mehr Reviews verdient hätten. Geht doch mal lesen…

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**26. Krieg**

Nach einer knappen Stunde kehrte Sanni zu Remus zurück. Hastig wischte er die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und löschte einen Teil der Kerzen, als er den Kamin aufflackern hörte. Draußen war es dunkel, sie würde vielleicht nicht sehen, dass…

„Du hast geweint", stellte sie fest.

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Es ist nicht ganz einfach", entschuldigte er sich.

Zu seiner Verblüffung lächelte sie. „Ein Fall typisch britischen Unterstatements. Aber weißt du, ich gehe nicht für immer." Sie nahm seine Hand. „Nur ein Jahr, Remus. Mein Vater hat es versprochen. Zwölf Monate lang soll ich mich verstecken, bis wir mehr wissen über die Entwicklung mit Voldemort und seinen Todessern. Falls sich die Situation in England dann noch nicht entspannt hat, wird es nicht allzu sehr auffallen, wenn du ebenfalls verschwindest. Bis dahin wird selbst Lucius dich aus den Augen verloren haben."

Remus starrte sie an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„In den Wäldern um Nykänen Maatila kann ein Werwolf weit laufen, bevor er jemanden trifft." Sie lächelte. „Und mir fehlen zwei Jahre Schule bis zum Abschluss als Hexe. Ich werde einen Lehrer brauchen."

„Dein Vater wird das niemals erlauben", wandte Remus ein.

„Oh doch, das wird er. Immerhin war es seine Idee." Sannis Augen strahlten. Remus konnte ihr die Strapazen der letzten Nacht immer noch ansehen, sie wirkte nun aber ruhiger, besänftigt. „Zugegeben, ein bisschen Erpressung von mir war auch im Spiel." Sie sah ihn an. „Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich einfach so aus deinem Leben verschwinde? Ich liebe dich! Außerdem bin ich für meine Halsstarrigkeit bekannt."

Als sie sah, dass Remus immer noch äußerst verhalten reagierte, seufzte sie auf.

„Natürlich ist mein Vater ziemlich schockiert über meine Wahl", gab sie zu. „Er hat mich gefragt, warum ich mir nicht gleich einen Kobold oder einen Troll ausgesucht hätte."

Remus schluckte. Auf dieses Detailwissen hätte er gerne verzichtet. Doch Sanni, die manchmal sehr unverblümt sein konnte, fuhr fort: „Ich wollte dich natürlich am liebsten gleich mitnehmen. Aber er hält es für sinnvoll, uns eine Auszeit zu verordnen." Sie sah Remus entschuldigend an. „Seiner Ansicht nach sind alle Vargen triebgesteuert, unzuverlässig und promiskuitiv. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du nicht so bist, aber er bestand darauf, dass ich zunächst allein mit ihm gehe. Wenn wir dann noch immer zusammen sein wollen, wird er keine Einwände mehr erheben. Ein Jahr ist lang, aber keine Ewigkeit."

Sie schlang die Arme um Remus' Hals.

„Du wirst doch so lange auf mich warten können?" Nur für einen Wimpernschlag flackerte Unsicherheit in ihrem Blick auf.

Remus zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Seine Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander. Sie hatte Recht, ein Jahr war lang, aber wirklich nichts im Vergleich zu einem Leben mit ihr. Das war es doch, was er mehr als alles andere wollte: Mit Sanni zusammen zu sein. Ob er sich vorstellen konnte, neben ihrem Geliebten auch ihr Hauslehrer von ihres Vaters Gnaden zu sein, darüber musste er sich nicht jetzt den Kopf zerbrechen. Der Gedanke war ihm ziemlich unangenehm. Doch vielleicht konnte er etwas anderes tun. Egal, diese Dinge waren nebensächlich und würden sich irgendwie regeln. Allein die Aussicht, dass er sie wieder in den Armen halten würde, zählte.

„Ich werde dich schrecklich vermissen", sagte er rau. „Und ich hoffe sehr, dass dir kein Troll oder Kobold begegnet, der dir besser gefällt als ich."

„Ach, Remus." Sanni lachte, doch nun liefen ihr auch schon wieder Tränen übers Gesicht, und Remus selbst hatte Mühe, die Fassung zu bewahren.

„Der Portschlüssel geht sehr bald", sagte Sanni leise. „Wir wollen keinen offiziellen nehmen, also wird Eero einen beschwören, der nicht zurückverfolgt werden kann."

„Dieser Eero Laaksonen scheint über ausgesprochen seltene Fähigkeiten zu verfügen", stellte Remus leise fest.

„Es heißt, er sei früher mal in einer Spezialeinheit gewesen, aber niemand weiß etwas Genaues", erklärte Sanni verschwörerisch. „Zumindest entstammt er einer sehr, sehr alten magischen Familie, die stets den geheimen Künsten zugewandt war."

Das Knacken des aufflackernden Kaminfeuers störte die kurze Stille. Remus' feine Ohren nahmen das Trippeln von Hauselfenschritten wahr. Er ahnte, was das bedeutete – ihre Zeit lief ab.

Beinahe verzweifelt umarmte er Sanni und presste einen Kuss auf ihren Mund.

„Ich will dich nicht gehen lassen! Bei Merlin, wie sehr ich dich liebe!"

Weich schmiegte Sanni sich an ihn, nachgiebig öffnete sie die Lippen, um seine Zunge willkommen zu heißen. Remus vergrub die Hände in ihrem seidigen Haar. Nein, er würde sie niemals loslassen!

Enni hatte mitten in der Bewegung inne gehalten und starrte nun mit großen, etwas ängstlichen Blicken in Remus' Richtung. Sie rang die braunen Hände und hatte so offensichtlich Angst, die beiden Liebenden zu unterbrechen, dass es Remus Leid tat.

„Deine Elfe ist hier", flüsterte er zwischen zwei Küssen und legte seine Stirn gegen die seiner Geliebten.

„Miss Sanni", piepste Enni leise. „Der Master wartet in der Eingangshalle."

Sanni stöhnte gequält auf.

„Wir kommen", erwiderte Remus mit heiserer Stimme an ihrer Stelle.

Er wusste sehr wohl, dass Portschlüssel zeitgetaktet waren, und wenn sie nicht pünktlich dort waren, würde es Ärger geben, den er vor allem Sanni gerne ersparen wollte. Sie musste schließlich ein Jahr lang mit ihrem Vater klarkommen, und von einem entspannten Verhältnis konnte nach den Ereignissen der Vergangenheit wohl keine Rede sein. Er löste sich von ihr und nahm sie bei der Hand.

Sie traten auf den Gang hinaus und Sanni drückte Remus' Hand beinahe so fest, dass es schmerzte. Der Flur öffnete sich in die beeindruckende Eingangshalle. Auf einem achteckigen Tisch, der mit aufwändigen Schnitzereien verziert war, lag ein faustgroßer Bergkristall. Blaue Lichter zuckten um den transparenten Halbedelstein.

Veikko Nykänen stand bereits hoch aufgerichtet neben dem Tisch, und auch Eero Laaksonen hatte sich eingefunden. Sein gezückter Stab war auf den Portschlüssel gerichtet.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Laaksonen freundlich. „Gut geschlafen?" Er wartete die Antwort nicht ab. „Bedauerlicherweise habe ich gleich noch mehrere Termine, die sich nicht verschieben lassen, deswegen wird das Frühstück leider ausfallen müssen."

Remus' Blick wanderte zu Sannis Vater. Nykänen legte seine zur Faust geballte Linke auf die Brust und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Remus erkannte den seltsamen Gruß, der aus alten höfischen Zeremoniellen stammte. Er war der Ansicht gewesen, dass niemand mehr derartige Umgangsformen pflegte, doch am Vorabend hatte er dieselbe Geste bei Lucius Malfoy gesehen, als dieser Sannis Vater getroffen hatte.

„Mr. Lupin", richtete Nykänen nun zum ersten Mal das Wort an Remus.

Remus spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg und sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Sanni verstärkte den Druck ihrer Hand.

„Sie haben in den letzten Wochen gut für meine Tochter gesorgt, wie ich erfahren habe. Die Familie Nykänen ist Ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet. Aber nun wird Sannitara zuhause, wo sie hingehört, sicherer sein als hier in Ihrem Land." Er sah das Mädchen an und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. „Es wird Zeit."

Sanni nickte, wandte sich dann zu Remus um und drückte einen letzten, zärtlichen Kuss auf seinen Mund. Sie löste ihre Finger aus den seinen und legte ihre Hand in die ihres Vaters.

„Ich werde dir schreiben", sagte sie noch.

„Alles Gute, Sannitara", wünschte Laaksonen und winkte. Gleichzeitig vollführte er eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, und die blauen Lichter, die bis eben noch eng um den Kristall zuckten, breiteten sich nun aus, bis sie Veikko und Sanni einhüllten.

„Danke für alles, Eero", ließ sich Sannis Stimme vernehmen. „Remus…"

Ein letztes Mal traf ihn ihr Blick, wild zuckten jetzt helle Blitze um ihre zarte Gestalt.

„Minä raskatan sinua", rief sie.

Im letzten Moment ergriff Enni ihre Hand, und mit einem hellen Aufflackern waren sie verschwunden: Der Kristall, Nykänen, Sanni und die Hauselfe.

**oooOOOooo**

Remus starrte auf den Fleck, an dem sich bis eben der Portschlüssel befunden hatte. Sein Kopf weigerte sich zu glauben, was er sah, und sein Herz weigerte sich zu fühlen, was sein Verstand durchaus erfasste. Sie war fort.

Er hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange er dort in dem Korridor mit dem prächtigen Geländer aus dunklem Mahagoni und dem weichen, roten Teppich gestanden hatte, aber schließlich spürte er eine Berührung an der Schulter.

„Mr. Lupin?"

Eero Laaksonen schenkte ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, aber besondere Ereignisse und außergewöhnliche Zeiten erfordern rigorose Maßnahmen. Zu Hause in Finnland wird sie sich besser verbergen können vor dem, den manche hier ‚Dunklen Lord' nennen." Er zuckte entschuldigend die Achseln. „Ich kann Ihnen kaum helfen mit diesem Verlust. Sanni ist eine ganz besondere Person."

Remus fühlte sich zu einer höflichen Erwiderung verpflichtet, verzweifelt an Konventionen und Manieren festhaltend.

„Vermutlich haben Sie Recht", sagte er scheinbar ruhig.

Ihm war auch nicht danach, aufbrausend zu reagieren oder gar zornig. Eigentlich wollte er lieber gar nichts fühlen.

„Natürlich", versicherte Laaksonen sofort. „Sie hätten Sanni nicht schützen können hier in England. Selbst innerhalb der Botschaftsmauern wäre das auf Dauer ein zu großes Risiko gewesen. Außerdem kann sie daheim in Finnland frei leben."

Remus nickte. Vermutlich war es so. Allerdings hatte er derzeit keine Ahnung, wie er _überhaupt_ weiterleben sollte. Sie hatte gesagt, sie würde schreiben. Er war sicher, dass sie es versuchen würde. Allerdings war er keineswegs davon überzeugt, dass ihr Vater den Kontakt nach England und zu ihm nicht doch rigoros unterbinden würde.

„Ich habe etwas für Sie", verkündete Laaksonen und unterbrach damit Remus' Gedanken.

Der Attaché hielt ein gesiegeltes, kleinformatiges Pergament in den Händen, auf dessen Rücken die finnische Flagge prangte. Remus sah ihn fragend an.

„Dies ist ein Visum für Finnland und - das besondere daran – alle skandinavischen Länder. Es ist fünf Jahre gültig und ermöglicht Ihnen einen Aufenthalt von zunächst sechs Monaten. Es ist problemlos verlängerbar und berechtigt Sie sowohl zur Aufnahme einer bezahlten Tätigkeit als auch zu Studien- und Lehrzwecken. Wie Sie sehen können, enthält es den auch in Ihrer Heimat üblichen Vermerk, dass Sie ein Varge sind. Bitte betrachten Sie dies nicht als Diskriminierung, denn es ermöglicht Ihnen in jedem öffentlichen Gesundheitszentrum eine Versorgung mit Wolfsbanntrank."

„Womit?" Remus hatte noch nie von etwas derartigem gehört.

„Eine relative Neuentwicklung, die in England noch nicht zugelassen ist", erläuterte Laaksonen. „Es handelt sich um einen Zaubertrank, der zwar die Verwandlung nicht unterdrückt, wohl aber die damit einhergehende rasende Wut. Der Lykantrophe behält somit sein menschliches Bewusstsein und die Kontrolle über seine Handlungen. Zwinger mit Silberstangen und ähnlich inhumane Sicherungsvorkehrungen werden damit obsolet." Laaksonen lächelte. „Sie wissen sicher, dass Lykantrophie in Skandinavien weitaus verbreiteter ist als hier. Unsere Tränkemeister mussten sich also etwas einfallen lassen. Interessanterweise kamen einige der bahnbrechenden Forschungsergebnisse aus Ihrer Heimat Großbritannien."

Diese neuen Erkenntnisse drohten Remus schier zu überwältigen. Ihm war sofort klar, dass dieser Trank sein Leben verändern würde, wenn man ihn erst einmal in England zuließ. Die Restriktionen konnten aufgehoben werden. Er würde sein Studium wieder aufnehmen und beenden können. Er wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, welche Chancen das für seine und Sannis Zukunft bedeutete. Auch wenn sie jetzt erst einmal getrennt waren – sobald Voldemort und seine ‚Todesser' besiegt wären, würde das Leben neu beginnen.

**oooOOOooo**

Doch anstelle eines neuen Lebens brachte bereits der Januar den Tod über Großbritannien. Es dauerte drei Tage, so stand es im Tagespropheten zu lesen, bis Fluchbrecher das Zeichen der Mörder von Abraxas Malfoy vom Himmel über dem Manor entfernt hatten.

Der grünliche Schädel, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange quoll, etablierte sich bald als ‚Das Dunkle Mal' und wurde zum Synonym für Tod, Brutalität und Zerstörung.

Dennoch – für ein paar Wochen klammerte sich Remus an seine Hoffnungen auf eine bessere Zeit. Er vermisste Sanni in jeder freien Minute so sehr, dass es fast körperlich schmerzte. Seine Nächte waren kalt und sehr einsam, und mehrfach fragte er sich, ob es Sanni hoch droben im Norden ebenso erging.

Den ersten Brief brachte Enni, die Hauselfe, die eines Abends unangekündigt vor Remus' Tür stand.

„Kissa", bat die Elfe. „Miss Sanni vermisst ihre Hammas."

Remus musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Dass Sanni zumindest Kralle Taschenkatze bei sich haben wollte, war typisch. Sie hatte einen Narren an dem Winzling gefressen. Remus seufzte. Auch er würde das kleine Tier vermissen, doch eigentlich war er froh, dass er die Verantwortung für die Katze abgeben konnte. Die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen erforderten zivilen Widerstand, da das Ministerium den Aufgaben nicht mehr gewachsen schien. Dies zumindest sagte Sirius, der von Alastor Moody für eine geheime Widerstandsorganisation angeworben worden war, und auch Remus war bereit, sich an dem Kampf zu beteiligen.

Mit einem klammen Gefühl beobachtete er, wie die Hauselfe Kralle Taschenkatze behutsam in einer weich gepolsterten Holzkiste verstaute.

„Vielleicht bringst du ihr diese auch mit?" Remus wies auf Sannis Gitarre, und die Elfe nickte.

„Vermisst sie mich?", brach es plötzlich aus Remus hervor.

Die Elfe sah ihn zweifelnd an, offenbar unsicher, ob ein Zauberer einer niederen Kreatur wie ihr überhaupt ein Urteil in solch einer Angelegenheit zutraute.

„Miss Sanni weint viel", beschied sie ihn schließlich mit dem so vertrauten Akzent. „Mister lesen ihren Brief."

Sie wies auf das noch ungeöffnete Pergament, das sie überbracht hatte.

**oooOOOooo**

Zwei weitere Male erhielt Remus noch Briefe von Sanni, die wie der erste von Sehnsucht und Liebe kündeten. Überbracht wurden sie von einem prächtigen Gerfalken. Das Tier hörte auf den Namen Tarvo, und mit stolzgeschwellter Brust nahm es Remus' Antwortschreiben entgegen.

Dieser kleine Rest Glück währte jedoch nur kurz.

Remus' Wohnung inklusive all seiner ohnehin bescheidenen Habe wurde ein Raub der Flammen, als im Keller des Mietshauses der Gastank explodierte. Remus glaubte nicht einen Moment an die hilflosen Erklärungsversuche der Muggel-Feuerwehr. Fassungslos stand er vor der Ruine. Er tastete nach Sannis Briefen, die er wie stets bei sich trug und starrte blicklos auf die bunten Trollseidenhandschuhe. Mehr als die Dinge, die er am Körper trug, waren ihm nicht geblieben. Er fand einen weißen Falken tot in der Nähe des Hauses, und jemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, das ‚Dunkle Mal' auf einen Zettel zu kritzeln und diesen an die Brust des Vogels zu heften. In diesem Augenblick war er bei aller Not, die der Verlust des Wenigen, das er besessen hatte, bedeutete, froh, dass zumindest Kralle Taschenkatze nicht mehr in der Wohnung gewesen war.

**oooOOOooo**

Dass der Wolfsbann zur Illusion wurde, war nicht mehr als eine Randnotiz, als der Krieg mit der Macht einer Naturgewalt über sie alle hereinbrach.

Sie wehrten sich.

Unter der Leitung des mächtigen Albus Dumbledore gründete sich der ‚Orden des Phoenix'. Dann begann der Kampf – und das Sterben.

Die freudige Nachricht, dass Lily ein Kind erwartete, hellte den blutigen Horizont nur für ein paar Tage auf.

Jeder von Remus' Versuchen, zwischen seinen Einsätzen für den Widerstand Kontakt zu Sanni aufzunehmen, scheiterte. Zumindest erhielt er keine Antwort mehr auf seine Eulenbriefe. Die Zeiten waren derart unsicher, vielleicht hatte der Verlust des Falken Veikko Nykänen bewogen, die verräterische Verbindung zu unterbrechen. Ihm blieb kaum Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, den Schmerz schob er weit von sich. Indessen begruben sie Freunde und Weggefährten: Die Prewetts, die McKinnons, Edgar Bones und dessen Familie.

Eines grauen Londoner Morgens, Remus war inzwischen bei Sirius untergekrochen – klopfte eine Eule an das Fenster. Anstelle eines Briefes brachte sie eine Tageszeitung. Es war der „Helsinki Kurier" vom vergangenen Samstag. Auf der Titelseite war das Bild eines weitläufigen, ländlichen Anwesens zu sehen, und über dem Dach hing das ‚Dunkle Mal' am Himmel der skandinavischen Winternacht. Remus musste die Bildunterschrift nicht verstehen, um zu begreifen, was geschehen war. Die Schlagzeile „Murha (Mord)!" trugen Namen und dahinter ein Kreuz: Veikko und Sannitara Nykänen †. Daneben lächelte eine ziemlich junge Sanni ihn aus einem älteren Foto heraus an und winkte in die Kamera, während das Portrait ihres Vaters ein ernstes Gesicht machte. Auf einer beiliegenden Karte sprach Eero Laaksonen Remus mit wenigen, aber sorgsam gewählten Worten sein Beileid aus.

Remus weigerte sich, zu fühlen. Das zumindest erklärte, warum Sanni seine Briefe nicht mehr beantwortete. Hatte sie versucht, sich zu verstecken? Hatte der Dunkle Lord selbst sie getötet? Remus konnte den Artikel nicht lesen, aber eigentlich wollte er den genauen Hergang des Mordes gar nicht wissen. Wissen bedeutete, sich mit dem Unvermeidlichen zu konfrontieren, mit Schmerz und Trauer. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr dafür. Seine Liebe, seine Hoffnungen, jeder Trost war im grünen Leuchten des tödlichen Fluchs vergangen, den das ‚Dunkle Mal' über dem finnischen Landsitz symbolisierte. Eine einzige Nacht erlaubte sich Remus Leid und Trauer zuzulassen, verzweifelte Tränen in Lilys Armen am Kamin der Potters vergießend. Gegen Morgen war er zu erschöpft, um zu weinen, und lauschte stumm auf Lilys leise Versicherung, dass das Leben jedem Menschen eine zweite Chance gebe – immer. Auch wenn diese Gewissheit Remus jetzt nicht trösten könne, so sei sie, Lily, doch überzeugt davon.

Am nächsten Tag verschloss Remus Sannis Briefe und ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke, Mütze, Schal und Handschuhe aus Honigtrollseide, in einer Pappkiste und deponierte sie unter dem Bett in Sirius' Gästezimmer. Die Erinnerung tat viel zu weh, um sich tagtäglich damit zu konfrontieren, und was ihm an Kraft geblieben war, brauchte er gar zu dringend für den Orden und den Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser.

**oooOOOooo**

Knapp eineinhalb Jahre später beerdigte Remus schließlich James und Lily Potter. Mit ihnen verlor er auch seine anderen engsten Freunde: Peter, getötet von Sirius, dem er vertraut hatte. Und Sirius, den Verräter, lebendig begraben in Askaban, unter Felsen, Gischt und namenloser Angst.

Während Remus alles verlor, das seinem Leben noch eine Bedeutung gegeben hatte, und ihm am Ende nicht einmal mehr der Kampf blieb, atmete England auf. Denn Lily Potter schien auch Lord Voldemort mit in den Tod gerissen zu haben.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt

* * *

  
**_

Finnisch mit Sanni (_suomea mukaan Sanni_):

Nykänen _Maatila _– ist die Entsprechung von Malfoy Manor ;-)

„Maatila" bedeutet „Gutshof", man darf sich das Ganze also etwas ländlicher vorstellen als das Anwesen der Malfoys

_Minä raskatan sinua_ – Liebe Mädels, so hört es sich an, wenn Euch ein Mann aus Helsinki oder Tampere erklärt, dass er euch liebt. Es sind die berühmten drei Worte, und ich finde, auf Finnisch klingen sie besonders schön. :-)


	27. Neubeginn

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**oooOOOooo**

Danke schön an Sally, Textehexe, Moonlight, Spitzohr und Spätzünder für Eure Reviews!

**oooOOOooo**

A./N. Pünktlich zum Sonntag geht die Geschichte weiter.  
Zum Ende des Kapitels wird es eher stichpunktartig, was daran liegt, dass ich Euch nicht mit Details aus dem universitären Alltag eines Arithmantikers langweilen wollte und einen größeren Zeitraum überbrücken muss, dessen Geschehnisse ich nicht im Einzelnen wiedergeben will. „Übergangskapitel" schimpft sich so etwas.  
Ab nächste Woche wird es wieder knackiger und kürzer, versprochen. ;-)

**oooOOOooo**

Beta-gelesen von TheVirginian. Danke schön!

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**28. Neubeginn**

Severus Snape lehnte müde an der kühlen Mauer. Es würde bald dämmern an diesem ersten November. Eigentlich hätte der Dunkle Lord längst wieder zurück sein müssen. Merlin, es konnte doch nicht derart lange dauern, einen untalentierten arroganten Mistkerl wie Potter und sein nichtsnutziges Balg zu eliminieren!

„Bist nervös, Snape", piepste Pettigrew und kicherte.

Die Ratte hatte sich eine penetrante Art angewöhnt, seid er den Dunklen Lord mit der so heiß begehrten Information versorgt hatte – dem Geheimnis, wie die Potters aufzuspüren waren. Die Potters – James und Lily. Die Ratte hatte eine feine Beobachtungsgabe. Vermutlich entwickelte man eine solche, wenn man in dreckigen Erdlöchern und Abwasserkanälen hockte und andere ausspionierte. Geschickt hatte er es angefangen, der kleine Pettigrew.

Unter dem Ärger, den Severus offen zu Schau trug – immerhin hatte der Dunkle Lord ihn nicht mitgenommen nach Godric's Hollow, obwohl er doch derjenige war, der ihm die Prophezeiung zugänglich gemacht hatte - kochte ein anderes, weitaus bedrohlicheres Gefühl: Angst.  
Angst um Lily Evans.

Evans – er nannte sie nie Potter. Diese Ehe existierte für ihn einfach nicht, und inzwischen würde es sein, als habe sie niemals existiert. Der Dunkle Lord hatte versprochen, Lily zu schonen. Eine Geste, die deutlich zeigte, wie sehr er den Tränkemeister schätzte. Seit Severus die Prüfung abgelegt und als bester Absolvent seit über fünfzig Jahren die Universität verlassen hatte, war er eben dies geworden: Der Brauer des Dunklen Lords. Kein Gift, das Severus nicht herstellen konnte, keine noch so exotische Zutat, die ihm sein Herr versagte. Alles hatte er erhalten, worum er je gebeten hatte, und aus allem hatte er einen Nutzen für den Dunklen Lord gezogen.

Dieses Mal würde die Belohnung der Revolution nicht nützen – doch sie würde Severus Snape zu einem glücklichen Mann machen. Natürlich war er nicht so blauäugig, zu glauben, Lily werde ihm in überschwänglicher Euphorie in die Arme fallen. Doch sie war eine schlaue Hexe: sobald sie feststellten würde, dass er, Severus, ihr die Sicherheit bieten konnte, an der Potter versagt hatte, wäre sie sicher einverstanden, ihn zu heiraten. Mit der Zeit würde aus der scheinbaren Vernunftehe eine glückliche Beziehung werden. Severus würde schon dafür sorgen. Nie hatte er eine andere angesehen, obwohl seine Position beim Dunklen Lord ihm manche Frau aus den Kreisen der besten Gesellschaft hätte zuführen können. Doch er hatte keinen Blick für sie – nicht einmal für die schöne Narcissa. Wobei sie vielleicht zu den wenigen gehörte, die er nicht haben konnte.

Immerhin: Lucius und Narcissa waren ein Vorzeige-Paar. Reich, gesellschaftlich anerkannt, beliebt. Im letzten Jahr hatten sie einen Sohn bekommen, und der Dunkle Lord selbst hatte verfügt, dass er, Severus, und Bellatrix die Paten des Jungen wurden. Seither nahm Severus seine Pflicht als Pate sehr ernst: Jeden Monat besuchte er Malfoy Manor zumindest einmal zum Tee und spielte mit Draco. Es war eine gute Übung für die Zeit, wenn er und Lily Kinder haben würden. Er verbrachte jede freie Minute mit dieser berauschenden Vorstellung. Sie würden ein gesellschaftlich geachtetes Paar sein in der neuen Ordnung, die der Dunkle Lord zu etablieren versprach. Lilys Makel, muggelstämmig und mit Potter verheiratet gewesen zu sein, nahm Severus großmütig in Kauf. Er liebte sie, das allein zählte.

Als die Flammen im Kamin grün aufflackerten und es vernehmlich zischte, stürzte Severus förmlich seinem Herrn entgegen. Endlich!  
Doch die Gestalt, die sich im Feuerschein abzeichnete, war nicht groß und schlank, nicht Ehrfurcht gebietend, sondern eher massig und bullig. Hustend stolperte Crabbe aus dem Feuer.

„Ihr seid die letzten, die es hören", keuchte er. „Ich war schon bei den Malfoys, den Lestranges, den MacNairs, den…"

„Was?", brüllte Severus ihn an und packte den weitaus stärkeren Mann an der rußverschmierten Robe. Sein Herz raste. Irgendetwas musste schief gegangen sein!

„Das Haus ist ein Trümmerfeld", presste er hervor. „Ich bin geflohen, als der Orden kam. Die müssen irgendwie Wind bekommen haben von der Aktion. Black war da, und dieser halbe Riese, dieser Hagrid. Sie haben das Blag aus den Trümmern getragen, hat geschrieen wie am Spieß."

Pettigrew riss die Augen auf, Entsetzen stand darin. „Wo ist der Dunkle Lord?"

„Wie es scheint, ist er verschwunden", ächzte Crabbe und stieß jetzt erst Severus von sich, der hart auf den Steinboden prallte. „Jedenfalls kam er nicht mehr aus dem Haus. Wir können nur warten."

„Was…?" Severus räusperte sich. Niemand wusste von seinem Handel mit ihrem Herrn. „Was ist mit den Potters?"

Crabbe zuckte die Schultern. „Potter starb gleich an der Tür, das habe ich noch gesehen, also den grünen Widerschein vom Todesfluch. Die Frau ist auch hinüber, habe ich Black sagen hören. Übrigens, Pettigrew, er sucht nach dir. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mir ein verdammt gutes Versteck suchen und mich eine Weile tot stellen."

Die Ratte wurde blass, doch dann nickte sie und verschwand mit einem gemurmelten „Nokturngasse" im Kamin. Auch Crabbe machte sich schleunigst davon.

Severus blieb allein zurück. Er spürte, wie Tränen in seinen Kragen rannen, doch er konnte es nicht verhindern.

Lily war tot, und zu einem guten Teil war es seine Schuld. Der Dunkle Lord war verschwunden. Merlin, war dies der Inhalt des Teils der Prophezeiung gewesen, den er nicht gehört hatte?

Lily war tot. Seine Schuld. Niemals würde er sich selbst vergeben. Dieses Wissen würde ihn umbringen, langsam und ohne eine Aussicht auf Gnade.

Er riss an seinen Haaren und warf sich auf den harten Boden, doch der Schmerz hatte nicht die erhoffte Wirkung.

Stunden, so schien es ihm, schlug er die Stirn auf den kalten Marmor, wieder und wieder. Er war es nicht wert, zu leben. Er war es von Anfang an nicht wert gewesen, Lily zu gewinnen. Deswegen hatte er sie auch nicht bekommen.

Schuld, Schuld, immerwährende, untilgbare Schuld.

Untilgbar?

Ein Gedanke bildete sich, allmählich, nahm verschwommene Form an.

Absolution.

Vielleicht gab es eine Absolution. Wenn die Pflicht, die er sich auferlegte, groß genug war.

In seinem Leben hatte es außer dem Dunklen Lord nur eine Person gegeben, von der Severus sich je Pflichten hatte auferlegen lassen. Albus Dumbledore.

Er würde mit dem Direktor seiner alten Schule sprechen. Noch heute Nacht.

Falls der Dunkle Lord zurückkehrte, würde er das Kind suchen – Lilys Kind. Doch dann würde jemand in seinem Weg stehen, den er nicht so einfach beseitigen könnte wie den nichtsnutzigen James Potter. Er, Severus Snape. Dieses Kind zu retten, es vor dem Dunklen Lord zu schützen, war das Einzige, das er noch für Lily tun konnte. Er schuldete ihr wenigstens das.

Severus erhob sich, wusch sein Gesicht und heilte notdürftig seine Wunden. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts…

**oooOOOooo**

Einige Monate später klopfte es am Fenster von Remus' bescheidenem Domizil im Londoner Norden. Mit viel Glück hatte er eine Stelle in einer Fertigung für magische Feuerwerkskörper erhalten, die nur dürftig bezahlt war, aber immerhin ein regelmäßiges Einkommen bot. Er öffnete, und ein unauffälliger, grauer Steinkauz huschte in das kleine Wohnzimmer. Remus kannte den Vogel nicht, der auf dem Regal landete und herausfordernd sein linkes Bein vorstreckte. Das Pergament stellte sich als eine Seite aus einem internationalen Studentenmagazin heraus. Jemand hatte eine Anzeige mit roter Tinte umkringelt.

_Die königlich-magische Universität Kopenhagen führt auch in diesem Jahr wieder ein Assessment Center durch, um begabte Studenten in den Fächern Runenkunde, höhere Verwandlung und Arithmantik zu gewinnen. Für jeden der drei Studiengänge werden Stipendien vergeben, soweit die erforderlichen Voraussetzungen vorliegen. Quereinstiege in höhere Semester sind ebenfalls möglich, falls entsprechende Leistungen im Vorstudium nachgewiesen werden. Bewerbungen __reichen Sie __bitte mit vollständigen Unterlagen bis zum 1. März in unserem Sekretariat ein._

Darunter befanden sich Adresse und Sprechzeiten. Angeheftet entdeckte Remus eine kurze Notiz auf dem Briefkopf der finnischen Botschaft.

_Hallo Remus,_

_als ich das anliegende Inserat sah, fielen Sie mir spontan ein.  
Vielleicht haben Sie ja Interesse?_

_Mit freundlichem Gruß__,_

_Eero Laaksonen_

Mit leerem Blick starrte Remus auf das Papier und las dann den Wortlaut der Anzeige ein zweites Mal. Er erinnerte sich, wie Sanni ihm einmal erzählt hatte, dass Kopenhagen unter gewissen Voraussetzungen sogar Squibs zum Studium zuließ. Zum ersten Mal seit langem dachte Remus wieder an den Wolfsbanntrank, von dem Laaksonen erzählt hatte. Hätte er ihm die Anzeige überhaupt geschickt, wenn seine Lykantrophie die Möglichkeit zu studieren ausschloss? Die skandinavische Werwolfspolitik galt als liberal. Doch Remus konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass jemand wie Laaksonen Zeit hatte, sich im Detail mit Zulassungsvoraussetzungen zu beschäftigen. Nun, er selbst hatte Zeit.  
Zwei Abende verbrachte er in der Universitätsbibliothek, um etwas über die Zulassungsbedingungen der Universitäten Dänemarks herauszubekommen. Erfolglos.  
Am Abend des dritten Tages fand er sich selbst in der Winkelgasse an der Eulenpoststation, wo er einen unverschämten Betrag für eine Auslandseulenlieferung berappte. Das Essen würde eben den Rest des Monats etwas knapper ausfallen. Er hatte der Anfrage eine Kopie seiner Zeugnisse aus dem Vorstudium beigefügt.

Zehn Tage später erhielt er eine Einladung und die Aufforderung, sich am siebten März an der Königlich Magischen Universität im Fachbereich für Theorie und Geschichte der Zauberei einzufinden. Mitzubringen hatte er alle seine Zeugnisse im Original sowie als Quereinsteiger im höheren Semester zwei Empfehlungsschreiben bisheriger Professoren. Der Einladung lagen die Daten eines Portschlüssels bei, der alle Kandidaten am Morgen des Bewerbungstages von der Londoner Universität aus nach Kopenhagen transportieren würde.

Remus' Herz schlug heftig in seiner Brust. Er hatte sich in seiner Anfrage erkundigt, ob seine Lykantrophie ein Problem bedeute. Auch wenn man seine Frage nicht direkt beantwortet hatte, stellte die Einladung allein schon eine ausreichende Erwiderung dar.

Gleich nach der Arbeit schickte er am nächsten Tag Eulen zu Dumbledore und zu seinem früheren Professor für Arithmantik, MacAllister. Beide antworteten umgehend und hatten ihren freundlichen Briefen Empfehlungsschreiben beigefügt.

Am Morgen des siebten März fand sich Remus mehr als eine halbe Stunde vor Aktivierung des Portschlüssels in der Uni ein. Er war erstaunt, dass außer ihm nur noch zwei junge Frauen kamen, um ebenfalls an dem Assessment Center teilzunehmen. Die eine hatte sich für Runenkunde beworben, die andere für höhere Verwandlung. Diese wirkte ausgesprochen sicher.

„Sie müssen mich nehmen", verkündete sie selbstbewusst. „Ich bin eine Animaga."

„Das ist allerdings wirklich eine seltene Gabe", sagte die andere bewundernd. „Was ist deine Tiergestalt?"

„Ich werde eine Nachtigall", verkündete sie stolz. „Das ist eine ganz besondere Form, denn es ist viel seltener, sich in einen Vogel zu verwandeln als in ein Säugetier."

Sie schwadronierte noch eine ganze Weile darüber, wie überlegen man als Animagus anderen in der Verwandlungskunst sei. Remus tauschte gelegentlich einen unauffälligen Blick mit der anderen Frau. Sie waren beide froh, als es Zeit wurde, den Portschlüssel anzufassen.

Er brachte sie in eine lichtdurchflutete Halle. Neben, vor und hinter ihnen kamen gleichzeitig ebenfalls Portreisende an. Minutenlang war der Raum erfüllt vom Summen der Transportmagie. Doch schließlich neigte sich die allgemeine Anreise dem Ende zu. Eine in hellgrüne Roben gekleidete ältere Hexe erschien mit einem ganzen Tross von Mitarbeitern und begab sich hinter ein Podium.

„Guten Morgen, meine Damen und Herren", begrüßte sie die angehenden Studenten in akzentfreiem Englisch.

Remus vermutete, dass es an dem internationalen Studiengangs lag.

„Im Namen der Universitätspräsidentin darf ich Sie alle herzlich willkommen heißen. Mein Name ist Melissa Jörgensen, ich unterrichte angewandte Runenkunde. Wir möchten sie jetzt bitten, sich in Gruppen aufzuteilen. Kandidaten für höhere Verwandlung folgen bitte meinem Kollegen Morten Hansen." Sie wies auf einen Zauberer mit grauen, kurzen Haaren, der eine dunkle Robe trug. „Die angehenden Arithmantiker wollen bitte mit Frau Professor Liselott Metana gehen." Eine rundliche Hexe in Jeans und Umhang winkte freundlich in die Reihen. „Bewerber für Runenkunde gehen mit mir nach drüben in den Pavillon."

Sie zeigte auf ein futuristisch anmutendes Gebäude, das zwischen hohen Eichen am Ende einer Rasenlandschaft hervorragte.  
Es entstand zunächst ein ziemliches Durcheinander, aber bald hatten sich die jungen Hexen und Zauberer aufgeteilt. Remus folgte Professor Metana, und mit ihm zusammen kamen noch an die zwei Dutzend Zauberer, jedoch nur zwei Hexen. Metana führte ihre Schäfchen in einen Hörsaal und bat sie freundlich Platz zu nehmen. Sie hielt eine kurze Ansprache in schnellem Dänisch und wechselte dann zu Latein. Natürlich, was hatte Remus erwartet? Latein war immer noch die Sprache, in der die Arithmantiker ihre Kongresse abhielten und ihre Artikel verfassten.

„Ich werde jetzt ihre Namen aufrufen", verkündete Metana, „und dann gehen Sie bitte in den Saal nebenan. Dort liegen schriftliche Arbeiten für Sie bereit. Bitte beginnen Sie sofort, Sie werden die Zeit brauchen."

Sie rief die Namen in alphabetischer Reihenfolge auf, und Remus war ziemlich erstaunt, dass auf „K", Nelly Kalvain, bereits das „N" folgte: Homer Nandini. Sollten Sie ihn doch noch im Vorfeld aussortiert haben? Schließlich blieb er mit einer jungen Hexe übrig. Diese lächelte ihm schulterzuckend zu.

Metana schloss ihr Heft. „Nadine Leroc und Remus Lupin. Wie schön, dass Sie beide hier sind. Keine Sorge, wir haben Sie nicht vergessen. Das Assessment Center nebenan ist für unsere Studienanfänger vorgesehen, und ich möchte Sie beide ungern langweilen oder unterfordern, da Sie sich für das Abschlussjahr bewerben. Nun, normalerweise nehme ich nur die zehn Prozent Jahrgangsbesten in meinen Abschlusslehrgang, die anderen verlassen uns mit einem Bachelor-Zeugnis. Ich möchte Sie beide nun bitten, in der nächsten Stunde einen Vortrag für meine jetzigen Absolventen vorzubereiten. Sie, Nadine, berichten uns bitte etwas über die arithmantische Konstante von Gregory in der modernen Rezeption unter Beachtung der Golway-Faktoren. Sie, Remus, tragen uns bitte zu den theoretischen Grundlagen der Teleportationskammer nach Lester vor. Meine Studenten werden die Hörer Ihrer Vorträge sein und Ihre Ergebnisse hinterher mit Ihnen diskutieren. Machen Sie sich auf kritische Nachfragen gefasst."

Einen Vortrag nur aus dem Kopf heraus zu konzipieren, ohne letzte Unsicherheiten nachschlagen zu können, war eine schwierige Aufgabe, selbst für Remus. Das Konzept hatte er schnell erarbeitet, die Grundlagen waren nicht einmal so kompliziert, aber sie ließen sehr viel Raum für schwierige Nachfragen. Die Stunde verging wie im Flug. Sehr pünktlich öffnete sich die Tür, und eine Gruppe von zwölf jungen Zauberern und Hexen trat herein. Sie setzten sich in die vorderen Reihen des Hörsaals und lauschten zunächst aufmerksam den Ausführungen von Nadine Leroc. Die Französin bot eine fehlerfreie Vorstellung, beantwortete alle Diskussionsbeiträge kompetent und kam nur bei einer Rechnung an der Tafel einmal in Schwierigkeiten, für die sie jedoch eine kreative Lösung aus der höheren Mathematik fand. Remus war beeindruckt, und auch Metana schien zufrieden. Dann war er selbst an der Reihe.

Ziemlich nervös begann er seinen Vortrag, sein Latein war etwas eingerostet, doch je länger er sprach, desto ruhiger wurde er. Zwei Zwischenfragen beantwortete er problemlos. In der nachfolgenden Diskussion trieben ihn die kritischen Nachfragen ziemlich in die Enge. Er war schließlich genötigt, seine Thesen mit Formeln zu untermauern. Wie immer, wenn er sich auf Zahlen und Ziffern konzentrieren konnte, fühlte er sich deutlich sicherer. Dennoch war er unter seinem Hemd nassgeschwitzt, als die Diskussion schließlich von Metana beendet wurde. Sie bedankte sich bei ihren Studenten und lud Nadine und Remus in die Mensa ein. Während des Essens entspann sich ein lebhaftes Gespräch über wissenschaftliche Themen, das die drei im Dienstzimmer der Professorin bei Kaffee und Keksen fortsetzten. Natürlich merkte Remus, dass Metana zielsicher die Kenntnisse der Kandidaten in den Randbereichen und Hilfswissenschaften der Arithmantik prüfte. Sie brachte sowohl ihn als auch Nadine manches Mal in arge Bedrängnis. Remus hatte zudem das Problem, dass er in den letzten zwei Jahren von den Entwicklungen und Veröffentlichungen der akademischen Arithmantik abgeschnitten gewesen war, während die junge Französin über ein hervorragendes aktuelles Wissen verfügte. Gegen drei Uhr bat Professor Metana ihn, kurz draußen auf dem Flur zu warten. Während er beobachtete, wie die jungen Kandidaten mit bleichen Gesichtern aus der schriftlichen Klausur kamen und sich zu einer letzten Prüfung im Verwandlungsbereich begaben, gönnte er sich einen unauffälligen Reinigungszauber und fand auch die Toilette.

Nach nur zehn Minuten kam Nadine aus dem Zimmer der Professorin. Sie lachte und zeigte ihm froh die Anmeldungspapiere.

„Du musst noch zaubern", teilte sie ihm mit. „Du warst bisher richtig gut, Remus. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns dann im April."

Beschwingten Schritts machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Halle, in der die Ports warteten.

„Remus, kommen Sie bitte herein."

„Natürlich, Professor."

Remus folgte Metana.

„Wir verwenden hier nur unsere Vornamen", erklärte sie freundlich.

„Das ist mir bereits bei der Diskussion aufgefallen", sagte Remus. „Es ist sehr ungewohnt für mich."

„Das glaube ich Ihnen gern", lachte sie. „Wir Dänen lieben unkonventionelles Arbeiten. Für einen Briten muss das sehr merkwürdig sein."

Sie setzte sich.

„Würden Sie den Tisch bitte verwandeln, Remus?"

„Welchen Gegenstand bevorzugen Sie?", erkundigte er sich höflich.

„Oh, das überlasse ich ganz Ihnen. Beeindrucken Sie mich."

Remus atmete tief durch. Natürlich konnte er den Tisch in einen Schrank verwandeln oder in ein Sofa, aber das waren in seiner Phase der Ausbildung eher leichtere Übungen. Etwas Lebendiges wäre sicher beeindruckend, doch er war nicht sicher, ob er das fehlerfrei schaffen würde. Nun, vielleicht kein Tier, aber doch eine Pflanze. Immerhin bestand der Tisch aus Holz, und das entsprach der arkanen Struktur von Pflanzen.

Er zog seinen Stab und konzentrierte sich. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien Professor McGonagall.

„_Metamorphosis replicate_", gebot er und tippte an den Schreibtisch.

Binnen Sekunden begann der Tisch zu ächzen, und Zweige wucherten aus den Seiten, während sich Wurzeln aus den Füßen in den Boden bohrten. Im nächsten Augenblick flatterten ein Dutzend Krähen krächzend auf Remus zu. Entsetzt starrte er auf die schwarzen Vögel. Metana begann schallend zu lachen. Im selben Moment streckte sich ein armdicker Ast nach rechts und zertrümmerte die Scheibe der Vitrine, in der Metana einige alte und sicher ziemlich wertvolle Bücher aufbewahrte. Immer noch kreisten die Krähen empört schreiend um die Lampe.

„_Recurrens_!", befahl Remus, dem kalter Schweiß auf die Stirn trat.

Der Baum begann wieder zu schrumpfen, die Vögel verschwanden – stattdessen klatschen Eier auf den Boden und ihr Inhalt lief in die Löcher, die die sich zurückbildenden Wurzeln des Baums im Parkett hinterließen. Mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes reparierte Remus das Glas der Vitrine.

„Oh Merlin, das tut mir furchtbar Leid", stotterte er mit hochroten Wangen. Eigelb lief ihm über die Schuhe.

Die immer noch lachende Metana schwang ihren Stab, die Eier fügten sich wieder zusammen und schwebten in ihre Schreibtischschublade.

„Entschuldigen Sie", sagte Remus geknickt. Schlimmer als eben konnte man sich ja nicht selbst aus dem Rennen manövrieren.

„Das war ein vergnügliches Stück Zauberkunst", stellte Metana zu Remus' grenzenlosem Erstaunen fest. „Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass sie diesen Spruch verwenden würden, hätte ich Ihnen vorher gesagt, dass ich Kräheneier sammle. Wenigstens erfahre ich auf diese Art, dass man mir ein Papageienei untergeschoben hat."

Sie wies auf einen bunten Vogel mit Hakenschnabel, der vergnügt über ihren Schrank turnte und die Schnitzereien annagte.

„An ihrer Zauberkunst und Verwandlungstechnik müssen Sie noch arbeiten, Remus. Davon abgesehen freue ich mich jedoch, Sie am ersten April in meiner Abschlussklasse begrüßen zu können." Sie lächelte. „Ihre Zeugnisse kann ich sicher behalten. Wir kommen leider nicht ganz ohne Bürokratie aus. Diese Formulare müssen Sie bitte ausfüllen. Falls Sie ein Stipendium benötigen, holen Sie sich bitte im Sekretariat die nötigen Unterlagen. Alle meine Siebtsemester erhalten eine bezahlte Tutorenstelle, aber das Gehalt reicht bestenfalls für einen Wohnwagen, Kopenhagen ist teuer. Wie gesagt, ich freue mich auf Ihre Mitarbeit."

Erst als die Tür des Professorenzimmers hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, erlaubte sich Remus ein tiefes Durchatmen. Bei Merlin, er hatte es geschafft! Für einen Augenblick überlegte er, wem er das freudige Ereignis mitteilen wollte. Die Liste war erschreckend kurz. Der Krieg hatte ihm kaum Freunde gelassen. Schließlich schrieb er nach seiner Rückkehr nach London drei Eulenbriefe: An MacAllister, an Dumbledore sowie an Arthur Weasley. Und er ging zur finnischen Botschaft, um sich persönlich bei Eero Laaksonen zu bedanken. Der Diplomat hatte wenig Zeit, doch er zeigte sich erfreut über die Rückmeldung und Remus' Erfolg.

**oooOOOooo**

Kopenhagen erwies sich als beste Entscheidung in Remus' Leben seit langer, langer Zeit. Er schloss das Studium der Arithmantik ‚summa cum laude' ab, erhielt eine Doktoranden- und später eine Assistenten-Stelle. Der staatlich verordnete Wolfsbanntrank entpuppte sich als erhebliche Stabilisierung - sozial wie gesundheitlich.

Ein Jahr nach Remus' Umzug von London nach Kopenhagen war er zudem nicht mehr allein: Er hatte Freunde gefunden und in der Bibliothekarin Mette schließlich auch eine Partnerin. Im Sommer 1984 heiraten sie. Mette hatte weder Lilys Charme noch Sannis Faszination, doch sie war eine sanfte und heitere Gefährtin. Für eine ganze Weile genoss Remus das unkomplizierte Leben an ihrer Seite, und er erlaubte sich endlich, die alten Wunden verheilen zu lassen.

Während der Jahre, die er in Dänemark verbrachte, begaben sich zwei seltsame Ereignisse. Das erste trug sich in dem Sommer nach ihrer Hochzeit zu. Eines Abends kam Mette ziemlich nervös nach Hause in ihre gemeinsame Wohnung.

„Das war vielleicht ein merkwürdiger Tag", erzählte sie in ihrem typischen schnellen Dänisch, und Remus musste sich konzentrieren, um sie verstehen zu können. „Ich könnte schwören, ich bin beobachtet und verfolgt worden."

„Ein heimlicher Verehrer?", flachste Remus.

Doch Mette schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine Frau. Sie ist mir gestern schon aufgefallen, weil sie in der Bibliothek saß und den ganzen Tag in dasselbe Buch gestarrt hat. Heute Morgen war sie wieder da. Und sie hat eine meiner Kolleginnen gefragt, wie ich heiße. Seltsam, oder? Warum fragt sie nicht mich? Heute Mittag war ich mit Grete essen, und da saß sie nur ein paar Tische entfernt. Und beim Schaufensterbummel ist sie ebenfalls hinter uns hergekommen, immer mit ein paar Metern Abstand. Irgendwann wurde es mir zu dumm, und ich wollte sie zur Rede stellen, da war sie plötzlich verschwunden."

„Bist du sicher, dass es kein Zufall war?", erkundigte sich Remus und legte sein ‚Journal für angewandte Arithmantik' beiseite.

Mette schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Denn als ich vorhin bei dir im Büro die Pläne vom Architekten abgeholt habe, die du noch einmal durchsehen wolltest, war sie auch dort. Ich habe sie gerufen, aber sie flüchtete förmlich, als sie mich sah. Ich könnte schwören, sie hat auf dich gewartet."

Remus kratzte sich am Kinn. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer das sein könnte. Wie sah sie denn aus?"

„Langer dunkler Umhang, klassischer Schnitt. Traditionelle Zauberermode, so etwas trägt hier sonst niemand an der Uni. Lange blonde Haare. Eine Studentin?"

Remus schüttelten den Kopf. „Bei den Erstsemestern sind nur Männer dieses Jahr, und sonst – meine Blondinen sind alle kurzhaarig." Er lächelte. „Du verdächtigst mich doch nicht etwa?"

Mette lachte. „Dafür lügst du viel zu schlecht, Remus Lupin. Außerdem, das Parfüm würde ich wieder erkennen." Sie schnupperte an ihm. „Du riechst gut und jedenfalls anders als sie. Diese Frau trug einen ganz merkwürdigen Duft. Nach Schnee und Winter, irgendwie."

Remus erstarrte. In seinem Kopf tauchte ein Bild auf, mühsam verdrängt.

„Ich sehe, bei dir tut sich etwas", stellte Mette befriedigt fest.

„Deine Beschreibung passt auf ein Mädchen, das ich früher mal kannte", sagte Remus leise. „Aber sie kann es nicht sein. Sie ist tot."

Mette seufzte. Sie wusste, es war nicht gut, in Remus' seelischen Kriegswunden zu bohren. Er hatte fast alle seine Freunde verloren. So nahm sie ihn nur in den Arm und tröstete ihn. Die seltsame Frau erwähnte sie nie wieder.

Das zweite merkwürdige Ereignis trug sich im folgenden Winter zu. Remus und Mette waren mit Freunden über Silvester in ein Ferienhaus am Meer gereist, um ein paar nette, entspannte Tage zu verbringen. Als sie nach einem Spaziergang ins Haus zurückkehrten, war die Tür aufgebrochen. Jemand hatte die magischen Verschlusssiegel geknackt und das Haus durchwühlt.

„Fehlt etwas?", erkundigten sich die herbeigerufenen Auroren. „Muggel können es nicht gewesen sein, wegen des Wachzaubers", stellte die Teamleiterin der Auroren fest. „Wessen Siegel war es?"

„Meines", erklärte Remus.

„Wer kennt die Formel, um es aufzuheben?", fragte sie und zückte einen Block mit einer ‚Flotten Schreibefeder'.

„Nur Mette, meine Sekretärin Grete und ich", erwiderte Remus.

„Bei unseren Freunden fehlt gar nichts", beantwortete Mette die Frage des ersten Auroren. „Obwohl Göran sein Portemonnaie mit über fünfhundert Kronen Muggelgeld und etwa vierzig Goldmünzen offen auf dem Bett liegen hatte."

„Bei mir fehlt der Pass", sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd. „Wer will schon einen britischen Pass?" ‚Und dann noch mit einem Werwolfsstempel?', setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Erst, als sie am Abend hinausgingen, um sich von den Dünen aus das Feuerwerk des nahen Dorfes anzusehen, bemerkte er, was noch fehlte.

„Ganz schön kalt", sagte Mette und schlang die Arme um Remus' Mitte. „Leihst du mir deine tollen, warmen Handschuhe?"

„Das würde ich gern", gab er zurück und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze. „Aber ich habe sie vorhin nicht gefunden, obwohl ich schwören könnte, sie waren ebenso wie Schal und Mütze an der Garderobe."

Im nächsten Moment überlief es ihn eiskalt. Er dachte an Mettes Beschreibung der blonden Frau in den altmodischen Zaubererroben vor seinem Büro. Doch es konnte nicht sein! Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er durfte sich nicht in dieser Art Gedanken verlieren. Sanni war tot. Er selbst lebte in einer friedlichen, ruhigen Beziehung, hatte eine neue Heimat gefunden. Er sollte nicht mehr an früher denken. Er nahm seine Mütze ab und wand sie um Mettes kalte Finger. Die Mütze hatte im Flur des Ferienhauses gelegen, doch der Schal fehlte ebenso wie die Handschuhe. Sie tauchten nicht wieder auf, und die Einbrecher wurden nie gefunden.

**oooOOOooo**

Für ein paar ruhige Jahre blieb Remus in Dänemark. Die Beziehung zu Mette zerbrach schließlich an ihrem unerfüllten Kinderwunsch und Remus' daraus resultierender Flucht in die Arbeit. Die Scheidung kam ihn teuer zu stehen, aber wirkliche Probleme ergaben sich erst, als der Sohn der dänischen Zauberereiministerin von einem Werwolf angegriffen wurde und im Garten des Regierungssitzes verblutete. Die Medien griffen den tragischen Fall auf, zumal es nicht der einzige blieb. Überall im Land griffen vermeintlich integrierte Lykantrophe unschuldige Menschen an. Einige Muggel wurden sogar getötet.  
(Jahre später sollte ein schwedischer Journalist aufdecken, dass jemand die Zutaten für den in einem staatlichen Labor gebrauten Wolfsbanntrank manipuliert hatte. Die Spuren führten nach London, doch Schuldige konnten nie eindeutig identifiziert werden.)

Binnen Wochen änderte sich das gesellschaftliche und politische Klima. Überwunden geglaubte Ressentiments brachen auf. Immer öfter schlug Remus selbst von langjährigen Kollegen offene Feindseligkeit entgegen. Seine Freunde hielten zwar zu ihm, doch weitläufigere Bekannte mieden fortan seine Gesellschaft.

Im Januar 1992 weigerte sich der neue Dekan des Fachbereichs, Remus' Vertrag wie vorgesehen zu verlängern. In der veränderten Situation erwies es sich als unmöglich, eine neue Arbeit zu finden. Im Juli lief Remus' Visum ab, und die Stadtverwaltung verweigerte eine Verlängerung aufgrund seiner Erwerbslosigkeit. Ohne Arbeitsgenehmigung würde er keine Stellung finden, und ohne Stellung kein neues Visum erhalten. Remus erkannte schnell, in welchem Teufelskreis er steckte. Wenn er nicht als Illegaler aufgegriffen werden wollte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als nach England zurückzukehren.

Damit begann für Remus eine schwierige Zeit mit zahllosen Jobs und provisorischen Unterkünften. Als Dumbledore ihn im Juni 1993 nach Sirius' Flucht aus Askaban bat, als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zu kommen, war er dankbar für die Möglichkeit, wieder ein festes Einkommen und ein anständiges Dach über dem Kopf zu haben.

Am frühen Morgen des ersten September 1993 - es war kurz nach dem Vollmond – machte er sich auf den Weg nach London, zum Hogwarts-Express…

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	28. Wolfsdämmerung

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene

* * *

  
**

**oooOOOooo**

Danke schön an Sally, Spitzohr und Moonlight für Eure Reviews!

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

_A./N._

_Liebe Leser,__ an dieser Stelle verlassen wir den üblichen Cannon. Alles, was ich bisher in dieser Geschichte geschrieben habe, stand im Großen und Ganzen im Kontext mit den Büchern und hätte so oder ähnlich geschehen können. Dennoch ist dies nicht kompatibel mit meinen weiteren Plänen. Und so verändern wir den Zeitablauf etwas und auch die agierenden Personen.  
Wir beginnen damit in Band 5, „The order of the phoenix".… ja, ja, die älteren unter Euch werden sich erinnern ;-)_

_Der Kerl mit dem Hundeblick hat mir nächtelang zugesetzt: „Bitte! Lass mich doch diesen Zusammenstoß mit der ollen Gardine im fünften Band überleben. Ich werde mich auch ordentlich benehmen und bin ganz sicher nützlich im Verlauf der Geschichte. Biiiitteeeeee!"  
Hach ja. Wer kann Padfoot schon widerstehen? _

_Wir steigen also wieder ins Geschehen ein im Jahr 1997, am Abend vor der entscheidenden Schlacht.

* * *

  
_

**oooOOOooo**

Beta-gelesen von TheVirginian. Danke schön!

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**28. Wolfsdämmerung**

Der Salon im Grimmauldplatz Zwölf war so voll mit Hexen und Zauberern wie lange nicht mehr. Natürlich war der Orden vollständig. Nur eine Rumpfbesetzung war in Hogwarts geblieben, um die Schule zu bewachen. Doch warum sollte Voldemort sie auch vor der Zeit angreifen? Seine Ankündigung war unmissverständlich, auch hinsichtlich der Tageszeit, seine Armee übermächtig, und der, den er wollte, befand sich nicht in Hogwarts, sondern hier. Harry Potter.

Hoffnung war ein seltenes Gut in diesen Zeiten, und auch in den Mienen der meisten Ordensmitglieder spiegelte sich Resignation. Die letzte Schlacht stand bevor, und ihre Chancen standen schlecht.

Zu den wenigen, die einfach nicht bereit waren, aufzugeben, zählte Severus Snape. Seit der Tränkemeister sich am Ende des sechsten Schuljahres geweigert hatte, Dumbledore zu töten, war seine Tarnung aufgeflogen. Die Informationen aus Voldemorts innerem Zirkel fehlten dem Orden, und so geriet er immer weiter ins Hintertreffen. Dumbledore ging es zwar besser, nachdem Snapes Trank und der von Lupin und Bill Weasley entwickelte Gegenzauber die Wirkung des schwarzen Fluchs in seinem Arm gestoppt hatten. Dennoch erlangte der alte Zauberer seine vollen Kräfte nicht zurück.  
Nun lief Snape wie ein Panther im Käfig mit abgezirkeltem Schritt vor der Tafel mit den Plänen und der Schlachttaktik hin und her.

„Du machst mich nervös, Snape", knurrte Sirius und warf dem früheren Rivalen einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Dann geh Gassi und begieß' ein paar Parkbäume", empfahl der Tränkemeister bissig.

„Könnt ihr nicht einmal aufhören zu streiten?", fauchte Nymphadora Tonks und boxte ihren Ehemann in den Arm. „Ständig fängst du an, Sirius!"

McGonagall warf der Dreiergruppe einen tadelnden Blick zu.

„Was willst du, Minerva?", fragte Sirius entnervt. „Hauspunkte abziehen? Dann fang bei Slytherin an. Nicht, dass es noch darauf ankäme."

Es herrschte Endzeitstimmung im Grimmauldplatz, das konnte man mit Fug und Recht behaupten.

‚Dass wir immer noch hier sitzen und uns morgen zum Kampf stellen, liegt nur daran, dass sie uns alle hier ohnehin umbringen werden', dachte Remus Lupin. ‚Auf ein paar Tage früher oder später kommt es nicht an.'

Tatsächlich arbeiteten die Fluchbrecher Voldemorts bereits unermüdlich daran, die vielen Schutzzauber auf dem Hauptquartier aufzuheben. Irgendwann würden sie es schaffen. Hogwarts und dieses Haus waren die letzten Bastionen des Widerstands, nachdem das Ministerium gefallen war.

Remus' Blick wanderte zu Harry, der blass und mit zusammengepressten Lippen in einer Ecke hockte, die dünnen Finger mit denen von Ginny Weasley verschlungen. All die Erwachsenen um sie herum, all die mächtigen Zauberer, würden ihn nicht mehr lange schützen können. Dumbledore, Sirius, Snape – sie waren am Ende ihrer Weisheit und ihrer Kraft. Letzte Woche hatte man sich entschlossen, Voldemorts Ultimatum zur Auslieferung Harrys verstreichen zu lassen. Es war die letzte Möglichkeit für die Ordensmitglieder gewesen, sich und ihre Familien vor der Rache Voldemorts und seiner Schergen zu retten. Die überwältigende Mehrheit hatte in geheimer Abstimmung gegen die Preisgabe Harry Potters votiert.

‚Als hofften sie auf ein Wunder', dachte Remus. Doch es würde keines geben. Auf diese Nacht hier würden nur ein erbitterter Kampf und der Tod folgen.

Remus konnte nicht einmal sagen, dass er es bedauerte. Natürlich, es tat ihm Leid für die jungen Hexen und Zauberer, die ihr Leben noch vor sich hatten, für Hermine, Ginny, Ron und natürlich Harry. Für Sirius und Tonks, die erst im vorletzten Jahr nach Sirius' schwerer Verletzung in der Mysterienabteilung zueinander gefunden hatten. Eine wahre Hurt-Comfort-Geschichte, die Liebe der beiden temperamentvollen Black-Abkömmlinge. Remus empfand auch Mitleid für Minerva und Albus, denen er einen ruhigen Lebensabend gegönnt hätte. Nur er selbst tat sich nicht Leid. Für solche wie ihn und Severus, denen nur noch der Kampf geblieben war, schien es nicht einmal falsch, dass es zu Ende ging.

Im Flur fauchten die Flammen des Kamins. Albus kam als letzter, wie so oft. Gebeugt wie von einer unsichtbaren Last betrat er den Raum und nahm seinen Platz vor den Tafeln ein.

Snape hatte die Pläne des Schulgeländes und des Verbotenen Waldes mit einem schlichten Zauber in der Vertikalen befestigt. Er begann nun, mit dem Stab helle und dunkle Punkte auf den Karten zu verteilen und damit Stellungen zu markieren. Die Überzahl der schwarzen Punkte, die für Voldemorts Truppen standen, war erdrückend. Insbesondere der Werwolf-Armee unter Fenrirs Führung hatten sie nichts entgegenzusetzen. Die Zahl der lykantrophen Soldaten potenzierte sich, seit die Auroren die Straßen nicht mehr kontrollierten, und sie alle folgten den Verlockungen und Verheißungen des Dunklen Lords. Dazu kamen Trolle, Riesen, Koboldhorden und natürlich die Todesser um Voldemorts rechte Hand, Bellatrix.  
Sie hatte ihren Schwager Lucius abgelöst, der nach dem Debakel im Ministerium in Harrys fünftem Schuljahr und der Flucht von Harry, Hermine und Ron von Malfoy Manor froh sein konnte, dass man ihm noch keinen ‚Todesfluch in den reinblütigen Hintern gejagt' hatte, wie Sirius es zu formulieren pflegte.

Auf einen Wink von Dumbledore begann Snape, die Positionen der Todesser und ihrer Helfer zu erläutern, Stärken und Schwächen zu beschreiben und für jede Gruppe eine Bekämpfungsstrategie anzubieten. Alle hatten einen Haken, und jeder im Raum wusste es: Sie waren hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl. Absolut hoffnungslos.

Remus lehnte sich zurück, streckte die Beine aus und griff nach seinem Wasserglas. Der Vollmond steckte ihm noch in den Knochen, und mangels Zutaten hatte Snape diesmal keinen ‚_Fortis'_ für ihn brauen können, von Wolfsbann ganz zu schweigen. Auch diese Vorräte gingen zur Neige. Aber der ‚_Dolorcalmus'_ sorgte wenigstens dafür, dass er weitgehend schmerzfrei war.

Severus erläuterte eben, wie man die Riesen effizient ausschalten könne, wenn man mit fünf Zauberern gleichzeitig einen _‚Magno-Emeticus'_, einen starken Brechfluch, auf den Magen, ihre schwache Stelle, lenkte.

„Leider haben wir keine fünfzig oder hundert Zauberer, um die ein bis zwei Duzend Riesen zu bekämpfen. Denn wenn wir ihnen mit fünfzig oder mehr Leuten entgegen treten, kann niemand mehr die Werwölfe von der Schule fernhalten", knurrte Sirius.

„Wir können versuchen, Greyback gezielt zu treffen", schlug Oliver Wood vor.

„Was denkst du, Lupin?", fragte Snape mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Selbst wenn wir ihn mitten aus dem Rudel rausholen und töten könnten", sagte Remus müde, „hat er mindestens vier oder fünf Unterführer, von denen wir nur drei namentlich kennen. Das Rudel wäre nicht ohne Führung. Außerdem sind sie auch ohne Alpha eine Heimsuchung. Wenn sie die Schule erreichen, gibt es ein Blutbad."

„Und dann ist da ja auch noch dieser nicht weiter bemerkenswerte Zauberer…."

„…mit den vielen fiesen Todessern im Schlepptau", ergänzten die Weasley-Zwillinge sarkastisch. Selbst ihnen schien das Lachen vergangen zu sein, ihre Scherze waren seltener und zynischer geworden in den letzten Monaten.

„Diese ganzen Diskussionen sind doch sinnlos!", rief Harry aus. „Lasst mich zu ihm gehen und es zu Ende bringen. Dann sterben zumindest keine Unschuldigen mehr."

„Zut alors, wir sind auch Unschuldige!", protestierte Fleur fluchend.

„Wir sind Beteiligte", klärte Fred seine Schwägerin auf, und ein Grinsen kehrte für einen kurzen Moment auf sein sommersprossiges Gesicht zurück.

Ein Krachen im oberen Stockwerk ließ sie alle aufhorchen. Hatten die Todesser den letzten Schutzbann des Hauptquartiers durchbrochen? Sie hörten Seidenschnabel aufkreischen, und dann glitt ein riesenhafter Schatten die Treppe hinunter. Severus reagierte als erster.

„_Expecto patronum!" _

Sein silbriger Thestral galt dem vermeintlichen Dementor. Doch der Schatten segelte mit beeindruckender Spannweite durch den Patronus hindurch und landete dann zielsicher auf dem untersten Knauf des Treppengeländers.

„Wow!", rief Ron aus.

Seine Verblüffung war nachvollziehbar, denn wann bekam man mitten in London schon mal einen echten Seeadler zu sehen?

„Das ist ja ein Botenvogel!", rief Ginny aus.

Sie hatte Recht. Der mächtige Greif trug ein Pergament am Fuß.

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, bringt dieses Tier gute Nachrichten", beendete Dumbledore alle Spekulationen. Er schritt auf den großen Raubvogel zu. „Ich habe lange auf dich gewartet, Pekka", sagte er zu dem Tier und strich ihm mit der gesunden Hand über das glänzende Gefieder.

Remus fragte sich, wer in aller Welt einen derartigen Boten für seine Post benutzte? Das Tier war so selten, dass es enorm auffiel. Zudem musste es außerordentlich wertvoll sein.

Währenddessen brach Dumbledore das Siegel aus schwarzem Lack, auf dem ein Lindenblatt klebte, und entrollte das Pergament. Er überflog es, schien es ein weiteres Mal, diesmal genauer, zu studieren, dann ließ er den Arm sinken. Als er sich zum Salon hin umwandte, sahen Remus und die anderen ihn zum ersten Mal seit Wochen lächeln.

„Severus", begann er, und der Tränkemeister fixierte ihn mit blitzenden schwarzen Augen. „Deine Idee war Gold wert. Sie kommen."

Dumbledore holte tief Luft. „Severus, wenn du bitte unsere Taktik neu erläutern würdest. Die Werwölfe sollten nun kein Problem mehr sein."

Snape lächelte – ein so seltenes Ereignis, dass Hermine nicht als Einzige erschreckt die Augen weit aufriss. Snapes dunkle Augen funkelten – man mochte fast sagen - unternehmungslustig. Hoffnung stand darin zu lesen.

„Auch um Trolle, Riesen und Kobolde werden wir uns nun nicht mehr kümmern müssen", informierte der Tränkemeister sachlich. „Meine Damen und Herren, konzentrieren wir uns auf den Dunklen Lord und seine Todesser. Hagrid, könntest du bitte den Innenhof mit Stroh und Liegemöglichkeiten ausstatten. Wir brauchen Gitter zur Absperrung. Charlie Weasley kann dir helfen. Außerdem brauchen wir größere Mengen Fleisch. Die müssen organisiert werden. Black, Fletcher, das scheint mir euer Gebiet. Diebstahl und Plünderung von Küchen ist doch eine alte Gryffindor-Tradition."

Sirius wollte widersprechen, aber ein Blick von Tonks brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Er und Mundungus machten sich auf den Weg.

„Was erwarten wir, Direktor?", fragte Hagrid aufgeregt. „Drachen?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine Art geflügelter Wölfe. Sie sind sehr wild."

Er hielt das Pergament hoch, auf dem sich eine Abbildung befand.

„Das sind Hukka!", rief Charlie aus. „Aber wartet mal – die kann man nicht zähmen. Die sind blutrünstig, unberechenbar und gefährlich."

„Genau das, was man braucht, um sich Greybacks Rudel entgegen zu stellen", platzte Tonks heraus.

Dumbledore nickte. „Die, die wir erwarten, werden mit den Hukka umzugehen verstehen. Und jetzt, bitte, konzentrieren Sie sich alle auf Severus' Ausführungen. Die Nacht ist kurz genug."

Gemeinsam mit Snape entwickelten die Ordensmitglieder einen zwar risikobehafteten, aber plausiblen Plan. Wenn jeder von ihnen sich an die Weisungen hielt und seine Funktion erfüllte, waren sie zumindest nicht chancenlos. Gegen halb zwölf waren sie fertig. Jeder kannte seinen Platz, wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Remus' Aufgabe war eine der schwierigsten. Die erfahrenen und stärksten Kämpfer im Bereich Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mussten sich um die gefährlichsten Gegner kümmern – einige Aufgaben erschienen fast unlösbar.

„Dolohov", hatte Snape ihm gesagt. Remus hatte nur genickt. Voldemorts Meisterduellant. Niemand außer Kingsley, Snape oder eben Remus kamen für diese Mission in Frage.

Nach der Besprechung kam der Tränkemeister noch einmal auf den Werwolf zu. Ein Blick aus dunklen Augen traf ihn, und es lag beinahe etwas wie Mitgefühl darin. „Lupin, hör mir zu. Antonin Dolohov ist ein brillanter Duellant. Du musst ihn ausschalten. Ich selbst hätte keine Chance, er kennt mich zu gut von den gemeinsamen Übungen."

„Wen hast du?", fragte Remus leise. Sie standen abseits der anderen.

„Den Dunklen Lord", erwiderte Snape. „Mit Dumbledore und Potter. Wo warst du nur mit deinen Gedanken, als ich das vorhin erklärt habe, Lupin?"

„Was ist mit Bellatrix?", fragte Remus unbeeindruckt. Die Müdigkeit musste ihn überwältigt haben vorhin, er hatte wohl einen Teil von Snapes Vortrag nicht mitbekommen. Ihm war eiskalt; er zog seinen Umhang fester um die Schultern und pflückte zwei graue Haare vom Ärmel. Die Zeit und sein Fluch waren nicht eben gnädig mit ihm umgegangen.

„Black und Tonks kümmern sich um die Lestranges." Snape verzog das Gesicht. „Hoffentlich macht dein Freund endlich mal etwas richtig."

„Was ist mit den Malfoys?", erkundigte sich Remus. „Ich habe nicht gehört, dass man ihnen jemanden zugeteilt hätte."

„Lucius hat keinen Stab mehr, und der Dunkle Lord verweigert ihm einen neuen", erklärte Severus. „Das zumindest sagen unsere wenigen Quellen. Zumindest stimmte es, als Potter auf dem Manor gefangen war."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Narcissa wird alles tun, um ihren Mann zu schützen."

„Ja, und sie ist gut", gab Snape zu. „Aber sie muss an Lucius' Seite bleiben, und sie wird auch ein Auge auf ihren Sohn haben wollen. Wir haben Miss Chang und Ron Weasley für sie eingeteilt. Narcissa ist keine, die tötet. In all den Jahren habe ich den ‚_Avada_ _kedavra'_ nie von ihrer Hand gesehen."

„Miss Chang bleibt bei den anderen Jugendlichen", teilte Dumbledore mit, der eben zu ihnen trat. „Jemand von unseren Gästen wird sich um Mrs. Malfoy kümmern."

„Und falls Lucius einen neuen Stab hat?", gab Sirius zu bedenken, der eben zu ihnen stieß und offenbar die letzten Sätze gehört hatte.

„Wird das hoffentlich kein Problem sein", erwiderte Albus. „Kümmert euch um eure Aufgaben, und wer seinen Gegner kampfunfähig gemacht hat, hilft den anderen. Kingsley und Minerva kümmern sich um die Carrows, mit etwas Glück sind sie früh fertig."

Ein grell flackerndes, kaltes blaues Licht blitzte plötzlich durch die Fenster herein.

„Das muss der Portschlüssel sein", rief Dumbledore aus. „Merlin, es waren doch noch einige Banne auf dem Haus. Seht nur, wie die Brechungsmagie leuchtet! Unser Besuch verfügt über außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten."

„Das sollte er besser", meinte Arthur mit sorgenvollem Gesicht. „Wenn das mit den Werwölfen nicht klappt…"

Ein heftiges Rauschen und Brausen ließ sich vernehmen. Die Jugendlichen und auch einige der erwachsenen Zauberer eilten zu den Fenstern. Hagrid riss die doppelflügelige Hintertür weit auf, die zum Innenhof führte. Er hatte mit massiven Gittern ein geräumiges Gehege abgesperrt. Remus vermutete, dass Albus diesen Coup von langer Hand geplant hatte, ohne sicher zu sein, ob er funktionieren würde. Auf jeden Fall lag derartiges Material nicht zufällig im Keller von Grimmauldplatz herum.

Zumindest hatten jetzt alle einen freien Blick auf die Neuankömmlinge. Zwölf Schatten zeichneten sich unter einem Schild aus arkanen Energieblitzen ab. Ursache musste der Portschlüssel sein, der oberhalb des Hauses wirkte und die Schutzbanne brach, an denen Voldemorts Fluchbrecher sich seit Wochen die Zähne ausbissen. Ein mächtiges Stück Zauberkunst gehörte dazu. Remus hatte nur ein einziges Mal einen solchen Portschlüssel gesehen, und das war fast zwanzig Jahre her. Sein Herz schlug schneller.

Die Schatten kamen näher. Wind rauschte unter mächtigen Schwingen.

„_Valo!",_ gebot eine raue Stimme, und zwölf Zauberstäbe leuchteten auf.

„_Lumos!"_ unterstützte Albus die Landung, und andere taten es ihm nach. Der Innenhof war erleuchtet wie die Landebahn auf einem Muggelflughafen.

Begleitet von etlichen ‚Ahs' und ‚Ohs' landeten sie schließlich: Riesenhafte Geschöpfe mit fledermausartigen, ledrigen Flügeln und rot glitzernden, leuchtenden Augen. Ihre massigen, muskelbepackten Körper hatten die Größe von Pferden und waren mit feinem, grauem Pelz bedeckt. Tatsächlich ähnelten sie am ehesten riesigen, geflügelten Wölfen. Die fingerlangen Reißzähne der Hukka glommen im Licht.

Ihre Reiter waren kaum weniger beeindruckend. Elf wild aussehende Männer mit langen Mähnen und zu Zöpfen geflochtenen Bärten, die dunklen Lederumhänge mit Fell besetzt, sprangen von den Flugwölfen. Ihre schweren, nietenbesetzten Stiefel hallten bei jedem Schritt von den Mauern des Innenhofs wider. Trotz der Bärte und des martialischen Aussehens war keiner der Männer viel älter als zwanzig, die meisten schienen sogar eher jünger. Die muskulösen nackten Arme waren über und über mit Runentätowierungen verziert. Einer von ihnen, ein blonder Kerl, der etwas schmaler wirkte als seine Gefährten, half einer weiteren Person von dem Reittier, das er mit ihr geteilt hatte. Sie war vollständig in eine schwarze Kutte gehüllt, und das fürsorgliche Gebaren des Mannes verriet, dass es sich um jemanden handelte, der der Hilfe bedurfte. Als einzige trug die Person mit der Kutte keine Stiefel. Stattdessen lugten unter ihrem Mantel raubtierartige Klauen mit langen Krallen hervor, die mit Sicherheit tödliche Wunden zu reißen vermochten. Auch ihre Hände waren klauenartig verformt und mit langen Nägeln besetzt. Lediglich der dreizehnte Reiter wirkte zivilisiert. Er trug einen fellbesetzten Kapuzenumhang über einer eleganten graue Robe. Er streifte die Kapuze ab, und Albus begrüßte ihn zuerst.

Remus blieb der Mund offen stehen, als er ihn erkannte.

„Was für ein prächtiger Portschlüssel, Eero!", lobte der Direktor anerkennend.

„Danke", erwiderte der Attaché der finnischen Botschaft. „Ich hatte ernste Befürchtungen, dass es nicht gelingen würde. Aber nun sind wir ja hier." Er sah sich um. „Guten Abend, Sirius." Er gab dem verblüfften Schwarzhaarigen die Hand. „Und sie müssen Mrs. Black sein?" Er musterte Nymphadora.

„Tonks", korrigierte sie ihn. „Unser Ehename ist Tonks, nicht Black." Nachdem sie dieses Detail richtig gestellt hatte, lächelte sie. „Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Sie und Ihre Freunde sind mehr als willkommen."

Laaksonen nickte und erklärte, es sei ihm eine Freude. Dann entdeckte er Remus.

„Hyvää iltaa! Guten Abend, Remus. Sie erinnern sich bestimmt noch an ein paar finnische Ausdrücke?" Dabei strahlte er Remus an, als seien sie auf einem Botschaftsempfang und nicht am Vorabend der entscheidenden Schlacht um die Zukunft der Magischen Gesellschaft.

„Es ist lange her", sagte Remus ruhig und sah Laaksonen in die Augen. „Der Abend war schon mal besser. Dennoch sind wir dankbar für jede Hilfe. Kiitos paljon."

„Darf ich fragen, wen ich formal als Clanchef zu grüßen habe?", erkundigte sich Albus bei Eero. „Wie ich sehe, ist das Oberhaupt der Familie Nykänen nicht hier."

Remus erstarrte, als er den Namen hörte. Ein Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter, als die Erinnerungen sich in seinem Kopf überschlugen, und sein Magen sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Merlin, hätte Albus ihn nicht wenigstens warnen können?

Laaksonen zeigte als Antwort auf Dumbledores Frage auf den Zauberer mit den blonden Haaren, der seinen Hukka mit dem klauenfüßigen Wesen geteilt hatte. „Das ist Matti."

Dumbledore begrüßte den jungen Mann mit einer ziemlich verschlungenen Redewendung und dem Ansatz einer Verbeugung. Sein bärtiges Gegenüber nickte knapp und erwiderte den Gruß mit einer Geste, die Remus zuletzt bei Lucius Malfoy auf dem Abschlussball in Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Die Hand wurde zur Faust geballt und zur Brust geführt, dann gegen die Faust des anderen geschlagen. Remus tauschte einen irritierten Blick mit Sirius, der inzwischen zurückgekommen war und diesen Gruß vermutlich auch noch aus seinen Jugendtagen kannte. Sirius zuckte die Schultern. Er trat dem jungen Clanchef der Nykänens gegenüber, imitierte die Geste und sagte: „Im Namen der Familie Black darf ich Euch als Gäste in meinem Haus willkommen heißen."

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte der junge Mann mit deutlich amerikanischem Akzent. „Wir sind gerne gekommen. Heikki Luunta lässt sich entschuldigen. Ihre speziellen Aufgaben erfordern andere Wege."

Er sah sich nach der klauenfüßigen Gestalt um. „Wir müssen die Hukka versorgen. Hast du Fleisch? Und für meine Großmutter bedarf es eines ruhigen Raumes mit Bäumen und großem Fenster. Sie hält sich nicht gern zwischen Menschen auf."

Ganz offenbar war nach der Begrüßung der formelle Teil beendet.

„Hagrid und Charlie kümmern sich um das Fleisch für die Wölfe", antwortete Sirius.

„Wer von euch ist ihr Ansprechpartner?"

Matti sah sich um. „Rasmus. Iikka. Olkaa hyvää."

Die zwei größten Männer nickten. Sie waren wahre Hünen, und wirkten – falls irgend möglich – noch wilder als ihre Kameraden.

„Jetzt die Oma." Sirius sah sich um. „Bäume…Warte mal, Baumzauber, das ist etwas für die Verwandlungskünstler hier. Minerva, Remus, könntet ihr das Esszimmer in etwas Waldartiges umfunktionieren?"

Mattis Blick glitt von McGonagall zu Remus. Die Hexe nickte dem jungen Mann zu. Er legte fürsorglich einen Arm um seine Großmutter und folgte der Verwandlungslehrerin ins Haus, während Eero Sirius' Einladung zum Essen gerne annahm und die anderen Männer anwies, ebenfalls in die Küche zu kommen.

Remus sah der Horde nach. Einer der Hukka steckte indes die Nase durch das Gitter und schnupperte an Remus' Fingern. Er knurrte, doch Remus sprach ein paar beruhigende Worte, und der Flugwolf verstummte. Der Werwolf beobachtete die beiden Männer, die den anderen Hukka jetzt die Schwingen abtrockneten und sie mit ein paar mitgebrachten Leckereien, die verdächtig nach roher Leber aussahen, über die Wartezeit trösteten, bis Hagrid mit dem ‚richtigen' Essen kommen würde. Im Umgang mit den magischen Geschöpfen zeigten die beiden Hünen eine unerwartete Sanftheit.

Leise schloss Remus die Tür, als er ins Haus ging, um Minerva im Salon zu helfen.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt

* * *

  
**_

**Finnisch mit…heute mit Eero und Matti ;-)**

Hyvää iltaa – Guten Abend

Kiitos paljon – Vielen Dank

Olkaa hyvää – bitte sehr

Valo! - Licht! sozusagen die finnische Version von "Lumos" ;-)


	29. Der Morgen vor der Schlacht

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene

* * *

  
**

**oooOOOooo**

Danke schön an die ganz treuen Reviewer: Spitzohr, Sally S., Moonlight und Morti. Ohne Euch wäre ich wohl schon längst in Tränen zerflossen, weil nicht einmal meine Freunde meine Geschichten mehr lesen wollen. Ich bin vermutlich einfach zu unmodern geworden ;-)

**oooOOOooo**

_Liebe Leser und Schwarzleser, da ist sie, die neue Folge unseres Kurses „Finnisch für Werwolf-Fans" ;-) Ich wurde nach einem Soundtrack gefragt. Wie hinreichend bekannt sein dürfte, ist mein Musikgeschmack konstant langweilig. Beim Schreiben läuft bei mir seit Monaten nur Nightwish, Apocalyptica und Axel Rudi Pell, in absteigender Reihenfolge. Fast alles von diesen Künstlern passt prima, aber ich denke „7 days to the wolves" gibt einen passenden Soundtrack für alles, was mit den Hukka zu tun hat. _

**oooOOOooo**

Beta-gelesen von TheVirginian, kiitos paljon!

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

The wolves, my love, will come  
Taking us home where dust once was a man  
Is there life before a death?  
Do we long too much at neverland?

Howl!

Seven days to the wolves  
Where will we be when they come?

* * *

**29. Der Morgen vor der Schlacht**

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Mr. Nykänen?", erkundigte sich Minerva. Remus hatte die drei langsam Vorausgehenden, McGonagall, Matti und die Klauenfüßige, eben am Treppenabsatz eingeholt.

„Sicher", gab der junge Zauberer zurück.

„Ihre ‚Großmutter' ist kein Mensch." Minerva zögerte nicht, das Offensichtliche auszusprechen.

„Nein", antwortete er. „Keiner von uns ist ein Mensch. Bei ihr sieht man es nur deutlicher. Sie ist _Laulajatar Noita_. Sie wird die Werwölfe töten."

Minerva hielt inne. „Na, hoffentlich verschont sie Remus", konstatierte sie trocken. Dann öffnete sie die Tür zum Esszimmer. „Bitte sehr."

Sie zog ihren Stab und begann, den Tisch in einen mächtigen Baum zu verwandeln. Ganz offenbar war das Holz Ahorn. Remus nahm sich währenddessen eines der Stühle an. Während er ihn in eine schlanke Fichte verwandelte, bemerkte er den Blick des jungen Zauberers im Rücken. Er drehte sich um, doch Matti schien damit beschäftigt, seiner Ahnin, der Wolfstöterin, die Kutte abzunehmen. Für einen fürchterlichen, kurzen Moment erfasste Remus eine irrationale Angst ob des Wesens unter der Kapuze. Das hagere Gesicht der Frau offenbarte ein Alter von etwa siebzig Jahren. Ihre Haare fielen in grauen, langen Locken über die knochigen Schultern. Früher einmal mochte sie schön gewesen sein. Ihre schwarzen Brauen lagen wie perfekte Mondsicheln über leuchtend lindgrünen Augen, und die hohen Wangen erinnerten Remus an Sanni.

Fast hätte Remus den Finnen gefragt, ob er Sanni gekannt hatte, als ihm klar wurde, dass es unmöglich war. Sie war seit achtzehn Jahren tot. Matti konnte nicht älter sein als zwanzig. Er würde sich nicht erinnern.

Inzwischen hatte Minerva auch aus den restlichen Stühlen lebende Bäume geformt und dabei einen ansehnlichen kleinen Mischwald beschworen.

„Was braucht sie sonst?", erkundigte sie sich mit Blick auf die alte Frau.

„Weichen Boden", antwortete Matti. „Erde, Blätter und Wasser."

„Etwas zu essen?", fragte Remus.

„Ja. Kannst du Pilze wachsen lassen? Und Käfer, Larven oder Frösche?"

„Bei Merlin, was für eine Diät", stellte Minerva trocken fest. „Da würde ich auch zur Furie."

„Sie ist keine Furie", widersprach Matti sofort, und Ärger blitzte in seinen Augen auf. „Sie ist Laulajatar Noita. Sie wird nur für euch töten. Sie hat mehr als zwanzig Jahre geschwiegen."

Remus fing einen irritierten Blick von Minerva auf. Offenbar konnte sie sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Er hatte indessen eine ziemlich exakte Vorstellung von dem, was Fenrirs Männern bevorstand.

„Du bist auch ein Varge", sagte Matti plötzlich und betrachtete Remus aufmerksam aus hellbraunen Augen. Sein Blick war sanft und passte nicht wirklich zu dem martialischen Aufzug. „Du musst dich morgen besonders vor Großmutter Mailis schützen."

Ohne weitere Erklärungen begann er, geduldig auf die alte Frau einzureden. Remus konnte nichts verstehen, doch die behutsamen Bewegungen und Gesten des jungen Zauberers bildeten ebenfalls einen merkwürdigen Kontrast zu seinem Äußeren. Remus fragte sich, an wen ihn der Finne erinnerte. Sein blondes Haar hatte dieselbe Farbe reifen Weizens wie das von Sanni, doch bis auf zwei oder drei waren die Hukkareiter alle blond, und immerhin war er ein Mitglied ihrer Familie.

„Eine Bedienungsanleitung für deinen Selbstschutz wirst du noch einfordern müssen, Remus", bemerkte Minerva knapp. „Ich hoffe, Steinpilze sind akzeptabel?" Sie reichte Matti drei große Fruchtkörper mit glänzenden braunen Kappen.

„Sehen gut aus", gab er zurück. „Ihr könnt uns eine Weile allein lassen, okay?"

Minerva nickte, und Remus folgte ihr aus dem Raum.

„Hast du eine Ahnung wie diese…Laula-was-weiß-ich etwas gegen deine Spezies ausrichten sollte?", fragte sie Remus, sobald die Tür ins Schloss fiel. „Diese Klauen mögen beeindruckend sein, aber sie ist alt, kann kaum selbst gehen, und vermutlich füttert er sie jetzt."

Remus nickte. „Ja, ich habe eine Vorstellung." Er sah Minerva ins Gesicht. „Laulajatar heißt Sängerin. Eine Noita ist eine Hexe oder ein Zauberwesen. Sie ist eine Sirene."

Mc Gonagall stutzte. „Sind die nicht erstens ausgestorben und haben zweitens einen Fischschwanz statt Greifklauen? Und sollte sie nicht…schön sein? Betörend?"

„Es ist egal, wie sie aussieht", erklärte Remus. „Der Gesang allein entscheidet. Minerva, ich habe einmal in meinem Leben eine Sirene singen hören. Glaub mir, du vergisst alles außer der Musik in diesem Moment. Stimmzauber sind mächtig. Die Nykänen …diese Macht liegt in der Familie. Entschuldige mich."

Er brauchte ein paar Minuten für sich und floh in sein Schlafzimmer. Mailis Nykänen musste Sanni gekannt haben, mit ihr verwandt sein. Eine echte Sirene, bei Merlin! Der junge Finne nannte sie Großmutter.

Es klopfte. Sirius trat ein, ohne Remus' Antwort abzuwarten.

„Was steckt unter der Kutte?", kam er gleich zur Sache, wie üblich. „Das ist doch nicht etwa…?"

Remus nickte. „Doch. Eine Sirene. Mit viel mehr altem Blut als es Sanni je hatte. Ich schätze, sie ist Sannis Großtante oder so etwas."

Sirius pfiff durch die Zähne. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das die Lösung gegen Fenrirs Leute ist. Ich meine, ich habe damals gesehen, wie Sanni….Ich meine, das hat ewig gedauert, bis der Kopf von dem Typen geplatzt ist, und sie hat sich auf ihn konzentriert."

„Sanni war ein Mensch", entgegnete Remus. „Du hattest damals Recht, Pads: nur ein bisschen Sirenenblut. Vielleicht mehr, als du dachtest, aber Sanni war keine… nicht so etwas wie das im Esszimmer. Das ist ein Monster, das mir Angst macht. Und ich bin wahrlich nicht leicht zu erschrecken, ich bin immerhin selbst eines." Ein entschuldigendes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, bevor er hinzu setzte: „Der Junge, Matti, hat es übrigens gewusst, irgendwie. Er hat es mir auf den Kopf zugesagt."

„Dass du ein Werwolf bist? Nun, das ist kein Staatsgeheimnis, nicht wahr?", stellte Sirius fest. „Vielleicht hat Snivellus mal wieder geplaudert? Übrigens, der Clan plündert unsere Küche. Dung hat einen ein Fass Bier besorgt, und Molly ist eben dabei, etwas Rustikales auf den Tisch zu bringen." Er zögerte. „Die sehen alle wild aus, aber sie sind nicht viel älter als unsere Jugendlichen. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl. Ich meine, diese Flatterwölfe sind beeindruckend, aber es sind nur zwölf. Hoffentlich macht das Familienoberhaupt mehr her als diese bärtigen Kinder. Der erste ist übrigens schon dabei, Cho Chang anzugraben." Sirius grinste. „Und einer hat Fleur zum Biertrinken und Axtwerfen eingeladen. Du hättest Bills Gesicht sehen sollen."

„Ob so eine wilde Wikingerparty vor den Herausforderungen morgen so angesagt ist?", meinte Remus kritisch. „Was tut Albus?"

„Unterhält sich mit Eero Laksonen und Snape. Kommst du mit runter, Moony? Ich kann einen erfahrenden Kinderbändiger gut brauchen. Du warst doch Lehrer."

Seufzend erhob sich Remus. „Das sind keine braven Hogwarts-Schüler."

Sirius' Hand lag plötzlich auf seiner Schulter. „Du und Snape, Ihr habt morgen die Himmelfahrtskommandos, zusammen mit Harry und Dumbledore."

„Eben deswegen sollten wir besser ausgeschlafen sein", gab Remus zurück. Merlin, er brauchte so dringend ein paar Minuten für sich allein!

Er war sicher, dass er selbst nicht eine Minute schlafen würde. Das Auftauchen des Nykänen-Clans brachte unendlich viele verdrängte Emotionen in ihm hoch. Er hätte sich Zeit gewünscht, um damit besser klar zu kommen.

„Wir haben alle schwere Aufgaben morgen", sagte er. „Die Lestranges sind nicht weniger gefährlich als Dolohov. Ganz ehrlich, ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich ihm gewachsen bin."

„Hast du Angst?" Sirius musterte ihn fragend.

Remus schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Nur Respekt vor seinen Fähigkeiten. Ich weiß, dass ich einen verdammt guten Tag erwischen muss und hoffen, dass er einen schlechten hat. Wenn ich versage, hat ihn einer von euch am Hals."

„Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass Dora etwas passiert", gestand Sirius leise.

Für einen Moment legte Remus seinem Freund eine Hand auf den Arm. „Sie ist Aurorin. Sie weiß, was sie tut." Er unterbrach den kurzen Kontakt wieder. „Komm, lass uns nach den Wikingern sehen. Ich habe noch Erklärungsbedarf."

Zu Remus' und Sirius' Verblüffung herrschte relative Ruhe in der Küche. Die Fremden hockten um den Tisch und machten sich schweigend über Mollys Würstchen und Dungs Bier her, das sich als harmloses Butterbier entpuppte. Auch Albus und Eero Laaksonen gesellten sich jetzt dazu.

„Wir sollten noch einmal über die Aufgabenverteilung sprechen", kündigte Dumbledore an.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, sofern sich an den Unterlagen, die uns Mr. Snape zukommen ließ, nichts geändert hat, kennt jeder der Krieger seine Position." Eero nahm noch einen Schluck Bier. „Daran, dass Ihr Engländer es warm serviert, werde ich mich nie gewöhnen", stellte er fest.

Remus ließ sich neben Laaksonen auf die Bank gleiten.

„Ich möchte wissen, was morgen geschehen wird", sagte er schlicht.

„Albus wird so freundlich sein, uns einen sicheren Portschlüssel-Landeplatz am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes zuzuweisen. Matti wird Greyback das Kommando über die Wölfe abnehmen und sie an einem Punkt sammeln. Ein Teil der Jungs sorgt dafür, dass die Werwölfe nicht mehr von dort wegkommen. Dann holen wir die Laulajatar Mailis."

Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. Remus war klar, dass die Sirene, die nebenan in dem in einen Wald verwandelten Salon der Blacks ruhte, Fenrirs Rudel mit ihrem Gesang töten sollte.

„Rasmus und Iikka werden sich mit ihrem Teil der Männer um die Riesen und Trolle kümmern", berichtete Eero weiter.

Er deutete auf die beiden, die sich um die Hukka-Wölfe gekümmert hatten, und Rasmus, der größere der Hünen, grunzte zustimmend, während er eine halbe Wurst am Stück verschlang.

„Rasmus ist als Vierjähriger schon in den Wald gelaufen, um mit den Trolljungen zu ringen. Er hat nie einen Kampf verloren", verkündete Iikka, der kaum kleiner war, grinsend und mit breitem kanadischem Akzent. Auch er sah aus, als habe er sein bisherigen Leben in der Wildnis verbracht und die Zeit damit totgeschlagen, Bären mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen.

„Ihr klingt alle nicht besonders finnisch", warf Sirius ein und tauschte einen Blick mit Remus, der dasselbe gedacht hatte.

„Die Jungs sind alle in Kanada aufgewachsen", erläuterte Laaksonen. „Europa – und selbst Finnlands Wälder – waren kein sicherer Ort in den letzten fünfzehn, zwanzig Jahren. Das haben wir schmerzlich erfahren müssen."

Sein Blick begegnete dem von Remus, doch er sah schnell wieder fort. Also dachte auch er an Sanni und ihren Vater. Vielleicht ahnte Eero, dass die Begegnungen dieser Nacht eine Menge Emotionen in dem Werwolf aufgewühlt hatten, denn er schwieg nun.

„Ein paar friedliche Waldtrolle und das, was Voldemort euch morgen präsentieren wird, sind zwei Welten", bemerkte Sirius besorgt. Diese als Krieger aus einem Historienschinken verkleideten jungen Männer schienen ihm offensichtlich viel zu unbedacht, viel zu siegessicher.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen", beruhigte Eero die beiden Zauberer. „Heikki Luunta weiß genau, wer für den Krieg bereit ist und wer nicht. Jeder der Hukkareiter beherrscht sein Metier. Sie mögen es nicht mit Todessern aufnehmen können, doch Riesen,Trolle und Vargen sind ihr Spezialgebiet.

„Meine Brüder sind durchaus in der Lage, auch Zauberer zu besiegen", sagte eine ruhige Stimme von der Tür her. Sie gehörte dem blonden Matti. „Wenn wir unsere Aufgaben erfüllt haben, werden wir euch bei den euren helfen."

„Überschätzt eure Fähigkeiten nicht, Matti", warnte Eero. „Ihr seid Wolfsreiter, keine Zauberer. Eure Magie ist nicht für Zaubererduelle geschaffen und würde euch dabei wenig nützen. Zudem fehlt euch die Ausbildung dafür, sieht man von uns beiden und Heikki Luunta ab. Wer wird Mailis schützen und lenken, wenn du verletzt wirst? Sie ist die letzte ihrer Art. Du hast die Verantwortung für ihre Sicherheit – und für das, was sie tut, wenn sie dir entwischen sollte."

Die Zurechtweisung passte dem jungen Mann ganz und gar nicht, wie deutlich in seinem Gesicht zu lesen war, doch er begehrte nicht weiter auf. Er aß schweigend wie zuvor seine Gefährten und trank dazu ein Glas Bier. Remus glaubte nicht daran, dass alle elf jungen Männer Brüder waren – sie schienen alle in einem Alter. Vermutlich hatte Matti das Wort im metaphorischen Sinn verwendet.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren die finnischen Gäste in den ihnen zugewiesenen Zimmern verschwunden. Es war inzwischen weit nach Mitternacht, und nur noch Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore und Minerva befanden sich in der Küche. Die Tür öffnete sich, und Molly, Arthur und Tonks traten ein.

„Wo sind sie?", fragte Molly und begann sofort, das Geschirr zur Spüle zu dirigieren.

„Musst du jetzt wirklich abwaschen?", mahnte Arthur und nahm seiner Frau den Stab aus der Hand, um sie neben sich auf die Küchenbank zu ziehen.

„Eero Laaksonen hat sie alle ins Bett geschickt. Drei, vier Worte, und sie sind abgezogen, ohne Murren, ohne Knurren." Sirius grinste, als er es erzählte.

Tonks schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und glitt auf seinen Schoß. „Stringente Befehlsstrukturen bei denen."

„Albus, du hast vorhin gesagt, die Nykänens seien eigentlich eine schwarzmagische Familie", bemerkte Molly. „Wenn ihr mich fragt, so treten die auch auf. Ich trau dem Braten nicht."

„Wir haben gar keine andere Wahl, als zu vertrauen", stellte Sirius klar. „Albus hat das so entschieden. Ich erinnere daran, dass er auch bei Snape richtig lag. Er hat zu ihm gehalten, als wir ihn alle zum Teufel jagen wollten. Und dann hat die Fledermaus ihm auf dem Turm das Leben gerettet."

„Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen", begann Dumbledore, der bisher geschwiegen hatte. Schlaf würde ohnehin niemand von ihnen mehr finden in dieser Nacht. „Es ist viele Jahrzehnte her, als wir noch tief im Kampf gegen Grindelwald steckten und ich ein Zauberer in den besten Jahren war. Auch damals gab es eine Armee von Dunklen Kreaturen: Nachtkobolde, Drachen und auch Werwölfe. Einige von ihnen, nun, um ehrlich zu sein, fast alle" – er sah beinahe entschuldigend zu Remus – „waren vom Schlage Greybacks und seiner Männer. Einer meiner Verbündeten war Carl Fjellraven, ein schwedischer Zauberer. Er kam am Abend vor dem entscheidenden Kampf und brachte sechs Hukkareiter mit ihren geflügelten Wölfen mit – und eine sehr schöne, fremde Hexe mit langen rabenschwarzen Haaren und Klauenfüßen. Sie sprach nicht und sie betrat kein Gebäude. Die ganze Zeit hielt sie sich unter einem weiten Umhang verborgen. Am Morgen brachte Fjellraven sie zu dem Wald, in dem die Werwölfe ihr Lager hatten. Natürlich war ich nicht dabei, denn meine Aufgabe war Grindelwald selbst. Nach dem Sieg begannen wir die Vermissten zu suchen. Unter ihnen war auch mein Freund Carl. Ich fand die Hukka herrenlos vor und über dem Waldstück kreisend. Ihre Reiter hatte man mit simplen Todesflüchen umgebracht. Im Wald lagen die Werwölfe und auch Carl – sie waren alle tot. Das Blut, das noch immer aus ihren Ohren sickerte, war schwarz. Ich folgte einer Spur der Verwüstung. Nicht nur die Werwölfe und Fjellraven, jeder, der der seltsamen Hexe begegnet war, lag tot und still auf dem feuchten Waldboden. Heute Abend habe ich die Frau wiedergesehen – sie ist im Salon drüben. Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass sie Greybacks Rudel vernichten wird."

Sirius nickte grimmig. „Es wäre schön gewesen, etwas früher von der Existenz dieser Wolfstöterin zu erfahren."

„Hast du nicht zugehört?", fragte Tonks. „Ihr Gesang tötet nicht nur Werwölfe. Eine solche Kreatur loszulassen ist gefährlich."

„Es gibt keine Alternative", sagte Snape von der Tür her und betrat mit wallender schwarzer Robe den Raum.

„Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee, Severus?", erkundigte sich Molly mit beherrschter Höflichkeit.

Remus fand, dass Severus aussah, als könne er durchaus etwas richtiges Warmes im Bauch vertragen, und nicht nur dünnen Tee. Immer noch gehörte der Tränkemeister nicht wirklich zu ihnen, klaffte eine unsichtbare, jedoch spürbare Lücke zwischen ihm und den anderen im Orden. Remus erinnerte sich daran, wie er und Sirius dem Slytherin aufgelauert hatten, damals, nach Sannis Flucht. Es war nur ausgerechnet Sirius' kühlem Kopf zu verdanken gewesen, dass Remus den angehenden Tränkemeister damals nicht totgeschlagen hatte. Er war so unendlich wütend gewesen! Doch all das lag so weit hinter ihnen – es war fast ein halbes Menschenleben lang her.

Heute waren sie Kampfgefährten und mussten zusammenhalten. Wortlos beschwor Remus einen Teller mit heißen Würstchen, legte einen Wärmezauber darüber und schob ihn Severus hin. Ebenso wortlos begann Snape zu essen.

„Wie konntest du dieses Monster kontrollieren, Albus?", erkundigte sich Minerva. „Irgendwie muss sie ja wieder…in Gewahrsam gekommen sein."

„Der letzte Hukkareiter hat sie besänftigt und eingefangen. Er hatte überlebt, weil derjenige, dessen Aufgabe es war, ihn zu töten, es nicht über sich brachte einen Freund umzubringen." Dumbledore sah erst Minerva, dann Severus an. „Wie auch heute, so verfügt in einem derartigen Konflikt jede Seite über gewisse Schwachstellen. Wir haben vor siebzehn Jahren Pettigrew vertraut, was sich als fataler Fehler erwies. Tom Riddle vertraute Severus, und das hat ihn einen frühen Sieg gekostet.

Damals vertraute Gellert Grindelwald dem jungen Abraxas Malfoy – und unterschätzte dessen Freundschaft zu Veikko Nykänen. Er war dieser letzte Hukkareiter."

Dumbledore seufzte und streckte die langen Beine unter dem Tisch aus. Er nippte an seinem Bier und runzelte die Stirn. „Viele Jahre gab es keinen Grund, diese Geschichte zu erzählen. Abraxas Malfoy war niemals ein Freund, doch in der Nacht, als er starb, erhielt ich Besuch von Veikko Nykänen. Einer der letzten Wünsche des sterbenden Abraxas Malfoy bestand darin, dass sein Freund Veikko diejenigen unterstützen sollte, die gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Nykänen sagte mir daraufhin seine Hilfe zu. Doch Voldemort brachte ihn um, bevor er sein Versprechen in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Die Erben, die er hinterließ, waren damals zu jung und unerfahren, um zu kämpfen. Immerhin war es Nykänen bereits früher gelungen, seine Frau Mailis, die Sirene, die Voldemorts Plänen hinsichtlich einer Werwolfsarmee so gefährlich werden konnte, rechtzeitig zu verstecken. Manche glaubten damals gar, er habe sie getötet."

Remus lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, als er begriff. Das klauenbewehrte Monster im Nebenzimmer war Veikko Nykänens Frau – Sannis Mutter. _‚Manche glaubten gar, er habe sie getötet.'_ Er erinnerte sich an Sannis unversöhnliche Wut auf ihren Vater, und daran, wie lammfromm sie ihm schließlich doch nach Finnland zurück gefolgt war. Hatte er ihr in der Nacht, als ihr Pate Abraxas Malfoy starb, die Wahrheit gestanden, nämlich, dass er ihre Mutter nur versteckt hielt, um sie vor Voldemort zu schützen?

Gab es einen besseren Schutz als einen vermeintlichen Tod?

Nykänen hatte alle – sogar die eigene Tochter – glauben lassen, dass seine Frau tot war und sich nur seinem Freund Abraxas anvertraut. Dabei hatte er selbst Sannis Hass in Kauf genommen. Jetzt endlich verstand Remus, warum Abraxas so lange geschwiegen hatte. Das Geheimnis um Sannis Mutter musste um jeden Preis gewahrt bleiben. Veikko Nykänen und Abraxas Malfoy hatten dem Mädchen nicht zugetraut, zu schweigen. Im Gegenteil – Sannis offensichtliches Leiden, ihre Labilität, ihre Zaubertrank-Abhängigkeit waren nach außen der untrügliche Beweis für den Tod der Mutter.

„Remus." Dumbledores Stimme riss Remus aus seinen Gedanken. „Bist du in Ordnung, Junge?"

„Ich bin nur müde. Es war ein langer Tag", wich Remus aus. „Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, ziehe ich mich zurück und versuche ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Ausgeschlafen sind meine Reflexe vielleicht annähernd das, was sie früher einmal waren. Dolohov wird das zu schätzen wissen. Ich will ihn wenigstens nicht langweilen morgen."

Er verbarg den Sturm der Gefühle, der ihn zu überwältigen drohte, hinter einem halben Lächeln. All die Jahre hatte Dumbledore diese Dinge gewusst – und dabei nicht geahnt, dass auch Remus eine Verbindung zu den Nykänens hatte. Sannis Vater musste das Detail, dass seine Tochter in England einen Liebhaber hatte, zu unwichtig erschienen sein, um es Dumbledore mitzuteilen. Remus indes hatte niemals mit Albus über Liebesbeziehungen gesprochen. Er war zum einen diskret, zum anderen war das Thema niemals aufgekommen. Sie hatten wahrlich andere Sorgen gehabt.

Natürlich konnte Remus in dieser Nacht zunächst nicht in den Schlaf finden. Er starrte an die Decke und ließ die kalte Nachtluft über seine nackten Oberarme streichen. Irgendwann hörte er den leisen Klang einer Geige. Jemand spielte unten im Hof. Remus wollte aufstehen und nach dem nächtliche Musikanten sehen, doch die Melodie umfing ihn wie ein Spinnennetz aus Klängen, seine Augen fielen ihm zu, und endlich schlief er ein.

**oooOOOooo**

Laute Rufe rissen Remus aus undeutlichen, blutigen Träumen. Er taumelte zum Fenster. Draußen war es bereits ziemlich hell. Er kam gerade rechtzeitig, um den Aufbruch der Hukka und ihrer Reiter zu beobachten. Einer nach dem anderen lösten sie sich vom Boden, und die Luft sirrte unter ihren mächtigen Schwingen. Schließlich kreiste auch der letzte über dem Innenhof in Höhe des Dachs, und Eero begann damit, seine besondere Magie wirken zu lassen: mit dem Stab zeichnete er Runen in die Luft, die Remus noch niemals gesehen hatte. Einige der Reiter hatte unförmige Kästen auf den Rücken geschnallt. Remus hatte keine Ahnung, was sie enthalten mochten. Zwei oder drei jedoch erinnerten ihn an Instrumentenkoffer. Remus musste unwillkürlich an Sanni denken, die so oft ihre Gitarre auf dem Rücken getragen hatte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn herumfahren. Doch es war nur Tonks, die bereits ihre Aurorenuniform angelegt hatte.

„Kingsley ist da", sagte sie. „Er gehört zu dem Team, das die Schule gesichert hat letzte Nacht. Er sagt, noch sei alles ruhig."

Sie trat neben Remus und sah nun ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. Blaue Blitze zuckten zwischen den einzelnen Hukka hin und her. Gleich würden sie verschwunden sein.

„Sirius hat mir letzte Nacht eine ziemlich traurige Geschichte erzählt", begann Tonks.

„Ich möchte wirklich nicht darüber sprechen", antwortete Remus. „Das alles ist unendlich lange her."

Sie nickte und lehnte freundschaftlich den rosaroten Schopf an seine Schulter. Ein letztes blaues Flackern zuckte über den Himmel. Die Wolfsreiter waren verschwunden.

„Wir sind nicht allzu weit von der Stelle eingesetzt, wo die Finnen die Werwölfe zusammentreiben wollen. Sirius meinte, es könnte vielleicht gefährlich werden für dich. Du hast ein feines Gehör. Kingsley bietet an, dass du dich mit Minerva um die Carrows kümmerst. Er würde dann Dolohov übernehmen."

„Das wird nicht notwendig sein", gab Remus zurück.

Er bückte sich und zog unter seinem Bett eine Holzkiste hervor. Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen zitterten seine Hände nicht, als er den Deckel anhob. Er spähte hinein. Natürlich, dort lag sie – die Mütze aus Honigtrollseide, sie Sanni ihm geschenkt hatte. Er zeigte sie Tonks.

„Das ist meine Lebensversicherung", erklärte er. „Und die eure." Dann zog er seinen Stab und wirkte einen Trennzauber. Schnell drehte er einen der Fetzen zu einer fingerdicken Rolle. „Versorg' die anderen, die in diesem Bereich kämpfen müssen damit, Dora. Dieses Material verhindert, dass Laulajatars Lied euch verletzen kann."

Er griff nach seinem Umhang und zog ihn über. Unten würde Molly mit einer Tasse Tee warten. Er wollte sie sich nicht entgehen lassen, es mochte seine letzte sein.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt

* * *

  
**


	30. Wolfstod

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene

* * *

  
**

**oooOOOooo**

Danke schön an Sally, Fenrir Alas, Spitzohr, Moonlight und Alandra für Eure Reviews!

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

_Liebe Leser,__  
was habe ich mich gefreut über Eure Reviews, auch und gerade von denen, die nur gelegentlich ein Feedback hinterlassen. Kiitos paljon, wie Sanni sagen würde.  
Ich bedanke mich mit einem extraschnellen Update. Die Schlacht beginnt, die Walküren wetzen schon ihre Schwerter, um die Gefallenen in Wodans Halle zu geleiten, und Remus wird Zeuge einer ganz anderen Art von Magie als der seinen._

**oooOOOooo**

Kiitos fürs betalesen an TheVirginian

**oooOOOooo

* * *

oooOOOooo  
**

I will put a stake through your hearts!  
And drag you into sunlight  
So awake for your greed  
As I am slaying the werewolves

Swansong for the Wish of Night  
Wodan, it hurts, give a name to the pain  
You path to hell is my song

Blame me, it's me  
the deadly siren  
Romantic only on paper

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

**30. Wolfstod**

Die kleine Gruppe aus Ordensmitgliedern apparierte in der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes. Kingsley wollte sich selbst ein Bild der Aktivitäten der Wolfsreiter machen, bevor er mit Minerva, Remus, Sirius und Tonks über einen geheimen Gang ins Schloss gelangen würde. Dort erwarteten sie den Angriff der Todesser, dem sie sich stellen mussten.  
Die Hukka hatten sich in einem Kreis um ein Feuer niedergelassen. Ihre Reiter bildeten ein Rund, indem sie sich an den Händen gefasst hielten. Ein seltsamer Gesang wehte zu den Ordensmitgliedern herüber, melodisch und viel sanfter, als man es den jungen Wilden zugetraut hätte. Tatsächlich hatten sie schöne Stimmen, die perfekt harmonierten.

„Haben die alle Sirenenblut?", zischte Tonks.

Sie standen etwa zweihundert Meter von der martialisch anmutenden Gruppe entfernt. In diesem Augenblick ertönte ein vielstimmiger Ruf, und dann löschten die Wolfsreiter das Feuer, indem sie mit bloßen Händen in die Flammen schlugen. Der Klang eines Horns zerriss die morgendliche Stille. Ein einzelner Mann löste sich aus der Mitte der Hukka. Remus erkannte Matti. Der junge Zauberer strebte auf den Teil des Waldes zu, in dem Fenrirs Männer lagerten. Die anderen Reiter bestiegen ihre Wölfe, und die Gruppe teilte sich. Unter der Führung der Hünen Rasmus und Iikka strebten sechs von ihnen in Richtung des geheimen Platzes, an dem die Riesen und Trolle vermutet wurden. Die anderen folgten Matti mit einigem Abstand zum Wald hin. Remus hatte den Anführer der Gruppe nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Er hatte jetzt den Waldrand erreicht. Man durfte vermuten, dass die Späher Greybacks ihn längst gesehen hatten. Matti gab seinen Männern ein Zeichen, und dann tat er etwas für Remus völlig Unerwartetes.  
Er kauerte sich auf Hände und Knie, und nur einen Wimpernschlag später bäumte sich dort, wo er eben noch gewesen war, ein riesiger arktischer Wolf mit schneeweißem Fell auf. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß ein wahrhaft schauerliches Geheul aus. Augenblicke später verschwand er im Unterholz.

„Ein Animagus!", rief Sirius aus, Erstaunen und Begeisterung im Blick.

„Ich habe noch nie einen Animagus gesehen, der sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt", knurrte Kingsley. „Für einen Wolf war das viel zu groß, ich meine, der hatte mindestens eine Schulterhöhe von einem Meter fünfzig. Er sah aus wie Remus an Vollmond. Nur heller."

Tonks lachte. „Er sieht überhaupt aus wie du, Remus – nur heller. So ein geflochtener Bart – du solltest es mal ausprobieren, wenn das hier vorbei ist. Steht dir bestimmt gut."

„Zumindest wissen wir jetzt, wie er Greyback aus dem Rudel holen will. Eine derartige Provokation wird sich kein Alpha bieten lassen", sagte Remus leise.

Er verschwieg, dass er um das Leben des jungen Wolfwandlers fürchtete. Er mochte groß und stark sein, doch Greyback war mit allen Wassern gewaschen, und der alte Leitwolf kämpfte nicht fair. Er würde den weißen Wolf zerreißen. Plötzlich überkam Remus das unbändige Bedürfnis, geradewegs in den Wald zu apparieren und dieses Unglück zu verhindern, den Jüngeren zu schützen. Er langte nach seinem Zauberstab.

Sirius' Finger schlossen sich um sein Handgelenk. „Moony, nicht. Du kannst ihm nicht helfen. Dein Platz ist hier – und deine Aufgabe auch."

Sie warteten schweigend. Einige Male drang Wolfsgeheul über die Ebene, dann wurde es wieder still. Ein Pfiff ertönte, und einer der Hukka löste sich aus der Schar und flog auf den Wald zu. Die Hukkareiter brachen in vernehmlichen Jubel aus. Kurze Zeit später wurde für alle sichtbar, dass sie nicht grundlos triumphierten. Matti löste sich aus dem Unterholz am Waldrand, wieder in seiner menschlichen Gestalt. Er hielt eine Geige in beinahe zärtlicher Umarmung, der er betörende Klänge entlockte, die bis zu Remus und seinen Freunden hinüber drangen. In diesem Augenblick wusste Remus, wen er am Vorabend hatte spielen hören.

Das Bild, das sich ihnen nun bot, verdrängte jedoch jeden anderen Gedanken: Fenrirs Männer folgten dem Spielmann. Einige wiegten sich zur Musik, andere tanzten. Einer zerrte den leblosen Körper Greybacks hinter sich her, in dessen Kehle ein blutiges Loch klaffte. Keiner von ihnen schien sich über Ort und Zeit, noch die seltsamen Umstände bewusst zu sein. Wie die Kinder der Legende vom Rattenfänger von Hameln folgten sie Matti hinaus aus dem schützenden Wald, in den Halbkreis der Hukka. Die Reiter hatten inzwischen die seltsamen Kästen geöffnet und ihnen ebenfalls Instrumente entnommen. Gitarren, Trommeln, einen Kontrabass, Flöten, Hörner. Als Matti alle Männer aus Fenrirs Rudel in ihre Mitte geführt hatte, schlossen sie den Kreis. Einer der Hukkareiter hob die Klauenfüßige von ihrem Wolf. Sachte zog er ihr die Kapuze von Kopf und küsste sie auf die eingefallenen Wangen.

Matti stimmte eine neue, düstere Melodie an, und seine Kameraden fielen mit ein. Böiger Wind kam auf und spielte mit den grauen Locken der Sirene. Sie riss die hellgrünen Augen auf und öffnete den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei. Dann begann sie zu singen. Remus hatte das Gefühl, in einen tiefen, eisigen Strudel gezogen zu werden. Tonks, die ihre eigenen Ohren bereits verschlossen hatte, stopfte ihm die Trollseide in die Ohren. Das eisige Gefühl verebbte.

Mit grausiger Faszination starrte Remus auf das Rudel, in dem auch er ein paar Monate gelebt hatte. Einige der Männer kannte er, die meisten waren jedoch erst kürzlich rekrutiert worden. Sie begannen, sich wie toll zu drehen und zu zucken, verloren die Kontrolle über ihre Glieder, die sie in wilden Verrenkungen im Takt der offenbar immer schneller werdenden Musik herumschleuderten. Remus konnte den Rhythmus nicht hören, doch er spürte die Vibration der Erde und sah die immer schnelleren Schläge der Trommler.

Die Augen der Werwölfe schienen aus ihren Köpfen zu quellen, einige griffen sich an den Hals, begannen nach Luft zu schnappen. Dennoch drückten ihre Mienen höchste Verzückung aus.

„Mögen die Götter uns verzeihen", murmelte Kingsley.

Während sich die Männer des Rudels auf dem Boden zu wälzen begannen, spielten die Hukkareiter scheinbar unbeeindruckt ihr tödliches Lied. Mitten zwischen den Werwölfen stand Matti und strich völlig selbstvergessen über seine Fidel. Die Sirene hatte ihren Umhang von sich geworfen und tanzte ungelenk über den in Krämpfen zuckenden und sich windenden Körpern der Sterbenden. Ihre Klauen rissen tiefe, blutige Wunden. Die Hukka hielten schnüffelnd und witternd die Nasen in den Wind. Ihre Lefzen zuckten und gaben die riesigen Fangzähne frei. Rote Augen leuchteten dämonisch auf, dann begannen sie, sich den Toten zu nähern. Grüner Geifer troff von ihren Gebissen.

Angewidert verzogen Tonks und Minerva neben Remus die Gesichter.

„Sieht nach Frühstück aus", bemerkte Sirius sarkastisch. Mitleid mit den Gegnern war ihm völlig fremd.

Kingsley wandte sich ab und erbrach sich in eine Hecke. Remus nahm die Trollseide, die sich bereits gelockert hatte, aus den Ohren. Es war vorbei. Matti hatte seine Violine abgesetzt und stattdessen die Laulajatar mit den Armen umfangen, die daraufhin verstummt war. Ein anderer der jungen Finnen brachte nun den Umhang der Sirene und legte ihr diesen fürsorglich um die Schultern.

Als gäbe es einen festgelegten Zeitplan, apparierte Eero Laaksonen zwischen den Männern. Er sah sich um, wechselte einige Worte mit ihnen, und sie schwangen sich auf ihre Reittiere und flogen in Richtung des halben Dutzends ihrer Freunde davon, um ihnen beim Kampf gegen die Trolle und Riesen beizustehen.

„Es wird Zeit für uns", sagte Sirius rau. Er hatte die Arme um seine Frau gelegt und hielt sie fest umschlungen. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns um Riesen oder Trolle Gedanken machen müssen. Diese Horde Wolfsreiter ist tödlicher als Nagini und Bellatrix zusammen."

„Das mag sein, aber jeder von den beiden letztgenannten ist tödlich genug, um jeden von uns auszulöschen", mahnte Minerva.

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs öffnete sie die im Boden verborgene Geheimtür.

„Nach Ihnen, meine Herren", sagte sie schroff. Ihr Gesicht war bleich, doch es trug einen Ausdruck grimmiger Entschlossenheit.

Kingsley sprang als erster in den dunklen Gang. Remus sah zu, wie einer nach dem anderen im Erdboden verschwand und folgte als Vorletzter. Er half Minerva hinunter. McGonagall schloss die verborgene Falltür hinter sich. Schweigend machten sie sich auf den unterirdischen Weg nach Hogwarts.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt

* * *

  
**

_A./N.: Das Gedicht vor dem Titel ist frei nach Holopainen, im Original heißt es „Slaying the dreamer"_


	31. Das Duell

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene

* * *

  
**

**oooOOOooo**

Danke schön an Sally S., Moonlight, Spitzohr und Alandra für Eure Reviews!

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

_Liebe Leser,  
nachdem das letzte Kapitel sehr kurz (dafür schnell) war, heute ein etwas Längeres. Wird Remus gegen Antonin Dolohov, den besten Duellanten des Dunklen Lords bestehen? Lasst Euch überraschen!_

**oooOOOooo**

Beta-gelesen von TheVirginian, danke sehr dafür!

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**Narcissa's song**

Don't you dare to die  
Proud you lived, sad you'd die  
Even in your pride  
I never blamed you

A wife's love  
Is a sacrifice  
Healing  
Keeping it all

No sympathy  
No eternity  
One light for each undeserved tear

Beneath the snowy bed  
Two souls with everything yet to be said

* * *

**31. Das Duell**

Eine Viertelstunde, nachdem sie in den unterirdischen Gang eingestiegen waren, erreichten die fünf Ordensmitglieder ihr Ziel. Hinter einer schlichten Holztür befand sich die Rückseite des Portraits von Rowena Ravenclaw. Sirius ließ es mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes aufklappen. Remus' Blick fiel auf die große Uhr in der Eingangshalle. Voldemort hatte seinen Angriff für Punkt neun Uhr angekündigt. So sicher war er seiner Überlegenheit, seines Sieges, dass er die letzten Verteidiger mit dieser Ankündigung ihres Untergangs verhöhnte.

Noch vor vierundzwanzig Stunden hatte Remus geglaubt, es ginge nur mehr darum, seine Haut so teuer als möglich zu verkaufen. Seit er gesehen hatte, was die Hukkareiter mit den Werwölfen veranstaltet hatten, nistete sich Hoffnung in seinem Herzen ein. Sie war mehr ein glitzernder Funke als ein loderndes Feuer, doch schon dieser Funke vermochte neue Kraft zu entfesseln. Voldemorts Todesser würden sich warm anziehen müssen, bei Merlin!

Das Pendel der Standuhr schwang unbeirrt von rechts nach links und wieder zurück, dann begann sie, zur vollen Stunde zu schlagen.

Remus erkannte oberhalb der Treppe Moody, Hestia Jones und Dumbledore. Er wusste, daß sich auch die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens in der Nähe verbargen. Sirius glitt auf eine strategisch günstige Position hinter eine der mächtigen Säulen und zeigte den anderen einen in die Höhe gereckten Daumen. Dumbledore nickte. Alle wussten jetzt, dass von Greybacks Rudel keine Gefahr mehr ausging.

Im nächsten Augenblick brach die Hölle los. Mit einer gewaltigen Explosion barsten der riesige Kamin in der Halle und das massive Tor. Gesteinsbrocken flogen durch die Luft, Schreie waren zu hören, und in dem dichten Staub versagte jede Sicht. Sekunden später sausten grüne und rote Flüche durch den aufwirbelnden Staub und Schmutz. Minerva, die direkt neben Remus kauerte, schrie auf. Blut lief über ihr Gesicht.

„_Clarificio!",_ ließ sich Mollys schrille Stimme vernehmen.

Ein kluger Zauber, in dessen Kegel die Staubschwaden schlagartig zu Boden sanken und endlich eine Orientierung ermöglichten. Sofort lösten mehrere _‚Destructis'_ weitere Explosionen aus, die undurchdringliches Gesteinsmehl in die Luft entließen.

Etwas zischte direkt vor Remus, und er duckte sich, einem unwillkürlichen Reflex folgend, zur Seite. Die breite Klinge eines riesigen Beils grub sich dort in die Wand, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte. Direkt vor ihm tauchte das in höhnischem Triumph verzerrte Gesicht McNairs auf. Der Henker trug eine futuristisch anmutende schwarze Brille. Seinem zweiten Hieb konnte Remus nur noch mit Mühe und Not ausweichen. Er sah nichts, Sand und Mörtelstaub brannten in seinen Augen und hinterließen einen steinigen, trockenen Geschmack auf der Zunge. McNair indes schien genau zu wissen, wo sich sein Gegner befand. Wieder war es nur Remus' schnellen Reflexen und seinem feinen Gehör zu verdanken, dass er einem gezielten, tödlichen Schlag entkam. Er begriff: Während dem Orden durch die Explosionen und den Staub die Sicht genommen war, ermöglichten die seltsamen dunklen Brillen den Todessern eine exakte Orientierung.

„_Huetopoios!", _ rief Remus, den Stab zum Hallendach gerichtet.

Der ungewöhnliche Regenzauber, der einen räumlich sehr eng begrenzten, dafür umso heftigeren Schauer auslöste, verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Binnen Sekunden war die Luft rein gewaschen, und der Fußboden hatte sich in eine Schlammwüste verwandelt. Das Bild, das sich den Ordensmitgliedern bot, war erschreckend: Etliche von ihnen hatten bei dem Angriff der Todesser schwere Verletzungen davon getragen. Hestia hielt sich die Schulter, aus der eine schmale Fontäne roten Blutes schoss, Sirius kauerte über Mundungus, dessen Kopf kraftlos nach hinten hing, und Percy Weasley hing quer über dem Treppengeländer – zumindest das, was von ihm übrig geblieben war. Irgendwer hatte seinen Rumpf in der Mitte durchtrennt. Den Schreien nach mussten noch viel mehr Menschen verletzt sein, doch Remus hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr, sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Sofort entbrannte ein heftiger Kampf Zauberer gegen Zauberer. Nur aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie Tonks und Sirius Bellatrix und Rodolphus die Treppe hinauf verfolgten. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore gemeinsam mit Snape versuchte, Harry weiter oben zu verbergen. Alle anderen hatten nur die Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass keine weiteren Todesser sich in den Kampf zwischen Voldemort und Albus einmischen konnten.

Remus wich zwei Todesflüchen aus, die von einer vermummten Gestalt geschleudert wurden. Die Todesser waren mit ihren Masken und schwarzen Umhängen nicht leicht zu unterscheiden. Nachdem der Vorteil, den sie durch die Staubschwaden erzielt hatten, nun dahin war, entledigten sich viele der dunklen Brillen.

Nicht weit von Remus entfernt warf ein breitschultriger Mann eine schmale, kleinere Gestalt gegen die Mauer der Halle. Beide trugen Masken.

„Du wirst verdammt noch einmal kämpfen, du verweichlichtes Muttersöhnchen!" brüllte der Größere.

Der zierlichere Todesser schrie vor Schmerz. Zwei Vermummte, die eben noch bestrebt waren, eine Treppe hinauf zu laufen, hielten inne. Sie wandten sich um und warfen sich nun in das Getümmel, offenbar in dem Versuch, sich in Richtung der uneinigen Todesser zu bewegen. Remus registrierte noch, dass nur einer der beiden, die sich nun näherten, bewaffnet schien, dann wurde er selbst in ein heftiges Gefecht mit einem braunhaarigen Mann verwickelt, dem die Kapuze herunter gerutscht war.

In dem Durcheinander war es kaum möglich, gezielt zu handeln. Remus half, wo er nur konnte, sich immer wieder gegen Angriffe des Braunhaarigen verteidigend, den man eindeutig gezielt auf ihn angesetzt hatte. Der Mann attackierte ihn nicht nur mit dem Zauberstab, sondern schoss auch aus einer handlichen Armbrust silberne Pfeile. Nach und nach ergaben sich Paare von Duellanten, die in anliegende Gänge auswichen, und Remus konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass hier alte Rechnungen beglichen wurden. Er entwaffnete schließlich den Braunhaarigen und schockte ihn. Als er seinem Gegner die Maske abriss, erkannte er ihn nicht. Er hatte den jungen Mann noch nie zuvor gesehen.

„Das ist einer der Schüler aus Durmstrang, die vor drei Jahren zum trimagischen Turnier in Hogwarts waren", sagte eine vertraute Stimme neben ihm.

Remus blickte in Charlie Weasleys gutmütiges Gesicht.

„Siehst du die Feuerfontäne dort?"

Er folgte Charlies Fingerzeig. Tatsächlich, aus einem der Fenster im Obergeschoß schlugen Flammen ins Gebäude.

„Sie haben Drachen", stellte Charlie sachlich fest. „Ich muss nach draußen."

Remus nickte. Für einen Augenblick war er versucht, dem jungen Zauberer zu folgen. Doch ein grüner Fluchstrahl, der direkt neben seinem Kopf in die Wand schlug, signalisierte ihm überdeutlich, dass er seine Kraft und Aufmerksamkeit besser dem Geschehen in der Halle zuwandte. Im nächsten Augenblick sah er Dolohov. Der Bulgare hatte die Maske abgezogen, sein Gesicht war schweißüberströmt. Die Todessermasken mochten furchteinflößend sein, praktisch waren sie sicher nicht. Der winzige Professor Flitwick, Fred und George griffen den hünenhaften Todesser gleichzeitig an. Dolohov grinste, während er ihre Flüche parierte.

„Das ist nicht mehr als ein Übungsduell!", brüllte er seinen Gegner zu.

„Dann üb' mit mir", knurrte Remus und zielte einen Fluch auf die Füße des Todessers, um ihn zu Fall zu bringen. Er verfehlte ihn um Haaresbreite.

Dolohov wandte Remus nun seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu, wobei es ihm sehr zupass kam, dass die Weasleys und Flitwick inzwischen anderweitig abgelenkt wurden. Etwa zehn Dementoren drängten durch die zerstörte Eingangspforte. Auch Remus spürte ihre Kälte. Doch er konnte es sich nicht leisten, jetzt seinen Patronus zu beschwören, denn Dolohovs Angriffsflüche prasselten wie Hagel auf seinen Schildzauber. Der Bulgare lachte dabei und fand sogar noch die Zeit, Remus zu verspotten.

„Komm, zeig mir, was du kannst, Dumbledores Haustier! Zu verweichlicht, um an der Seite seinesgleichen für die richtige Sache zu kämpfen!", provozierte er bösartig.

„Eben das tue ich", erwiderte Remus kalt und parierte einen _‚Sectum sempra'_, der seinen Schildzauber erst aufglühen und dann bersten ließ. Sein Gegenangriff verfehlte Dolohov wiederum knapp.

Ein verbissener Zweikampf entspann sich. Remus machte es Dolohov so schwer wie möglich, doch der Bulgare war einfach nicht zu fassen. Er war schnell, gewandt, und seine Zauber hatten eine unbändige Kraft. Es schien fast, als spielte er nur mit seinem Gegner und genösse dabei seine Überlegenheit. Remus' ‚_Protego'_ würde auf Dauer nicht halten, und wenn Dolohov sich entschied, den Todesfluch einzusetzen, hätte Remus keine Minute mehr zu leben. Er selbst setzte kaum Treffer, doch immerhin beschäftigte er den Bulgaren ausreichend, so dass dieser sich keines weiteren Gegners annehmen konnte. Der Werwolf spürte, dass seine Reflexe, die ihm heute schon mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet hatten, sich verlangsamten. Er war erschöpft. Falls nicht bald einer seiner Kameraden ihm zu Hilfe eilte, würde er nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Wie in Trance wehrte er sich verzweifelt gegen die immer dichter prasselnden Flüche des Bulgaren, auf dessen Gesicht sich bereits ein triumphierendes Lächeln breit machte. Für Remus war es das Antlitz des Todes, und er wusste es.

Der nächste Fluch Dolohovs traf. Remus wurde von den Füßen gehoben und mit enormer Wucht gegen die Mauer geschleudert. Er hatte das Gefühl, als berste sein Kopf. Mit letzter, verzweifelter Kraft ballte er die Faust um den Zauberstab. Bloß nicht die Waffe verlieren!

Dolohov glitt geschmeidig auf ihn zu und setzte ihm die Spitze seines Stabes auf die Brust. Sein schweißtriefendes Gesicht war ein einziges, höhnisches Grinsen.

Remus versuchte, den Arm mit dem Zauberstab zu heben, um sich zu verteidigen, doch er konnte ihn nicht mehr bewegen. Scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn. Seine Schulter musste ein einziger Knochenbrei sein. Dolohov setzte zum finalen Fluch an.

„Jetzt stirbst du, Werwolf!" Die Augen des Bulgaren funkelten kalt.

„Aber Antonin", erklang in diesem Augenblick eine weibliche Stimme. „Wer wird denn so grob sein?"

Der Kopf des Bulgaren fuhr herum, maßloses Erstaunen im Blick.

„_Avada kedavra!"_

Ein grüner Blitz hüllte den Bulgaren ein, und er sackte zusammen wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden durchschnitten hatte. Remus drehte mühsam den Kopf und sah eine maskierte Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang, die eben ihren Stab wieder senkte. Genau konnte Remus sie nicht erkennen, denn sein Blick verschwamm zunehmend. Sie kam näher und zog die Kapuze herunter. Blondes Haar umfloss ihre Schultern. Narcissa Malfoy? Er konnte zwar ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, seine Sicht zerfloss in trübem Nebel, doch wer sonst sollte es sein? Remus hatte keine Erklärung für Narcissas unerwartetes Verhalten. Der Nebel in Remus' Kopf wurde dunkler, Schwärze umfing ihn. Im gleichen Moment drang von draußen das schaurige Geheul eines Wolfes herein. Jemand rief mit rauer Stimme um Hilfe, und schnelle Schritte entfernten sich.

Remus hörte jemanden stöhnen. Da Dolohov zweifelsfrei tot war, musste er selbst dieses Geräusch verursachen. Doch das bedrohliche Knacken und das Knistern, das Klackern und das Rieseln feinen Sandes kamen nicht aus seiner Brust. Noch ehe Remus die merkwürdigen Töne zuordnen konnte, gab die Wand hinter ihm nach.

Er stürzte. Es schien, als fiele er eine Ewigkeit lang ins Bodenlose, doch plötzlich prallte er schmerzhaft mit dem Rücken auf, dann schlug er sich heftig den Kopf an. Ihm wurde endgültig schwarz vor Augen; das letzte, das er sah, war weißlicher Lehm, der um ihn herum aufspritzte.

**oooOOOooo**

Eisige Kälte drang durch seine Kleider und kroch über die Haut in alle Glieder. Die Ohnmacht wich. Für einen Augenblick war er versucht, sich zurück ins tröstliche Dunkel fallen zu lassen, doch zu stark war sein Willen zu überleben und sein Pflichtbewußtsein. Er musste kämpfen, hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Mühsam versuchte er, zu Atem zu kommen. Seine Rippenmuskulatur wollte ihm nicht gehorchen, und in seiner Lunge stach es schmerzhaft. Sein Herz raste. Jemand rieb ihm Schnee ins Gesicht. Krampfhaft holte er Atem, und endlich, endlich füllten sich seine Lungen mit kalter, klarer Luft.

„Professor Lupin, Merlin sei dank! Schnell, Sie müssen etwas tun!"

Vor Remus erschien Parvati Patils bleiches Gesicht. Etwas weiter entfernt schrie eine Frau in höchster Panik. Parvati zerrte Remus auf die Knie. Offenbar konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihr ehemaliger Lehrer verletzt sein könnte. Remus unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei.

„Woher kommt der Schnee?", fragte er benommen.

Sein Kopf dröhnte, seine Wirbelsäule signalisierte, dass jemand heiße Messer hineinbohrte, und in seiner Schulter hockten Ratten, die von innen an den Knochen nagten. Doch er stand auf.

Parvati erzählte etwas völlig Unzusammenhängendes, über eine Frau aus Eis, die mit den Hukka zusammen die Riesen und Trolle bekämpft habe. Gemeinsam hätten sie ein Orchester aus Eis- und Schneefiguren geschaffen, das eine Art Sinfonie gespielt hätte, und diese Musik hätte die Riesen getötet. Nur die Riesen, obwohl jeder andere die Musik auch habe hören können. Parvati brabbelte, sie habe niemals zuvor etwas Derartiges gehört, so wunderschön, so zauberhaft und gleichsam schaurig und erschütternd. Überall dort, wo die Eisfiguren stünden, schneie es, einem Schneesturm gleich. Während sie hastig sprach, zerrte sie den hinkenden, stolpernden Remus weiter, auf einen Mauervorsprung zu.

Noch bevor sie diesen erreicht hatten, hörten sie den verzweifelten Schrei einer Frau: „Aufhören, bitte! Sie bringen ihn um! Nicht!"

Als sie um die Gebäudeecke gebogen waren, bot sich Remus ein erschreckendes Bild: In einer schmutzigen Lache aus Blut und geschmolzenem Schnee lag eine Gestalt reglos am Boden. Sie trug den schwarzen Umhang der Todesser, eine Maske lag wenige Meter daneben im Matsch. Über dem offenbar Ohnmächtigen stand leicht gebeugt ein junger Zauberer mit im Wind wehendem, halblangem rotem Haar. Wie ein Besessener trat er immer wieder auf die reglose Gestalt des Todessers ein. Remus erkannte erst Ron Weasley, dann auch den Mann am Boden: Es war Lucius Malfoy.

Das Flehen der Frauenstimme lenkte Remus' Blick in Richtung eines Baumes. Jemand hatte Narcissa dort mit magischen Seilen angebunden. Das blonde Haar hatte sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst und hing wirr um ihr Gesicht, das geschwollen, blau geschlagen und tränenüberströmt war. Ihre Robe war zerrissen. Die einst so stolze Frau bot einen fürchterlichen Anblick.

Zu ihren Füßen lag Draco. Ob er tot war oder nur bewusstlos, konnte Remus auf die Entfernung nicht erkennen.

„Das ist für meinen Vater, du Arsch!", schrie Ron Lucius Malfoy an. „Dafür, dass du keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hast, ihn zu demütigen."

Er trat zu, dorthin, wo sich Leber und Magen befanden. Remus hörte Rippen brechen. Lucius zuckte nicht einmal mehr.

„Und das ist für meine Schwester, die deinetwegen in der Kammer des Schreckens fast draufgegangen wäre!"

Wieder trat Ron zu. Speichel schoss beim Sprechen aus seinem Mund.

„Aufhören, bitte!" Narcissas Flehen klang verzweifelt.

„Und das hier ist für meinen Bruder, den ihr umgebracht habt, ihr Schweine!"

Ron traf diesmal Malfoys Gesicht, das bereits voller Blut war.

„Ron!", kreischte Parvati.

Doch der rothaarige Zauberer schien sie nicht einmal wahrzunehmen. Wieder trat er nach dem am Boden liegenden.

„Bitte, Professor", jammerte Parvati. „Tun Sie doch etwas. Er hört nicht auf mich. Er wird ihn noch totprügeln."

Parvatis Schrei hatte Narcissas Aufmerksamkeit für einen Moment von dem abgelenkt, was Ron mit ihrem Mann veranstaltete. Remus wurde von Parvati jetzt weiter in Richtung des Geschehens gezogen, und Narcissa erkannte ihn.

„Remus Lupin. Bitte, hilf ihm. Bitte." Ihr Blick traf den des Werwolfs. „Bitte. Das kannst du nicht zulassen. Du schuldest mir etwas."

Das stimmte allerdings, sie hatte Minuten – oder Stunden? Remus hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren - vorher sein Leben gerettet, indem sie Dolohov getötet hatte. Doch das war es nicht, was ihn bewog, in ihrem Sinne zu handeln. Vielmehr hatte sie Recht, er konnte Rons Tun nicht zulassen. Malfoy war wehrlos und besiegt; ihn aus blankem Hass totzutreten war schlichter Mord. Nichts rechtfertigte ein derartiges Verhalten.

„Ron! Hör auf, Ron!"

Remus rief ihn an, doch der junge Mann reagierte nicht. Im Gegenteil, die Rufe schienen den Gryffindor nur noch mehr anzustacheln.

„Oh Merlin, Professor Lupin", weinte Parvati.

„Schocken Sie ihn", wies Remus sie an.

„Er hat meinen Zauberstab weggenommen, vorhin, als ich versucht habe, ihn davon abzuhalten, Draco zu verfluchen", jammerte sie. „Dabei waren die Malfoys doch schon überwältigt, die Schneefrau hatte sie alle drei gefesselt."

Sie zeigte auf zwei Bäume, an deren Stämmen zerschnittene Seile hingen. Für einen Moment überlegte Remus, ob er Parvati seinen eigenen Zauberstab geben sollte, doch sie würde mit dem sehr eigenwilligen Stab und in ihrem aufgelösten Zustand kein brauchbares Ergebnis erzielen.

„Hilf mir", befahl er. „Mein Arm ist gebrochen, ich kann ihn nicht heben. Du musst mit dem Stab auf Ron zielen. Ich kann nicht mit links zaubern!"

Ron trat indessen immer weiter und noch wütender auf Lucius ein. Narcissa schrie vor Angst. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte Remus' Schulter und setzte sich in seine Hand und Finger fort, als er die Formel sprach: _„Stupor!" _

Ron hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und sackte zusammen. Remus und Parvati liefen zu der Stelle, an der die beiden feindlichen Zauberer lagen – wobei Remus mehr hinkte als lief. Der Aufprall nach seinem Sturz aus dem Schloss – vielleicht auch schon Dolohovs Fluch, der ihn mit solcher Wucht gegen die Mauer geschleudert hatte – musste zu erheblichen Verletzungen geführt haben. Er war sicher, sich mindestens die Schulter, den Arm und diverse Rippen gebrochen zu haben. Sein Knie brannte wie Feuer. Er bekam noch immer nur schlecht Luft, und bei jeder Anstrengung drehte sich alles vor seinen Augen.

Ron war betäubt, aber unverletzt. Speichel lief aus seinem Mund. Lucius Malfoy sah fürchterlich aus. Sein zerrissenes Hemd offenbarte einen blauschwarz verfärbten, geschwollenen Körper, so sehr war er malträtiert worden. Seine Nase war ebenso gebrochen wie das Jochbein unterhalb des Auges. Der Knochen lag offen. Welche Flüche zusätzlich angewandt worden waren, bevor Ron zu roher physischer Gewalt übergegangen war, wollte Remus sich lieber nicht vorstellen. Lucius atmete nur noch flach, gleichzeitig raste sein schwacher Puls. Ohne einen Heiler würde er sterben, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Remus atmete tief ein und versuchte einen _‚Apiskey'_ – doch seine Heilzauber waren schon immer eher mau gewesen.

„Lebt er?", rief Narcissa verzweifelt und zerrte an ihren Fesseln. „Bitte sag mir, dass er noch lebt."

Remus drehte sich zu ihr um. „Dein Mann lebt, aber es sieht nicht gut aus für ihn."

„Draco ist okay", teilte Parvati mit, die den Jungen untersuchte. „Das Bein sieht gebrochen aus. Können Sie seinen Vater noch retten, Professor?"

„Ich kann mich jetzt nicht um ihn kümmern, Parvati. Dort oben im Schloss sterben unsere Freunde. Ich muss kämpfen."

Remus kam mühsam auf die Beine. Nicht einmal, wenn er Zeit gehabt hätte, wäre es ihm möglich gewesen, noch etwas für Lucius Malfoy zu tun. Die Leichenblässe, die das Gesicht des Verletzten überzog, war charakteristisch. Remus hatte schon mehr Zauberer sterben sehen.

„Ich kann ihn heilen", rief Narcissa. „Remus Lupin, wenn Sie mich nur losmachen. Bitte!" Flehend sah sie ihn an, während sie weiter an den magischen Seilen riss, die sie hielten.

Remus schüttelte müde den Kopf. Keine gute Idee, denn alles drehte sich um ihn, und er schwankte. Undenkbar, eine Todesserin in dieser Phase des Kampfes von ihren Fesseln zu befreien.

„Ich kann auch deine... Ihre Schulter heilen, Mr. Lupin."

Remus stellte verblüfft fest, dass Narcissa offenbar genau wie er nicht sicher war, ob sie ihn mit Vor- oder Familiennamen anreden sollte. Sie waren zusammen zur Schule gegangen, ja, doch er kannte sie kaum. Wie unsinnig, in einer derartigen Situation über Konventionen nachzudenken, befand er.

„Ich kann Sie zuerst heilen", bot Narcissa verzweifelt an. „Dann können Sie zurück und kämpfen. Ich schwöre, dass ich nichts anderes tun werde."

Remus war schwindlig. Er konnte einen kompetent ausgeführten Heilzauber besser brauchen als alles andere. Genau genommen konnte er es sich ohne einen solchen auch sparen, ins Schloss zurückzukehren. Sein Stabarm war gebrochen. Jeder Idiot würde ihn mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes umbringen.

„Bitte, lassen Sie mich meinen Mann retten."

Narcissa Malfoy weinte und bettelte. Remus sah sie an. Sie schien am Ende ihrer Kräfte.

„Ich verspreche, dass wir uns in diesen Krieg nicht mehr einmischen. Wir haben doch ohnehin nur versucht, Draco herauszuholen. Lucius hatte nicht einmal mehr einen Zauberstab. Bitte, Mr. Lupin. Ich kann Ihnen helfen. Was nützt es dem Orden, wenn Lucius hier verblutet und Sie nicht kämpfen können?"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie hatte Recht. Remus glaubte ihr.

„Wo ist Ihr Stab, Mrs. Malfoy?", fragte er schließlich.

„Irgendwo zwischen den Bäumen", schluchzte sie. „Sie werden es nicht bereuen, das schwöre ich."

Remus konzentrierte sich, und der Schmerz in seinem Arm signalisierte ihm, dass sein Zauber funktionieren würde.

„_Accio_ Stab von Narcissa."

Das Holz kam schlingernd über den Boden gehüpft.

„Parvati, hol deinen Zauberstab von Ron zurück", gebot Remus. „Ich werde Mrs. Malfoys Hände jetzt losbinden. Wenn sie mich angreift, betäubst du sie."

Parvati nickte und umklammerte mit entschlossener Miene ihren Stab. Remus sah Narcissa an.

„Falls Sie riskieren, einen Schockzauber abzubekommen, ist Ihr Mann tot, bevor Sie wieder aufwachen."

„Das weiß ich doch", flüsterte sie. Remus löste die Handfesseln. Narcissas Finger zitterten, als er ihr ihren eigenen Stab reichte. Es war ein Wagnis, doch damit würde sie am besten zaubern können; Heilzauber waren eine diffizile Angelegenheit. Doch egal, wie gut sie war, sie würde Lucius vielleicht retten, nicht jedoch seine Kampfkraft wieder herstellen können, dazu war der Slytherin einfach viel zu schwer verletzt. Hastig wischte sie die Tränen vom Gesicht, dann setzte sie die Spitze ihres Stabes auf Remus' Schulter.

„_Sanitas!"_, flüsterte sie.

Wärme drang durch Remus' Haut in seinen Körper. Er fühlte, wie sich Hitze in seine Gelenke fraß, Knochen sich verschoben und neu anordneten.

„Es tut sehr weh, ich weiß", sagte Narcissa ruhig. „Aber so geht es schneller."

Nun, das diente ihnen beiden, und Remus war Leid gewohnt, immerhin verwandelte sich sein Körper seit dreißig Jahren einmal monatlich in eine Bestie und wieder zurück. Sie setzte den Stab nun auf sein Knie. Er spürte, wie sein Kopf klarer wurde. Nach einer Weile beendete Narcissa ihren Zauber und zog die Stabspitze von seinem Knie.

„Es wird halten", sagte sie nüchtern, „aber Sie müssen später einen professionellen Heiler danach sehen lassen."

Später – was auch immer dann geschehen sein würde.

„Bitte lassen Sie mich jetzt zu meinem Mann."

Ihre Füße waren noch immer gefesselt, und Remus stand zwischen ihr und Lucius. Er gab den Weg frei. Sie löste selbst mit einem Schlenker ihres Stabes die Seile und sank dann neben Lucius in den Schnee. Während sie ihn untersuchte, um zu entscheiden, wo sie beginnen musste, gab Remus Parvati Anweisungen, mit Ron und dem bewusstlosen Draco in die Nähe von Hogsmeade zu apparieren, wo Poppy ein provisorisches Lazarett eingerichtet hatte, und einige verletzte Auroren, die nicht mehr kämpfen konnten, Gefangene bewachen würden. Die Apparitionsbarriere war von Albus absprachegemäß so verändert worden, dass innerhalb der Grenzen des Geländes Ortswechsel auf einer bestimmten arkanen Bahn, die nur dem Orden bekannt war, ermöglicht wurden. Er selbst musste zurück ins Schloss. Doch bevor er ging, fasste er Narcissa an der Schulter.

„Warum? Warum haben Sie vorhin Dolohov getötet?"

Sie sah ihn verständnislos an. „Ich habe Antonin nicht einmal gesehen", gab sie zurück. „Wer auch immer das war, es war niemand von uns."

„Eine Todesserin", beharrte Remus. „Lange blonde Haare."

„Das muss die Schneefrau gewesen sein", fiel Parvati ein.

„Schneefrau." Narcissa stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus. „Ja, sie hat uns alle hinters Licht geführt, sogar den Dunklen Lord. Mitten unter uns ist sie aufgetaucht, getarnt, und keiner hat etwas gemerkt. Tot sei sie, hieß es, und doch ist sie wieder da, einen Haufen Höllenhunde im Schlepptau."

Remus dachte sofort an die Hukka.

„Sie hatte die Malfoys hier gefesselt", wiederholte Parvati. „Eine der Eisfiguren steht dort noch. Ron war ganz überrascht, als wir sie an den Bäumen fanden. Dann ist er ausgeflippt."

Narcissa murmelte leise, während ihre Stabspitze wieder und wieder aufglühte, als sie die heilende Magie auf ihren Mann anwandte. „Lebe", flüsterte sie. „Atme, Lucius. Du kannst mich nicht zurücklassen, mein Herz. Du musst leben."

Rasselnd holte Malfoy Atem. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich langsam, aber regelmäßig. Doch er hatte viel Blut verloren. Sein Gesicht war weiß wie der Schnee.

„Blut", beschwor Narcissa Remus inbrünstig. „Mr. Lupin, er wird sterben, wenn er keine Transfusion bekommt. Helfen Sie, bitte."

„Sie haben genug eigenes", fauchte Parvati entnervt. „Oder nehmen Sie doch welches von Ihrem sauberen Sohn."

„Wir haben einen anderen Rhesus-Faktor, Miss Patil", erwiderte Narcissa mit kalter Sachlichkeit. Nur ein leises Zittern ihrer Unterlippe verriet, wie es in Wirklichkeit um ihre Gefühle stand. „Mein Blut oder das von Draco würden ihn umbringen. Was für eine Blutgruppe haben Sie?"

Parvati schnaubte und rief: „Sie sind wirklich eine unverschämte Person, Mrs. Malfoy. Ihr Mann hat so viele Unschuldige auf dem Gewissen. Meinetwegen kann er hier verrecken. Jetzt ist das nicht mehr Rons Schuld, sondern einfach Pech."

Sie disapparierte mit Ron und Draco im Schlepptau.

Remus schnappte nach Luft. Die Einstellung seiner ehemaligen Schülerin schockierte ihn. Was hatte dieser Krieg nur aus den Kindern gemacht?

Narcissa sah Remus an. „Bitte! Mit Magie dauert es nur ein paar Sekunden."

„Ich bin lykantroph", erwiderte Remus.

„Und damit automatisch Null Rhesus-positiv", gab Narcissa zurück. „Universelles Spenderblut. Es dauert mit Magie nur ein paar Augenblicke." Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. „Ich werde Ihnen sagen, wer Antonin getötet hat."

Remus wusste, dass er kostbare Zeit verlor. Doch wenn unter den Todessern jemand war, der auf ihrer Seite stand, so musste er das wissen. Außerdem wäre es müßig gewesen, den Mord an Malfoy zu verhindern, nur um ihm jetzt das lebensrettende Blut zu verweigern.

Er kniete sich neben Narcissa und schob den Ärmel seiner Robe über den Ellbogen hinauf. Den feinen Schnitt, den Narcissas Trennzauber verursachte, spürte er kaum. In dünnem Strahl und elegantem Bogen dirigierte sie Remus' Blut in die geöffnete Vene ihres Mannes.

„Was tun Sie, wenn er sich infiziert?", fragte Remus provokant.

„Blut ist nicht infektiös, nur Speichel, und auch das nur an Vollmond", gab Narcissa souverän zurück. Dann sah sie Remus an. „Das kann ich dir niemals zurückzahlen, Remus Lupin. Lucius ist mein Leben. Danke."

Für einen Moment schlug sie die Augen nieder und senkte den Kopf, ein Versuch, ihr Gesicht zu verbergen, während sie ihrer Emotionen wieder Herr zu werden trachtete.

Als sie einige Augenblicke später wieder sprach, hatte ihre Stimme die frühere Sicherheit zurückgewonnen, schwankte nur noch dezent zwischen Sanftheit und Kühle. „Du hast also nicht genau gesehen, wer Dolohov getötet hat?"

Remus verneinte.

„Mit dem dunklen Umhang und der Maske sieht sie mir beinahe ähnlich", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Aber Antonin muss dir einen harten Schlag auf den Kopf versetzt haben, dass gerade du sie nicht erkannt hast."

„Die Frau trug eine Maske", verteidigte sich Remus.

Er presste ein Stück Stoff seiner zerrissenen Jacke auf den bedeutungslosen Schnitt. Narcissa hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, die Transfusion war eine Sache von Sekunden. Er erhob sich.

Narcissa ließ den Stab über Lucius' Körper gleiten und murmelte einen neuen Heilzauber. Die Spitze ihres Stabes glühte dunkelrot. Als sie wieder verlosch, sprach Narcissa weiter.

„Du hast diese Augen nicht erkannt? Kalt und leuchtend blau, wie ein Eisberg in der Sonne? Hast du dir niemals die Mühe gemacht, dich über die magischen Wesen der Arktis und Tundra zu informieren, die Veikko Nykänen auf seinem nordkarelischen Gutshof und in seinen Wäldern hütete? Hast du dich nie gefragt, was ein ‚Heikki Luunta' ist?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Heikki Luunta' war doch der Name des Clanoberhauptes der Hukkareiter, der Person, die in der letzten Nacht ‚andere Wege ging', wie Matti Nykänen mitgeteilt hatte. Doch was konnte ausgerechnet Narcissa Malfoy darüber wissen?

„Ich habe damals alle Bücher gelesen, die ich finden konnte", erklärte sie jetzt, während ihre Hand über Lucius' Wange strich, die langsam wieder einen Hauch von Farbe bekam. Sie wirkte einen weiteren Heilzauber, diesmal auf sein malträtiertes Auge gerichtet. „Ich dachte, du wärest gut mit Büchern, Remus. Es wundert mich, dass du niemals versucht hast, die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Weißt du, wie ein Hukka entsteht? Sirenenblut in Wolfsmilch gemischt. Damit zieht man die Welpen auf. Das Sirenenblut kommt vom Hukkareiter. Es schweißt sie auf ewig zusammen, sie gehören zueinander, Wolf und Herr.

‚Heikki Luunta' sind eigentlich kleine, harmlose Schneedämonen. Mischt man allerdings ihr Blut in die Milch eines zauberbegabten Sirenenkindes – ein Verbrechen, versteht sich – bekommt man eine mächtige Wetterhexe, eine Schneefrau. Kein Wunder, das der Dunkle Lord sie damals um jeden Preis haben wollte. Bei Merlin, hast du wirklich Sannitara nicht erkannt, Remus Lupin?"

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt

* * *

  
**


	32. Wiedersehen und Erkenntnis

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene

* * *

  
**

**oooOOOooo**

Danke schön an Moonlight, Sally, Asteriana, Spitzohr und Alandra für Eure Reviews!

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

_Liebe Leser,  
zu vorösterliche Stunde das Wochenend-Update, da ich mich in Internet-freie Zonen bewege über die Feiertage. Euch allen Frohe Ostern und einen Riesenkorb voller bunter Eier und Schokohasen!_

_Nachdem Narcissa unserem Lieblingswerwolf enthüllt hat, was Ihr alle schon längst geahnt habt, nämlich dass Sanni viel weniger tot ist als Remus bisher dachte, darf man gespannt sein auf das Zusammentreffen der beiden ehemaligen Turteltäubchen. Doch werden sie überhaupt Zeit finden für eine Aussprache oder gar ein herzzerreißendes Wiedersehen, mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld? Immerhin ist da ja auch noch Voldemort, der ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit haben möchte…_

**oooOOOooo**

Beta-gelesen von TheVirginian, danke sehr dafür!

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

**32. Wiedersehen und Erkenntnis**

Remus erstarrte. Sein gesamtes Denken setzte aus. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Sanni war tot! Tot! Er hatte ihr Bild gesehen, das Dunkle Mal über dem Landgut der Nykänens; Eero hatte ihm sein Beileid ausgesprochen.

Plötzlich schoss es wieder durch seinen Kopf: Gab es einen besseren Schutz als einen vermeintlichen Tod? Keine zwölf Stunden war es her, dass er erfahren hatte, wie Veikko Nykänen seine Frau Mailis vor Voldemorts Nachstellungen bewahrt hatte, indem er ihren Tod fingiert hatte. Und Sannis Schmerz war der vermeintliche Beweis gewesen. Hatte der finnische Zauberer am Ende sich selbst und Sanni auf dieselbe Weise gerettet?

Es gab nur eine Person, die ihm hierauf eine Antwort geben konnte.

„Deinen Stab!", forderte er Narcissa auf.

Sie nickte, beschwor eine Decke und eine Thermoskanne und reichte ihm sodann ohne Zögern ihre Waffe.

„Ich hoffe, ihr gewinnt diese Schlacht", sagte sie ruhig. „Der Dunkle Lord wird Lucius den Dementoren übergeben, wenn er die Oberhand behält. Ich weiß es von Bellatrix."

Ihre Finger glitten rastlos über das Gesicht und durch das blutverkrustete Haar ihres Mannes. Für einen kurzen Moment fiel die Maske ihrer Beherrschung, und Remus sah das Grauen hinter den hellblauen Augen, ihre Angst.

Einem Impuls folgend reichte er ihr wortlos den Stab zurück. Sie sollte zumindest selbst bestimmen können, ob sie ihren Ehemann im Fall von Voldemorts Sieg wirklich den Dementoren überantwortete. Sie und ihr Mann würden mit dem Ausgang dieses Kampfes nichts mehr zu tun haben, dessen war er sicher.

**oooOOOooo**

Mit langen Schritten, stets in alle Richtungen sichernd, hastete Remus die Treppe hinauf. Die Eingangshalle des Schlosses lag wie ausgestorben, doch aus dem obersten Stock, dort wo sich Dumbledores Büro befand, waren Flüche und Detonationen zu hören. Feuer und Rauch blockierten hier das Treppenhaus. Eine Gestalt mit einer Art Taucherglocke auf dem Kopf kam ihm aus dem beißenden Qualm entgegen – es war Kingsley.

„Keine Chance durchzukommen", rief er, nachdem er den Kopfblasenzauber aufgehoben hatte. „Viel zu heiß, selbst die Steine schmelzen stellenweise. Dumbledore, Snape und Harry sind mit Voldemort dort oben eingeschlossen. "

Eine weitere Person tauchte aus den Schwaden auf. Es war Bill Weasley.

„Voldemort hat eine arkane Barriere errichtet, die nur von innen aufgehoben werden kann. Um sie zu knacken, bräuchte man Stunden. Bei der Hitze ist daran nicht zu denken."

Er wischte sich den Schweiß aus der Stirn. Sein Gesicht war knallrot und leuchtete mit seinen Haaren um die Wette.

„Wie weit ist Charlie draußen mit den Drachen?"

Er hastete zum Fenster. Remus und Kingsley folgten ihm.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Kingsley bei Remus. „Das letzte, was ich von dir gesehen habe, war, dass du Dolohov beschäftigt hast. Wir haben ihn später tot aufgefunden."

„Nicht mein Werk", erwiderte Remus knapp.

Er konnte Kingsley nicht sagen, was Narcissa ihm mitgeteilt hatte. Außerdem kannte der Auror weder Sanni noch die Geschichte, die sie mit Remus verband. Doch dass es bei den Todessern Differenzen gab, war eine wichtige Information.

„Merlin, der gesamte Westflügel brennt", rief Bill in diesem Moment. „Verfluchte Drachen!"

Remus blickte aus dem Fenster. Flammen schlugen aus dem Westtrakt von Hogwarts heraus. Dann sah er sie: Drachen! Nicht einer, nicht zwei, gleich ein halbes Duzend der riesigen Echsen war im Schulgelände in einen heftigen Kampf verstrickt. Drei der Tiere lagen bereits reglos im Schnee. Nur der Rauch, der aus ihren Nüstern stob, zeigte an, dass sie noch lebten. Charlie und etliche andere vom Orden versuchten gerade, einen vierten von ihnen aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, wobei sie von einer Phalanx Todesser immer wieder angegriffen wurden. Das Stampfen und Fauchen der Drachen übertönte die Rufe und Flüche der erbitterten Gegner. Remus sah, dass seine Freunde in der Unterzahl waren. Dann sah er Eero Laaksonen. Der Finne kämpfte gegen einen hünenhaften Todesser und versuchte gleichzeitig, die Hukkareiter zu befehligen, die sich bemühten, die Drachen von den Menschen abzulenken. Neben dem Gemälde einer dunkelhaarigen, eleganten Hexe lehnte ein Besen. Remus überlegte nicht lange. Er packte den alten Sauberwisch und schwang sich darauf. Die empfindlichste Stelle der Drachen waren ihre Augen. Um sie dort zu treffen, muss man auf Blickhöhe mit ihnen sein. Dies schienen die Finnen jedoch nicht zu wissen. Als er sich aus dem Fenster stürzte, wäre er beinahe mit einem Hukka zusammengestoßen. Der Flugwolf knurrte grollend.

„Die Augen!" schrie Remus dem Reiter zu. „Ihr müsst auf die Augen zielen. Sag es den anderen!"

Der bärtige Mann schüttelte den Kopf und brüllte zurück: „Solche Zauber beherrschen wir nicht. Wir können sie nur ablenken. Vorsicht, Feuer!"

Geschickt wich er einem Flammenstoß des erzürnten Grünlings aus, vor dessen Nase er mit seinem Hukka spielerisch herumgaukelte. Remus verbrannte sich schmerzhaft den Arm, weil er nicht schnell genug beiseite kam. Er ignorierte den Schmerz und flog weiter, einen gezielten Fluch auf die Drachenaugen abgebend, der jedoch fehlging.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er den Hukkareiter, der seinen Flugwolf in die Nähe des nächsten lenkte und diesem etwas zurief. Der zweite Mann nickte, zerrte eine Axt aus dem Gürtel und warf sie nach dem Drachen. Er war deutlich treffsicherer als Remus, denn seine Waffe verfehlte das Ziel nicht. Der Drache bäumte sich auf und versuchte, mit der Tatze über das verletzte Auge zu wischen. Dabei kauerte er sich zusammen und stellte das für die umstehenden Zauberer so tödliche Feuer ein, nun völlig mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

Remus blickte sich um. Es waren nur drei der fliegenden Fabelwesen hier. Ein Hukka lag mit verdrehtem Hals im Schnee. Zwei der Geschöpfe flogen jetzt in Richtung der Todesser. Die Hukka spuckten einen rötlichen Schleim; wer immer davon getroffen wurde, wand sich kreischend im Schlamm. Schließlich entdeckte Remus denjenigen, dessentwegen er hierher gekommen war: Er schoss auf die graugewandete Gestalt zu. Eero Laaksonen duellierte sich mit einem Maskierten, und er saß inzwischen ziemlich in der Klemme. Der Todesser trieb ihn immer mehr in die Enge, auf die brennenden Mauern zu. Remus zielte, und sein ‚_Expelliarmus'_ schleuderte den Todesser anstelle seines Gegners ins Feuer. Remus' Hand zitterte nicht vor Anstrengung, sondern vor Wut, als er Eero Laaksonen am Kragen packte.

„Sie haben es die ganze Zeit gewusst, nicht wahr? Sie ist nicht tot. Wo ist sie?"

Laaksonen starrte ihn an. „Von wem sprechen wir?"

„Das wissen Sie verdammt genau!", knurrte Remus und zerrte wütend an Laaksonens Robe.

Einen Augenblick später schien es dem Finnen zu dämmern. „Die Heikki Luunta? Ich begreife Ihren Zorn nicht. Sie wussten doch, dass sie lebt, Remus", verteidigte er sich. „Das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um…"

„Sie haben mir vorgemacht, sie sei tot, gestorben bei einem Todesser-Angriff!", brüllte Remus.

Eero sah ihn verständnislos an. „Als ich Ihnen damals die Nachricht schickte, dachte ich selbst noch, Sannitara sei mit ihrem Vater gestorben. Ich habe ebenfalls erst mehr als ein Jahr nach Voldemorts Verschwinden erfahren, dass sie mit ihrer Mutter nach Kanada entkommen konnte", verteidigte sich Laaksonen.

Er riss sich los, als ein grüner Fluchstrahl neben seinem Kopf einschlug. Er und Remus wurden in einen heftigen Kampf mit hinein gezogen, der ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Remus kannte sich selbst nicht mehr. Keiner seiner Flüche ging jetzt mehr fehl, er war so angefüllt mit kaltem Zorn wie niemals in seinem Leben. Die Schneise, die er in die Todesser schlug, war mehr als deutlich.

„Moony!" Sirius tauchte neben ihm auf, auf einem Besen, so wie Remus kurz zuvor. „Merlin, du bist aber in Form heute!" Er sprang vom Besen und schleuderte einem Todesser einen Schockzauber entgegen. „Du hast Dolohov erledigt", rief er Remus zu. „Respekt!"

„Wo ist Dora?", gab Remus zurück, während er einen Entwaffnungszauber wirkte.

Sirius' Miene verdunkelte sich. „Verletzt. Sie ist bei Poppy. Aber sie hat Rodolphus erledigt." Stolz leuchtete in seinen Augen auf. Sekunden später glitt ein Schatten über sein Gesicht. „Harry, Dumbledore und Snape sind mit Voldemort und Bellatrix im obersten Stockwerk verschanzt. Es brennt wie die Hölle. Zudem haben die Todesser eine magische Barriere errichtet, wir kommen nicht dran. Bill hat versucht, den Fluch zu brechen, ohne Erfolg!" rief Sirius noch, dann war er wieder in der Luft, um einen der letzten zwei Drachen zu attackieren, der eben eine Gruppe des Ordens mit weit aufgerissenem Rachen mit einer Feuerwalze zu überziehen drohte.

Remus kämpfte sich wieder durch die Reihen der Todesser. Je weniger davon noch standen, desto eher würden seine Mitstreiter die Drachen in den Griff bekommen, die gezielt diejenigen angriffen, die keine Masken und schwarzen Umhänge trugen.

„Sie ist aus Kanada nach London zurückgekommen, um Sie zu suchen", hörte Remus plötzlich Laaksonen sagen, der neben ihm auftauchte. „Ich habe Sannitara daraufhin zu Ihnen nach Kopenhagen geschickt."

Er feuerte einen Fluch auf einen der verbliebenen Todesser ab und wich dem schlagenden Schwanz eines Drachen aus. Wenige Minuten später hatten sie die letzten Gegner hier unten besiegt und die Verletzten in Gewahrsam genommen. Charlie dirigierte die Versuche, der übrigen Drachen Herr zu werden. Dies bedeutete für Remus und Eero eine kurze Atempause.

„Sie war nie in Dänemark", nahm Remus den Disput wieder auf. Noch immer zitterten ihm die Hände vor Wut.

„Natürlich war sie das", widersprach Eero. „Sie kam allerdings sehr bald zurück und berichtete, dass Sie verheiratet seien. Sie hat furchtbar geweint. Ich habe ihr vorgeschlagen, zumindest zu schreiben. Sie wollte erst nicht. Dafür, dass sie wütend und enttäuscht war, hatte ich absolut Verständnis. Sie hat Ihnen dann doch geschrieben, aber ihr Falke kam stets ohne Antwort zurück, obwohl die Briefe angenommen worden waren. Irgendwann hat Sannitara aufgegeben und ist zurück nach Kanada gegangen. Es hat mir unendlich Leid getan, sie so zu sehen. Eine solche Gefühlskälte hätte ich Ihnen nicht zugetraut, Remus. War sie Ihnen nicht einmal mehr eine Antwort wert?"

Remus ließ den Stab sinken. Entsetzt starrte er Laaksonen an. Inzwischen war es nicht mehr Wut, die seine Hände zittern ließ, sondern Fassungslosigkeit. Einer der Hukkareiter landete neben ihnen und schleuderte einen Wurfstern nach einem plötzlich aufgetauchten Todesser, den weder Remus noch Laaksonen wahrgenommen hatten. Langsam kroch die Erkenntnis wie kaltes Gift durch Remus' Adern, und auch Eero schien zu verstehen.

„Sie haben die Briefe niemals bekommen, nicht wahr?", erkundigte sich Eero betroffen.

„Nicht einen", erwiderte Remus ehrlich. Plötzlich hatte er mit Tränen zu kämpfen.

Laaksonen packte den nächststehenden Hukkareiter am tätowierten Oberarm. „Missä on Heikki Luunta?", erkundigte er sich nach dem Aufenthaltsort der Hexe.

„Heikki nyt on vihollinen", gab der Hüne zurück.

„Sie hilft den anderen mit den Riesen und Trollen", erklärte Eero.

„Siellä!" rief in diesem Augenblick der andere Finne, der schon wieder mit seinem Hukka in die Luft gestartet war, und wies in Richtung des Sees. „Huomatkaa Heikki Luunta!"

Eero blickte in Richtung des Sees. „Es stimmt, sie kommt."

Ein grauer, undurchsichtiger Wirbel aus Schnee näherte sich mit der Geschwindigkeit eines schnellen Besenreiters vom See her. Es wurde kalt und begann heftig zu schneien. Remus hatte Narcissas Worte noch zu gut im Ohr: „eine mächtige Wetterhexe".

Die Schreie und Flüche der Zauberer um sie herum, das Fauchen und Stampfen der Drachen waren so laut, dass Remus die Musik erst etwas später wahrnahm. Überall, wo der Blizzard über das Gelände glitt, wuchsen Eisgestalten aus dem fallenden Schnee. Eine jede trug ein Instrument und begann versonnen, darauf zu spielen, während sie langsam in Richtung des Schlosses tanzten. Immer mehr der eisigen Musikanten entstanden und trugen das ihrige zu der ätherischen Sinfonie bei, die anschwoll und ihren Rhythmus stetig intensivierte. Die Drachen richteten die Köpfe dorthin, wo die Melodie am lautesten klang. Ihre Körper begannen zu zittern und sich dann langsam im Takt zu wiegen.

Das Zentrum des Sturms kam immer näher. Remus sah die übrigen Hukka in der Luft darum kreisen. Auch ihre Reiter hatten ihre Instrumente in den Händen und fügten sich in das Orchester ein, dirigiert von einer zierlichen Gestalt in ihrer Mitte.

Nun, da er wieder richtig sehen konnte, erkannte Remus Sanni trotz des erheblichen Abstands. Ihr langes Haar flatterte in dem Wind, den sie selbst beschworen hatte, ihr weißes Gewand unter einer schwarzen Todesserkutte war voller Erde und Blut und die Füße nackt im knöchelhohen Schnee. Sie sah aus wie damals in seinem Albtraum, wie im Spiegel des Yggdrasilbogens der finnischen Botschaft. Ihre Augen leuchteten in einem unirdischen Blau. Sie hatte den Mund geöffnet und sang, wobei ihre Stimme im Tosen des Sturms und des Orchesters aus Schnee fast unterging, und doch war es diese Melodie, die das Zentrum der Magie bildete, der die Drachen nun wie hypnotisiert folgten. Das Orchester zog sich langsam zurück, und die mächtigen Zauberechsen stapften hintendrein, völlig eingelullt in die betörenden Klänge, die mit jedem Meter, den sich die Schneegestalten und die Drachen entfernten, leiser wurden.

„Können wir sie im Verbotenen Wald laufen lassen?", fragte eine Stimme hinter Remus.

Er fuhr herum, denn dem Akzent nach musste sie einem der jungen Finnen gehören. Eero sah sich suchend um und entdeckte Charlie Weasley, dessen Arm eben von seinem Bruder Fred mit magischer Brandsalbe bestrichen wurde. Der Spezialist für Magische Geschöpfe schien ihm ausreichend kompetent, um diese Frage zu beantworten.

„Frag ihn dort, Rasmus."

Der blonde Hüne nickte und trat dann zu Charlie. Remus sah Charlie ebenfalls nicken und dann begeistert dreinschauen. Gleich darauf wurde ihm auch klar, weshalb. Der Wolfsreiter hatte ihm offenbar angeboten, auf dem Hukka mitzufliegen, der ein paar Meter abseits wartete.

In diesem Augenblick erschütterte ein Knall die Luft, und die Mauer des Astronomieturms barst. Zwei Gestalten schossen daraus hervor, die sich mit Flüchen so verbissen traktierten, dass die Luft um sie herum grün und rot flackerte.

„Sirius!", rief Remus aus.

Sie lieferten sich ein atemberaubendes Duell in der Luft, Sirius und seine wahnsinnige, gefährliche Cousine. Schrilles, irres Gelächter zerschnitt die kalte Stille, als Sirius' Besen Feuer fing und zu trudeln begann.

„Ich werde dich töten, Sirius Black", schrie sie und fuhr fort, ihn mit Flüchen zu traktieren.

Sirius musste seine gesamte Geschicklichkeit aufbieten, um nicht von dem zunehmend unkontrollierbaren Besen geschleudert zu werden. Der Möglichkeit beraubt, sich durch Gegenangriffe zu schützen, wurde seine Lage höchst bedrohlich. Remus sah sich nach dem alten Sauberwisch um, mit dem er vom Schloss gekommen war, doch er konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Einige der Umstehenden versuchten, Bellatrix mit Flüchen zu treffen, doch sie hielt sich geschickt außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. Tatsächlich waren auch auf Seiten des Ordens nur noch wenige Zauberer und Hexen übrig, die nicht zumindest mittelschwere Verletzungen aus den erbitterten Kämpfen davongetragen hatten. Überall lagen Tote in Schnee und Matsch.

Der Hukka heulte auf, als Rasmus, der aufgrund seiner Größe gut von den anderen zu unterscheiden war, ihn in die Höhe trieb. Doch so mächtig das Wesen auch war, im Vergleich zu dem wendigen Besen mit der quirligen Bellatrix war er träge und ein viel zu leichtes Ziel.

Laaksonen schrie auf, als ein wohlgezielter Fluch aus Bellas Stab eine armlange Wunde in die Flanke des Wolfes riss. Das geflügelte Wesen jaulte und taumelte. Doch zumindest war Bellatrix für einen Augenblick lang von Sirius abgelenkt, der jetzt völlig die Kontrolle über seinen brennenden Besen verlor und mit hoher Geschwindigkeit gen Boden raste. Doch Bellatrix beging einen folgenschweren Fehler: In dem Bestreben, den Absturz ihres Cousins und des Hukka besser zu sehen, schwebte sie für einen kurzen Moment tiefer – und stellte Remus vor eine unmenschliche Wahl: Er konnte entweder den Sturz seines Freundes abfangen oder Bellatrix ausschalten. Remus entschied binnen Sekundenbruchteilen. Sie war die gefährlichste Todesserin, Voldemorts rechte Hand. Sie durfte nicht weiterkämpfen!

„_Stupor!"_

Zeitgleich mit seinem Fluch wurde sie auch vom grünen Leuchten eines ‚_Avada kedavra'_ eingehüllt. Als sie hoch in der Luft auf dem Besen zusammen sackte, hörte Remus einen durchdringenden Schrei. Eine Gestalt mit rosarotem Schopf raste auf den fallenden Sirius zu. Tonks! Doch sie würde ihn nicht mehr erreichen.

„_Arrest__r__o momentum!"_

Remus versuchte, Sirius' Fall zu bremsen, doch es war bereits zu spät, und nur Dumbledore beherrschte den Zauber in Vollendung.

Obwohl durch Remus' Sprucharbeit abgebremst, schlug Sirius' Körper schwer auf dem Boden auf. Tonks landete nur Sekundenbruchteile später hart neben ihm und stürzte dabei. Remus begann zu rennen. Neben seinem Freund sank er auf die Knie. Tonks starrte ihn an.

„Ich dachte, du würdest ihn niemals fallen lassen!", schrie sie unter Tränen. „Deswegen habe ich mich entschieden, Bella zu erledigen."

„Er ist dein Mann", entgegnete Remus leise. Er hatte nicht gewagt, Bellatrix siegreich davon kommen zu lassen – und unversehrt.

Sirius schlug die Augen auf.

„Verzeih mir, Pads", flüsterte Remus.

„Ihr habt beide richtig entschieden", presste Sirius hervor. Ein Schwall Blut kam über seine Lippen, und als er hustete, spritze es über Remus' und Tonks' Kleider. „Merlin, was für ein Scheißtag", stieß er hervor. „Moony, du musst dich jetzt um Harry kümmern. Du bist… der Letzte. Dora…"

Er krallte sich in ihre Schultern und zog ihr Gesicht ganz dicht an seines. „Ich liebe dich".

Remus beobachtete mit steinernem Gesichtsausdruck, wie der Griff seines besten Freundes erschlaffte. Tonks schrie und weinte gleichzeitig. Remus fühlte gar nichts. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Bellatrix mit dem Besen gegen die Mauer des Turms geprallt war, dort, wo Dumbledores Büro war, und dabei die magische Sperre, die sie alle von den dort Kämpfenden trennte, tausende Funken sprühend zerbarst. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er jetzt wahr, dass mehrere Zauberer versuchten, einen Schwebezauber auf den abgestürzten Hukka anzuwenden, um den darunter eingeklemmten Rasmus zu befreien, der erdrückt zu werden drohte. Irgendwer legte einen Komazauber über Sirius, ein hilfloser Versuch, seinen Zustand zu konservieren.

Das Aufleuchten blauer, grüner und roter Blitze im Turm erinnerte sie alle daran, dass dort oben der Kampf stattfand, auf den es letztlich allein ankam. Das Duell zwischen Dumbledore, Snape und Harry auf der einen sowie Voldemort auf der anderen Seite.

„Wir müssen dort hoch!" rief Bill Weasley.

Im selben Augenblick gab auf einer Länge von fünf oder sechs Metern die Wand des Obergeschosses nach.

„Weg von der Mauer!", schrie eine Frau. „_Imperio!_ Weg von der Mauer, alle!"

Ausnahmslos jeder, der konnte, folgte dem Befehl. Der verbotene Fluch rettet ihnen das Leben. Die Trümmer krachten mit ohrenbetäubendem Getöse auf die Erde. Sie begruben den Hukka und seinen eingequetschten Reiter unter sich.

„Rasmus!"

Ein atemloser, vielstimmiger Ausruf des Entsetzens, dann stürzten die verbliebenen Hukkareiter zwischen die staubgeschwängerten, mannshoch aufgetürmten Steinmassen. Mit bloßen Händen versuchten sie, den Schutt abzutragen.

Remus streckte seinen Stab aus und sprach einen ‚_Vita detectus'_. Doch er konnte nichts Lebendiges zwischen den Geröllhaufen finden. Sowohl Rasmus als auch der Hukka waren ein Opfer der Gesteinsmassen geworden. Remus packte den Finnen am Arm, der ihm am nächsten stand.

„Es ist kein Leben mehr zwischen diesen Trümmern", sagte er ruhig.

Der Hukkareiter drehte sich zu ihm um. Es war Matti. „Minun veljeni. Rasmus war mein Bruder. Er kann dort nicht bleiben."

„Das soll er auch nicht", entgegnete Remus. „Aber jetzt müssen wir dort hinauf und Harry Potter helfen. Sonst sind alle umsonst gestorben, die heute gekämpft haben."

Er hielt dem Blick des jungen Mannes stand, dessen hellbraune Augen ihm auch jetzt wieder seltsam bekannt vorkamen. Irgendwo hatte er sie schon einmal gesehen, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern.  
Eigentlich taugte Remus nicht zum Anführer. Doch hier war niemand mehr außer ihm, der sich dafür anbot. Er sah weder Kingsley noch Minerva, und Laaksonen, der sicher über entsprechende Qualitäten verfügte, war den meisten unbekannt.

„Remus Lupin vom Phönixorden hat Recht, Matti", sagte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihnen. Es war die Person, die den ‚_Imperius'_ gesprochen hatte.

Remus drehte sich langsam um. Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Er wusste, wen er sehen würde.

„Sanni."

Dort stand sie, Blut auf Gewand und Haaren, die unnatürlich glitzernden Augen unverwandt auf den Mann neben Remus gerichtet. Nur eine Armeslänge entfernt, und doch unerreichbar, unnahbar. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die mädchenhafte, unbeschwerte Gestalt aus seinen Träumen. Ihre ganze Haltung strahlte Macht und Kälte aus, Härte und Abwehr.

Doch im nächsten Moment wich die Maske. Sanni legte dem Hukkareiter eine Hand auf den Arm, und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher, ihr Blick verlor das unirdische Leuchten.

Remus verspürte einen Stich der Eifersucht. Was verband sie mit diesem Mann? Sie zog ihn ein Stück mit sich. Sie sprachen Finnisch, gerieten in einen heftigen Wortwechsel. Ganz offenbar waren sie unterschiedlicher Meinung. Die Szene erinnerte Remus so sehr an den Streit zwischen Sanni und ihrem Vater damals im St. Mungos.

„Ei, Äiti!" widersprach Matti eben.

Die Erkenntnis traf Remus wie ein eisiger Guss. Soviel verstand er noch!  
‚Nein, Mutter'.  
Es bedeutete ‚Nein, Mutter'!

Jetzt erinnerte er sich, woher er die braunen Augen von Matti Nykänen kannte – sie hatten ihm jeden Morgen beim Rasieren aus dem Spiegel entgegen geblickt, früher, als er noch jünger war, und die Jahre der Verwandlungen zu Vollmond sie noch nicht mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Maserung wie flüssiger Honig durchzogen hatten. Völlig perplex starrte er auf das Paar vor ihm – Mutter und Sohn.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	33. Lucius' Plan und Snapes Vermächtnis

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene

* * *

**

**oooOOOooo**

Danke schön an Sally S., Moonlight, Spitzohr, Luciablack, Alcina und Textehexe für Eure Reviews!

**oooOOOooo**

_Liebe Leser,  
endlich hat Remus begriffen, was Ihr alle längst wusstet: Wer Matti ist. Aber ihm bleibt wenig Zeit, Familienbande zu knüpfen, denn es wird Zeit zu sehen, was eigentlich oben auf dem Turm bei Dumbledore und Harry los ist – und was mit unser aller allerliebstem Tränkemeister geschieht. Bei dessen Fans entschuldige ich mich schon jetzt *zerknirscht guck*_

_Und hatte Remus Recht, als er davon ausging, die Malfoys würden mit dem Ausgang der Schlacht nichts mehr zu tun haben? Na, wenn ich schon so frage…_

**oooOOOooo**

Beta-gelesen von TheVirginian, danke sehr dafür!

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

**oooOOOooo**

Someday, I will feed a snake  
Drink her venom, stay awake  
With time all pain will fade  
Through your memory I will wade

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

**33. Lucius' Plan und Snapes Vermächtnis**

Eero Laaksonen trat zu Sanni und Remus. Mit einer förmlichen Verbeugung grüßte er die Sirene und stellte ihr eine Frage in ihrer Muttersprache.

„Sie sagt, sie kann es nicht, und wir sollen uns zurückziehen", rief Matti ärgerlich mit seinem unüberhörbaren Akzent. „Die Aufgabe der Hukka soll erfüllt sein. Aber ich kann kämpfen. Er hat Recht!" Er wies auf Remus. „Wenn Potter dort oben stirbt, haben wir all das hier umsonst getan!"

Laaksonen sah Sanni an. „Du hast die Jungs siebzehn Jahre auf diesen Kampf vorbereitet, Heikki Luunta. Ich weiß, dass es allein deine Entscheidung ist, aber jetzt zu sagen, nur Riesen, Trolle und Werwölfe sind eine Sache der Hukkareiter, ist falsch."

Sanni schüttelte den Kopf. „Von Matti abgesehen können sie nicht zaubern. Rasmus ist schon tot. Soll ich sie mit Äxten auf Voldemort losgehen lassen, Eero?"

Tonks tauchte plötzlich neben ihnen auf. „Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist, Aschenputtel", sagte sie zu Sanni, ein feindliches Flackern im Blick und abfällig die blut- und erdverschmutzte Robe und die bloßen Füße der Älteren betrachtend. „Aber deine Männer haben Fluggeräte, und unsere Besen sind alle verbrannt. Bringt uns da hoch!"

Sie wies auf den Turm, dessen halbe Wand weggesprengt war und aus dessen Mauerwerk das Leuchten grüner und roter Blitze durch die Risse schimmerte.

„Die Hukka sind keine Geräte", entgegnete Matti leidenschaftlich. „Sie sind ein Teil von uns."

„Vielleicht besprecht ihr den philosophischen Aspekt später?", schlug Fred Weasley vor, der mit seinem Bruder George, Alicia Spinnett und Oliver Wood zu ihnen getreten war.

„Eure Flatterviecher sind erste Sahne", lobte George und nahm dem zornig dreinschauenden Matti so geschickt den Wind aus den Flügeln. „Megacool. Ihr könnt fliegen, wir zaubern. Das spricht für gemischtes Doppel."

Remus folgte der Unterhaltung, doch sein Blick hing an Sannis Gesicht. Er konnte sich kaum lösen. Die Jahre waren mit ihr nicht viel sanfter umgegangen als mit ihm selbst. Weiße Strähnen verloren sich im blonden Haar, und um die Augen hatte das Leben seine Spuren mit feinen Fältchen eingegraben. Davon abgesehen wirkte sie so lebendig und leidenschaftlich wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Er wusste, der Zeitpunkt war denkbar ungünstig, um sich von jahrelang verdrängten, niemals verarbeiteten Gefühlen überwältigen zu lassen, und doch war er wehrlos dem Sturm ausgeliefert, der in seinem Inneren tobte. Merlin, sie stand nur zwei Armeslängen von ihm entfernt! Natürlich hatte sie ihn erkannt, immerhin hatte sie seine Ansicht bestätigt, dass es jetzt nicht sinnvoll war, Rasmus' Leiche zu bergen. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst wirkte sie auf das Geschehen um sie herum fokussiert. Sie hatte ihn keines zweiten Blickes gewürdigt.

„Wie sieht es aus, Matti?", erkundigte sich Fred eben.

Der Finne nickte. Doch bevor die jungen Zauberer sich darauf verständigen konnten, wie sie weiter vorgehen würden, dröhnte eine weitere Explosion in ihren Ohren. Wieder flogen Gesteinsbrocken und Mauerbruchstücke auf das Gelände vor der Schule. Der Anblick, der sich denen bot, die dort ausharrten, war erschreckend: In dem Saal, in welchem Minerva den jungen Hogwartsschülern vor dem Abschlussball Tanzunterricht zu geben pflegte, klaffte nun eine meterlange Öffnung in der Wand. Ein wahres Gewitter von Flüchen erschütterte die Wände. Dort standen sie einander unversöhnlich gegenüber: Voldemort, mit hoch über dem Kopf erhobenen Armen, zwischen denen grüne Flammen zu lodern schienen, und auf der anderen Seite Dumbledore, Snape und Harry Potter. Albus beschwor mächtige Schilde aus leuchtend blauem Licht; sie bildeten eine Wand zwischen ihnen und dem Dunklen Lord. Doch genau diese Strategie, die ihr Leben schützte, erwies sich als fatal. Denn weder Harry noch Dumbledore fanden die Kraft, Voldemort anzugreifen, und der alte Direktor wurde nach und nach schwächer. Selbst wenn einer ihrer Flüche unter der Deckung hindurchkam, schienen sie Voldemort nicht mehr als zu kitzeln. Er wirkte unverwundbar.

Snape hatte sich aus dem Duell bereits verabschiedet. Er rang mit Nagini in einem scheinbar aussichtslosen Kampf um sein Leben. Sicher, der Tränkemeister war ein geschickter Duellant, doch ohne seinen Stab, nur mit Muskelkraft, musste selbst er, dessen Disziplin und eiserner Wille legendär waren im Orden, der grausigen Schlange nur allzu bald unterliegen. Sie wurden hilflose Zeugen, als das Tier den gigantischen Rachen aufriss und ihre vorspringenden Giftzähne in Snapes Gesicht versenkte.

„Severus, alle Götter!"

Der Ausruf kam von Tonks.

„Tule tänne, Armi, Juha!" rief Sanni.

Einer der Hukka setzte sich in Bewegung, ein zweiter folgte. Inzwischen waren alle verbliebenen Wolfsreiter zu den versammelten Zauberern des Ordens gestoßen. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zog Sanni sich an dem dichten Fell der Mähne des ersten Flugwolfs hoch und kam über dem Widerrist zu sitzen. Sie rief dem Reiter etwas zu, woraufhin sie in die Luft stiegen und in Richtung des Turms schwebten. Remus hielt den Atem an. Was hatte sie vor? Sorgsam achteten die Reiter darauf, nicht in Voldemorts Gesichtsfeld hineinzufliegen. Von oben erreichten sie das klaffende Loch in der Wand. Sanni zog einen weißen Zauberstab und vollführte eine knappe Bewegung. Es erschien Remus seltsam, sie zaubern zu sehen wie jede andere Hexe: Sie war nicht ausgebildet, und doch hatte er den Eindruck, dass sie wusste, was sie tat.

Im nächsten Moment rutschte das verschlungene Konglomerat aus Schlange und Tränkemeister ihr über das glatte Parkett des Tanzsaals entgegen, bis sie für eine Ewigkeit in der Luft über dem Abgrund zu schweben schienen. Der Flugwolf legte die Schwingen an und stürzte auf sie hinab. Mit einem grässlichen Knacken schlossen sich seine Kiefer um Naginis Genick. Jetzt erst bemerkte Voldemort die fatale Lage seiner Schlange. Zu spät! Sein grässlicher Schrei kündete von namenloser Wut. Der zweite Hukka hatte sich unterhalb der Kämpfenden gehalten. Sein Reiter fing den leblosen Körper Snapes auf, bevor dieser auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte.

„Severus!" Tonks kniete neben dem Tränkemeister, dessen Gesicht sich bedingt durch Naginis Gift bereits grünlich verfärbte, wo es nicht schon von Blut bedeckt war.

Wie sehr der Slytherin ein Hoffnungsträger gewesen war, ließ sich nun an den Mienen der Umstehenden erkennen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien das durch Voldemorts Zorn nur umso heftiger geführte Duell über ihren Köpfen in den Hintergrund zu rücken. Wie gelähmt starrten die Ordensmitglieder auf den sterbenden Tränkemeister. Einzig Iikka, der Reiter des Hukka, der ihn aufgefangen hatte, schien unbeeindruckt. Er wühlte in seiner Jackentasche und zog einen kleinen, runden Gegenstand hervor.

„Lass mich mal", forderte er mit breitem Slang und stieß Fred grob zur Seite. Mit unerwartet geschickten Fingern schob er Snape die schwärzliche Kugel in den Mund und tiefer in den Rachen.

„Wasser!" forderte er.

Remus beschwor das Gewünschte. Er hatte verstanden. Es war so einfach! Snape erklärte es in jeder seiner ersten Stunden, wie Remus von mehreren Schülern wusste: Ein Bezoar, das ultimative Antidot. Irgendwie brachten sie Snape zum Schlucken. Jemand wischte ihm das Blut mit dem Ärmel einer Robe aus dem Gesicht. Es war Sanni. Remus beobachtete sie erstaunt. Nach allem, was Snape ihr angetan hatte, war sie die letzte, von der er eine solche Geste erwartet hätte.

„Er braucht einen Heiler. Sofort", sagte sie leise.

Zweifelsohne war das Gift, von dem der Bezoar nur einen Teil neutralisieren würde, nur eines von Snapes Problemen. Nagini hatte ihm einen Teil der Gesichtshaut weggerissen und vier fingertiefe Löcher in sein Fleisch gebohrt. Er blutete entsetzlich. Ohne professionelle Hilfe würde er nicht überleben.

„Bringt ihn zu eurer Heilerin", rief Iikka.

„Ich kümmere mich darum", erbot sich Matti und disapparierte mit Snape.

Im nächsten Augenblick waren oben vom Turm ein schriller Schrei und dann triumphierendes Gelächter zu hören. Aller Augen wandten sich dem Schloss zu. Remus erstarrte förmlich. Jeder von ihnen wusste, was dieses Lachen zu bedeuten hatte – was es einzig bedeuten konnte.

Die Zeit stand still.

In einer Gloriole grünen Lichts schwebte – Harry. Auf Dumbledores vor Anstrengung verzerrtem Gesicht spiegelte sich das Entsetzen, das jeder in diesem Augenblick empfand. Voldemorts Gelächter übertönte jede Regung, jedes Gefühl war tot. In Remus war nichts als Kälte. Über eine Minute lang starrten sie alle nach oben, unfähig, sich zu rühren.

Das typische Geräusch einer Apparition erklang hinter Remus.

„Es ist noch nicht verloren", sagte eine nasale Stimme.

Zu seinem grenzenlosen Erstaunen stand dort niemand anderer als Lucius Malfoy. Er stützte sich schwer auf seine Frau, sein Gesicht war bleich und noch immer geschwollen und blau, aber er stand aufrecht. Neben ihnen stand Matti, der offenbar Snape bereits in Poppys Obhut gegeben hatte.

Oben im Turm hob Dumbledore erneut seinen Zauberstab, doch er schien geschlagen.

„Der Dunkle Lord denkt, er hätte gewonnen, und genau das ist die zweite – und letzte- Chance", beschwor Malfoy die Umstehenden.

Nur wenige hörten ihm zu, unter ihnen Remus, Arthur und Eero.

„Es wurde mir eben klar, als ich Severus sah, von Nagini gezeichnet, und ...den Jungen." Er wies auf Matti, holte tief Luft, und dann wiederholte er die Worte, die Remus so schon einige Male gehört hatte.

„_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran…jenen geboren, die ihm dreimal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt."_

„Wir kennen die Prophezeiung", sagte Arthur Weasley kühl. „Sie ist der Grund, warum wir versucht haben, Harry zu schützen."

„Ja, ihr habt Potter geschützt", brachte Malfoy mit fiebrigem Blick und heiserer Stimme hervor. „Aber vielleicht habt ihr und der Dunkle Lord euch auf den Falschen konzentriert."

„Wie bitte?" Arthur Weasley lachte bitter auf. „Du spinnst, Malfoy."

„Das tut er sicher nicht", fiel Laaksonen Arthur ins Wort. Seine Stirn hatte er in Falten gelegt. „Ich kannte diese Prophezeiung bisher nicht. Wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…. Was, wenn damit nicht das Kind von Lily und James Potter gemeint war…"

Lucius Malfoy nickte. „…sondern der Sohn von Lupin und Sannitara Nykänen. Ich habe ihn eben gesehen, man muss blind sein, um nicht die Eltern in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen."

„Aber der Dunkle Lord hat Potter die Narbe verpasst", beharrte Arthur. Noch immer drang das Gelächter vom Turm herab. Voldemort erwehrte sich des alten Direktors jetzt mit Leichtigkeit.

„Man kann ein Kind nicht nur äußerlich zeichnen", erwiderte Narcissa kühl. „Wie es sich anfühlen muss, aufzuwachsen in dem Bewusstsein, den eigenen Vater nicht zu kennen? Das hat sicher Spuren hinterlassen."

Remus, der schweigend zugehört hatte, registrierte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Laaksonen sich abwandte und zwischen den anderen Hexen und Zauberern verschwand. Er fragte sich, wieso er die ganze Zeit nicht gesehen hatte, was Malfoy offenbar innerhalb von Augenblicken aufgefallen war. Er sah Laaksonen zu Sannitara treten, die den Blick starr auf Voldemort gerichtet hatte. Sie sprachen miteinander, Sannis Blick wanderte zurück und traf zuerst Lucius, dann Remus. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn direkt ansah. Remus löste sich aus der Gruppe und ging auf sie zu. Direkt vor ihr blieb er stehen.

„Wie oft hast du Voldemort oder seinen Schergen ihren Willen verweigert?", fragte er sie.

Sie sah ihn an, ernst und ohne etwas von den Gefühlen in ihrem Blick zurückzuhalten.

„Oft genug." Tränen zogen eine helle Spur durch ihr vom Staub bedecktes Gesicht.

„Wo ist Matti?", fragte Remus und sah sich suchend um.

Sie wies auf die Gruppe der Hukkareiter, in deren Mitte er stand, ebenfalls mit dem Blick zum Turm gerichtet, wo Voldemort sich jetzt Dumbledore zuwandte.

„Du wirst ihn in den Tod schicken", sagte sie leise. „Dein Sohn ist kein so begnadeter Zauberer wie du."

„Zaubern wird auch nicht erforderlich sein", hörten sie Narcissa Malfoy hastig flüstern, die lautlos zu ihnen getreten war und einen sorgenvollen Blick in Voldemorts Richtung warf. Doch der Dunkle Lord war noch immer mit seinem Triumph und dem sich wehrenden Dumbledore befasst. „Wie ich gelesen habe", dabei sah sie Remus an, „sind Hukkareiter geschickt mit der Wurfaxt. Severus hat eben zu Lucius gesagt, er soll sie mit Naginis Gift bestreichen. Ihr habt doch den Kopf noch?"

„Wenn das funktionieren soll, muss jemand den Dunklen Lord ablenken. Dumbledore ist am Ende."

Malfoy war an der Seite seiner Frau erschienen und wies in Richtung des Turms, wo Albus Dumbledore in einem roten Blitz niederbrach. Offenbar wollte Voldemort sich später dem alten Feind mit Muße widmen.

Lucius wirkte blass und elend, doch in seinem kalten grauen Augen lag ein fanatischer Glanz. „Wie wäre es mit etwas festlicher Musik anlässlich des großen Sieges, den unser Meister errungen hat, Sannitara?" Sein Lächeln war ebenso spöttisch wie gequält.

Remus zweifelte an Malfoys geistiger Gesundheit. Offenbar war dem Todesser die lykantrophe Blutspende nicht bekommen. Trotzdem hatte er Recht. Voldemort würde sich nicht einfach so mit einer Axt erschlagen lassen.

„Ich muss mit meinem Sohn sprechen", wehrte Sanni ab.

„Nein", sagte Eero Laaksonen und fasste sie sachte am Oberarm. „Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit. Du wirst diese Bestie dort oben betören, und _ich_ spreche mit Matti." Er seufzte. Dann sah er Remus an. „Vielleicht wäre es für ihn leichter, wenn er vorher erführe, dass seinem Vater an ihm liegt. Seit er als kleiner Junge mitbekommen hat, dass ich Sie zumindest zweimal gesehen habe, hat er mich mit Fragen nach Ihnen gelöchert."

Unterdessen trat Lucius an Sanni heran. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass aus dir jemals eine ernstzunehmende Hexe wird. Jetzt bist du die Herrin des Hauses Nykänen, die Heikki Luunta. Du hast uns alle drei vorhin buchstäblich an die Wand geflucht. Nun, ich hoffe, die Tochter von Veikko Nykänen hat nicht vergessen, wie man singt. Wenn du also jetzt bitte die letzte Chance ergreifen würdest, mir ein Rudel Dementoren zu ersparen, wäre ich dir unendlich dankbar", sagte er mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. Doch seine Augen strafen ihn Lügen – er hatte Angst.

Sanni lächelte ihn an, es hatte etwas Raubtierhaftes. „Weißt du, Lucius – du klingst genau wie Sirius. Man merkt, dass ihr von einem Schlage seid."

Lucius' Miene war anzusehen, dass die Bemerkung ihn getroffen hatte. Remus ging indessen mit Eero auf die Gruppe der Hukkareiter zu, ein mehr als flaues Gefühl im Magen. Er hörte Sannis Stimme über den Platz schallen. Mühelos drang sie bis zum Schloss, ohne die Verzerrung, die ein ‚Sonorus_'_ bewirkt hätte.

„Hört mich, Hexen und Zauberer! Der Kampf ist entschieden. Verneigt Euch vor Eurem Herrn, dem Dunklen Lord!"

Es war ganz sicher das, was Voldemort hören wollte. Dann begann Sanni zu singen, und der Dunkle Lord schenkte ihr Gehör.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	34. Auf Wolfsschwingen

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene

* * *

**

**oooOOOooo**

Danke schön an Sally S., Moonlight, Spitzohr, Textehexe und Alandra für Eure Reviews zu Kapitel 33!

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

_Liebe Leser,__  
heute machen wir einen Zeitsprung hinter die große Schlacht, um dann von dort aus, eine Tasse Tee auf den Knien, genüsslich zu betrachten, wie sowas von sowas kommt.  
Viel Vergnügen!_

**oooOOOooo**

Beta-gelesen von TheVirginian, danke sehr! Ohne sie träfen so manche meiner Formulierung „von hinten durch die Brust ins Auge" ;-)

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

**Feel for you**

You were my first love  
The earth moving under me  
Bedroom scent, beauty ardent  
Distant shiver, heaven sent

I'm the snow on your lips  
The freezing taste, the silvery sip  
I'm the breath on your hair  
The endless nightmare, devil's lair

(Nightwish)

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

**34. Auf Wolfsschwingen**

„Moony! Du kannst nicht auf halber Strecke aufhören!", lamentierte Sirius lauthals. „Ich will wissen, was danach passiert ist."

Remus lächelte ein wenig und sah zu Tonks hinüber, die es sich am Rand des Krankenbetts seines Freundes bequem gemacht hatte.

„Nun, da du lebst und man dich weder in Ketten gelegt noch an Dementoren verfüttert hat, und da man auch mir noch keine Silberkugel verpasst hat, kannst du wohl davon ausgehen, dass wir am Ende gewonnen haben."

„Ach, und wieso liegen dann im Nebenzimmer die alte Fledermaus, und noch viel schlimmer, dieser verfluchte arrogante Silberschopf, und beide leben auch noch?", protestierte Sirius halbherzig.

„Severus war immer auf unserer Seite", tadelte Remus. „Nimm es doch endlich einmal zur Kenntnis, Pads. Er hat sich verändert."

Sirius schnaubte verächtlich. Remus musste ein neuerliches Lächeln unterdrücken. Sirius konnte den Slytherin einfach nicht ausstehen, und wenn Snape dreimal die Welt gerettet hätte. Außerdem war es fast schon eine Art Sport geworden, sich mit ihm in die Haare zu kriegen. Ohne einen Streit mit Snape war ein Ordenstreffen nicht vollständig. Niemals würde Sirius das zugeben, aber Remus war sich sicher: Sein Freund vermisste die scharfen Rededuelle. Schon zweimal war er zum Nebenzimmer geschlichen, doch Severus war nach wie vor nicht ansprechbar.

Tonks ergriff das Wort. „Ohne Snape wären wir nicht an Naginis Gift gekommen, und ohne meinen lieben…_Onkel_", - sie quetschte das Wort mit spöttischem Widerwillen hervor- „Lucius Malfoy wäre keiner auf die Idee gekommen, dass Harry Potter doch nicht der Eine ist."

„Was im Übrigen nicht zutreffend war, denn am Ende musste doch Harry Voldemort töten", ergänzte Remus mit ernstem Blick.

„Wir haben es dir bereits dreimal erzählt, mein Schöner", lächelte Tonks müde.

„Ich habe einen Gedächtnisdefekt seit dem Sturz", maulte Sirius. „Ich vergesse immer wieder die heroischen Details."

„Dumbledore ist derjenige, dessen Genie nach wie vor unübertroffen ist", erklärte Tonks bewundernd. „Als er spürte, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde, hat er es so hingedreht, dass Voldemort dachte, die grüne Lichthülle, in der Harry feststeckte, käme von seinem ‚_Avada kedravra'_. Tja, falsch gedacht. In Wahrheit war es ein gut getarnter Schutzzauber."

Sie strich Sirius liebevoll durch die dunklen Locken. Eine Seite seines Schädels hatte man für die Operation kahl scheren müssen, was ihr Mann mehrfach täglich lautstark beklagte, zumal bisher jeder Haarwuchszauber kläglich versagt hatte.

„Ohne deinen Sohn hätte das aber alles nichts genutzt, irgendwann wäre Old Voldi schon noch dahinter gekommen", verriet Sirius, dass er sich durchaus noch an die vorherigen Erzählungen erinnern konnte. „Erzähl noch mal die Nummer mit der Axt, Moony", bat er flehend.

Remus, der immer noch zusammenzuckte, wenn Sirius Voldemort als ‚Old Voldi' bezeichnete – ein Name, der dem Schrecken, gegen den sie gekämpft hatten, einfach nicht gerecht wurde, schon gar nicht, wenn man bedachte, wie viele in diesem Kampf ihr Leben gelassen hatten -, schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste zwar, dies war Sirius' Art, den Schrecken zu verarbeiten, der auch ihn fast das Leben gekostet hatte: Flapsige Kommentare und lockere Sprüche. Wie es in seinem Freund aussah, stand jedoch auf einem ganz anderen Blatt. Noch immer quälten Sirius heftige Albträume.

„Da gibt es wenig zu erzählen", sagte Remus ruhig. „Voldemort war so sehr auf die Huldigungen fixiert, die ihm dargebracht wurden, dass er Matti erst bemerkt hat, als die Axt mit Naginis Gift ihn in die Ferse traf."

„Wahrhaft eine Archilles-Ferse", gluckste Tonks, und Sirius stimmte in ihr heiteres Gelächter mit ein.

Beide bemerkten nicht, wie Remus noch immer schauderte, wenn er daran dachte, wie knapp es in Wirklichkeit gewesen war. Mattis Hände hatten so sehr gezittert, dass er Voldemort beinahe verfehlt hätte. Der Junge hatte auf seinen Rücken gezielt. Doch Remus schwieg über dieses Detail. Zu sehr gönnte er Sirius und Tonks das unverhoffte Glück. Dass sein Freund noch lebte, verdankte er Narcissa. Unmittelbar nachdem feststand, dass Voldemort kampfunfähig war, hatte sie ein Arsenal an Heilzaubern angewendet, die der kühlen Ehefrau von Voldemorts ehemaliger rechter Hand niemand zugetraut hätte. Nicht nur Sirius verdankte ihrem beherzten Zupacken Leben und Gesundheit.

Keine Frage, sie tat all das nicht aus Mildtätigkeit, Überzeugung oder gar Reue. Zielstrebiges Kalkül war wohl eher eine zutreffende Erklärung. Denn auch wenn Narcissa durchaus zu Gefühlen fähig war, soweit es ihren Mann oder ihren Sohn betraf, machte sich Remus keine Illusionen darüber, dass diese beiden als einzige nicht nach ihrem Nutzen für die zukünftige gesellschaftliche Stellung der Malfoys beurteilt wurden.

Lucius würde nach Askaban verbracht werden, sobald sein Gesundheitszustand dies zuließ, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Doch sein gutes Auge und seine Beobachtungsgabe, kombiniert mit einer zugegebenermaßen gewagten und gleichzeitig blitzgescheiten Idee, hatten alle vor unsagbarer Tyrannei gerettet – und sie würden Malfoy ein ganzes Leben hinter den Mauern der grauen Festung im Meer ersparen. Das Urteil des Wizengamots stand natürlich noch aus, doch das Ministerium hatte bereits Entgegenkommen signalisiert.

Die Tür öffnete sich.

„Minerva, hey, das ist aber eine erfreuliche Überraschung!"

Mit großem Hallo begrüßte Sirius seine ehemalige Lehrerin. Auch ihr Kopf steckte noch in einer Bandage, die sie mit einem karierten Schal umwickelt hatte, was ihr das Aussehen eines zweifelsfrei zu einem schottischen Clan gehörigen Beduinen gab. Sie stützte sich auf einen halbhohen Gehstock.

„Wie geht es euch allen?", erkundigte sie sich freundlich.

Nachdem sie die guten Nachrichten über Sirius' und auch Remus' Genesungsgrad zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, akzeptierte sie dankend eine Tasse Tee.

„Warst du wieder bei der Fledermaus?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Du solltest wirklich nicht derart über Severus sprechen", tadelte sie. „Ohne ihn…"

„Ja, wissen wir", schnitt Sirius ihr das Wort ab.

„Wie geht es ihm heute?", erkundigte sich Remus ernsthaft. Er war selbst ein paar Mal bei Severus gewesen, doch der Tränkemeister befand noch immer in einem kritischen Zustand.

„Poppy sagte, sie geben ihm nach wie vor hochdosierte Schmerzmittel, die seine Sinne trüben. Immerhin können sie ihn jetzt füttern, ohne dass alles am Hals wieder heraus läuft."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Was ist mit seinem Gesicht?", erkundigte er sich dann, sehr zu Remus' Erstaunen.

„Die Heiler sagen, es werden eine Menge Narben bleiben", seufzte Minerva. „Der arme Severus. Derart entstellt zu sein, das hat er nicht verdient."

„Wird kein großer Unterschied sein zu vorher", knurrte Sirius, nur um sich vorwurfsvolle Blicke der beiden Hexen einzufangen. „Hey, ich habe schon gesagt, dass ich mit ihm in ein paar Clubs gehen werde, die so düster sind, dass selbst Frankenstein da `ne Braut abbekäme", flachste er, dann jedoch fügte er kleinlaut hinzu: „Immerhin ist er jetzt ein Held. Er wird schon nicht einsam bleiben. Und keiner hat verdient, so verkrüppelt zu werden, ihr habt ja recht."

„Wie geht es denn dir, Minerva?", erkundigte sich Remus höflich.

„Ach, ich bin ein zäher Knochen", lächelte sie. „Es geht jeden Tag ein bisschen besser. Bei Albus übrigens auch. Aber wenn die Leute nicht bald aufhören, ihm Socken zu schicken, wird sein Krankenzimmer wohl aus allen Nähten platzen."

Minerva sah zum Fenster, vor dem schwarze Schatten hin- und herzischten.

„Diese Wölfe hatten in ihrem ganzen Leben nicht soviel Auslauf wie hier auf Hogwarts", stellte sie fest.

„Kein Wunder, jeder will mal mitfliegen", stimmte Sirius zu. „Ich möchte es auch zu gerne versuchen, aber bis ich wieder auf dem Damm bin, sind sie vermutlich längst wieder abgereist." Er sah sehr kläglich drein.

„Da fällt mir ein, ich wollte dir ein Buch mitbringen", sagte Minerva und schwang ihren Zauberstab. Ein in graues Leinen gebundenes Bändchen erschien aus der Luft. Sie reichte es Sirius mit großmütiger, etwas spöttischer Geste.

„Hukkalentää", las Sirius vor. „Das ist ja Finnisch!"

„Es handelt vom Fliegen auf Wölfen", sagte Minerva schmunzelnd. „Offenbar hat man deinen Wunsch bereits kolportiert."

Sirius blickte fragend zu Remus, der abwehrend die Hände hob. Nein, er hatte kein Wort darüber verloren.

„Ich glaube, das ist meine Schuld", gestand Tonks. „Ich habe Fleur erzählt, wie traurig du immer nach draußen schaust, und sie muss es diesem Iikka gesagt haben, mit dem sie jeden Nachmittag im Wald Axtwerfen trainiert." Sie kicherte albern und sehr unbeschwert. „Bill ist nicht eben erbaut, aber sie sagt, es sei eine rein sportlich ambitionierte Zusammenarbeit."

„Ich habe das Buch von dem jungen Herrn mit den Runen auf den Oberarmen und den langen geflochtenen Zöpfen im Bart", präzisierte Minerva, wobei die Beschreibung auf die Mehrzahl der Hukkareiter passte und somit keine Hilfestellung bei der Identifizierung des Spenders bedeutete. „Natürlich habe ich schon einmal in dem Buch geblättert, und es sind jede Menge Bilder darin, die einem erfahrenen Flieger wie dir bereits viele Fragen beantworten werden", erklärte Sirius' ehemalige Verwandlungslehrerin.

Dabei leuchteten ihre Augen so, dass Remus der Verdacht kam, sie würde gar zu gerne selbst einmal eine Runde auf einem der Flugwölfe drehen. Minervas Passion fürs Quidditch war legendär. Er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass sie in ihrer Jugend selbst eine begeisterte Besenfliegerin gewesen war.

Nachdem Minerva gegangen war, hinkte Remus zurück zu seinem Krankenbett. Es hatte sich leider erwiesen, dass Narcissa Malfoys Heilzauber zwar effektiv, aber weder besonders gewebeschonend noch sehr haltbar waren. Die Trümmerbrüche in seinem Knie und der Schulter machten ihm auch zwei Tage nach der Schlacht noch zu schaffen. Tonks hingegen, die einen üblen Fluch abbekommen hatte, war von Poppy noch im Feldlazarett wieder völlig auf die Beine gestellt worden. Sie hatte sehr großes Glück gehabt.  
Jetzt strich sie Sirius liebevoll über die kahle Schädelhälfte.

„Wie läuft es mit deinem Sohn, Remus?", fragte sie. „Ich habe ihn hier noch gar nicht gesehen." Wie stets schnitt Tonks auch heikle Themen mit der ihr eigenen Unbekümmertheit an.

Remus seufzte. Eigentlich lief es ganz gut mit Matti. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zur Schlacht, zu dem Moment, als er zusammen mit Eero Laaksonen zur Gruppe der Hukkareiter hinüber gegangen war, um diesem fremden Jungen, der von einem Augenblick zum nächsten sein Sohn geworden war, zu sagen, dass er sich Voldemort stellen sollte: Dem unüberwindlich scheinenden Schwarzmagier, der soeben den legendären Albus Dumbledore besiegt und Harry Potter getötet hatte…

**oooOOOooo**

„Matti", begann Eero, als die Wolfsreiter den Kreis für sie erweiterten. „Du hattest Recht, der Kampf ist nicht vorbei."

„Heikki Luunta hat unseren Rückzug befohlen", widersprach Iikka, der Hüne. „Wir haben uns um Werwölfe, Riesen und Drachen gekümmert. Mein Bruder Rasmus liegt unter diesem Schutthaufen." Er wies anklagend auf die Trümmer der eingestürzten Wand. „Es ist genug."

„Hört nur, sie ruft den Sieg des Dunklen Lords aus", stellte ein anderer der jungen Männer fest. Trauer und Enttäuschung lag in seinem Blick, als er zu Sanni hinüber sah.

„Das ist ein Ablenkungsmanöver", ergriff Remus das Wort.

Sorgenvoll betrachtete er Sannis schmale Gestalt, die jetzt vor Voldemort exponiert war. Wie leicht konnte sich sein Groll auf die Sirene fokussieren und entladen. Sie hatte ihm Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Er hoffte inständig, dass er noch immer an ihr als einem besonderen Spielzeug interessiert war. Die Finnen wandten sich Remus zu.

„Remus Lupin ist Mattis Vater", erklärte Eero.

Keiner der jungen Männer schien im Mindesten überrascht.

Matti sah Remus in die Augen. „Ich weiß, wer du bist. Gestern Abend schon habe ich dich erkannt, als ich mit Großmutter vom Hukka gestiegen bin."

Remus räusperte sich. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich einen Sohn habe", entgegnete er.

Mattis Augen verengten sich. Gemaserter Bernstein, ein schwer zu beschreibendes helles Gelbbraun. Bei Merlin, dachte Remus, sie waren den seinen so ähnlich, wie hatte er so blind sein können?

„Mutter hat dir geschrieben", stellte der junge Mann nüchtern klar. Es lag kein Vorwurf in seiner Stimme.

„Ich habe diese Briefe niemals bekommen", antwortete Remus und hielt Mattis Blick stand.

„Wir werden später darüber sprechen", entschied Matti kurzerhand. „Was ist jetzt zu tun?"

„Es gibt vielleicht eine letzte Chance, Voldemort zu vernichten", erklärte Remus. Er sah Fred und George entgegen, die eben mit einem schweren Ledersack in ihre Richtung gelaufen kamen, Schweiß auf den sommersprossigen Gesichtern.

„Verdammt schwer….", keuchte George.

„…dieses Vieh", beendete Fred den Satz.

Er öffnete den Sack, und zeigte den Finnen Naginis Kopf, der darin lag. Die gelben Augen der Schlange starrten ihnen böse und blicklos entgegen.

„Ihr Gift könnte ihn töten, wenn die richtige Person die Axt wirft, die damit bestrichen ist."

Die Köpfe der Finnen wandten sich einem der beiden dunkelhaarigen Hukkareiter zu.

„Niemand ist so gut mit der Axt wie Manne", brummte Iikka.

„Es gibt eine Prophezeiung, die so gedeutet werden kann, dass es Matti sein muss, der die Axt wirft", erläuterte Eero ungeduldig.

Ein Blick in Voldemorts Richtung verriet Remus, dass er immer noch im Triumphgefühl seines Sieges badete.

„Auch wenn eure Mutter ihn vermutlich noch eine Weile fesseln kann mit ihrem Gesang, drängt die Zeit", warnte Eero. „Wo ist Arttu, dein Hukka, Matti?"

Der junge Zauberer wies auf einen der grauen Wolfsflieger, der sich flach ins Gras gekauert hatte.

„Nein", wandte Remus sofort ein. „Das wird er merken." Sein Blick glitt vielsagend zu Voldemort hinauf. „Wir müssen dort hinauf apparieren, ohne dass sich das arkane Gefüge merklich ändert."

„Die Apparitionsschranken hier auf dem Gelände sind zwar gelockert, aber unbemerkt wird niemand in die Nähe Voldemorts gelangen", mutmaßte Laaksonen besorgt.

„Dann musst du Arttu in einen Portschlüssel verwandeln, der uns auf die Rückseite des Gebäudes bringt", schlug Matti vor. „Von dort kann er uns tragen."

„Ich habe noch nie einen Hukka in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt", wandte Eero ein. Doch dann nickte er zustimmend. „Also schön. Abstand von Arttu. _Portus!"_

Ein blaues Glimmen erfasste Mattis Hukka, der leise knurrte.

„Du wirst jemanden brauchen, der dir Deckung gibt", sagte Remus zu Matti.

Der Junge nickte. Er war blass geworden, die Augen geweitet vor Angst und Aufregung. Auf diese Aufgabe war er nicht vorbereitet. Werwölfe, Riesen, Trolle – all das waren keine Überraschungen für den jungen Zauberer gewesen. Sich dem Dunklen Lord zu stellen, war jedoch etwas völlig anderes.

„Ihr könnt Arttu jetzt berühren", hörten sie Laaksonen Stimme in sachtem Tonfall sagen. Remus nahm aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, dass jemand Matti die vermutlich inzwischen mit Naginis Gift präparierte Axt reichte.

Gleichzeitig legten sie die Hände an das Fell des Hukka. Remus spürte ein Reißen am Bauchnabel, doch viel schwächer als gewohnt bei Portschlüsselreisen, und im nächsten Moment zappelten seine Füße in der Luft, während er sich mühsam an die Mähne des Hukka klammerte, dessen mächtiger Schwingenschlag den grauen Körper auf und ab rucken ließ. Jemand packte ihn mit kräftigem Griff am Oberarm und zerrte ihn hinauf auf den Rücken des Flugwolfes.

„Bei Wodans Raben, halt dich doch fest", rief Matti erschrocken.

Remus keuchte vor Anstrengung. Sein Herz raste. „Ich dachte, wir tauchen auf dem Boden wieder auf, nicht mitten in der Luft!"

Endlich saß er fest auf dem breiten Rücken des Tieres, wobei ihm ein Knochen unsanft in die Männlichkeit drückte. Von dem Auf und Ab, das durch den Schwingenschlag des Hukka entstand, wurde ihm sofort übel. Das geflügelte Wesen stieg wie von unsichtbarer Hand geführt höher und höher. Remus registrierte jedoch nur einen Moment später, was den Hukka steuerte: Matti summte eine leise Melodie.

„Ich hoffe, du kannst ihn tonlos lenken?", erkundigte sich Remus. „Dort oben rechts, das dritte Fenster führt in den Flur vor dem Tanzsaal."

„Schaffst du es von Arttus Hals zum Fenster?", fragte Matti mit einem Anflug milden Spotts.

„Ich bin nicht alt und unbeweglich, falls du das meinst", knurrte Remus leise zurück. Doch der Gedanke an das ‚Umsteigen' trieb ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Schwindelfrei war er nicht.

Sachte lenkte Matti den Wolf so nahe wie möglich an die Öffnung, die Remus immer schmaler erschien, je näher sie kamen. Seitliches Anlegen war wegen der großen Schwingen nicht möglich, und so stützte der Hukka sein Kinn auf die Fensterbank. Daraus ergab sich das Problem, dass Remus zuerst ins Schloss klettern musste, da er vor Matti saß. Mit weichen Knien rutschte er langsam vorwärts, über den Nacken und den Hals des Hukkas. Er wirkte einen Zauber, der die Fensterscheibe weich wie Gelee werden ließ. Hierfür war nur wenig arkane Energie nötig; sie komplett verschwinden zu lassen mochte Voldemort indes alarmieren. Remus drückte die wabblige Glasmasse weg wie einen besonders schleimigen Vorhang und zog sich durch den Rahmen hindurch. Er war unendlich dankbar, als seine Füße wieder festen Boden berührten. Hinter ihm glitt Matti durchs Fenster, der leichtfüßig wie ein Gaukler auf dem Hals des Hukka balancierte.

Remus legte einen Finger auf die Lippen, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er schweigen möge. Der Junge nickte. Geräuschlos schlichen sie über den Gang. Ganz bewusst hatte Remus ein Fenster gewählt, das einige Meter von Tanzsaal entfernt mündete. Falls sie doch Glas zerbrochen oder der Flugwolf ein Geräusch gemacht hätte… Doch sie waren leise wie ein Uhu auf nächtlichem Beutezug.

Ein Flügel der Tür zum Tanzsaal stand offen. Remus tauschte einen letzten Blick mit Matti, der die Lederhülle von der scharf geschliffenen Wurfaxt zog. Sie glitten lautlos in den Saal. Voldemort stand vor der riesigen Öffnung, die Bellatrix' Aufprall in die Wand des Schlosses geschlagen hatte. Er hatte die Arme in Siegerpose in die Höhe gereckt. Matti nahm mit zusammengekniffenen Augen Maß. Remus sah den Schweiß auf der Stirn des Jüngeren glänzen, und mehr als das, er beobachtete, wie seine Hand zitterte.

Merlin, sie hatten nur den einen Wurf, nur diese eine, letzte Chance! Am liebsten hätte Remus die Augen geschlossen, als Matti ausholte. Doch er musste den Stab bereithalten, um zu reagieren, falls der Wurf daneben ging.

Die Axt rotierte in der Luft. Ein leises Surren war deutlich zu hören, doch in genau diesem Augenblick steigerte sich Sannis Gesang zu einem donnernden Fortissimo und übertönte den Flug der Axt.

Mit angehaltenem Atem starrten Remus und Matti auf die Waffe, deren Flugbahn sich immer weiter senkte. Gleich würde sie auf den Boden prallen! Mit einem hölzernen Klacken hämmerte der Stiel auf das Parkett. Voldemort wirbelte herum. Die Axt jedoch sprang wieder in die Höhe und fuhr Voldemort seitlich in die Ferse. Rot quoll das Blut über die Klinge, die sich tief ins Fleisch versenkt hatte. Es mischte sich mit dem grünlichen Schleim von Naginis Gift, und der Herr der Schlange stieß einen wütenden Laut aus, als er erahnte, was ihn getroffen hatte.

Matti stand stocksteif, vor Schreck wie gelähmt, als der grüne Fluch auf ihn zuraste. Geistesgegenwärtig stieß Remus ihn zur Seite, und das Sirren des Strahls glitt nur einen Fingerbreit über seinem Kopf ins Leere. Voldemort schrie auf vor Wut, die roten Augen unnatürlich geweitet. Hoffentlich behielt Snape recht: Falls der Dunkle Lord sich als resistent erwies…

Voldemort schäumte – jedoch nur nicht nur vor Wut. Grüner Schleim quoll über seine Lippen, während er in immer schnellerer Abfolge Flüche gegen Remus und Matti schleuderte. Nur ihre Gewandtheit rettete ihnen das Leben, denn ihre Magie vermochte nicht mit der des Dunklen Lords zu konkurrieren. Er hatte Remus' Schildzauber mit einem einzigen Schlenker seines Stabes vaporisiert.

In panischer Eile flohen sie den Gang entlang. Die Flucht endete jäh im brennenden Treppenhaus vor einer Flammenwand. Das Feuer hatte ihnen den Rückweg abgeschnitten.

„Zum Fenster!" rief Matti, packte Remus' Handgelenk und zerrte ihn in die Rauchschwaden. Mit einem Hechtsprung stürzte er sich ins Leere, Remus mit sich ziehend.

Remus spürte den Fallwind, der an seinem Umhang riss und schloss die Augen, um den in rasender Geschwindigkeit näher kommenden Erdboden nicht zu sehen. Er sah den Schatten nicht, der unter ihn glitt, doch er spürte den Ruck und den Schmerz, als er auf harte Muskelstränge und zähe Sehnen prallte. Jemand fluchte lästerlich und eine kräftige Hand, deren dazugehöriger Unterarm mit Runen besetzt war, hielt Remus mit eisernem Griff. Er wandte sich um und starrte in Iikkas breites Grinsen. Der Hukka unter ihnen vermied in halsbrecherischem Manöver den Aufprall gegen die Nordwand des Schlosses. Der Schwung, die Erschütterung, dazu ein Augenblick der Schwerelosigkeit, waren zu viel. Remus konnte die Übelkeit nicht mehr unterdrücken. Wie von einer stählernen Faust zusammen gepresst entleerte sich sein Magen krampfartig über den Hals des Flugwolfes. Gnädigerweise verlor nur Augenblicke später die Besinnung.

**oooOOOooo**

„Was für eine Schweinerei!", schimpfte jemand mit dunkler Stimme.

„Du wirst deinen Hukka baden müssen, Iikka", scherzte ein zweiter Mann rau.

„Remus, kannst du mich hören?" Eine vertraute Stimme. „Wie geht es dir?"

Remus zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen und erblickte Poppys besorgtes Gesicht.

„Übel", presste er würgend hervor. „Mir war noch nie so schlecht."

Ringsum ertönte unterdrücktes Gelächter.

„_Calma nausam_", zauberte die Heilerin.

Etwas Kaltes legte sich auf Remus' Stirn, fuhr über seine Wangen, den Hals hinunter, über Brust und Magen und manifestierte sich dann in seinem Leib. Es nahm die entsetzliche Übelkeit mit sich, und als die Kälte verschwand, konnte Remus wieder klar sehen und durchatmen.

„Bleib noch einen Augenblick liegen", sagte Poppy sanft. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich mich jetzt erst um dich kümmern kann, aber es waren so viele schwerer Verletzte hier."

Sie verschwand. Ein anderes Gesicht tauchte über Remus auf. Sein Ausdruck war ernst und die blauen Augen betrachteten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und wachem Interesse.

„Matti sagt, du hast ihm das Leben gerettet."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Sannis Gesicht, und sie strich Remus mit schneekühlen Fingern über die Wange, mehr beiläufige Geste als absichtliche Berührung. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, umschloss ihre Hand mit den Fingern und atmete tief durch. Ihre Haut zu spüren war wie nach Hause zu kommen nach einer langen Reise.

„Wir sind dir zu Dank verpflichtet", klang es kühl an sein Ohr.

Als er die Augen aufschlug, war die seltsame Mischung aus Besorgnis und Aufmerksamkeit einer undurchdringlichen Maske gewichen. Sie löste ihre Finger aus seinem Griff und erhob sich. Er sah ihr weißes Kleid in der Menge verschwinden, oder vielleicht löste sich ihre Gestalt auch im Schnee auf, der überall lag.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_

_**...und bis es soweit ist: Lady of the dungeons "Gefährten" sind on! Darkfiction für Malfoy- und Werwolf-Fans, und alle, die's eine Gangart härter lieben. Oder wie Lucius sagen würde: "Gibt es die perfekte Folter? Nun, wir werden es herausfinden, n'est-ce pas?"****  


* * *

  
**_


	35. Neue Wege, alte Feinde

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene

* * *

**

**oooOOOooo**

Danke schön an Textehexe, Spitzohr, Sally S., Reditus Mortis und Moonlight für Eure Reviews! Alcina, danke für den wahren Review-Marathon!

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

_Liebe Leserinnen,  
es hat ein bisschen länger gedauert mit dem Update, sorry. Aber die letzten zwei Wochen war schlicht viel los bei mir, auf der Arbeit mussten Kranke ersetzt werden , es gab ein Cossplay, und ich hatte Besuch…  
Aber dafür geht es jetzt weiter, und Remus beweist mal wieder die innere Stärke und den Mut, für die wir ihn so mögen – und eine Spontaneität, die eher nicht zu erwarten war.

* * *

_

**oooOOOooo**

Beta-gelesen von TheVirginian, muchas gracias!

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

**Dolores**

War between her and the dark creatures  
She needs someone to blame  
In the end, little she can do alone

She believes but what she sees  
She receives but what she gives

(frei nach Nightwish)

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

**35. ****Alte Feinde, neue Wege**

„Remus!"

„Merlin, Moony, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Tonks' und Sirius' Rufe holten ihn unwiderruflich in die Gegenwart zurück. Er blinzelte und angelte dann nach der Teetasse auf seinem Nachttisch.

„Also, wie läuft es denn nun mit deinem Sohn?", beharrte Tonks unsensibel, dafür jedoch nicht minder gut gelaunt und neugierig.

„Wir hatten ein paar gute Gespräche", antwortete Remus ausweichend.

„Was für Gespräche? Du hast mir gar nichts davon erzählt!", protestierte Sirius sofort.

Aufseufzend ließ Remus die Tasse sinken. „Padfoot, es ist wirklich…persönlich."

„Aber ich bin dein bester Freund. Dein einziger, außerdem", jammerte er.

„Der beste: ja. Der einzige: Merlin sei Dank, nein", erwiderte Remus. „Wisst ihr, ich muss erst selbst mit diesen Dingen klarkommen. Da ist soviel Neues, das auf mich einstürzt. Mit Ende dreißig Vater zu werden, von einem Augenblick zum anderen, ist nicht so einfach."

„Du bist doch den Umgang mit Jugendlichen gewöhnt", warf Sirius ein. „Du bist der beliebteste Lehrer in Verteidigung seit Schülergedenken."

„Schüler und der eigene Sohn sind sicher ein enormer Unterschied", gab Tonks zu bedenken. „Aber Remus: Harry liebt dich, und du bist nicht einmal sein Pate. Er ist im gleichen Alter wie dein Sohn. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Matti anders über dich denkt als Harry. Ich meine, schlechter, verstehst du?"

Remus verstand sie genau. Doch sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, Tonks mit ihren dreiundzwanzig Jahren. Was wusste sie, aufgewachsen bei liebenden Eltern, über die Einsamkeit eines Kindes? Was wusste er selbst, genau genommen, davon?

Nachdem er im Feldlazarett wieder zu sich gekommen war, hatte er sich den vielfältigen Aufgaben, die auf ihn einstürzten, nicht entziehen wollen. Wie viele andere war er eigentlich zu schwer verletzt, um herumzuhumpeln und Listen der Verstorbenen anzufertigen oder völlig verstörte Teenager zu trösten, die den Umfang des Blutzolls nicht begreifen wollten und konnten. Doch er hatte über Jahre die schriftlichen Angelegenheiten des Ordens geregelt und Schüler betreut, er würde nicht damit aufhören, nur weil sein Knie schmerzte oder seine Schulter noch verspannt war.

Als Poppy ihn schließlich beim verbotenen Wald aus dem Verkehr zog, wo er die Namen der toten Werwölfe auflistete, war ihr Gesicht vor Zorn gerötet.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass all die, die sich jahrelang hinter Akten in Ministerialstuben versteckt haben, jetzt besser geeignet sind, um tote Werwölfe zu katalogisieren, Remus Lupin?", fuhr sie ihn an.

Ihr Stab huschte über seinen Körper, und das orange Leuchten verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Einige von ihnen kannte ich. Niemand wird sich darum scheren, wer sie waren", gab er zur Antwort, während er sich bemühte, eine Liste aufzuheben, die ihm aus der Hand geglitten war. Die Tinte drohte im nassen Schnee zu verwischen.

„Dir kann es ja wohl egal sein", schnauzte sie zurück, um dann versöhnlicher hinzuzufügen: „Keine Sorge, Umbrigdes Bürokratie funktioniert weiterhin einwandfrei. Ein Team aus ihrer Abteilung ist bereits unterwegs." Die Heilerin seufzte, als sie Remus' jetzt in Zorn verzogene Miene sah. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was für Mühen Mr. Laaksonen von der finnischen Botschaft mit Dolores hat. Sie versucht tatsächlich, die Sirene in Haft nehmen zu lassen. Es ist nämlich verboten, Dunkle Kreaturen einfach so hinzuschlachten. Ausgerechnet Umbridge hat sich erdreistet, Dumbledore heute Vormittag darauf hinzuweisen. Und sie hat von Mrs. Nykänen die Auslieferung ihrer Mutter verlangt. Heute Nachmittag, das heißt eigentlich, gerade im Moment - ist im Ministerium die Anhörung deines Sohnes."

Remus blieb der Mund offen stehen. Das erfuhr er so nebenbei, ein paar Meter vom Verbotenen Wald entfernt, zwischen dreihundert Leichen?

„Ich habe eben erst Kenntnis davon bekommen", erklärte Poppy beruhigend. „Ich fand, jemand sollte es dir sagen. Aber Remus, wenn du meinen Rat als Heilerin willst, deine Verletzungen…"

Remus packte sie an den Schultern und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die faltige Wange. „Danke, Poppy. Du bist eine echte Freundin. Heute Abend werde ich ein vorbildlicher Patient sein, versprochen, aber jetzt muss ich nach London."

oooOOOooo

Die Disapparition kostete Remus einiges an Kraft, erstaunlicherweise mehr, als er aufbieten musste, um an den Wachen im Ministerium in Umbridges Abteilung vorbei zu kommen. Dabei war es ganz hilfreich, dass ausgerechnet Skeeter ihn neben Dumbledore, Potter und Snape in einem mehrseitigen Artikel zum Helden gekürt hatte, der Voldemort vor den Augen hunderter Zeugen die Stirn geboten hatte. Zudem musste Tonks mit ihren Kollegen gesprochen haben. Die Auroren machten ihm anstandslos Platz, und auch Umbridges graubekittelte Kampftruppe ließ ihn – wenn auch unwillig – passieren. Mit vor unterdrücktem Zorn zitternden Händen stieß Remus die Tür zu der Amtsstube auf. So viele Jahre hatte er sich vor dieser Abteilung des Ministeriums geduckt! So viele Chancen hatten ihn Umbridges ungerechte Gesetze gekostet! Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie dasselbe mit seinem Sohn tat.

oooOOOooo

Matti lehnte in entspannter Haltung an einem der Büroschränke. Er trug Muggelkleidung, und ohne die nietenbesetzten Stiefel und den fellverbrämten Umhang wirkte er deutlich jünger. Neben ihm stand Eero Laaksonen mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.

An einem breiten Schreibtisch aus Mahagoni, hinter dem sie fast verschwand, hockte Umbridge auf mindestens drei Kissen, und nur das auffällige Rosa ihrer Robe rückte sie sofort ins Blickfeld jedes Eintretenden. Rechts und links von ihr saßen ihr Untersekretär und ein weiterer Zauberer, der eine der grauen Uniformen der Exekutiveinheit trug. Remus schauderte unwillkürlich, als er ihn sah. Nach jedem Vollmond hatte er das Auftauchen einer dieser Uniformen am Morgen gefürchtet. Er hielt in der Tür inne.

Umbridge gegenüber saß ein großer Mann mit kurzgeschorenem grauen Haar und einer zweireihigen Nadelstreifenrobe. Der Fremde schob Umbridge eben ein Pergament mit Paragrafen zu.

„Wie Sie sehen, besteht Ihrerseits überhaupt keine Zuständigkeit für meinen Mandanten. Mr. Nykänen ist weder ein Werwolf noch eine Sirene."

„Er hat zugegeben, sich in einen Wolf zu verwandeln", beharrte Umbridge störrisch.

„Definitionsgemäß ist eine Werwolf eine Dunkle Kreatur, die dadurch gekennzeichnet ist, dass sie sich an Vollmond zwanghaft und unter Verlust jeder Rationalität in eine wolfsähnliche Bestie verwandelt, die einen das Gemeinwohl gefährdenden Jagdtrieb entwickelt", zitierte Remus den einschlägigen Paragrafen. Er kannte ihn auswendig.

Umbridge blieb der Mund vor Schreck und Überraschung offen stehen. Aller Augen wandten sich ihm zu. In Mattis Blick leuchtete etwas auf, und er lächelte. Remus stockte für einen Moment der Atem. Der Junge hatte das Lächeln seiner Mutter.

Der Zauberer im grauen Zweireiher erhob sich. „Das hätte ich nicht besser definieren können, und ich habe immerhin magisches Recht studiert. Sie müssen Mr. Lupin sein. Gestatten Sie, dass ich mich vorstelle? Mein Name ist Reprobate Lawbender. Ich bin Anwalt und meine Kanzlei vertritt die Familie Nykänen bereits seit vierhundert Jahren, wann immer Rechtsberatung in Großbritannien erforderlich wird."

„Normalerweise vertritt er Lucius Malfoy", ergänzte Matti mit spöttischem Unterton. „Sorgen sind somit völlig unbegründet."

„Todesser und Werwölfe", zischte Umbridge. „Das ist wirklich eine feine Allianz."

Remus fand, ihr Argument war nicht von der Hand zu weisen.

„Mein Mandant verwandelt sich völlig unabhängig vom lunaren Zyklus", erläuterte Lawbender der wütenden Umbridge ruhig. Ganz offenbar ärgerte sie sich maßlos darüber, dass sie einem vermutlich gewieften Rechtsverdreher gegenüber saß. Wenn Lawbender Malfoys Anwalt war, beherrschte er sein Metier sicher hervorragend. „Dabei befindet er sich im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen und moralischen Kräfte."

„Ich kann's gerne vorführen", bot Matti mit kühlem Ton an.

Umbridge schnaubte empört. „Unterstehen Sie sich, junger Mann. Ich will kein Vieh hier in meinem Büro. Lupins Anwesenheit ist völlig ausreichend. Was wollen _Sie_ eigentlich hier?", wandte sie sich ihm zu.

„_Mister_ Lupin", mischte sich Eero ein, „ist ein Freund der Familie Nykänen."

Ein warnender Blick aus seinen grauen Augen traf Remus, dem in genau diesem Augenblick klar wurde, dass er Matti hier mehr schaden als nützen konnte. Wenn Umbridge erfuhr, dass er Mattis Vater war, würde sie keine Ruhe geben, bis sie irgendeinen verqueren Paragrafen hervor gezerrt hatte, der dem Jungen zum Nachteil gereichte.

„Ein Zauberer, der sich auf Wunsch und ohne Benutzung seines Stabes, unter Mitverwandlung seiner Kleidung in ein bestimmtes oder beliebiges Tier verwandelt, ist definitionsgemäß ein Animagus", ergriff Lawbender wieder das Wort. „Im Umkehrschluss sind Sie nicht zuständig, Miss Umbridge."

„Laut Auskunft der kanadischen Behörden ist Ihr Mandant nicht als Animagus registriert", konterte Umbridge.

„Die Registrierung erfolgte in Finnland", wandte Laaksonen ein.

„Bisher konnten Sie nicht einmal beweisen, dass Mr. Nykänen finnischer Staatsbürger ist", giftete Umbridge zurück.

Remus sah sofort an den Gesichtern der Anwesenden, dass sie einen Treffer gelandet hatte.

„Die Mutter meines Mandanten kümmert sich derzeit um die Dokumente, die dies belegen", erklärte Lawbender.

„Schön", gab Umbridge spitz zurück. „Bis diese hier sind, steht ihr Mandant unter dem Gewahrsam des Ministeriums."

Laaksonen verdrehte sie Augen.

„Benennen Sie einen Kautionsbetrag", forderte Lawbender kühl. Seine professionelle Ruhe nahm der Situation die Spitze. Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Mann immer noch einen Trumpf aus dem Ärmel ziehen konnte, in jeder Lage.

„Einen Kautionsbetrag benennen? Das kann ich nicht", gab Umbridge triumphierend zurück. „So gerne ich Ihnen entgegen kommen würde, Mr. Lawbender. Es besteht Fluchtgefahr." Ein süffisantes Lächeln spielte um ihre dünnen Lippen.

Remus ballte die Faust.

„Ei, Isä", warnte Matti. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Es kann nicht lange dauern, bis Mutter wieder hier ist. Unser Name öffnet jede Tür in Helsinki."

„Du meine Güte, ein Statusbewusstsein wie die Malfoys. Jetzt ist mir auch klar, warum Sie hier sind, Lawbender", rief der Uniformierte neben Umbridge ärgerlich aus. Er wandte sich an seine Vorgesetzte. „Sie waren alle dort, damals im St. Mungos, als der alte Malfoy starb. Ich erinnere mich genau: Sie, Mr. Laaksonen. Die junge Miss Nykänen, die Mutter des Beschuldigten. Lucius Malfoy und seine spätere Frau Narcissa, damals noch eine Black. Dazu ihr Cousin Sirius Black, der verurteilte Mörder. Damals natürlich noch auf freiem Fuß. Und Sie, Lupin, Sie waren doch mit Black befreundet." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Sie waren damals auch dort. Malfoys Verlobte hat Sie als Heiler angesprochen, doch das waren Sie nie. Ein Werwolf darf ja Merlin sei Dank nicht einmal studieren."

„Zweifellos ein Akt der Diskriminierung", erklärte Laaksonen nüchtern.

Doch er konnte den uniformierten Zauberer nicht ablenken. Dieser starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn in Mattis kanadischen Pass, dann wieder von dem jungen Finnen zu Remus. „Das war im Januar 1990. Sie sind im Juli geboren, nicht wahr, Mr. Nykänen?" Er blätterte in dem Pass. „Hier steht ‚_Vater unbekannt'_. Nun, Mr. Nykänen, ich denke, ich habe eine Idee, wieso Ihre Animagusgestalt die eines Wolfes ist."

„Wieso denn?", erkundigte sich Umbridge, die nicht begriff.

Die Miene ihres Kollegen blieb neutral, nur um den Mund verriet ein harter Zug seine Ungeduld.

„Nun, Lupin hier, von dem wir sicher wissen, dass er ein Lykantroph ist, taucht plötzlich bei dieser Anhörung auf. Wölfe neigen doch dazu, ihre Welpen zu schützen, koste es, was es wolle."

Erkenntnis flackerte in Umbridges Gesicht, und ein Lächeln, das zwischen süßlicher Zufriedenheit und Gemeinheit schwankte, umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Das ist doch Unsinn", entgegnete Lawbender kühl. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet keine Regung. „Warum sollte sich eine junge Frau aus einer der ältesten reinblütigen Familien Finnlands mit einem Werwolf…"

„Reinblütig?", höhnte Umbridge. „Sie meinen wohl, wenn man außer Acht lässt, dass klauenfüßige Monster in die Linie eingekreuzt werden. Wir haben immerhin Krallenspuren in den Leichen einiger toter Lykantropher gefunden. Diese _armen Wesen_ hatten ja keine Chance", heuchelte sie Anteilnahme. „Aber jetzt sehe ich klarer. Zwei verschiedene Dunkle Kreaturen ziehen einander natürlich magisch an. Sie sind das Produkt einer illegalen Verbindung, Mr. Nykänen. Sie dürften gar nicht am Leben sein. Nach englischem Recht…"

Ohne Vorwarnung war Remus halb über den Tisch gehechtet und hatte Umbridge am Kragen ihrer rosa Kostümjacke gepackt. Grob zerrte er sie auf seine Seite des Schreibtischs. Noch während er dies tat, war ihm klar, dass er einen kapitalen Fehler beging. Wenn er sie sofort losließ und sich in aller Form entschuldigte, konnte er vielleicht noch glimpflich mit ein paar Monaten Askaban davon kommen. Doch er hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, sich zu entschuldigen. Diesmal nicht!

„Sie werden sich aus Mattis Leben heraushalten", knurrte er, während er sie losließ. „Er ist kein Werwolf, und selbst wenn er einer wäre… Ich werde nicht dulden, dass Sie ihm antun, was Sie mir und unzähligen anderen angetan haben. Das Maß ist voll, Miss Umbridge."

„Sie drohen mir!", rief sie mit sich überschlagender Stimme. „Das war ein tätlicher Angriff! Das werden Sie mir büßen, Lupin. Ich werde Ihnen im Nacken sitzen, bis Sie und dieser ganze Abschaum widernatürlicher Kreaturen in Askaban verreckt. Für so was wie euch ist eine Silberkugel das einzige Mittel. Ich werde…"

„Sie werden meinen Sohn sofort aus Ihrem Gewahrsam entlassen", sagte eine kühle Stimme von der Tür her.

Sanni betrat den Raum und reichte Lawbender einen ganzen Stapel Dokumente. „Würdest du bitte magische Kopien anfertigen, bevor wir sie aushändigen, Reprobate?"

Laaksonen warf einen Blick auf die Pergamente. Eines davon nahm er, unterschrieb und versah es mittels seines Zauberstabs mit einem Siegel. Lächelnd reichte er es Umbridge.

„Damit dürften weder über die Staatsbürgerschaft noch über den diplomatischen Status von Mister oder Miss Nykänen Zweifel bestehen", erklärte er kühl.

„Solche Papiere müssen vom Botschafter persönlich beglaubigt werden", fauchte Umbridge.

„Dann wird es Sie besonders freuen, zu erfahren, dass ich Ihrem Chef, dem Herrn Zaubereiminister, heute morgen meine Ernennungsurkunde überbracht habe", gab Laaksonen kühl zurück. „Gentlemen, meine Damen, ich denke, es wird Zeit, diesen nicht besonders gastlichen Ort zu verlassen."

Er wandte sich zur Tür.

„Schön, schön", erwiderte Umbridge gefährlich leise. „Sie können alle gehen – bis auf Lupin hier. Sie sind festgenommen."

Sanni starrte von Umbridge zu Remus. „Wieso? Mr. Lupin hat mit dem Tod von Voldemorts Schergen nichts zu tun."

Sie hatten schließlich diesen Teil der Gespräche knapp verpasst.

„Nun, sagen wir mal, _Ihr Liebhaber_ hat sich im Ton vergriffen, Miss Nykänen", erläuterte der Uniformierte frohlockend. „Er hat die Untersekretärin des Ministers tätlich angegriffen."

Sannis Blick glitt zu Remus. „Hast du wirklich?", fragte sie, halb überrascht, halb amüsiert.

Remus zuckte die Achsel. Es gab genügend Zeugen, warum also abstreiten?

„Sie sagen besser gar nichts", empfahl Lawbender Remus mit drängender Stimme.

„Wir gehen jetzt", erklärte Remus äußerlich gelassen. „Sie können ja mal versuchen, mich aufzuhalten. Das hat Voldemort übrigens auch probiert."

Lawbender schlug sich gegen die Stirn, doch Sanni lachte hell auf.

„Am besten, Sie schicken einen Bußgeldbescheid", empfahl sie Umbridge.

„Damit wird es nicht getan sein!", rief der Uniformierte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab.

Sanni war so schnell über dem Schreibtisch, dass niemand ihr in den Arm fallen konnte. Gewandt drängte sich ihre zierliche Gestalt zwischen den Ministeriumszauberer und den Tisch. Obwohl der Mann bis an die Wand zurück wich, berührte ihr Körper fast den seinen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er vor der Sirene mehr Angst hatte als vor irgendjemandem sonst im Raum.

Nur Remus, der über ein sehr feines Gehör verfügte, verstand ihren gezischten Satz. „Es heißt _Mister_ Lupin. Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie Ihr Bruder starb, Mulciber? Er stand während eines _Konzerts_ direkt neben dem Dunklen Lord, und er bezahlte für diesen Logenplatz einen hohen Preis. Mit seinem Kopf, denn dieser zerbarst zu tausenden matschiger Knochensplitter. Und jetzt zeigen Sie mir, dass Sie mich verstanden haben."

Sie starrte den Mann aus leuchtenden Augen an, in denen blaue Flammen zu zucken schienen.

„Sie hören noch von uns, _Mister_ Lupin", presste der Uniformierte hervor. Er war totenbleich geworden.

Sanni trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns", sagte sie kühl.

**oooOOOooo**

„Die Familie der Nykänen war schon immer noch eine Spur aufregender als die der Malfoys", stellte Lawbender fest, als sie das Ministerium verließen. „Das hat mir mein Großvater schon erzählt, als ich noch ein kleiner Junge war. Er hatte recht." Lawbender wischte sich mit einem Seidentuch über die verschwitzte Stirn. „Ich war noch nie so froh, aus dem Ministerium wieder heraus zu sein wie heute", bekannte der Anwalt. „Bei Merlin, bist du wahnsinnig, Sannitara, den Chef des Werwolffangkommandos zu bedrohen?"

„Wieso, ich habe doch diplomatische Immunität", antwortete sie schulterzuckend.

„Du bringst mich in Helsinki in arge Erklärungsnöte, das ist dir aber schon bewusst?", erkundigte sich Laaksonen ernsthaft. Auch er wirkte unendlich erleichtert, die Situation hinter sich zu haben.

„Wenn man euch so zuhört, könnte man glauben, Ihr hättet nicht vorgestern noch dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber gestanden", stellte Matti kopfschüttelnd fest. „Ich meine, die Frau ist eine kleine Ministeriumsbeamtin, was kann die euch schon anhaben?"

Remus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Dafür, dass du das nicht beurteilen kannst, bin ich unendlich dankbar", sagte er. „Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, ich habe dich ohne Not in zusätzliche Gefahr gebracht. Hier aufzutauchen war ein Fehler. Ohne einen lykantrophen Vater wäre die ganze Angelegenheit ins Umbridges Büro unkomplizierter gewesen."

„Wenigstens sehen Sie das ein", seufzte Lawbender.

„Was für ein Quatsch", entgegnete Matti. „Was hätte mir schon passieren können? Selbst wenn Mutter erst morgen mit den Papieren gekommen wäre, dann hätten die mich eben für eine Nacht festgehalten. Na, und?" Provozierend betrachtete er die älteren Zauberer. „Ich war froh, dich zu sehen, Remus", setzte er hinzu.

Etwas Schöneres hätte Matti nicht sagen können, auch wenn er Remus jetzt wieder beim Vornamen nannte, anstatt ihn - wie eben in Umbridges Büro - mit dem finnischen Wort für Vater anzusprechen. Isä. Vermutlich war es genau das, was er in diesem Augenblick gebraucht hatte. Einen Vater.

Sanni legte einen Arm um ihren Sohn. Sie musste sich dazu ordentlich strecken, Matti war mehr als einen Kopf größer als sie. Ihr Blick ruhte auf Remus' Gesicht.

„Du hast der alten Hexe die Stirn geboten. Alle Achtung."

„Ma, er hat Voldemort gegenüber gestanden", warf Matti ein.

„Deine Mutter hat recht, das ist etwas ganz anderes", sagte Remus sanft. „Ich werde es dir erklären, jedoch nicht mehr heute Abend." Er lächelte. „Mir fehlt der Mut, es heute mit einer weiteren Hexe aufzunehmen. Madam Pomfrey wird mich in etwas Unappetitliches verwandeln, wenn ich nicht stante pede bei ihr erscheine." Er lächelte Sanni zu, und zum ersten Mal erwiderte sie dieses Lächeln, wenn auch flüchtig.

„Wir müssen ebenfalls zurück nach Hogwarts, deine Großmutter wartet sicher schon", sagte sie zu Matti.

Remus wusste bereits, dass man die Laulajatar Noita in der Nähe der Heulenden Hütte im Wald untergebracht hatte. Entweder Sanni oder Matti waren stets bei ihr, weil es viel zu gefährlich gewesen wäre, sie allein zu lassen. Er fragte sich, wer jetzt bei der Sirene wachte, vermutlich einer oder sogar mehrere der Hukkareiter.

„Du siehst müde aus", stellte Sanni zu Remus gewandt fest. „Da wir dasselbe Ziel haben, vielleicht schließt du dich uns an? Eero stellt uns einen Portschlüssel zur Verfügung, das erspart dir eine kraftzehrende Apparition."

„Das wäre sehr freundlich", antwortete Remus.

Sein Mund war seltsam trocken. ‚Das wäre sehr freundlich', was für ein gestelzter Satz! Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Sein Herz pochte spürbar unter dem Hemd. War das langsam steigende Fieber der Grund, das auch seine Wangen färbte, oder gab es da noch etwas anderes? Eine lächerliche Frage!

Als sie wenige Minuten später die Hände an einen dicken Pappelzweig legten, achtete er sorgsam darauf, Sanni nicht zu berühren. Er hatte sich so wenig im Griff, seine Kräfte waren schlicht verbraucht. Natürlich war er weder dumm noch unsensibel. Er kannte sich selbst gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es Sannis Nähe war, die seine Gefühle Achterbahn fahren ließen. Doch was brachte es, seine Sehnsucht an Träume zu verschwenden, die im Tageslicht zerplatzen würden wie Seifenblasen? Vermutlich gab es längst einen anderen in ihrem Leben. Sie war eine selbstbewusste Frau, kein junges Mädchen mehr, und nachdem er ihre Briefe nie beantwortet hatte, war es nur natürlich, dass sie sich anderweitig orientierte. So wie er es getan hatte, nachdem sie - vermeintlich - ums Leben gekommen war.

Er würde nach Dänemark reisen und mit Mette sprechen, das beschloss Remus in dieser Nacht. Er musste einfach wissen, was damals genau mit den Briefen geschehen war - und er hatte einen mehr als unerfreulichen Verdacht.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt**

**

* * *

**

**Finnisch mit Matti:**

"Ei. Isä." Diese Warnung an Remus bedeutet natürlich soviel wie "Nicht. Vater. Lass es sein."**  
**


	36. Im Angesicht des Toten

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene

* * *

**

**oooOOOooo**

Danke schön an Textehexe, Sally S., Moonlight, Reditus Mortis, Spitzohr und Alcina für Eure Reviews!

**oooOOOooo**

_Liebe Leserinnen,  
hier das versprochene flotte und letzte Update vor dem Urlaub. Heute wird es romantisch, wenn auch eine Romantik der dunkleren Art.

* * *

_

**oooOOOooo**

Beta-gelesen von TheVirginian, kiitos!

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

**Feel for you?**

Distance is covering your way,  
Tears your memory  
All this beauty is killing me

Oh, do you care,  
I still feel for you  
So aware,  
What should be lost is there

I fear I will never find anyone  
I know my greatest pain is yet to come  
Will we find each other in the dark  
My long lost love

(Nightwish)

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

**36. Im Angesicht des Toten**

„Du bist wirklich schweigsam", monierte Sirius und trampelte von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Seit er erfahren hatte, dass Severus zu sich gekommen war, brannte er darauf, dem Tränkemeister einen Besuch abzustatten – doch er wollte nicht allein gehen.

„Du wärst nicht allein, Malfoy liegt auch dort im Zimmer", gab Remus zu bedenken.

Er ließ seine Sachen in den alten Koffer schweben, der ihn schon so viele Jahre begleitete. Poppy hatte am Morgen entschieden, dass Remus gesund genug war, den Krankenflügel zu verlassen.

„Wieso liegt der eigentlich nicht im St. Mungos oder in der Krankenstation von Askaban?", beschwerte sich Sirius. „Lucius kann sich doch mit Sicherheit ein Einzelzimmer leisten."

„Albus sagte mir, es gäbe noch zu viele Todesser auf freiem Fuß, man kann St. Mungos nicht hermetisch abriegeln. Askaban ist ohnehin voll davon. Malfoys Leben wäre dort in Gefahr. Das Ministerium will das nicht riskieren, sie wollen ihn vor Gericht." Remus zuckte die Schulter. „Falls ihm hier etwas passiert, ist natürlich der Orden verantwortlich, nicht das Ministerium."

Sirius pfiff durch die Zähne. „Clever ausgedacht. Wie sieht es aus, besuchen wir die Kellerassel?"

Remus nickte ergeben. Er hätte Severus lieber ohne Sirius im Schlepptau gesprochen. Es ging dem Tränkemeister noch immer schlecht, und Remus hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass vor allem Sirius' Besuch nicht eben zur einer Verbesserung beitragen würde. Doch wenn er sich weigerte, würde Sirius am Ende doch allein gehen, und Remus wagte nicht, sich auszumalen, was ein vermutlich übel gelaunter Severus und der temperamentvolle Sirius einander antun könnten – und sei es nur verbal. Ganz zu schweigen von einem ungebremsten Aufeinandertreffen zwischen Sirius und dem Gatten seiner Cousine.

Die wenigen Schritte waren schnell getan. Remus' Knie fühlte sich beinahe wie neu an, sah man von einem gewissen Taubheitsgefühl gegen Abend ab. Seine Schulter schmerzte noch immer, doch Poppy hatte gesagt, das würde vorübergehen, er müsse eben Geduld haben.

Remus staunte, als Sirius klopfte. Er hatte erwartet, dass sein Freund einfach die Tür aufreißen würde.

„Herein", schnarrte eine Stimme.

Malfoys Bett stand dem Eingang am nächsten. Der Slytherin sah nicht mehr sonderlich krank aus. Remus hatte bereits einmal mit ihm gesprochen, als er nach Severus sehen wollte, und sie hatten sich erstaunlich gut unterhalten. Allerdings war Malfoy der Mensch mit dem langweiligsten Literaturgeschmack, mit dem sich Remus jemals ausgetauscht hatte. Russische Klassiker – wer konnte sich allein die vielen Namen in den ersten Kapiteln merken?  
Vermutlich nur jemand, der seine Ahnenreihe bis ins zweihundertste Glied auswendig wusste, auch in entlegenen, ausgestorbenen Zweigen der Familie.

Malfoy legte einen Finger auf die Lippen, als er Remus und Sirius erkannte, und wies zu Snapes Lager. Der Tränkemeister war so blass, dass sein Gesicht in den weißen Kissen zu verschwinden schien. Eine zierliche Gestalt in einer weißen Robe saß auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett. Sie hatte sich weit nach vorne geneigt und hielt die Hand des Zauberers in der ihren. Ein geflochtener Zopf, durchzogen von silberig grauen Strähnen, lag über ihrer Schulter.

Remus erstarrte, als er Sanni erkannte. Er hörte Sirius schlucken und sah dann das grenzenlose Erstaunen auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes, das vermutlich seine eigene Miene widerspiegelte.

Sanni und Severus? Aber wie konnte das sein?

Die Hexe blickte jetzt auf und erkannte sie ebenfalls. Sie wirkte allerdings nicht peinlich berührt, sondern winkte die beiden Zauberer heran. Steif, als hätte er einen Ladestock verschluckt, folgte Remus dem Animagus.

„Gut, dass ihr kommt", sagte sie. „Ich wäre als nächstes hinüber in euer Zimmer gegangen. Es wird Zeit, sich zu verabschieden. Heute Nacht kehren wir nach Hause zurück. Matti kommt zu dir, sobald ich wieder bei meiner Mutter bin, Remus."

Die Worte erreichten ihn nur wie durch einen Schleier hindurch.

„Du hältst seine Hand", sprudelte Sirius plötzlich empört hervor. „Nach allem, was er dir damals angetan hat. Der ‚_Illusionis'_, den er dir ins Glas gegossen hat…"

Remus hingegen fehlten die Worte. Seine Gefühle waren ein wildes Durcheinander aus Enttäuschung, Unverständnis und Eifersucht.

Sanni lächelte. Sie wirkte unnatürlich ruhig „Die Umstände waren damals nicht günstig für eine Freundschaft, doch ich schätze Severus. Er hat so viel für unseren Sieg getan. Es war seine Idee, an Eero zu schreiben und so die Hukkareiter zu rufen. Nach so langer Zeit ist es richtig, alte Rechnungen zu streichen, Fehler zu vergeben und die Hand zur Versöhnung zu reichen."

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Dann räusperte sich Sirius und wandte sich an den Tränkemeister.

„Ich würde dir auch gerne die Hand zur Versöhnung reichen, Sni…Severus", verbesserte er sich. „Es erscheint mir lange überfällig. Du hast gut gekämpft."

Er bot Snape seine Rechte. Remus beobachtete, wie Severus Atem schöpfte und seine Kräfte sammelte. Zu einer scharfen Entgegnung? Die dunklen Augen funkelten. Boshaft? Man konnte den schnellen Pulsschlag an einer Ader auf Snapes Stirn sehen. Die beiden Löcher, die Naginis Biss auf seiner linken Wange und unter der Augenhöhle verursacht hatte, waren verschorft und von dunklem Blau umflossen. Die gesamte Gesichtshälfte war noch geschwollen und weißlich verfärbt. Das Gift hatte die Pigmente der Haut zerstört. Das bleiche Weiß würde bleiben, wie Remus von Poppy wusste. Auf der rechten Halsseite sah man die Narben des Gegenbisses.

Das verblasste Dunkle Mal auf Snapes Unterarm legte sich auf die Nummer aus Askaban in Sirius' Handgelenk, als er die angebotene Hand annahm.

Snapes Stimme war kaum mehr ein leises Krächzen. Das Gift hatte auch die Stimmbänder in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Früher hatte der eine melodiöse, fast hypnotische Stimme besessen, wie die meisten Legilimenten.

„Wir werden niemals Freunde sein, Black, du und ich", flüsterte er heiser.

„Damit kann ich prima leben", antwortete Sirius leichthin. „Fürs erste reicht Respekt."

Sanni erhob sich. „Ich denke, wir sehen uns später noch", sagte sie. „Alles Gute, Severus. Ich hoffe, du wirst wieder gesund."

Remus sah ihr nach, wie sie kurz an Malfoys Lager verharrte. Ganz offenbar hatten diese beiden sich ebenfalls ausgesöhnt, denn Malfoys sarkastische Bemerkungen entbehrten der üblichen Schärfe, und Sanni lachte darüber.

„Sannitara." Malfoy hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. Seine Stimme hatte jeden scherzenden Unterton verloren, als er jetzt sprach. „Du hast mir etwas versprochen. Denke an Draco."

„Ich halte mein Wort", entgegnete sie.

Er atmete sichtbar auf. „Vater wäre stolz auf dich. Du warst ihm stets eine bessere Tochter als ich ein guter Sohn."

„Abraxas war weitaus liebevoller als Pate, denn als Vater", gab sie zurück. „Sein Patenkind zu sein war einfach. Ich habe mir oft für dich gewünscht, sie wären nicht so hart gewesen dir gegenüber, Abraxas und Veikko."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum, und Remus starrte zur Tür, unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Seine Miene musste Bände gesprochen haben, denn er hörte Malfoy leise lachen.

„Nicht alle Liebesgeschichten finden ein gutes Ende, Lupin. Das zumindest lernt man bei den russischen Meistern", sagte er mit höhnischem Unterton.

Sirius verpasste dem blonden Slytherin eine Kopfnuss. „Wir sind hier im Land von Jane Austen, vergiss das nicht, Idiot."

Er schob Remus in den Flur hinaus. „Merlin, wenn dir noch was an ihr liegt, Moony, musst du langsam mal aktiv werden. Von selbst wird sie dir nicht wie eine reife Frucht in die Arme fallen."

Remus sah seinen Freund an, und endlich begann er zu erzählen: Von den verschwundenen Briefen und von Matti. Einige Stunden hatte er mit dem Jungen inzwischen am Kamin in seinem ehemaligen Lehrerbüro verbracht, sich die Geschichten von Mattis Kindheit angehört. Inmitten eines kanadischen Nationalparks in den Rocky Mountains aufgewachsen, mit einer ganzen Horde von Jungen, den jetzigen Hukkareitern, hatte es seinem Sohn an nichts gefehlt, außer an einem Vater. Veikko Nykänen hatte die Flucht seiner Tochter sorgsam vorbereitet, ohne sie einzuweihen. Als das Kommando Voldemorts erschien, angeführt ausgerechnet von Lucius, der sich auf Nykänen Maatula - immerhin das Landgut seines Paten – auskannte, war eine alte Frau aus dem nahen Dorf an Veikkos Seite gestorben. Vielsafttrank hatte ihr die Gestalt des Mädchens gegeben.

„Nach allem was wir wissen, war sie schwer krank. Großvater hat ihr angeboten, sie für einen Tag wieder jung zu machen, wenn sie danach bereit sei, zu ihren Ahnen zu gehen", hatte Matti erklärt.

Remus bedauerte, dass er keine Gelegenheit erhalten hatte, Veikko Nykänen wirklich kennenzulernen. Auf sein Geheiß war Sanni mit Enni und ihrer Mutter geflohen, und mehr als zwei Jahre hielten sie sich in einer einsamen Gegend Kanadas versteckt, bis endlich die Nachricht von Voldemorts Tod sie erreichte. Es sei Enni gewesen, die Sanni durch inständiges Flehen und zuletzt Drohungen davon abgehalten hatte, in dieser Zeit Remus zu kontaktieren, berichtete Matti. Tatsächlich habe seine Mutter noch vor dem Überfall der Todesser Remus aus Finnland einen Brief geschickt, in dem sie ihm von ihrer Schwangerschaft berichtete. Doch Tarvo, ihr Falke, sei nie zurückgekehrt.

Remus erinnerte sich an den toten Vogel, dem man einen Zettel, auf den das Dunkle Mal gekritzelt war, an die Brust geheftet hatte.

„Wo kamen denn all die anderen Kinder her?", erkundigte sich Sirius jetzt. „Ich meine, das können nicht wirklich Brüder sein?"

„Sannis Vater hatte in seiner Familie alle Verwandten instruiert, ihre männlichen Kinder, die zwischen 1977 und 1980 geboren wurden und ausreichend Sirenenblut besaßen, um Hukkareiter zu werden, zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt nach Kanada zur Erziehung durch die Laulajatar Noita zu bringen. Matti hat mir erklärt, dass dieses Vorgehen als „Ruf der Sängerin" eine uralte Tradition ist, der sich niemand widersetzt. Die Familie Nykänen und ihre engen Verwandten wussten alle darüber Bescheid. Schon vor Voldemorts Auftauchen stand fest, dass eine neue Generation Reiter ausgebildet werden würde."

„Das war klar?", fragte Sirius verblüfft nach.

„Sie tun es immer, wenn eine echte Sirene geboren wird. Das Blut führt die Sänger zueinander. Treffen zwei zusammen, die das Erbe – manchmal verborgen – in sich tragen, wird eine Laulajatar Noita geboren. Diese ruft irgendwann die Hukkareiter zusammen."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich durch das Haar auf der ungeschorenen Schädelseite. „Das ist doch einfach…ich weiß nicht. Wahnsinn. Diese Kinder werden ihren Eltern weggenommen…"

„Sie werden von den Eltern gebracht", korrigierte Remus. „Glaub mir, Pads, ich fand es zuerst auch mehr als fragwürdig. Doch Matti hat mir erklärt, dass es viele Jahre dauert, einen Hukka auszubilden – und auch der Reiter muss lernen."

„Eine Elite-Zaubererschule mit der Spezialrichtung magische Musik, Wolfsreiten und altnordischer Kampfsport, und das alles im Abenteuerurlaubsambiente ", stellte Sirius nüchtern fest.

„Wenn du es so sehen willst", gab Remus zurück.

„Merlin, du erzählst mir all das, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt, so mit Kindern umzugehen. Mir scheint, du steckst bereits ganz tief drin in dieser merkwürdigen Welt aus Monstern, Kriegern und finnischen Mythen", bemerkte Sirius.

Remus zuckte die Achseln. „Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich selbst ein Monster bin, das ganz gut in dieses System aus Blutmagie und alten Mythen hinein passt. Sirius, du ahnst nicht ansatzweise, was es innerlich mit mir tut, Sanni zu sehen. Ich spreche nicht einmal von dem Schock, nach achtzehn Jahren die totgeglaubte Geliebte auf einem Schlachtfeld zu treffen, nicht von meinen Schuldgefühlen, dass ich nicht hellhöriger war, als Mette von einer jungen Frau erzählte, die in der Universität in Kopenhagen vor meinem Büro wartete, nicht von dem Augenblick, als mir klar wurde, dass wir einen gemeinsamen Sohn haben. Nein, ich spreche von etwas, das tiefer liegt. Es erinnert mich an den Ruf des Mondlichts, dem ich nichts entgegenzusetzen habe, so sehr ich auch jedes Mal wieder bete, die Verwandlung möge mir durch ein Wunder erspart werden."

„Du betest?", fragte Sirius, und eine steile Falte entstand auf seiner Stirn, die ihm einen besorgten Ausdruck verlieh. „Zu wem?"

Remus starrte ihn an. „Keine Ahnung. Zum Kosmos, zu Mutter Erde, zu den Kräften der Natur, was weiß ich denn."

Sirius wirkte erleichtert. „Ein bekehrter Werwolf hätte mein Weltbild erschüttert", sagte er mit entschuldigendem Lächeln. „Lass mich mal zusammenfassen: Deine Ex hat euren Sohn mit ein paar Kumpels im Wald groß gezogen, und es ist ihm gut bekommen. Das ist in Ordnung, es gibt miesere pädagogische Konzepte. So eine Jugend hätte ich auch gerne gehabt. Sanni ist bestimmt `ne tolle, liebevolle Mutter. Sie hat ihm Geige spielen beigebracht, zaubern und ein paar Fremdsprachen, er hat also fast eine klassische magisch-bürgerliche Bildung.

Du hingegen hast dir nach dem Tod deiner Jugendliebe eine neue Frau gesucht und warst sogar ein paar Jahre ganz zufrieden mit ihr; du hast die einzige Chance auf einen vernünftigen Beruf ergriffen, als sie sich bot. Das scheint mir auch in Ordnung.

Man mag dir vorwerfen, dass du einem Hinweis darauf, dass Sanni noch leben könnte, nicht nachgegangen bist, weil du zu beschäftigt, zu eingesponnen in dein neues kleines Glück warst. Es stimmt, vielleicht hättest du hellhöriger sein müssen. Fakt ist jedoch, du musstest davon ausgehen, dass Sanni tot ist. Sie hingegen wusste, dass ihr beide überlebt habt, sie wusste, dass ihr ein Kind habt. Sie ist nach Kopenhagen gekommen und hat festgestellt, dass du dich neu gebunden hast. Anstatt dich zu konfrontieren, hat sie den Schwanz eingezogen und ist verschwunden. Ich frage mich, warum sie das getan hat. Na schön, sie war erst mal geschockt und verletzt, vielleicht auch verärgert, aber sie musste doch von Eero wissen, dass du sie für tot hieltest. Dann hat sie dir ein paar Briefe geschrieben und keine Antwort bekommen. Das war Grund genug für sie, einfach wieder in ihre Berge und den Wald zurück zu kehren? Ich sage dir ganz ehrlich, Moony: Wenn ich jemanden geliebt hätte, würde ich ihn nicht so einfach davon kommen lassen. Ich hätte dich gestellt und dich gezwungen, mir ins Gesicht zu sehen – mir und dem Kind. Und davon mal abgesehen, du hattest ein Recht zu erfahren, dass du einen Sohn hast. Sie hätte mehr tun müssen, als ein paar Briefe zu schreiben."

„Was genau willst du mir mit diesem Monolog sagen?", erkundigte sich Remus bissig.

„Dass du verdammt noch mal die Schuld nicht immer bei dir suchen sollst. Du glaubst, du hättest kein Recht, etwas für sie zu empfinden, weil du denkst, dass du Fehler gemacht hast. Ich sage dir, sie hat sich mindestens ebenso falsch verhalten. Und jetzt benutze deinen Kopf; Remus! Die Sanni, die ich kannte, war ein Mädchen mit Herz und Gewissen. Sie weiß genau, was sie zu verantworten hat. Wer sagt dir, dass sie sich nicht ebenso für ihre Fehler schämt wie du? Vielleicht steht sie sich mindestens so sehr selbst im Weg wie du."

Remus starrte seinen Freund an. In dessen Augen konnte er lesen, wie sehr Sirius von seinen Worten überzeugt war.

„Und falls du dich irrst?", fragte Remus leise.

„Wenn du sie nicht fragst, wirst du das nie erfahren", gab Sirius zurück. „Willst du noch einmal achtzehn Jahre warten, nur um festzustellen, dass ich Recht hatte?"

Er legte Remus eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Schau, Moony, was hast du zu verlieren, was du nicht schon glaubst, verloren zu haben?"

**oooOOOooo**

Auf dem feuchtkalten Boden des Verbotenen Waldes lag nur noch vereinzelt Schnee, als Remus seine Schritte der Heulenden Hütte näherte. Mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes verscheuchte er zwei Spinnen, so groß wie Rehe. Hagrid würde irgendwann etwas gegen diese Brut unternehmen müssen. Früher waren die Spinnen weder in diesem Teil des Waldes noch auf den Wegen anzutreffen gewesen.

Ganz unvorbereitet ging Remus nicht an den Ort vieler Verwandlungen zu Vollmond. Er wusste um die Gefahr, die für ihn als Werwolf von der Laulajatar ausging. Falls sie spürte, was er war – und das war nicht eben unwahrscheinlich – konnte sie zur Bedrohung werden. Die trollseidenen Stopfen in seiner Umhangtasche fühlten sich weich und warm an.

Er musste nicht einmal ganz bis zur Heulenden Hütte gehen. Zwei Gestalten zeichneten sich gegen das schneebedeckte Gras einer Lichtung am Rand des Weges ab. Die eine war in einen weiten Mantel gehüllt und saß schaukelnd auf einem quer liegenden Baumstamm. Ihre Klauen baumelten in der Luft. Sie jauchzte und klatschte in die Hände. Vor ihr stand Matti, dem die Kälte nichts auszumachen schien. Sein Umhang lag neben ihm auf dem Boden, die blonden Haare und der Bart waren eisverkrustet. Seine gesamte Konzentration galt der Violine in seinen Händen, der er ein Tanzlied entlockte, dessen Rhythmus so zwingend war, dass Remus sich beherrschen musste, um die Füße still zu halten. Obwohl Matti nur dieses eine Instrument spielte, waren auch eine Art Mandoline und ein Tamburin zu hören. Als Remus langsam näher kam, knackte ein dünner Zweig unter seinen Stiefeln. Die Laulajatar blickte auf. Ihre grünen Augen glitzerten.

„Ihmissusi!"

Ihr Ausruf ließ Matti innehalten. Die Musik verstummte. Die Violine glitt von seiner Schulter und er bedeutete Remus zu warten, während er zu seiner Großmutter ging und ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Seine finnischen Worte waren für Remus nicht zu verstehen, doch Sannis Name fiel mehrmals; schließlich nickte die Sirene, und Matti winkte ihn heran.

Zögernd trat Remus näher. Die Sirene betrachtete ihn neugierig. An dem Abend ihrer Ankunft im Grimmauldplatz schien sie ihn kaum wahrgenommen zu haben. Doch dieses Mal, da war sich Remus sicher, wusste sie, wenn sie vor sich hatte. Remus hielt ihrem Blick tapfer stand. In ihren Augen brannte dasselbe Feuer wie in denen ihrer Tochter, wenn sie zornig war, doch die Flammen der Laulajatar hatten die Farbe im Sonnenlicht schimmernden Malachits.

„Ich bin Remus", sagte er schließlich. „Wir sind einander noch nicht vorgestellt worden."

Matti lachte über Remus' förmliche Worte. Doch die Sirene streckte ihre welken Hände aus und fuhr mit den Fingern über seine Wange. Sie öffnete den Mund und intonierte ein Lied, leise und zart wie der Gesang eines Vogels. Remus fragte sich, ob sein Herz nun stehen bleiben würde und seine Augen aus den Höhlen quellen, wie er es bei den Männern aus Fenrirs Rudel gesehen hatte, aber er verspürte kein Gefühl der Bedrohung, sondern nur tiefen Frieden.

„Es ist nur ein Lied", raunte Matti. „Du wirst nicht gleich davon sterben. Es ist ein Geschenk."

„Ich bedanke mich. Kiitos paljon", antwortete Remus, als sie geendet hatte.

Die Sirene verzog die Lippen zu einem Lächeln, das erstaunlich weiße, gleichmäßige Zähne entblößte.

„Wovon handelt das Lied?"

„Sie singt von einem Mann, dessen Diamanten Flüsse füllen", übersetzte Matti.

Für einen Moment sann Remus über das Rätsel nach.

„Was tust du hier?", erkundigte sich Matti.

„Ich suche deine Mutter", gab Remus zur Antwort. „Sie sagte vorhin, dass ihr abreist?"

Matti nickte. „Heute Nacht. Der tote Hukka ist verbrannt, die Verletzungen von Jukka, Lasse und Penti sind soweit geheilt, und es wird Zeit, Rasmus zu beerdigen. Seine Eltern bereiten bereits alles vor."

Remus nickte und biss sich auf die Lippen. Nicht nur er selbst hatte Freunde verloren.

„Ihr geht nach Finnland?", fragte er.

„Ja, nach Tampere. Dort wohnt Rasmus' Zweig der Familie." Matti sah Remus an. „Ich werde nicht lange bleiben. Meine Heimat ist Kanada. Im April gehe ich mit Iikka nach Kalifornien, da gibt es eine neue Musikhochschule."

„Was ist mit der guten alten Sibelius-Akademie in Helsinki?", erkundigte sich Remus.

Matti verdrehte die Augen. „Du klingst wie Mutter, das fragt sie auch immer. Fakt ist, dass sie uns dort nichts mehr beibringen können. Außerdem will ich andere Musik machen als Sibelius. Er ist schon vierzig Jahre tot."

Mattis Großmutter summte eine Melodie, die Remus vage bekannt vorkam.

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Matti zu der alten Zauberin, „Mozart ist bereits 206 Jahre tot und seine Musik lebt immer noch. Aber ich habe dir schon tausendmal und mehr erklärt, dass ich Rock und Metal spielen will, nicht Klassik."

„Sieht mir nach einem klassischen Generationenkonflikt aus", stellte Remus fest.

„Oma ist noch ein Schatz", seufzte Matti. „Du müsstest Mutter mal hören, über die Vergeudung von Talent, mangelnde Ehrfurcht vor der Gabe,…" Er zuckte die Schultern. „Nun ja, wenn du vor April nichts Besseres vorhast – wir wohnen etwa hundert Meilen nördlich von Canmore. Oder du schaust im Frühjahr mal, wer den Generationenkonflikt für sich entscheiden konnte. Sollte ich doch in Helsinki landen, schicke ich dir eine Eule."

„Das ist keine gute Idee", winkte Remus ab. „Mit Eulenpost habe ich keine besonders guten Erfahrungen gemacht, was dich und deine Mutter angeht. Canmore klingt ziemlich annehmbar."

Er hatte zwar weder eine Ahnung, wie er eine Reise nach Kanada finanzieren sollte, noch ob es auch in Sannis Sinn war, Matti dort zu besuchen. Doch das letzte, das er wollte, war den Jungen zu enttäuschen. Matti hatte nicht den leisesten Zweifel an Remus' Worten geäußert, dass er Sannis Briefe nicht erhalten habe. Obwohl mit siebzehn Jahren formal erwachsen, schrie alles an dem Jungen nach einem Vater, und Remus würde tun was nötig war, um seine Versäumnisse zumindest aufzuarbeiten. Ihm war klar, dass er die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen konnte. Doch schon jetzt zeigte ihm die Aufhellung in Mattis Miene, wie sehr er sich über Remus' Zusage freute.

„Klärst du die Details mit Mutter nach dem Essen?", erkundigte sich Matti. „Ich habe meiner Großmutter noch einen Spaziergang versprochen, und es wird bald dunkel."

„Essen?", erkundigte sich Remus erstaunt.

„Professor Dumbledore gibt ein Dinner in der Großen Halle. Die Decke ist bereits repariert, hieß es vorhin. Wir sind alle eingeladen. Ist eine Art spontanes Event, war die Idee von Fleur und Sirius Black, als sie gehört haben, dass wir abreisen. Black, der ist doch dein Freund?"

Remus nickte.

„Eero hat mal von ihm erzählt", informierte ihn Matti. „Er macht auch Musik, heißt es."

„Deine Mutter hat ihm Unterricht gegeben, damals", sagte Remus und versank einen Moment in der Erinnerung. Er sah Sanni vor sich, wie sie auf dem zerschlissenen Teppich in seiner winzigen Bude hockte und Sirius Anweisungen gab, über den Knien ihre schwarze Gitarre. Er versuchte, das Bild abzustreifen. „Wo ist Sanni eigentlich?"

„Sie ist nach London gefloot. Ein Gespräch mit Lawbender, dem Anwalt. Na, du hast ihn ja kennen gelernt. Danach wollte sie zum Grab ihres Paten."

„Abraxas? Liegt er nicht auf Malfoy Manor begraben?", fragte Remus, und eine seltsame Nervosität bemächtigte sich seiner. Dort draußen liefen vermutlich noch einige Todesser frei herum, und der Landsitz der Malfoys war wohl kaum ein sicherer Ort für eine Person wie Sanni.

„Nein", erwiderte Matti. „Sie hat mich schon ein oder zwei Mal mit zum Friedhof genommen, er ist irgendwo mitten in London. Aber ich war noch ein Kind damals. Sicher kann Lucius Malfoy es dir sagen."

**oooOOOooo**

Natürlich wusste Lucius, wo sein Vater begraben lag. Es gab einen alten Friedhof in der Nähe des Londoner Geschäftshauses der Malfoys.

Es regnete in Strömen, als Remus durch das schmiedeeiserne Gitter ging und über die kiesbestreuten Wege zwischen riesigen Steinengeln und Kreuzen entlang. Einige der Statuen schienen ihm mit den Augen zu folgen, und einmal hätte er schwören können, dass einer der Engel laut aufseufzte. Hinter einer Gruppe aus Blutbuchen und Trauerweiden lag eine kleine Mauer. Remus stieg hinüber, wie Lucius es ihm beschrieben hatte. Er hatte seinen Stab in der geballten Faust. Das hier war ein Ruheort schwarzer Magier und alter Familien. Wann immer man einen Verstorbenen nicht auf den heimischen Landsitzen beerdigen wollte, bestattete man ihn hier. Remus durchschritt die starken Muggelabwehrzauber, die diesen Bereich des Friedhofs von dem vorderen trennte. Anstelle der Steinengel bestimmten nun groteske Gargoylen und die Statuen von Thestralen die Szenerie. Rechts und links des Weges standen aufwändig behauene Grabsteine, weiter hinten unter tiefhängenden Ästen verbargen sich Mausoleen und Gedenktafeln, auf denen Raben und Eulen in Granit gemeißelt thronten.

Malfoys Grab lag am Ende einer Reihe hoher, grauer Steine, deren Inschriften bereits zum größten Teil verwittert waren. Ein Strauß weißer Rosen und violetter Lilien schmiegte sich an den Sockel des Grabmonuments, auf dem ein finster dreinschauender Engel mit spitzen Ohren und Zähnen in vollem Harnisch ein Schwert in den kalten Himmel reckte.

Leise näherte sich Remus.

Auf Knien kauerte eine Gestalt vor dem Grab, die Hände in die dunkle Erde gegraben. Das Haar hing ihr in feuchten Strähnen vom Kopf, ihr Mantel war mit Erde beschmiert. Der Anblick schnürte Remus die Kehle zu. Für einen Augenblick war er versucht, Sanni ihrer Trauer zu überlassen und wieder zu gehen, doch schließlich entschied er, zu bleiben. Die Inschrift des Grabsteins berührte ihn: „Die Erde verbirgt Dich, aber mein Herz sieht Dich immer".

Er wartete eine ganze Weile, während derer Sanni sich nicht rührte. Unablässig fiel der Regen herab und durchnässte schließlich auch Remus' Umhang. Als ihm das Wasser in den Hemdkragen und den Rücken hinunter lief, trat er näher an das Grab heran. Der Kies knirschte unter seinen Schuhen. Sanni sah nicht auf.

„Er wird nicht wieder lebendig, wenn du dir den Tod holst", sagte er sanft und ging neben ihr in die Hocke.

Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. „Dich hatte ich hier nicht erwartet", gab sie leise zurück. „Ich kann frieren, aber niemals erfrieren. Ich bekomme nicht einmal Schnupfen."

„Früher war dir öfter kalt", sagte er leise.

„Du hättest irgendwann etwas bemerkt, ich wollte dich nicht verschrecken", erwiderte sie.

„Ich bin ein Werwolf und schwer zu verschrecken. Ich gebe gerne zu, dass du sehr furchterregend sein kannst, dennoch hatte ich niemals Angst vor dir."

Sie schwiegen.

„Warum bist du hierher gekommen?", fragte sie.

„Du hast Lucius verziehen, dass er deinen Vater seinen Mördern ausgeliefert hat." Remus sah in ihr noch immer tränennasses Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren gerötet. Er holte tief Luft. „Ich hoffte, wenn du ihm derartiges vergeben kannst, wiegen meine Fehler nicht zu schwer."

Sie sah ihn an. „Du willst Vergebung? Ich bin keine Priesterin. Du hast geglaubt, ich sei tot und dich mit einer neuen Liebe getröstet. Daran ist nichts verwerflich. Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Remus."

„Ich habe deine Briefe nie beantwortet."

„Du hast sie nie erhalten. Das hat mir Eero bereits berichtet." Auf seinen fragenden Blick setzte sie hinzu: „Behalten wir diese Sprachregelung bei, Remus. Für Matti ist es sicher leichter, damit zurecht zu kommen als mit der Wahrheit."

Remus klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. „Wie bitte?

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass du mir deine Motive erläuterst, Remus. Nicht nach all diesen Jahren. Dennoch, da wir nun unter vier Augen sprechen, solltest du wenigstens den Mut haben, zu deinen Entscheidungen zu stehen. Für Matti würde ich mir wünschen, dass er irgendwann von dir die Gelegenheit bekommt, den Bruder kennen zu lernen, dessentwegen er selbst keinen Vater hatte."

Remus starrte Sanni an. „Wovon zum Teufel sprichst du? Er hat keinen Bruder. Jedenfalls nicht von meiner Seite."

Sannis Augen verengten sich vor Zorn. „Wodans Raben! Remus, du wagst es, mir hier im Angesicht von Abraxas' Grab ins Gesicht zu lügen?"

Ärgerlich erhob sie sich und wischte die Erde von den Händen. Sie sah aus, als habe sie ihren Paten eben gerade persönlich eingegraben.

„Ich dachte, ich kenne dich, Remus Lupin. Doch wie es scheint, hatte mein Vater recht, als er alle Vargen als triebgesteuerte, promiskuitive…"

„Jetzt wirst du ausfallend", unterbrach Remus ihre Rede. Merlin, er fühlte sich, als habe sie ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Es schmerzte viel heftiger, als er je erwartet hatte.

Sanni drehte sich um und schickte sich an, ihn einfach hier stehen zu lassen. Mit zwei Schritten war er bei ihr und packte sie grob am Arm. Sie wirbelte herum.

„Du tust mir weh!"

„Das tut mir Leid, es ist nicht meine Absicht", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Aber ich kann eine solche Anschuldigung nicht im Raum stehen lassen. Wenn du mich anhörst, lasse ich dich los."

„Ich könnte dich töten", drohte sie.

„Ja", erwiderte er schlicht. „Auch mich würde es nur einen Schlenker meines Stabes kosten, aber ich kann dir ebenso wenig etwas antun wie du mir. Und du hast nicht meinetwegen Dolohov erledigt, um mich jetzt umzubringen. Sanni, hör mir zu. Ich habe deine Briefe niemals bekommen, das ist die Wahrheit. Und ich weiß nichts von einem Halbbruder unseres Sohnes, wie in Merlins Namen kommst du nur auf diese Idee?"

„Deine Frau hat es mir gesagt", war die prompte Antwort.

Remus erstarrte. Was immer er erwartet hatte, das war es nicht.

„Hast du geglaubt, ich würde mich davon abschrecken lassen, dass meine Briefe unbeantwortet blieben?", fragte Sanni energisch. „Ich habe dich geliebt, verflucht noch einmal! Natürlich war ich schockiert, als ich nach Kopenhagen kam und feststellen musste, dass du verheiratet warst. Als mein Falke zum dritten Mal ohne Antwort, aber mit der Bestätigungsmarke, dass die Briefe angenommen waren, zurückkehrte, bin ich ein weiteres Mal nach Dänemark gereist. Du warst nicht zu Hause, aber ich habe mit deiner Frau gesprochen. Sie hieß Mette, eine freundliche, sanfte Person."

„Du warst dort?", fragte Remus verblüfft. Er war so überrascht, dass ihm alle weiteren Worte fehlten.

„Ein hübsches Haus, Remus, besonders im Sommer, mit dem kleinen Garten und dem Sandkasten. Deine Frau sagte mir, wie zerrissen du innerlich wärest wegen meiner Briefe. Wie sehr es dir zu schaffen mache, insbesondere weil ihr euer erstes Kind erwartetet. Sie hat geweint, sie hatte solche Angst, dass du sie verlassen würdest. Ich konnte sie so gut verstehen, wusste ich doch selbst, wie schwer es ist, alleine zu sein, wenn man ein Baby erwartet. Sie tat mir Leid. Natürlich verstand ich, welches Glück du dort hattest, mit dieser netten, normalen Frau, einem Baby unterwegs und der Stelle an der Universität. Arithmantik, davon hattest du immer geträumt, das hatte ich nicht vergessen. Wer war ich, dieses Glück zu zerstören? Es waren ja nur ein paar Wochen, die wir damals zusammen waren, du und ich. Jetzt trug sie dein Kind. Ich hatte kein Recht, eure Zukunft zu zerstören. Also bin ich gegangen."

Remus spürte, wie ihm die Tränen warm am Hals in den Kragen liefen. Sie mischten sich mit dem heftigen Regen, der ihm übers Gesicht rann und seine Kleidung stetig immer mehr durchnässte. Er begriff, dass Sanni ihn genug geliebt hatte, um loszulassen. Genug geliebt, um zu verzichten.

„Du hast sie selbst gebeten, mir zu sagen, ich möge gehen. Sie meinte, wenn du bereit wärest, würdest du dich melden, um Matti zu sehen. Ich gab ihr die Adresse in Kanada. Jedes Jahr habe ich gewartet. An seinem Geburtstag, an Weihnachten. Es kam nie ein Brief." Sie sagte es mit unterdrücktem Bedauern. „Es war deine Entscheidung, Remus. Hätte ich dich drängen sollen? Was nützt einem Kind ein Vater wider Willen?"

Als er nicht antwortete, zuckte sie hilflos die Schultern. „Ich muss gehen. Es wird Zeit."

Sie drehte sich um und ließ ihn stehen. Es dauert einen Moment, bis Remus seine Fassung soweit wieder gewonnen hatte, um ihr nachzulaufen.

„Bleib stehen!"

Mit ein paar Schritten hatte er sie erreicht.

„Mette hat gelogen", rief er atemlos.

Sanni fuhr auf dem Absatz herum.

„Ich habe deine Briefe niemals gesehen, Sanni. Bis eben wusste ich nichts von eurem Gespräch. Außerdem gibt es ganz sicher kein Kind. Meine Ehe mit Mette ist gescheitert - wegen Kinderlosigkeit."

Sanni starrte Remus ungläubig an.

„Sie war niemals schwanger von mir. Sie hat sich ein Baby gewünscht, bei Merlin, aber es hat einfach nicht funktioniert." Er schluckte schwer, weil in Sannis Augen noch immer Unglauben lag. „Habe ich dich jemals belogen? Bitte, Sanni, das ist die Wahrheit. Ich wusste nichts von dir, nichts von Matti."

Er stand jetzt nah vor ihr. Die Erkenntnis, wie nah sie beide damals ihrem Glück gewesen waren, traf ihn selbst mit voller Wucht. Merlin, alles hätte so anders verlaufen können! Der Gedanke war ebenso schmerzhaft wie quälend. Hätte Sanni nur Mettes Lügen nicht geglaubt…

„Wie sehr ich wünschte, du wärest nicht so verflucht anständig gewesen damals", presste Remus hervor.

Sanni sagte nichts. Ob sie keine Worte fand oder ihm noch immer nicht glaubte, konnte er nicht erkennen. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus. Seine Finger zitterten vor Anspannung, als er ihr eine pitschnasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht schob und sachte über ihre Wange strich. Nur einen Herzschlag lang sah es so aus, als würde sie seine Hand fort schieben, doch dann schlossen sich ihre Finger um die seinen, und sie schmiegte ihre Wange in seine Handfläche. Eine halbe Ewigkeit, so schien es ihm, verharrten sie unbeweglich, zwei Dunkle Geschöpfe, den finsteren Statuen um sie herum gleichend, und doch ganz anders. Remus spürte Sannis Puls, dort wo seine Fingerkuppen die zarte Haut ihres Halses berührten. Sie war kalt wie Marmor, und doch verursachte ihre Berührung schmelzende Wärme in seinem Magen, die mit jeden Herzschlag, den sie sich ihm nicht entzog, spürbarer, fassbarer wurde.

Ein Zittern lief durch ihren Körper. Remus zog sie näher an sich und legte die Arme um ihre schmalen Schultern. Sie lehnte sich in seine Umarmung und schmiegte sich an ihn wie eine nasse Katze. Remus vergrub die Nase in ihrem Haar und sog gierig den feinen Duft nach Schnee und Winter ein, der ihr anhaftete. Sein Herz schlug schnell, er hatte das Gefühl, als stolpere es vor Aufregung und unterdrückter Freude. Nah wie sie ihm war, musste sie es hören. Spüren. Obwohl sie eng beieinander standen, schien jeder von ihnen in den eigenen Gedanken gefangen. Remus fragte sich, ob Sanni die vergebene Chance auf ein gemeinsames Leben ebenso bedauerte wie er selbst, oder ob sie lediglich unter dem Schock der maßlosen Lüge stand, die ihrem Sohn den Vater vorenthalten hatte.

Remus wagte lange nicht, sich zu rühren, zumindest für den Moment konnte er ihr Halt bieten, und er war nicht sicher, ob es jemals mehr als diesen Augenblick geben würde.

Doch er wusste, sie konnten nicht ewig hier stehen bleiben. Mochte Sanni sich auch nicht erkälten, er selbst war vermutlich dabei, sich eine ausgewachsene Lungenentzündung einzufangen. Längst waren es Kälte und Nässe, die ihn zittern ließen, außerdem fiel die Nacht bereits wie ein dunkles Tuch über den stillen Friedhof.

„Deine Familie macht sich bestimmt bereits Sorgen", brach er irgendwann schweren Herzens das Schweigen.

Sanni richtete sich auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Vor allem wird ihnen allen der Magen knurren, wenn wir nicht pünktlich zum Essen kommen. Du machst dir keine Vorstellung von einer Horde hungriger Teenager."

Remus gestatte sich ein Lächeln. „Doch, das tue ich allerdings."

Noch immer waren ihre Finger miteinander verschlungen, weil Remus nicht losgelassen hatte. Sanni blickte von ihren Händen zu ihm auf.

„Der Kamin ist in der Kapelle im vorderen Teil des Friedhofs", sagte sie. „Willst du mich bis dorthin begleiten?"

„Ein beträchtlicher Weg, und es regnet immer noch in Strömen. Hier besteht keine Apparitionssperre", erwiderte er verwundert.

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Das mag sein. Doch du erinnerst dich vielleicht, ich bin keine ausgebildete Hexe. Ich habe es nie gelernt."

Remus war für einen Augenblick sprachlos. Andererseits: Zauberer, die das Apparieren mieden, gab es nicht einmal so selten. Fehler führten zu schweren Verletzungen, die man nicht grundlos riskierte.

„Ich würde dich gerne nach Hogwarts bringen", bot er an und zog sie sachte zu sich. „Das heißt, wenn du mir vertraust?"

Sie sah sich um. „Nun, in Anbetracht des schlechten Wetters…was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Doch ich bitte dich, mich bei der Heulenden Hütte abzusetzen. Ich muss mich um meine Mutter kümmern, bevor es Zeit wird, zum Essen zu gehen."

Remus schloss Sanni in seine Arme. Stilles Glück durchflutete ihn in sanften Wellen, und für einen letzten Moment noch genoss er ihre Nähe und ihren Herzschlag an seinem, dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Apparition. Er wusste nicht, ob der Weg vor ihnen Sanni und ihn wieder zueinander führen würde, doch zumindest standen jetzt keine Lügen mehr zwischen ihnen.

* * *

**_TBC_

* * *

**

**Finnisch mit Sanni:**

Ihmissusi heißt natürlich „Werwolf"

* * *


	37. Frühlingszauber

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene

* * *

**

**oooOOOooo**

Danke schön an Spitzohr, Reditus Mortis, Sally S. und Moonlight für Eure Reviews!

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

_Liebe Leserinnen,  
es hat ein bisschen gedauert, ich weiß, aber ich hoffe, das Kapitel entschädigt fürs Warten. Wieder geht nicht alles glatt zwischen Sanni und Remus, doch am Ende beginnen die Wolken, sich zu lichten. Viel Vergnügen dabei. _

_

* * *

  
_

**oooOOOooo**

Beta-gelesen von TheVirginian, kiitos!

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

**Angels fall first**

An angelface smiles to me  
Under a headline of tragedy  
That smile used to give me warmth  
Farewell - no words to say  
beside the cross on your grave  
and those forever burning candles

Needed elsewhere  
to remind us of the shortness of our time  
Tears laid for them  
Tears of love, tears of fear  
Bury my dreams, dig up my sorrows  
Oh, Lord why  
the angels fall first

(Nightwish)

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

**37. Frühlingszauber**

Schnee glitzerte auf Zweigen und den Nadeln der Bäume. Dächer und Zäune, Schornsteine und Mauern der Stadt bedeckten sich mit puderweißen Mützen, und Eiszapfen reflektierten allenthalben das Licht der Wintersonne wie schimmernde Diamanten.  
Etwas verloren stand ein Mann im grauen Reiseumhang inmitten der fremden Straßen und Häuser. Er sah sich um, dann nahm er seinen Koffer, der ganz offenbar auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte und verkleinerte ihn mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes. Nein, er würde ihn nicht wer weiß wie viele Meilen durch den knietiefen Schnee zerren, auch wenn die Verkleinerung leider nichts am Gewicht des Gepäcks änderte.

Remus Lupin zog noch einmal den Zettel, den er bereits auswendig kannte, aus der Tasche seines Umhangs. Merlin, war das kalt hier! Eine Frau strebte ihm mit eiligem Schritt entgegen. Sie war bis zur Nasenspitze in einen beigefarbenen Pelz gehüllt.

„Entschuldigung", sprach er sie an. „Wo bitte ist der Friedhof?"

Sie blieb stehen und schüttelte den Kopf, dann erwiderte sie etwas Unverständliches. Er versuchte sein Glück auf Französisch und Deutsch, doch das Ergebnis blieb dasselbe: Sie verstand ihn nicht. Besorgt blickte er auf die Kirchturmuhr an der angrenzenden Straßenecke. Ihm blieb noch eine halbe Stunde. Dies war mittlerweile der vierte Apparitionspunkt, den er versuchte, und allmählich kostete ihn die fortschreitende Zeit Nerven.

Die Frau ging schulterzuckend weiter und ließ ihn auf der stillen, verschneiten Straße zurück. Remus zückte ein weiteres Mal den Reiseführer.

‚_Die Verständigung auf Englisch ist heute nirgendwo in Finnland mehr ein Problem.'_

Er nahm das Buch und entsorgte es im nächsten Papierkorb. Bisher hatten ihm die durchwegs freundlichen Menschen bedeutet, er möge, wenn er schon keinen vollständigen Satz auf Finnisch zuwege brachte, doch bitte Schwedisch mit ihnen sprechen. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Er war nicht „lost in translation", sondern „lost without translation".

Das typische Geräusch einer Apparition ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Ein weiteres charakteristisches Plopp folgte. Er fuhr herum und starrte völlig unerwartet in die blauen Augen von Narcissa Malfoy. Neben ihr stand ihr Sohn Draco, und auf dem Gesicht des Jungen spiegelte sich Remus' eigenes Erstaunen wider.

„Remus Lupin. Was für eine Überraschung", sagte Narcissa und reichte ihm ihre Hand, die in einem weichen Wildlederhandschuh steckte.

„Guten Tag", erwiderte Remus. „Narcissa. Mr. Malfoy."

Er bot Draco die Hand, der sie auf einen befehlenden Blick seiner Mutter hin akzeptierte. Doch die grauen Augen des Jungen blieben kalt.

„Es ist diese Kirche", sagte Narcissa. Der Plan in Remus' Hand war ihr nicht verborgen geblieben. „Der Bereich dahinter ist gegen Muggel gesichert. Der Weg führt rechts am Portal vorbei."

Sie setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Bist du bereits einmal hier gewesen?", erkundigte sich Remus höflich.

Sie verneinte.

„Vater hat den Weg beschrieben", antwortete Draco an Stelle seiner Mutter. Es klang trotzig, als wäre allein dies eine Heldentat von Lucius.

Remus nickte nur. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie schwierig die Situation für den jungen Mann war. Obwohl man seinen Vater in einem Blitzprozess abgeurteilt und nach Askaban geschickt und den Familiensitz der Malfoys beschlagnahmt hatte, um daraus ein Museum für den Kampf gegen die Dunklen Künste zu machen, hatte seine Mutter darauf bestanden, dass Draco weiterhin nach Hogwarts zur Schule ging. So wie alle ehemaligen Slytherinschüler war auch er dem Gespött der anderen Jugendlichen preisgegeben. Minerva tat sicherlich, was sie konnte, um den Schulfrieden zu wahren. Die Auflösung des Hauses Slytherin erwies sich als unumgänglich. Konsequenterweise hatte man auch die anderen Häuser formal aufgelöst, doch nur die Slytherins waren nach Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff verteilt worden. Darauf, einige von ihnen im Gryffindorturm unterzubringen, hatte man wohlweislich verzichtet.  
Nach allem, was Remus gehört hatte, bekam die Umgebung Draco nicht gut. Seine Leistungen blieben annehmbar, doch seine mangelnde Disziplin bereitete Minerva heftiges Kopfzerbrechen.

Remus folgte Draco und seiner Mutter auf den schmalen Weg, der neben dem Gebäude entlang führte. Zielsicher wählte Narcissa einen verschneiten Pfad, der neben schmalen Reihen gerade angeordneter Gräber mit polierten schwarzen, sehr einheitlichen Steinen entlang in Richtung eines Friedwaldes führte. Sie schritten auf eine Gruppe alter Eichen zu, die in einem seltsamen Winkel zueinander angeordnet waren: Je fünf von ihnen bildeten eine Seite einer kurzen Allee, die vor einem Kriegerdenkmal aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg endete. Narcissa ging direkt auf den grauen Stein mit den Inschriften und dem davor abgelegten Kranz zu, dann verschwand sie darin. Ihr Sohn folgte ihr auf dem Fuße.  
Remus staunte. Es war der gleiche Portalmechanismus wie am Bahnhof Kings Cross an Gleis 9 ¾.

Der Bereich hinter dem Denkmal sah zunächst genau so aus wie der davor: Ein stiller Wald, tief verschneit und ohne erkennbaren Weg. Allerdings waren die Fußspuren vieler Menschen zu erkennen. Sie waren nicht die ersten hier heute.

„Mutter, was tut er hier?", hörte Remus Draco leise fragen. „Er ist nicht reinblütig."

„Das spielt keine Rolle", entgegnete sie ebenso leise. „Er ist sicher willkommener als wir es sein werden."

„Warum sind wir dann hier?", maulte der Teenager.

„Weil es notwendig ist", gab sie knapp zurück. „Ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne, Draco. Du bist mit den Hietalas verwandt. Sie sind wie wir. Haltung bewahren, denk an deinen Vater."

Remus musste anerkennen, dass Narcissa Draco immerhin im Griff hatte. Sie hatte die letzten Worte noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, als er sich bereits streckte und trotzig das Kinn nach vorne schob.

„Sie sind Wilde", beharrte er jedoch leise.

„Kanntest du den Verstorbenen länger?", erkundigte sich Narcissa jetzt bei Remus, ohne auf den Einwand ihres Sohnes einzugehen.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe ihn erst am Abend vorher getroffen."

Es war nicht notwendig, das ‚Vorher' näher zu erläutern. Sie hatten das Ende des Waldstücks erreicht und stießen auf einen breiten Weg. Vor ihnen öffnete sich eine parkartige Landschaft. Remus hatte noch nie einen solchen Friedhof gesehen. Zwischen Baumgruppen und Rhododendren verbargen sich Statuen. Anders als in London waren es jedoch keine Wasserspeier oder Thestrale, sondern überlebensgroße Nachbildungen von Menschen. Einzeln oder in Gruppen waren sie angeordnet, als lüde die Sonne zu einem Sommerpicknick. Remus' Blick schweifte über eine Gruppe Frauenbildnisse, die sich um spielende Kinder geschart hatten. Nicht weit entfernt ließ ein Jäger seinen Falken steigen. Dieses Standbild musste bereits sehr alt sein, denn das Gesicht des Mannes war verwittert und nicht mehr erkennbar, wohl aber der Handschuh auf seinem Arm. Einige der Statuen trugen traditionelle Zauberergewänder, andere ähnelten mehr Wikingern, mit Hörner- oder Flügelhelmen und Rundschilden. Als wären sie im Kampf erstarrt, reckten sie ihre Schwerter in die Höhe, andere zielten noch im Tod mit ihrem Stab auf einen imaginären Gegner.

Remus' Aufmerksamkeit wurde von der Skulptur einer Frau gefesselt. Sie war ganz aus weißem Marmor gearbeitet. Langes Haar fiel ihr bis auf den Rücken, und in den Falten ihres Gewandes hatten sich Blätter und Äste verfangen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, den Mund geöffnet und die Arme weit ausgebreitet. Klauenartige Füße ragten unter der weißen Robe hervor. Rund um sie schneite es, obwohl keine Wolke den blassen Winterhimmel bedeckte. Remus schauderte. Dies war das Standbild einer Sirene, daran bestand kein Zweifel.

„Es ist dort hinten", hörte Remus Narcissas Stimme an sein Ohr dringen.

Sie wies auf einen etwas tiefer gelegenen Bereich, der über einige Treppen zu erreichen war. Eine Gruppe eng stehender Fichten versperrte teilweise den Blick, doch als sie die Bäume passiert hatten, waren sie am Ziel. Vor ihnen ragte das Bildnis eines geflügelten Wolfes auf. Das Wesen hatte die Schwingen ausgebreitet, und die langen Fangzähne reichten weit über die Lefzen. Neben dem Hukka hockte ein Mann auf einem Schemel. Der fellbesetzte Umhang war so kunstvoll gearbeitet, dass es schien, als blähe er sich im Wind. Auch die langen Haare, der zu zwei Zöpfen geflochtene Bart und die Muskelpakete unter der marmorkalten, mit Runen verzierten Haut schienen bereit, sich jederzeit wieder zu bewegen. In den Armen hielt die Statue ein Cello, und der Bogen lag auf Saiten, die eben noch von sanften Strichen vibriert zu haben schienen. Eng schmiegte sich der Hukka an den Musikanten, das Kinn vertrauensvoll gegen die Schulter seines Herrn gelehnt.  
Rasmus Hietala war mit bestechender Präzision getroffen. Das Bildnis strahlte Frieden und Ruhe aus.

Eine Glocke erklang. Remus sah sich um und stellte fest, dass Narcissa, Draco und er selbst nicht mehr die einzigen Zauberer hier waren. Ein Duzend Menschen musste nach ihnen durch den Wald gekommen sein. Leise Unterhaltungen wurden geführt.

„Narcissa? Narcissa Malfoy?"

Eine Frau mit langen grauen Haaren sprach Mrs. Malfoy an. Remus sah, wie Narcissa sich umwandte.

„Ja. Narcissa Malfoy", antwortete sie zurückhaltend und mit kühler Würde.

„Kaarin Stjärnberg aus Stockholm", stellte sich die Fremde vor. Sie mochte um die sechzig sein. „Ich war mit Ihrem Schwiegervater auf der Handelsuniversität in Amsterdam", sagte sie. „Ich kenne Lucius noch, als er klein war. Wie geht es Ihrem Mann?"

„Nun, Sie haben sicher gehört, dass er nach Askaban gebracht wurde", erwiderte Narcissa kühl.

„Richtig, es stand in der Zeitung", gab die grauhaarige Hexe zurück. „Ich wollte jedoch gerne wissen, ob es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut geht." Sie lächelte verbindlich. „Ich habe noch Bilder zuhause, die er als Junge gemalt hat. Ich mochte ihn - dass er verurteilt wurde, ändert nichts daran."

Narcissas Miene entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Sie haben es sicher nicht leicht derzeit", bemerkte Kaarin Stjärnberg in leichtem Plauderton. „Aber diese Phase wird vorbeigehen, keine Sorge." Sie musterte Draco. „Du meine Güte, Sie müssen der junge Mr. Malfoy sein, Sie sehen Ihrem Vater wirklich sehr ähnlich." Sie reichte jetzt auch Draco die Hand, der sie zögernd ergriff. „Ihr Großvater, junger Mann, war ein begnadeter Cellist", erklärte sie mit Blick auf das Standbild, zu dessen Füßen eine rechteckige Grube in der hartgefrorenen Erde klaffte. „Natürlich war er kein Siren wie Rasmus, man kann das nicht vergleichen, es wäre nicht gerecht. Wenn Sie mehr darüber erfahren möchten, oder falls Sie sich nachher beim Empfang etwas verloren fühlen sollten, erzähle ich Ihnen gerne mehr."

Remus wunderte sich über Kaarin Stjärnberg. Sie schien eine alte Freundin von Abraxas Malfoy zu sein, doch sie machte es Narcissa und Draco leicht, sie bot ihnen Anschluss.

„Danke für das Angebot", sagte Narcissa höflich. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir nachher noch hier sein werden. Wir sind nur gekommen, um unser Beileid auszudrücken."

Stjärnberg lächelte. „Der Weg zurück ist steinig, Narcissa. Aber wie ich sehe, haben Sie ihn bereits in Angriff genommen. Das wird Ihnen die Achtung der alten Familien aus dem Norden einbringen, auch wenn wir auf unterschiedlichen Seiten gestanden haben mögen."

Remus atmete tief durch. Eigentlich war es unglaublich, wie einfach es Leuten wie den Malfoys gemacht wurde, ihren Weg zurück ins Herz der magischen Gesellschaft zu finden. Dass Abraxas' alte Netzwerke jetzt seinen Sohn und dessen Familie noch trugen, sprach für die Beliebtheit des alten Malfoy. Oder vielleicht spielten selbst Auseinandersetzungen wie dieser Krieg aus dem Blickwinkel jahrhundertealter Bindungen der magischen Familien, insbesondere hier im kaum vom Krieg betroffenen Nordeuropa, keine so entscheidende Rolle. Remus wusste, er würde diese Dinge zumindest verstehen und kennen lernen müssen, wenn er begreifen wollte, wie Sanni sich selbst und die Welt sah.

Hierher zu kommen hatte ihn zugegebenermaßen Überwindung gekostet. Er war nicht eingeladen. Doch er hatte entschieden, nicht mehr Wochen warten zu wollen, bis Sanni nach Kanada zurückkehrte, um sie wiederzusehen. Wenn er ehrlich war, beschrieb der Begriff ‚Entscheidung' sein Handeln nicht sehr zutreffend. Die Wahrheit war, dass er von Sehnsucht nach ihr getrieben war. Keine Nacht hatte er mehr richtig geschlafen, seit sie Hogwarts vor zwei Wochen verlassen hatte.

Ausgerechnet das auf Veranlassung von Sirius durch Dumbledore veranstaltete Dinner hatte dazu geführt, dass Remus keine Gelegenheit mehr bekam, mit Sanni allein zu sprechen. In der Gegenwart Dritter war es völlig unmöglich gewesen, ihre ‚Unterhaltung' dort wieder aufzunehmen, wo sie an Abraxas' Grab geendet hatte. Danach hatte ihn der Orden mit Pflichten dermaßen in Beschlag genommen, dass er sich nur mühsam loseisen konnte. Nun würde er Sanni also ein weiteres Mal im Angesicht eines Toten wiedertreffen, auf Rasmus Hietalas Beerdigung.  
Einer kurzfristigen Erkrankung von Rasmus' Mutter verdankte er diese Gelegenheit, denn man hatte die Beisetzung verschoben, um der Frau die Möglichkeit zu geben, nach der Besserung ihres Gesundheitszustands persönlich von ihrem Sohn Abschied zu nehmen.

Wieder erklang die Glocke. Dieses Mal öffneten sich auf den Glockenschlag hin die Türen eines Gebäudes am gegenüberliegenden Ende dieses Teils des Friedhofs, das am ehesten noch einem antiken Tempel glich. Glatte, hohe Säulen stützten ein dreieckiges Dach. Schwarz gewandete Menschen quollen heraus und fanden sich in Gruppen zusammen. Eine Frau in langer, blutroter Robe erschien. Hinter ihr schwebte eine Bahre, die an Schlichtheit kaum zu überbieten war: Zwei Holzstangen, verbunden mit weißem Segeltuch. Auf dieser lag der Tote. Man bestattete Rasmus in den Kleidern, die er am Tag seines Todes getragen hatte, nur dass alle Blutflecke sorgsam entfernt waren und jeder Riss verschlossen. Von den schweren Wunden, die er erlitten hatte, als die halbe Nordwand von Hogwarts ihn und seinen Hukka begrub, war nichts mehr zu sehen. Der junge Zauberer sah aus, als schliefe er bloß.

Eine hagerer Mann mit schütterem Haar und eine kleine Hexe, die sich an seinen Arm gehängt hatte, folgten als erste der Priesterin, die den Leichnam neben sich herschweben ließ. Direkt hinter ihnen ging ein junges Mädchen mit langem, rotem Haar. Sie trug Muggelkleidung; unter ihrem schwarzen Mantel lugten Jeans hervor. Iikka hatte ihr fürsorglich einen Arm um die Schultern gelegt. Remus erinnerte sich daran, dass Matti ihm von dem Muggelmädchen erzählt hatte, das seit mehr als einem Jahr die Freundin des Hukkareiters gewesen war. Iikka, Rasmus' leiblicher Bruder, wirkte neben der zierlichen Frau noch größer. Ihnen folgten die anderen Reiter, und es fiel Remus schwer, sie zu unterscheiden. Nur Manne und Jukka mit ihren schwarzen Haaren und Matti, der schmächtiger war als seine Freunde, erkannte er eindeutig. Sie alle schleppten die unförmigen Koffer mit ihren Instrumenten auf dem Rücken.

Hinter ihnen ging Sanni, die ihre Mutter bei der Hand hielt. Die Laulajatar wirkte gebrechlich, als hätten die letzten Wochen und die Schlacht an ihr gezehrt. Ihre zuletzt grauen Locken waren weiß wie frisch gefallender Schnee.

Nach ihnen folgten weitere Zauberer und Hexen, die Köpfe in Trauer geneigt. Diejenigen, die nicht im Gebäude gewesen waren, bildeten nun eine Art Spalier am Wegesrand, um den Beerdigungszug passieren zu lassen, der sich in Richtung des Grabmals bewegte. Der Pfad war inzwischen deutlich erkennbar: Ein Zauber hatte ihn von Schnee und Eis befreit, zartes Grün spross empor, und je näher die Priesterin kam, desto mehr bunte Blüten reckten ihre Köpfchen in den blassblauen Winterhimmel. Remus staunte – einen derartigen Zauber hatte er noch nie gesehen. Er selbst vermochte einen Zweig zum Blühen zu bringen, aber niemals wäre er so vermessen gewesen, sich an einem Weg wie diesem zu versuchen.

Der Zug war herangekommen, und Remus sah auf Rasmus' blasses Gesicht und in die von Trauer gezeichneten Mienen seiner Eltern. Er fing Mattis dankbaren Blick auf, als dieser seinen Vater im Vorbeigehen erkannte und ihm zunickte. Einen Augenblick später berührte ihn jemand sanft am Arm.

„Remus?"

Es war Sanni, die stehen geblieben war. Ihre Augen war rot gerändert vom Weinen und verquollen, doch der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über ihre Lippen, die von Wind und Kälte rissig und aufgesprungen waren. Sie sah unendlich müde aus, als habe sie tagelang kaum geschlafen.

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist", sagte sie leise und nahm seine Hand, zog ihn auf den Weg und in den Zug hinein, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.

Sie ließ seine Hand nicht mehr los, von dem Augenblick an, als ihre Finger sich um die seinen geschlossen hatten. Weder auf der Strecke zum Grabmal, noch, als sie davor standen und den Worten der rot gewandeten Priesterin lauschten, die Remus freilich überhaupt nicht verstand.

Es war eine kurze Ansprache. Rasmus' Freunde packten ihre Instrumente aus und spielten ein getragenes Stück, während die Leiche ihres Bruders und Freundes in die eckige Grube hinab schwebte. Sanni begann zu weinen, und Remus nahm sie in die Arme, um sie festzuhalten. Tatsächlich schien es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt, sie zu trösten, und er zweifelte nicht einen Augenblick daran, das Richtige zu tun.

Auf einen Wink der Priesterin hin, rieselte die Erde, welche neben dem Grab aufgeschüttet war, in anmutigem Bogen hinab. Schweigend traten die Menschen nun einer nach dem anderen zu den Eltern des Toten. Remus versuchte, sich die Worte für „herzliches Beileid" zu merken, doch bevor er einen peinlichen Fehler machte, entschied er sich, auf Englisch zu kondolieren. Er hatte das Gefühl, die finnischen Worte würden mit einem Knoten in seiner Zunge enden.  
Rasmus' Vater erwiderte Sannis Anteilnahme mit Freundlichkeit, doch seine Mutter bedachte sie mit einem harten, abweisenden Blick, und auch was sie sagte, klang nicht eben freundlich. Sanni gab ihr leise eine Antwort und ging dann weiter, um etwas abseits auf Remus zu warten. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie seine Hand losließ.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, Mr. und Mrs. Hietala", sagte Remus höflich. „Ihr Sohn hat großen Mut bewiesen. Wir alle schulden ihm Dank und Respekt."

Rasmus' Vater erwiderte mit festem Händedruck und starkem Akzent: „Dies von jemandem zu hören, der so lange gegen Voldemort gekämpft hat, erfüllt unser Herz mit Stolz. Meine Frau leidet sehr. Sagen Sie der Heikki Luunta, sie möge ihr die harten Worte verzeihen."

Remus nickte. Ihm gegenüber blieb Rasmus' Mutter still, als sie seine Hand drückte.

„Was hat sie zu dir gesagt?", erkundigte er sich, als er Sanni erreichte, die etwas abseits auf ihn wartete.

„Sie sagte, dass Mutter Schuld habe an Rasmus' Tod", erklang eine Stimme neben ihm. Matti war aufgetaucht und reichte ihm die Hand. „Hallo Remus. Deine Eule hat uns erst heute Morgen erreicht, sie muss im Schneesturm stecken geblieben sein. So konnten wir nicht mehr antworten. Schön, dich zu sehen, auch wenn der Anlass ein besserer sein könnte."

„Ich freue mich auch, Matti", erwiderte Remus. Er sah Sanni an. „Dich trifft keine Schuld, das weißt du. Jeder wusste, was ihn in Hogwarts erwartete."

„Klaara hat Rasmus kaum gekannt", sagte Sanni leise. „Sie trauert um ein Bild. Ich habe ihn großgezogen: ihn getröstet, wenn die Trolle ihm eine blaue Nase geschlagen haben, ihm sein erstes Cello geschenkt und ihn gelehrt, auf den Gesang im Inneren zu hören. Er war so gut mein Sohn wie der ihre."

Matti nahm seine Mutter in die Arme. „Er ist gestorben, als er versucht hat, andere zu retten. Das ist ein guter Tod. Er wird in Wodans Halle sitzen."

Sanni sah nicht aus, als tröste sie diese Aussicht, und Remus nahm sich im Stillen vor, mit seinem Sohn ein Gespräch über Religion zu führen. Es war nichts falsch an Wodans goldener Halle, aber die Glorifizierung eines Heldentodes, am besten noch mit Schwert schwingenden Walküren als Geleit des Toten, erschien ihn doch auf abstruse Art martialisch. Trauer zuzulassen war das einzig Angemessene, angesichts des Todes eines Jungen, der besser mit seinem Cello und seiner kanadischen Freundin an einem Lagerfeuer oder in einem Musikzimmer sitzen sollte, als hier in der gefrorenen Erde zu liegen.

Still beobachteten sie nun, wie Mr. und Mrs. Hietala die Beileidsbekundungen der Gäste entgegen nahmen. Remus sah, wie Kaarin Stjärnberg Narcissa unter ihre Fittiche nahm und sie einigen Bekannten und Freunden vorstellte.

„Ich werde an dem nun folgenden Empfang nicht teilnehmen", erklärte Sanni. „Matti, du und Jukka, ihr werdet die Familie vertreten."

Remus blickte zu dem dunkelhaarigen jungen Zauberer mit den schwarzen Haaren und den grauen Augen hinüber, der jetzt tröstend auf Rasmus' Freundin einsprach.

„Er ist mein Cousin", erklärte Matti beiläufig, als er Remus' Blick bemerkte.

„Großcousin", setzte Sanni hinzu. „Meine Mutter hat fünf Schwestern, mein Vater hatte drei Brüder. Wir sind eine große Sippe."

„Rasmus' Vater ist Mamas Cousin", erläuterte Matti. „Großtante Teresi hat einen Hietala geheiratet. Dessen Mutter war übrigens eine Malfoy. Deshalb ist Narcissa auch hier. Der blonde Junge muss Draco sein."

„Er ist es", bestätigte Remus, der langsam Kopfweh bekam von all den verstrickten Verwandtschaftsverhältnissen. „Ich war sein Lehrer."

„Kümmere dich um ihn auf dem Empfang", bat Sanni ihren Sohn.

„Sein Vater hat Großvater auf dem Gewissen", widersprach Matti empört.

„Dafür hat sein Großvater deinem ein paar Mal das Leben gerettet", sagte Sanni, „und für beides kann Draco ganz und gar nichts."

„Sei ein bisschen vorsichtig", mahnte Remus. „Draco hat noch nicht ganz verstanden, warum seine Eltern dem Dunklen Lord den Rücken gekehrt haben."

„Wir werden nach der Feier noch in die Stadt gehen", kündigte Matti an. „Wir müssen den Kopf frei bekommen, und es gibt einen neuen Musik-Club, der Rasmus gefallen hätte. Könnte später werden."

„Zum Frühstück seid ihr zuhause", entschied Sanni. „Und keine Muggelmädchen, unser Stadthaus hier in Tampere ist voller magischer Artefakte."

Matti verzog das Gesicht. „Du bist doch morgen noch hier?", fragte er Remus.

Remus tauschte einen Blick mit Sanni, dann nickte er.

„Sannitara, ist es in deinem Sinne, dass die Laulajatar am Grab steht und zaubert?", erkundigte sich eine dunkle Männerstimme.

Alarmiert blickte Remus auf und sah in die braunen Augen eines Fremden.

„Terve, Matthew", erwiderte Sanni und umarmte den hoch gewachsenen Mann. „Ja, wir haben das im Vorfeld besprochen. Sie hat Rasmus mit großgezogen, und sie hat ihn sehr geliebt. Sie will ihm ein letztes Geschenk machen."

Tatsächlich stand die alte Hexe schon geraume Zeit vor dem Standbild und strich mit ihren Klauen über das Gesicht der Statue. Die Laulajatar öffnete den Mund, doch kein Gesang war zu hören, sondern der melodische Klang eines Cello. Wie ihre Tochter verstand sie es, ohne Instrument ein ganzes Orchester zum Leben zu erwecken, doch sie beschränkte sich auf die satten Frequenzen der Celli. Sanfte Töne, leidenschaftlich und weich, ergossen sich aus dem mageren Körper der Alten. Remus konnte nicht sagen, dass es schön klang. Er hatte klassische Orchester harmonischer spielen hören und Sanni lieblicher singen. Doch dem Kadenzweben der Laulajatar haftete eine Macht an, der sich niemand der Umstehenden zu entziehen vermochte.

Und dann begann es: Rund um das Grab begann der Schnee zu tauen, zartes Grün schob sich aus der braunen Erde, Schösslinge trieben in den Himmel, und Ranken umschlangen den Hukka. Die Melodie schwoll an, ein Crescendo der Fülle, und die Schösslinge breiteten sich aus, entfalteten Blätter zunächst in hellem Frühlingsgrün, dann auch in dunkleren Tönen, und formten schließlich sich im Wind wiegende Kunstwerke, die sich zu Gestalten und lebenden Figuren verdichteten. Drei Hukka wuchsen aus dem frostschlafenden Boden, geboren aus Brombeer-, Himbeer- und Holundersträuchern. Ihre Reiter folgten. Von Ulmen, Birken und Eschen ins Leben gerufen, formierten sie sich zu einem Streichquartett. So exakt war die blühende Darstellung der Laulajatar, dass Remus meinte, die Gesichtzüge von Iikka, Matti und Jukka zu erkennen. Zuletzt reckte sich ein biegsamer Ahorn aus der Erde, dessen schlanker Stamm und eigenwillig gebogene Zweige eine zarte Frauengestalt bildeten. Feuerdorn entfaltete sich vom Wipfel des kanadischen Nationalbaums herab, geschwungen wie die flammendroten Locken von Rasmus' junger Gefährtin.

Die Musik verstummte. In blühender Harmonie hatten sie sich um Rasmus' Grabmal geschart: Seine Freunde, seine Liebe und die Musik, die sein Leben bestimmt hatte.

Die Laulajatar sank in sich zusammen, und Sanni lief zum Grab, um ihre Mutter zu stützen. Auf dem jetzt fahlen Gesicht der Sängerin lag ein Ausdruck tiefer Zufriedenheit. Alle verstanden ihre wortlose Botschaft: Nun war der Tote nicht mehr allein.

„Sie hat ihm den Frühling geschenkt", sagte Jukka leise. Dann wandte er sich ab, legte Matti eine Hand auf die Schulter und zog ihn mit sich fort.

Während noch etliche Hexen und Zauberer darauf warteten, Mr. und Mrs. Hietala ihr Beileid auszusprechen, begannen sich die Reihen insgesamt zu lichten. Das charakteristische Geräusch von Disapparitionen war allenthalben zu hören.

„Du wirst dich mit deiner Mutter sicher zurückziehen wollen, Sanni", vermutete Matthew, der wie die jungen Hukkareiter mit kanadischem Akzent sprach. „Vielleicht sehen wir uns zum Abendessen?"

Seine Stimme klang tief und angenehm, und Remus konnte in dem gut aussehenden, ehrlichen Gesicht nichts finden, das ihn abstieß. Dennoch spürte er ein wachsendes Unbehagen angesichts des Mannes. Niemand außer Sirius, Eero und ihm selbst hatte Sanni je mit ihrem Kurznamen angesprochen.

„Tut mir sehr Leid", hörte er Sanni sagen. „Heute Abend habe ich sicher keine Zeit. Matthew, das hier ist Remus Lupin. Remus, Matthew Senkonen arbeitet bei der kanadischen Botschaft in Helsinki. Was aber viel wichtiger ist, er war kanadischer Meister im Speerwurf, und er hat den Jungs alles beigebracht, was sie übers Axtwerfen und sonstigen Kampfsport wissen. Wir haben viele Jahre zusammen in Kanada gelebt."

Matthew reichte Remus die Hand und musterte ihn ruhig, jedoch nicht unbedingt freundlich.

„_Der_ Remus Lupin? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich Sie jemals zu Gesicht bekommen würde." Er wandte sich wieder Sanni zu. „Unser Termin morgen früh...?"

„Steht", erwiderte sie freundlich. „Wie immer um acht Uhr."

Matthew nickte, Zufriedenheit im Blick. „Bis dann", sagte er, küsste erst Sanni, dann die Laulajatar auf die Wange und stapfte davon.

„Mr. Senkonen ist Kanadier?", erkundigte sich Remus.

„Seine Eltern sind noch in Lahti aufgewachsen, aber er wurde in Winnipeg geboren", antwortete sie. „Er ist Spezialist für alles, das man werfen kann. Ihn zum Lehrer zu haben war ein Glücksfall für meine Kinder." Auf Remus fragenden Blick hin rang sie sich ein schmales Lächeln ab. „Sie sind irgendwie alle meine Söhne", sagte sie leise. „Aber Rasmus...er war mir sehr nah. Sein Herz war so groß, dass ich mich oft für das meine geschämt habe." Sie nahm die Hand ihrer Mutter, die eine leise Melodie summte und völlig geistesabwesend schien, und lehnte ihren Kopf an Remus' Schulter.

Er hielt ganz still und atmete den Duft ihrer Haare ein, während er vorsichtig einen Arm um ihre Schulter legte. Er spürte seinen eigenen Herzschlag kräftig und leicht pochend an die Brustwand trommeln. Auf und an dem Grabmal blühten Sommerblumen, die Brombeeren dufteten so stark, dass man erwartete, jeden Augenblick das Brummen von Bienen hören zu müssen. Die Zahl der Zauberer und Hexen auf dem Friedhof verminderte sich kontinuierlich.

„Miss Sanni?"

Das dünne Stimmchen ließ Remus aufblicken. Er erkannte Enni, die Hauselfe, die sich tief verbeugte.

„Soll Enni die Mistress Mailis nach Hause bringen?", erkundigte sie sich. „Master Matti sagte, Sie würden nicht mehr zum Empfang gehen."

„Sehr umsichtig, dich noch zu schicken", lobte Sanni leise.

Sie fragte ihre Mutter etwas auf Finnisch, und die Laulajatar lächelte. Enni nickte, nahm die Hand der Sirene und verschwand mit ihr, nachdem beide noch ein letztes Mal nah an das Grab herangetreten waren, wo Remus die Hauselfe vernehmlich schluchzen und seufzen hörte. Enni war noch viel faltiger geworden, als Remus sie in Erinnerung hatte, und das Büschel weißer Haare auf ihrem Kopf war gänzlich verschwunden.

„Sie ist alt geworden, deine kleine Hauselfe", sagte er leise zu Sanni.

„Wie wir alle", erwiderte Sanni seufzend. Sie wischte sich mit einer entschiedenen Bewegung die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Wir sollten gehen", stellte sie mit einem Blick auf den sich leerenden Friedhof fest.

Nur Rasmus' Eltern, ein paar nahe Verwandte und die Priesterin standen noch beim Grab. Sanni wandte sich ab und ging langsam in Richtung des Friedwaldes, durch den Remus mit Narcissa und Draco zusammen gekommen war. Remus folgte ihr schweigend, da sie das Wort nicht an ihn richtete, und ihr die Stille durchaus recht zu sein schien. Als sie neben der Kirche wieder auf die verschneite Straße traten, zog Sanni ein Handy aus ihrer Tasche und telefonierte kurz.

„Muggeltechnik?", erkundigte sich Remus etwas überrascht und auch interessiert.

„Ich kann der Taxizentrale keinen Patronus schicken", erwiderte Sanni. „Du weißt ja, das Geheimhaltungsabkommen." Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, das ihn entfernt an die alte Sanni erinnerte. „Außerdem beherrsche ich den Patronus-Zauber nicht, und so kann ich dir unterwegs etwas von der Stadt zeigen. Matti wird sicher auch noch eine Stadtführung mit dir veranstalten wollen, wobei ich mir sicher bin, er setzt andere Glanzlichter."

„Mir schien er eher an Zerstreuung interessiert", gab Remus zurück.

„Die Jungs müssen ihren eigenen Weg finden, mit dem Verlust und der Trauer umzugehen", nahm Sanni ihre Söhne in Schutz.

„So war es nicht gemeint", erwiderte Remus.

„Wo ist dein Gepäck?", erkundigte sich Sanni, als das Taxi um die Ecke bog.

„In meiner Tasche, miniaturisiert", antwortete er.

„Du hast es die ganze Zeit geschleppt?", fragte Sanni halb entsetzt, halb amüsiert.

Der Taxifahrer stieg aus und öffnete den Fond des Wagens.

„Du bist natürlich unser Gast", sagte Sanni, als Remus einen Moment zu zögern schien. „Ich meine, falls es dir recht ist?" Für einen Augenblick wirkte sie beinahe unsicher.

Remus fing den Blick ihrer Augen ein. „Doch, Sanni", sagte er ernsthaft. „Es ist mir recht. Sogar sehr. Vielen Dank."

Der Fahrer schloss die Tür, nachdem Sanni neben Remus auf den Rücksitz geklettert war, und als der Motor zu brummen begann, nahm Remus Sannis Hand in die seine. Diesmal war es keine Geste des Trostes, sondern es bedeutete weitaus mehr. Die plötzliche zarte Röte, die Sannis Wangen überzog, gab Remus deutlich zu verstehen, dass ihr dies ebenso bewusst war wie ihm selbst, und sein Herz pochte auf einmal spürbar gegen den Brustkorb.

„Siehst du die weißen Zinnen dort drüben?" Sanni wies aus dem Fenster und lenkte ihn von seinen Gefühlen ab. „Das ist das alte Stadtschloss von Tampere. Es wurde im siebzehnten Jahrhundert auf den Mauern einer Festung aus karolingischer Zeit erbaut und zuletzt 1815 renoviert."

Remus horchte auf ihre Stimme, die mit jedem Satz an Sicherheit gewann, und er ließ sich darauf ein, ihr in die Geschichte der alten Stadt zu folgen. Das unsichere Terrain aus verwirrten Gefühlen und alten Verletzungen würden sie beide heute noch früh genug betreten müssen.

* * *

**_Fortsetzung folgt_**


	38. Die zweite Chance

**Die zweite Chance**

**Fanfiction von Slytherene**

**

* * *

  
**

**oooOOOooo**

Danke schön an Textehexe, Alcina, Spitzohr, Sally S., Moonlight, Harriet Smethwyck und Morti für Eure Reviews!

**oooOOOooo**

**

* * *

oooOOOooo  
**

_Liebe Leserinnen,  
hat ein bisschen gedauert, aber voilá: Hier kommt das letzte Kapitel der Saga um Remus und Sanni. Besorgt Tee und Kekse und lehnt Euch entspannt zurück, denn jetzt wird es romantisch. Und irgendwie muss ich das Rating ja auch mal rechtfertigen ;-)_

**oooOOOooo**

**

* * *

  
**

**oooOOOooo**

Meergrün beta-gelesen von TheVirginian, danke sehr!

**oooOOOooo**

**

* * *

oooOOOooo  
**

**Come cover me**

Cover the night with your love  
Dry the rain from my beaten face  
Drink the wine the red sweet taste of mine

Come cover me with you  
For the thrill  
till you will take me in  
Come comfort me in you  
Young love must  
Live twice only for us

**(Nightwish)**

**oooOOOooo**

**

* * *

  
**

**38. Die zweite Chance**

Von außen betrachtet erwies sich das Stadthaus der Nykänen in Tampere als nicht weiter bemerkenswert. Es lag in einer ruhigen Straße in unmittelbarer Nähe des Pyhäjärvi, eines der beiden Seen der Stadt, inmitten eines parkähnlichen Gartens. Ein hoher Zaun und eine dichte Hecke schützten den inneren Bereich gegen neugierige Blicke von außen. Die schwere Tür aus dunklem Holz öffnete sich, ohne dass Sanni ihren Zauberstab oder einen Schlüssel auch nur angerührt hatte.

Enni huschte eilig durch den Flur davon, in der Hand einen Korb mit Pilzen. Helles Licht flutete in den schmalen Durchgang. Eine Wand des Flurs bestand aus Glas, und Remus' Blick wurde von einer baumhohen Halle gefangen genommen. Eine Phalanx dicht an dicht gereihter Oberlichter ließ das Sonnenlicht ungehindert hereinfluten. Die Strahlen verteilten sich auf den Wipfeln zartgrüner Birken und olivgesprenkelter Buchen, gelangten hier und da bis auf den Erdboden, wo Waldmeister neben Maiglöckchen einen dichten, zarten Teppich aus Grün und Weiß woben.

„Das Reich meiner Mutter", erklärte Sanni lächelnd.

„Ihr habt ein Haus mit eigenem Wald – innen?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sehe den Sinn, aber ich muss dennoch zugeben, das ist…bemerkenswert."

„Es ist notwendig", erwiderte Sanni. „Darf ich dir den Mantel abnehmen?"

„Warte, lass mich erst das Gepäck herausnehmen", antwortete Remus, zog seinen Koffer aus der Tasche und vergrößerte ihn.

Die Tür der Waldhalle schwang auf. Vogelgezwitscher und der Duft von Frühlingsblumen fluteten auf den Gang. Enni eilte hastig herbei. Sie rief Sanni hektisch etwas zu und riss Remus förmlich den Reiseumhang aus der Hand. Sanni sagte etwas auf Finnisch zu der Hauselfe, und Enni nickte eifrig.

„Mister Lupin wollen Enni folgen. Sie zeigen Zimmer", kündigte sie dann auf Englisch an. Mit einem Wink ihres Fingers schwebte Remus' schwerer Koffer die gewundene Treppe hinauf, und die Elfe bedeutete Remus, ihr zu folgen.

„Du wirst dich nach der Reise und dem kalten Friedhof sicher etwas frisch machen wollen", vermutete Sanni. „In deinem Brief stand, du bist mit Finnair nach Helsinki geflogen und hast von dort aus den Zug genommen. Gibt es keine Portschlüssel mehr in England?"

„Ich wollte Eero nicht belästigen", gab Remus zurück. „Und dem britischen Ministerium weiche ich lieber aus. Umbridge hat mir den Auftritt bei Mattis Anhörung sehr übel genommen, es gab eine Menge Ärger, nachdem ihr heimgekehrt seid."

„Das tut mir Leid", bekräftigte Sanni. „Hast du Hunger? Es ist lange nach Mittag."

„Nicht zu sehr", erwiderte Remus mit der ihm eigenen Bescheidenheit.

„Tee, Scones und Laskiaispulla", entschied Sanni. „Ich treffe dich in einer halben Stunde im Salon. Enni wird dir alles zeigen."

Remus folgte der Hauselfe, die ihn in ein Zimmer im ersten Stock führte. Angesichts der fantastischen Aussicht auf den See, den das riesige Fenster bot, stockte ihm der Atem. Er hatte stets gewusst, dass Sannis Familie reich war, aber es zu wissen und es zu sehen, war etwas völlig anderes. Er konnte nicht widerstehen und öffnete trotz der Kälte draußen die Tür zum Balkon. Klare Luft, die mit dem Londoner Smog nichts gemein hatte, strömte über sein Gesicht und die Hände, die Nachmittagssonne spiegelte sich träge in der blanken Oberfläche des Sees. Das weite, nur spärlich besiedelte Land hatte ihn bereits auf dem Weg nach Tampere in seinen Bann geschlagen. Die Freiheit schien hier förmlich mit Händen zu greifen. Fast ein wenig bedauernd riss er sich von dem faszinierenden Anblick los.

Das in hellen Farben gehaltene Gästezimmer war größer als seine ganze Wohnung in London, und das angeschlossene Bad lockte mit Wärme und dem Wohlgeruch eines eingelassenen Bades. Enni hatte Handtücher auf dem Rand der Badewanne bereit gelegt, in die heiße Steine eingewickelt waren, um sie zu wärmen. Ihm wurde erst klar, wie kalt ihm gewesen war, als das warme Badewasser seine Schultern duftend umschmeichelte. Er war müde und hatte Mühe, in dieser entspannenden Atmosphäre die Augen offen zu halten.  
Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Badezimmertür ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Merlins Bart, er war doch nicht eingenickt?

„Miss Sanni sagt, Enni soll fragen, ob Mister Lupin lieber ausruhen möchten?", quiekte die Elfe.

„Nein. Nein, ich komme sofort." Remus zog sich aus der Wanne und rief mit einer Geste seinen Zauberstab auf. Ein Trocknungszauber verkürzte die Zeitspanne, bis er fertig angezogen war, erheblich. Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Nachdem er es zwei Wochen schier nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte vor Sehnsucht danach, Sanni wiederzusehen, schlief er nun einfach in ihrer Badewanne ein. Vielleicht hatte er auch schlicht nur Angst vor der eigenen Courage.

Enni erwartete ihn vor der Tür seines Zimmers und trippelte voran die Treppe hinab. Sie führte ihn in einen großzügigen Raum, dem der Begriff ‚Salon' nicht wirklich gerecht wurde – es war mehr ein privates, wenn auch sehr großzügiges und exklusives Wohnzimmer.

Eine Glasveranda führte auf eine Terrasse, die direkt am See lag. Der Ausblick auf den Pyhäjärvi war auch hier atemberaubend. Am Steg lag eine Segeljolle, und ein Bootsschuppen beherbergte vermutlich noch mehr Wasserfahrzeuge. Die Wände waren mit Bücherregalen bedeckt, und allein der Wert des Inhalts eines einzigen Regals hätte Remus' Jahresgehalt als Lehrer in Hogwarts aufgezehrt. Obwohl ein weiches Ledersofa direkt am brennenden Kaminfeuer zum Verweilen einlud, blieben Remus' Finger an einem Band über Zauberkunde aus dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert hängen.  
Ein helles Lachen riss ihn aus seiner Kontemplation.

„Du hast dich wahrlich nicht verändert", stellte Sanni fest. „Ein Buch in deinen Händen, und nicht einmal der Duft von Flugdarjeeling kann dich in aus deinen Gedanken locken."

Langsam wandte er sich um. „Ich habe dich nicht kommen hören", bekannte er und stellte das antiquarische Buch zurück.

Sein Blick wanderte über ihre schmale Gestalt. In Jeans und Pullover wirkte sie beinahe noch zierlicher als in den raumgreifenden Roben, die sie am Vormittag getragen hatte.

„Du gibst noch immer Muggelkleidern den Vorzug", sagte er mit halbem Lächeln. „Da Protest auszuschließen ist, vermute ich schlicht persönliche Präferenz."

„Wir haben solange in einer Muggelumgebung gelebt, dass niemand von uns Zaubererroben noch als normale Bekleidung betrachtet", gab sie zurück. „Falls du dich von den alten Schinken lösen kannst, hätte ich Tee anzubieten oder auch etwas Stärkeres."

Auf das Stichwort schwebte ein Tablett herein, beladen mit Teekanne, Scones, frischer Sahne, Laskiaispulla, Marmelade und zwei Whiskygläsern – und einem Schälchen, in dem in winzige Würfel geschnittenes Hühnerfleisch lag. Sanni stellte für Remus eine Tasse und einen Teller auf den niedrigen Couchtisch und ließ sich ins Sofa sinken.

„Du ahnst nicht, wie dankbar ich für dein Kommen bin", sagte sie leise.

Remus schluckte angesichts dieses freimütigen Bekenntnisses und nahm ihr gegenüber auf einem Sessel Platz. Weich fühlte sich das teure Leder unter seinen Fingern an, als er über die Armlehne strich. Sanni schenkte ihnen beiden Tee ein, dann nahm sie das Schälchen mit dem Fleisch und klopfte mit ihrem Löffel dagegen. Das zarte Porzellan gab einen klingenden Ton von sich, und plötzlich regte sich eines der Kissen, die neben Sanni auf dem Sofa lagen. Eine schwarze Nase hob sich schnüffelnd in die Luft, und ein Zittern lief durch das pelzige Bündel. Vier kurze Beine entfalteten sich unter dem zu einem Buckel gebogenen Körper, und dann ließ sich die schwarze Katze vorsichtig vom Sofa gleiten. Mit steifen, staksenden Schritten näherte sie sich dem Napf, und dann schnellte eine rosa Zunge aus dem Mäulchen hervor.  
Es war eine alte Katze, das war offensichtlich. Remus starrte auf das magere Tier, dann sah er fragend zu Sanni.

„Ist das…?"

Sie nickte. „Das ist Kralle Taschenkatze. Wie du siehst, habe ich gut auf sie aufgepasst."

Remus glitt unwillkürlich von seinem Sessel und auf die Knie, seine Finger berührten vorsichtig das glänzende schwarze Fell.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es dich noch gibt", sagte er leise zu der Katze, die immer noch eifrig das fein zerkleinerte Fleisch aufleckte. Sachte streichelte er über den Rücken des Pelztierchens. Kralle schnurrte zufrieden, und ihr ganzer Körper vibrierte. Sie beendete ihre Mahlzeit und presste dann den Kopf vertrauensvoll in Remus' Handfläche. Remus entfuhr ein Laut zwischen Lachen und Weinen. Der Anblick des greisen Tieres machte ihm schmerzlich bewusst, wie viel er verpasst hatte, und dies war nur der geringste Teil. An Sanni und Matti zu denken versagte er sich mit der letzten Kraft seiner bröckelnden Fassung.

Sanni hatte sich indessen auch auf den Teppich herabgelassen und streichelte sachte über Kralles Nacken. Die Berührung ihrer Hand, als sie Remus' Finger in die ihren schloss, brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Die Anspannung der letzten Tage und Wochen brach sich in einem Gefühlsausbruch Bahn, der Remus schlicht einer Flutwelle gleich hinwegspülte. Dass es Sanni, in deren Armen er sich wiederfand, nicht besser erging, machte die Sache keineswegs weniger peinlich.

„Merlin, es tut mir Leid", brachte Remus mit Mühe hervor, als das Abebben seiner Schluchzer ihn wieder halbwegs zu Atem kommen ließen. „Ich wollte nicht…" Hilflos zuckte er die Schultern, als die Tränen in ihrem Gesicht ihn ein weiteres Mal mit sich zu reißen drohten. „Ich wollte nicht…"

„Ich auch nicht", flüsterte Sanni. „Die Contenance verlieren, meine ich." Sie zog das Tablett mit einem „Accio" heran und reichte Remus eines der gut gefüllten Whiskygläser. „Versuch das hier."

Sie selbst nahm das andere Glas und stieß es gegen seines. „_Hölkynkölyn_", sagte sie und leerte es in einem Zug.

„Cheers", erwiderte er und tat es ihr gleich. Brennend und aromatisch bahnte sich der Feuerwhisky den Weg hinab in seinen Magen, wo er ein Gefühl beruhigender Wärme entfaltete.

„Skandinavier glauben, sie könnten jedes Problem mit Alkohol lösen", stellte Remus scherzhaft fest.

„Idiootti", erwiderte Sanni wenig galant und lachte, wobei ihr letzte helle Tränen noch immer die Wange hinunter kullerten. „Wir Finnen trinken nur zum Spaß und bei unüberwindlichen Problemen."

„Und darf ich erfahren, was für ein unüberwindliches Problem dich dem Teufel Alkohol in die Arme treibt?" Der leichte Tonfall tat Remus erstaunlich gut und half ihm, seine Sinne zu sammeln.

„Du", erwiderte sie ernsthaft. „Du bist mein unüberwindliches Problem."

„Merlin", seufzte er leise und legte vorsichtig eine Hand an ihre Wange. Sanni war so nah, dass er die Wärme spüren konnte, die von ihr ausging. Er war sich ihrer Nähe plötzlich so körperlich bewusst, dass ihm das Blut zwischen die Lenden schoss. Ein Ort, wo er es in diesem Augenblick ganz sicher nicht gebrauchen konnte. Es fehlte in seinem Kopf, mit dem er doch denken musste! Sannis Finger in seinem Haar halfen auch nicht gerade bei diesem Unterfangen, ebenso wenig wie ihr schneller, pochender Herzschlag unter den Fingern seiner linken Hand, von der er bei Merlin nicht mehr sagen konnte, wie sie auf Sannis Brust gelangt war. Hastig beschloss er, das sinnlose Unterfangen des Nachdenkens aufzugeben und zog Sanni näher. Ihre Lippen waren so weich unter seinen Fingerkuppen, er musste einfach herausfinden, wie sie sich an den seinen anfühlen würden. Der erste Kuss brachte sein Herz zum Rasen und sein Denken vollständig zum Erliegen. Von einem Augenblick zum nächsten waren achtzehn Jahre und alle Verletzungen wie fortgewischt. Mit jeder Berührung wichen Unsicherheit und Schmerz einem tiefen, ursprünglichen Vertrauen, mit jedem Kleidungsstück, das sie einander vom Leib zogen, kamen sie dem Winter `82 näher. Sannis Fingern schien ein magischer Magnetismus inne zu wohnen – Remus' Blut folgte ihnen, egal wo auf seinem Körper sie ihn berührten. Jeder Kuss machte ihm klar, dass es genau das war, wonach er gehungert hatte, und jeder weitere ließ ihn nur mit unbändiger Sehnsucht nach mehr zurück.

Mit fiebrigen, zitternden Händen streifte er ihr schließlich Hemd und Höschen ab, um gleich darauf verzaubert inne zu halten. Die flackernden Flammen des Kamins warfen Myriaden gelbroter Lichter über ihre zarte Haut, überzogen die hellen Locken ihrer Scham mit einem Goldton und verliehen selbst den weißen Strähnen in ihrem langen Haar einen feurigen Schimmer. Feine weiße Narben zogen in parallelen Streifen über ihren Leib, dort wo die Schwangerschaft mit Matti ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Remus berührte sie zögerlich, zärtlich. Wie gerne wäre er damals bei ihr gewesen, hätte sie betrachtet und geliebt mit ihrem runden, schwellenden Bauch, in dem ihr gemeinsames Kind heranwuchs. Das Gefühl, etwas Wertvolles verloren zu haben, schmerzte unerwartet stark. Remus wischte es beiseite. Er konnte später trauern, sie hatten das Hier und Jetzt miteinander, und sie war hinreißend.

„Du bist wunderschön", sagte er leise und wenig originell.

„Danke", erwiderte sie und grinste. „Du hast dich auch ganz gut gehalten. Ich hatte große Angst, einen Glatzkopf mit Bierbauch vor Dolohov retten zu müssen. Severus hatte so etwas angedeutet."

„Merlin, und ich habe Sirius davon abgehalten, ihn zu erwürgen, unendlich viele Male!" rief Remus mit gespielter Empörung aus.

Sanni prustete, ihr Lachen steckte ihn an, und er spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Die Heiterkeit verebbte, und Sannis Gesicht wurde ernst, auch wenn ihre Augen ihn weiter anstrahlten.

„Ich bin ein bisschen unsicher", gestand sie. „Ich will das hier so sehr."

„Du bist die Frau", entgegnete Remus. „Wenn hier jemand nervös sein muss, bin ich das."

Sachte strich er ihr eine lange Strähne hinters Ohr. Ihr Haar war weich und duftete nach frisch gefallenem Schnee, selbst hier am offenen Kaminfeuer. Doch Remus konnte auch ihre Erregung riechen, und noch mehr als ihr Anblick trieb ihm dies den Schweiß auf die Haut und das Blut zwischen die Lenden. Doch er wollte nicht über sie herfallen wie ein ausgehungertes Tier, ein Vorsatz, der sich vermutlich in Luft auflösen würde, wenn er ihr auch nur ein winziges, weiteres Stückchen näher kam.

Sanni breitete die Arme aus, und Remus ließ sich willig in ihre Umarmung fallen. Das Gefühl, sie so nackt, Haut an Haut zu spüren, ließ ihn schwindlig werden vor Glück. Um die Beherrschung zu wahren, begann er konzentriert, jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut mit Lippen, Zunge und Zähnen zu erkunden. Sanni gab sich ihm hin, ohne Hemmungen, ohne weitere Gedanken, und bald brachte er sie mit seinen Liebkosungen dazu, dass sie sich keuchend vor Lust unter ihm wand, Brüste und Scham seinen lockenden Küssen entgegenhebend. Plötzlich packte sie ihn an den Oberarmen, drehte ihn sachte auf den Rücken, und brachte ihr Gesicht direkt vor seines.

„Wie lange willst du mich noch warten lassen, Remus Lupin? Sind achtzehn Jahre nicht genug?"

„Ich dachte, du kannst ein bisschen Vorsprung gebrauchen. Ich werde nicht lange durchhalten", gab er atemlos zurück.

Seine Erektion rieb gegen ihren Schenkel, und er hätte laut aufstöhnen können vor Lust. Im nächsten Augenblick tat er genau dies, denn Sanni hatte sein Glied mit sanftem Griff an die richtige Stelle gebracht, und ließ sich langsam darauf hinabgleiten. Hitze und Enge umfingen Remus, der für einen Moment die Augen schloss, um dem Gefühl nachzuspüren, bevor er begann, Sannis Kopf zu sich herunter zu ziehen, sie zu küssen und sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen.  
Er gab sein Bemühen, seine Erregung zu beherrschen auf, als der Raum begann, sich um ihn zu drehen. Er ertrank in seiner Lust, die in Wellen über ihn hinwegrollte und jeden Muskel am Ende weich und biegsam wie Gummi machte, ein Gefühl erschöpfter Befriedigung zurücklassend. Zärtlich küsste er Sanni, deren Augen noch immer dunkel vor Begehren flackerten.

„Bitte gib mir fünf Minuten", bat er.

Sie lachte. „Wir haben die ganze…." Ihr Blick ging zum Fenster. „Nun, den ganzen Nachmittag und die Nacht", stellte sie kichernd fest. „Ich bin sicher, du wirst mich noch zufrieden stellen."

„Vollständig", versprach er. „Sobald ich wieder Luft bekomme."

Remus Lupin hielt Wort. Zwischen Scones mit Sahne sowie dem ersten Tee und dem zweiten Glas Whisky kam Sanni zitternd unter ihm, seinen Namen auf den Lippen. Gegen Mitternacht schließlich, nachdem sie einander so oft geliebt hatten, dass Remus fürchtete, am Morgen nicht gerade gehen zu können, nachdem sie Stunden eng umschlungen auf dem Sofa gesessen, Kralle Taschenkatze gestreichelt und Erinnerungen ebenso beschworen wie Erlebnisse aus der Zeit, die sie einander fern gewesen waren, ausgetauscht hatten, schlief Sanni schließlich in Remus' Armen ein.

Er selbst war viel zu aufgewühlt, um zu schlafen. Das süße, schwere und berauschende Gefühl in seiner Mitte, das seine Brust eng machte vor Freude und Glück, war ihm durchaus bekannt und willkommen.

„Ich liebe dich, Sanni Nykänen", sagte er leise. Sie lächelte im Schlaf. „Ich glaube, ich habe nie damit aufgehört, all die Jahre war dieses Gefühl immer da."

Still lauschte er auf das Knacken des langsam herunter brennenden Feuers, atmete den Duft der Geliebten und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Dass diese Nacht nicht ihre letzte sein würde, daran hatte er keinen Zweifel. Er verfügte zwar über keine genaue Vorstellung davon, wie sich sein Leben nun verändern würde, doch eines wusste er sicher: Sanni und er, sie gehörten zusammen.

Das Klappen der Tür und aufgeregtes Lachen und unterdrücktes Kichern rissen ihn aus diesen angenehmen Gedanken.

„Im Wohnzimmer im Schrank", hörte er jemanden flüstern.

Schritte kamen näher, dann gab es einen dumpfen Schlag. Diesem folgte ein Schmerzenslaut und etwas, das wie ein Fluch klang.

„_Lumos_!", gebot Remus, um im nächsten Moment die Augen zusammen zu kneifen. Nicht nur die Kerzen, auch alle Lampen im Raum leuchteten auf.

Remus starrte in Jukkas erstauntes Gesicht. Der junge Zauberer rieb sich das Knie, mit dem er offenbar an die Tischkante gestoßen war, und ließ die volle Flasche Feuerwhisky sinken, die er eben aus dem Schrank genommen hatte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Matti von der Tür her.

„Äh, nur deine Eltern", beeilte sich Jukka zu antworten. „Auf dem Sofa."

Remus zog indessen die Decke etwas höher und dämpfte das Licht. Nicht eine Sekunde zu früh, denn Matti trat neugierig in den Raum. Mit einem Anflug von Peinlichkeit beobachte Remus, wie sich die Nasenflügel seines Sohnes blähten. Natürlich, er war ein Wolfs-Animagus, sein Geruchssinn mochte gut und gerne dem seines Vaters ebenbürtig sein.

„Oh Merlin", entfuhr es dem jungem Zauberer, als er den Blick über die leeren Gläser und Teller sowie seine Mutter und Remus schweifen ließ, und eins und eins zusammenzählte.

„Nackt", ergänzte Jukka überflüssigerweise. „Das habe ich vergessen, zu erwähnen."

Die beiden Jungen starrten mit verblüfften Mienen auf das Paar.

„Leise, bitte", sagte Remus. „Eure Mutter schläft."

„Wir gehen dann mal wieder", erklärte Jukka und zerrte Matti am Ärmel. „Komm schon."

Matti schüttelte den Kopf, folgte jedoch seinem ‚Bruder' und sagte etwas auf Finnisch zu ihm.

„Ist ja gut, das kannst du ihn morgen fragen", antwortete Jukka.

„Nicht zu fassen, und mir verbietet sie, Mädchen mit nach Hause zu nehmen", hörte Remus seinen Sohn sagen.

„Sie hat Muggelmädchen gesagt", korrigierte ihn Jukka. „Und dein Vater ist kein Muggel, echt nicht."

Die Tür schloss sich hinter den beiden. Sanni gähnte und streckte sich. „Sind sie weg?"

Remus wandte sich zu ihr um. „Du Hexe, warst du die ganze Zeit wach?"

Sanni blinzelte. „Nein, erst, seit du hier drin die Festbeleuchtung getestet hast. Aber ich dachte, du liegst vorne, da kannst du auch mit ihnen sprechen. Immerhin musste ich das achtzehn Jahre allein tun."

„Wirklich?", erkundigte sich Remus. Es war die Gelegenheit eine Frage zu stellen, die ihm seit der Beerdigung auf den Nägeln brannte. „Ich hätte schwören können, du und dieser Matthew Senkonen…" Er vollendete den Satz nicht.

„Ein paar Jahre", erwiderte sie schulterzuckend. „Aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Heute sind wir nur gute Freunde."

„Sieht er das auch so?", erkundigte sich Remus. Er hatte gesehen, wie Senkonen Sanni angesehen hatte, und er war nicht geneigt, die Geschichte von ‚guten Freund' zu kaufen.

„Ich hab's ihm gesagt", erwiderte Sanni. „Was soll das werden, Remus, fragst du mich aus?"

Eine steile Falte erschien über ihrer Nasenwurzel.

„Aber nein", besänftigte er sie und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Ich bin nur besitzergreifend und eifersüchtig. Es sind schlechte Eigenschaften, aber ich besitze sie nun einmal." Er versuchte, die Aussage mit einem Grinsen zu mildern, aber er konnte an ihrer nachdenklichen Miene sehen, dass es nicht wirklich gut gelang.

„Ich bin sehr freiheitsliebend", bekundete Sanni. „Du wirst damit leben müssen."

Sie küsste ihn und begann, ihre Finger unter die Decke gleiten zu lassen. Remus war müde, doch sein betrügerischer Körper reagierte sofort auf ihre Liebkosungen.

„Du könntest mir noch einmal zeigen, _wie _besitzergreifend du bist", schnurrte sie in sein Ohr.

„Ich werde wenig Zeit zur Eifersucht haben, denn ich werde bald tot sein", kommentierte er selbstironisch. „Tod" – er küsste Sannis zarten Hals - „durch" – er bedeckte ihre empfindlichen Brustwarzen mit sanften Bissen – „Erschöpfung." Seine Lippen glitten über ihren Bauchnabel, und seine Finger fanden den Weg zwischen ihre Schenkel.

Als Sanni kurze Zeit später nach Atem rang und zärtlich sein Haar zerzauste, rief er den Zauberstab auf, um das Sofa zu verbreitern. Sie zog einen Schmollmund.

„Früher hat es dir nichts ausgemacht, dein schmales Sofa mit mir zu teilen."

„Deine Erinnerung verklärt die Vergangenheit", bemerkte er. „Ich habe schon damals das Sofa verbreitert."

Sie lächelte. „Und ich bin auf dich drauf gekrabbelt, weil deine Verwandlungen so unzuverlässig waren. Wie oft bin ich nachts auf dem Boden gelandet, weil der Zauber vor der Zeit endete?"

„Solange, bis du dir angewöhnt hattest, innen zu schlafen", ergänzte er und küsste sie. „Ich war blind", bekannte er im nächsten Moment ernsthaft. „Wir waren so unsagbar glücklich, und ich habe es nicht einmal richtig bemerkt."

„Du hattest große Sorgen und eine Menge Enttäuschungen zu verkraften", tröstete sie sanft. „Aber weißt du, manche Dinge ändern sich, und ich habe oben im Schlafzimmer ein ganz gewöhnliches, völlig ummagisches Muggelbett, einssechzig mal zwei Meter."

„Klingt toll", bekannte er. „Direkt über uns?"

Sie nickte.

„Darf Kralle mit ins Bett?", erkundigte sich Remus. Suchend sah er sich nach der Katze um.

„Sie dürfte", bekannte Sanni. „Aber sie zieht es vor, bei Enni zu schlafen. Und ich glaube, sie hat sich längst davon gemacht."

Tatsächlich hatte Kralle bereits das Weite gesucht, und so konnte Remus sich auf Sanni konzentrieren, als er die Arme um sie legte und sie beide nach oben apparierte. Müde und zufrieden schlüpften sie unter die weichen Decken, und in der dunklen Kühle des stillen Raumes kam auch Remus' rastloser Kopf endlich zur Ruhe. Mit Sanni in seinen Armen schlief er ein, einen warmen Klumpen aus Scones, Tee, Whisky und Glückseligkeit im Bauch. Was immer der Morgen bringen würde – zusammen mit Sanni würde er heller und besser sein, als jeder andere in den vergangenen achtzehn Jahren.

* * *

**ENDE**

**

* * *

  
**

**Finnisch mit Sanni: **

„Hölkynkölyn" heißt natürlich Prost! Also wenn Ihr demnächst im Rahmen der Open Air-Festivalsaison ein „Meet and greet" mit Nightwish, Apocalyptia oder Lordi gewinnt: So geht's.

„Laskiaispulla" – finnisches Hefegebäck, oft mit leckerer Sahne und im Sommer mit Beeren gefüllt. Sozusagen die finnische Variante von Selmas legendären Blaubeermuffins ;-)

**A/N:** Natürlich war dies noch nicht das Ende! Wie immer gibt es einen Epilog, der den „Rest" klärt. Zuvor jedoch meine Frage an Euch: Was muss noch geklärt werden, abgesehen von Snapes und Malfoys Schicksal, welches geheimnisvolle Versprechen Sanni Lucius gegeben hat, wo Remus und Sanni zukünftig leben werden, was mit Matthew ist, und ob Matti nun in Los Angeles oder doch in Helsinki studiert? (Okay, ich glaube, das reicht für einen Spin-off…)


End file.
